


Fire and Blood

by loeynini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, ChanBaek - Freeform, Ejderha, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones AU, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, dragon - Freeform, sejong - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 156,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynini/pseuds/loeynini
Summary: Game of thrones au
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 10





	1. prologue

"Bunu yapmak zorunda mıyız?" diye fısıldadı. Batmakta olan güneşin kızıllığı tam üstlerine yansırken ikisi de büyük ve açık terasta duruyorlar, karşıdan atla gelenlere bakıyorlardı. Şimdiden huzursuz hissetmeye başlamıştı.

Suho gelenleri büyük bir gülümsemeyle bakarken kardeşinin söylediğiyle kaşlarını çatmış ve ona dönmüştü. Gözleri bir anda tehditkar bir havayla kaplandı. "Tabii ki yapmak zorundayız, Sehun."

Sehun da istemsiz kaşlarını çatmıştı, ortada olan bir şeyi sadece abisi göremiyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle tekrar etti. "Ama onlar barbar? Onlara güven olmaz ki." Bunu herkes bilirdi. Bir barbarla el sıkılıyorsa, diğer elinde mutlaka bir silah olmalı. Aksi takdirde boynu kopan ilk kişi sen olursun.

"O güven olmaz dediklerin bizim son şansımız, o yüzden çeneni kapa ve gülümse."

Bu konuşmayı milyonlarca kez yapmışlardı evet ama Sehun bunu kabullenmekte zorlanıyordu. Hanedanlarından II. Aerys yaptığı bazı eylemlerinden dolayı kabul görmemiş, tahtan zorla indirilerek öldürülmüştü. Böylece büyük bir savaşla soylarının bir çoğunluğu katledilmiş, kalanlar ise kendi topraklarına girememişti. Bu yüzden Suho hakları olan tahtı almakta son derece kararlıydı ve bunun için özel müttefikler arayış içerisindeydi. Bazen Sehun onu bu fikirden vazgeçirmeyi düşünse de onu dinlemeyeceği bariz ortada olduğu için büyük çoğunlukla sadece susmakla yetiniyordu. Fakat şimdi abisinin dediği gibi çenesini kapatamıyor, her zaman yaptığını yapıp susamıyordu. Suho'nun hala efsanelere inanıyor olması ve sırf bunun için asla iki kelime bile konuşamayacakları barbarlarla anlaşması ona çok saçma geliyordu. 

Derin bir nefes verdi, rüzgardan dağılan gümüş saçlarına eliyle üstün körü düzeltirken Suho'nun misafirlerini karşılamak için aşağıya inmeden hemen önce, emin olmak için tekrar sordu: "Sen, onların ejderha yumurtasına sahip olduklarını düşünüyor musun?"

Aslında sahip olsalar bile bunun bir şey ifade etmeyeceği gerçeğini görmezden gelerek sormuştu.

Suho'nun gitmeden önce gözlerinin bile ışıldaması cevabı net bir şekilde veriyordu. Suho yüz yıllar önce nesli son bulmuş olan ejderhalara sahip olacağına kesinlikle inanıyordu.


	2. Bölüm 1

Sehun yedi yaşındayken ve dadısı dikkatle onu dizine oturttuğunda, ona ne anlatacağını biliyordu. Herkes gibi kendi hanedanların hakkında en ince ayrıntısına kadar öğrenme ve sorumluluklarının bilincine varma zamanıydı. Hava soğuk, rüzgar yağmurla karışık şiddetle penceresine vururken dadının anlattıkları ona ninni gibi gelmişti. Kendi soy ağaçları hakkında ki efsane birer folk hikayelerini andırıyordu.

Çok uzun zaman önce ejderhaların olduğunu öğrenmişti ilk. O gece, 'bende ejderha istiyorum' diyerek nasıl ağladığını hatırlıyordu. Abisi Suho gelip de "Büyüyünce benim olan ejderhalardan bir tanesini sana vereceğim," sözünü vermeseydi eğer, tüm gece ağlamaya da devam ederdi. Sonra sanıldığının aksine ejderhaların sadece cinsiyetsiz olmadıklarını, belli bir güce hizmet ettiklerini söylemişti ince ses. İnanması zor olsa da cinsiyetli olanların belli yaşa geldiğinde insan görünümüne geçiş yapabildiklerini ve hatta onların soylarının da tam buradan geldiğini dadıları defalarca üstünde durdurarak küçük çocuğun bu fikri kavramasını sağlamıştı. Herkes buna inanıyordu. O zaman ki küçük Sehun için bunu anlamak elbette çok zor olmuştu. Bir yerden sonra gördüğü her insana, ''Ben Ejderhayım'' demeye bile başlamıştı.

Yaşı biraz daha arttığında daha ayrıntılı bilgiler karşısına çıkmıştı.

Kadın ejderha olan atalarından Lexa, diğer atası Bellamy tarafından hamile kaldığında büyük bir soyun başlangıcı oldu. Aralarında ki aşk o kadar büyük ve destansıydı ki kitaplara bile konu olmuştu.

Fark edildiği gibi her hikayenin ortasında bir 'ama' gelir. Bu hikayenin 'ama'sı da burasıydı.

Hanesinde ki herkes için geçerli olmasa da, ejderhalar üzerinde özel bir güçleri oluşmaya başlandı. Bu kadar büyük bir güç elbette bir şeylerin ters gitmesine sebep olacaktı. Onların soylarının yok olmasının en büyük sebebi olarak da bu gösteriliyordu. Ejderhalar hiçbir zaman evcil bir hayvan değildi ve onları evcilleştirmek doğaya büyük bir darbe vurmaktı belki de. Son görünen ejderhanın üstünden o kadar uzun zaman geçmişti ki, artık diğer insanlar onların sadece birer efsane olduğunu inanıyor ve hikayelerinde kötü canavar olarak kullanmaktan öteye geçmiyordu.

Sehun onlardan biri olup olmadığına pek emin değildi, uzun zaman önce soylarından bazılarının ejderhalar üzerinde kontrolü olmuş olsa bile bunların hepsinin geçmişte kaldığı da bir gerçekti. Bu yüzden Suho'nun bu hayalin peşinden gitmesi ve bunu yaparken onları zor durumda bırakacak en ufak hareketi, Sehun'u sadece sinirlendiriyor ve endişe tohumlarının tüm vücudunda yayılmasına sebep oluyordu.

İkisi birlikte bilinmeyen denklem gibiydi Sehun'a göre. Suho çözülmesi en zor matematik sorusu olsa da hiçbir zaman kesin bir çözümü olmuyordu. Her seferinde bir başka teorem ile ona yaklaşılsa da onu anlamak zordu, çünkü Suho ile arasındaki en büyük fark da hiç kuşkusuz buradan geliyordu. Sehun olaylara çoğu zaman daha gerçekçi yaklaşır ve duygularını daha çabuk kontrol ederdi. Duyguların aklın önüne geçmesine izin vermemeye çalışırdı ama Suho öyle değildi. Ani kararlar verir ve her zaman büyük bir öfke problemi yaşardı. Ama bu onun aklını hiç kullanmadığı anlamına da gelmezdi. Bazen Sehun'u kendine hayran eder, bazen de sadece kendinden uzaklaştırırdı. Bu da o zamanlardan biriydi.

Önünde ki yemekle oynamayı bırakıp yavaşça başını kaldırdığında Yifan'ı koca tavuğu eliyle parçalayarak ağzını attığını gördü ve görüntü karşısında mimiğini oynatmamak için hemen başını tekrar öne eğdi.

Yifan atından indiğinde uzun boyu ve yapılı vücuduyla gerçekten korkutucu görünüyordu. Siyah, uzun saçlarını arkadan toplamış ve etrafa attığı bakışlarla yaydığı aurasıyla buranın en güçlüsü benim diye bas bas bağırıyordu sanki. İtiraf etmek gerekirse yüzünde ki onca siyah boyaya rağmen yakışıklıydı da ama şimdi o görüntüsü yemek yerken değişmişti. Zayıf noktası belki de buydu. Bütün yemekleri aynan da nasıl ağzına soktuğunu Sehun kesinlikle anlamıyordu ve midesi bulanıyordu. 'Barbarlar' içinden tekrar ve tekrar söyledi. Hiçbir görgü kuralıyla tanışmamıştılar bile.

Suho ise yemeği tamamen boş vermiş, sadece karşısındaki bu barbar ile konuşmaya çalışıyordu. Yifan ve adamları görüşüne göre kesinlikle konuşmaktan hoşlanmıyordu. Zaten dil sorunu da olduğundan, Yifan'ın yanında ki, Yifan'a ve onun diğer adamlarına göre daha masum yüzlü olan bir çocuk tüm konuşmayı üstleniyordu. Suho'nun söylediklerini Yifan'a çeviriyor ve Yifan sadece başını sallamakla yetiniyordu. Daha fazlası yoktu.

Birkaç kere daha servis yemekleri açıldıktan sonra Yifan doyduğunu belli edercesine arkasına yaslandı ve masayla olan irtibatını kopardı. Suho elinde ki kaşığı düzgün bir şekildi yerine koyup bulduğu fırsatı hemen değerlendirerek asıl konuya giriş yapmıştı. "Ejderha yumurtalarının sizde olduğu bilgisini aldık."

Yanında ki güzel çocuk vakit kaybetmeden çevirdiğinde Yifan'dan bir homurdanma daha duyuldu. Gözlerinde ki koyuluk daha da artarken tek kaşını kaldırmış ve onlara göre baya sert olan başka bir dilde kendince anlatmaya başlamıştı. O sustuğunda ise çocuk bir kaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakıp tekrar kardeşlere döndü.

"Yumurtanın onda olduğunu, hatta yumurtayı kırmaya çalıştıklarını ama başaramadıklarını söyledi." Yifan'ın uzun kurduğu cümleleri bir sebepten dolayı çevirmeye gerek duymamıştı. Suho hafifçe yutkunduğunda Sehun gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Adamlar elindekinin ne kadar kıymetli olduğundan haberleri bile yoktu.

"Eğer olası bile ittifakta onu bana vermeyi kabul ediyor musunuz?" diye sorduğunda Suho, Yifan bu sefer çevirmene ihtiyaç duymamış ve Suho'nun söylediğini anlamış gibi direkt gözlerini ona dikmişti.

Yifan'nın tek özelliği elinde bulunduğu yumurtalar değildi; altında binlerce çok iyi savaşan adamları ve atları vardı. Olası bir ittifak, hayallerinde ki topraklarına geri dönme planını harekete geçirebilirdi. Sehun dikkatlice abisine baktı. Yifan konuşmaya başladığında ise onun konuşurken kendisine bir kaç defa baktığını görmüştü ve altıncı hissi ters giden bir şeyler olduğunu fısıldamaya başlamıştı bile.

Çevirmen önce Sehun'a sonra Suho'ya baktı ve yüzünde ki ifade daha da donuklaşırken kısaca, "Karşılığında Sehun ile evlenmek istiyor," dedi.

Midesinin daha da bulandığını hissediyordu ama duyguları bir buzun arkasına saklanmış gibi tamamen bulanıktı. Abisinin cevabını biliyordu ama abisinin bir b planı da yaptığına emindi. Bir prens olarak sorumluluklarını biliyordu. O da en az abisi kadar taht hakkının kendilerinde olduğunu ve zorla onlardan bunun alındığının farkındaydı. Elinde olsa hiç düşünmeden oraya yürür, cesur bir asker gibi savaşır, gerekirse abisinin tahta geçmesi için kendi canını ortaya koyardı. Ama bu barbarlar her ne kadar iyi birer savaşçı olsa da asla disiplin edilemez, bir yabancı için savaşmaz ve okyanusun karşısına geçmezdi çünkü onlarında doğalarında bu yoktu. Ayrıca ejderha yumurtaları kutsal olsa da şu an için işe yaramazlardı.

Suho'nun bakışlarını üstünde hissederken yine de başını kaldırmadı ve yemeğini yemeye devam etti. Şimdi istediği sessiz bir ortama kavuşmuştu. Fakat bu sessizlik rahatsız edici türdendi, kulaklarına çığlık atılıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu.

£££

Üstünde ki siyah tül elbiseyle balkonda hazırlamalarını emrettiği küçük havuza doğru ilerledi. Hizmetlilerinden biri hava karardığı için mumları yakıyordu, gökyüzünde ki ayın parlaklığı terastan içeriye süzülerek havuzun üstünde kendi gölgesini oluşturmuştu. Günün yorgunluğu ve içinde kalmış tüm düşüncelerini sadece suya akıp karışması için aceleyle elbiseyi çıkardı ve üstünden hala buharlar çıkan suya girdi. Emrettiği gibi sıcacıktı.

Hizmetli duyduğu su sesiyle elinde ki mumu şamdana aceleyle koymuş, şaşkınlıkla suya giren Sehun'a bakarak telaşla ileriye atılmıştı. "Prensim su çok sıcaktı daha istenilen gibi olmamıştı."

Sehun çoktan kafasını köşeye dayayıp uzanırken,"Hayır önemli değil,"diye mırıldandı. Hizmetli bir kaç saniye daha şaşkınlıkla baktıktan sonra Lordu daha rahat olabilmesi için odadan çıkmıştı.

Sıcak su vücudunu gevşetirken çıkan buharlar da ellerini gezdirdi. Gözlerini yumarak herkesin söylediği şeyi binlerce kez içinden tekrar etti. "Ben bir prensim."

Ellerinden akan su damlacıklarını izlerken bunu yapamayacağını için değil, yapmak istemediği için olduğunu biliyordu. O da bu hanenin en az abisi kadar birinci kuşaktan üyesiydi. Hanesine ihanet edemez, abisine küçük bir çocuk gibi şımarıklık yapamaz ve "Hayır," diyemezdi. Belki de işler düşündüğü gibi gitmez ve onlara büyük yardımları dokunurdu. Sehun yanılmayı çok istiyordu. Bu koca dünya da sahip olduğu sadece iki şey vardı; Abisi ve mensup olduğu soy. Gözlerini kapattı, düşünmeyi bırakmaya çalışırken duyduğu hafif ayak sesleri ile içeriye birisinin girdiğini fark etmişti. O biriyi hizmetli sansa da yanına gelip kafasını koyduğu yere oturunca gözlerini tekrar açtı. Suho ellerini sıcak su da gezdirmek için içine soktuğunda aniden elini geri çekmiş ve kızarmış elini boşluğa doğru sallamıştı. Su her ne kadar soğumaya başlasa da hala çok sıcaktı. Bir yandan elini sallarken diğer yandan ''Niye bu su bu kadar sıcak sanki'' diye söylenmeye başladı. Sehun istemsiz gülümsemişti.

''Neden buraya geldin?'' diye sordu, sesinde hiç merak kırıntısı bile yoktu.

Suho oyunbaz bir edayla kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Sadece yarın kaçmayacağından emin olmaya çalışıyorum.''

''Kaçmayacağımı biliyorsun.''

''Hayır bilmiyorum.'' Suho sarı saçlarını geriye doğru tararken Sehun'a üstten bir bakış atmıştı. ''Bu devirde kimseye sonsuz güvenemezsin Sehun.''

Sehun ince kaşlarını çatmış, abisinin anlatmak istediği şeyi anlamaya çalışıyordu. ''Ama ben sana güveniyorum.'' Bunu o kadar doğal bir sesle söylemişti ki, Suho'dan ufak bir kıkırtı çıktı ve başını iki yana sallarken elleriyle Sehun'un yanağını okşamaya başladı. Birbirlerinin tam gözünün içerisine bakarken,''Güvenme.'' diye fısıldadı.

Sehun sıcak suyun içerisinde üşüdüğünü hissediyordu. İçinde ki daha önce hiç hissetmediği bir duygu ortaya çıkmıştı ve Sehun onu tanımlayamıyordu. Suho başını eğip Sehun'un yanağını hafifçe öperken bu sefer ''iyi geceler'' diye fısıldamış, Sehun'u oda da yalnız bırakmak için ayağa kalkmıştı. Ayak sesleri gittikçe uzaklaşırken bir süre daha boşluğa baktı.

Biliyordu, abisi hayal ettiği güce kavuşmak için her şeyi gözden çıkarırdı ama bunu kendisine de, ailesinden kalan tek kişiye de yapmayacağına emindi. En azından şimdilik.


	3. Bölüm 2

Büyük kalabalık coşkuyla yemeklerini yiyor, bir yandan da davul ile bir ritim tutturulmuş müzik çalıyordu. Güneşin kızgın sıcağından kimse rahatsız olmuş gibi değildi. Aksine yüzlerinde ki eğlenen ifadelerle terlemeyi umursamadan dans ediyorlardı. Tekrar bilge bir adamın onlara yaklaştığını gören Sehun yüz ifadesini bozmamak için kendini gereğinden fazla sıktı. Bir saattir onlara iyi dilekler dileyen ve hediyeler veren civarda ki bilge, zengin lordların selamlamalarını kabul ediyorlardı ve artık sıkılmıştı.

Adam gitmeden önce diğerleri gibi Yifan'a bakarak selamladı ve getirdiği altın dolu sandığı Yifan'ın adamlarına verdi. Sehun kendisine aynı saygıyı göstermediği için onu orada rezil etmek istemişti ama ne yeri ne de zamanıydı. Ayrıca neredeyse herkesin Yifan'a duyduğu saygı ya da adı her neyse Sehun'a karşı göstermedikleri belliydi. İstediği tek şey bu aptal törenin çabucak bitmesiydi. Her şey onun kabilesinin geleneklerine göreydi. Bir tek üstünde ki kıyafetinin karışılmamasına emretmişti Sehun. Çünkü onların getirdiği kıyafetler gereğinden fazla ten gösteriyordu. Genç prens sadece ona bakarken bile eğlence için getirilmiş bir fahişe gibi hissetmekten alıkoyamamıştı kendini. Yine de Sehun abisi kadar rahat olamamıştı. Oturdukları kubbeden kalkıp eve gitmek istiyordu. Sahi, bir evi var mıydı ki artık? Ondan bile emin değildi.

Suho yanda yer halısının üstünde oturmuş ve Sehun'un daha önce görmediği bazı adamlarla ve tören başlamadan önce tanıştığı Şövalye Yixing ile rahat bir şekilde konuşuyordu.

Yixing, Kral Toraklarından daha yeni gelmiş bir şövalyeydi, oradan edindiği bilgileri Suho'ya sunmuştu. Sehun onunla daha önce tanışmasa da, Suho ile aralarında ki bağın çok uzun süreye dayandığı belli oluyordu. Onun söylediği her şeyi can kulağıyla dinlemişti. Ona güvendiği açıkça görünürken, Sehun neden daha önce tanışmadıklarına anlam verememişti.

Saat ilerledikçe dans eden kalabalık yavaş yavaş yerlerine oturmuş, ortalığı bir anda sessizlik kaplamıştı. Bu garip sessizlik çok uzun sürmemiş ve çember şeklinde düzenin ortasına üstleri çıplak ve siyah boyalarla vücutlarına, yüzlerine şekiller çizilmiş iki adam çıkmıştı. İkisinin de elinde birer baltaya benzer alet vardı. Sehun kaşlarını çatarak neler olduğunu anlamak için Yifan'a döndü fakat ona geri bakmamıştı bile. Diğer yanında oturan çevirmeni, adını yeni öğrendiği Luhan her zaman ki gibi Yifan'ın yerine cevap vermişti.

"Bu bir gelenek Lordum, evlilik törenlerinde iki savaşçı meydana çıkar ve liderlerinin önünde dövüşürler."

Bir anda herkes yüksek sesle tezahürat yapmaya başladı. Ortalık sanki aç hayvanlarla kaynamış ve herkesin istediği yemek tam ortadaymış gibiydi. Bu işi baya ciddiye aldıkları belli oluyordu. Biri esmer ve iri yarılı iken diğeri ona göre daha buğday tenli ve uzun boyluydu. Ayrıca uzun boylunun yaşı yüzünde ki boyalara rağmen küçük olduğu belli oluyordu. İkisinden hangisinin dövüşü yenebileceğini hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Normal de kendi adamları karşısına çıktığında kılıcı tutuş şekillerinden dahi kimin iyi olduğunu bilirdi fakat bu adamlar sahneye çıktıklarından beri ellerinde ki baltaları ustaca çevirip şov yapmıştı.

Ortalık gittikçe daha da kızışıyordu. Birinin borazana üflemesiyle ortaya çıkan sesle birlikte esmer olan ilk hamleyi yaptı.

Sehun ilk bakışta daha bunun normal bir dövüş olmadığını anlamıştı. İki tarafta birbirlerine ağır yaralar vermeye çalışıyordu. Uzun boylu olan ilk baş daha pasif kalsa da şimdi esmer olanın başına çok sert bir darbe vermeyi başarmıştı. Her tarafları kan içindeydi. Bir süre böyle daha devam etseler de esmer olan bir açık yakaladı ve çocuğu yere serdi. Kafasına baltayı indirecekken çocuk son anda onu engelleyebilmişti.

"Birbirlerini öldürecekler," önünde ki vahşeti izlerken kısık sesle mırıldandı Sehun.

"Zaten amaç da bu Lordum. Biri ölmeden dövüş bitmez." dedi Luhan.

Şaşırmıştı ama şaşırması da çok saçmaydı. Evlilik törenin de böyle bir olay zaten anca barbarlarda olmaz mıydı? Boğazında ki yumruğu geçirmek için yutkunmaya çalıştı. Gözü inatla uzun olana takılıyordu. Dövüş başladığından beri en çok dayak yiyen o olmuştu ama hala inatla mücadeleye devam ediyordu. Artık nedenini biliyordu. Çocuk yaşamak istiyordu.

Uzun boylu olan yerden kalkmayı başardığında arkasına dönerek yere düşen baltasını almak için hamle yapmıştı fakat bu yaptığı hayatının en büyük hatasıydı belki de. Diğer tarafa devrilen esmer olan bulduğu fırsatla ondan daha hızlı davranmış ve elinde ki baltayla çocuğun kafasına geçirmişti. Sehun her ne kadar askeri eğitim alsa da hiç savaşa çıkmamış ve hiçbir vahşete tanıklık etmemişti. Şu an kusmak istiyordu ama zaten yeterince ezik duruma düşmüşken daha fazla onla alay edilmesine izin veremezdi.

Uzun olanın cansız bedeni yere devrildiğinde sahaya birkaç adam daha gelmiş ve esmer olanı omuzlarına almışlardı. Herkes esmer olanı coşkuyla tebrik ediyordu. Az önce diğeri için tezahürat edenlerde dahil kimse yerdekini umursamamıştı bile.

Eğer yaşamak istiyorsan en az karşındaki kadar kurnaz ve vahşi olmalıydın.

£££

Sehun elbette bir kale de falan yaşayacaklarını düşünmüyordu o yüzden oda niyetine onun için kurulmuş çadıra getirildiğinde yadırgamamıştı. Kabilenin göçebe hayat yaşadığını biliyordu ve Sehun buna alışmak zorunda bırakılmıştı. Şu an çadırın içine girip dolaşırken yaşadığı değişimi ve gerçekleri yeni yeni kavrayabildi. Tüm hayatı geri dönülemez bir biçim de değişmişti ve bundan elde ettiği şey şimdilik koca bir hiçlikti.

En azından çadır hayatı yaşadıklarından bu konuda baya geliştikleri için rahatlayabilirdi. Çadırı baya büyüktü ve içinde yumuşak gibi görünen bir yatak vardı. Yatağın çevresi dantelli beyaz bir tülle kaplıydı. Bazı eşyalar en köşeye dizilmişti. Yine de Sehun'un eski evinde özleyeceği şeyler kesinlikle rahat yatağı ve havuzda rahatladığı sıcak banyo zamanları olacaktı.

Dışarıdan kendi adamlarından birinin sesiyle son günlerde sıkça yaptığı kaşlarını çatarak çadırın girişine döndü. "Prensim sizinle görüşmek isteyen biri var" demişti ve söylemesinin ardından birkaç saniye içindi içeriye yaşlı bir kadın girmişti. Çatılan kaşları merakla yukarıya kalktı.

Yaşlı kadın onu saygıyla eğilerek selamlamıştı. Buraya geldiğinden beri gördüğü ilk hürmetti. Genç prens derin bir nefes alıp başıyla ona onaylayarak karşılık verdi. Fakat yaşlı kadının burada ne aradığını merak ediyordu. Dilini bilip bilmediğini anlamak için "Bir sorun mu var?" diye sormayı düşünüyordu ki, yaşlı kadın tahmin etmiş gibi ondan önce davrandı. Dilini biliyordu.

"Beni Khal'ımız Yifan gönderdi, size bir düğün hediyesi hazırlatmıştı."

Düğün hediyesi? Sehun şu birkaç günde onun nasıl bir kişiliği olduğunu çözdüğünü düşünüyordu. Kaba herifin tekiydi ve dahası tek kelime bile konuşmamışlardı, buna rağmen bir hediye göndermesi ona çizdiği resme uymuyordu.

Kadın kendi dillerin de dışarıya doğru bir şeyler söyledi ve hemen ardından baya iri yarılı bir adam sandıkla içeriye girdi. Yaşlı kadın koymasına işaret ettikten sonra da adam prens ile göz göze gelmemeyi özen göstererek hemen geri çıkmıştı.

Dudaklarını ısırırken şüpheyle ona baktı fakat yaşlı kadın sandıktan uzaklaşmış ve Sehun'a doğru çevirmişti. Kararsız kaldığı saniyelerden sonra içinde ki merak daha baskın gelmiş ve sandığın önünde dizlerinin üstüne çökmüştü.

Yifan'ın ne gibi bir hediye göndereceğini tahmin edemiyordu. Bir geyiğin boynuzunu ya da gelenek diyerek ölü bir hayvan bile göndermiş olabilirdi. O yüzden dikkatli bir şekilde açıyordu fakat kısacık aralıkta bile içinde ki şekil almaya başlamıştı. Ne olduğunu anladığında ise hızla kapağını açtı. Göz bebekleri kocaman olmuş, önündekilere şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Hayatı boyunca onların hikayesini dinlemişken şu an tam önünde, küçükken sürekli hayallerinde canlandırdığı ejderha yumurtalarından üç tanesinin duruyor olduğu gerçeğini beyni birkaç saniye zor kabul etti.

Parmakları istemsiz ortadakinin pürüzlü ve katmanlı yüzeyinde dolaştırırken nefesini tuttuğunun farkında bile değildi. Normal yumurtadan çok daha büyüktüler ve dokunurken bile ne kadar sert olduklarını anlamıştı. Üçünde de koyu renkler; siyah, kahverengi hakimdi. Ayırt edici özellikleri ise üst ve alt kısımlarının her birinde farklı renkler olmasıydı. Sırasıyla hafif sarılık, grilik ve pembelik o kadar güzeldi ki kalp atışları hızlanmış, elleri terlemişti. Yüzünde hafif bir gülümse oluşurken Suho'nun ne kadar çok sevineceğini düşündü. Abisi mutluluktan çıldırırdı her halde.

Yaşlı kadının sesini duyduğunda hipnoz olmuş gibi yumurtalara olan bakışını kesip ona döndü. "Beğendiniz mi?" diye sormuştu ve onun yüzünde de aynı heyecan vardı sanki. Sehun sadece başını sallamakla yetindi.

"Ejderhaların nesli uzun zaman önce yok oldu ama ben onların tekrar geleceğine inanıyorum."

Gerçekleşeceğinden o kadar çok emindi ki tavrında tereddüt bile yoktu. Sehun, kadının Suho ile tanışsa birlikte yoktan bir ejderha bile yaratabileceklerini düşündü.

"Ama bunlar sadece yumurta," ellerini yumurtanın üstüne koymuştu. "İçleri boş."

Yaşlı kadın hafifçe gülümseyerek, "o kadar emin olmazdım Lordum" dedi ve çadırdan çıkmadan önce ekledi. "Enerjilerini hissedebiliyorum, sahiplerine kavuştukları için huzurlular."


	4. Bölüm 3

Ufak sesler çadırın içini dolduğunda Sehun hafifçe göz kapaklarını aralamıştı. Dışarıda ki eğlence sesleri kesileli bir ya da iki saat oluyordu, mumlarla ve gaz lambasıyla aydınlattığı çadırın içerisinde ki gölge şimdi uyuduğu yerden kalkmasına sebep oldu. Gerginlikten uyuyamayacağını düşünürken bir anda basan günün yorgunluğu tüm bedenini ele geçirmişti.

Gözü istemsiz yatağın biraz ilerisinde duran, etrafı korunaklı küçük ateşin içinde ki yumurtalara kaydı; orada güvende olduklarını görünce derin bir nefes bırakıp beyaz tül perdeyi çekti. Düşünmemek için kendini zorladığı ama yine de aklının bir köşesinde olan gerçek şimdi tam karşısında duruyordu.

Yifan geldiğinde ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Kendisiyle neden evlendiği hakkında hiçbir fikri olmadığı gibi evliliklerinin nasıl işleyeceğini de bilmiyordu. En azından normal olmayacağına emindi. Buraya, Sehun'un çadırına gelecek miydi?

Dişleriyle dudaklarını eziyet çektirirken tüm bu sorular şimdi cevap bulacaktı.

Yifan tam karşısında dikildiğinde yatakta dik pozisyona geçti ve düşmanca baktığı gözlerini ona dikerken saçlarını arkaya doğru attı. Yifan yumurtaları ona göndererek büyük bir jest yapmıştı ve içten içe bunun hoşuna gittiğini inkar edemezdi fakat yine de bir gerçek vardı; o barbarlardan nefret ediyordu.

Yifan da tülü sertçe çekerek yatağa oturduğunda bir korkak gibi geriye sıçramamak için parmakları sımsıkı örtünün etrafını tutuyordu. Göz temasını bozmadan Yifan ona doğru yaklaştığında tüm kasları gerildi. Pürüzlü parmaklar çenesini kavradığında sertçe başını yana çevirmiş ve elin hava da kalmasını sağlamıştı. Yifan şimdi tek kaşını kaldırmış, soru dolu bakışlarla bakıyordu Sehun'a. Tüm yüz ifadesi 'Bu ne cüret?' diye bas bas bağırıyordu.

"Ben bir Prensim, senin koynuna aldığın kevaşelerden değil" diye sertçe söylediğinde, Yifan'ın yüzünde dalga geçer gibi yamuk bir gülümseme oluştu. Fakat aynı hızla tüm suratı donuklaşırken şimdi koyulaştığı gözleri dipsiz bir kuyuyu andırıyordu. Sehun'un çekmesine fırsat tanımadan sertçe kolunu tuttuğunda yüzünü buruşturmuştu Sehun. Yifan'ın nereyi gösterdiğini bakmasa da biliyordu, ne anlatmak istediğini de. Kolunda bir Khal'ın eşi olduğunu gösteren yuvarlak, damgaya benzeyen bir dövme vardı. İçinde şaha kalkan bir ata benzeyen simge, törenden önce hemen yapılmıştı Sehun'a. Onun eşi olduğunu ve sorumluluklarını tekrar yüzüne vurmuştu.

Derin bir nefes aldı, gözlerini birkaç saniye yumduğunda daha kararlı gözlerle kendini yüz üstü yatağa bıraktı. Her hangi bir ses çıkartmamak için dudaklarını kanatacak kadar sertçe dişlerini geçirdi ve onları mühürledi. Yifan'ın hareket etmesiyle yatak çöküp tekrar havalandı. Onu üstünde yerini aldığını hissettiğinde gözlerini yummak istedi ama bu sadece istemediği diğer duyularının daha duyarlı olmasını sağlayacaktı, o yüzden gözlerini açtı ve önünde ki tüm asaletiyle duran yumurtalara baktı. Kalp atışları kulaklarına uğultulu geliyordu. Sanki onlardan güç almak istiyordu. Onlardan yardım dilendiğinin farkında bile değildi. Arkasında duyduğu acıyla dişlerini daha çok dudaklarına geçirirken daha önce kendine söz verdiği gibi ses çıkarmıyordu.

Aklını meşgul etmek, şu an olan şeyleri sanki hiç olmuyormuş gibi davranmak için beyninden her şeyi geçirdi: Bu sabah ölen çocuğu, yediği eti, yaşlı kadını, abisini ve daha birçok şeyi.

Yumurtaların haberini Suho'ya göndermenin üstünden çok geçmeden çadırına o ve Sör Jae gelmişti. Sandıktan yumurtaları çok dikkatli bir şekilde çıkartırken bu manzaraya büyülenmiş gibi bakmıştı. O an Sehun ilk kez gördüğünde kendisinin de böyle bakıp bakmadığını merak etmişti. Suho çok geçmeden içlerinden birine isim bile vermişti. Kai, demişti kabuğunda gri renkler bulunduran yumurtaya. Gözdesi hemen o olmuştu, diğerlerine nazaran o daha büyük ve gösterişli duruyordu ve Sehun'a da birisine isim verebileceğini söylemişti.

Aslında yumurtaları alıp götürecekti fakat gitmeleri gereken bir yer olduğundan Jae bunun tehlike olabileceğini söylemişti. Suho da şimdilik en güvenli yerin Sehun olacağının farkına vararak burada bırakmaya karar vermişti. Zaten Yifan ile ittifak yaptıktan sonra yeterli asker ve at alıp kendi saraylarına doğru yola çıkacaklardı. Sehun onun burada çok duramayacağını zaten tahmin etmişti.

Aklını kurcaladığı isim mevzusu üzerinde tekrar durdu. Beyni bununla daha çok oyalanmıştı. Daha önce köpeğine koyduğu isim gibi bir şey düşündü sonra bundan vazgeçerek daha anlamlı bir şeyler aramaya başladı. Bir yumurtaya isim koymak saçma gibi görünse de, Suho yaptığında bir anda sanki çok normalmiş gibi görünmüştü. Onun neden Kai ismini koyduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. Zamanında en büyük ve güçlü son ejderhanın ismi de Kai'dı. Ondan sonra ki tüm ejderhalar ya hastalıktan ölmüştü ya da küçücük kalıp büyüyememişti. Suho bu zincirin kırılacağından emin olduğu için bu ismi vermişti.

Şakakların da ki terler yavaşça boynuna doğru süzülürken yüzünü yastığa doğru gömdü. Nefes alma ihtiyacı ile boğuşurken Yifan sırtına küçük bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Onun inlemelerini duymamak için daha da yastığa gömüldü. Sonunda odayı sadece ikisinin nefes sesleri ve ateşin hafif cızırtısı dolduğunda tüm bedenin üstünden tır geçmiş gibi hissediyordu. Yifan arkasından çekilip üstünü toparladığı gibi çadırdan çıkarken derin bir nefes verdi ve dudağında ki kanı emerken sonunda gözünden firar eden bir damla tuzlu suyu elinin tersiyle silmişti. Kalp atışları hala düzensiz bir şekilde göğsüne vurmaya devam ediyordu.

£££

Hava sıcak olduğu için ince bir şeyler giyip yüzünü çadırda bulunan suyla yıkadıktan sonra istemeyerek şimdilik evi olarak benimsemek zorunda olduğu yerden çıktı. Bugün çok geç kalkmış olmalıydı ki normalde çadırına gelen kahvaltı bugün yoktu.

Herkes bir telaş içerisinde oradan oraya koşturuyordu, birkaç gün sonra tekrar hareket edilmeye başlanılacaktı ve Sehun nereye gideceklerini bilmiyordu. Yürürken rahatsız edici bakışları sırtında sanki bir ok saplanmış gibi hissedebiliyordu. Onun varlığını kabullenmekte zorlanıyorlardı ama Yifan yüzünden kimse ağzını açıp tek laf edemiyordu. Aradan üç gün geçmesine rağmen aralarında ki yabancıya -daha çok yabancının görünüşüne- alışamamış gibiydiler. Sehun da kendi soyunun farklı bir görünümü olduğunun farkındaydı. Sarı, altın sarısı veya gümüş saçlar, soluk bir ten ve elanın ya da amber tonları olan gözler onlarda Ejderhanın Kanını temsil ederdi. Başka hanedanlar için tuhaf görünse de kanlarının saf kalması ve genetikleri bozulmaması içinde akraba evlilikleri çok sık olurdu.

Sehun da bundan nasibi alarak omzuna kadar uzanan gümüş saçları, beyaz teni ve amber gözleri vardı. Abisi ise saçları sarı, teni beyaz olsa da ona göre daha koyuydu ve gözleri açık elaydı. Yine de daha fazla göze batmamak için yiyeceklerin bulunduğu çadıra doğru hızla yürüdü. İçeriye girdiğinde birkaç baş ona dönse de bakışlar çok fazla üstünde durmamıştı bu sefer.

Bir ekmek ağzına atarken yanına gelen küçük çocukla dikkatini ona verdi. Küçük çocuk da onun gibi ambardan yiyecek koparmaya gelmiş, ekmekleri büyük bir hızla midesine indiriyordu. Birisiyle konuşma ihtiyacı hissederken olabilecek en uygun kişi şu an yanında duran sevimli kız çocuğuydu. "Merhaba" Sesini olabildiğince yumuşak ve zararsız çıkarmaya çalışmıştı.

Kız hafifçe sıçrayarak büyük gözleriyle ona bakmış sonra tekrardan ekmeğine dönmüştü. Büyük ihtimal dili bilmediğinden onu anlamamıştı ama Sehun'un pes etmeye niyeti yoktu. "Adın ne?" diye sordu ilk önce ve hemen ardından elleriyle kendini göstererek devam etti. "Benim adım Sehun."

Küçük kız son derece çekingen bakışlarıyla onu izlerken en azından mantığını kullanarak anlamış olmalı ki,ince ve tiz sesiyle,"Nini" dedi.

"Nini? İsmin bu mu? Çok sevimli."

"Nini."

Çocuğun söylediği tek kelime buyken birlikte ekmek yemeye devam ettiler. Sehun karnı doyduğu için şimdi kendini daha iyi hissederken Yifan'ın onun için yardımcı olarak görevlendirmiş, onun dilini bilen kızlardan biri yanına vakit kaybetmeden gelmişti.

"Lordum, Majesteleri Suho geldi ve sizinle görüşmek istiyor."

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırarak kıza döndü. Bu kadar çabuk gelmesini beklemiyordu. "Nerede?"

"Sizin çadırınızda. "

Elinde ki ekmeği geri yerine bıraktı, çocuğa son kez gülümserken dakikalar önce çıktığı çadırına hızla geriye doğru yürüdü. Abisi gittiği yerden dönmüştü. En azından üç gün diyerek geçirdi içinden. Üç gün boyunca rahatsız edilmemek bile ona fazlaydı.

Suho çadırın içinde gerginlikle dolaşırken bu sefer yalnız değildi. Sehun hafızasını zorlayarak yanında ki siyah saçlı, hafif yapılı olan şövalyeyi törende de Suho'nun yanında gördüğünü anımsadı. Resmi olarak tanışmasalar da Suho onu kısaca tanıtmıştı. İçeriye girdiğinde ikisinin de gözü hemen onun üstünde durmuştu.

"Çok sevgili kardeşim, ben de seni bekliyordum. " Suho'nun alay dolu ve iğneleyici sesi Sehun'un olduğu yerde durmasına sebep oldu.

"Bir sorun mu var?"

"Bir sorun mu? Bir değil bin tane sorunumuz var!"

Tansiyonun hızla yükseldiğini fark ettiğinde, Sehun daha sakin yaklaşmaya karar verdi yoksa abisi çadırı yerle bir edecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Bu da buraya gelmeden önce ki tahminin doğru olduğunu gösteriyordu.

"Ne oldu?" Suho sinir dolu bir kahkahayla Sehun'un üstüne yürüdü. Eğer gözlerinden ateş çıkarabilseydi; Sehun kendisini yakıp kül edebileceğine emindi.

"Kocan olan kabile reisi," işaret parmağını sertçe Sehun'un göğsüne bastırdı. "Bana yolladığı on adamla resmen dalga geçti! Bizim bir anlaşmamız vardı Sehun, yoksa onu mutlu edemedin mi?"

Yaptığı ima karşısında sinirle nefesini geriye vererek ondan uzaklaştı Sehun. Abisi sinirliyken ne söylediğinin farkında olmuyordu.

" On adam geçicidir büyük ihtimal. Yifan'ın senin için gerçekten savaşa gireceğini hem de okyanusları geçeceğini cidden düşündün mü? Kendini kandırmaktan vazgeç abi."

"Benimle böyle konuşamazsın! " Suho hiddetle bağırdı ve ateş saçan gözleriyle Sehun'a baktı. "Ben Ejderha kanı taşıyorum herkes benim istediğimi yapmak zorunda!"

"O zaman bizi eve geri götürecek bir yol bulmalıydın, kardeşini satarak bir ordu beklememeliydin--"

Sehun, yanağında oluşan yanmayla konuşmasına devam edemezken yaşadığı şokla donup kaldı. Fakat bu da yetmemiş olacak ki boğazında hissettiği parmaklarla kendini çadırın direğine yaslanırken bulmuştu. Her şey bir anda gerçekleşmişti ve Yixing ikisinin yanına gelip Suho'ya ''Majesteleri,'' diye seslene kadar öylece durmuşlardı. Aynı şoku Suho da yaşıyor olsa gerek kendine geldiğinde hızla parmaklarını çekerek bir kaç adım geriye kaçmış ve boş gözlerle etrafa baktıktan hemen sonra çadırı terk etmişti.

Sehun hala çadırda durmakta olan biri olduğundan kendini daha çabuk toparladı ve sanki az önce olanlar hiç yaşanmamış gibi ona döndü. Boğazında ki yanma hala yerinde duruyordu, nefesini düzene sokamamıştı.

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak Sehun'a baktıktan sonra kendine gelerek hemen bir dizinin üstüne çökmüş ve kılıcını çıkararak dizinin önünde ki yere dik bir şekilde saplamıştı. Resmi olarak kendini tanıtma fırsatı bulmuştu.

"Ben Sör Yixing Lordum. Siz ve Majesteleri Suho için danışmanlık yapmak ve korumakla görevlendirildim."

'Sadece Suho için,' diye düzeltmemek için kendini tuttu Sehun. Ortam da rahatsız edici havayı dağıtmak için yalandan bir öksürük bırakıp, "Abimin peşinden gitseniz iyi olur" dedi. "Bilirsiniz kızgınken ne yaptığını bilmiyor."

Yixing anlayışla başını sallamış ve son kez Sehun'a bakıp çadırdan çıkmıştı. O çıkar çıkmaz bir eli tekrar boğazına giderken kendini yatağın üstüne bıraktı.

İnsanların sizden sürekli bir beklenti içerisinde olması ve bu beklentiler karşılanmadığı takdirde onun için kim olursa olsun bir dakika bile düşünmeden harcaması çok adaletsizdi. Sehun üstünde ki yüklerin altında kalmaktan korkuyordu. Bazen soylu bir aileden değil de normal çiftçi bir ailenin çocuğu olsaydı ne olurdu diye düşünmekten kendini alamadığı zamanlar vardı. Yine böyle baskı altında hissede miydi? Yine, kendini suyun altında nefes almaya çalışıyormuş gibi hisseder miydi? Ciğerlerin en ufak bir hava için yanarken, göğsü şişip kalkarken de yaşama devam edebilir misin? Ne kadar uğraşırsan uğraş ne suyun altında nefes alabilirsin ne de kaderini değiştirebilirsin.

Gecenin karanlığı yerini aldığında her zamanki gibi yemek için büyük bir sofra kurulmuştu. Rüzgar çok hafif esiyor, bu da sabah ki zulüm gibi sıcaklardan sonra cennet gibi hissettiriyordu. Sehun her ne kadar rahat kıyafetler giymek istese de izler yüzünden boğazına kadar kapatmak zorunda kalmıştı. Yifan'ın yanında otururken göz ucuyla ona bakan gözleri hissetmesiyle hafifçe kıpırdandı. Etrafa bakmasa da Suho'nun burada olmadığını biliyordu.

Yemekler her zaman ki gibi at etiydi, Sehun yüzünü buruşturmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Yine kusmak istemiyordu fakat adamlardan biri önüne tavuk eti olduğuna yemin edebileceği et koyduğunda kaşları havalandı. Gözleri istemsiz üç gün boyunca, o geceden sonra doğru dürüst göremediği eşine bakmıştı. Demek ki yiyemediğini fark etmişti.

Et ağzında şeker gibi erirken Sehun küçük bir çocuk gibi davranmamak için kendiyle mücadele etti. Bu tadı özleyeceği hiç aklına gelmezdi. Tüm her şeyden sonra beyni ilk defa durulmuş ve artık susmuştu. Gecenin ilk defa iyi geçeceğini hissederken, Suho'nun U şeklinde ki sofranın tam ortasına gelmesi ve son derece sarhoş olması, ne kadar erken karar verdiğini bas bas bağırmıştı ne yazık ki.


	5. Bölüm 4

_**"Her yeni Targaryen doğduğunda tanrılar çocuğun büyük ya da deli mi olacağına karar vermek için havaya bir bozuk para atarlar."** _

£££

Ejderha, olabilecek en büyük düşmanız olduğu gibi aynı zamanda en iyi dostunuz da olabilir. Yapmanız gereken tek şey güven vermek ve onların sözünden çıkmamak. Bir Ejderhanın gururu yer ile gökyüzünü birleştirebildiği gibi, onun kızgın ateşi tüm dünyayı yakıp kül de edebilir. Onun sadıklığını sorgulamayı ise kimse cesaret edemez, bilirler ki; bir sonra ki hedefi kendisi olacaktır.

Suho'nun gelişiyle bir anda herkesin gözü merak ve şaşkınlıkla ona kaymıştı, Sehun ise büyüttüğü gözlerle ne yapacağını bilemez halde sadece abisine bakmakla yetindi. Küçük küçük fısıldaşmalar uğultu şeklinde yayılırken; Yifan içtiği su kasesini masaya sertçe koymuş, bir anda tüm seslerin kesilmesini sağlamıştı.

Suho yüzünden ki yavan gülümsemeyle boş bir kıkırtı bıraktı ortama. Yüzü solgun ve gözleri kızarıktı. Sallanan bedeniyle Yifan ve Sehun'a doğru yürürken, hiçbir şey umurunda değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Yifan'ın ve Sehun'un yanında ki adamlar öne atılmak için hareket yaptıklarında, Yifan sol elini kaldırarak onları durdurdu. Sanki Suho'nun ne kadar ileri gidebileceği merak ediyordu. Tek kaşını kaldırmış, bir sirk gösterisini izliyormuş gibi bir havadaydı.

"Sen!" parmağını Yifan'a doğru uzatarak bağırdı. "Beni ne hakla küçümsersin?" Sonra parmağını diğer herkesin üzerine doğrulttu. "Siz kim oluyorsunuz da beni küçümseyebilirsiniz!" Sarhoş olmasına rağmen tüm kelimeleri düzgün telaffuz etmiş ve sesinde ki kızgınlığı her birine işlemesini sağlayabilmişti.

Güldü, güldü ve daha çok güldü. Bir insanın gülerken bile acı çektiğini ilk kez şahit oluyordu Sehun. Abisinin her haline şahit olduğunu düşünürken Suho'nun bu yeni yüzü onu alabora etmişti. Güçlü abisi ilk defa kırılgan ve savunmasız görünüyor, bunun hıncını da herkesten çıkarmaya yelteniyordu.

"Ben Ejderha Kanı taşıyan, Ejderhaların Babası ve Demir Tahtın gerçek sahibiyim! Bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyor musunuz? Tek sözümle büyük bir savaş başlatabilirim, tüm krallıkları yıkabilir yerine yeni krallıklar inşa edebilirim. Ve siz," Tekrar başını eğerek güldü. Söyledikleri onu çok eğlendirmişti. "Siz sadece küçük şehirleri yağmalamaktan başka hiçbir halt bilmeyen zavallıların tekisiniz. Elinizdekileri kullanamayacak kadar aptalsınız."

Suho bu sefer gözlerini küçük kardeşine diktiğinde Sehun nefesini tuttuğunun bile farkına varamamıştı. Suho'nun hedefi olmaktan nefret ediyordu. Onu yaralayabilecek tek kişi o olduğundan belki de bundan korkuyordu. Aralarında hiçbir zaman normal bir abi kardeş bağı olmamıştı zaten. Ya çok yakınlardı ya da çok uzak, ortayı bulmak bir ordu toplamak kadar zor ve yıpratıcıydı.

"Ve sen kardeşim, sen ise o adamın sürtüğü olmaktan başka hiçbir vasfın yok."

Beklediği zehirli kelimeler ona ulaştığında zorlukla yutkundu. Burada onu anlayan sadece Sehun iken yine de rahatsız ve utanmış hissetti ama bir duygu vardı ki içinde ki bir şeylerin kıpırdanmasını sağlamıştı. Yifan ayağa kalktığında Sehun zorlukla gözlerini Suho'dan ayırmayı başardı ve Yifan'a dikti.

Yifan sert adımlarıyla Suho'nu önünde durduğunda Suho başını kaldırmış ve ondan uzun olan adama hala yavan gülüşüyle bakmaya devam etmişti. O anda Suho'nun cebinde ki bıçağı çekip Yifan'a dayamasını kimse beklemiyordu. Sehun yerinden fırlarken diğerleri hala oturmaya devam etti. İşler gittikçe sarpa sarıyordu ve bunun geri dönüşü yoktu.

Yifan ufak bir tebessümle önce bıçağa sonra Suho'ya baktı. Eliyle bıçağı kavrarken elinin kanaması umurunda bile olmamıştı. İkisi de birbiriyle olan göz temasını bozmadan bıçağı tutmaya devam ediyorlardı ve Suho kesinlikle bundan gözü korkmamıştı. İçtiği içkiler ona tamamen aptal cesareti vermişti.

"Ne oldu koca oğlan gücün bu kadar mı?" dedi iğneleyici sesiyle. "Bir şeyi merak ediyorum, söylesene kardeşimden memnun kaldın mı?"

Yifan'ın yüzünde ki tüm o umursamaz hava gitmiş yerine sert bakışlar devralmıştı. Suho doğru yere parmak bastığını fark ederek daha çok güldü.

"Hadi ama biz bizeyiz, söyle Sehun'u becer—,"

Yifan bıçağı yan tutarak ters çevirdi ve diğer eliyle saniyesinde Suho'yu ters döndürerek kendine yasladı, bıçağı boynuna doğru tuttu. Öyle sıkı tutuyordu ki Suho'nun tüm o alaycılığı gitmiş şimdi elleriyle kollarını çekmeye çalışırken nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Yifan bıçağı biraz daha ilerlettiğinde, Sehun hışımla masaların aralarından çıkıp ikilinin yanına gitti.

"Yifan, dur!" Nefes nefese bağırırken sesinin yüksekliği onu bile korkutmuştu. Adrenalin vücudunun her santiminde salgılanıyormuş gibiydi.

"Yapma," diye mırıldandı tekrar Yifan ona doğru baktığında. Yifan'ın gözlerinde sadece karanlık vardı fakat onun Sehun da ne gördüğünü bilmiyordu. Yalvarma? Korku? Üzüntü? Belki de hepsi. O an her ne gördüyse onun duraksamasına neden olmuştu. Sehun tekrar ses tonunun çaresiz çıkmasını önemsemeden "Lütfen," dedi. Sırtından soğuk terler akıyordu.

Birkaç saniye daha öylece tutmuş ardından ise önce bıçağı sonra da Suho'yu yere fırlatmıştı. Kimseden çıt çıkmıyorken, gitmeden önce son kez dizi üstünde yere eğilmiş, Suho'nun saçlarından tutup ona doğru çekerken tane tane, "Bir daha ikinci şans yok" demişti. Her ne kadar Suho'ya bakarak söylese de asıl mesajın kendisini de kapsadığını biliyordu Sehun. Suho yerde öksürmeye devam ederken sadece derince bir nefes aldı. Gerilmekten her bir kası isyan edercesine ağrımıştı. Yorgundu, hem bedenen hem de ruhen.

£££

İnsanların hakkınızda ne düşündüğünü anlamak zordu ama aslında bu o kadar da karmaşık değildi. Bakışlar duyguların aynası derler, belki de sadece doğru bakmamız önemliydi. Sehun her ne kadar aksini iddia etmek istese de gerçeklerden kaçamıyordu, aynı ondan nefret eden bir dolu insanla bir çadırın altında eğlence gecelerinde kendini yer edinmekten kaçamadığı gibi. Onun hakkında ne düşündüklerini görebiliyordu hatta onların dilini anlamadığı zannettiklerinde açıkça konuştukları zamanlar sayesinde de emindi. İki ay gibi bir zamanda her ne kadar telaffuz da iyi olamasa da ister istemez dile alışmış ve onları anlamaya başlamıştı.

Sabah Nini ile gittiği nehri şimdiden özlemişti. Sadece ikisinin olduğu huzurlu bir yere gidip burada ki karmaşalardan uzaklaşmak ona iyi gelse de, havanın sıcak olmasına rağmen tüm kıyafetlerini çıkartıp nehre girmediğine pişmandı. Görünen o ki burada ki son geceleriydi ve yarın yine yola çıkılacaktı. İki ay gibi bir zaman aynı yerde bulunmak onlar için rekor bir süre bile olmuş olabilirdi.

İçkiler su gibi içilirken yanında hissettiği hafif kıpırtıyla bakışlarını Yifan ve onun konuştuğu adamdan çekip küçük afacana dikti. Nini her zaman ki gibi onun gümüş saçlarıyla uğraşıyordu. Burada edindiği tek dostunun onu sadece saçları yüzünden sevdiğine emindi.

Suho ve Yixing de onlara yakın masaya oturmuş yemeklerini yiyorlardı, burada hala bulunmaların tek nedeni sadece askerler ve atlar değildi artık; Yifan yumurtaları almalarını da izin vermemişti, onların sadece Sehun'a ait olabileceklerini çünkü düğün hediyesi olduğunu altını çizerek üstünde durmuştu. İşler gittikçe karmaşık bir hal alsa da şu an ki durum durgun bir denizi andırıyordu. Ne zaman büyük dalgaların geleceğini ise kimse bilmiyordu. En ufak bir hareketlenme beraberinde denizin kanla kaplı olmasını sağlayacaktı. Burada ki en büyük problem Sehun için nerede ve kimin yanında olmak zorunda kalacağıydı. En yakınım dediği abisiyle bile artık aralarında aşılamayacak kadar büyük ve kalın bir duvar vardı. Her geçen saniye üstüne konulan tuğla sayısı artarken Sehun onları kırmak için hiçbir şey yapmıyordu. Belki de Sehun gerçekten büyüyordu, o hayal dünyasındaki Sehun tamamen yok olmuştu.

"Saçlarınız çok güzel," dediğinde Amessa, Sehun ona hafifçe gülümsedi ve elinde tuttuğu aynaya bakmaya devam etti.

"Prensim," demişti Tera Sehun'un ayaklarına su koyarken, yüzünde bir tereddüt olduğunu fark eden Sehun devam et anlamında başını salladı. Genç kız yutkunduktan sonra başını hafifçe yukarıya kaldırdı. "Khal'ımız ile ilişkiniz nasıl gidiyor?"

Sehun kaşlarını yukarıya kaldırırken 'ilişki' derken asıl bahsettiği şeyi anlamıştı. Rahatsız olarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Sessizce, aynı, demekle yetindi. Hafta da iki gün Yifan odaya gelir, aynı ilk gecede ki olayların bir tekrarı yaşanırdı.

Bu sefer Amessa saçları taramayı bırakıp Prensin yüzüne baktı. "Neden onunla sevişmiyorsunuz?" diye merakla sordu.

"Sevişmek?"

"Aynen öyle sevişmek; bir birinizin gözlerinizin içine bakarak, duygularınızın en yüksek seviye de yaşarken."

"Yifan böyle bir şey istemez." dedi hemen Sehun. Kendisiyle Yifan'ı öyle düşünemiyordu bile.

"Neden?" diye sordu Tera.

Sehun iyice gerilirken kendini aynada izlemeye devam etti. Yanaklarında hafif kızarıklar oluşmaya başlamıştı bile. Utanıyor muydu? "Çünkü," dedi yutkunurken. "Hiç öyle bir hareketi olmadı."

"Prensim, prensim" Başlarını iki yana salladı kızlar.

"Sizce Khal'ımız sizin dediğiniz gibi isteseydi her hangi bir köleyle olurdu." dedi Tera ve Amessa devam etti: "Ama Khal'ımız dünyanın en güzel Prensi ile evlendi, hem de hiç düşünmeden."

Sehun kocaman açtığı gözlerle kızlara bakarken yeni bir şeyin farkına varmış gibiydi. Şimdi her tarafının kızardığına yemin bile edebilirdi. Garip bir duyguydu ama hoşuna gitmişti. Kızlar kıkırdayarak işlerine döndüklerinde dahi Sehun hala düşünmeye devam etti. Sahiden öyle olabilir miydi? Annesi erkeklerin hep kolay yaratıklar olduğunu söylerdi, ona göre bir erkeği avucunun içine aldıktan sonra 7 Krallığı bile fethedebilirmişsin. Sehun da bir erkekti fakat bu konularda ki bilgisi neredeyse hiç yoktu. Gerçekten de çok mu basittiler? Öğrenmenin tek bir yolu vardı.

O gece her zaman ki yatakta uzanmış yumurtaları izlerken çadırın örtüsü açılmış, içeriye Yifan girmişti. Dudaklarını birbirlerine bastırırken kaçamak bakışlarla yatağa yaklaşmasını izledi. Bunu yapabilir miydi? Tek yapması gereken içgüdülerini takip etmekti ama içgüdüleri bile bir ejderha değil sadece korkak bir tavuktu.

Ağzını açıp tam bir şey söyleyecekti ki Yifan iri cüssesiyle sırt üstü kendini yatağa bırakmıştı. Sehun ne yapacağını bilmez halde ona bakarken Yifan sadece gözlerini yummuştu. Bu tuhaftı çünkü bir kez olsun onun yanında uyumamıştı, genel de buraya işini halletmeye gelirdi. Hafifçe yerinden kıpırdandı. En son çare olarak yatakta dizlerinin üstünde durduğunda, Yifan da hafif araladığı gözleriyle onu izlemişti. Ortamda ki gerginlik elle tutulur derecedeydi ve Sehun ilk defa gözlerini ondan kaçırıyordu. Yifan, onun dilinde, "Uyu," diye mırıldandığında Sehun irkilerek ona döndü. Bu ikinci seferdi. Gözlerini tekrar kapatmıştı, Sehun bir süre daha aynı pozisyonda dursa da yatağın en ucuna doğru emeklemiş, oraya uzanmıştı. Gece boyunca birçok sefer irkilerek uyanmış, her seferinde sakinleşmek için yumurtalara bakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Bunu kaç kere yaptığını bilmiyordu ama bir ara Yifan'ın onu göğsüne doğru çektiğini hissetmişti. İkisinin gölgesi bir bütün olarak karşılarında yansıdığında Sehun küçük bir tebessüm etti. Bu sefer tam anlamıyla uykuya dalabilmeyi başarmıştı.

_Gümüş saçları şiddetli rüzgarla havalanıyor, kum taneleri hava da uçuşuyordu ama buna rağmen yürümeye devam ediyordu. Uçsuz bucaksız bir çölün ortasındaydı sanki. Etrafta ondan başka tek bir canlı bile yoktu. Üşüdüğünü hissetti, bedeni titriyordu ama bir güç inatla onun devam etmesini sağlıyordu. Sanki kontrol onda değildi._

_İnatla yürüdüğü tepeye çıkarken bu sefer güneş tam üstündeydi, az önce ki üşümesine inat şimdi onu kızgın bir ateşle buharlaşmasını sağlayacak gibiydi. Sehun ilk defa bedeninde ki sıcaklığı iliklerine kadar hissetti ve ilk defa sıcaktan korktu._

_Tepeye çıkmaya başardığında sanki tüm amacı buymuş gibi o an kendini sıcak kumların üstüne bırakmıştı. Aşağıda ki sesleri şimdi duyuyordu, artık yalnız değildi. Tüm o kılıç sesleri, insan çığlıkları uğultulu bir şekilde kulaklarında yankılanıyor, kanın kokusunu en derinden soluyordu. Yüzünde ki tebessüm gittikçe büyürken bundan zevk alıyordu. Kendi de aşağıya inmek istedi fakat yattığı yer o kadar rahattı ki bir türlü kalkamıyordu. Sıcak kum onun bedeninin daha da içeriğe gömülmesini sağlarken önce bir kanat çırpma sesini duydu. Bu o kadar yüksek sesliydi ki aşağıda ki sesleri bile bastırmıştı. Hemen ardından garip, korkutucu diyebileceği bir ses daha yankılandı. Gittikçe daha da yaklaşırken Sehun yumduğu gözlerini açtı. Üzerinde ki güneş kaybolurken, şimdi üstünde kocaman bir gölge onu sarıp sarmalamıştı._

£££

Bir bacağını diğer bacağının üstüne rahatlıkla atmış olan adam sert bakışlarını karşıya dikmişti. Hava esse bile üstü çıplaktı, göğsünde ki siyah boyalarla çizilmiş şekiller gece karanlığında parlıyorlardı.

Suho da onun gibi karşısında otururken, "Ne düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu. Bu diğer adamın gülecek gibi bir yüz ifadesiyle ona bakmasına neden olmuştu.

"Ne mi düşünüyorum?" dedi önce, burnunu buruşturdu. "Bana kendi klanıma ihanet etmemi söyleyen bu ahmağı nasıl öldürmem gerektiğini."

Suho, başını iki yana sallayıp ağzının içinden cıklayarak ayağa kalkmıştı. "Ben ihanet etmeni değil, hem senin hem de halkın için en iyisini hak edecek bir yol önerdim sadece." Diye cevapladı onu. Kendi gibi sesi de son derece sakindi.

"Bana Khal'ımızı yok etmemi söylüyorsun?" Rexxar kaşlarını soru sorar bir ifadeyle kaldırdı.

"Evet, böylece yerine geçecek olan Khal, yani sen, eminim ondan daha iyi yöneteceksin."

"Diyorsun?"

"Ne zamandan beri büyük bir şehri yağmaladınız? Gördüğüm kadarıyla tek yapabildiğiniz köylere girmek."

Rexxar tereddütle duraksamıştı. Bakışları sorgular bir hal alsa da dudakları hala inkar peşindeydi. "Hayır, saldırabiliriz sadece doğru zamanı bekliyoruz."

"Doğru zaman ne zaman peki?" Suho kurnaz bir ifadeyle sorduğunda şimdi adamın yüzünde ki tüm o emin ifadeler tek tek silinmeye başladı.

"Khalımız bizim fikirlerimizi önemser."

"O zaman fikrini öner ve sonuçlarını hep beraber görelim."

Rexxar hiddetle yerinden kalkarken ay ışığı şimdi ikisinin de üzerine yansıyordu. Kanlı bir davanın ilk adımları atılmıştı, sadece içlerinden biri bunun farkındayken diğeri hala sorgulamaktaydı.

"Eğer," dedi keskin sesiyle, "Eğer işler sandığımız gibi gitmezse hazırlıklı ol."

Suho alaycı gülümsemesiyle önce arkasında ki karanlıkta duran Yixing'e ardından Rexxar'a bakmıştı. "Orası bizde."

Rexxar başını salladı, tam çıkacakken aklına gelen şeyle arkasına döndü. Yüzündeki kararsızlıkla, "Senin anlaşmada ki şartını biliyorum ama peki kardeşin?" diye sormuştu.

"Ne olmuş ona?"

"Eğer işler senin tahmin ettiğin gibi giderse onun da canı yanar."

"O bu işin dışında." Uyarı dolu bir sesle bunu söylese de Rexxar çok komik bir şey duymuş gibi güldü.

"Hiç kimse bu işin dışında değil Majesteleri." dedi yüzünde ki her bir ifade gerilirken.


	6. Bölüm 5

Veliaht Prens olmak ateşten bir gömleği giymeye benzer. Bedenini yakan ateş her zaman ne olduğunu sana hatırlatmakla görevlidir. Tüm bakışlar senin üstündedir ve yaptığın en küçük hareketin bile hesabını verdiğin gibi duyulmama şansı bile yoktur. Herkes seni 'gelecekleri' gördüğü için karar hiçbir zaman tam olarak sen de olmaz. Senin ilk önceliğin her zaman diğerlerinin menfaatini düşünmek olmalıydı. Bir de işin içine yıkılmış bir krallık, sürgün edilip tahtan indirilmiş bir hanedan varsa o zaman ilk adımını attığın, ilk kelimen ağzından çıktığından itibaren senden bu sorumluluğu taşımanı beklerler. Bir adım atacaksan yüz kere düşünmelisin,ağzından çıkacak her kelimenin zararını ve yararını tartmalısın. Gerekirse bu taht oyunlarını en kirli şekilde oynamalısın. Senin kendi doğruların diye bir şey söz konusu dahi olamaz. Hanedanın doğrulu tek ve ebedidir.

Bir şeyleri anlamaya başladığından itibaren kendi soyun sana anlatılır. Kralların nasıl fetihler yaptıklarını, bir zamanlar yedi krallığı nasıl tek başına hükmettiklerini ve nasıl ejderhaları dizi getirdiklerini.

Suho hepsini ezberleyecek kadar okumuş ve dinlemişti.

Yeterince olgunlaştığında -beş yaşına girdiğinde- Krala baba kelimesini kullanmaması gerektiğini öğrenmişti mesela, aynı zaman da kralı kendi yapamadıklarının pişmanlığını Suho'ya göstermekten hiçbir zaman çekinmemişti. Suho, onun yaşlandıkça yüzünde artan kırışıklar gibi gözlerinde ki kederin artışını yakından şahit olmuş ve babası son nefesini verirken dahi ona söz vermekten geri kalmamıştı.

"Söz veriyorum Kralım, soyumuz tekrar parlayacak," demişti ve yaşlı adamın ölürken bile yüzünde umut kırıntılarının dolaşmasına neden olmuştu.

Suho tahtı olmayan bir Krallığa gelmişti. Dinlediği, hayallerinde kurduğu soyu canlandırmanın tüm yükü ilk başlarda korkutucu gelse de zamanla alışmıştı. İçinde ki ateşe, kanına güveniyor ve bununla gurur duyuyordu. Babası gibi, ondan önce ki burada çürümüş krallar gibi olmak istemediğini biliyordu. Kitaplara adını yazdırmış, efsane olarak kulaktan kulağa yayılmış bir Kral olmak istiyordu. Fatih Aegon ilk kez Yedi Krallık'ı Targaryen yönetimi altına alıp Demir Taht'ı yöneten kral olarak yaklaşık 300 yıl süren hanedanlık başlattığı gibi Suho da adını buraya yazmak istiyordu. Kimsenin tanımadığı, isminin öylesine sıraya konulmuş bir kral olmak istemiyordu. İşte sırf bu yüzden hiç düşünmeden her şeyi yapmıştı, kendi kardeşini bile satacak kadar ileri gitmişti.

İşler planladığı gibi gitseydi şansları olabileceği gibi barbarlara güvenilmemesi gerektiğini de birinci elden öğrenmesi gerekiyormuş. Ağzı yanmadan hayallerin peşinde koştuğunun farkında bile değildi. Hırs gözünü kör etmekten de öteye gitmişti.

Suho her ne kadar itiraf etmek istemese de kardeşini kıskanıyordu. Onu barbarlara satmış olsa dahi Sehun orada bile kendini yer edinmeyi başarmıştı. Onu sevmeyen bir topluluktan bile kendi halkını oluşturmuştu. Yifan'a Khal dedikleri gibi Sehun da eşi olduğu için ona Khalessi diyorlardı.

Suho kendi adamları haricinde bir kez olsun başkaları tarafından, "Majestelerim," diyerek çağrılmamış ya da aynı saygıyı görmemişti. Gururu sadece kendine değil aynı zamanda kendi soyuna karşıydı. Tüm bunlar hala ne kadar beceriksiz olduğunu vurguluyor ve Kralına son anında verdiği sözlerinin kulakların da yankılanmasına sebep oluyordu.

Yixing, "Majestelerim," diye seslendiğin de daldığı bakışlarını ona doğru çevirdi.

"Yani diyorsun ki demir taht kralsız kaldı."

"Evet, şu an oğlu tahta geçecek gibi görünüyor ama—,"

"Ama etrafında çok fazla rakibi var." Diyerek Yixing'in cümlesini tamamladı.

Kralın ölümüyle çanlar çalmaya, durgun yanardağ tekrar lavlarını püskürtmeye başlamıştı.

£££

Güneşin sıcaklığı altında atlarını sürmeye devam ediyorlardı. Bir grup önceden gittikleri yere varırken diğer grup, Sehun'un grubu, arkadan geliyordu. Bir kaç kere dinlenme molalarının ardından sonunda varacakları rotaya vardıklarında karşıladıkları manzara tek kelimeyle Sehun için korkunçtu. Beklediği bir şey olmasına rağmen hayal gücünün sınırlarının da ötesindeydi.

Sehun atından indiği gibi ilerliyor ve ilerledikçe yerel halkın tüm çığlıkları kulaklarına dolduruyordu. Bunlar daha çok kadın sesleriydi. Her yer yıkıp yerle bir edilmiş, Yifan'ın adamları burada birer terör estirmişti.

Sehun bu barbarlar hakkında öğrendiği iki şey vardı; Bir, paraya inanmıyorlardı. Bu yüzdendir ki yerleşik hayata geçip kolay yaşamaya çalışmamışlardı. İki, geçimlerini bu yolla sağlıyorlardı. Burada zorla köle buluyorlar sonra da kimisini satıp kimisini de kendilerine alıyorlardı. İleri de bir grup kadını köşeye çekmişler ve onlara elinde ki kırbaçla her taşkınlık çıkardıklarında vuruyorlardı. Sehun sinirle onlara yürüdü. Nasıl cani olduklarını bilse de buna göz yumamazdı.

"Hey siz," diye bağırdı onlara yaklaştığında. "Hemen onları rahat bırakın!"

Başta ki adam tam bir kez daha kırbacı indirecekken duyduğu sesle ile duraksadı ve diğerleri gibi başını Sehun'a doğru çevirdi. Alayla bir kaşı havaya kalkarken diğer adamlara baktı. Sehun bu sefer tam diplerine girerken damarlarında ki kanın fokurdadığını hissediyordu. Dişlerini sıkarken tıslarcasına tekrar konuştu. "Onlara rahat bırakın dedim."

"Hadi ya ne hakla? Biz yabancı sürtükten emir almıyoruz."

"Yabancı sürtük olarak değil, Khaleesi'niz olarak size emrediyorum!"

Adamların yüzünde ki her bir kas seğirirken bir kaç saniye birbirlerine baktılar. Ne söyleyeceklerini bilemiyorlarmış gibiydi ve aynı adam sinirle yaklaşacağı zaman, Sehun arkasında Yifan'ın ona verdiği adamların durduğunu hissetti. Bu ona karşı ilerlemesini durdurmuş ve sinirle soluklanmasına neden olmuştu. Elinde ki kırbacı sertçe yere atarken, "Bu burada bitmedi." dediğini duyduğunda sadece omzunu silkmekle yetindi.

Kadınlara ilerlediğinde hepsi korkuyla birbirlerine sarılıyordu. Fena hırpalanmışlardı. İçlerinde ki diğerlerinden daha büyük görünen kadın kalkmayı başardığında, "Teşekkür ederiz," demişti. Sehun sadece başını salladı. Sadece bir grup kadını korumaya başarmıştı, diğerlerine de karışamayacağını biliyordu yoksa bu düpedüz isyan olurdu. Aslında bu bile başına bela açabilirdi.

En azından ne yapacağına karar vermişti. Öğlen çadırda kurulan yemek de yemeğini yerken sadece bunu Yifan'a nasıl söyleyeceğini düşünüyordu. Diğer yandan Suho, Sehun'un karşı tarafında oturuyor ve hemen yanında oturan Yixing ise büyük dikkatle etrafı gözlüyordu. Sanki bir şeyden huzursuz olmuş ve yanında ki kılıcı hemen açığa çıkartacak gibi bir hali vardı.

Ortamda ki sohbet birinin ayağa kalkmasıyla kesilmiş ve derin bir sessizliğin yaşanmasına neden oldu. Sehun bu adamın kim olduğunu biliyordu. Kendisi Yifan'ın sağ kollarından biriydi ve duyduğuna göre eğer Yifan olmasaydı başa geçecek olan isim o olacaktı. Rexxar, Yifan gibi saçları siyah, uzun ve üstü siyah çizgili boyalarla kaplıydı. Yüzü sert ve yine Yifan'dan bir kaç yaş büyük olduğu hafif kırışmış olan göz kenarları sayesinde belli oluyordu.

"Khal," diyerek öne çıkmış ve tam karşılarında durmuştu. Burada ki liderlerine söylenen hitap sözcüğünü kullanmıştı ki normalde bu o kadar sık söylenmezdi, en azından Sehun o kadar sık duymamıştı. Kendisine yandan baktığını hissettiğin de ne söyleyeceğini tahmin etmişti. Adamlar şikayet etmek için Yifan'a değil de Rexxar'a mı gitmişti? Sehun'un ince kaşları çatılmıştı.

"Söyle Rexxar," dedi Yifan hala yemeğini yerken.

"Bu sabah bir olay yaşanmış. Adamlardan bazıları kendilerine bir grup köle kadın bulmuşken," Sözlerini kesip tekrar Sehun'a kısa bir bakış attı. "Bu yabancı tarafından engellenmiş, bu ne demek oluyor?"

Sehun kendisinin sırası geldiğini bilerek ayağa kalktı. Rexxar'ın kurtardığı kadınları bu kadar kafaya takmasının bir sebebi vardı.

"Khal'ım," diyerek söze başladı aynı Rexxar gibi. "O kadınları kendi kölem olarak almak istedim sadece."

Rexxar'ın sinirli gözlerinin hedefi tekrar oldu. "Ne hakla adamların bulduğu kadınları sonradan gelip alırsın?" Sabah ki sözlerin aynısını tekrar duyduğunda hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Khallesiniz olarak." Bastıra bastıra söyledi. "Benim sözümü dinlememek Khal'ınıza karşı gelmek olduğunu benden daha iyi bilmeniz gerekir."

Konuşmasını bitirip Yifan'a döndüğünde, kendisine gurur duyuyormuş gibi baktığını gördü. Yifan belli belirsiz gülümsemesi ve gözlerinin hafif kısılmış görüntüsü onda çok farklı bir tablo yaratmıştı. Bir an şaşırsa da kendini çabuk toparladı.

Rexxar sinirle gözlerini Yifan'a diktiğinde onun da gördüğü manzara daha da sinirlenmesine neden oldu. Çenesi kas katı olmuş ve kırmızı görmüş boğaya dönmüştü.

Üç ayda Sehun sadece dil öğrenip, Nini ile dost olmaktan başka şeyler de yapmıştı. Mesela Yifan ile aralarında seviyeli bir ilişkileri vardı artık. Nasıl olduğunu anlayamasa da Yifan ile yaşamak zorunda olup onunla sürtüşmek yerine onu bir avantaj olarak kullanabilmek için kendinden ödünler vermek zorunda kalsa da bunu başarabilmişti. Sehun eğer halkın sevgisini kazanabilmiş olsa ve saygı görse her şey daha da iyi olabilirdi ama bu topluluk onların deyimiyle 'yabancı sürtükleri' kesinlikle sevmiyordu. O kişi kim olursa olsun, hangi haneye sahip soy ismi olursa olsun hiçbir önemi yoktu. Bu hem hoş hem de bir o kadar dezavantajdı.

"Ne zaman etrafta ki şehirlere baskı yapacağız? Karılar gibi oturmaktan ve at üstünde boş boş dolanmaktan sıkıldık. Köyler yeterli gelmiyor," dedi bir anda Rexxar. Sanki asıl karın ağrısı buymuş da sonunda söyleyebilmişti.

Suho yerinde dikleşirken yüzünde anlamsız bir sırıtışla Yifan'a baktı. Ne cevap vereceğini biliyor ve işin sonunu tahmin edebiliyordu.

Etrafta ki şehirlere baskı yapıp yağmalamak onlar için her zaman yaptıkları normal bir şey olsa da, Yifan'ın Sehun ile evlendikten sonra bunu yapması burada ki mutlak olan otoriteye de karşı çıkmaktı. Yifan'ın isyan çıkartıp tahta geçmek isteyen bir hainin kardeşiyle evlenmesi zaten yeterince ilgi çekmişti. Eğer daha fazla ilgileri üstlerine çekeceklerse karşı tarafın olası bir kararı onlarında savaşa girmeye mecbur bırakırdı. Bu da en çok Suho'nun işine yarardı. Yani her iki tarafta onun işine yarıyordu fakat Yifan artık yok olması gerek bir düşmandı.

"Merak etme bir karara varacağım, şimdi içki içme zamanı." Elinde ki içkiyi kaldırıp kafasına dikecekken Rexxar'ın kendi içkisini yere atmasıyla şimdi ortalık da ki büyük sessizlik yerini fısıldaşmalara bırakmıştı. Herkes nefesini tutmuş olup biteni anlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Sürekli söylediğin bu Khal ama yaptığın hiçbir şey yok, yabancı sürtükle olmaktan başka!" Bağırışı çadırın ortasında her an bir volkan patlayacakmış gibi sarsıntı yaparken, Sehun yanında duran Yifan'ın vücudunun gerilmesinden ve bakışlarında ki o ürkütücü karanlıktan ne kadar sinirlendiğini hissedebiliyordu. Yüzü çoktan onun ölümünü ilan etmişti bile.

"Khal'ın ile böyle konuşmaya nasıl cüret edersin?" Ayağa hızla kalmış ve Rexxar'ın karşısına dikilmişti. Rexxar ise sanki dünyada duyduğu en komik fıkrayı dinlemiş gibi sırıtıyordu. Ya Yifan'ın bir cellat gibi karşısında dikilmesinden cidden korkmuyordu ya da güvendiği bir şeyler vardı. "Hangi Khal'dan bahsediyorsun? Kendi klanına ihanet eden Khal'dan mı? Yoksa artık saltanatı yok olacak olan Khal'dan mı?"

Rexxar boş bir şekilde Yifan'ı tehdit edecek bir adam değildi hele ki sonunda kendi kellesi varsa. Yixing çoktan Suho'yu kenara çekmiş ve şimdi de Sehun'u yerinden kaldırmaya çalışıyordu. 'Beni takip etmelisiniz' diye kulağına fısıldasa bile Sehun olayların ne kadar ileri gideceğini merak ediyordu. Ne yapmaya çalışıyordu bu adam?

"Kendi ölüm fermanını imzaladın. " Yifan'ın kalın ve karanlık sesi bağırmasa bile herkesin tüylerinin diken diken olmasını sağlayacak şekilde çıkmıştı.

"Öyle mi dersin? Bu nasıl peki."

Rexxar'ın arkasından bir kaç adam daha elinde ki baltalarla ayağa kalktığında tüm kadınlar bağırarak çadırdan çıkmaya başlamıştı bile.

Yixing, Sehun'u kolundan zorla tuttuğu gibi Suho'nun yanına götürmeye çalışsa bile o hızla kolunu geri çekip buna engel oldu. Kendi kılıcını yerinden çıkartırken amacını belli etmişti.

"Lordum bunu yapamazsınız," dedi Yixing şaşkınlıkla. "Buradan hemen uzaklaşmalıyız. "

"Hayır, sen abimi alıp buradan uzaklaşıyorsun ve bende şu an ait olduğum yeri korumak için geri dönüyorum."

Abisiyle son kez göz göze geldikten sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi eski yerine döndü. Yifan'ın ona hafif yandan bakış attığını görmüştü. O da Sehun'un kalmasını beklemiyormuş gibiydi, aslında o da kendisinden bu kadar gururlu bir hareket beklemiyordu. Ama savaşmadan gitmek ona göre değildi ve Yifan'ı böyle bir durumda bırakamazdı ne olursa olsun onlar evlenmişlerdi ve Rexxar'ın yaptığı plan çok adiceydi. Gerçek bir savaşçı gibi davranmak yerine klanların birleşmeden hemen önce ki gece, Yifan'ın yanında az adamları olması durumunu kendi lehine çevirmişti. Dışarıdan duyulan dövüş sesleriyle Rexxar ilk adımı atıp Yifan'a saldırmıştı ama Yifan büyük ustalıkla onu geri püskürttü.

Sehun da ona doğru gelen diğer haine karşı kılıcını doğrulturken içinde ki savaşma arzusu uzun süre bundan mahrum olduktan sonra şimdi bu duruma seviniyordu.

İçerisi tam bir karmaşaydı ve dışarısı bundan daha beter durumdaydı. Bir zamanlar aynı sofrada yemek yiyen adamlar şimdi isyan bayrağını çekmiş ve ölümüne birbiriyle dövüşüyorlardı. Ve bunun altında yatan gizli nedenin de kendisi olduğunun farkındaydı.

Sehun son anda arkasında gelen adamı fark edip kılıcını o daha atakta bulunamadan boğazına sokmuş ve tahta kirişe dayamıştı. Kılıcı geri çekerken duyduğu vıcık vıcık ses yüzünü buruşturmasına neden olmuştu.

Öte yandan Yifan her ne kadar güçlü biri olsa da beş altı adamla aynı anda o bile uğraşamazdı. Kolundan ağır bir yara almış gibi görünüyordu ve hareketleri yavaşlamıştı. Sehun onu için mi yoksa bundan sonra olacak şeyler için mi endişelendiğine emin değildi.

Yifan yere düştüğünde önünde ki adamın karnını deşmişti ama kafasında hissettiği ağır darbeyle gözleri kararmış ve ardından kendini yerde bulmuştu. Onun ile göz göze gelirken ilk defa ne düşündüğünü biliyordu.

£££

Güneşin yakıcı sıcaklığı yavaş yavaş yerine akşamüstünün esintisine bırakmış, parçalı bulutlar etrafta toplanmıştı. Gözlerini zorlukla açmayı başardığın da kafasının arkasında feci bir ağrı hissetti. Uzun süre aynı pozisyonda durmaktan vücudu kas katı kesilmişti. Bilinci yerine geldiği andan itibaren dışarıda bir yerde bir tahtanın üstünde direğe bağlı olduğunu anlamıştı. Halat fazla sıkı bağlandığından nefes alırken bile kasları yırtılmış gibi ağrıyordu.

Boğazı o kadar kurumuştu ki şu an sadece su içmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Eğer onlarda da, ölmeden önce bir isteğin var mı, mevzusu geçiyorsa kesinlikle bu hakkını kullanacaktı.

Etrafı insanlarla dolarken Yifan'ın da bir başka direğe bağlı olduğunu gördü. Üstü başı kan içindeydi ama yüzü dimdik, karşıda duran Rexxar ve adamlarına bakıyordu. Görünür de Suho ve Yixing'e dair en ufak bir şey yoktu ve bu da azda olsa onun sakinleşmesine yardımcı olmuştu. En azından onlar kurtuldu.

Nini'yi annesinin yanında dolu gözlerle ona bakarken gördüğünde üzülmemesi için gülümsemek istedi ama şu an hiçbir uzvu onu dinlemiyordu. Konuşulan şeyleri bile anlamakta güçlük çekiyordu.

Adamlarından biri Sehun'un uyandığını Rexxar'a söylerken şimdi tüm aç bakışların üstünde toplandığını hissetti. Hepsi kana susamış, onun ölümünü izlemek için bir yılan gibi kıvranıyorlardı.

"Prenses de uyandığına göre törene başlayabiliriz. İyi izleyin Lordum çünkü izleyeceğiniz son şey bu olacak."

Arkada ki adamlar bir sandıkla onlara yaklaşırken Sehun düşündüğü şey olmaması için bildiği tüm Tanrılara dua ediyordu. Ama her zaman ki gibi bir başınaydı. Sandığın kapağı açılmış ve içinde ki yumurtalar gün yüzüne çıkmıştı. Suho'nun onları almadan kaçtığına inanamıyordu. Hayır, buna inanmasına imkan yoktu.

Elinde ki baltayla yumurtalara vurdukların da Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Piç kuruları. En azından hiçbir darbe onlara zarar vermemişti. Sonunda Rexxar sinir olmuş bir şekilde adamlarına işaret ederek Sehun'un yanına götürmelerini emretti.

"Onun soyundan olan ve yine onun soyuna hizmet eden her şeyi yok edeceğiz." Onun bağırışıyla halk da coşkuyla karşılık vermişti. İstedikleri tek şey ölümdü, bir nedene bile ihtiyaçları yoktu. Sehun gözlerini Yifan'a dikti. Onun her ne kadar belli etmek istemese de yüzünde ki hayal kırıklığını görebiliyordu. Gözleri eski ışıltısını kaybetmişti. Boşluğa bakıyormuş, gördüğü tek şey dipsiz bir karanlık gibiydi. Daha birkaç ay önce onun sağlığı için dua eden halkı şimdi ona sırtını dönmüş ve ölmesini diliyordu. Her şey çok saçma ve adiceydi.

Rexxar onlara doğru yaklaşırken, Yifam bakışlarını uyandıklarından beri ilk defa Sehun'a çevirmişti. Düz tutmaya çalıştığı ifadesiyle son kez ona bakıyordu. Bundan sonra olacakları tahmin etmek çok da zor değildi.

"Geri geleceğim Sehun." Onun dilinde konuşmuştu. Sehun'un hafif yana düşmüş başı şaşkınlıkla kalkarken üçüncü defa onun dilinde konuştuğuna şahit oluyordu. "Ben gerçek Khal'ım." Diye bağırdı bu sefer kendi dilinde halkına dönerek. "Benden kurtulamayacaksınız!"

"Birazdan gördükleri tek şey senin ölmüş olan beş para etmez vücudun olacak."

Rexxar herkese sırıtarak baktıktan sonra bir saniye bile düşünmeden elindeki baltayı Yifan'ın tam kalbine geçirmişti. Olayların hızına yetişmek zordu. Adrenalin damarlarında kan görevini görürken Sehun donduğunu hissetti. Öyle ki ayaklarının dibine konulan yumurtaların farkında bile değildi. Gözleri doluyor ve daha fazla tutamadan yanağında süzülüyordu. Bu kadar üzüleceğini kendi bile ummazdı. Bu dünyada ki en kötü şey sevdiklerin tarafından ihanete uğramaktı.

Rexxar bu sefer ona doğru yaklaştığında ağlamasını durdurmak istedi, onu istediği bir manzara sunmak istemedi ama bunu başaramadı. Yifan'ın yanında hep çok sağdık bir adam gibi görünürdü, nasıl bunu yaptığına hala inanamıyordu. Yifan sadece bir saniye önce yaşarken şimdi yoktu. Kalbi göğsünü delmeye çalışıyor gibi hızla vurmaya devam ediyordu.

''Senin ölümünde aynı sana laik olacak hiç merak etme.''

Kendini tutamayıp yüzünü tükürdüğünde yüzünde ki sinir bozucu gülüşü yerine kızgın bakışlar almasından son derece memnundu. En azından bunu yapabilmişti. Arkada ki adamlara çabuk olmasını bağırdığında Sehun 'layık' derken neyi kastettiğini şimdi anladı. Onu yakacak, acı dolu çığlıklarını büyük zevkle bir melodi gibi herkese dinletecekti. Aynı şu an Yifan'ın bedenini yakmaya başladıkları gibi.

Ama bilmediği şey, Sehun ölümünün ateşten olmasına son derece memnundu.

Etrafına daha çok tahta ve çalı dizilirken, çoğunluğunda ölümün getirdiği parıltıları görüyor ve kalp atışının hızlanmasına sebep oluyordu. Nini'ye bakacak cesareti yoktu. Başını öne doğru eğmişti ve çevresinin ateş için hazırlandığı gerçeğini kafasından çıkarmaya çalıştı. Yaptığı şeyden kesinlikle pişman duymuyordu. Sadece işin sonunda bir hiçe dönüşmesi canını yakıyordu. Yifan ölmüştü ve sıra ondaydı.

"Rexxar!"

Suho'nun sesi yankılandığında, Sehun hışımla başını kaldırdı. Abisi ve arkasında ki bin ton adam buraya yaklaşıyordu. En azından son kez onu görmeyi başarabilmişti ama ardından olacakları sadece tahmin edebilirdi.

İşlerini sağlama almak için ellerinden geleni yapmışlardı. Sonunda ateşin çıtırtısını ve hemen ardından gelen sıcaklığını hissederken bu sefer gözlerini yumdu. Abisi geliyordu ama her zaman gibi bunda da geç kalmıştı.

Gökyüzü onunla beraber kararmış ve geceyi aydınlatan tek şey onun ateşi olmuştu. Yaz bitmiş, sonbahar başlamıştı.


	7. Bölüm 6

Gece; soğukluk bedenleri üşütecek, rüzgar ise her yeri savuracak derece güçlüydü. Köyün boş arazisi ise tüm bunların aksine yangın yeriydi. Havaya karışan küller, is kokusu kimisine ziyafet kimisine büyük bir ihanet tablosunu gözler önüne seriyordu.

İki direğin etrafına geniş bir halka çizilmiş ve komple orayı da yakmışlardı. Böylece ateş gittikçe büyümüş, durduramaz bir hale gelmişti. Onların inançlarında ateş kutsaldır. Ölülerin vücutları yakılır ve önemli kişilerin külleri ise saklanırdı. Bu gelenek bir çeşit ejderhaları anma olarak da görülürdü. Sehun... Hanenin küçük prensi ise direk ateşin için de can vermişti.

Suho kaç saattir ateşin karşısında durup izlediğini bilmiyordu, Rexxar'ın ona da ihanet etme olasılığını düşünerek hareket etmiş ama yine de geç kalmıştı. Daha kendi kardeşini koruyamazken nasıl bir Kral olabilirdi ki? Nasıl tahtı ele geçirebilirdi?

Rexxar, Yifan taraftarlarını kılıçtan geçirdikten sonra adamlarını geri çekilmesini emredip burayı terk etmişti. Kendi intikamını almış ama konuşulan hiçbir şeye uymadığı gibi Sehun'u ve yumurtaları da Yifan ile aynı kaderi yaşamasını sağlamıştı. Suho delirecek gibi hissediyordu. Kalbi, şimdi hemen git saldır diye bağırıyor, beyni ise bir plan kurmadan harekete geçmemesini fısıldıyordu. Rexxar'ı şimdi öldürmeye kalksa ucunda kendi cesedi için de bir mezar ayırmalıydı. Eğer o da ölürse soy onla beraber tamamen biter ve yok olurdu. Bunları düşünüyor ve dizlerinin üstünde kumlara gömülmüşken kaç saattir oturduğunu bile bilmeden nefret ettiği ateşi izliyordu, hayatında ki sahip olduğu iki şeyi birden yok eden ateşi... O piçi ne olursa olsun Yifan'ın yerinde olmayı yalvaracak hale getirecekti. Bunu inandığı inanmadığı tüm Tanrıların huzurunda yemin ediyordu.

Gözünde ki yaşlar yanaklarında bir yol çizerken ilk defa kendisini bu kadar güçsüz hissediyordu. Yaptığı her işi eline gözünü bulaştırmaktan yorulmuştu. Dahası bu sefer ki bedeli çok pahalıya patlamıştı. Daha fazla ne yapabilirdi ki? Her şey bitmişti. Her şeyi batırdığı gibi düzeltme şansı bile yoktu. Bir Ejderhaya bağlı olan hanenin ejderhasız var olamayacağı gibi, bir krallık donanması olmadan duramayacağı gibi, Suho da Sehun olmadan yapamazdı. Bu gerçeği ilk defa kabul ediyor olması onu daha da kahrediyordu. Kanadı kopmuş bir kuş gibiydi. Belki de hiçbir zaman uçamayacaktı. Muhafızı yanına gelip aynı onun gibi dizlerini kırıp üstüne otururken ona bakmayı reddetti. Bu zavallı ve güçsüz halini kimse görmemesi gerekiyordu.

Yixing gözlerini kısmış ateşe dikkatle bakarken, "Sizde bir söz var," diye mırıldandı sessizce. Suho'nun onu dinleyip dinlemediğini yan gözle kontrol ettikten sonra devam etti. "Ateş ve Kan."

"Ateş ve Kan." Dudaklarını farkında olmadan aralanıp tekrar etti onu.

Bir rivayete göre tüm ejderhalar ateşten doğmuştu ve insanoğlunun kanı onlara yaşamı vermişti. Hanenin sözü bu efsaneden geliyordu.

"Bir çok kesimin inandığı farklı Tanrılar ve dinleri var. Kuzey; Eski Tanrılar'a inanırken, Westeros da ise Yedi İnancı hakim. Boğulmuş Tanrıya inanılan Demir Adaları da var tabii. Kendi geleneklerine göre inandıkları bu dinler onlar için kusursuz olmalı. Arada ki boşlukları görmeyecek kadar sahiplenmişler hepsini ama bazen aslında hepsinin içinden en mantıklı Ölüm Tanrısı gibi geliyor göze. Belki de gerçeği direk gösterdiğinden insanlar bundan çekiniyor ve geri duruyor. Bizler kandırılmayı daha çok severiz, böylece canımız yanmaz diye düşünürüz."

Belki de bu kadar çok inancının olmasının temeli buydu. Hepsi birbirinin eksiklerini tamamlayarak kendilerine yol çizmişlerdi. Ölüm Tanrısı bile kendi suikastçılarını oluşturuyor cana karşı can anlayışını savunuyordu.

"Böyle bir Kral'ın muhafızı olmak istemezdin, değil mi?" diye sordu birden Suho. Kızarmış gözleri Yixing'in kahve irislerine kilitlenmişti bu sefer.

Muhafız başını iki yana sallarken, yüzünde dümdüz bir ifade vardı.

"Valyrian Medeniyetini ilk duyduğum zaman ki heyecanımı hala hatırlıyorum. Küçük bir çocuktum ve bilirsiniz ki tüm erkek çocukların en büyük eğlencesi savaş hikayeler dinlemektir. Herkesin ilgisini çeken bir tarihi hikayesi vardı. Büyük bir merakla tüm kitaplarını okumuştum. Kendilerine özgür halk demeleri, hiçbir zaman bir imparatorluk olma çabalarına girmemeleri dışarıdan birisinin kolay kolay anlayabileceği bir şey değildi. Sanki onlarla ilgili her şeye başkaldırış gibiydi. İlk baş küçük bir medeniyet olan bu topluluğun, Valyrian yarım adasındaki volkanın madenlerinde ejderhaları keşfedene kadar tek geçimleri çobanlık olması ilginçti. Sonrası ise masalın en heyecanlı aynı zamanda en korkunç kısmıydı. Ejderhaları ehlileştirmeye çalışmak onlarla beraber büyük bir medeniyetin yükselişini tarihe yazmak... Valyrialılar, sizin, Targaryenlerin atası. Sizin kanınız da bir âdemoğlu ile ejderhanın kanı dolaşıyor. Böyle bir Krala hizmet etmekten onur duyarım."

Suho kurumuş olan boğazını yutkunarak geçiştirmeye çalıştı. O da Valyria hakkında devam etme ihtiyacı hissetmişti. "Ejderhaları savaş da yıkıcı birer silahına dönüştürdüler. Essos kıtasında yayılan büyük bir imparatorluk kurdular, her ne kadar teknikte imparatorluk gibi görünmeseler de ve yine Valyria Kıyameti ile de son buldular." Tüm bu bilgileri kitaptan okuduktan sonra bir kez daha bizzat babasından dinlemiş ve diğer ataları gibi Valyrian dilini öğrenmişti. Kendisi de Sehun'un öğrenmesi konusunda çok yardımcı olmuştu. Küçük Sehun o zamanlar bu dili epey zor bulmuş ve herkesin aksine hocalarından daha geç öğrenmişti. Suho hatırladığı bir anıyla yüzünde silik bir gülümse oluştu. Yine bir gün Sehun dersten kaytarmak için kaçıp saklanmıştı. Herkes küçük afacanı aramak için seferber olsa da Suho onu kendi odasının dolabında bulmuştu. Kimsenin aklına abisinin odasında saklanma olasılığı gelmemişti

Suho onu kendi kucağına çekerken küçüğün yüzüne büyük bir dikkatle bakmış, "Eğer öğrenmezsen, nasıl bir Ejderha ile konuşursun?" diye sormuştu, sesi kardeşiyle konuştuğu için her zaman kullandığı sert tonunun aksine daha bebeksiydi. Sehun küçük elleriyle oynarken kirpiklerinin altından abisine bakıyordu. "Konuşamaz mıyım?"

"Konuşamazsın."

Sehun dudaklarını büzmüş, amber gözleri dolu dolu bakarken "Onlar benim dilimi öğrensin o zaman," diyerek bağırıp ağlamaya başladığında Suho o an cidden ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Bir süre öyle dursa da gülmekten kendini alamamış ve o güldükçe Sehun daha çok ağlamaya başlamıştı. Kardeşi o zamanlar bile fazla saftı.

"Ateşi söndürelim mi?"

Yixing sessiz kalarak bir süre daha Suho ile beraber bu acı tabloyu izlese de konuyu değiştirme amacıyla sorduğun da, Suho yorgun bir iç çekerek aynı Yixing gibi başını iki yana salladı. Ayağa kalkıp üstünde ki kum tanelerinin yerle buluşmasını sağlarken, "Ateş ve Kan," sessizce kelimelerin tekrar düşmesini ve geceye karışmasına izin verdi. Bu bir yeminden öte inanıştı.

"Sabaha kadar o ateş yanacak."

Arkasını dönerek ilerlerken kalbinde taze acısını yaşayan Suho'yu da geri de bırakmıştı. Şu an ihtiyacı olan tek şey intikam ateşiyle dolu olan Suho'ydu.

£££

Mucizeler, insanoğlunun kavramakta en zorlandığı olaydı. Bu onları ya korkutur ya da sadece hayran bırakırdı. Ama yine de hepsi işin özünü araştırmaya çekinirdi, böylesini daha güvenli buldukları içindi belki de.

Suho güneşin ilk ışıklarıyla beraber yerel halkın odaklandığı yere doğru yürüyordu. Yixing onu uyandırdığında ne olduğunu anlayamadan kendini kalkmış bir vaziyette bulmuştu. Muhafızının yüzünde ki ifadesini okuyamamış ve sadece tedirginlikle çadırından çıkmasını sağlamıştı. Adımları savsak, gözleri yeni uyanmaktan dolayı hala odaklanma sorunu yaşıyordu. Beyni yavaş yavaş idrak ettikçe kalbi de onla beraber hızlanıyor, midesinin için de bir düğüm varmış gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı.

Kimseden en ufak bir ses çıkmıyordu, Suho bunun şaşkınlıktan olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu ama bakışlarda ki korku da onla beraber sessizce eşlik ediyordu. Sonunda geceden beri başında durduğu alana geldiğinde ayakları olduğu yerde durdu. Kolunda ki tüyler diken diken olmuş, derin bir nefes alma ihtiyacı ile göğsü şişmişti.

Eski şarkıların melodisi çalmaya başladı, masalın anlatıcısı tekrar sahneye çıktı. Efsane, artık sadece efsane değildi.

Sehun çıplak bir şekilde elleriyle dizlerinin üstüne sarmış yerde oturuyordu. Onu en son gördüğü yerdeydi. Vücudu, yüzü, saçı ateşten nasibi almış, isle kaplanmıştı. Daha kendine gelemeden, Sehun onun geldiğini hissetmiş gibi başını kaldırdı ve o an amber hareler ile elalar birbirini buldu. Suho tekrar derin bir nefes aldı ama aldığı nefes şu an yeterli bile gelmiyordu. Bacakları boşalırcasına dizlerinin üstüne çöktüğünde gözünden akan gözyaşları da ona eşlik ediyordu şimdi.

Sırt kısmından gelip sol ve sağ tarafından çıkan iki yavru ejderha Sehun'un omuzlarında yerlerini almışlardı. Kanatlarını açarak ürkek gözlerle etrafı inceliyorlardı. Üçüncüsü ise Sehun'un elini tek başına sahiplenerek kendini orayı yuva bellemiş gibiydi. Dördü orada öylece dururken masum ve savunmasız görünüyorlardı. Sanki tüm dünyayı ayakları altına almayı hedefleyecek güçleri yokmuş gibi fazla masum ve fazla savunmasız.

Tarihin eski kitaplarında ki tozlu sayfalar tekrar açılmış ve kıyametin habercisini veren ilk kelimelerini yazmaya başlamıştı.


	8. Bölüm 7

Masallar gerçek olmazdı, ona böyle öğretilmişti. O sonları 'sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşadılar' klişesini gerçek dünya da göremezdiniz. Ne o ışıltılı, masum dünya buraya yakışırdı ne de buranın karanlığı oraya. Sehun da masalları dinleyerek ama gerçek dünyaya tanıklık ederek büyümüş bir çocuk olarak bu ayrımı çok net bir şekilde görmüştü. Şu an elinde bir mucizeye sahip olması bile bu gerçeği değiştirmiyordu.

Kafasını tekrar örtünün altına sokarken kaç saattir uyuduğunu, kaç saattir uyanıp boş boş kendi iç dünyasında geçirdiğini bilmiyordu. Sadece yaşadığı sessizlik fırsatını kullanmaya çalışıyordu. Kulaklarında ki o uğultular hiç geçmeyecek gibi gelse de onlar bile sessizlik karşısında susmayı tercih etmişti. Vücudunun karıncalanmasına sebep olan bedeninde ki gezginleri hissetse de sonuna kadar inatla görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu ve bu konuda kendini bile şaşırtacak kadar iyiydi. Bazen onlardan garip ufak tefek sesler duysa da sanki özellikle Sehun'u rahatsız etmemeye çalışıyorlardı ya da Sehun sadece öyle zannediyordu. Hala tam olarak aklını toparlayamamıştı, bedeninde en ufak bir çizik bile yokken ruhu kılıç darbelerinin sonucu zorlukta hayatta kalmış gibiydi. Kanaması vardı ve tam olarak neresinin kanadığını da bilmesine rağmen maalesef ona çözümü yoktu.

Beyninin için de dönen anıları, son sözünü, son bakışını... Tüm bunlar tüm enerjisini emmiş ve üstüne üstlük başına gelen şeylerin gerçekliğini iliklerine kadar hissetmek zorunda kalması, kendini yatağı saklamasıyla son bulmuştu.

Yüzünü örtünün altından kaldırıp boş boş yukarıyı izlerken onun gibi bir başka başta kolunun üstünden örtünün içinden çıkmıştı. Huysuz, garip sesini çıkardığında Sehun ona yandan bir bakış attı. Gecenin karanlığına benzeyen gözleri kendi gözleriyle kesiştiğinde bedeninden bir soğukluk akmış, istemsiz titremişti. Onlarla göz teması kurmak konusunda hala iyi değildi- daha onlarla tanışalı bir gün bile olmadığını var sayarsak yine de büyük yol katetmişti. Derinin üstünde ki gri renkler aklına yumurtaları getirdi ve onun Kai olduğunu tahmin etti.

"Ne bakıyorsun?" diye hafifçe mırıldandığında, Kai başını uysalca yana yatırmış ve yine garip o sesi çıkarmıştı.

Gözlerini devirip dikkatini bulunduğu yeri incelemeye verirken bu sırada da Kai ona daha çok yaklaşmıştı, koluna tamamen yaslanırken ilgi bekleyen küçük bir kediyi anımsatıyordu. Tek farkı küçük yavru kediler sevimli olurdu ve büyüdüklerinde ağızlarından ateş çıkmazdı.

Birkaç kez eski saraylarında ki mahzenlerin altında ejderha iskeletlerini görmüştü. Babaları, Suho ile onu bir çok kez aşağıya indirip isimlerini, haklarında ki bilgileri en ince ayrıntısına kadar anlatarak sırayla gezdirmişti. Kapının yakınında ki iskeletler küçük ve zararsız görünüyordu fakat yavaş yavaş en ücra köşelere kadar gittiklerin de küçük iskeletler büyümeye ve gittikçe o zararsız halleri kaybolmaya başlamıştı. En son gördükleri ise sadece kafatası olan ve kafatası bile bir oda büyüklüğüne sahip olan Kai'dı. Ellerinde ki meşaleden ateşin oluşturduğu gölgeler bu devasa canavarın iskeletini daha da korkunç görünmesine neden olmuştu. Şimdi yanında, koluna yaslanan ve ilgi bekleyen Kai'ın ileride ona dönüşme ihtimali komik ve imkansız bir şeymiş gibi görünüyordu.

Bir anda sağ tarafında da hissettiği hareketle kaşlarını çattı. Pembeli olan da sıkılmış olsa gerek tamamen örtünün altından çıkmış,paytak adımlarla yatağın üstünden yürüyerek Sehun'a yaklaşıyordu. Üçüncüsü ise hala örtünün altındaydı ve küçük bir yerde örtünün düzenli aralıklarla kalkıp inmesi onun uyuduğuna işaret ediyordu.

Pembeli olan boynuna doğru geldiğin de hafifçe gerilerek bakışlarını ona indirdi ama şimdilik ona taktığı takma adın sahibi olan 'pembelinin' tüm ilgi ve odağı Sehun'un boynuydu. Derileri sert ve pürüzlüydü ama tuhaf bir biçimde onlarla temas etmesi kendini rahatlatıyordu. O yüzden ona sokulmalarına izin veriyordu. Pembeli orada kendini yer edinmeye çalışırken bu sefer Kai dan duyduğu o garip ses ilk defa daha kalın ve yüksek çıkmıştı. Buna karşın pembeli umursamaz bir şekilde kendini Sehun'un boynu ile omzunun arasında ki boşluğa bıraksa da, Kai bu sefer yaslandığı koldan huysuzca kalkmış ve Sehun'un üstüne çıkmaya çalışırken hedefi pembelinin yanına gitmekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Sehun istemsiz kıkırdadı. Çünkü Kai o küçük boyuyla Sehun'un üstüne çıkamıyordu ve her ne kadar kanatlarını kullanmaya çalışsa da daha yavru olduğu için uçmayı beceremiyordu. Kanatları açılıp duruyor sonra hayal kırıklığıyla geri indiriyordu. Bu Kai'ı daha da sinirlendirmiş olsa gerek kuyruğunu da hızlı bir şekilde de sallayıp duruyordu.

Derin bir nefes verdi, Kai'ı almayı ve pembelinin yanına koymayı düşünse de ne olacağını kestiremediği için tereddütle eli havada kalmış ve tam da o sıra çadırı açılmıştı. Yavrular uzaktan atışmayı kesip olası bir atağa karşın tüm dikkatlerini çadıra giren kişilere vermişlerdi aynı sahipleri gibi.

Sehun sadece biraz daha yalnız kalmak istiyordu ama görünen o ki abisinin verdiği süre dolmuştu. Belki de daha fazla uzatmadan her şeyin konuşulması daha iyiydi. Sehun da düşündükçe deliriyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Suho'nun yanında Yixing ve Yifan'ın ilk gün yumurtalarla beraber gönderdiği yaşlı kadın vardı. Sehun daha sonra onun kabilede ki en üst rütbeli bir şaman olduğunu öğrenmişti. Kadının yüzü iki ejderhayı da gördüğünde daha da aydınlanmıştı sanki. Gözleri dolu dolu onlara bakıyor, üst dudağı gurur ve mutluluk karışımıyla kıvrılıyordu. Kadınla olan ilk konuşmasını hatırladığında Sehun da içinden gülmek istedi. Oysa kendinden çok emindi.

Suho bir kaç adımlarla onlara yaklaştığında ellerini tereddütle Kai'a doğru uzatmıştı fakat yavru ejderhanın bir kediyi anımsatan tıslamasıyla hızla geri çekmesi bir oldu. Yine de yüzünde 'her şey harika gidiyor' gülümsemesi hakimdi.

"Daha iyi hissediyor musun?" Bu sefer tüm ilgisini ona çevirdiğinde Sehun başını sallamakla yetindi. Hala Suho ile tam olarak nasıl konuşacağından emin değildi. Olan tüm olaylardan sonra konuşmaları gereken çok uzun konular vardı ve Sehun artık listeyi takip edemiyordu. Bakışları bir an için Yixing'e kaydı. Yixing diğerlerine nazaran daha arkada duruyordu. Yüzü ifadesizmiş gibi görünse de gözleri sanki olası bir düşmanı tanımlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi ejderhaların üstündeydi. Pembeli olan boynun da zararsız bir şekilde yeniden uyuklarken Kai'ın ani hareketleri şövalyeyi tedirgin ettiğini fark etmişti. Bu biraz komikti ama yine de normaldi, aralarında ejderhalarla en alakasız kişi oydu çünkü.

Şaman da Suho'nun yanında durdu ve Suho da açıklama yaparak, "Ejderhalar için şimdilik onu getirdim," dedi. Kendi evlerinden çok uzakta olduklarına göre ellerinde ki şimdilik en iyi yardımcı oydu.

Suho belli etmeden çocuksu heyecanıyla Şamana döndüğünde kadın dikkatle ejderhalara bakıyordu. "Cinsiyetli olup olmadıklarını söyleyebilir misin?" Şu an ki en merak edilen sorunun cevabı bu olması gerek ama Sehun bunu hiç düşünmemişti. Aklının ucundan bile böyle bir ihtimal geçmemesi kaşlarını çatmasına sebep oldu. Cinsiyetli olabilirler miydi? Bakışları tekrar Kai'ı bulduğunda, Kai de hissetmiş gibi bir anda başını ona doğru çevirdi.

"Bir ejderhanın cinsiyetli olup olmaması dışarıdan belli olmaz. Bu daha çok yaydıkları aurayı hissedebilen kişilerin fark edebilecekleri bir şey."

"Ve sen hissedebiliyorsun." dedi Sehun bir den. Tanıştıkları ilk gün bunu gayet belli etmişti. Bu sefer kadınla göz göze geldiğin de şaman başını olumlu anlamda başını salladı.

"Hissedebiliyorum."

"Ve?" Suho sabırsızca ayağını sallarken sordu.

"Kai ve şu boynunda yatan ejderhanın ikisi de cinsiyetli."

Sehun istemsiz nefesini tutarken, Suho ve Yixing de kısa bir an bakıştılar. Bu bilginin iyi bir şey mi yoksa kötü mü kimse tam olarak bilmiyor ya da emin olamıyordu. Cinsiyetsiz bir ejderha ile uğraşmak 100 kat zorsa, cinsiyetli bir ejderha ile uğraşmak onun 1000 katı kadar daha zordur. Normal bir ejderha kendi şartlarına göre zaten oldukça zekidir ve bunun üstüne insana dönüşebilen bir ejderha olması... Düşündükçe tüylerinin diken diken olmasını sağlıyordu. Onun üstünde hakimiyet kurmak, güneşin sağdan doğması kadar imkansız ve daha önce görülmemiş bir durum.

"Peki diğeri?" Yutkunurken kendini toparlamaya çalışmış ve sonunun da kendine geldiğin de sormuştu Sehun. Üçüncüsü tam bacakların dibinde örtünün altında hala her şeyden habersiz uyumaya devam ediyordu. Şaman da örtünün altında ki yavruya bir kaç saniye bakmıştı. "Büyük ihtimalle cinsiyetsiz, diğerleri kadar güçlü bir aurası yok fakat kesin olarak da cinsiyetsiz diyemiyorum."

"Sebep?"

"Bir cinsiyetsizin aurası çok daha güçsüz olur ama bu yavru bunun da üstünde. Belki de cinsiyetsiz olmasına rağmen fazla güçlüdür, kim bilir."

Hayatları tamamen değişmiş ve hayallerine hiç bu kadar yaklaştıklarına ne Sehun ne de Suho daha önce hissetmişti. Planlarda bazı değişiklikler olsa da sonuç yine aynıydı. İkisinin belki de tek ortak nokta oldukları yer buydu. Peki bu ittifak her şeye rağmen sürebilir miydi? Güvendikleri dostlar gerçekten dost muydu?

Suho, Sehun ile yalnız konuşabilmek için diğerleri çadırdan çıkarmadan hemen önce şaman tekrar Sehun'a dönmüş ve ona bir başka bilgi daha vermişti. Sehun ile daha çok konuşmak istediği gözlerinde ki ışıltıdan belliydi. Sehun'a daha önce yumurtalara baktığı gibi bakıyordu. Mucizenin kaynağı oymuş gibi...

"Bu arada, Kai ve pembe ejderha cinsiyetli oldukları gibi aynı zaman da ikizler. Belki bilmek istersin şimdiden."

Cinsiyetli ve aynı zamanda ikiz ejderhası vardı, bir de üstüne büyük ihtimalle cinsiyetsiz olduğu tahmin edilen bir ejderha daha... Ve bu ejderhalarla arasında şimdiden garip bir bağ vardı ki, Sehun bu konu hakkında Suho'nun ne düşündüğünü duymaya korkuyordu. Ejderhaların Babası... Sehun onun elinden bunu çalmış olamazdı değil mi? O bile bunu nasıl başardığını bilmiyordu. Her şey bir anda gerçeklemiş ve Sehun sadece izlemekle kalmıştı.

Sonunda sadece ikisi ve üç ejderhalarla baş başa kaldıklarında, Suho yatağın ucuna oturup bir elini Sehun'un bacağına koyarak gözlerini ona dikti. Yüzünüzün her bir santimini inceliyordu sanki. "Eee," dedi oyunbaz bir ifadeyle. Yan bir sırıtış yüzünde oluşmuştu. "Ona bir isim düşündün mü?" Bakışlarıyla boynundakini işaret etti. Gerçekten de hiçbir sorun yokmuş gibi davranıyordu.

Ayrıca hayır, bir isim falan düşünmemişti ama şimdi kafasını başka şeyle meşgul etmek iyi bir fikir gibi görünüyordu. Sehun isimler konusunda her zaman berbattı. Şimdilik ona ait olan bir şeye isim koymak daha da zor gibi geliyordu ve şey diye bahsettiği bir ejderha üstüne üstlük cinsiyetli bir ejderha olunca üstünde ki yük daha da fazlaydı. Bakışları son kez kısa bir an boynunda ki boşlukta durmuş ve en sonunda fazla uzatmadan başını sallayarak derin bir nefes almıştı.

"Jongin." dedi.

Annesi hep bir çocuğu daha olsa Jongin ismini koyacağını söylerdi ve babası nedense bu isimden hiç hoşlanmazdı. Suho'nun manidar gülüşü ortamı dolduğunda Sehun da aynı şekilde gülümsedi. Şimdi önlerinde çok daha zorlu bir yol görünüyordu ama her şeyden önce Sehun'un öğrenmesi gereken bir gerçek vardı. Cevabı her ne olursa olsun duymak zorunda olduğu bir gerçek.

"Yifan'a yapılan ayaklanmada senin de payın var mıydı?"

Yüzünde ki yarım gülümsemeyle sorduğunda, abisinin yüzünde ki tüm ifadenin donuklaşmasını izledi. Kaşlarını havaya kaldırmıştı. Bu soruyu bekliyordu ama belli ki bu kadar aniden sormasını beklemiyordu. Cevabını biliyordu Sehun, şu an abisinin yüz ifadeleri bir kanıtmış gibi önüne sürülürken artık cevabı biliyordu. Sadece bir de onun ağzından duyması, gerçeklerin kelimelere dökülmesine ihtiyacı vardı. Böylece yaptığı hiçbir şeyden vicdan azabı duymayacaktı.

"Şu saatten sonra bu bir şeyi değiştirecek mi?"

"Her ne kadar anlaşmalı bir evliliğim olsa da, eşim ona yapılan saldırıda öldü abi." Tekleyen nefesini düzene sokarken kısa bir an duraksadı. Yifan'ın hayal kırıklığıyla ama her şeye rağmen güçlü duran sesiyle ona geleceğini söyleyen sözlerini hala duyuyordu sanki. Zihni bunu unutmayı reddediyor, tüm hayatı boyunca peşini bırakmayacağını biliyordu.

"Ve o yapılan saldırıda ben de ölebilirdim. Şu an burada olmayabilirdim. Hanenin prensi bir hain tarafından meydanda alay edilerek yakıldı. Eğer bu işte senin de payın varsa, evet, bu her şeyi değiştirir."


	9. Bölüm 8

Bağ; kolay kolay silinemeyecek kadar özel, silindiğinde ise izlerini sonsuza kadar taşıdığın belki de evrenin yaptığı en tuhaf şeydi. Birbirlerine nedensizce mecbur bırakır ve kimi zaman bundan hoşlanırken kimi zaman ise sadece nefret edersin. Evet kolayca silinmezdi, izlerini taşırsın ama diğer her şey gibi bu da imkansız değildi. Her şeyin bir sınır noktası olduğu gibi bunun da vardı.

Aileler arası bağ, arkadaşlar arası veya sevgililer arasında ki bağ biraz anlaşılması daha kolaydı. Bir hayvan ve insan arasında ki bağı çözmek çok daha zordu mesela. Belki, sahibin gösterdiği sevgi ve yaklaşımı evcil olmaya yatkın hayvanların zayıf noktasıydı. Bu bile aslında anlaşılabilirdi. Fakat kendi ile bu yavrular arasında ki bağı çözmek ise tam bir gizemdi. Yüzyıllar boyunca süre gelse de bunun en heyecanlı noktası belki de buydu. Sehun, onlar kendisini sevsin diye ilk adımı atıp sevgi göstermemiş ya da onu zararsız görsünler diye yemek vermemişti. Kendisine alışmaları için zaman bile vermemişti. Sanki her şey çok doğalmış gibi, sanki hep bunu bekliyorlarmış gibi, onlar direkt Sehun'u yuva bellemişlerdi. Asıl bağ buydu.

"Çok yaramaz görünüyorlar."

Yixing gergin bir gülüş bıraktığında Sehun başını hafifçe yana çevirip arkasına, ondan uzakta duran Yixing'e döndü. Sonbaharın ılık havasını tadını çıkarmak için kampa biraz uzakta kalan boş arazide taşların üstüne oturmuş, bir yandan da ejderha yavrularının oyun oynamalarını izliyordu. Kendisi gibi onların da çadırda sıkıldığını hissetmişti. Ama asıl nedeni; şu bir kaç günde herkesin ona olan bakışlarından kaçma isteğiydi. Onu ilah olarak görüyorlardı. Yifan'ın burada ki halkından, onun sahnesine şahit olanların hepsi onun tarafına geçmesi şimdilik iyi bir başlangıçtı, yine de üstünde daha az bakışların gölgesini hissetse bu kadar stres yapmayacaktı. Fakat her ne kadar kendisine bile itiraf etmeye çekinse de, bundan hoşlanmaya başlamıştı. Üstünde adım adım gezinen gücü hissediyordu.

Şövalye bir kaç büyük adımla prensin yanına geldi. Ejderhalara temkinli bakışlar atmaya devam ederken, üçünün de yürümeyi yeni öğrenmiş bebekler gibi kendi aralarında yarış halinde koşuşturmaları aynı zaman da sevimli bir görüntü oluşturuyordu. Ufak yaramazlar güneşin keyfini sonuna kadar çıkarıyorlardı.

Sehun gözlerini kısarak biraz da etrafı incelemeyi kesip tüm ilgisini Yixing'e vermeyi sonunda düşündüğünde, şövalye rahatsızca tekrar yerinde kıpırdandı. Prensin onu neden buraya çağırdığını bilmese de aklında oluşan bir kaç maddelik bir liste vardı.

"Abime bağlılık yeminini ettiniz, değil mi?"

Sehun'un güzel tonlamalı sesini sonunda duyduğun da Yixing suratında ki düz ifadesini bozmamıştı. "Evet, Prensim." Yanıtını bekletmeden hemen verdi.

"Peki bu bağlılık yemininiz, abim Suho'ya mı yoksa haneye karşı mıydı?"

Yixing hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. Dilini dişlerinin arasında gezdirirken nasıl bir sınava tabi tutulduğunu anlayama çalıştı fakat karşısında duran prens her zaman onu şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu. "Tam olarak sorunun amacını anlayamadım prensim," dediğin de Sehun taşların üstünden kalkmış ve karşısına dikilmişti. İnce kaşlarından biri havaya kalkmıştı. "Aslında kolay bir soru sordum fakat anlamadıysanız sizin için daha açık konuşabilirim." Saçlarını kulağının arkasına atarken yüzün de küçük, tatlı bir gülümseme hakimdi. Gözleri güneşten dolayı kısık bakmaya devam ediyordu .Dışarıdan, hala oyun oynamaya devam eden yavru ejderhalar kadar çok masum görünüyordu.

"Abim ile benim aramda seçim yapmak zorunda kaldığınızda Sör Yixing, hanenin menfaatini mi düşünürsünüz yoksa bağlılık yemini ettiğiniz kişinin menfaatini mi?"

Ses tonunun altında ki mesaj gayet açık ve netti. Eğer diyordu, eğer aksi bir durum da beni karşınıza alırsanız yaratabilecek sonuçlarını önceden siz seçmiş olursunuz.

£££

Sıcağı hep sevmişti Sehun. Derinin kızarması ve orada birer ateş topuna dönme hissinin verdiği hazzı seviyordu. Küçük yavrular şimdi ateşin karşısın da günün yorgunluğunu çıkararak mayışmış bir şekilde uzanırken Sehun da oturarak onlara eşlik ediyordu. Ortamda ki huzur sayesinde ruhu tatlı bir hisle dolmuştu.

Kai ters dönmüş bir şekilde kendi halinde yuvarlanıp kanatlarını yavaşça açıp kapatırken, Jongin uzandığı yerden kalkıp yorgun adımlarıyla Sehun'a doğru yürümüştü. Sehun da bakışlarıyla ona belli etmeden takibe aldığında, yavru ejderha açtığı ağzıyla dışarıya boş buhar üfleyerek Sehun'un dizlerinin önüne gelmiş, kanatlarıyla bacaklarına vururken sahibinin ilgisini çekmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun inatla hareketsiz bir şekilde ona bakmaya devam edince de tuhaf ince sesler çıkarmaya başlamıştı. Sehun ikili arasında ki bir farkı daha keşfetmişti. Kai kızdığında daha kalın sesler çıkarırken Jongin ona nazaran daha naifti. Üçüncüsü hakkında edindiği bilgiler ise diğerlerine göre tamamen hiçti. Onun tüm gün boyunca yaptığı tek şey uyumak, Sehun'un onlara verdiği etleri yemek, oyun oynamak ve arada gelip Sehun'u kokladıktan sonra geri uyumaktı. Jongin de uyumayı çok sevse de, onun gibi tüm zamanını buna harcamıyordu. Sehun, onun diğerlerine göre daha zayıf olduğunun farkındaydı ve istemsiz bu konu hakkında endişelenmekten kendini alamıyordu. Bu üç yumurcağın onlara sağlayacağı faydadan çok onlara alışmış olduğu gerçeği vardı. Sehun şimdiden kendini onlara fazla kaptırmıştı.

Jongin'in seslerini duyan Kai yuvarlandığı yerden başını hızla onlara çevirdiğinde düşman hattına saldırılmış gibi hızla kalkmış ve aynı hızla onlara doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Fakat heyecandan önüne dahi bakmadığından kilimin katlanmış kısmına takılmış ve bir anda kendini tekrar yerde bulmuştu. Sinirli ve kalın garip sesini yükselttiğin de Sehun gülmemek için kendini zor tutsa da dayanamayıp kıkırdadı. Kai ağzını açmış ve ağzından çıkarmaya çalıştığı ateşle düşmanını -yani kilimi- yakmaya çalışıyordu. Ama o da Jongin gibi yapabildiği tek şey; havaya karışan buhardı.

Bu sırada da Jongin artık vuruşlarını sertleştirdiğinde Sehun kaşlarını çatarak ellerini ona doğru uzattı. Yukarıya çıkmaya çalışıyordu galiba? Jongin eline zıpladı ve garip sesi kesip uysal kedi moduna geçmişti yine. Kai de o sıra çoktan yanlarına ulaşmıştı ve her tarafından bu durumdan hiç memnun olmadığını açıkça gösteriyordu. Bu ikizler hiçbir konuda anlaşamıyordu sanki.

Jongin'i onun istediği şeyi tahmin ederek omzuna yerleştirdi. Afacanın en sevdiği yer burası gibiydi ve çıkardığı mırıltılar da bunu kanıtlıyordu.

"Kai uslu dur," diyerek onu uyarsa da, Kai o rahatsız edici sesi çıkarmaya devam ediyordu ve Sehun sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. Dizinin önüne gelip uçmaya çalışıyor ama kanatları bunun için hala güçsüz olduğu için her seferinde başarısız olmaya devam ediyordu. "Tamam, Kai dur artık."

Dizine Jongin den daha sert kanatlarıyla vurmaya başladığında, "Sana dur dedim!" diyerek Valyrian diliyle bağırdı. Kai bunu hiç beklemiyormuş gibi bir anda durmuş ve şaşkın bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirmişti. Sehun'un sesinden rahatsız olan üçüncü yavru da yattığı yerden hafifçe titremişti. Sehun onları korkuttuğunu fark ettiğin de yutkunmuş, âdem elması aşağıya doğru hareket etmişti. Kai'ın şaşkın bakışlar yerine kızgınlığa bırakırken yavru ejderha Sehun'dan uzaklaşmış ve hızlı, sert adımlarla eski yerine doğru gitmişti. Sehun bu bakışlardan hiç ama hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Onların kendisine böyle bakabileceğine hiç ihtimal bile vermemişti. Karnında gezinen yumru ona farkında olmadan ağzının açmasına ve neredeyse Kai den özür dilemesine neden olacakken çadırın açılmasıyla tüm bunlar geçmişti.

"Beni çağırtmışsınız Prensim."

Suho içeriye son zamanlarda sıkça duyduğu neşeli sesiyle girdiğinde, Sehun pozisyonunu bozmadan ateşin karşısında oturmaya devam etti. Bakışlarını abisine çevirdiğin de az önce ki huzur da ruhunu tamamen terk etmişti. Kanın akışı hızlanmaya başlarken bu gece her şeyi çözmeye hazırdı.

Ayağa kalkarken omzunda ki Jongin'i alıp yere bıraktı. Jongin her ne kadar hoşnut olmasa da Sehun'un az önce Kai'a kendi dilleriyle çıkıştığını gördüğü için çekinerek geri eski yerine gitmişti.

Sehun önden yürüyerek çadırdan çıktığında kendisini takip eden ayak sesleriyle beraber boş araziye doğru rotasına devam ediyordu. Hava kararmış, hafif rüzgarın esintisiyle beraber saçları uçuşurken etrafta ki tüm insanlar çadırlarına çoktan girmiş ve etrafta kimse kalmamıştı.

"Buraya neden geldik Sehun?" diye sordu Suho. Sesinde ki şüphe yavaş dalgalarla kulağına ulaşmıştı.

Sehun kendi etrafında dönerek yüzünü Suho'ya çevirmiş, arkaya doğru yürümeye devam ederken şimdi kalın üst dudağı yukarıya doğru kıvrılmış ve olacak her şeye rağmen gülümsüyordu.

"Hatırlıyor musun abi, kendimi bildim bileli her zaman senin baş şövalyen olacağımı söylerdim."

Suho, bir kaç önceki gece gibi tüm yüz ifadesi parçalanıp yerine donukluğa bırakırken şimdi aynı zoraki bir gülümseme onda da oluşmuştu. "Evet, hatırlıyorum." dedi gergin sesiyle. Kardeşiyle ilgili her şeyi hatırlıyordu.

Sehun tekrar arkasına dönerken sonunda aradığı yere gelmiş ve durmuştu. İkisi de buranın tam olarak neresi olduğunu biliyordu. Bir hafta önce burada yaşanan her şeye bizzat şahit olmuşken, sanki hepsi birer hayalmiş gibi geliyordu şimdi. Ama hatıralarının bıraktığı acı oradaydı. Bunun bir hayal olmadığını bas bas bağırıyordu. İntikam tüm kanına karışmış orada kaynamaya devam ediyordu. Şimdi solukları hızlanırken göğsü de aynı şekilde ona eşlik ederek hızla inip kalkıyordu. Bir dizinin üstüne eğildi ve yerde ki iki kılıcı da alarak geri ayağa kalktı. Suho ile aralarında hatırı sayılı bir mesafe varken kılıçlardan birini ona doğru attı.

Konuşulmaya gerek yoktu. Her şey sessiz bir anlaşmayla imzalanmış ve gecenin şahidine bırakılmıştı.

İki tarafta kılıçlarını sert bir şekilde tutarken gözler tüm ifadesizliğiyle birbirlerine kilitlenmişti, aynı her şeyi tüm çıplaklığıyla anlattığı gece gibi. Tabii Sehun o zaman bile Majestelerinin bazı şeyleri sakladığına emindi. Ama artık bunun da bir önemi yoktu. İki genç de sanki düşmanla ölüm kalım savaşı veriyormuş gibi birbirlerine saldırıyorlardı. Kılıç sesleri geceyi dolduruyor, saç diplerinde ki ter şakaklarına kadar yol çizerek iniyordu.

Suho bulduğu açıyı kullanarak darbeyi indiriyor, Sehun kendini çabuk toparlayarak geri püskürtüyor ardından da kendi darbesini vuruyordu. İkisinin de şimdiden birçok kesik yerleri oluşmuş, kıyafetleri kana bulanmaya başlamıştı.

"Devam mı?" Aradan geçen uzun zaman sonra Suho nefes nefse sordu. Artık göğsü hızlı soluk alıp vermekten patlayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Ve ondan bir farkı olmayan Sehun ise cevabını kılıcını sertçe ona savurarak vermekten çekinmemişti. Sehun daha önce Suho'nun şövalyesi olmayı düşlerken şimdi ise ölüm meleği olmaya çalışıyordu.

Tüm kartları açık oynuyorlar ve kazanının hiçbir şey elde edemeyeceği gibi kaybedenin sonsuza kadar çıktığı bu oyunda, Suho'nun yaptığı ters hareket ve ardından sırtında hissettiği dirsekle sendeleyen Sehun, bir kaç saniye içerisinde kendini kumların içinde ve üstünde de Suho'yu bulmuştu. Ellerinde ki kılıçların her biri farklı yerlere düşerken bu sefer yumruklar söz hakkını almıştı. Her biri farklı bir şeyin hıncını alırken birbirlerine ne kadar zarar verdikleri umurlarında bile değildi.

Sehun sonunda dirseğini Suho'nun kasığına geçirdi ve yarattığı fırsatla onu yan devirerek bu sefer üste geçen kişi oldu. Yumrukları art arda onun yüzüyle buluşurken, eklem yerleri sürtünmeyle kızarmış ve komple soyulmuştu. Suho'nun yüzü ise kanlı kaplıydı ve hala ikisini de durdurmaya yetmemişti. Ne kadar ileri gidebileceklerini görmek istiyorlardı. Belki de bu hayatlarında ki en büyük sınavdı. Hiç konuşulmamış konular, söylenmemiş sözler, bilerek veya bilmeyerek yapılan hataların tümünü bu şekilde çözüyorlardı. Eklemleri isyan bayrağını çekse de, tüm vücutlarını kullanamayacak kadar yorulsalar da, açılmış o tüm yaralar kanlarıyla yıkanmış ve ikisinin de ruhu tüm bunların aksine içini boşaltarak rahatlamıştı.

"Daha iyi misin?"

İkisi de yan yana uzanırken nefesini ilk toparlayan yine Suho olmuştu. Yüzü kanlı kaplı olmasına rağmen gülümsüyordu ve dışarıdan bakan birisi bu manzarayı görse aklını bile kaçırabilirdi.

"Sence?" diye geri sordu Sehun. Hala ağzından nefes almaya devam ediyordu. Suho'dan duyduğu, cık sesiyle beraber o da zorda olsa gülmeyi başarmıştı. Tepelerin de dolunay parlamaya devam ediyor ve bu ikili deli ruhları ve bedenlerinde ki yaralarla her şeye rağmen kumların arasında uzanmaya devam ediyorlardı.

"Bana evet dediğin o gece seni öldürmek istedim."

"Biliyorum."

Ve gerçek şu ki Sehun ölüm meleği olmayı bile beceremiyordu.

"Fakat Sehun," diyerek başladı ve duraksadı. Sessiz mırıldanması geceye karışıyordu ve sanki kimsenin onları duymasını istemiyordu. Başını zorda olsa kardeşini çevirmeyi başardığında, gözlerinde ki tüm duyguları şimdi rahatça görebiliyordu Sehun. "Sen zaten benden alabilecek en büyük intikamı aldın."

İşte bunu inkar edemezdi ama bu intikam bile Suho'nun yaptığı hata zinciriyle istemsiz gerçekleşmişti. Sehun hiçbir zaman bilerek ve isteyerek hareket etmemişti.

Suho yavaşça yerinden doğrulup kalkmayı başardığında, "Artık aramızda ki bu konuyu da hallettiğimize göre diğer olayımıza geçebiliriz." dedi.

Üstünde ki kum taneleri kimi onla beraber havaya kalkarken kimi de hızla yerle buluşuyordu ve Suho tamamen ayağın üstünde durmayı başardığında gözlerini Sehun'a dikti.

"Benim atladığım hangi olay?" Sehun hala boğazında ki yanmayı hissederken yerde uzanmaya devam ediyor, sanki sonsuza kadar burada uzanabilirmiş gibi hissediyordu.

"Birkaç gün sonra düğünün var kardeşim, tebrikler evleniyorsun."

Ufak bir kıkırtı çıktı önce dolgun dudaklarından ve hemen ardından o kıkırtı bir kahkahaya dönüşerek boşluğa yayıldı. Boğazında ki acı ve her gülüşüyle beraber hareketlenen vücudunun ağrısı umurunda bile değildi.

"Bu sefer kimle evleniyorum abiciğim," dalga geçer gibi sorduğunda Sehun, Suho da eliyle yüzünde ki kanı silerken onun gülüşünü izliyordu.

"Merak etme," dedi önce ses tonu tamamen düzken. "Aday bu sefer uzaktan değil."

"Yaa öyle mi? Sırada ki kurbanın kim öyleyse?"

Suho hafif bir omuz silkmesiyle beraber yerde ki kavga sırasında düşmüş olan daha önce beline bağladığı bezi aldı ve arkasına dönüp çadırına doğru ilerlerken umursamaz dolu sesiyle söyledi.

"Bu sefer şanslısın küçük kardeşim çünkü benle evleniyorsun."


	10. Bölüm 9

_Çıldıracakmış gibi hissediyordum ya da belki çoktan çıldırmıştım ama hala farkında bile değildim. Kimsenin inemeyeceği, inse bile korkudan tir tir titreyeceği gözlerle bakarken nefes aldığımı bile zor hissediyordum. Sonu hiç gelmeyecekmiş gibi bakardı bana ve ben orada, o karanlıkta boğulurum sanki bir daha hiç nefes alamayacakmışım gibi. Aynı şimdi olduğu gibi._

_Birkaç adımla biraz daha yaklaştığında istemsiz titremiş ve her ne kadar aklımdan geri adım atmak, kaçmak varken, bedenim bana itaat etmeyerek ona yaklaşmayı tercih etmişti. Bu soğuk kış gününde, bir tek ateş gibi olan bedeni beni ısıtabilirmiş gibi daha da yaklaştım ona. Aramızda ki o kıvılcım gittikçe yükseliyor ve geriye sadece bizi yakmakla kalıyordu. Boğazımda ki yumruğa rağmen yutkundum. Bakışlarımı ondan başka her şeye çevirmek istememe rağmen onun yüzünde tuttum. Kollarını iki yana açıp beni sarmaladığında bile hareketsiz durmaya devam ettim. Beni sarıyor ve dışarıda ki her şeyden koruyabilmek için kendiyle beni kamufle ediyordu._

_"Her şey geçti," diye fısıldadığını işittim. Sesi de aynı kendisi gibiydi. Midemin kasılmasını sağlayacak, kendimi bir yanardağının için de hissedecek kadar sımsıcak. Başımı iki yana sallıyordum. Gözyaşlarım her zaman olduğu gibi bir tek onun önünde bağımsızlarını ilan edermiş gibi akmaya başlarken, "Hayır" diye fısıldadım. "Hiçbir şey geçmedi, Kai."_

_Hiçbir şey geçmeyecekti. Ömrümün sonuna kadar bu lanet beni takip edecek ve beraberinde de herkesi kendimle birlikte uçurumdan aşağıya atlayacaktım. Fakat en kötüsü de, benle beraber gözü kapalı ilk atlayan da hep Kai olacaktı. Kanatları açarak, her yeri yangın yerine çevirerek beni kurtarmaya devam edecekti. Bu onun da sonunu getirse bile tekrar ve tekrar yapmaktan zevk duyduğu tek şey olmaya devam edecekti._

£££

Soğukluk bedeninde usul usul gezinmeye devam ederken artık üşüdüğünü fark ettiğinde yattığı kumsaldan kalkıp, ağır adımlarla çadırından önce temizlenmek ve rahatlamak için daha önce ayarladıkları taş evlerden birine girdi. Üstünde ki kirli ve artık kullanılamaz hale dönüşmüş kıyafetler bir bir yerle buluşurken kaynar seviyesine ulaşmış suyun içine girdi ve başını köşeye yaslarken tüm bedeninin sıcaklıkla buluşmasının keyfini çıkardı. Çürümüş, kırmızı ve mor karışımı andıran kolları ve bacakları hafif sızlarken umursamıyordu, gözlerini de yumarak her zaman ki gibi sığınağında saklanmıştı.

Bazı şeyleri akışına bırakmak daha kolaydı. Kafa patlatmamak ,düşünmemek... Anı geldiğin de yaşamak ve yine geldiğinde tepkini ortaya koymak. Yorulmuştu, vücudunda ki her bir karış bunu söylüyordu ama bu seslerin üstüne de örtecek yeni bir ses daha çıkmıştı. Bu sese alışık değildi fakat şimdiden ruhu onu benimsemiş ve dinlemeye başlamıştı bile. Bu ses onun güçlü olduğunu vurguluyordu, istediği her şeyi yapabileceğini. Şu an ki ondan çok daha fazlası olduğunu hatırlatıp duruyordu. Tek yapması gereken hatırlamak ve o gücü kabullenmekti. Onu kabullendiği an, bir çok sahne yer değiştirecek ve hikaye baştan yazılacakmış gibiydi. Kendi kendine güldü. Bazen çok abarttığını düşünüyordu ama şu an sahip olduğu üç yavrular ona her seferinde hayalini bile kuramayacağı dünyaların varlığını gösteriyor ve kendinin daha inançlı hissetmesini sağlıyordu. Sehun hala büyümemiş toy bir çocuktu sadece ve yavrularla beraber o da büyüyor, dünyayı birlikte keşfediyorlardı.

Yerel halktan olan eskimiş olan bir kaç kıyafeti üstüne geçirip kendi çadırına girdiğinde her şey bıraktığı gibiydi. Bu sefer yatağa gitmek yerine ateşin karşısın da uyuklayan yavruların yanına gidip onlara hissettirmemeye çalışarak yanlarına kıvrıldı. Üçü de çok derin bir uykudaymış gibi görünüyordu. Yüzünde oluşan silik gülümsemeyle onları izlerken çoktan uykuya dalmayı başarmıştı bile. En azından bir kaç saat kesintisiz uyuduğunu biliyordu. Tekrar gözlerini açmasına sebep olan şey sönmüş ateşin geriye bıraktığı soğukluk falan değildi. Hissettiği küçük kıpırdanmalar ve sesler onun derin olmayan uykusundan hemen uyanmasını sağlayabilmişti.

Elleriyle şişmiş olan gözlerini ovuştururken önce yanında kıvrıldığı yavrulara baktı. İkisi hala derin bir şekilde uyumaya devam ediyordu ve içlerinde ki bir kaçak -Kai- ortada yoktu.

Yattığı yerden doğrularak etrafa göz gezdirdi, yavru kediden bile daha küçük boyuyla etrafta dolanan ejderhayı bulmak çok da zor olmamıştı. Ayağa kalkıp sessiz adımlarla çadırdan çıkmaya çalışan Kai'nin yanına gitmeye çalışsa da, o çoktan onun varlığını hissetmiş ve kısa bir bakış atıp takmadan kaçma işlemini gerçekleştirmeye devam ediyordu.

Sehun her tarafından yorgunluk ve uykusuzluk aksa da onun yanına ulaşıp dizinin üstüne çöktü.

"Dışarıya çıkmak mı istiyorsun?"

Her hangi bir ses alamamıştı. Aralarının hala bozuk olduğunu fark ettiğinde alayla güldü. Bir bebek ejderhadan trip yediğine inanamıyor ya da inanmak istemiyordu ama şu an durum tam olarak da buydu.

Çadırın çok küçük bir parçasını kaldırarak Kai'nin dikkatini çekmeyi başardığında, "Canın çok mu sıkıldı?" diye sordu bu sefer. Yine cevap almayacağını düşünürken Kai o garip sesini çıkardı. Fakat bu ses tonu daha çok, 'oyalama beni de yap şunu' gibi çıkmıştı. Sehun da aynen istediğini yaptı. Çadırı açtığında ilk önce bir soğukluk içeriyi doldurmuş ardında gökyüzünün puslu, alaca karanlık manzarasını görmüştü. Kai çoktan paytak adımlarla dışarıya çıkmış ve ilerlemeye başlamıştı. Sehun da ne kadar çok uykusu olsa da, Kai'nın onu bırakıp gitmeyeceğini de bilse de, kendini onun peşinden takılmaktan alamadı. Bu yavru şu an kendini bile korumaktan acizken onu yalnız bırakmak tam bir aptallık olurdu.

Kai'nin ilk önce tam olarak nereye gitmek istediğini bilerek ilerlediğini düşünmüştü ama bir noktadan sonra Kai başını iki yana sürekli çevirdiğin de kendince öylesine dolaştığına da emin oldu. Bir kaç dakika daha böyle geçmenin sonunda yine kayalıkların oraya ulaşmışlardı. Hava burada daha da soğumuştu ama önlerinde güneşin tam doğuşunu görebilecekleri bir manzara vardı. Kai'nın yanında dikilirken içine derin bir nefes çekti. Uykusu onu terk edip gitmiş geriye sadece yorgunluğun kırıntıları kalmıştı.

Cevap alamayacağını bilerek tekrar konuştu. "Buraya mı gelmek istiyordun?" Bir başka homurdanma daha. Gülerek gözlerini devirdi. Bir yavru ejderhayla arasını nasıl düzeltebilirdi ki? Okuduğu hiç bir kitapta bunun hakkında her hangi bir bilgi ya da çözüm yolları yazılmamıştı.

Yere çöküp oturdu. Ayaklarını ileri uzatırken şimdi hafif rüzgardan saçları darmadağın olmuş ve kollarında ki tüm tüyler soğuğa karşı çıkarak diken vazifesine dönmüştü. Buna rağmen iyi hissediyordu. Kai kendi çapında takılıp kanatlarını açarak olduğu yerden zıplıyor ve güneşin doğuşunu merakla bekliyordu.

Bir elini usulca Kai'nin kafasına koydu. Altında hareketsiz kalınca da yavaşça okşamaya başladı. Bazen anlatmak istediklerimizi kelimelerle değil de dokunuşlarla da gösterebilirdik ve bazen de bunlar tek bir sözden bile daha etkili olabilirdi. Kai'nın ilk önce çekinme hareketleri bir süre sonra daha çok eline doğru sokulmasıyla değişmişti.

İkisinin gözleri birbirini bulduğunda Sehun gülümsemeye devam etti. O siyah gözlerin tüm ilgiyle ona bakmasını seviyordu. Güneşin kızıllığı üstlerine düşmeye başladığında da her şey tamamlandı. Kai ilk defa yağmurla tanışan bir bebeğin heyecanıyla güneşine kavuşurken, Sehun da sadece onun bu sevimliliğini sessizce izleyerek eşlik edebilmişti. Aralarının birkaç saat bozuk kalmış olması bile bu denli canını sıkıyor olduğu gerçeğini de tamamen görmezden geldi. Hayata tutunma sebebi şimdi tamamen onlarken, yanında görememe olasılığına bile katlanamazdı.

£££

"Hey çok uzaklaşmayın!"

Sehun'un sesi yankılandığında yavrular daha çok cıvıldayıp hızlarını arttırmışlardı. Yerel halk yerde koşmakta olan ejderhalara karşın uzakta durmakla yetiniyor ve yanlarından geçecekleri vakit hemen oradan uzaklaşıp koca bir alanı onlara bırakıyorlardı. Bu da yavrulara garip bir zevk vermiş olsa gerek nerede kalabalık insan topluluğu varsa oraya gidiyorlar ve insanların kaçışlarını izliyorlardı.

Sehun gülümsemesini gizlemeye çalışırken yanına yaklaşmakta olan Yixing'i gördüğünde tüm o neşesi bir anda uçup gitmişti.

Şövalye referansını yaptı. Prensin bakışlarını takip ederek oyun oynayan ejderhaları gördüğünde, şimdi milletin neden oradan oraya kaçıştığını ve bazı çocukların eğlence çığlıklarını attığını daha iyi anlamıştı. "Sevimli görünüyorlar değil mi?" Diye Sehun'un sorduğunu duydu. Kaşları hafifçe kalkarken, "Ben pek öyle demezdim..." derken, Prens kaşlarını çatarak ona dönmüş ve Yixing'in susmasını sağlamıştı. Siyah saçlarını karıştırdı ve önünde ki manzarayı izlemeyi kesip Sehun'a döndü. Çocuğun onları izlerken ki hayranlığı ve sevgisi bakışlarından bile belli oluyordu. Bu kitaplarda ki anlatılan bağdan çok daha etkileyici ve gerçekçiydi.

"Majesteleri sizi bekliyor." dediğinde, Sehun derin bir nefes vererek ona döndü. "Majesteleri beni nerede bulacağını biliyor."

"Ona karşı saygısız olamazsınız."

"Ne?" Ağzından şaşkın bir nida çıkmıştı. Bu herif ne saçmalıyordu böyle? "Bakın Sör Yixing, sizinle daha önce bir konuşmamız geçti ve yaptığınız bu hareketlerle bana cevabını verdiğinizi düşünmeye başlıyorum."

"Majesteleri sizinle evlilik hazırlıkları kuruyor."

Sehun gözlerini devirmemek için kendini tuttu. "Evet, hayalinde." diye söylendi sıkıntıyla. Öyle saçmalıklardan bahsetmiş ve Sehun bunu aptal bir şaka olarak görmek istemişti. Ya da o gece tüm enerjisini kullandığı için beynine oksijen bile gitmemiş olup böyle saçmalıklar zırvalamış da olabilirdi. Suho'yu anlamayı bırakalı çok olmuştu ve ne yazık ki tüm teorilerinin aksine Suho'nun ne kadar ciddi olduğunu da biliyordu. Majesteleri, küçük kardeşinin gücünü sonunda kavramış ve o gücü kendine saklamaya karar vermişti. Çünkü Suho hala istediği her şeyi yapabileceğini zannediyordu.

"Hayalinde olduğuna emin misin?" Yixing soru dolu gözleriyle sorduğunda, Sehun tekrar karşı çıkmak için ağzını açmıştı ki vazgeçip başını iki yana sallayarak karşılık verdi. Nefesini tüketmeye bile gerek yoktu, kimse onu anlamamakta kararlıydı. Daha fazla uzatmaya gerek duymadan önden ilerleyerek direkt Suho'nun çadırına doğru gidip içeriye girdi.

Suho, masanın üstüne yaydığı haritadan bakışlarını kaldırarak yüzünde ki gülümsemeyle beraber Sehun'a çevirmişti. "Cidden mi? Şimdi böyle mi olduk?" diye söylendi Sehun. Bu samimi tavırlara alışık değildi ve ikisi arasında çok sahte duruyordu. Öyle ki, Sehun kusmak falan istiyordu.

"Geçen ki gibi kavga da edebiliriz, benim için bir sakıncası yok." Suho'nun bu 'her şey harika' havası gittikçe daha can sıkıcı bir şeye dönüşmüştü. Sehun hariç herkesin her şeyi geride bırakıp yoluna devam etmesi sinir bozucuydu.

"Evlilik hazırlıklarına başlamışsın duyduğuma göre, bu kadar eminsin yani kendinden?"

Suho kaşlarını kaldırarak, normal bir ifadeyle "Teklif falan beklemiyordun değil mi?" diye sordu. Sehun gözlerini büyüterek inanamaz bir ifadeyle ona baktığında da devam etti. "Önce ki evliliğin de sorun etmediğin için bunda da etmezsin diye düşündüm. Alışıksın sonuçta."

Sehun artık sinirden gülmek istiyordu. Her an dudaklarından hiç durmayacak olan bir kahkaha firar edebilirdi. Tüm duyguları karmakarışık bir hale gelmişti. "Sen gerçekten delirmişsin." dediğinde, Suho da ellerini iki yana açarak "İltifat ediyorsun." dedi.

"Seninle evlenmeyeceğim, bunu biliyorsun."

"Küçük kardeşim biraz fazla hızlı karar vermiyor musun? Sorun kardeş olmamız olamaz, değil mi? Bu hanemiz için hiç garip bir şey değil çünkü. Eski atalarımız birçok kez kanlarını saf tutmak ya da başka sebeplerden dolayı böyle evlilikler yapmıştı. Bunu benim kadar çok iyi biliyorsun."

Sehun saçlarını eliyle dağıtırken çadırın tam ortasına geldi. Ellerini tahta masanın üstüne koyarken şimdi masanın diğer tarafın da duran Suho'yla karşılıklı bir şekilde birbirlerine baka bilmişlerdi. Suho'nun yüzünde ne kadar alaylı bir ifade varsa, Sehun da tam tersi sinir doluydu. Bir kez daha söyledi. Anlayabilmesi için milyonlarca kez tekrar daha söyleyebilirdi. "Seninle evlenmeyeceğim."

Suho ise bunu tamamen görmezden gelerek masanın üstünde ki haritaya tekrar bakmıştı. "Bak," dedi ve şu an oldukları yeri harita üzerinden gösterdi. Ardından elini kaydırarak okyanusun üstünden geçmiş ve diğer kıtanın üstüne gelmişti. Son durağın üstünde parmağını hareket ettirirken, "Evimizden ne kadar uzak olduğumuzu görüyor musun?" diye sormuştu. Bir an için duraksayıp bakışlarını oraya çevirdi. Ev kelimesi zihnin de bir kez daha yankı yapmıştı. Suho her zaman ki gibi ikisinin de tam zayıf noktasından vuruyordu.

Kendini toparlamaya çalışarak, "Harita bilgimin olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun?" dedi huysuzca. Asıl amacı konuyu başka yere çekmek olsa da Suho'nun buna hiç niyeti yoktu. Üst dudağı tekrar alayla kıvrılmış ve parıldayan göz bebekleriyle tüm ilgisini ona vermişti.

"Eğer hayalimizin gerçekleşmesini istiyorsak birlikte hareket etmeliyiz Sehun, her ne kadar istemesen de buna mecbursun. Bir Kral olarak yeteri kadar gücüm yok." Tek kaşını kaldırarak, yüzünde 'kimin yüzünden acaba' dediği ifadesiyle Sehun'a baktı. "Buna karşın kardeşimin çok fazla gücü var."

Bu bir tehditten çok daha fazlasıydı. Suho otoritesinin ne durumda olduğunu ve Sehun'un 'fazla' güç elde ettiğini dolambaçlı yollarla anlatmak yerine doğrudan söylüyordu, hem de olmaması gereken bir güç olduğunu da açık bir şekilde ifade ediyordu.

Sehun gülerek başını iki yana sallarken, "Beni ikinci kez kullanacaksın çünkü bensiz hiçbir halt yapamayacak durumdasın, hala." dedi. Bu durum fazla komikti. Birbirlerinden nefret etseler bile hala beraberlerdi.

Suho kollarını göğsünde bağlarken olan durumu çok açık bir şekilde ifade etti. "Benim sana ihtiyacım olduğu kadar senin de bana ihtiyacın olduğunu biliyorum. Eğer öyle olmasaydı şimdiye kadar o kıymetli kılıcın benim kalbimin üstünde yerini alması gerekirdi."

Birlikte oldukların da birbirlerini tamamlıyorlar ve anlaşamasalar bile aynı çıkar doğrultusun da hareket edebiliyorlardı. Fakat ayrı kaldıklarında ikisi de, vahşi ormanda tek başına kalmış yaralı bir ceylan gibi olacakları biliyorlardı. Başına aç kurtların üşüştüğü bir ceylan...

Fakat yanıldığı tek bir nokta varsı Suho'nun. Sehun hala bunu yüksek sesle söyleyebilecek zamanı bekliyordu: Sehun artık yalnız değildi ve bir daha ki hatasında Sehun'un bu görmezden gelme olasılığı bile söz konusu değildi.

"Bu son şansın," demişti çadırdan çıkmadan hemen önce. Bu Suho için Sehun'un kabullenişi olsa da, Sehun için şimdilik bir bekleyişti.

Adımları hızlı ilerlerken diğer yandan derin bir soluk aldı. Damarların da kan yerine öfke akıyordu sanki. Her an her hangi bir şeye patlaya bilirmiş gibiydi ama tek yapabildiği kendine kuytu bir köşe aramak ve yalnız kalmayı düşlemekti. Etrafında ki sesler susarsa, kafasında ki sesler daha anlaşılır olurdu ve belki de bir şeyler düşünebilirdi. Tüm bunları planlarken duyduğu bir çocuğun çığlıyla duraksadı, başını sese doğru çevirdi. Küçük çocuk yere doğru çökmüş ağlıyordu. Yavru ejderhaların sesi bir den yükseldiğinde Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve hızla koşarak oraya gitti. Etrafına toplanmış millette çocuğu sakinleştirmeye çalışsa da, çocuk titreyen sesiyle "ben bir şey yapmamıştım ki" diye söyleniyordu.

Sehun insanları ittirdiğinde çocuğun ağlama sebebini, önünde uzaklaştırmaya ama bunu yaparken bile korktukları ejderhayı görmesiyle öğrenmişti. Dudakları aralanıp, "Ato" diye fısıldadığında kendi sesi bile ona yabancı gelmişti.

Çocuğun kolunda ki ön kısmında ciddi bir kızarıklık vardı ve üstü kabarcık gibi şişmişti. Annesi olduğunu tahmin ettiği kadın çocuğu yerden kaldırdığı gibi şifacıya doğru götürüyordu.

Herkes birbirlerine bakıp fısıldaşırken, Sehun tüm dikkatini Ato'ya vermişti. Onların bu kadar çabuk ağızlarından ateş çıkarmalarından ziyade birine bu kadar çabuk zarar vermiş olmalarının şaşkınlığını yaşıyordu. Her ne kadar gözünde onlar birer bebek olsa bile tam anlamıyla bir ejderha oldukları gerçeğini çabuk atlamıştı. Ato bir çocuğa zarar vermişti. Eğer biraz daha büyük ve ateşi daha kuvvetli olsaydı, o çocuğun sadece kolunda ki ufak bir yanıkla kurtulamayacağını biliyordu.


	11. Bölüm 10

Rahat bir yatak, her an banyo yapabileceği bir küvet ve eskisi gibi sadece ona ait olan bir oda. Sehun yüzünde ki gülümsemeyle yatakta uzanırken eski halini ne kadar özlediğini yeni fark etti. Bir süre sonra o yaşama o kadar çok alışmıştı ki, sanki tüm bu daha önceki hayatında olan şeyler yabancıymış gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı.

Şimdi birer hayal gibi gelse de bunların hepsi gerçekti. Kaldıkları bölgenin yakın bir şehrinde ki Qarth da bulunan zengin bir lord onları kendi kalesinde ağırlamak istemişti. Yani Suho'nun anlattığı buydu. Ama Sehun asıl amacın kulaktan kulağa yayılan ejderhaları yakından görmek istedikleri için davet edildikleri biliyordu. Suho şimdiden bir çok müttefik arayışına girmişti ve sırada ki hedefte, şu an kalesinde kaldıkları Daxos ve şehirde ki tüm zengin prens ve lordlardı.

Qarth şehri dışarıdan insanı hayranlık uyandıracak kadar gösterişli ve her yerinden ben zenginim, diye bağıran lordların ev sahipliğini yapıyordu. Liman kenti olması ticaretin her daim canlı olmasını sağlıyor ve bundan çok büyük gelirler elde ediyorlardı. Sehun ilk kez adımını bastığında buraya, kendini bir an için yabani gibi hissetmekten alıkoyamamıştı.

Yavrularda yeni ortamı önce bir garipseseler de kısa sürede alışmışlar ve sahipleri gibi burayı baya sevmişe benziyorlardı. Ato yatağın üstünde her zaman ki yemekten sonra uyuklarken, Jongin büyük bir merakla odayı geziyor ve Kai de artık kanatların işlevini çözerek çok yükseklere olmasa da kendi çapında oda da uçuyor ardından da dikkatini bir şey çektiğinde de onla uğraşıyordu. Mesela, terasa bakan pencerelerinin üstünde ki uzun ve boncuklu perdeler küçük ejderhanın çok ilgisini çekmiş olacak ki kaç dakikadır onlarla oynamaktan vazgeçmiyordu.

Sehun uzandığı yataktan Ato'yu rahatsız etmemeye çalışarak dikkatlice kalktı ve odanın içinden başka odaya bağladığı kısa koridordan geçerek büyük, mavi taştan yapılmış büyük havuza doğru gitti. Bir süredir doldurmaya çalıştığı suyun sıcaklığını kontrol etti. Hala tam olarak istediği kıvama gelmese de yardımcıları uğraştırmak istemediğinden direkt üstündekileri çıkarmaya başladı. Yere düşen kıyafetleri umursamadan önce bir bacağını ardından diğer bacağını da suya sokarak yavaşça içinde uzandı. Onunla beraber su hafifçe taşarak havuzda küçük bir dalganın oluşmasına neden olmuştu. Kendi terasında ki havuzdan bile daha büyük ve daha ihtişamlı duruyordu. Ona kalsa akşama kadar burada öylece uzanabilirdi ama önce Suho ardından da akşam yemeğini organizasyon eden diğer zengin lordlar buna asla izin vermezdi. Bir an da aklına gelen bir şarkı dizisinin ritmini tutturarak keyifle kısık sesle mırıldanmaya başladı. Gözlerini yumuyor ve zamanını en iyi şekilde değerlendiriyordu. Kulağında sanki o alıştığı ezgilerin notaları çalıyormuş gibi yüzünde bir gülümseme hakimdi.

On ya da yirmi dakika daha bu huzurlu ortam sürerken duyduğu ayak sesleriyle kirpiklerini aralayarak karşı duvarı izlemeye başladı. Boş olan banyo, suyun sıcaklığıyla buharla kaplanmıştı ama yine de göz gözü görüyordu. Nitekim içeriye giren Suho'yu da gayet net bir şekilde görmüştü.

"Ben de huzurumun ne zaman kaçacağını merakla bekliyordum," diye söylendi Sehun. Sesi hafif yankı yapmıştı.

"Bu şeref her zamanki gibi bana ait, bilirsin pek severim," dedi Suho da oyunbaz bir ifadeyle. Üstünde ki her zamanın aksine rahat kıyafetlerle daha da içeriye girdi. Küvete arkadan yaklaşmış ve soğuk parmaklarını, uzanmış Sehun'un omuzlarına yerleştirmişti. Bir an için hissettiği soğuklukla titredi genç olan. Parmaklar hafif masaj yaparak önce omuzlardan ardından da biri boyna çıkmış diğeri de kola doğru inmişti. Umursamadı ve gevşemeye çalışırken bu sefer ensesinde hissettiği sıcak nefes ile kas katı kesilmişti. Kalbi hızlanmaya başlarken nefesini tuttu. Dışarıdan bir mermer gibi ifadesiz görünüyordu. Suho'nun dolgun dudakları, beyaz ve ıslak enseye temas ederek ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Sehun huylanarak boynunu oynatsa da Suho yüzünden pek bunu başaramadı. Omzunda da bir öpücük hissetmiş ardından Suho geniş omza çenesini yaslamıştı. Kardeşinin o berrak, lavantayı andıran kokusunu seviyordu.

"Bu gece ayrı bir sürpriz daha var." diye fısıldadı sakin ve yumuşak sesiyle. Sehun karşı duvara bakmaya devam ederken tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Ne sürprizi?" diye sorsa da ağzını açtığı gibi beynine tek bir düşünce hakim oldu. Başını aniden Suho'ya doğru çevirmiş ve yüzleri arasında çok az bir mesafe varken, "Sakın bana evlilik deme" diyerek tıslamıştı.

Büyük olan dudaklarını birbirine bastırmış ve yüzünde ki, hiç sık rastlanmayan masum ama aynı zamanda kurnaz bir ifadeyle başını evet anlamında sallamıştı. Bas baya dalga geçiyordu. Sehun sinirle kaşlarını çattı. Tüm zengin lordların önünde Sehun ile evleneceğini duyuracaktı sadece ve en büyük kozunu da oynamış olacaktı. Suho kesinlikle Sehun'u zorlayabildiği kadar zorlayarak onun sınırını keşfetmeye çalışıyor olmalıydı. Büyük olan bu sefer gülümseyerek yüzünü biraz daha Sehun'a yaklaştırdığında artık burunları birbirine değiyordu. Küçük olan yutkunarak başını tekrar önüne çevirdi. Suho dan çıkan ve odayı dolduran kıkırtıyı da görmezden gelmişti.

Bir süre odayı dolduran sessizliğe sadece nefesleri eşlik ederken Suho sol elini suyun yüzeyinde gezdirerek "Sana katılmamı ister misin?" diye sordu bu sefer. "Hayır." Keskin bir şekilde reddettiğinde, Suho bulunduğu yerden kalkarak, "sen bilirsin" diye mırıldanmıştı. En azından zorlamadığı için sevinebilirdi Sehun. Fakat odadan çıkmadan önce bu sefer de Sehun'un sıcaktan kızarmaya başlamış olan sol yanağına usulca bir öpücük kondurmuş ve "Akşama güzel hazırlan." demişti.

Sehun arkasından tüm sert bakışıyla bakmakla yetinip "şerefsiz" diyerek söylendi.

£££

Büyük davetler Sehun'un bile pek alışık olmadığı şeylerdi. Sığıntı gibi başka yerlerde yaşamak, bir prens olmasına rağmen hiçbir vasfı olmaması ve bunun getirdikleriyle uğraşmaktan diğer prensler gibi hiç olmamıştı. Suho içinde aynı şey geçerliydi. Her ne kadar diğer lordlarla çok rahat sohbet ediyormuş gibi görünse de onun da tedirgin olduğunu biliyordu.

Aslında gecenin asıl konuğu onlar bile değildiler. Şu an kafesin içinde bulunan Kai, Jongin ve Ato tüm o meraklı bakışların hedeflerindeydiler. Tüm bu bakışlardan ve kafesten rahatsız olduklarını görebiliyordu Sehun. Onları oraya tıkmak istemese bile Suho güvenlik için bunun gerekli olduğunu söylemiş ve Sehun da bunu mantıklı bulmuştu. Ateş çıkarmaya başlamış ve uçmayı yeni yeni öğrenen yavru ejderhaların bir de boyları da yavaştan uzamaya başlayınca artık sahiplerini bile tedirgin etmeye başlamıştı. Onlarla göz göze gelince derin bir nefes içine çekti. Dışarıdan korkunç ve tehlikeli görünüyorlardı ama kimse Sehun'un onların bakışında gördüklerini bilmiyordu.

Üçü de insanlara dik dik baksa da aslında tüm o meraklı bakışlardan ürküyorlardı. Asıl canavar onlarken kendilerini yalnız ve savunmasız hissediyorlar o yüzden de üçü sürekli yardım dilermiş gibi sahiplerine bakıyorlardı. Sehun onlar tarafından hissettiği ağırlığın altından ezilecekmiş gibi oluyordu. Onların yanına gitmek ve tüm yabancı gözlerden korumak ister gibi onları kollarının arasına almak, güvende olduklarını fısıldamak istiyordu. Ama tek yapabildiği karşısında ki zengin bir lordla konuşmak ve karşılıklı kadehlerde içki içmekti.

Bir süre daha böyle zaman öldürse de Suho elinde ki kadehi yukarıya kaldırarak tüm bakışların tekrar üstünde toplanmasına neden olmuştu. Sehun beklenen anın geldiğini fark ederek elinde ki içkiyi tek bir dikişte bitirerek cam kadehi masanın üstüne koydu.

Suho herkesinin önünde ki ejderhaların bulunduğu kafesin yanına gelmiş ve sağ kolunu Sehun'a doğru uzatarak onu da yanına davet etmişti. Sehun zorla yüzüne oturttuğu gülümsemeyle sahnede ki yerini alırken çoktan eli kavranmıştı bile. Şimdi ışıkların ve gözlerim altında kusursuz bir görüntü çiziyorlardı.

"Sayın Lordlarım bu haberi önce sizinle paylaşmaktan büyük zevk duyarım," diyerek söze başladı. Yandan Sehun'a bir bakış atıp tekrar yüzünü millete çevirmişti. "Prens Sehun ile çok yakında evleneceğiz ve sizi de aramızda görmekten büyük onur duyarız."

Tüm o bir oku andıran bakışların hedefi olmak zordu. Sehun gerçek bir okla karşı karşıya kalmayı tercih ederdi. İnsanların yüzlerinde ki ifadeyi çözmek zordu. Hepsi birer maskeyle geziniyorlarmış gibi ortalıkta dururken aslında aynı şeyi yapıyorlardı. Onların tepki vermesini sağlayacak birini bekliyorlardı.

Kalenin sahibi Daxos ihtişamlı görünüşüyle bir adım öne çıktı, aynı Suho'nun kaldırdığı gibi kadehini yukarıya kaldırarak, "Tebrikler Majesteleri," dedi neşeli bir sesle, ardından da ekledi. "Düğünüz de olmaktan bir onur duyarım."

Etraftan şaşkın fısıldaşmaların yerine onaylayan ifadeler alırken tüm kadehler havaya kalkmıştı bile. Bekledikleri, nasıl hareket etmeleri gerektiğine dair komutu böylece almış oldular.

Ne zamandan beri bir köşede herkesten soyutlanmış bir şekilde durduğunu ya da art arda içtiği kadehlerin sayısını hatırlamıyordu. Sanki dışarıdan bir izleyiciymiş gibi gösteriyi ve kendi hikayesin de bile başrol oyuncu olduğunun bile farkında olmadan yan karakterlerin hareketlerini dalgın bir şekilde izliyordu. Kalbi göğsünü yumrukluyordu. Odak noktası sürekli değişiyor fakat sonunda aynı yere tekrar dönüyordu. Sessiz ve ağır adımlarla salondan çıkıp merdivenlere tırmanırken kimsenin onun gidişini fark etmediğini biliyordu.

Boğazına kadar dayanan bir yumru vardı. Her an kusacakmış gibi hissetse de o yumru hiç gitmeyecekmiş gibiydi. Karnı karıncalanıyor ama her şeye rağmen hareketlerini kontrol edebiliyordu. Zihni hafif puslanmaya başlasa da en azından odasına gitmeyi başarabilmişti. Karanlık odayı aydınlatan duvarda asılı duran meşalelerin yaydığı titrek ve cılız olan turuncu ışıktı. Üstünde ki kıyafetleri çıkarmaya başlarken bir eliyle de ağzının üstüne koyarak esnemesini gizledi.

Buraya kadar her şey çok normal ilerliyordu. Açık pencereden içeriye dolan hafif esinti de onun kendisine gelmesine yardımcı olurken duyduğu hafif tıkırtılarla duraksadı. Bir an için sarhoş olmaya başlayan zihninin yarattığı hayal ürünü sansa da, duyduğu tekrar aynı sesle arkasına döndü ve odanın köşesinde karanlık kala kısma doğru, "Kim var orada?" diye bağırdı.

Karanlıktaki sesin sahibi her kimse ilk önce hiç hareket etmeyecekmiş gibi orada gizlenirken bundan vazgeçmiş olacak ki Sehun'a doğru yaklaşmaya başladı. Siluet zayıf ışığın hedefi olduğunda Sehun gözlerini kısarak emin olmaya çalışmıştı. Beyni normalden daha yavaş algılıyordu her şeyi. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ağzını bir kaç kere konuşmak için açsa da ne söyleyeceğini bilmeyerek geri kapattı.

"Sizin burada ne işiniz var?" diye sormayı sonunda başardığında şimdi karşılıklı olarak birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Sehun'un sesinde ki saf şaşkınlığı soluğan şaman ise suratında ki tek bir kası oynatmadan Sehun'a biraz daha yaklaşmıştı.

"Prensim," dedi fısıldayarak. Sanki kimseler onları duymaması için ekstra bir çaba sarf ediyordu. "Sizin için gelmedim."

"Sen nereden çıktın?" diye sordu bu sefer. Aklı hala şamanın burada neden olduğu ve odasına, kaleye nasıl girdiğini sorguluyordu.

"Olmaması gereken şeyler oldu prensim ve ben sadece emirleri takip ederim."

Sehun ince kaşlarını daha da çatarken şamanın ne hakkında konuştuğuna dair en ufak bir bilgisi yoktu. Burada ne haltlar dönüyordu? Bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlayan beyni alarma geçmişti.

"Çık bu odadan," dedi önce kelimeleri düzgün çıkartmaya çalışmış ve kısmen de bunda da başarılı olmuştu. "Yarın sabah bana ne haltlar çevirdiğini izah edersin."

"Üzgünüm Prensim." dedi dümdüz bir sesle Şaman. Esmer teninin üstün de ki siyah elbise ve siyah kıvırcık saçlarına eşlik eden koyu göz makyajıyla bu loş ortam da hem göz yorucu hem de korkutucu görünüyordu. Buna rağmen kırışmış teninde ki kahverengi gözlerinde parlayıp bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışan duygular ona zarar vermeyeceğini fısıldıyordu.

Prens anlamayan gözlerle bakarken, "Ne için üzgünsün?" diye merakla sordu. Olayın akışına giderek sorgulamayı da bırakmıştı. Sadece ne konuşmak istiyorsa konuşup bir an önce onu buradan göndermeyi hedefliyordu.

Şaman bir kaç adım atıp Sehun'un etrafında yarım daire tur atarken, "Her şeyi yanlış anlamışım" diye mırıldandı. Yüzünde ki hayal kırıklığının parçaları rahatça seçilebilirdi. "Bana gösterilen yolları çok yanlış adlandırmışım. Yavrular sizle kalamaz lordum."

Birkaç saniye kirpiklerinin altında ki boş gözlerle kadının yavrular derken neyi kast ettiğini çözmeye çalıştı. Gözünün önüne gelen üç ejderhanın resmiyle bu sefer bakışları büyürken kadına daha sert bakmaya başladı. "Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?"

"Biliyorum şu an söylediklerim çok saçma gelebilir ama onlar bu durumdan hiç memnun değiller. Yavruları geri istiyorlar."

"Kim istiyor?" Duraksadı. Tüm vücudu gerilmekten ağrımaya başlamıştı. "Pardon doğru soru bu değil," diyerek ufak bir kıkırtı çıktı dudaklarından. "Kim, benim yavrularımı benden almaya cüret edecek kadar kafayı yemiş? Doğru soru bu olmalıydı."

Şaman başını iki yana sallarken, "Onlara karşı koyamazsınız" dedi. Ve Sehun'un tam dibine kadar geldiğin de Prensin kulağına doğru yöneldi. Bu odanın bile söyleyeceklerini duymasından son derece çekinerek devam etmişti. Dudakları söyleyeceklerinin ağırlığı ile titriyor ve verilen emrin yerine getirme telaşının heyecanıyla harekete geçmek istiyordu.

"Ejderhalar lordum. Onlar kendi ırkından kimsenin burada, insanların arasında bulunmasını istemiyor. Sizin yanınızda olsalar bile."

Sehun başını geriye doğru çekerek şaşkın ve sorgu dolu bakışlarını çok fazla şamanın üstünde tutamadı. Önce başının arkasında hissettiği hafif sızı bir anda hızlanarak tüm vücudunu ele geçirmeye başlamıştı. Bacakları daha fazla onu taşıyamayarak yere çöktüğünde ağzından kopan inlemeler arasında son kez şamanın sesini duymayı başardı.

"Onları sizden ayırmak istemezdim," demişti üzgün görünen sesiyle ama bu bile inandırıcı değildi. "Ben olmasaydım bir başkası gelecekti. Onları kızdırmak istemeyiz."

Ve sonrası ise Sehun için tamamen karanlıktı.


	12. Bölüm 11

Hiç alışamayacağımızı zannettiğimiz şeylere bir gün alıştığımız gibi, acısının asla geçmeyeceğini sandığımız duygularda bir gün soğumaya yüz tutuyordu. Belki kaybolmuyordu fakat eskisi kadar da acıtmıyor, onun yerine bıraktığı boşluk hissiyle yaşamına devam etmeye çalışıyorsun. Hayatımın her bir döneminde bir şeylere yapmaya ya da hissetmeye zorlanmıştım. Bunun için tamamen hayatıma lanet edemezdim, mutlu olduğum ve kalbimin sıcaklıkla kavrulduğu zamanların sayfaları anılarımda hala tazeliğini koruyordu. Yoluma bakmış ve devam etmiştim. Belki de devam ediyormuş gibi davranmıştım.

Duyduğum ufak tıkırtılarla gözlerimi izlediğim gökyüzünden kaldırıp gece olduğundan görmekte zorlandığım gölgelere çevirdim. Gölgeler çok geçmeden dolunayın yaydığı ışığının altında parlayarak kendilerini ifşa etmişlerdi. Dominic ve Yancy büyük parlak gülümsemelerle yanıma gelirken bir yandan da sessiz olmaya çalışarak ayağa kalkmamı söylüyorlardı. Kaşlarımı çatıp olduğum yerde dikilirken, "ne oldu?" diye sordum.

Dominic yanıma geldiğinde bir elini omzuma yerleştirmiş ve derin nefesler almaya çalışırken, kendini daha çabuk toparlamış olan Yancy konuşmuştu.

"General ani bir baskın yapmaya karar vermiş bizim bölgeye, haberini aldık."

Ne var bunda dercesine baktığımda da ikisi birden gözlerini devirmişti. Bazen ikiz gibi hareket etmeyi çok seviyorlardı.

"Eğer kendimizi onu gösterip sevdirirsek belki bizi birinci bölgeye alır, oğlum bu fırsat her zaman ayağımıza gelmez." dedi Dominic büyük bir heyecanla hemen dibimdeyken.

Her ne kadar itiraz etmeye çalışsam da ikisi birden beni ayağa kaldırmayı başarmış ve az önceki huzurumun içine ederek beni sürükleyerek buradan uzaklaştırmışlardı.

Hayatımın garip tercihlerinden biri hiç şüphesiz Suho'nun kurmaya başardığı ordunun içinde sıradan bir asker olmaktı. Ne kimse benim gerçek kimliğimi biliyordu ne de ben kimseye bir şeyler açıklamak zorunda kalıyordum. Kısaca kestirdiğim ve siyaha boyattığım saçlarım eski benim üzerini örtmemi sağlamış olsam da, yine de gözlerim kendini ele vererek insanların dikkatini çekmeye devam ediyordu. Eski benden kurtulmak o kadar da kolay değildi işte.

Bölgeye vardığımızda birçok asker çadırlarından çıkarak aceleyle hizaya girmeye çalışıyordu. Hepsinin yüzünde aynı umut kırıntıları vardı. Birinci bölge her askerin hayaliydi. Daha iyi yemek, arada sıra da şehre inme izni ve tabii ki hayallerini süsleyen kişiler... Oysa beşinci bölgeden birinci bölgeye geçmeleri imkansızdı. Bunun için hala çok fazla eksikleri vardı. Şu an bir savaşın içinde olsaydık yarısından fazlası çoktan ilk dakikalarında ölmüş olurdu.

Dominic ve Yancy de sıraya girdiğinde bende Yancy'nin yanın geçmiş ve sıkıntıyla hemen bunun geçmesini dilemekten başka bir şey yapmamıştım. General elbetti ki beni tanıyordu ve bu bölgeye gelmemde ki tek amacım tanıdık yüzler görmek istemeyişimdi. Bunu Suho'ya ilk söylediğimde bir an cidden delireceğini düşünmüştüm. Buna sonuna kadar karşı çıksa da Yixing bir şekilde onu ikna ederek bana ufak bir mesaj göndermiş ve benim yanımda olduğunu belli etmişti. Yixing... Onu hiçbir zaman çözemeyecektim sanırım. Belki de yaptığı görünürde bu olsa bile asıl niyeti yardım bile olmayabilirdi. Beyninin içinde dönen düşünceler tam bir sırdı.

General atıyla beraber giriş yaptığında arkasında sadece iki asker ona eşlik ediyordu, şaşırmış bir şekilde ona baktım. Atın üstünde ki cüssesiyle göz göze geldiğimde önümden beş veya altı adım uzaktaydı ve onunda bakışları bir süre üstümde dursa da çok fazla sürmeden diğer askerlere çevirmişti. Buraya gezmek için gelmediği acelesinden belli olurken bunu da göstererek çok fazla durmamış, rütbeli kişilerin durduğu çadıra doğru gitmişti.

Askerlerin hayal kırıklığıyla omuzları aşağıya doğru düşerken yaktıkları ateşin etrafına toplanmışlardı, bizde ısınmak için diğerleri gibi ateşin başına üşüşmüştük. Her zaman ki dönen muhabbetleri bu sefer dinlemeyerek sadece ateşi izlerken, çok değil birkaç dakika sonra yaşı benden küçük yuvarlak yüz hatlarına sahip bir asker yanımıza gelmiş ve generalin beni çağırdığını haber vermişti. Tüm bakışlar bir anda benim üstümde toplanmıştı. Derin bir nefes verdim ve bağdaş yaptığım ayaklarımı çözerek yerden kalktım. Gözlerdeki okları da beraberinde sırtlayarak çadırın içine doğru yürüdüm.

Beni gördüğünde masanın arkasında ki sandalyede oturuyordu. Son gördüğümden bu yana saçları daha da beyazlaşmış, ortası kelleşmeye başlamıştı. Yüzünde ki kırışıklar yine de zamana meydan okurcasına çok derin değildi. Bir zamanlar babamın en iyi askeri, şimdi Suho'nun generaliydi.

Az öncekinin aksine şimdi beni gördüğünde yüzü gülümsemiş ve ayağa kalkmıştı. "Ne kadar büyümüşsün," diye mırıldandı babacan bir sesle.

"Zaman bir tek size işlemiyor General." dedim bende eğlenir bir tonda. Ama yüzümde oluşan gülümseme bile ben sahteyim diye bas bas bağırıyordu.

İkimizde kısa bir an bir sessizliğe girsek de o yoğun bakışlarla yüzümü incelemeye devam ediyordu. Söyleyip söylememek arasında kaldığı bir ifadeyle duraksasa da, "Çekinmeyin, ne söyleyecekseniz söyleyin" dememle derin bir nefes aldı ve bir eli masanın üstünde dolaşırken, "Bir Prensin neden burada olduğunu hala anlayamıyorum Sehun." dedi bir çırpıda. Ortamda ki gerginliği elimle tutabilirim sandım bir an.

Vücudum bir an için donuklaşmış ve gözlerim masanın üstünde ki mumun yaydığı ışığa kaymıştı. Beynimde yankılan bir şimşek ardından gelecek olan kasırganın habercisiydi.

_Dipsiz bir karanlığın içinden yüzerek çıkmıştım. Zaman kavramını çoktan yitirmişken hala boşluktaymışım gibi hissediyordum. Sanki kimse yok, yalnız başıma hiçbir başlangıcı ve sonu olmayan girdapta mücadele ediyordum. Gözlerimi aralamış ve tanıdık yüzlerin endişeyle etrafımda toplanmasının yarattığı sahneyi izlemiştim. Bir şey söylemelerine ya da benim bir şeyler anlatmama gerek yoktu. Şakaklarımda kendini belli eden ince sızı tüm gerçekliğini bana hatırlatmaya devam ediyordu. Hiçbir şey sarhoşken gördüğüm bir kabus değildi. Kaburgalarım sızlıyordu._

_Suho ile bakışlarımız kesiştiğinde yutkundum. İlk defa tam olarak ona sığınmıştım belki de. Gözlerimde ki ifadeyi biliyordum. Ondan ilk defa, tüm bunların sarhoşken düşlediğim bir saçmalık olduğunu ve bir aptal gibi kendini yaraladığımı söyleyip beni azarlamasını diliyordum. Bunların her biri saçmalıktı._

_Üstümde ki yorgunluğu aldırmadan bir an yataktan doğruldum. Havanın aydınlık olduğunu bile daha yeni fark ediyordum. Şimdi oda gecenin bıraktığı izlerini daha net gösteriyordu. Kaşlarımı çattım. Sesimin pürüzlü oluşuna aldırmadan "Ne oldu?" diye sordum._

_Yixing gözlerini kaçırarak Suho'ya dönerken yüzümde ki her bir ifade daha da sertleşti. Kanımın damarlarımda ki fokurdamasını hissediyordum sanki._

_"Dün gece," diye başladı Suho yattığım yatağa bir adım atarak daha da yaklaşırken, "olanları hatırlıyor musun?"_

_Derin bir nefes vererek "evet" demiştim. Dişlerimi sıkmaktan çenem ağrımaya başlamıştı. "O şaman benim yavrularımı çalmaya cesaret edip beni bayılttı." Gözlerimi kısarak hatırladığım anıları kafamın içinde tamamlamaya çalıştım ama arada ki bazı boşluklar beni deli ediyordu. Şüpheyle "Bana büyü yaptı" diye fısıldadım. Yüzümü tekrar Suho'ya çevirdim. Sesim korkak ve cılız gibi çıkarken "Onlar iyiler mi?" diye sordum bu sefer. Aslında cevabı biliyordum. Ama insanoğlu böyleydi işte. Cevabını bildiğimiz şeylerden bile bir umut beklerdik. Aptallığımız buradan geliyordu._

_Suho sorumu tamamen görmezden gelerek ya da direkt söylemek istemeyerek benim şaşıracağım başka şey söyledi._

_"Seni bulduğumuzda yerde yatıyordun ve hemen yanında da şaman vardı. Bizi gördüğünde ayağa kalktı ve bir an da biz bile ne olduğunu anlayamazken elindeki bıçakla boynunu kesti."_

_"Peki yavrular?" Tekrar sordum. Onun için en ufak bir duygu hissetmemiş ya da merak etmemiştim. Milyonlarca kez bunu sorabilirdim. Onlara bir şey yapmış mıydı? Kalbim korkuyla kasılırken tüm vücudum buz tutmuştu. Bu duygu tüm dengemi alt üst ediyordu. Kaybetme korkusu, iğrenç bir yemeği yemekten daha kötü bir tat bırakıyordu ağzımda._

_Suho da Yixing'e kaçamak bir bakış atmış ardından da hafifçe öksürerek ellerini birbirine geçirmişti. Üstünde dün geceki kıyafetler duruyordu. Gözleri uykusuzluktan kızarmış ve yorgunluğu tüm yüzünden okunuyordu. Dün gece hiç uyumadığına emindim. "Onları bulamadık." Dedi. "Siktiğimin her yerine baktık ama bir anda ortadan kayboldular."_

_Sırtımı kadife yatak başlığına yaslarken kendime gelebilmek için bir süre sessiz kalıp boşluğa bakmıştım. Aklımda bir anda o kadar çok düşünce geçiyordu ki, hangisini yakalayıp ona yoğunlaşmam gerektiğine karar veremiyordum. Ya da sadece kalbimde ki sızıyla baş başa kalmam ve bu sevmediğim duygunun yasını tutmam gerekiyordu. Hem ölümüne sinirli hem de ölümüne üzgün olmak beni tamamen uç noktalara çekmişti._

_Bir baba da çocuğunu kaybettiğinde böyle mi hissediyordu?_

_Güçlü durmam gerektiğinin bilincinde olsam da yatakta ki örtülerinin altına girip sadece ağlamak isteyen küçük bir Sehun da vardı içimde. Ama o Sehun'u tamamen görmezden gelerek yataktan kalkıp Suho'nun önüne yürüdüm. Gözlerimiz birbirine kenetlerken onun da benim gibi üzgün olmasını bekliyordum belki, ama o daha çok sinirliydi. Şamanın söyledikleri kulağımda uğultu şeklinde yayılırken, "Şimdi ne yapacağız?" diye sordum. Söyledikleri doğru olabilir miydi? Gerçekten ejderha ırkının nesli tükenmemiş ve insanlardan uzakta kendi yaşamlarını sürdürmeye devam ediyor olabilirler miydi? Bunu inanmak istemeyen tarafım, olabilir diyen tarafımın altında ezildi. Ya da ejderhaları benden kaçırıp başka zengin bir lorda satacaktı ve bu yüzden bana yalan söyleme gereği duymuştu. O zaman neden kendini öldürsün ki? Cevapları olmayan sorular her geçen saniye sadece artmakla kalıyordu._

_Fakat onların şu an korkmuş bir şekilde bir yerlerde beni bekliyor oluşlarını hayal etmek tüm bu soru baloncuklarını silikleştiriyordu. Onlar bensiz yapamazdı ki... İşin aslı bende onlarsız yapamayacağımı düşünüyordum._

_"Abi," diye mırıldandım. Sesim beklediğimden de zavallı çıkınca yüzümü buruşturdum. "Şimdi ne yapacağız?" Şimdi ne yapacağım?_

_Kollarının etrafımı sarışını hissettim ve hemen ardından kendimi sıcak göğsüne gömdüm. Derin nefesler almaya devam ederken ağlamamak içinde kendimi tutmaya devam ediyordum._

_"Şu an yapabileceğim tek bir şey var." dediğinde başımı hafifçe kaldırıp kirpiklerimin altından ona baktım. Başını hafifçe sola yatırdı. "Kimsenin bundan haberi olmayacak ve her şey olması gibi devam edecek."_

_Önce kirpiklerimi kırpıştırıp alık alık ona baktım sonra kendimi sıcak kollardan hızla ayırmıştım. Hareketim karşısında onun yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade oluşurken ben sinirle soluyordum. Dişlerimi alt dudağımı sertçe geçirdim. Tüm duygularım o kadar birbirinin içine geçmiş ki az önce ağlamak isterken şimdi sinirle birilerine vurmak ve bunu yaparken de bir yandan da deli gibi gülmek istiyordum. Ama en önemlisi Suho'nun planlarına karşın alayla oluşan ifademi saklamaya çalışmamak ve her an hem gülecek hem de ağlayacak ifademle deli gibi bağırmak istiyordum._

_"Ne yapıyorsan yap." Geri geri adım atarken sertçe söyledim. Kapıyı açıp odadan çıkarken tek istediğim yalnız kalmak ve aptal planlarını bir süre dinlememekti._

_Benim gibi hissetmeyeceğini elbette biliyordum ama bu duygunun tek beni ele geçirmesi beni daha da sinirlendiriyordu._

_Arkamdan bana eşlik eden adımların sesini duyduğumda koridordan sağa doğru yürümüştüm. Kaşlarımı çatarak kimsenin olmayışını fırsat bilerek hızlanırken, bu sefer arkamda ki kişi kolumu kavrayıp beni durdurmuş ve ona doğru dönmemi sağlamıştı. Gözlerimin odağına Yixing düştüğünde şaşırsam da bunu belli etmeden düz bir şekilde ona baktım._

_"Onu suçlama. Şu an tüm yaptığı planlar yerle bir oldu ve o yedek planlar üretip hem kendini hem seni kurtarmaya çalışıyor."_

_Dudaklarımı dilimle ıslatıp hayretle kaşlarımı kaldırdım. "Ne yani, ben mi bozuyorum her şeyi?" diye sordum alayla. Kıvılcımlar çıkacakmış gibi sert bakışlarla onu diktiğim gözlerimi, daha yumuşak hatta beni acıyan bakışlar karşılamıştı. Yixing bir şövalyenin getirdiği tüm özellikleri taşıyordu. Bunda duygularını buzdan bir dağın arkasına saklamakta dâhildi. Fakat bazı anlarda o bile bakışlarında ki duygulara engel olamıyordu. Şu an gerçekten acınası görünüyor olmalıydım. Kolumu onun ellerinden kurtarıp arkamı dönmüş ve gitmek için harekete geçmiştim ki bu sefer de sözcükleriyle beni durdurmayı başarmıştı_

_"Şaman sana neler söyledi bilmiyoruz, şu an neler hissediyorsun sadece tahmin yürütebiliriz ama emin ol, onları bulmak için elimizden geleni yaptık. Ve her şey bitmiş değil, onları eninde sonunda bulacağız."_

_"Eğer elinizden geleni yapmış olsaydınız şu an bu konuşmayı yapmazdık."_

Başımı tekrar yaşlı adama çevirdim. Omuzlarımı yukarıya kaldırarak, kendimi işe yarıyormuş gibi hissetmeye çalışıyorum, demek yerine "Bazen bende kendimi anlayamıyorum," demekle yetindim. Yüzünde ki garip ifadeyi değiştirmek için, "Buraya sadece denetlemek için gelmediğinizi biliyorum, böyle bir şey için gecenin bu saatinde aniden gelmezsiniz," dedim konuyu değiştirmek ister gibi ama zaten cevabını merak ettiğimden işime gelmişti.

Gözlerini kısmış, yüzündeki kaslar gerilmişti. "Doğru tahmin etmişsiniz Prensim."

Masaya yaklaştım, meraklı gözlerim beklentiyle üstünde dururken, "Sorun ne peki?" diye sordum.

"Bu civarın yakınlarda bazı gariplikler olduğunun haberini aldık. Düşmanların işi olabilir, köy halkı oldukça huzursuz."

"Buradan birkaç kişi gönderip kontrol ettireceksiniz yani?"

"Evet. Burada olmam gerekmiyordu ama buraya da kontrol edip durumun ciddiyetini görmek istedim, gelen mektuplar hiç iç açıcı görünmüyordu."

Başımı salladım. "Seçeceğiniz grupta ben de olmak istiyorum."

"Ama Prensim-''

"Lütfen General." Lütfen dememe rağmen keskin sesim başka bir olasılığa izin vermiyordu. En azından benim için bunu yapabilirdi.

Başıyla beni onayladığında selam verip çadırdan çıktım. Millet hala ateşlerin etrafında koyu sohbetlerine devam ederken hiç o tarafa uğramadan doğruca kendi çadırıma girmiştim.

O gece, yıllardır görmediğim kabuslarıma da geri kavuşmuştum.

£££

Yağmur suları gözlerimi sürekli kırpıştırmama sebep olurken beş kişilik olan grup, gecenin karanlığında ilerlemeye çalışıyordu. General az kişinin dikkat çekmeyeceğini söylemişti ve sadece köylülerin bahsettiği yeri kontrol edip geri döneceğimiz içinde bu sayının yeterli olacağını düşünmüştük.

Dominic ilk kez bir göreve çıkmanın heyecanıyla sürekli bir hareket halinde olması gülmeme sebep oluyordu. Sarı saçları anlını yapışmış ve küçük gözlerinin kaybolmasına sebep olmuştu. Benimde ondan bir farkım yoktu.

Önümde ilerlerken bana doğru dönüp, yağmurun sesini bastırmasını fırsat bilerek daha yüksek sesle, "Yancy bizi acayip kıskanmıştır." demişti.

Bizi gönderirken Yancy'nin dudaklarını büzerek bir çocuk gibi tavır alması gözümün önünde tekrar canlandığında kıkırdadım. Geri döndüğümüzde bir şekilde onun gönlünü almamız gerekecekti.

Artık gittikçe bahsedilen yere yaklaştığımızda en önden ilerleyen Carlos sağ elini kaldırdı, hepimiz aniden durduk. Yağmur bir bıçak gibi üstümüzü yağmaya devam ederken nefesimizi tutmuş, Carlos'un talimatını bekliyorduk. Yavaş adımlarla ilerlemeye devam ettiğinde biz olduğumuz yerde bir süre daha durmaya devam ettik. Nabzımın hızlanışını hissedebilecek bir seviyeye geldiğinde kimseden çıt çıkmıyor, nefes almaya bile çekiniyorduk.

"Buraya gelin" talimatını yüksek sesle duymamızla, tuttuğum nefesi geri bıraktım.

Puslu görüşümüzü düzeltmek için ellerimle gözümü ovaladım, Carlos'un gösterdiği yeri yeni görmeyi başardığımda gözlerim bir kaç santim daha büyümüştü. Yutkunmaya çalıştım ama boğazımda takılı kalmış gibiydi. Dönüp diğerlerine baktığımda da benden farklı olmadıklarını gördüm.

Ormanın içinde ki arazinin bir kısmında ki ağaçlar sanki yerinden sökülüp devrilmiş gibiydi. Eğer sert kışlardan birini geçiriyor olsaydık bunun suçunu bir rüzgara atabildik. Fakat yerdeki oyuklara atacağımız bir bahane olamazdı.

Meraklı ve bir o kadar da tedirgin olan gözlerle birbirimize bakıyorduk. İncelemeler devam ettikçe sorularda onla beraber eşlik ediyordu. "Bunu nasıl roparlayacağız?" dedi biri. Dikkatimi tam olarak oraya vermediğimden kimin söylediğini anlayamamıştım. Arkamı dönmüş ve fikrimi söyleyecektim ki kulaklarımızı dolduran ve gittikçe yaklaşan uğultulu ses, açtığım ağzımı geri kapatmama neden oldu. O an için herkes kas katı kesilmiş şekilde yerlerde duruyordu ve Carlos'un "koşun" diye bağırmasıyla buzullarımız erimiş ve hepimiz aynı anda geldiğimiz yöne doğru koşmaya başlamıştık.

Arkamızdan gelen şeyin ne olduğunu hakkında hiçbir fikrimiz olmadığı gibi, koşmaktan başka bir çare de düşünememiştik.

Dominic hemen yanımda koşarken derin bir nefes almaya çalıştım ve adrenalin tüm vücudumu ele geçirmeye başlamışken, "Yancy'nin hala bizi kıskandığını düşünüyor musun?" diye duyması için bağırarak sordum. Yandan bana bir bakış attı. Tam emin olamasam da dudakları yukarıya doğru kıvrılmış gibiydi. "O it de ki şans kimse de yok." dedi gülerek. Haklıydı.

Tek grup halinde düz koşmayı keserek iki gruba ayrıldık ve daha önce gördüğümüz harita bilgilerini hatırlayarak çıkış yolu için iki farklı kestirme yola doğru sapmıştık. Dominic'in itirazları sonucu bir ağacın altında kısa bir süre dinlenirken ortalık yağmur sesini bile bastıran bir sessizlik hakimdi. Korku dolu gözlerim etrafı kolaçan ediyordum. Ve o an, uzun süreden sonra bir şeyleri tekrar hissetmeye başladığımı fark ettim. Siyah beyaz renginde ki ruhuma kırmızı bir fırça darbesi atıldı.

"Galiba bizim peşimize düşmedi" diye mırıldandı.

Görünüşte öyle gibi dursa da hislerim bunun tam tersi olduğunu fısıldıyordu.

Hava tekrar garipleşmeye başladı. Yüzümü gökyüzüne doğru kaldırarak kaşlarımı çattım. Bir ağacın devrilme sesiyle yerimizden zıplarken başka ağaçlarda onu takip etmeye başladı. Dominic ile göz göze geldik. Birbirimizi başımızla onaylayıp koşmaya başlarken o garip ses yankılanmaya başladı. O şey her neyse hedefi bizdik.

Sesi bu sefer daha yakından duymamla tüm algılarım kapanmıştı. Kalbimin kasılıp param parça olacağını düşündüm bir an için. Tüm vücudum kitlenirken koşmayı bırakmış ve olduğum yerde kala kalmıştım.

Önden koşan Dominic biraz daha ilerlediğinde artık koşmadığımı fak ederek arkasını dönmüş ve yağmurun izin verdiği kadarıyla yüzünde ki şaşkın ifadeyi yakalamıştım.

"Koşsana!" Diye bağırdı. Hala hareket etmediğimi görünce birkaç adım yaklaştı. "Bir sorun mu var Sehun? Bir yerini mi incittin?"

Ses, onun daha da yaklaştığını gösteriyordu. Hayal duymuyordum değil mi? Beynimin bir oyunu olamayacak kadar gerçek hissettiriyordu.

Aniden bir şey havalandı ve üstümüze doğru karanlık çökünce Dominic ile aynı anda yere doğru uzandık. Kanat sesleri yağmurun sesini bastıracak kadar şiddetliydi. Gözlerimi kısarak başımı kaldırdım. Tüm vücudum titrerken bunun sebebi soğuktan veya yağmurdan değildi. Dişlerimi dudağıma sertçe geçirmiş ve kanamasına sebep olmuştum. Ağlamamak için kendimi tutmama bile gerek yoktu, çoktan gözlerim dolmuş ve her an akmak için tetikte bekliyordu. Onu görene kadar özlemimin boyutunun bu kadar olduğunu bilmiyordum bile.

Aşağıya doğru, yarattığı boş araziye indi ve kanatlarını yere koydu. Kızıl gözleri gözlerime kitlenirken derin titrek bir nefes aldım. Zaman kavramı çoktan kendini yitirmişti. Söyleyebileceğim tek şey, o çok büyümüştü...

O büyürken ona eşlik edememiş, yanında olamamıştım.

Artık bir bebek gibi ağlarken zorda olsa ayağa kalktım. Ona doğru koşmak istesem de titreyen bacaklarım buna izin vermemiş sadece zorda olsa yürüyebilmemi sağlamıştı. Ona attığım her adımı dikkatlice takip ederken arkamdan Dominic'in şaşkın kokan sesiyle, "Sehun ne yapıyorsun?" dediğini duyabilmiştim. Ondan sonra söyledikleri ise kulağıma ulaşmamıştı.

Eskiden olsa gözlerinde ki bakışından ne istediğini, ne düşündüğünü anlamak benim için çok kolay olurdu ama şimdi o kızıl haresinde ki damarla gezinen duyguların ne anlattığını bilmiyordum. Sanki yabancı biri o gözlere ev sahipliği yapıyordu.

Aramızda ki santimler kala bir an olsun çekmediğim bakışlarına anlamlar yüklemeyi bırakmıştım. İki iç sesimde birer kavga halindeydi. Biri korkmam gerektiğini, onun artık bir yabancı olduğunu fısıldasa da, diğer iç sesim onun hala benim çocuğum olduğunu söylüyordu ve ben de ona inanmak istiyordum. Sağ elimi yavaşça kaldırıp temkinli bir şekilde ona uzattığımda garip sesi tekrar çıkardı. Ama bu ses, ben her şeye yıkmaya geliyorum, tarzında değildi. Anlamını çözememiş olsam da daha uysal bir sesti. Pullu derisine parmaklarımı yasladığımda ona bakmaya devam ettim. Sertlik parmak uçlarımı batarken hafifçe okşamaya başladım.

Hem deli gibi korkuyor hem de o özlediğim tatlı his içime tekrar düzensiz ağlarıyla beraber işlemeye başlıyordu.

Geri çekildiğinde büyü bir anda bozulmuştu ve bir an için sırf bu yüzden ona kızmak istedim. Kaşlarım çatılırken daha dilediğim gibi özlemimi çıkaramamış olmam sinirimi bozmaya yetmişti. Fakat o kanatlarını yukarıya kaldırarak çırpmaya başladığında sinir yerine korkuya bıraktı.

Beni bırakıp gidecek miydi?

Gözyaşlarım tekrar akmaya devam ederken ummadığım bir şey yaptı.

Ato havalandığında ayak pençeleriyle bir avmışım gibi beni kavradı ve beraberinde beni de götürmüştü.


	13. Bölüm 12

Ufak tefek kapının arkasında ki tıkırtıları duyduğunda, yutkunma eylemi bile canını yakacak kadar bitik bir haldeydi. Kendine geleli baya zaman geçse de gözleri yapışmış gibi açmayı kesin bir dille reddediyor, hissettiği her uzvu büyük bir savaştan çıkmışçasına yorgunluktan ağrıyordu. Vücudunda ki bazı yerlerden -kolları, karın boşluğu gibi- yanma hissediyordu. Bir bezle üstleri kapatılmıştı. Yolculuk esnasında yaralanmış olmalıydı. O anlar hafızasında ki bir buz dağının arkasına saklanmıştı sanki. Görüntülerin hepsi pusluydu ve tam olarak neler olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Fakat bedeninde ki ağrılara bakılacak olursa baya sert ve uzun bir yolculuk yaptığı belliydi.

Odanın içinde ki şömineden yayılan sıcaklık, yatağın içinde ki bedenini daha da yatıştırmış ve üşümesini engellemişti. Bir ara tir tir titrediğini biliyordu.

Üstünde ki kalın örtüyü hafifçe ittirerek artık terlemeye başlamış olan vücudunu rahatlatmaya çalıştı. Kirpikleri zorda olsa birbirlerinden ayrıldıklarında derin bir nefes almış ve aynı anda karın boşluğunda hissettiği acıyla yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Her hangi bir ses çıkarmamak için çoktan dişlerini dudaklarına saplamıştı bile.

Tüm bu ağrılara çokta önem vermeden dirseklerinin üstüne abanarak yataktan doğruldu. Beyninde yankılan, büyük harflerle yazılmış tek kelime vardı: Ato.

Kapının arkasında ki sesler tekrar ortaya çıktığında farkında olmadan nefesini tutarak tüm dikkatini oraya vermişti. Ato onu nereye getirmişti böyle? Büyük bir odanın içindeydi. İçerisi gayet lüks bir şekilde düzenlenmişti. Odanın ortasında duvara dayalı duran büyük yatak, hemen karşısında duran yine büyük şömine, iki tane tekli koltuklar, aynalı bir masa ve bir de duvarlara asılmış tablolar... Krem kahverengi desenli duvarlara eşlik eden kalın kumaşlı, kırmızılı perdeler pencereleri saklamıştı ve şu an saatin kaç olduğunu tahmin edemiyordu.

"Ne yapacağız?" diye sordu ince bir kız sesi. Ne kadar alçaktan konuşsa da ortamda ki sessizlikten dolayı Sehun rahatlıkla duyabiliyordu.

Kıza karşın başka bir erkek sesi, "Bilmiyorum," diye mırıldandı. "Onu buraya Ato getirmiş, kim olduğu hakkında bile fikrim yok."

"Diğerleri biliyor mu?" Bu sefer kızın sesi hafif endişeli çıkmıştı. Sehun dönen muhabbetin kendi hakkında olduğunu bilse de konuyu anlamakta zorlanıyordu. Bahsettikleri diğerlerin kim olduğundan ziyade Ato'nun nerede olduğunu ve neden onu buraya getirdiğini merak ediyordu.

"Tabii ki hayır!" Oğlanın sesi hafifçe yükseldiğinde karşısında ki kız gibi o da yatakta gerilmişti.

"Onu buraya gizlice soktum ve yaralarıyla ilgilendim. Yabancı birinin burada olmasından hoşlanmayacaklardır."

"Şimdi neredeler ki?" kız gergin bir sesle sordu.

Yaşanan bir kaç saniye sessizliğin ardından oğlan derin bir nefes verdi ve "bölgeye saldırı olmuş, kraliçe de onları saraya çağırdı," dedi.

"Kraliçe şu sıralar çok gergin," diye yorumladı kızda.

"Evet, işte tam da o yüzden şu an bölgede bir insanın bulunduğunu bilmemesi gerekiyor."

"Haklısın," dedi ince ses tekrar kabullenerek. "Ato başımıza iş açtı resmen."

"Ato bizden yardım istedi ve ona yardım edeceğiz. Onlar gelene kadar çocuğu iyileştirip sonra da sınırı götürürüz. Ondan sonrasında başının çaresine bakar."

Sehun'un kaşları çatılırken alnının ortasında ince bir çizgi oluşmuştu. Şu an bulunduğu yerin tehlikeli olduğunu yeni kavrayabilmiş ve aklında nerede olduğuna dair bir çok teori dolaşmaya başlamıştı. Bir Kraliçeden bahsediyorlardı ve Sehun'un bildiği kadarıyla bir hanenin başına geçip taht sahibi olmuş bir Kraliçe yoktu.

Elini yatakta destek sağlayarak kalkmayı başardığında kendini cesaretlendirdi ve ahşap kapıya doğru yürüdü. Kapının arkasında ki sesler durulduğunda kapının kolunu kavradı ve daha fazla düşünmeden bir anda açtı.

Beklediği şeyin tam olarak ne olduğunu kendi bile bilmezken gördüğü manzara ise gözlerinin kocaman açılmasına ve aynı şaşkınlıkla ağzının da aralanmasına neden olmuştu. Kapının önünde Sehun'un dizlerine kadar gelen iki cüce vardı. Tahmin ettiği gibi biri kız diğeri de erkekti ve aynı şaşkınlık kokan ifade onlarında yüzlerinde yer edinmişti.

Oysa ki cücelerin nesilleri yüz yıllar önce yok olduklarına emindi herkes.

Kız olan cüce diğerine bağırarak, "Chen hepsi senin yüzünden!" demiş ve Chen dediği cücenin koluna vurmuştu. "Bak uyanmış!"

Sehun hala yaşadığı şaşkınlıktan dolayı donmuş bir şekilde kapının önünde dururken, Chen denilen cüce de kızı umursamadan ona doğru dönmüş ve yeşil gözleriyle Sehun'un yüzünü süzerken, "Vay be canlıyken daha yakışıklı görünüyor," demişti.

Tedirgin gözlerler onlara baktı, bir eli hala kapının kolunu sımsıkı tutmaya devam ediyordu. Sanki içlerinden biri ona doğru saldırsa kapıyı aniden kapatacakmış gibi olan duruşunu umursamadan, "Neler oluyor burada?" diye sordu aynı şaşkın ses tonuyla.

Kız olan cüce bir adım ona yaklaştığında Sehun olduğu yerde durmak için kendini epeyce zorlamak zorunda kalmıştı. Ağrıyan kaslarının üstüne bir de gerginlikle kas katı durmasına da eklersek o bile şu an ayakta nasıl durmayı başardığını sorguluyordu.

"Merhaba, ben Wendy," dedi ince ses, son derece arkadaş canlısı olmaya özen gösteriyordu. Büyük mavi gözlerini daha da açarak gözlerini kırpıştırıyor ve masum bir görüntü çizmeye çalışıyordu. Amacı onu korkutmamak olduğu belliydi. "Senin ismin ne?"

Sorduğu soruyu görmezden gelerek, "Benim burada ne işim var?" dedi kızgınca. Cücelerin zararsız olduğunu görünce korkusu gitmiş ve şimdilik bir yerlere saklanmıştı. Onlar hakkında bahsedilen efsanelerde genelde cücelerin çok çirkin göründükleri ve en sevdiği yemeklerin insan eti olduğunu anlatılırdı. Ama şu an gördüğü cüceler çirkin olmaktan ziyade çok güzel görünüyorlardı ve bakışlarından onu yemek olarak görmediklerine emindi.

"Vay be konuşurken de çok yakışıklı görünüyor." dedi Chen.

Tamam, belki de o kadar da emin değildi. Şu Chen denen cüce sanki pazardan en iyi görünen elmayı seçmeye çalışıyormuş gibi duruyordu. Güzel, sulu elmayı seçecek ve sonra sivri dişlerini ona geçirip afiyetle yiyecekti.

Wendy kafasını olumsuzca iki yana sallarken, "Bilmiyoruz, aslında senin burada bile bulunman yasak ama tüm suç Ato'nun. Seni nerede, nasıl bulduğunu hatırlıyor musun?" dedi.

"Bu insanı Ato neden buraya getirdi ki," diye söylendi Chen ilk defa. Kısa bir an duraksayıp yüzünde hain bir gülümseme oluşurken tekrar devam etti. "Diğerlerinden çok fena azar işitecek."

"Sus sen!" diye çemkirdi Wendy.

"Asıl sen sus!" diye bağırdı Chen.

"Asıl ikinizde susun!" Dedi sert bir bir sesle Sehun kollarını göğsünde birbirine geçirirken. Başı ağrımaya başlamıştı bile. Arkasına döndü ve yatağa doğru ilerlerken cüceler de onu takip etmişti. Sehun yatağa oturdu, yorulan bedenini dinlendirirken keskin bakışlarını onların üzerinde tuttu.

"Benim buraya nasıl geldiğimi bilmiyorsunuz öyle mi?" diye sordu önce. Wendy sarı saçlarını parmaklarına geçirip oynarken, "Ha-yır." dedi. Onunda yüzünde bıkkın bir ifade oluşmuştu.

"Ato'yu tanıyorsunuz?" Emin olmak için bunu sorma gereği duymuştu. İki cüce de başını evet anlamında salladı. Fakat Chen ellerini, gözlerine uygun üstündeki yeşil gömleğinin ceplerine sokmuş ve merak dolu bir sesle "Sen Ato'yu tanıyor musun?" diye sormuştu.

Buna nasıl bir cevap vermesi gerektiğini bir an için bilemedi. Evet onu tabii ki tanıyordu. Ato onun çocuğuydu, ona verdiği isimle nefes alıyordu ama o tanıdığı uyku düşkünü, elinden yemek yemeği seven Ato ile aynı olduğu konusunda emin değildi. Yıllar Sehun'u değiştirdiği gibi onu da değiştirmiş olmalıydı. Belki de tüm bu olanlardan dolayı Sehun'u suçluyordu. Ondan intikam almak için buraya getirmişti. Bir baba ne olursa olsun çocuklarını korumalıydı. Kai ve Jongin'in yaşayıp yaşamadıklarını ve şu an nerede olduklarını hala bilmiyordu.

Chen, Sehun'un bir anda düşen suratı ve gözlerinde ki üzgün ifadesiyle yanlış bir şey sorduğuna farkına varırken Wendy ile göz göze geldi. İki cücenin de aklı son derece karışmış ve ne yapacaklarını şaşırmışlardı. Kaş göz işaretiyle anlaşarak Wendy tekrar bir adım öne yaklaşmış ve "Sana yemek getirelim gücünü toplarsın," diyerek Chen'i de kolundan çekiştirmiş ve saniyesinde odadan çıkmışlardı.

Düşünmek için sadece bir dakika bile ona yeterliydi. Kafanın içinde ki kocaman olan boşluk yavaş yavaş dolmaya başlasa bile algılamakta zorlanıyordu. Şu an için ejderhalardan en azından birinin yaşadığı biliyordu. Ato onu buraya getirmişti. Ona eskisi gibi bakmamış ve Sehun'un yaralanmasına neden olmuştu. Şamanın bahsettiği şeyler tekrar yankılanmaya başladığında iki eliyle kulaklarını kapatıp öne doğru eğildi. Bu bilinmeyen yerde tehlikedeydi. En azından hem kendi içgüdüsü hem de cüceler bunu doğrulamıştı. Ato'yu bulmalıydı ve onla bir şekilde iletişimi geçmeli sonra da geri evine dönmeliydi. Ato nasıl getirdiyse, götürmesini de halledebilirdi. En azından umut ettiği buydu. Şu an için her hangi bir durumda kendini savunacak kadar güçlü değildi.

Yerinden kalktı ve sessiz olmaya çalışarak odadan çıktı. Uzun bir koridor onu karşıladığında her an kapılardan biri çıkacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Gerginlikten saç dipleri bile terlemişti.

Koridorun sonundaki ahşap merdivenlere geldiğinde üst kattan aşağıya doğru eğilerek kontrol etti. Görünürde kimse yoktu. Az önce odada tahmin edemediği hava burada belliydi. Pencerelerden içeriğe doğru vuran güneş sayesinde her taraf çok rahatlıkla görünüyordu. Her bir basamağı yavaşça inerken gözleri her hangi bir tehdide karşı kolaçan etmeye devam etti. Chen ve Wendy'nin sesini zemin katta ki salon diye tahmin ettiği odanın hemen ilerisinden duymuştu. Mutfakta bir şeyler hazırlarken diğer yandan Sehun hakkında konuşuyorlardı.

"Korkmuş görünüyordu," diye mırıldanmıştı Wendy. Chen ise gülerek, "Çok lezzetli görünüyordu," demişti. Wendy ciyaklamış ardından bir takım sesler çıkmıştı. Chen'in bağırmasından anlaşıldığı gibi yine koluna sağlam darbe yemişti. Sehun artık buradan tüymenin doğru bir fikir olduğuna emin olarak arkasında kalan dış kapıya doğru yürüdü. Arada bir kafasını arkaya çevirerek mutfaktan her hangi bir hareketlilik var mı diye de bakıyordu. Fakat Wendy ve Chen kendi aralarında bir kavgaya o kadar çok dalmışlardı ki, Sehun'un çıplak ayaklarıyla ahşapta bıraktığı adım seslerini bile duymamışlardı. O sıra tek dertleri Sehun'a yemek olarak ne götürecekleriydi. Wendy'e göre yumurta ve süt iken, Chen balık götürmenin daha iyi fikir olduğu konusunda ısrarcıydı.

Sehun kapının kolunu tutarak çok yavaş bir şekilde açtı. Aralık kapıyı kendine doğru çekerken Ato'nun nerede olduğu konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu ama yakınlarda bir yerlerde olduğuna emindi. Pencereden gördüğü kadarıyla zaten ormanın içinde bir evdeydi ve ormana doğru koşarsa Ato yine onu bir şekilde bulabilirdi. Sadece bahsettikleri 'onlara' yakalanmamalıydı.

Dişlerini dudaklarını sertçe geçirirken kapıyı komple açtı ve koşmak için kendini hazırlarken karşılaştığı beden tüm planlarını eliyle param parça etmiş ve sonrada buruşturarak yere atmıştı.

Sehun şaşkın gözlerle önce karşısında ki adama, sonrada onun ardında kalan ve arkası dönük olan bedene baktı. Hayatında ilk defa saçları pembe olan birini görüyordu ve önde ki de aynı şaşkın bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu. Sehun bir adımını istemsiz arkaya atarken, arkada kalan pembe saçlı beden de onlara doğru dönmüş ve genç prens artık tamamen arkasında ki duvara yapışmıştı.

Pembe saçlı açıdan dolayı hala Sehun'u görmemişken, "Niye orada dikiliyorsun?" diye yumuşak bir sesle sormuştu. Sehun titrediğini hissetti.

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak tüm bunların gerçekliği sorgularken çikolatayı andıran kahve irislerle karşı karşıya gelmesi çok uzun sürmedi.

Basık burnu, aynı gözleri gibi çikolatayı andıran teni, hafif çıkık elmacık kemikleri ve dolgun dudaklarıyla ona bakan bu adamın kim olduğunu biliyordu Sehun. O gözler her zaman onun üstünde durur ve Sehun'un tüm ilgisini ona vermesini beklerdi. Jongin'in bakışları ondan kalan tek şeydi ve hala o masumluğu koruyordu.

Aradan geçen zamanın bir önemi kalmamıştı. Onları bulmayı başaramamış ve koruyamamıştı belki ama onlar yine bir şekilde Sehun'u bulup etrafını çevrelemeyi başarmıştı.


	14. Bölüm 13

Artık öyle bir noktaya gelmiştim ki, bir şeylere tepki vermeye yorulmuş bedenim bir anda bulunduğu konumdan kendini silikleştiriyordu. Onlar benim varlığımı tekrar hatırlayana kadar da bu oyunuma devam ediyordum. Boş bakan gözlerimle oturduğum koltukta duruyor ve hiçbir şekilde sesimi çıkarmıyordum. Aralarında ki sohbette sesler arttıkça bana kazandırdığı tek şey birer baş ağrısıydı.

Chen bilmem kaçıncı kez tekrar, "bizim tüm bu olanlarla alakamız yok" dediğinde gözlerimi devirmemek için kendimi tuttum. Şu an başıma ne geleceğini bilmezken yaptığım en ufak hareket bile batabilirdi.

Jongin'in yanındaki kumral, orta yaşlı herif -konuşurlarken ona Donghun dediklerini duymuştum- kaşlarını çatarak derin düşünceler içerisine dalmış görünüyordu. Benim burada olmamı kabullenemiyormuş gibi, "Onu buradan hemen göndermeliyiz," dedi ve tüm bakışların tekrar bir anda benim üstümde toplanmasına neden oldu.

Kapıda olan karşılaşmamızda ki seslerden dolayı Wendy ve Chen mutfaktan çıkarak yanlarımıza gelmişlerdi ve zaten tüm olay ondan sonra olmuştu. Jongin ve Donghun'a bildikleri her şeyi anlatırken aslında kendilerinde hiçbir şey bilmedikleri ortaya çıktığından açıklamalar çok farklı yerlere kaymış ve günün sonunda yine tüm laflar Ato'ya gitmişti. Jongin bana dönüp, Ato'nun beni nasıl bulduğunu sorduğunda ise emin olduğum tek şey beni hatırlamadığıydı. Gözleri dikkatli bir şekilde üstümde dolaşırken bakışlarının hala aynı olması aklımı yememi sağlıyordu. Benden gittiklerinde çok küçük oldukları doğruydu evet ama yine de hafızalarında en ufak bir şey kalmamış olması çok saçmaydı ki, ejderhalar özellikle de cinsiyetli olanların ne kadar zeki oldukları bilinen bir gerçekti. Ato bile beni tanımış ve buraya getirmişti.

Bu işin içinde dönen garip çarklar sadece susmamı sağlıyordu. Korkuyordum ama tam olarak neyden olduğuna emin olamıyordum; gerçekleri söyleyip beni nasıl hatırlamazsın diye çemkirsem alacağım tepkiden mi, ya da bu bilinmez yerde geçmişte yaşanan olayların tekrar gün yüzüne çıkmasından mı, ya da bilmediğim ama hissettiğim üçüncü bambaşka bir durumdan dolayı mı... Emin olduğum tek şey; susup tüm bu saçma durumun nedenini anlamaktı.

Her ne kadar olgunlaştığımı düşünsem de onları tekrar görmek on yedi yaşındaki Sehun'u geri getirmek için yeterliydi. O toyluk sanki beni tekrar sarmalamış, kendimi zayıf ve güçsüz hissetmeme neden olmuştu. Özenle dizdiğim, temeli sağlam olan bariyerlerimi sadece tek bir bakışlarıyla yerle bir eden bu dünyada ki tek kişilerdi. Bir zamanlar onlara nasıl sığındığımı hatırlıyordum.

Bakışlarımı ona değdirmemeye özen göstererek Donghun'a dönüp, "Benim de amacım bu" diye mırıldandım. Jongin yaslandığı pencereden dikleşerek daha yoğun olan bakışlarını bende sabitlemişti. Kafası karışmış gibi başını hafifçe sola yatırmıştı ve her ne kadar ona bakmamaya çalışsam da kendimi tekrar ona bakarken bulmuştum. Gözlerimiz buluştuğunda hissettiğim gücü o da hissediyor muydu?

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak bana baktığı her dakika o pembe saçlarını sevmek isteyen elimin karıncalanmasına neden oluyordu ve benimde bulduğum tek çözüm, iki elimi de bacaklarımın arasına sıkıştırmak olmuştu.

Onlara hissettiğim tüm o duyguların hiç değişmemiş olması çok saçmaydı, hele ki onların beni eskisi gibi görmemelerine rağmen. Aramızda eskisi gibi bir bağ bile yoktu. Şu an bulunduğum yer sanki tüm senaryonun baştan yazılıp kurgulandığı yerdi ve benim karakterimi unutmuşlardı.

Kaşlarımı çattım ve tüm bu sinir edici hisleri görmezden gelmeye çalışarak, en başta sorduğum soruyu yineledim: "Burası neresi?"

Wendy'nin "Olmaman gereken bir yer" diye mırıldandığını duydum, 'bunu zaten anladım,' diye çemkirmek için dudaklarımı aralamıştım ki Jongin'in uzatmadan verdiği cevapla kaşlarımı kaldırmış ve ağzımı geri kapatmıştım.

"El Dorado'ya hoş geldin yabancı."

Yüzünde yan bir sırıtış vardı ama gözlerimin içine bakarken, kirpiklerinin altında ki kahve irislerine hakimiyet kuran tedirginlik kendini belli etmeye devam ediyordu. Bu durumdan son derece rahatsız olduğu belliydi. Ve bu daha da kötü hissetmeme neden oluyordu. İstenmeyen kişi durumunda olmak çok gurur kırıcıydı.

Cevap vermememden kaynaklı oluşan sessizlik, çok da büyük olmayan evin daha da insanı boğmaya çalışıyor gibi üstüme gelmesine neden oluyordu. Oturduğum iki kişilik koltuğa Wendy yavaşça yaklaşıp dikkatlice oturdu. "Burada bir insan bulunması katiyen yasak ve şu an aslında hepimiz tehlike de sayılırız. O yüzden.."

Sözünü keserek direkt atladım. "Ato ile görüşmek istiyorum."

Bu sırada da Jongin kaşlarını çatarak bir adımla olduğum yere yaklaşmıştı. "Ato seni neden buraya getirdi?" Bakışlarında ki şüphe tohumları bu sefer diline atlamış ve her şeyin ne kadar anlamsız, normal olmadığını belli etmek istermiş gibi sessiz bir selamlama göndermişti. Ama bu zaten şu an herkesin aklında olduğu en önemli soruydu.

"Eğer onunla görüşürsem belki bunun cevabını almış oluruz,"dedim.

Daha fazla katlanamayarak ayağa kalktım ve "Eee gidiyor muyuz yanına?" diye sordum. Jongin ve Donghyun kısa bir an bakışsalar da başka bir çareleri yoktu. Bahsettikleri sınıra beni götürmeden önce onlarında alması gereken cevaplar vardı, tıpkı benim gibi.

Donghyun başını sallayarak ilerlediğinde Jongin yanıma gelmiş ve başıyla yürümemi emretmişti. Kaşlarımı çattım ama yine de onun önünden ilerlemeye başladım. Arkamdan gelen kokusu bana is kokulu çileği anımsatmıştı.

Birlikte evden çıktığımızda pencereden de fark ettiğim gibi bir ormanın içinde, kocaman boş bir arazideydik. Jongin önüme geçtiğinde başını kaldırarak havayı kontrol etmiş ve Donghyun ile omzunun üstünden son bir kez daha bakıştıklarında Donghyun benim yanımda durmayı tercih etmişti. Bulutlu olan gökyüzünden her an yağmur gelecekmiş gibiydi.

Sol elini kaldırdı, başparmağıyla işaret parmağını birleştirerek ağzına doğru götürdü ve art arda iki kere ıslık çaldı. Bu sırada da pembe olan saçları dipten başlayarak koyulaşmaya başlamıştı. Şaşkın bakışlarımı fark eden Donghyun, "Ejderhaya dönüşmesinin üstünden gereken zaman geçtiği için saçı eski haline dönüyor," diye açıklama yaptı. Anladığımı belirtmek için başımı salladığımda yandan bakarak yüz ifademi karşın kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Normal bir insana göre ejderhalar konusunda fazla bilgi sahibisin. Hiçbiri sana tuhaf gelmedi." Cevap vermedim. O da bakışlarını üstümde çok tutmayıp önüne dönmüştü zaten.

Jongin'in saçları artık gittikçe kahverengini aldığında hava da tekrar o garip ses yükselmiş ve bir kaç dakika içinde üstümüzden uçarak bulunduğumuz yere gelmişti. Kızıl gözlerinin hedefi benken Jongin'in önünde aşağıya inmişti. Yerimde rahatsızca kıpırdanırken, Jongin dudaklarını büzerek kollarını birbirini bağlamış ve sert bakmaya çalıştığı gözlerini Ato'ya dikmişti. "Ne haltlar yediğini biliyor musun hergele?"

Ato'dan önce ki sesine göre daha ince bir tını çıktığında başını iki yana salladı. "Tabii biliyorsun bilmez misin hiç."

Ato kafasını umursamazca başka yöne çevirmesi sadece Jongin'in daha da kızmasına neden olmuştu. Gülmemek için dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Jongin bir abi ve Ato da onun yaramaz, söz dinlemeyen küçük kardeşiymiş gibiydi. Ağzından şaşkınca bir hah nidası çıkmış ve "Bana yaptığın bu tribi Kai'ye de yapabilecek misin bakalım," diye sinirle söylenmişti.

Kalbim tepki verircesine kendini belli ettiğinde derin bir nefes aldım. Eğer onu görmeden gidersem ömrüm boyunca bunun pişmanlığını yaşayacağımı biliyordum.

Donghyun'un yanından ayrılıp Ato'ya doğru yürüdüğümde hem Ato'nun hem de Jongin'in bakışları beni bulmuştu. Jongin, ne halt ettiğimi anlamaya çalışırken ben çoktan Ato'ya yaklaştım ve elimi ağzının üstüne koyarak okşamaya başladım. Elimin altında az öncekinin aksine tıpkı bir kedi gibi mırıltılar çıkartırken aramızda ki buzlar eriyip yok olmuştu. Diğer iki adamı da görmezden gelerek onu severken sadece buradan gittikten sonra yaşayacağım pişmanlıkları en aza indirmeye çalışıyordum. Bir süre onu sessizce sevmeme izin vermiş ve kendide bunun keyfini çıkarmıştı. Üstten bana bakarken kızılları benim amber ile buluştu. Gözlerimden çıkardığı sonuçla usulda göz kapaklarını açıp kapattı ve bu sefer ellerimden kurtulup geriye kaçtı. Kanatlarını açarak havalandığında rüzgarla kısa saçlarımdan önüme dökülen tutamları elimle arkaya attım. Onunla vedalaştığımı hissetmiş ve buna kızmıştı.

£££

Karanlığa alışan gözlerimle tekrar koridora çıktığımda ortam fazlasıyla sessizdi. Sanki yapılan en ufak ses büyük bir yankı yapacakmış gibiydi. Saat gecenin bilmem kaçı olsa da haklı olarak gözüme girmeyen uykuyla olan mücadelemi ben kazanmış ve bir güncük bana verilen odayı terk ederek çıkmıştım. Saatin gece yarısını geçtiğini tahmin edebiliyordum. Sabah kaçmak için çıktığım bu koridoru şimdi sadece içinde bulunduğum yeri keşfetmek amacıyla dolaşıyordum. Chen'in içmem için getirdiği ballı süt bile uykumu getirmediyse hiçbir şekilde uyuyamayacağımın bilincindeydim ve canım sıkılmıştı. En azından böyle kendimi oyalayabilirdim.

Eve döndüğünüzde Donghyun bugün dinlememi ve yarın yola çıkacağımızı söylemişti, bunu söyledikten sonra ne onu ne de Jongin'i bir daha evde görmemiştim. Yaralarım tekrar sızlayınca mecbur odamda takılmış ve Wendy'in bana getirdiği bitkisel ilaçları içmekten başka çarem kalmamıştı. Her ne kadar tatları iğrenç olsa da akşama doğru vücudum kendine gelmiş ve yenilenmiş gibiydi. Sadece yaraların bıraktığı izler kalsa da acı gitmişti.

Sanki bir hırsız gibi sessizce aşağıya inerken tek amacım uyuyanları rahatsızlık vermemek ve bahçeye çıkarak nefes almaktı. Mutfaktan içeriye doğru süzülen fersiz ışığı fark edene kadar da bu planımı uygulamaya koymayı düşünüyordum. Işığı görmemle duraksadım. Yol haritamı değiştirip yavaş adımlarla ilerlediğim köşede ki duvarın arkasına geçtim. Buradan mutfak daha rahat görünse de benim amacım onları görmek değil, ne konuştuklarını bilmekti. O yüzden duvardan kendimi ayırmadan, her ne kadar yaptığımın yanlış olduğunun bilincinde olsam da alçak sesle konuşulanları dinledim.

"O nerede?" diye sordu kalın ve tok bir ses.

"En son odasında uyuyordu," diye mırıldandı Jongin.

"Niye hemen göndermediniz ki?" Dedi bu sefer aynı yabancı ses.

"Yaraları vardı, bunun sebebi Ato iken bir anda öylece götüremezdik." Donghyun beklemeyeceğim şekilde korumacı konuşmuştu.

"O velet ile zaten daha sonra ilgileneceğim. Ergenliğe girdiğinden beri başımıza iş açmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyor."

"Kai, bence şimdi ilgilenmemiz gereken sorun bu değil," dedi tekrardan Donghyun ve elimi duvara daha çok bastırdım.

"Evet, ilgilenmemiz gereken şey basit bir insan." Sesi son derece sinirli çıksa da yükseltmemişti. Yutkunmaya çalışsam da boğazımda ki yumru buna engel oldu.

"Yarın sabah ilk işimiz onu sınıra götürmek olacak."

"Aslında size söylemem gereken başka bir şey var bu konuda," dedi Donghyun ve sonra adım seslerini duydum. Onlara yaklaştığını tahmin ettim.

"İnsanların burada bulunması neden yasak biliyor musunuz?"

Jongin kendinden emin bir sesle söylemişti. "Bunu herkes bilir." Bakışlarımı gölgelerin düştüğü duvarda sabitlerken sanki karşımdalarmış gibi merakla bakıyordum. "Kraliçe, insanların zalimliklerinden burayı korumak için bu yasağı koydu. Ne biz onların dünyasına gideceğiz ne de onların buraya girmesine izin vereceğiz. Atalarımıza yaptıkları gibi onların ellerinde oyuncak olmayacağız." Sanki bir kitaptan söz alıntılayarak konuşuyordu. Tereddüt etmeden, ezbere bildiği kelimeler...

Pencere açılmış ve bir anda burayı soğuk havayı doldurmuş gibi üşüdüğümü hissettim. Bakışlarımı gölgelerden kaçırırken hala inatla dinlemeye devam ediyordum.

"Gösterilen sebep bu olsa da söylenmeyen başka bir gerçek var."

Jongin ve Kai bir şeyler söylemeseler bile meraklı bakışlarını buradan hissetmiştim. Aynı meraklı bakışlar şu an bende de vardı. Odayı dolduran gerginliğin nefesini boynumda hissediyordum.

"Bir insan buraya gelemez," dedi daha da alçalttığı sesiyle, buradakiler için büyük bir sırrı açığa çıkarırken ekledi. "Çünkü buranın havasını nüfus ettiği gibi ciğerleri parçalanır ve ölür."

Bedenimi farkında olmadan daha sert biçimde duvara yaslarken ne yapacağımı bilmez bir halde kalakaldım. Burnumdan nefes alırken ciğerlerimin son derece iyi olduklarını aptalca davranarak emin olmaya çalışıyordum. Her şey yolundaydı, iyiydim ve hala yaşıyordum.

"Nasıl yani?" Diye sordu Kai şaşkınca. Jongin ile ikiz olduklarından ve hala onu görememiş olmamdan kaynaklı her konuştuğunda beynimin çizdiği görüntüde Jongin'in hayali görünüyordu.

"O zaman bahsettiğiniz bu insan nasıl burada?" Benim yerime sorduğu için ona içimden bir teşekkür yolladım. Ama 'insan' derken bilerek bastırması ve sanki iğrenir gibi o kelimeyi söylemesi gözümden kaçmamıştı.

"Bende bunu merak ediyorum. O bir insan gibi ama buradaki dünya hakkında çok fazla bilgiye sahip. Ato'dan hiç korkmadı, Jongin'in cinsiyetli bir ejderha olmasını da yadırgamadı."

"Kendi ataların bıraktığı kitapları çok okumuştur," dedi tıslarcasına Kai.

O an, uzun süredir sessiz duran Jongin'in sesi ilk defa çıkmıştı. Kai'nin aksine sinirli değildi, aklındaki sorulara mantıklı çözümler bulmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

"Ato, yabancının kendisini sevmesine izin verdi Kai."

Artık Kai nasıl baktıysa Jongin, "Gördüm" diyerek söylediklerinin gerçekliğini vurgulamıştı.

Buna cevap vermediklerinde odamı geçmeye karar versem de Kai'yi görmek isteyen tarafımın baskınlığı altında çok da hür bir şekilde hareket edemiyordum. Merdivenlerin başında durup sanki yeni geliyormuşum gibi bilerek ses çıkarttım. Beni duyduklarını emin olunca da tekrar mutfağa doğru yürüyüp duvarı geçtim ve karşılarına çıktım.

Üçünün yüzü de kapıya doğru döndüğünde radarıma direkt Kai yakalanmıştı. Tanrım... Şamanın söylediği gibi o cidden Jongin ile ikizdi. Ejderha halleri hiç birbirine benzemedikleri için bu konuda yanılabileceği düşünmüştüm ama hayır, yanılmamıştı. Fakat ne kadar aynıysa bir başka türlüde bir o kadar farklıydı. Kömür karası saçları ve aynı şekilde ki gözleri Jongin'den ayıran en belirgin özellikleriydi. Daha dikkatli bakınca Kai'nın dışarıya doğru yaydığı aurasını fark etmemek imkansızdı. Jongin de görmediğim karanlığın tonlarını onda bulmak hoşuma gitmedi.

Bakışlarımı ondan çekmeden, sanki hiç heyecanlanmamışım gibi davranarak, "Selam," dedim.

Kapının önünde, dikildiğim yeri terk ederek mutfağa girdim. O an aklıma gelen en iyi bahane su içmekti. Sanki suyu arıyormuş gibi davrandığımda Donghyun derdimi anlayarak bardağa su doldurmuş, bana uzatmıştı. Suyu gördüğümde gerçekten de susadığımı fark ederek bir dikişte bitirmiştim.

Ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek çıkmanın daha mantıklı olduğunu düşündüğümde Kai bana doğru bir adım atarak önüme geçti. Simsiyah ve hiçbir duygu barındırmayan gözleri bana bakarken söyleyeceği her şeye karşı kendimi hazırlamıştım. Soğuk ve sivri bir mızrakla karşı karşıya gelmek gibiydi ama o hiç beklemediğim yerden bir soru yöneltmişti.

"Adın ne?"

Sesim sanki boğazıma kaçmış gibi çıkmış olmasına önemsemeden, "Sehun" dedim ve beklentiyle ona ve Jongin'e baktım. En azından bu ismin onlara bir şeyler çağrıştırmasını ya da hiç olmasa ufak bir tepki vermelerini istemiştim. Benle ilgili her şeyi tamamen silmiş olmalarını kalbim inatla reddediyordu.

Beklediğim olmadı.

Önce bakışlarımı çektim onlardan, sonra da heyecanım yavaşça beni terk etti. Geriye bıraktığı boşluğu çoktan benimsemiş ve kabullenmiştim ama bu canımın acıdığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Akıllarından ve kalplerinden en ufak bir parça kırıntı bırakmayıp silineli çok uzun zaman olmuştu.


	15. Bölüm 14

"Ne kadar aptal olduklarını gördün mü?"

Ufak bir baş sallamasıyla onayladığında ben de başımı salladım.

"Onlar senin aklının yarısına bile sahip değiller."

Güler gibi bir ses çıkarmıştı ama bu daha çok birini boğazladığında çıkacak bir ses gibiydi ve ben onun güldüğü varsaymıştım. Oturduğum yerden biraz daha dikleşerek söylenmeye devam ettim. İçimde ki siniri kustukça hem rahatlıyordum hem de daha çok alevleniyordum. Ama durmamaya kararlıydım.

"Cidden yani, biri de değil ikisi de!" Elimin altında ki deriyi daha sert sevdiğimde, Ato hafiften huysuzlanmış olsa da ses çıkarmamış ve benim saydırmalarımı uysalca dinlemeye devam etmişti.

"Bundan sonra tek favori çocuğum sensin," dediğimde, dizime doğru koyduğu başını kaldırıp gözlerimin içine baktı ve tüm tanrılar şahidim olsun ki bana gülümseyerek bakıyormuş gibiydi. Tabii o an, valyria çeliğinden bile daha keskin olduğunu emin olduğum sivri uçlu dişlerini ve ağzından bana doğru gelen garip kokusunu tamamen görmezden gelmiştim. Onun gibi ben de dişlerimi göstererek gülümsedim ve küçüklüğünde bana sürekli yaptırdığı gibi elimi kulağına doğru giden boyun kısmını hafifçe kaşıyarak okşamaya başladım. Yine o zaman ki gibi mayışmış ve gözleri kayarak kapanmıştı.

Sabah, dün geceden kalma huysuz ve moralim bozuk bir şekilde uyanmıştım. Geç uyuduğumdan ya da hiç uyuyamamış olmamdan kaynaklı göz altlarım burada bir yıkım olduğunu bas bas bağırıyordu. Aynada gördüğüm korkunç manzarayı gözlerimi devirmiş ve hiç istemesem de diğerlerinin karşısına bu halimle çıkmıştım. Fakat beklediğimin aksine evde kaostan önce yaşanan derin bir sessizlik vardı. Aklımın bir köşesinden çok da ihtimal vermediğim, bu kadar yaşanan soru işaretlerinin cevaplarını öğrenmeden beni bırakmayacakları -daha çok Donghun'un bırakmayacağını- olasılığı gerçeklemiş ve çıldırmama bir adım kalmıştı.

Donghun'un bu kadar çok sözü geçtiğini önceden görememem benim hatamdı. Burada olmamam gerektiğini milyonlarca kez söylemelerine rağmen gece aldıkları kararla birkaç gün daha misafirleri olmamı istemişti Donghun. Misafir derken üstüne bastırarak söylemesi ve aksini kabul etmeyeceğini belirten ses tonu kaşlarımın çatmasına neden oldu. Eğer benimde merak ettiğim sorular olmasaydı, Donghun'u dinlemeyip o evden çıkar gider gerekirse yolumu kendim bulurdum. Önüme de kim çıkarsa tereddüt etmeden bir asker gibi onunla savaşırdım. Ama dediğim gibi benimde soru işaretlerim vardı. Bana sorduğu hakkımdaki sorulara da, yazdığım hikayeyi anlatmıştım.

"Kendi dünyanda ne iş yapıyorsun?" Diye sormuştu önce,sonra da "Ailen kim?" gibi sorular peşlerinden gelmişti. Fakir,köylü bir ailenin çocuğu olduğumu ve genelde babama yardımcı olmak için pazarda bulunduğuma dair cevaplar almıştı benden. Yalan söylerken öyle ifadesiz ve gerçekçiydim ki kimse yalan söylediğime dair şüphelenmezdi. Donghun'un yüzünde ki kafası karışmış ifade de doğru yolda olduğumun göstergesiydi. Sadece bu oyun nereye kadar gideceği ve günün sonunda beni ne bekleyeceği konusunda hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Değeceği konusundan bile emin değildim.

Derin bir nefes alma sesiyle irkildim. Bakışlarım onu bulduğunda bir ağaca yaslanmış, kollarını da göğsünde toplamışken üstünde koyu mavi bir salaş gömlek ve altında da siyah pantolon giymişti. Yüzünde sert bir ifade vardı. Gözleri, Ato'nun üstünde duran ellerimde duraksamıştı.

"Neden şu an bu ergeni kıskanmış gibi hissediyorum?"

Sesi bize hitaben değil de daha çok kendi kendine konuşuyormuş gibiydi. Kaşlarımı kaldırdığımda dayandığı ağaçtan ayrılıp bize doğru yürüdü. Onun gelişine Ato sevimsiz bir hırıltı çıkarmıştı, yalnız olmamızı tercih ediyordu ki şu an Jongin'e karşı olan sinirim yüzünden bende ikimizin olmasını tercih ederdim.

"Bilmem," diye mırıldandım ve onu görmezden gelerek dizimin üstüne doğru duran kafasını sevmeye devam ettim. Bir tür terapi gibi bir şeydi. Rahatlıyor ve sakin kalıyordum. Jongin sessiz olmaya çalışsa da; ayağını ritimle yere vururken ki yapraklardan çıka hışırtılar çok dikkat dağıtıcıydı.

"Galiba bir süre daha misafirimiz olacakmışsın yabancı."

Başımı hafif yukarıya kaldırıp tepem de dikilmesini umursamadan ona baktığımda, bakışları bir kaç saniye yüzümde dursa da geri ellerime iniyor, sonra tekrar derin bir nefes alıp tekrar yüzüme çıkıyordu.

"Evet, misafiriniz olmak zorunda bırakıldım," dedim sitem dolu bir sesle. "Beni buradan göndermek için çırpınırken sizin için bu durum zor olsa gerek."

Biçimli kaşları çatılırken bu sefer tamamen yüzüme odaklanmıştı. "Ne demek bu şimdi?"

"Gayet açık konuştuğumu düşünüyorum."

Daha fazla ayakta durmayıp oturduğum kütüğün boş bıraktığım kısmına geçerken, "Şimdi fark ediyorum da, Ato buraya seni zorla getirdi fakat sen bu durumdan hiç de şikayetçi değilsin?" diye sordu birden bire. Sesinde ki tını bile değişmiş ve gözlerini kısmıştı.

"Ejderhaların neslinin son bulduğunu düşünsek bile bir zamanlar böyle bir gerçeğin varlığından haberimiz vardı. Kitaplar bu yüzden hiçbir satırı atlamadan anlatmayı sever."

Kalın dudaklarını bükerek, hala kısık baktığı gözlerle beni izlemeye devam ederken başını sallamıştı. Yüzünde, söylediklerin çok mantıklı ama nedense sana hala inanasım gelmiyor, ifadesi hakimdi. Belki de ejderhalar yalanın kokusunu hissedebiliyorlardı?

"Donghun..." diye başladım ama bir an için tereddüt ederek duraksamıştım. Yine de Jongin'in uysal tavırlarından cesaret alarak devam etmeye karar verdim. "Onun bir ejderha olmadığını biliyorum."

Şimdi sağ dudağı yukarıya doğru kıvrılmış, şerefsizce gülümsüyordu. "Öyle mi?"

Hadi ama, dermiş gibi ona baktım. Ato çoktan başını dizimden çekmiş ve kendi dünyasında takılarak ormanın içine doğru dalmıştı. Uzaktan da olsa bazı sesler duyuyordum. Tavşan mı kovalıyordu o?

"O bir tilki." Kaşlarımı kaldırdığımda, "Gerçekten de bir tilki," deyip güldü. İstemsiz dudaklarım yukarıya kıvrılmıştı. Jongin'in gülüşü tatlı bir şey yiyormuş hissi veriyordu. Ona kızgın olsam da, kızgın olmaya hakkım yokmuş gibi hissettiren o duygu her zaman bir kenarda beni gözlemeye devam ediyordu.

"İnsanlar burayı nasıl keşfetmedi?" diye sordum. Ah,birde şu ölme mevzusu vardı. Ölmemiş olmam onların kafasını karıştırsa da bunu umursamıyordum. Benim nelerden ölümden döndüğümü görseler, onlarda umursamazdı.

Basitçe omzunu silkti. "Ejderhalar cadılarla iyi anlaşır."

Aklıma tüm bunların sebebi, o gecenin baş kahramanı olan şaman geldiğinde istemsiz titredim. Sanki içimden soğuk bir şeyler akmış gibi tüm vücudumu dondurmuştu.

Jongin bir anda değişen ruh halime şaşırsa da bir şey sormamıştı. Suratım düşerken rüzgardan bozulan saçlarımı düzeltmek için elimle onları gelişi güzel arkaya doğru yatırdım. Bu sırada da kahve gözleri kaldırdığım kolumda takılı kalmıştı. Gözlerinde ki şaşkınlık ilgimi çekerken eli çoktan bileğimi sarmış ve kendine doğru çekmişti. Parmaklarından elime doğru geçen sıcaklık az önce içimi dolduran tüm buzulların tek bir saniyede erimesi için yeterliydi. O sıcaklıkla uyumak istedim.

"Bu ne?" Sesi de gözlerindeki duyguyu desteklercesine şaşırmış çıktığında duraksadım. Üstümdeki artık beyaz olmaktan çıkıp her renge bürünmüş olan gömleğimin kol kısmının açıkta bıraktığı bileğime doğru olan bakışları takip ettiğimde ise durumu anlamıştım.

Benim bile unuttuğum, kıyafetlerimi değiştirirken artık gözümün takılmadığı, çoktan benimsediğim dövmeye büyük bir merakla inceliyordu.

"Sende de mi damga var?"diye sordu bu sefer. Gözlerini kocaman açmış ağzı da hafif aralık dururken küçük bir çocuğa benziyordu. Yüzümde oluşan buruk gülümsemeye engel olamadım.

"Burada dövmelere damga mı diyorsunuz?" Biz zamanlar benim içimde bu dövmenin bir damga olduğu gerçeğini yok saymıştım.

Bana baktı ama dikkatini çok fazla bende tutamamış ve tekrar dövmeyi incelemişti. İşaret parmağıyla, dövmenin çizgilerinin üstünden tüy gibi çok hafif geçerken garip bir duygu tarafından sarmalanmış, kapana kısılmıştım. Ama şikayetçi değildim. "Eğer burada kraliçeyi kızdırırsan sana damga yaparlar," diye mırıldandı. Bu konudan konuşmak çok da hoşuna gitmiyormuş gibi başını iki yana salladı ama hala inatla incelemeye devam ediyordu. Ona nasıl bir kraliçenin ejderhaları bu kadar dizgin edebildiğini sormak istiyordum ama büyük ihtimal cevap vermeyecek ve dahası aramız bozulacaktı.

Ağaçlardan duyulan kuşların sesiyle derin bir nefes aldım. Aklımda uçuşan tüm soruları erteleyerek, "Sevmez misin?" diye sordum. Başı hafifçe yan yatmış ve uzun, siyah kirpiklerinin altından ki çikolata kahveleri bileğimi menzili altına almışken, ağzından cık sesi çıkmıştı. "Sevmem."

"Pek sen?"diye kısık sesle sordu bu sefer. "Sen sever misin?"

Bende onun gibi bileğime bakarken, göğsüme vuran kırık vuruşların notaları kelimelere dökülmüştü. "Eskiden korktuğumu hatırlıyorum. Orayı bıçağımla kazıyarak söküp atmak istiyordum bir lanetmiş gibi ama şimdi ne zaman onunla göz geze gelsem; birinin mirasını saklıyormuşum gibi hissettiriyor. Bu bana garip bir şekilde güç veriyor."

Dudağımın kenarını ısırırken, Jongin'in irkildiğimi fark ettim. Daha önce onda şahit olduğum garip bakışlarıyla bana döndüğünde, "Kıskandım" dedi.

"Niye?"

"Kötü bir şeyi iyiye çevirmek yürek ve emek ister. Kendini güçlü hissedecek bir şeye sahipsin."

Dünyanın en aptal şeyi duymuşum gibi, "Senin güçlü hissetmene gerek yok ki," dedim emin bir şekilde. "Sen zaten güçlüsün."

"Bir ejderhada korkar Sehun. Bir ejderhada güçsüz hisseder." Cansız gülüşü ona eşlik etti. "Hele ki terk edilmiş bir ejderhayı ağlarken bile görebilirsin, şaşırma. Tanrıların bile sırtını dönmüş bizler için terk edilmek en büyük sınavımız."

Çok yakınımızdan, ağaçlarından arasından sesler geliyordu. Yavru kuş, ağaçta, annesinin yaptığı yuvada bağırarak öterken tek başına olmasından edindiği cesaretle kafasını dışarıya doğru uzatmış ve kendinden emin bir şekilde kanatlarını açarak uçma denemeleri yapmıştı. Bir iki kere çırpmayı denese de daha tam olarak nasıl yapacağını bilmeyen yavru, acıkmış olsa gerek daha fazla yüksek sesle öterek annesine seslenmeye çalışıyordu. Fakat annesi onu duymadı. Yavru kuş yaramazlığını konuşturarak iyice yuvadan çıkmış, çok da yüksek olmasa da yerden baya yukarıda olan ağacın dalından uçmaya çalışmıştı. Kanatlarını kullanamadı ve yere doğru düştü.

Kaskatı kesilirken bir ejderhayı terk etmenin, ona yapılan en büyük ihanet olduğunu o an fark etmiştim. Bu affedilemez bir günahtı ve farkında olmadan bu günahın bir parçasını hiç bırakmayacakmış gibi sımsıkı taşıyordum.

Eve gittiğimizde Jongin elinde ki yavru kuşu dikkatli bir şekilde yastıkların üstüne bırakırken, istersem duş alabileceğimi söylemişti. Sabah Ato'dan duyduğum kötü kokusunun aslında bana ait olabileceğine dair varsayımlar beni kuşatmış ve yüzümü buruşturmama neden olmuştu. Kendi kıyafetlerimin bana uyacağından bahsedip bir dakikalık kendi odasına gitti ve geri geldiğinde ellerinde baya kıyafet vardı. Burada bulunmamı kendileri istediklerine göre hiç de sakınmadan ellerinden kıyafetleri aldım. Daha fazla üstümdekilerle duramayacaktım.

Önce kısa bir duş niyetine diye girdiğim banyoya, uzun bir keselenme de ekleyerek yarım saate çıkmıştım. Jongin ile bedenlerimiz neredeyse aynıydı, söylediği gibi de kıyafetleri bana uymuştu. Kıyafetlerin çoğu ipektendi ve bunlara dikkat etmesi şaşırmama neden oldu.

Burada daha ne kadar kalacağımı bilmediğimden zamanımı onları daha iyi tanıyarak geçirmem gerektiği düşünceleriyle beraber, buraya geldiğimden beri ilk kez deliksiz uymayı başarabilmiştim.

£££

Wendy ve Chen, ikisi de hiç anlaşamıyor gibi görünseler de aralarında gizli bir iletişim vardı. Sadece bakışlarla bile dertlerini çözebiliyorlardı. Bunu nasıl çözdüğümü ben de bilmiyorum. Belki cücelere özgür bir şeydir bu ama ne zaman konu benim yemek yemem olsa, iki farklı menü üzerinde tartışıp en sonunda ortaya karışık bir şeyler getirmeyi başarabiliyorlardı. Jongin onların bu hallerine alışık olduğundan onları dikkate bile almıyor, sadece bana kayırdıkları yemeklerden gizlice otlanıyordu.

Birkaç gündür benim gibi evde misafir olan yavru kuş, Jongin'in yaptığı tedaviden sonra incinmiş olan kanadı iyileşmişti. Bir ara onun sanki kuş onu anlayacakmış gibi, ayrıntı bir şekilde uçmak için kanadını nasıl kullanması gerektiğini anlatırken görmüştüm. Eh, kuşun şu an odada yerden çok yüksekte olmasa da uçabildiğine göre işe yaramıştı.

Yavruyken bile en sevimlisi Jongin olduğunu düşünmüştüm hep. Derisinde ki renk bile tüm vahşiliğine aykırı gibiydi. Şimdi onun büyüyüp böyle adama dönüşmesi ama özünde hala aynı olması, kendime bile itiraf edecek olmam utandırsa da, duygulanıp ağlayacak gibi oluyordum.

Ato, yine aynı Ato'ydu. İçlerinden tamamen aynı kalan ve beni hatırlamaya devam eden tek kişiydi. O yüzden aramızdaki eski bağa kavuşmak onunla daha kolay olmuştu.

Kai... Aralarında hakkında en az bilgiye sahip olduğumun yanı sıra gözüme tamamen yabancı gibi görünen bir tek oydu. Onun hakkında ne düşünmem gerektiğini bile kestiremiyordum. Zaten çok fazlada onunla karşılaşamamıştım. Evde durmuyordu ve geldiğinde de ben uyuyor olmuş oluyordum. Jongin, kraliçe ile genelde Kai'nin görüştüğünü söylemişti. O tamda Suho'nun hayali gibi çok güçlü bir ejderha olmuştu.

Tekrar geri döndüğümde yaşayacağım boşluktan deli gibi korksam da, farkındaydım. Onların dünyasına artık ait değildim. Eğer benim kim olduğumu öğrenseler çılgına dönerlerdi büyük ihtimal ve bu çılgınlık kesinlikle iyi yönden olanı değildi. Oradaki gizemi çözemeyecektim, bunun farkındalığıyla garip sorular sormaktan kaçınmıştım.

"Yarın gerçekten gidiyor musun?"

Chen'in parlak yeşil gözleri üzgün doluyken sadece başımı salladım ve kaçamak bakışlarla masanın diğer tarafında oturup yemeğiyle uğraşan Jongin'e baktım. Başını kaldırmamış ve yemeğe devam etmişti. Garip bir şekilde Chen ve Wendy ile iyi anlaşıyordum, ilk gördüğümde onlardan nasıl korktuğumu saymazsak.

Dış kapı aniden sertçe açılıp kapandığında, ağzımdaki yemeği zorla yutarak diğerleri gibi başımı salona doğru çevirmiştim. Chen, oturduğu yüksek sandalyeden zorla inmeye çalışırken, hemen yanında ben oturduğum için hafifçe kendi sandalyemi yana kaydırdım. Jongin de kaşlarını çatarak elindeki kaşığı masaya bıraktı ve ayağa kalktı. Kai ve Donghun kesinlikle hiçbir ifade barındırmayan duruşlarıyla içeriye dalmışlardı.

Jongin, masanın diğer tarafından "Neler oluyor?" diye sorsa da, cevapsız bırakıldı. Mutfaktan ellerinde tabaklarla çıkan Wendy, yüzünde tatlı bir gülümseme varken ortamda ki atmosferi görünce gerilmiş ve mavi gözlerini boncuk gibi kocaman açmıştı. Her zaman arkadaş canlısı, sevimlilikten ölecek boyutta olan Wendy'nin yüzünde ilk defa korkunun bıraktığı izleri gördüğümde şaşırmış ve tedirgin olmuştum.

"Buraya geliyorlar, değil mi?"diye sordu ince sesi titrerken.

Kai'nin çenesi gerilmekten sımsıkı olmuş, dişlerini birbirlerine geçirmişti. Daha önce gördüğüm siyah saçların arasına griler süzülmeye başlamışken, bakışları gittikçe koyulaşmış ve neredeyse beyaz kısmını bile ele geçirecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Donghun gibi onunda üstünde ki kıyafetler yırtık ve çamur doluydu.

Herkesin şu an anladığı konuya tamamen yabancıyken konuşmaya korkmuştum.

Kai'nın bakışları birden bana döndüğünde, sakince karşılık vermek için epeyce zorlanmıştım. Ortamdaki gerginlikten karnıma ağrılar saplanıyordu. Fakat o ağzını açarken tüm bunlara cevap vermek yerine bana hazırlanmamı söyledi. Soru dolu bakışlarımı fark ettiğinde de burnundan nefes vererek açıkladı.

"Seni sınıra götüreceğim. Hemen. Şimdi."


	16. Bölüm 15

Değişime ayak uydurmak zordur. Hele ki getireceği bilinmezlik insanların korkmasını sağlar. Sehun da korkmuştu, en başından beri. Fakat bu korkunun yanında getirdiği heyecanlar küçükken kitaplarda okuduğu masallara benzetiyordu. Hani şu sürekli iyilerin kazanıp kötülerin kaybettiği olan masallar. İstemsiz başkarakteri kendi olarak hayal ediyor ve tüm dünya ile savaşıyordu. İyi bir asker, iyi bir eş, hatta iyi bir baba oluyordu.

Peki, gerçekten de masallardaki iyi olan mıydı? Yoksa iyi gibi davranıp asıl kötü olan mı?

£££

Kai, ikisini de evden çıkarıp bambaşka bir yere getirdiğinde tedirgindi. Hava gittikçe soğuyordu ve üstündeki örgülü yelek bile bu soğuğu engelleyemiyordu. Birkaç adımla Sehun'un önüne geçmişti. Buraya gelirken hiçbir şey sormamıştı ve şimdi de sormayı düşünmüyordu. Belki de kalbindeki ufak kırıklar dilini bağlıyor, ağzını açmasına bile engel oluyordu.

Kai, daha önce Jongin'in yaptığı gibi ıslık çaldığında kaşlarını çatıp, yine Ato'nun gelmesini bekledi. Fakat gökyüzünde parlayan zümrüt yeşilinde ki bir ejderha, prensi oldukça sersemletmişti. İlk tepkisi, "Gerçekten mi?" diye yarı şaşkın bir ses tonuyla sormak olmuştu. "Bizi sınır noktasına yabancı bir ejderhanın üzerinde mi götüreceksin?"

Ato sayesinde buraya gelirken edindiği yaralar geçse de yeni bir tanesini daha istemiyordu. Kai ise tek kaşını kaldırarak ona dönmüş, "En kısa böyle gideriz." demişti sertçe. Fakat Sehun'un hala kararsız olan bakışlarını fark ettiğinde duraksamıştı. Durumu anlamıyormuş gibi bir ifadesi vardı. Kaşlarını aynı onun gibi çattı ve gecenin karanlığına eşlik eden siyah gözleri birer inci gibi parlıyordu. "Ejderhadan korkmadığını biliyoruz?"

Evde ki sessizliği de, soruları da arkalarında bırakmışlardı. Jongin sanki itiraz edecekmiş gibi bir hali olsa da, Kai'yi gördükten sonra daha çok içine kapanmış ve bir şey söyleyememişti. Diğerleriyle tam anlamıyla veda edecek zamanı bile olmamıştı çünkü ortada dönen ve onları tedirgin eden sorun her neyse çok daha önemli olduğu belliydi. Bencil olmak istemiyordu ama bencil olmaktan kendini alamıyordu.

Kai sınır bölgesine ejderha ile gitmenin daha mantıklı olduğunu düşünmüş olabilirdi fakat asıl nokta gelen Ato değil, bambaşka bir ejderhaydı.

"Yabancı bir ejderha," dedi bezmiş bir ifadeyle anlaması için. Kai yüzüne boş boş baktı. O sırada da ejderha aşağıya inmişti. "Ato bizi asla oraya götürmez." dedi Kai de.

Buraya kadar her şey tamam olsa bile nasıl yabancı bir ejderhanın binicisi olabilirdi ki Sehun? Ejderhalar sadece bağlandıkları hanenin fertlerini binici yaparlar ve öyle kontrol altına alınırlardı.

Kai, Sehun'un homurtularına karşılık sadece derin bir nefes verdi ve önünde duran ejderhanın yanağını okşarken, "Buraya gel," diye mırıldandı. Bir saniye olsa bile duraksasa da merak dolu adımları çoktan onun yanına varmıştı bile. Ne olursa olsun, sanki ona her gel dediğinde sorgusuz sualsiz gidecekmiş gibi olan hissi görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Kai hiçbir şey söylemeden beyaz ele uzanmış ve kendi elinin aksine baya soğuk olan eli az önce kendi sevdiği yerin yerine koymuştu.

Parmaklarını usulca ayırırken de, "Seni kabul etmeyeceği konusunda endişelenmene gerek yok," diye mırıldandı. "Garip bir şekilde onlarla iyi anlaşıyor gibisin."

'Peki, senle?' diye sormak istedi Sehun. Cevabı bilse de bunu gerçekten sormak istedi. Ama yaptığı tek şey, dudaklarını birbirine daha sıkı bastırarak zümrüt rengindeki ejderhayı uysalca sevmek oldu. Ato, Jongin ve hatta Kai onu ürkütmüyordu. Onları sevmekten asla çekinmezdi ama hiç yabancı bir ejderha karşısına geçse ne yapardı diye de düşünmemişti. Eğer kendi dünyasında olsalardı, ejderha ona zarar vermezdi ama kendi dünyasında değil, onların dünyasındaydı ve onların dünyasındaki işler epey farklı yürüyordu. Burada güvenebileceği tek kişi onlardı. Kai bile her ne kadar Sehun'u hatırlamasa da hatta onu sevmese bile, Sehun biliyordu ki, asla ona zarar vermezdi.

Elinin altında duran uysal ejderha ise, Ato'yu sevdiği zamanlar ki gibi Ato'nun hareketlerini sergilemiyor fakat bu durumdan çok da rahatsız görünmüyordu. Renginin güzelliği gözlerini kamaştırmıştı. Yine de ejderha kafasını hafifçe çektiğinde bu kadar yeterli olduğunu anladı.

Ejderha kanatlarını yere kadar indirdiğinde, Kai önce davranarak çevik bir hareketle tırmanmış ve oturmuştu. Sehun ise ejderhanın aynı kendi gibi zümrüt yeşili olan gözlerine bakmıştı. İzin alıyormuş gibi durduğunun farkındaydı ama o an cidden çekingendi ve beklemediği anda Kai tekrar konuşmuştu.

"Ben yanındayken Felix sana zarar vermez."

Ona açıklama mı yapıyordu? Sehun istemsiz kaldırdığı kaşlarıyla bir anda ona dönmüştü. Karşılaştığı güven duygusunu derin bir nefesle içine çekip dikkatlice çıkmaya çalıştığında, Felix onu korkutacak en ufak bir hareket bile yapmamıştı. Kai'nın uzattığı eli görünce şaşırsa da çaktırmamış ve tutarak arkasına geçmişti. Felix havalana kadar da ellerini nereye koyacağın bilmese de, sonunda başka çaresi yokmuş gibi ona tutundu. Kai'nın sırtı kasılırken zihni bunun gerçekliğini sorgulamıştı.

Şiddetli rüzgar karşısında gözünü olabildiğince kısarken bir yandan da önünde duran bedenin beline ellerini daha da sıkıştırarak yerleştirdi. Ejderhanın her ani manevrasında istemsiz korktuğunu itiraf edebilirdi ama yaşadığı adrenalini, bu kadar yükseklikte bir ejderhanın sırtında bulunmanın nasıl bir zevk verdiğini anlatacak kelime bulamıyordu. Belki de öyle bir kelime hiç var olmamıştı. Kendini daha cesur, daha emin hissediyordu. Sanki buraya aitmiş gibi... Özgürlüğünün tadını dilinde hissediyordu. Ruhu ikiye bölünmüş, diğeri hala bildiği Sehun iken, ikincisi hem tanıdık hemde bir o kadar yabancıydı. Bunu daha öncede yaşamıştı. Bu tanıdık duyguları daha öncede tecrübe etmişti. Ateşlerin içinden çıkarken ve ilk kez yavruları hissettiğinde...

Yolculuk sandığından daha da uzun sürmüştü. Birkaç kere ejderhanın dinlenmesi için mola verip tekrar yola devam etmelerinin üstünden rahat iki saat daha geçmişti ve bedeni oldukça yorgundu. Artık gün neredeyse ağaracaktı ve ufak dalmalar haricinde düşme korkusu yüzünden uyuyamamıştı haliyle. Felix huysuzca hareket ettiğinde kapattığı gözlerini araladı. Ne ara olduğunu bilmediği bir zaman diliminde başı çoktan Kai'nın sırtına yaslanmıştı. Rahat olduğu için kaldırmaya gerek duymamıştı ama sert bir dönüş yaşadıklarında ve Kai'nın ağzından ilk defa küfür işittiğinde başını kaldırmak zorunda kaldı.

Çatlamış sesiyle, "Neler oluyor?" diye bağırmaya çalıştıysa da Kai ona cevap vermemiş, bindikleri ejderhanın kontrolünü sağlamaya çalışmıştı. Tekrar, "Kai!" diye bağırdı. Bir anda neler olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Felix çıldırmış gibiydi, hızını daha da arttırmış ve kaç bin yükseklikten aşağıya doğru iniş yapmıştı.

£££

Nehirdeki buz gibi suyu bir kez daha yüzüne çarptığında üstü başı çoktan ıslanmıştı ama çamurlar hala duruyordu. Böyle temizlenemeyeceğini anladığında soyunmaya başladı. Tam öğle vakti olduğu için güneşin sıcaklığı şimdilik yeterli gelebilirdi. Kıyafetleri de eline alarak hiç düşünmeden nehre kendini bıraktı. Tüm vücudu aniden hissettiği soğuk sularla donup kalmış ve titremeye başlamış olsa bile daha fazla çamur içinde kalamazdı. Hem kendini hemde tüm kıyafetlerini temizlemeye çalışıyordu.

Birkaç kere suyun içine dalıp çıkarken kıyıdan uzaklaşmış ve beline gelene kadar da ilerlemişti. Vücudunda ufak sıyrılmalar ve sızlanmalar olsa da çok ciddi bir yara almadığı için şanslı sayılırdı. Aslında bundan çok daha kötüsü olabilirdi. Sehun altında hissettiği yere göre daha yumuşak olan beden sayesinde bunun olduğunu biliyordu. Kai kendini yere doğru çevirmiş ve Sehun'un üstüne doğru düşmesini sağlamıştı. Bir cinsiyetli ejderha olduğu için güçlü olduğunu biliyordu ama yinede onun için endişelenmeden duramıyordu. Canı acımış mıydı? Yara almış mıydı? Öyle olmuş olsa bile Kai'nın ona bunu belli etmeyeceğini tahmin etmek çok zor değildi.

Tüm vücudunu buruşana kadar suyun içinde durduğunda çıkmak için geriye dönmüş ve o sıra da ağacın gölgeliğinde oturmuş olan esmer ejderhayı da fark etmişti. Elinde oynadığı çalıyı bırakırken onunda gözleri Sehun'un bulmuştu. Bir şey söylememişti ama bakışlarını da çekmemişti. Sehun buradan bile üzerinin nasıl çamurlandığını görebiliyordu.

"Temizlenmeyi düşünmüyor musun?" diye sordu. Aldığı cevap ise, kısa ve netti. "Hayır."

"Hayır mı? Öyle duramazsın." dediğinde, Kai'nin bakışları sertleşmişti. "Hayır dediysem, hayır."

"İyi, ne yapıyorsan yap." Şu an tam anlamıyla trip attığının farkındaydı ama elinde değil. Bu aptal ejderha her seferinde onu kızdırmayı başarıyordu.

Etrafında yüzen kıyafetleri toplayıp kıyıya kadar gitti ve altında bulunan iç çamaşırı sayesinde rahatça nehirden çıktı. Kai'nin bakışları tekrar onu bulsa da Sehun görmezden gelerek ıslak oluşlarını umursamadan geri kıyafetlerini giydi. Kai tam bir şey söylememek için dudaklarını aralamıştı ki, kaşlarını çattı ve aklındaki her neyse onu söylemekten vazgeçti. Onun yerine, "buraya çok yakın bir mağara var, bu gece orada kalacağız." dedi.

Tamam, anlamında başını sallayarak yanına gittiğinde az önce Kai'nin nereye kaybolduğunu da anlamış oldu. Esmer olan hem kalacak bir yer bulmuş hem de bir beze sararak karınlarını doyurmak için meyve getirmişti. Sehun da karnının ne kadar aç olduğunu o an fark etti. Yeşil elmalardan birini alıp kocaman ısırırken çimlerin üstüne bacaklarını birbirine bağlayarak oturmuştu. Yavaş yavaş çiğnerken de tüm dikkatini ona vermişti. Kai sırtını ağaca yaslamış ve gözlerini yumarak tüm iletişim yollarını kapatsa da Sehun, merakını tatmin edecek cevaplar bulması gerekiyordu.

"Felix, o iyi mi?" diye usulca sordu önce. Kai sadece başını sallamakla yetindi. Onunda Sehun kadar hatta daha fazla yorgun olduğu belli oluyordu. Gözlerinin altı hafif koyulaşmış ve yüz çizgileri daha da belirginleşmişti. Fakat bu haliyle bile yakışıklı görünüyordu.

Onu rahatsız etmek istemese de yine de sordu: "Neden bir anda öyle davrandı?"

Esmer, zorla tek bir gözünü açıp ona bakmıştı. "Sen yorulmadın mı? Dinlensene biraz."

"Neden?" tekrar sordu.

Bir anda oflayarak ayağa kalkmıştı. Belini kütürdetirken, "sen susmayacaksın belli," diye söylendi. Yerde oturmayan devam eden Sehun'a bakarak devam etti. "Ejderhalar böyle işte. Ne yapacaklarını kestiremezsin belli bir neden aramak zorunda da değilsin. Meyveleri al ve beni takip et, mağarayı sana gösterdikten sonra etrafta biraz daha keşif yapacağım."

Yalan söylediğini, onu geçiştirdiğini biliyordu. Bir şey söylemedi ve meyveleri alırken sadece onu arkadan takip etti. Yorgundu, uyumaya ihtiyacı vardı ve üşüyordu. Tüm bunlarla uğraşırken birde Kai'nin ağzından zorla laflar kapamazdı.

Kai ormanın içinde kuytu bir mağara bulmuştu. Yeteri kadar büyüktü ve içerisi olabildiğince taşlardan arınmıştı. Sehun kendine düzgün bir yer bulduğunda her ne kadar rahat edemese de uzanmış, bacaklarını kendine doğru çekerken gözlerini de kapatmıştı. Ondan sonra ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Yorgunluk onu çok derin bir uykuya itmişti. Vücudu tekrar enerjisini toplayana kadar da deliksiz uyumuştu. Rüyasında garip görüntüler görse de kendine geldiğinde o görüntülerin ne olduğunu hatırlayamamıştı. Tutulmuş olan boynunu oynattığında önce üzerindeki kalın bir örtü hissetti ardından da çok da uzak olmayan ateşin sıcaklığını. Birbirlerine yapışmış gibi olan kirpiklerini zorla birbirinden ayırmayı başardığında uzandığı yerden doğruldu. Örtüyü kaydırırken, ateşi ne zaman yaktığını merak ediyordu. Üstündeki kıyafetler çoktan kurumuştu ve havada kararmıştı. Dışarıdan duyulan baykuş ve hangi hayvan olduğu çıkaramadığı sesler etrafı biraz ürperti kılıyordu sadece.

Bir eli karnına giderken tekrar acıkmıştı. Etrafında yiyecek ya da sabah ki meyveleri bulma umuduyla bakınırken, tek olduğu sandığı mağaranın çıkışında oturan gölgeyle neredeyse olduğu yerde zıplayacaktı. Kalbi göğsünü zorlarcasına çarparken sessiz olmaya çalışarak ayağa kalktı. Kai onun uyandığını fark etmemişti ama artık duyduğu adım sesleriyle bir an için telaşa kapıldığını gördüğüne emindi Sehun.

"Kai," yavaşça seslendiğinde, esmer olan bedenini diğer tarafa doğru çevirmişti ve o an Sehun onun üstünün çıplak olduğunu fark etti. Bir sorun olduğunu hemen anladığında adımlarını hızlandırmış ve az kalsın tökezleyip düşecek olmasını boş verip Kai'nin yanına varmayı başarmıştı.

"Bir şey mi oldu?"

"Bir sorun falan yok, sen uyumuyor muydun?" dedi esmer olan aynı sabahki gibi yorgunca ama bu sefer sesi daha çok hastalıklı çıkmıştı.

Sehun ince kaşlarını çattı. Ay ışığının altındaki esmer bedenin üzerindeki morluklar tek tek parladığında ise donup kalmıştı. Nefesi hızlanırken, burnunun diğerini sızlatan his tüm vücudunu sarıp ele geçirmişti. Farkında olmadan parmak uçları usulca onlara uzattığında elini çevreleyen esmer parmaklar yüzünden durmak zorunda kaldı.

"Ne oldu sana böyle?" Gözlerindeki yanmayla beraber siyah gözlerinin içine doğru bakıyor fakat orada boşluktan başka hiçbir şey göremiyordu. Cevap yoktu, her zamanki gibi ona istediği cevapları vermiyordu. Ellerini sert tutuştan kurtardığında bu sefer Kai'nin önüne doğru geçti. Göreceği manzaraya karşı kendini hazırlıklı olduğunu söylese de, darmadağın olmuştu. Dişlerini sertçe alt dudağını geçirirken önünde diz çöktü ve bu sefer elini tutmasını izin vermeden parmaklarını korkakça göğsünün üstündeki büyük, soyulmuş ve iğrenç bir yarayla süslenmiş olan izin çevresindeki kızarıklıklara doğru değdirdi. Teni her zamankinden daha da sıcaktı ve Sehun ağlamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

Titreyen sesiyle, "canın yanıyor mu?" diye sordu ve bakışlarını zorda olsa yaradan ayırıp siyah gözlere dikti. Kai'nin surat ifadesinden bir şey anlamak zordu ama Sehun şaşırdığını görebiliyordu. Belli etmemeye çalışıyordu ama şimdi duygularını saklamakta daha da zorlanıyor gibiydi. Yüzünü buruşturdu ve "ben iyiyim" dedi kısık sesiyle.

"İyi olmadığın halde iyiyim deme, iyi falan değilsin!"

Sesi tüm ormanda yankılanırken derin derin nefesler almaya başladı. Sanki kendi canı yanıyor, tüm tenine küçük iğneler saplanıyordu. Bu hale kendisi yüzünden mi gelmişti?

Kai'nin şakaklarından küçük ter damlacıkları düşerken bu sefer kendini zorlayarak ufak da olsa gülümsemeyi başarmıştı. "Sakin ol."

Sehun başını iki yana sallarken hala bakışlarını Kai den ayırmıyordu. Eğer bakışlarını ondan ayırırsa gözleri rotasını direkt yaraya çevirecek ve Sehun bu sefer kesinlikle bir bebek gibi ağlayacaktı. Ağlamak istemiyordu. O yarayı bir daha görmek de istemiyordu. Burnunu çekti ve fark etmese de, Kai'nin yüzündeki buz tabakalarının katmanları tek tek kırılmaya başlamıştı.

"Yapabileceğim bir şey var var mı?" diye sordu.

"Hayır, sadece uyumak istiyorum. Çok yorgunum Sehun."

Burnunu bir kez daha çekerken şaşkınca kalakalmıştı. Kai başını Prensin omzuna koyduğunda ise, Sehun delirmiş gibi atan kalbinin atışının az önce sesi gibi tüm ormanda duyulabileceğine emindi. Kendini gelmeye çalıştı. "Böyle iyi olacağına emin misin?"

Kai başını daha da ileri koyup rahat bir pozisyon elde ettiğinde, uykulu sesiyle cevap vermişti. "Ben bir ejderhayım, unuttun mu? Sadece uyuyalım, iyi olacağım."

Sehun da bir elini esmerin kafasına koyup saçlarını usulca okşamaya başlarken onu onayladı. "Uyuyalım." İyi olacaksın, iyi olmak zorundasın. Kalbi ve beyni diğer olasılığı kesinlikle reddediyordu.


	17. Bölüm 16

"Peki, bu?" diyerek yerden almak için uzandığı mantarı gösterdi. Gördüğü diğer mantarlardan daha büyük ve parlaktı. Bembeyaz olmasının yanında hiçbir leke bile yoktu, tamamen mükemmel görünüyordu ve ağzının sulanmasına engel olamadı. Kai dizlerinin üstünde durduğu ağacın dibinden başını kaldırmış ve Sehun'un gösterdiği mantara tek kaşını kaldırarak bakmıştı.

"Benim öldürmek için soruyorsan, evet kesinlikle işe yarar."

Sehun oflayarak dikeldi ve elindeki sepete göz gezdirdiğinde karşılaştığı sadece boşlukla kalakaldı. Öte yandan Kai yerdeki bir otu yerden koparmış ve dolu olan sepetini daha da doldurmuştu. Aniden yerden kalkarken suratının kısa bir an buruşmasına sebep olurken çabucak kendini toparlamış ve sanki hiç canı yanmamış gibi Sehun'un yanından geçip gitmişti. Sehun'a karşı zayıflık göstermeye bile tahammül edemiyor gibiydi ve Sehun bunu çok ama çok saçma buluyordu. İster istemez aklına gelen dün geceki hali gözünün önünde canlanınca hafifçe dudakların yukarıya kıvrılmasına engel olamadı. Her halde Kai'nin ilk ve son kez görebileceği tek zayıf haliydi. Başını omzuna yatırdıktan sonra biraz daha öyle durmuşlar ve sonra daha önce Sehun'un sızdığı yere gidip ateşin karşısında uyumuşlardı. O sıra bile Kai başını ondan çekmemiş aksine daha da yakınlaşmıştı ve Sehun bir ara kesinlikle ölecekmiş gibi hissetmişti. Fakat gün aydığında Sehun tek başına uyanmış ve sanki her şey Sehun'un uydurduğu bir hikayeymiş gibi Kai hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmıştı.

Dün gece, dün gecede kaldığı kuralı Sehun sessizce kabul etmişti fakat Kai için endişelenmeden de duramıyordu. Gördüğü manzarayı unutamayacağını emindi. Dıştan bu kadar kötüyken onun sadece basit bir baş ağrısıymış gibi davranması sinir bozucu olsa da onum ne kadar güçlü olduğunu apaçık gösteriyordu. Yine de, Sehun'un endişe dolu hallerini görünce Kai, "Ormanda bir kaç bitki toplayacağım yara için, istersen yardıma gel" demişti sabahın erken saatlerinde. Sehun tabii ki kabul etmişti.

Kai'nin arkasından ona yetişmeye çalışırken, "Nasıl bir mantar arıyorsun?" diye seslendi. Gösterdiği bininci mantarı da zehirli bulmuştu esmer olan.

"Beyaz ve büyük olmalı ama sapı tamamen kahverengi değil, arasında kızıllık var."

Sehun bayık gözleriyle attığı bakışlarla sırtını izledi. "Zaten onu sana gösterdim," dediğinde, Kai başını hafifçe yana çevirerek ona baktı. Dün geceyi unutmaya çalışsa da yorgunluğun izlerini taşımaya devam ediyordu.

"Bana gösterdiğin mantarların hiçbirinde sapında kızıllık yoktu. Yoksa siz insanlar renkleri ayırmakta zorlanıyor musunuz?"

"Ne alakası var?"diye çemkirdi Sehun. "bir kere onlarda kızıllık vardı!"

"Emin misin?"

Hayır, diyen iç sesine inat ağzından dökülen "Evet" sözüne engel olamadı. Kai'nin yüzünde oluşan silik gülümseme onu daha da gererken, esmer olan ona doğru dönmüş ve seri adımlarla yaklaşarak önce Sehun'un gösterdiği mantarı yerden kopardı, ardından da elindeki mantarı sallayarak beyaz tenli gencin tam dibinde durdu. Mantarı yukarıya kaldırmış ve sapını iyice gözler önüne sererken yüzünü Sehun'un yüzüne daha çok yaklaştırdı. Aralarında en fazla beş santim bir boy fazlalığı olsa da Kai indirdiği başıyla bu farkı da yok etmişti.

Üçüncü kez bu kadar yakınlaşmaya kalbi delicesine tepki verirken boğazının ıssız bir çöle düşmüş gibi yandığını hissetti. Neydi ki tüm bedeninin böyle tepki vermesine sebep olan? Rahatsızlıkla kaşlarını çattığında, Kai onun aniden değen ruh halini takip etmekte zorlanıyordu.

"Hala emin misin?"diye sordu alçak tondaki sesiyle.

"Ne?" Boş bulunup neyden bahsettiğini anlamayan genç prens, Kai'nin onun sakın bakışlarını karşılık mantarı tekrar salladığında utandığını hissetti ve kendini geriye çekerken karşısında hala ifadesiz olan esmeri görmezden gelerek yanından geçerek yürümeye başladı. Birkaç saniye Kai olduğu yerde durmaya devam etse de çok uzun sürmemiş ve bu sefer arkadan takip eden taraf o olmuştu.

Sehun hala kendi kendine söylenirken arkadan ıslık çalan esmeri görmezden gelmeye kararlıydı. Farkında olmadan yaptığı hareketler ve tepkilere sinirleniyor ama neden sinirlendiğini bile bilmiyordu. Büyük bir zevkle yaptığı dövüş antrenmanlarından bile daha yorucuydu. Buraya geldiğinden beri kendisinde olan değişikliklere hala yabancıydı. Daha önce varlığını hiç hissetmediği Sehun tarafından her defasından ele geçiriliyordu. Belki de burada nefes aldığı sürece böyle cezasını çekecekti, kim bilir. Yoksa o siyah gözlerin sanki ruhunu emiyormuş gibi bedeninde olan bakışlarından hem rahatsız olup hem de her saniye üstünde durmaya devam etmesini istiyor oluşu kesinlikle mantıklı bir açıklamaya ev sahipliği yapmıyordu.

Derin bir nefes aldı, etrafını incelemeye devam etmeye çalışıyorken gözüne takılan yeni mantarla hedefine çoktan ulaşmıştı bile. Kesinlikle bu sefer bulmuştu. Büyüktü, beyazdı ve kahrolasıca sapında kahverengiye eşlik eden bir kızıllık vardı. Koparıp, dikkatini başka otları vermiş olan ve hala keyifle ıslık çalmaya devam eden esmere doğru salladı.

"Gördün mü? Sana bulabileceğimi söylemiştim," ister istemez bunu büyük bir gururla söylemişti. Gözleri ışıldarken küçük bir çocukmuş gibi karşı taraftan bir övgü bekliyormuş gibi duruyordu.

Kai dikkatlice uzaktan beyaz tendeki elin tuttuğu mantarı bakmış ve hala ifadesiz duran yüzüyle başını sallayarak, "tamam," dedi. Sehun hala ona bakmaya devam ederken o çoktan dikkatini başka şeylere vermişti bile. Bozulmuş muydu? Evet. Ama niye? Böyle küçük bir şeyi büyütmesi bile kendi saçmalığı iken, Kai'nin umurunda olmaması çok normaldi. Mantarı sepetin içine gelişi güzel atarken, "hala toplayacağımız bitkiler var mı?" diye sordu. Bu sefer utangaçtan değil, bambaşka bir sebepten dolayı ona bakmıyorken tam tersi üzerinde hissettiği yoğun bakışlarla kasları gerilmişti.

"Hayır," dedi Kai tuhaf bir ses tonuyla. "İşimiz bitti dönebiliriz."

Uzun süre aralarında geçen tek konuşma bu olmuştu. Dönüş yolu daha sessiz geçerken ikisi de kendi dünyasında takılıyordu. Kai dişlerinin arasına aldığı otu tutarken, Sehun ise bulduğu çileği kemiriyordu. Buradaki çilekler daha ekşi olduğu için yüzü istemsiz buruşurken inatla da yemeye devam etti. Mağaraya vardıklarında Kai ona bitkilerle nasıl ilaç yapılacağını kısaca anlatmış ve başkada bir şey söylemeden karınlarına gerçek bir yemek girmesi için hayvan avlamaya gitmişti.

Otları ve mantarı parçalayarak tahta parçasının içerisine koydu. Ateşin üstünde ısıttığı suyu da ekleyerek çubukla karıştırdı. Üstüne de Kai'nin nereden bulduğunu bilmediği yeşilimsi sıvıyı eklediğinde ortaya lapaya benzeyen bir karışım çıkmıştı. Kokusu kötü olsa da rengi hoş görünüyordu.

Kai avladığı iki tavşan ile döndüğünde midesi sonunda güzel bir ziyafet çekmenin heyecanıyla kasılırken şimdilik her şey yolunda gidiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Bugünü de böyle atlattıklarına göre Sehun'un tahminine göre yarın sabah tekrar sınıra gitmek için yola çıkacaklardı. Artık gitmesi gerektiğinin kendisi de farkındaydı. Burada ne kadar uzun durmaya devam ederse aklı ve ruhu o kadar karışacaktı. Ayrıca abisinin neler yaptığını merak ediyordu. Kaybolduğunun haberini alınca kim bilir nasılda delirmiştir. Ya da ondan ümidini kesmiş ve her zamanki gibi kendi yoluna bakmaya devam etmiştir. Dominic ve Yancy bile birkaç günün ardından onu aramayı bırakmış olmalıydılar. Sehun geri döndüğünde kimsenin beklemeyeceği gerçeğini kendine daha çabuk alıştırmaya çalıştı. Belki de Tanrılar'ın onunla ilgili planları böyleydi: herkes tarafından bir kenara atılmak ve günün sonunda yalnız kalmak. Hiçbir zaman hayal ettiği şeylere kavuşamaması ya da kavuştuğu anda ondan zorla çekip alınması bu yüzdendi. Ona çizilen yol buyken değiştirmeye çalışması aptallıktan başka bir şey değildi. O buydu işte. Kazanmaya çalışsa da her zaman kaybeden ve abisinin yanında süs bebeği gibi oynattığı, hiçbir vasfı olmayan bir kardeş. Ama farkında olduğu başka şeyde o sadece bundan ibaret değildi, olmamalıydı. Yoksa bu atalarına yaptığı en büyük ihanet olurdu. Yoksa bu geçmişinde hayatına bir ödül gibi gelen üç ejderhayı hak etmemesi için bir başka sebep olurdu.

Duyduğu homurtu sesleriyle yediği eti geri bırakırken ateşin diğer tarafında oturan bedene döndü. Elindeki Sehun'un yaptığı karışımı ile bedenini sürmeye çalışıyordu ama bu konuda oldukça yetersizdi. Yerinden usulca kalkıp ona doğru giderken, esmer ejderhada ateşten tarafına yansıyan yer aydınlık diğer tarafı ise karanlığa gömülmüş yüzünü Sehun'a doğru çevirmiş ve ona gelen adımları beklentiyle karşılamıştı. Elinden alınan karışımı ve önünde yere çömelen gence tek kelime bile etmezken, sadece sessizliği yavaşça soluyarak onu izledi.

Beyaz tenli genç işini o kadar çok ciddiye alıyordu ki, gözlerindeki konsantre olmuş ifade ve yüzünün kas katı olmasıyla Kai'yi ne kadar eğlendirdiğinin farkında bile değildi. Kai başını sol omzuna doğru hafifçe düşürürken göğsüne dokunan soğuk parmakların bıraktığı yapışkan hissi tek bir anını bile kaçırmadan izlemeyi tercih etti.

"Kardeşin var mı?" diye aniden sorduğunda Kai, parmakların bedeninde duraksadığını hissetmiş ve bir an sorduğunu sorunun yanlış olup olmadığı konusunda karasız kalmıştı. Açıklama ihtiyacı hissetti. "Donghun bana ailenden bahsetmişti ama kardeşin olup olmadığını söylemedi."

Sehun kirpiklerinin altından ona bakmıştı ve sesini olabildiğince pürüzsüz çıkarmaya çalışarak "çok mu merak ediyorsun?" diye geri sordu.

"Canım sıkıldı." dedi çok normal çıkan sesiyle ve omzunu silkti. "Boş boş oturmaktan iyidir."

Sehun tahtadaki karışımı biraz daha parmağını bulayarak yaranın üstünde gezdirirken başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Bu yara nasıl oldu?"

"Ne?"

"İlk önce benim yüzümden başına bu geldiğini düşünmüştüm. Düşerken beni korumaya çalıştın ama sonra düşününce anladım ki bu yara sadece bir düşmeyle olmaz. "

Şimdi Kai'nin her saniye gerilen yüzünü izleyerek eğlenme sırası ona geçmişti. Dikkatini tekrar yaraya vermişken onun tekrar konuştuğunu duymuştu. "Anlaşılan senin de canın sıkılmış." Sehun tekrar kafasını sallayarak cevap vermekle yetindi.

Ortaya hüküm etmeye başlayan sessizliğin tekrar geri gelmemesi için dudaklarını ıslatıp "yarın sınıra gidiyoruz değil mi?" diye sordu. Kai derin bir nefes alırken elinin altındaki kaslar sıkılaşmış ve şişmişti.

"Hayır, gitmiyoruz."

"Nasıl gitmiyoruz?"

Esmer olan tekrar dudaklarını mühürleyip susmayı tercih ettiğinde Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve zaten bitmiş olan ilacın tahtasını yere sertçe koydu. "Ne demek gitmiyoruz?" Kai, sadece ateşin yansımasını taşıdığı gözleriyle ona bakmaya devam etti. Yüzü o kadar ifadesiz duruyordu ki, bu sinirlenen Sehun'u daha da sinirlendiriyordu. Bu işin iyice çocuk oyuncağı olması onu deli ediyordu.

"Sana bir soru sordum." Gözlerini birkaç saniye yumup tekrar açtı. Aklına dolan yeni olasılıklar onu korkuturken, "Felix, ona bir şey mi oldu?" diye sordu az öncekinin aksine daha yumuşak çıkan sesiyle.

"Hayır o şu an iyi, gitmeme sebebimiz bu değil."

"Peki öyleyse ne?"

Kai mağaranın içine doğru kısa bir bakış atıp tekrar prense dönmüştü. "Yorulmadın mı sen bugün? Gidip uyusana." Her zamanki kaçış yönetimini kullanıyordu.

Ağzının içinden cıklayarak, "hayır," dedi ve ardından ekledi Sehun. "Canının sıkıldığını söyledin."

Oturduğu toprağa daha çok yerleşirken yere doğru uzanmış ve başını karanlıkta parlayan yıldızlarla dolu gökyüzüne doğru çevirmişti. "Yabancı, bunları konuşmamıza gerek yok."

Sehun da onu taklit ederek yanına uzanırken, "ben de senin merak ettiğin soruları cevaplarım," dedi. Esmer olanın sadece canı sıkıldığını ve onun hakkında aslında hiçbir şey merak etmediğini düşünüyordu. Hatta teklifini tekrar reddetmesini bekledi. Fakat Kai yüzünü yanına uzanmış Sehun'a çevirmiş, garip bakışlarıyla bir süre onu esir etmesinin ardından tekrar gökyüzüne bakarken, "tamam" demişti. Vakit kaybetmeden ilk sorduğu soru da "Kardeşin var mı?" olmuştu.

"Bir tane abim var." Kendini soru sormak için hazırlarken esmer olan fazla sabırsız davranıp atlamıştı. "Ailen senin için çok endişelenmiş midir?"

Sahte bir kızgınlıkla Kai'ye bakıp "Sıra bende" diye homurdandı. Kai'nin gözlerini devirdiğine emindi. Şimdilik daha basit bir soru seçmeye karar verdi. "Felix şu an gerçekten de iyi mi?"

Dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp başını sallamıştı. "Evet iyi. Ailen senin için endişelenmiş midir?"

Bu konuyu neden bu kadar taktığını bilmeyerek önce cevabı düşündü. Fazla düşündükçe bataklıkta çırpınıyormuş gibi hissediyordu, onu aşağıya doğru çeken bataklık hiçbir zaman pes etmeyecek, her seferinde daha kuvvetlice asılacaktı. "Sanırım."

"Sanırım mı?"

"Evet, sanırım. Bilmiyorum belki artık umurunda bile değilimdir."

Kai, Sehun'un söyledikleri çok saçma ve anlaşılmaz bulmuş gibi bir ifadeyle ona dönerken sert sesi de bunu destekler nitelikteydi. "Gerçek bir ailen varsa onlar senin için endişelenir. Senin yolunu gözlerler ve kalplerinde her zaman bir yangın olarak kalırsın. Bu ateş hiçbir zaman sönmez."

"Peki, senin ailen? Onların kalplerinde sende mi birer ateşsin?" Farkında bile olmadan dudakları aralanmış ve kelimeler tereddüt bile etmeden sese dönüşmüştü. Nefesini tutarken sadece onun vereceği cevabı bekliyordu.

Gecenin karanlığına uyumla eşlik eden alçak sesi, önce tereddütle ardından da birkaç kırık ton ekleyerek çıkmıştı. Kaşlarını çatmıştı ve alnının ortasında derin bir çizgi oluşmuştu. Bu konuşmanın onu ne kadar strese soktuğu dışarıdan bir gözle bile belli oluyordu. "Olmalı," dedi. "Herkes gibi benim de bir ailem olmuş olmalı."

Esen hafif rüzgarın teninde bıraktığı üşüme hissi miydi onu titreten? Gözlerini delik açacakmış gibi gökyüzünden ayırmazken, yıldızların altında parlayan gence bir şey diyemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Tüm uzuvları ona ihanet etmek için çırpınsa da ellerini daha sert toprağa geçirdi. Tanrılar cidden hiç adaletli oynamıyordu. Sesinin bir ölü gibi ruhsuz ve ifadesiz çıkmasına özen göstererek, "En azından Jongin ve Ato senin için endişeleniyordur, onlar da senin ailen" dedi kısık bir sesle. Boğazındaki yumruyu gidermeye çalışarak yutkunmaya çalıştı. "Yaran nasıl oldu?"

"Bu sorudan vazgeçmeyeceksin değil mi?" Az öncekinin aksine sesi daha eğlenir çıktığında Sehun rahatladığını hissetti. Konuyu değiştirme çabası olumlu yanıt almış, altında kaldığı taşlar sanki eksilmeye başlamıştı.

"Felix ve ben gökyüzünde vurulduk. Felix'in aniden kontrolünü kaybetme sebebi bu yüzdendi. O kendini korumayı başarıp ufak sıyrıkla atlatsa da, gördüğün gibi ben pek onun kadar şanslı olamadım."

Yattığı yerden hızla dikilirken hala tüm rahatlığıyla yerde uzanmaya devan eden esmere büyük bir şaşkınlıkla baktı Sehun. "Nasıl yani? Kim sizi öldürmeye çalışır ki?"

"Bu o kadarda şaşırılacak bir şey değil. O sıra sınır bölgesine çok yakındık." Esmerin gözleri yavaşça ona dönerken burununu kırıştırmış ve omzunu silkmişti.

"İyi de kim bunlar?"

Karşı karşıya geçmiş iki düşman, kanlarında gezen gücün altında gittikçe büyürken onların için efsane yeni bir anlam kazanıyordu. Biri hayatı pahasına savaşmayı tercih ederken diğeri onun hayatını bitirmeye kararlı. Daha önce görmediğine emin olduğu, aslında bir zamanlar hayatının bir kapısından içeriye yavaşça sızıp girdiğinin farkında bile değildi.

Ateşin çıtırtısı, rüzgarın hafif esintisi ve ormandaki hayvanların sesleri bir anda yok olmuş ve geriye sadece ikisi kalmıştı. Kai'nin söylediği tek kelime, bütün her şeyi özetler gibiydi. "Elfler."

Ve bu sefer tarihin eski kitaplarındaki tozlu sayfalar bambaşka bir hikayeyi anlatmaya başlamıştı.


	18. Bölüm 17

"Nedir seni bu kadar korkutan?" Fısıltım geceye karışmış ve mağaranın içinden yankı yapmasına neden olmuştu. Günün ağırmasına yaklaştıkça hava daha da soğuyor ve ateş çoktan gücünü yitirerek sönmüştü.

"Hiçbir şeyden korkmuyorum." Bunu o kadar çok kendinden emin bir şekilde söylemeye çalışmıştı ki, yüzümde buruk bir gülümseme oluştu. Bana doğru döndüğünü hissettim. Bakışlarının ağırlığının altında kalıyor, eziyet çekiyordum. Aramızda sözü geçmeyen kelimelerin anlamlarını biliyorduk. Hiçbir şey konuşamasak da, Kai beni unuttuğunu iddia etse de, gözlerinin derinliklerinde durmaya devam ediyordum. Kalbinin fısıltısını duyamayacak kadar kulaklarını kapatmıştı sadece.

"Korkuyorsun." dedim ve yan tarafıma dönerek ona baktım. Aramızdaki boşluk sinir bozucuydu. Kai benden uzağa yatmayı tercih etmişti ve şimdi o uzaklığa inat beni izliyordu. Şimdi daha da iyi anlıyordum. Boşuna Suho onu kendine seçmemişti. Bir bakıma ikisinin de karakterleri birbirine çok benziyordu. İkisinin de hareketlerine bir anlam yüklemek zor ve stresli. Onun hakkında bir yargıya vardığın an sana daha önce görmediğin bir tarafını gösteriyor. "Korkuyorsun çünkü aklın karışık ve sorularla dolu. Benim bilmediğim bu dünyada bir şeyler yaşanıyor ve sen, Jongin, Wendy, Chen, hepiniz telaşlısınız."

"Hımm."

"Onları arkanda bıraktığın için mi? Başlarına bir şey gelir mi diye korkuyorsun? Elfler yüzünden mi?"

"Meraklısın." Gözlerini yumdu. Şakağındaki bir damar iyice belli olurken, "Çok fazla meraklısın." dedi tekrardan.

Kaşlarım çatılırken vücudumdaki ısı birkaç derece artmıştı sanki. Bir şeyler oluyordu, bedenim bir şeyle mücadele ediyordu ama bunu yaparken bana hissettirmemeye çalışıyordu. "Ve bu kötü bir şey mi?"

Sessiz kaldı. Gözlerini yumdu ve nefes alışları bir süre sonra düzenli hale gelince ona arkama dönüp uyumaya çalıştım. Cevap vermeyeceğini düşünüyordum. Benim için her ne kadar uykunun kollarına sığınmak zor olsa da, bir şekilde bunu başarsam da zihnim bulanıklaşmaya başlamadan önce tekrar onun sesini duymayı da başarmıştım.

"Bir insana göre evet, çok kötü bir şey."

O an fark etmedim ya da önemsemedim belki fakat sesindeki acı tonu kalbimin en derininden hissetmiş ve kırılmıştım. Kai insanlardan deli gibi nefret ediyor ama yine de bu nefretini bana göstermiyordu. Kendi içinde başka planları olabilirdi. Diğerlerine göre daha da karanlıkla kaplı olduğundan belki de onu görmekte zorlanıyordum. Aklımdan geçen bazı deli cümleler, onlara gerçeği söylesem nasıl tepki verirlerdi diye fısıldıyordu. Bu olasılık bile nefesimi tekletirken hayalini bile kurmakta zorluk çekiyordum. Sadece iki olasılık vardı. Bu iki olasılık birbirlerine o kadar zıt, o kadar birbirlerinden kopuktu ki, birini yaşamış olmayı dilerken diğerinin en ufak gerçekleşme imkanından deli gibi korkuyordum. Babam hep korkunun bir tutsaklık olduğunu ve onu bir av olarak görmemiz gerektiğini söylerdi. Eğer biz dünyanın en tehlikeli avcısıysak, avımızı elimizin altına almalı ve dişlerimizle parçalayarak yememiz gerekir. Bunu yapmazsak, avımız gittikçe büyür, büyür ve daha da büyür, biz farkında bile olmadan roller değişir. Bu seferde bir daha asla av olmaktan çıkamayız.

Ben avdım ve onlar avcı. Korkuya çoktan sığınmış ve ondan merhamet diliyordum.

£££

Ormanın içindeki kulübeyi fark ettiğimde yürümeyi kesmiş olan Kai'ye döndüm. Sıcaklık o kadar fazlaydı ki güneşi tam karşımda hissediyordum sanki. Saç diplerimden damlayan her ter sırtıma ulaşıyordu. Buraya geldiğimden beri hiç böyle bir havayla karşılaşmamıştım. "Burada mı kalacağız?" diye sordum. Öylece duruyordu. Üstündeki sıcağa inat siyah pelerinin altında herkesten kendini gizliyormuş gibi dursa da, gizlendiği ben ve ormandaki diğer hayvanlar olabilirdi. Ayağım altındaki çimleri ezerken neden hala içeriye girmediğimizi düşünüyordum. Fakat açılan kapı ve ardından duyduğum ses bana gereken cevabı vermişti.

"Sehuuuun!" diyerek koşan bedenle birkaç saniye ne olduğumu şaşırsam da ardından bana sarılan kollarla gülümsemiş ve bende onu sarmıştım. Yüzünde hem şaşkınlık hem de mutluluk vardı. Birinin beni gördüğüne bu kadar çok sevinmesi göğsümdeki vurma seslerinin arttırdı.

"Ben de seni gördüğüme sevindim Chen." Yumuşak ve kıvırcık kahverengi saçlarını elimin altına alıp okşarken başını yukarıya kaldırıp kocaman bir gülümseme sundu bana. Wendy de üstündeki pembe elbisenin ucuyla oynayarak bize yaklaşırken, aynı sevinç vardı. Kulübeden çıkan diğer iki beden ise yüzlerinde saf şaşkınlığı taşıyorlardı. Wendy'nin Chen gibi bana yaklaşıp sarılırken, "bir daha seni hiç göremeyeceğimizi düşünmüştük," diye azarlar gibi söylemesine karşın; bizden biraz uzakta duran Kai'den bir homurdanma yükselmesine neden oldu. Sağ dudağım yukarıya kalkmış ve gülümsememi durduramamıştım. Başımı kaldırdığımda yakaladığım kahveleri tutunup ona bakarken onunda dudaklarının güzel bir kavisle yukarıya kalkışını izledim. Jongin'in geldiğime memnun olması tüm ruhumun rahatlayıp gevşemesini sağladı.

Burada bulunduğuma sevinmeyen tek kişiler Donghun ve belki Kai olmalıydı. Donghun gerçek bir tilki gibi olan gözleriyle bana bakarken, diğerlerinin aksine hoşnutsuzluğu bas bas bağırıyor, Kai den en uygun cevabı bekliyordu. Kai ona doğru yürüdü ve bir elini omzuna koyup beraber ormana doğru yürümeye başladılar. Jongin bir süre onların arkasından baksa da, başını bu tarafa çevirdiğinde adımlarını bize doğru yöneltti.

"Geldiğine deli gibi sevindiler. Beni bile böyle karşılamıyorlar hainler," dedi ve dudaklarını büzdü. Oyunbaz ifadesi gittikçe daha da belli oluyordu.

Wedny benden ayrılıp bir elimi tutarken omzunu silkmişti. "Yalan söyleme geldiğinde, bize sevdiğimiz şeyleri de yanında getirdiğinde seni böyle karşılıyoruz."

"İşte bu sizi hain yapıyor," dedi tekrar Jongin de kaşlarını kaldırarak.

Chen yüzündeki 'her an seni ifşa edebilirim' gülüşünü göstererek sırıttığında, Jongin kaşlarını çatmıştı bu sefer. Cücenin ne söyleyeceğini tahmin etmeye çalışıyordu fakat Chen çoktan ağzını açmıştı bile. "Niye tek sevinen bizmişiz gibi konuşuyorsun ki? Sehun gittiğinden beri sürekli başımızı ekşiyen sen değil miydin?"

Jongin büyüttüğü gözleriyle sol elini hava kaldırıp işaret parmağıyla kendini gösterirken "Kim? Ben mi?" diye sordu şaşkın bir nidayla. "Siz cüceler gittikçe tuhaflaşıyorsunuz."

"Sizce Sehun ve Kai sınıra varmış mıdır?" Wendy sesini kalınlaştırarak Jongin'i taklip ettiğinde dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp kıkırtılarımı engellemeye çalıştım.

Chen de Wendy'nin taklit oyunu katılmaya karar verdi. "Sehun hala tam olarak iyileşmemişti, bu yolculuk ona zarar vermesin?"

"Felix'in üstünde nasıl gidecek ki? Ya yine yaralanırsa?"

"Yemeği de yarım kalmıştı zaten..."

"Ben öyle bir şey demedim!" Jongin sesini yükselterek bağırdığında iki cücede kahkaha atmaya başladı. Onları son bıraktığım halde bulmamış olmam tüm endişelerimin üstünü örtmeme yetmişti. Kollarımı göğsünde bağlayıp dilimle dudağımı ıslattım ve "Beni bu kadar merak ettiğini bilmiyordum," sesimi şaşırmış gibi çıkartarak oyunu devam ettirdim.

Jongin'in bakışları saniyesinde bana takılırken eliyle yüzünü sıvazlamıştı. Ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyormuş gibi hali ilk defa bir erkeği bu kadar sevimli bulmamı sağlıyordu. O arkasına dönerek hızlı adımlarla kulübeye girerken bizde üçümüz kıkırdamaya devam ederek onu takip ettik. Bakışlarım üçü arasında sürekli gidip geliyordu. Onları bu kadar kısa sürede özlemiş olduğuma göre gerçekten de delirmiş olmalıydım.

Kulübenin içi beklediğimden daha genişti ve onlara neden buraya geldikleri sormadım. Onun yerine Wendy'nin hazırladığı atıştırmalıkları afiyetle karnıma gönderdim. Fakat Chen ve Wendy yalnız kaldığımızda, her ne kadar ağzımı açmamış olsam da gözlerimden merak ettiğimi anlamış olmalılar ki bana açıklama yapma gereği duymuşlardı. Onlarda benim neden geri döndüğümü aynı şekilde merak ediyorlardı.

"Kraliçeye gidiyoruz. Herkesin büyük salonda toplanmasını emretmiş," dedi Wendy.

"Elfler yüzünden mi?"

"Elfleri öğrendin mi?"

"Elfleri biliyor musun?" Chen ve Wendy aynı anda sormuş oldukları soruya başımı salladım. "Sınıra yaklaştığımızda Elfler aşağıdan müdahale etmiş. Onu o an için anlamasam da sonrasında Kai anlattı."

Bir anda Chen bana endişeyle yaklaştığında onları sakinleştirmek için hemen "Ben iyiyim merak etmeyin," dedim. Kai'nin durumunu onlara söyleyip söyleme konusunda kararsız kalsam da bilmelilerdi. Belki o yaptığımız saçma karışım hiçbir işe yaramamış bile olabilirdi.

"Ama Kai yaralandı."

"Ne?" Wendy ciyaklayarak ayağa fırlamış, Chen ise olayı anlatmam için gözlerimin içine bakmayı sürdürmüştü. "Şu an daha iyi telaş yapmayın." desem de gözlerindeki yeşermeye başlayan endişe tohumlarını sulamaktan başka bir şey yapmamıştım. İçimdeki ses Kai'nin bu konuda beni çok fena azarlayacağını söylüyordu. Nitekim birkaç saniye içerisinde Kai ve Donghun'un gelmesiyle cücelerin bu sefer Kai'ye doğru atak yapması ve Kai'nin bana kaşlarını çatarak bakması tahminimi doğru çıkarmıştı.

"Çok teşekkür ederim," dedi iğneleyici bir şekilde. Masadaki ne olduğunu bilmediğim ama tadını çok sevdiğim atıştırmalığı elime aldığımda omzumu silktim ve "önemli değil" dedim yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle. Önce elimdeki atıştırmalığa sonra ise bana baktı. Ne var, dercesine kaşlarımı kaldırdığımda beni görmezden geldi ve diğerlerine dönerek iyi olduğunu milyonlarca kez söylemeye başladı. Her ne kadar bunu iddia etse de hareketlerindeki kısıtlamalar bunun tam tersini haykırırken, kendinden emin olan yüzü bana yaranın kısa sürede geçeceğinin garantisini veriyordu. Gerçek bir savaşçıydı. Ejderha olmasaydı komuta ettiğim bölüğün askeri olmasını çok isterdim. Aslında yine isterdim ama onun bu fikre karşı verebileceği tepkiler o kadar öngörülebilir ki, sormaya ya da benim topraklarıma davet etmeme bile gerek yoktu. Ama tüm bunları bilmeme rağmen acaba diyorum. Acaba benimle beraber benim topraklarıma gelseler ne olurdu? Tanrıların bile bunu ön göremeyeceğine her şeyimin üstüne bahse girerim. Ya da El dorado... Burası benim yuvam, topraklarım olsaydı...

Hayattan tam olarak ne beklediğime bile bilmiyordum. Ya da biliyorum ama görmezden gelmeye ısrarla devam ediyorum. Belki de bir işaret, bana yol gösterecek bir şey arıyorum. Atalarımın ve tanrıların hala yanımda olduğunu hissetmeye ihtiyacım var. Onların hala benim tarafımda olduğunu öğrenmeye ihtiyacım var. Yoksa olduğum yerde tekrar etmeye devam edecek kadar güvensiz, gözlerimdeki kalın, siyah perdeyi çekmeye çekinecek kadar da korkak olmaya devam edecektim.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?"

Yer yatağının üstünde, benden biraz daha ileride yatan Chen'e gözlerimi çevirdim. O da gözlerini aşağıya indirerek bana bakmıştı. "Her şeyi," diye mırıldandım. Yatmamız için bize verdikleri odada baş başaydık ve görünen o ki ikimizin de uyumaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

"Biliyor musun?" dedi, dudak kıvrımlarında ufak çukurlar oluşmaya başlamıştı. "Sanki her zaman buraya aitmişsin gibi hissediyorum. Senden hoşlandım ve bu kesinlikle yakışıklı olmanla hiiiç alakası yok." Gülerek başımı iki yana salladım. "Sana inanıyorum."

"Sende burayı kendini ait hissediyorsun."

Sağ gözüm kısılırken, "Nasıl eminsin?" diye sordum eğlenir bir tonda. Dudağını büzerek kıvırcık saçlarıyla oynamaya başlamıştı. "Biliyorum işte."

"Ya da sadece uyduruyorsun."

"Bir cüce yalan söylemez Sehuun. Bizler yalana lanetliyiz."

Kapının gıcırdayarak açılmasıyla bakışlarımız o tarafa döndü ve loş odadaki gölgenin kim olduğunu anlamaya çalıştık. Uzun boyu ve karanlıkta iyice esmerleşen teniyle Jongin, hafif ıslaklıktan alnına yapışmış saçlarıyla bize bakıyordu. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırmış ve her an küçük bir çocukmuş gibi oradan oraya koşturacakmış gibi bir izlenim veriyordu. İçeriye girip kapıyı tekrar aynı gıcırtıyla kapattı ve bakışlarımızın altında hiçbir şey söylemeden bizim gibi, benle aynı hizada fakat araya belli boşluk bırakarak uzandı.

"Chen o atıştırmalıklardan kaldı mı?" Karnımın guruldaması sessiz odada yankılanmıştı. Tekrar acıktığımı yeni fark ediyordum.

"Hangisi?"

"Hani şu son yediğimden," dedim ve dudaklarımı yaladım.

"Vaaay, aslında yaparken beğeneceğinden emin değildim. Özellikle insanların damak zevkine çok yabancıyım."

Jongin'in kıkırtısı yankılandığında Chen'e bakmaya devam ettim. "Sen mi yaptın?" Sesim istemsiz şaşkın tonla çıktığında kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Ne yani benden beklemez miydin?" diye agresifçe sordu. O tatlı hali bir anda uçup gitmişti.

Kendime not : Cüceler çok çabuk sinirlenir.

"Beklemezdi cüce," diyerek araya karıştı Jongin. Gözlerindeki hain parıltılar canının oyun istediğini dürüstçe dile getiriyordu.

"Tabii ki beklerdim neden beklemeyeyim," dedim, önce Jongin'e kaşlarımı çatarak bakmış ardından da Chen'e o şapşal gülümsemeyle dönmüştüm. "Haaa" dişlerini göstererek o da gülümsemeye başlamışken durumun tuhaflığını önemsememeye çalıştım. Zaten her şey çok tuhaftı.

"Hatta giderken götürmek bile istiyorum. Tarifini versen hiç fena olmazdı." Artık Jongin tam anlamıyla yan yatarak bana bakmaya başladığında, kaçamak bakışlarla ona karşılık verdim.

Chen'in gözleri daha da ışıldarken evet anlamında hızlı hızlı başını sallamıştı. "Tabii veririm, zaten çok basit. Alt tarafı ormanda bulduğun böcekleri güneşte kurutup, özellikle ayak kısımlarını, yaptığın hamura katıyorsun. O kadar. Benim tercihim daha çok kabuklu böcekler. Tabii bu yaptığıma bir takım özel karışımlar da eklemiş olabilirim. Şu an tam olarak hatırlayamadım. Niye öyle bakıyorsun Sehun?"

Donmuş olan bedenim ve kendini zorlayarak büyümüş gözlerime eşlik eden boş bakışlarımla ona bakarken, Chen'in tek yaptığı ne olduğunu anlamadığı bakışlarla beni izlemek olmuştu. Bu sırada Jongin utanmadan büyük kahkahasını odada yankılanmasına izin verdi. Eğer Chen hemen kalkıp onlardan kalıp kalmadığını bakmak için mutfağa koşturmasaydı, ona dalga geçip geçmediğini sormayı düşünüyordum. Ama ciddiydi. Hem de istemediğim kadar çok ciddiydi. Yüzümü buruşturarak kafamı yastığa gömdüm. Güçlü ve korkusuz bir asker olabilirim ama ben hassas bir mideye sahibim!

Örtülerden gelen hışırtılar Jongin'in olduğu yerde kıpırdanıp durduğunu gösteriyordu. Bir süre daha böyle devam etse de, yer yatağın üstünde yuvarlanarak yanıma geldiğinde dirseğimden destek alarak başımı kaldırmış ve ona bakmıştım. Tek kaşımı 'ne var' dercesine kaldırdığımda yüzünde tatlı bir gülümsemeyle yerde beni izliyordu. Ve bu tabii ki rahatsız ediciydi. Ne yapacağını şaşırıyordun ve dikkatini o hariç her şeye vermek istiyordun.

"Sadece..." Dudaklarını yalayıp ıslattığında bakışlarım kırmızılaşmaya başlan dudaklara takılsa da hemen geri kahvelerine geri dönmeyi başardım. Hem ne yapacağını bilmez hali hemde buna karşın cüretkar olma çabasıydı belki onu sevimli yapan, bilmiyorum.

"Sadece ne?"

"Sadece geri geldiğine gerçekten sevindiğimi söylemek istedim."

Elim istemsiz saçlarına giderken gözlerini yummuş ve avucuma daha çok sokulmuştu. İnce teller parmaklarımın arasından kayıp giderken yüzü tamamen huzurla dolmuş, bir kedi gibi her an mırlamaya başlayacakmış gibi yanımda uzanmaya devam etmişti. Benimde ondan pek farkım yoktu. Nasıl Ato'yu sevdiğimde kendimi daha iyi hissediyorsam, Jongin'i de severken sanki tüm endişelerim tamamen gitmiş gibi hissediyordum. Ona daha fazla yaklaşma ihtiyacı ile yaklaştığımda başını göğsüme doğru getirmişti. Derin bir nefes çektiğinde elim saçlarından uzaklaştı ve onun yerine yüzüne doğru indi. Hiçbir tereddüt ve çekinme duymadan alnından başlayarak, gözlerine, basık ve hafif kemerli burnuna ve elmacık kemikleri belli olmaya başlamış yanaklarında parmaklarım büyük bir zevkle dolaşıyor, yeni keşiflerin heyecanını yaşıyordu. Pencereden yansıyan ay ışığın altında esmer teniyle her şey o kadar uyumlu ve harika görünüyordu ki, hayran olmamak imkansızdı. Kaşının yanında duran küçük bir doğum lekesi bile daha yeni fark ediyordum. Sıra dolgun ve hafif kırmızı dudaklarına geldiğinde parmağın havada kalarak kendini geri çekmişti.

Gözlerini açtığında çikolata kahvesi olan göz bebeğinde gezinen kırmızılıklar beni geri çekmek yerine daha çok bakmamı sağlarken, aramızda büyüyen bağın örülüşünü hissediyordum. Yüzünü bana yaklaştırırken bile en ufak bir kıpırtı göstermezken, sıcak dudakları soğuk yanağıma temas ederken bile göz temasını bozmamıştık. Yanağımda hissettiğim karıncalanmalar göğsüme doğru yol çiziyor ve orada belli ritminden saparak hızlı atmasını sağlıyordu.

Ufak, masum öpücüğü sonlandırıp kendini geri çektiğinde karşılaşmayı beklediğim manzara bu değildi. Gözlerindeki kırgınlık ve yüzündeki dağılmış ifade beni olduğum yere bağlamıştı. "İstemiyorum." dedi çatlamış sesiyle. Dudaklarını az önceki kırmızılığına yenisini eklemiş ve kanata kadar sertçe ısırmıştı. Benim daha bir şey sormama bile izin vermeden başını göğsüme tekrar koymuş ve kendini sıktığı her halinden belli olurken gözlerini yummuştu. Başını sallayarak burnunu göğsüme yaklaştırdı. Havada kalan elimi tüm şaşkınlığımı bir kenara atarak saçlarıyla yine buluşturdum. İçimdeki bir şey söylemek için hazır bekleyen meraklı tarafımı zorla hapis ederken, gözlerim gökyüzüne kaydı. Yarın dolunay vardı. İki ejderhanın da yarın kraliçeyle buluşmaktan pek memnun olmadıklarını rahatlıkla söyleyebilirdim. İşin aslı, onunla tanışabilecek olmaktan sadece ben mutluydum. Sonunda ejderhaların inine inmeyi başaracak ve bazı cevapları öyle ya böyle zorla koparabilecektim. Jongin, Kai ve Ato'nun tam olarak hissettikleri ve başlarına neler geldiğini öğrenmem gerekiyordu.

Görünen bu dağın altındaki asıl korkutucu manzara gizlendiği yerde beni bekliyordu ve gidip onu oradan çıkartacaktım.


	19. Bölüm 18

"Yalnız olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?"

Aynadaki kendi yansıması, keskin gözlerini ona dikmişti ama ortada ters giden bir şeyler vardı. Son hatırladığı yüz bu değildi. Amber gözleri daha koyulaşmış, teni sanki imkanı varmış gibi daha da beyazlaşmasına rağmen parlayan bu genç kesinlikle o değildi. Güzeldi, tehlikeli bir güzelliği vardı. Gücünü hissedebiliyordu, etrafındaki herkes ona diz çökmek zorundaymış gibi olan havası boşa değildi. Gözünü bile kırpmadan bunu yaptırabilirdi.

"Yalnız olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" Tekrar sordu. Sesi Sehun'a ait değildi ama ona ait izler taşıyordu. Hem bir o kadar tanıdık hem de bir o kadar yabancı olmasına rağmen Prens aniden kendini güvende hissetti.

"Hayır." Sehun'un kısık sesi odayı doldurduğunda teninden bir ürperti geçmiş, titremişti. Başını sol omzuna yatırdığında aynadaki yansıması onu taklit etti. Sağ elini aynaya uzattığında onun gibi kolunu kaldırmış ve ona uzatmıştı ama aynadan geçemedi. Hapsolduğu yerden Sehun'a bakmaya devam ediyordu. Bulunduğu yeri sevmemişti, daha farklı bir yerde olmayı hayal ediyordu, daha fazla özgür ve Sehun'a daha yakın olabileceği bir yer...

"Sen bensin," dedi Sehun ve sesindeki saf şaşkınlığı içine çekti. Ama o şaşkın değildi. En başından beri bunu biliyordu, sadece uzun bir süre boyunca Sehun'un farkında olmasını beklemişti. Sağ dudağı hafifçe yukarıya kalkarken gözlerindeki alevin dansına şahit oldu Prens. Bulaştığı her yeri onla beraber yakıyordu. Durmuyordu, durmak istemiyordu. Sıcaklığın kendi teninde bıraktığı izi tutunurken hiçbir şeyi sorgulamıyordu. Her şey o kadar doğal ve olması gerektiğiymiş gibi geliyordu ki, mantığının ilk defa bu kadar berrak oluşuna şahitti. Bomboş, hiç kirlenmemiş beyaz bir sayfa gibiydi. Ve yansıması elindeki ateşten bir mürekkeple üzerine kendi adını yazıyordu.

"Sen yalnız değilsin çünkü ben varım."

Prensin dudakları ondan habersiz aralanmış ve onu tekrar etmişti. "Çünkü sen varsın."

"Bir birlikteyiz."

"Biz birlikteyiz."

Karanlığa rağmen birbirlerini görmelerini sağlayan tek şeyde onun yaktığı ateşin yaydığı ışıktı. Camdan çıkmadan ona bakıyor ve gülümsüyor. Yaydığı sıcaklığın aksine gülüşü Sehun'un içini soğutuyor. Bir parçasına bakıyordu, hem ona benzeyen hem de bir o kadar benzemeyen. Şaşkınlık, güven, rahatlama ve korku. Bu dört duygu etrafını sarıyor. Hepsi birbirine o kadar zıt iken nasıl birlikte bu kadar uyumlu olduklarını bilmiyordu. Her biri birbirine bir yapboz parçasıymış gibi bıraktığı boşluğu tamamlarken arada sıkışıp kalmıştı.

"Kurtulmak için ne yapmamız gerektiğini biliyorsun." Sesi artık kulağının dibinde değil uzaktan gelmeye başladığında kaşlarını çattı. Aynadaki yansıması gitmiş ve yerine karanlık bir boşluk bırakmıştı. Alevler güçsüzleşip sönmeye başladığında bakışlarını yere çevirdi. Sahipleri olmadan tüm kıvılcımlar gücünü yitiriyor ve geriye sadece külleri kalıyordu. Sakin bir şekilde izlemeye ve karanlığın onu yutmasını beklerken Prens, her ne kadar gitmiş olsa bile cevap verdi. Çünkü biliyordu, o kendisini her zaman duyuyor, her anını büyük bir keyifle izliyor ve ortaya çıkacağı günü iple çekiyordu.

Sesi bir bebeğe masal anlatıyormuş gibi yumuşak çıkarken, "Ateşi yakmalıyım," diye fısıldadı Sehun.

"Ve orada kendimi hapsetmeliyim."

£££

Bir an için hiç bitmeyeceğini düşündüğü yolculuk sona erdiğinde, beklentinin tam olarak ne olduğunu ve nasıl bir şey hayal ettiğinden pek emin değildi. Alev çukurların arasında kalan bir yer, belki? Ama karşılaştığı manzara bu topraklara ayak bastığından beri, bir şekilde onu şaşırtmanın yollarını buluyordu. Alev çukurları olmasa da büyük bir yamaçta dikili duran bir şatoydu. Gökyüzünden düşen her bir şimşek şatonun sivri kulelerinin birinde parlıyor ve güzel bir manzara sunuyordu. Siyah gölgelerin kızıl dolunayın üzerinden geçişlerine şahit oldu. Jongin ona büyük salonun burada olduğunu söylemişti. Bu bölgede yaşayan tüm ırkların belli zamanlarda ya da Kraliçenin isteği üzerine uğradıkları bir yerdi.

Ormandan çıktıklarında Donghun içlerinde en heyecanlı olanıydı. Ve işte o zaman onun tilki kulaklarını da böylece görmüş oldu Sehun. Kafasının üstünde, saçlarının arasında duran koyu turuncu rengindeki kulaklar ilk defa Donghun'u sevimli bulmasına neden olmuştu. Bakışlarını diğerlerinin üzerinde dolaştırdığında Donghun'un değişim konusunda yalnız olmadığını da görmüş oldu. Jongin'in saçları yavaşça pembeye dönüşüyor ve Kai de saçlarının arasında çıkmaya başlayan gri tonlar da dönüşümüne haber veriyordu. Cücelerde ise her hangi bir değişim olmamıştı.

Şatonun dışında hiçbir güvenlik olmaması ilgisini çekmişti. Sorgu dolu ifadesini fark etmiş olan Chen, Sehun'un dibinde yürümeye devam ederken, "Büyücüler" diyerek ona gerekli bilgiyi verdi. Tabii ki o lanet büyücüler, onlarsız bu işlerin yürümediğini bilecek kadar tecrübe sahibi olmuştu artık.

Onların gelişiyle büyük, demir kapı kendiliğinden açılmıştı. Önce dar merdivenlerden tek sıra halinde çıkmaya başladılar. Belli aralıklarla taş duvarların arasında pencereler vardı ve böylece ne kadar yukarıya çıktığını tahmin ediyordu. Her bir adımda dışarıdaki her şey daha da küçülüyor ve gökyüzüne daha çok yaklaşılıyordu, yukarıdaki sesler de artık daha rahat duyulmaya başlanmıştı.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?" Jongin hemen arkasında onla beraber yukarıya çıkarken fısıltıyla sormuştu. Sehun yüzünü hafifçe omzu üzerinden ona çevirirken, "Ne hissetmemi bekliyorsun?" diyerek geri sordu. Omzunu silkti. Yüzündeki hınzır gülüşü büyüyordu. "Korkmanı? Belki seni korumak için orada olurum. Ama dediğim gibi belki."

Birkaç gün önce yaşadıkları ani yakınlaşma hala sürüyordu. Sehun tekrar kendini bir koruma kalkanıyla karşılaşacağını düşünmüştü ama öyle olmadı. Jongin yaptığı her şeyin farkındaydı ve bunu devam ettiriyordu. Sehun bunun için ona teşekkür etmek isterdi ama onun yerine, nasıl Jongin ona yakın davranıyorsa o da aynı şekilde karşılık vermekle yetindi. Kırılma noktasını geçeli çok olmuştu.

Prensin tek kaşı alayla kalkarken, hiç düşünmeden "Burada korunması gereken en son kişi benim," dedi. Kafasını tekrar önüne çevirdiğinde ona dikkatle bakan Kai ile göz göze geldi. Onun aksine gri saçlı ejderhanın kaşları çatık ve yüzü gergindi. Hissettiği rahatsızlıkla avluya geldiğinde hızlı adımlarla önden gitmiş ve tahta kapının önünde durmuştu. Diğerlerine kısa bir an bakış attıktan sonra da yavaşça kapıyı açtı ve az öncekinin aksine yüzünde alaylı bir gülümsenin yer edinmesini sağladı. Yaydığı enerji o kadar çok baskındı ki, buradan bile yaklaşılması için fazla tehlikeli görünüyordu. Kafasını sağ ve sola yatırdı ve içeriye girdi. Onu fark etmeye başlayanların yeni hedef tahtası belliydi.

İçerisi... fazla coşkulu ve beklediğinden daha normaldi. Sehun bir an için insanların arasında olduğunu bile düşünmüştü. U şeklinde ki uzun masaların etrafında ziyafet veriliyordu. Ortada yemek taşıyan bazı cüceler vardı. Her biri insan görünümüne sahip olan ırklara hizmet ediyorlardı. Herkes yemeklerini iştahla yerken bir yandan da koyu bir sohbet içeresindelerdi. Karşı masada oturan kişilerle bile konuşuyorlardı. Tüm bu gürültüye birde kapıya doğru bakan duvarda, diğerlerinden daha yüksek duran tahtın ve onların yanında duran masalara yakın bir yerde çalan müzik eşlik ediyordu. Sehun yine de o sakin ve hoş notaları duymayı başarmıştı.

Kai den ayrılan gözler kendi üzerinde durduğunda Sehun gerildiğini hissetti. Bakışlardaki sorgulama ve her adımını hiç kaçırmadan izlemeleri omuzlarına ekstra bir yük bindirmişti. Avını izleyen avcı gibiydi. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırırken, merdivenlerde Jongin'in neden öyle bir şey söylediğini şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu. Korkutucuydu. En son bu kadar bakışların hedefi olduğu zaman Suho evlenecekleri duyurmuştu ve her şey ondan sonra sarpa sarmıştı. İpin ucunu bir kere elinden kaçırdıktan sonra bir daha geri dönüşü yoktu. Bir daha ipi tutamamıştı.

Masanın ortasında oturan iri yarılı ve uzun saçını at kuyruğu yapmış olan adam, çıplak üssüyle masadan kalkıp gelen misafirlere doğru yürümeye başladı. Onla beraber herkesin sesi kesilmiş ve müzik durmuştu. Sehun, adamın sol yüzünü şimdi rahatlıkla görmeyi başardı. Yüzünün sol tarafı tamamen yara kaplıydı. Sanki ateşin üstüne konmuş ve kızartılmış bir et gibiydi. Sulu ve şişkin. İfadesi dümdüzdü, adamın niyetini ilkten çözmek zordu ama Kai'ye doğru yaklaştıkça dudakları ufak bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmış, gözleri parlamıştı.

"Kimleri görüyorum burada?"

Kai kollarını iki yana açtı, bu iri kıyımla adamı kucaklayarak, "Seni de yeniden görmek güzel Rollo." dedi.

Sehun yan gözle bu manzarayı izleyen Jongin'e baktığında, onun hafif bozulmuş yüzünü istemeden de olsa fark etti. Saçları iyice pembe olan ejderha bir şeylere canı sıkkınmış gibi görünüyordu. Bakışlarını kaçırarak öylesine etrafı izliyormuş gibi poz verme çabalarına Sehun sadece sessizce izledi. Rollo kendini geriye çektiğinde eski gürültü geri gelmiş ve tekrar müzik çalmaya başlamıştı. Kaslı kolunu Kai'nin omzuna koyarken, kendi masasının etrafında oturan kişileri tek bir bakışıyla kaldırmış ve yeni misafirlerin oturması için yer ayarlamıştı.

Sehun oturduğunda gizlice masanın altından bacaklarına hafifçe masaj yaptı. Karnı kurt gibi açtı ama erkek bir cücenin masasına koyduğu yemeği görünce yüzünü buruşturmamak için kendini tuttu ve temkinli gözlerle yemekle bakışmaya başladı. Yanında oturan Jongin fark etmese de diğer yanında oturan Chen bıyık altından buna gülmüştü. Eh nihayetinde daha fazla aç kalmaya tahammül edemeyerek diğerleri gibi yemeye başladı. Sonradan çıkacak bir sürprize kendini hazırlasa da, en büyük sürprizler hep farkında olmadan gelirdi.

Kai ve Rollo diğer masada çok ciddi ve hararetli bir konuşma yapıyorlarken, diğer masa onlara nazaran daha sessizdi. Chen ve Wendy kendi çaplarında bir şeyler konuşsalar da tüm ilgileri daha çok yemeklerdeydi. Donghun ortadan kaybolmuştu ve Jongin de fazla dalgın görünüyordu, elindeki içkiyi içmekle meşguldü ama aniden yüzündeki yavan bir sırıtmayla Sehun'a döndü. Kızıl kahverengi gözlerinin odağı bir Sehun'a birde karşı masadaki oturan kurt adamlarda duruyordu. Sehun onların kurt adam olduklarını yine kulaklarından ve bu kadar uzaklıkta bile fark edilen dişleri sayesinde tahminde bulunmuştu. Jongin de kendi ağzıyla bunu teyit ederek onu haklı çıkardı. Yüzünü Sehun'a doğru yaklaştırıp kulağına doğru fısıldamıştı. "Kurt adamlardan hiç hoşlanmıyorum."

Sehun da içki kadehini ağzına doğru yaklaştırdı. "Neden?"

Jongin omzunu silkerken dudaklarını bükmüştü ama yine de yüzünü Sehun'un boynundan çekmedi. " Çünkü ejderhalardan nefret ediyorlar."

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak tekrar sordu: "Neden?"

Pembe saçlı ejderha sanki hayatında duyduğu en saçma soruymuş gibi yüzünü buruşturarak kendini geri çekti. "Ne biçim sorular soruyorsun?"

Sehun şimdi gerçekten de gözlerini bayarak Jongin'e bakıyordu. Kadehi bir dikişte bitirerek masaya koydu ve "Nefret etmek için bir sebebin olması lazım Jongin," dedi bilmiş bir sesle. Fakat Jongin yüzünü tekrar buruşturmuştu. "Çok saçma."

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak, Jongin'in inatla reddettiği şeyi tekrar açıklamaya çalıştı. "Asıl saçma olan sebepsiz nefret." Esmer olanın dümdüz olan bakışlarını görünce gözlerini devirdi ve onu umursamayarak yemeğine geri döndü. Konunun kapandığını sanıyordu ama birkaç saniyenin ardından Jongin'in sesini tekrar kulağının dibinde duymuştu. "Senin sebepsiz yere nefret ettiğin hiç kimse yok mu?"

_Hapsedilmek, kapana kısılmak... Bu adil değil._

Yutkunmaya çalıştı ama boğazı bir an için fazla kuru gelmişti. Eli yeni bir içki aramak için masada arayışa girmişken, "Hayır," diye mırıldandı. "Kimseden sebepsiz yere nefret etmem."

Jongin biçimli kaşlarını çatarken dudakları tekrar bir şey söylemek için aralanmıştı ki, salonu dolduran ani sessizlikle geri kapamak zorunda kaldı. Sehun neden olduğunu bilmiyordu ama bu muhabbetin bitmesine sevinerek ondan baş rolü çalan kişiyi göz hizasına aldı ve duraksadı. Kraliçe dedikleri kişi hiçte Kraliçe gibi durmuyordu. Onlar sürekli kraliçeden bahsettiklerinde Sehun'un aklında canlanan profil; orta yaşlarına gelmiş, büyük ve gösterişli elbiseler giyen bir kadındı. Fakat karşısında ki kız neredeyse onla yaşıt gibiydi. Üstünde renkli bir elbise değil, siyah kıyafetine eşlik eden belinde, kolunda ve bacaklarında metal halkalar vardı. Göz hizası siyah boyayla kaplanmış ve kaşının ortasında parlak bir cisim yapıştırılmıştı. Tanıdıktı, hem de o kadar çok tanıdık gelmişti ki, Sehun'un tüm yüz ifadesi donuklaşmıştı. Sesler kayıyor yerine yeni sesler geliyordu.

_"Ama onlar barbar? Onlara güven olmaz ki."_

_"Beni Khal'ımız Yifan gönderdi, size bir düğün hediyesi hazırlatmıştı."_

_"Ben bir Prensim, senin koynuna aldığın kevaşelerden değil."_

_"Geri geleceğim Sehun." Onun dilinde konuştu. Sehun'un hafif yana düşmüş başı şaşkınlıkla kalkarken üçüncü defa onun dilinde konuştuğuna şahit oluyordu. "Ben gerçek Khal'ım." Diye bağırdı bu sefer kendi dilinde halkına dönerek. "Benden kurtulamayacaksınız!"_

Boğuklaşmış sesler düzelmeye başladığında gözlerini yumup tekrar açtı. Şakaklarından damlayan teri elinin tersiyle silerken konuşmakta olan Jongin'e anlamayan bakışlarını yolladı. Esmer olan duraksayarak ona boş boş bakan gence kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Beni mi dinlemiyor musun sen?" diye sordu ve cevabı beklemeden elini Prensin omzuna koydu. Dinlemediği her halinden belliyken, az önceki haline göre tuhaf davranan ve yüzü kireç gibi olmuş genci yeni fark ettiğinde, kızıl kahvelerine endişenin tohumları serpiştirilmişti. Sesinin telaşlı çıkmasını önemsemeden, "İyi misin?" diye sormuştu bu sefer.

Sehun ortalığı boşuna bulandırmak istemeyerek gülümsemeye çalıştı ve omzundaki elinin üstüne kendi elini koyarak indirdi. "İyiyim sadece yoruldum galiba." Jongin hala ona inanmıyormuş gibi bakmaya devam ediyordu. Tahta oturan ve yanındakilerle kısa sohbetler içerisinde olan Kraliçeyi göstererek, esmer olanın hem dikkatini dağıtmak hem de bazı cevaplar öğrenmek için, "Bu kadar genç bir kraliçe beklemiyordum," dedi.

Jongin hala ona şüpheci bakışlar atmaya devam edince, gözlerini devirdi. Sehun'u daha fazla bunaltmamak için göz hizasına kraliçeyi almıştı. "Evet, genç çünkü daha iki aylık."

"İki aylık mı?" Kaşlarını çattığında sesi beklediğinden daha şaşkın ve daha yüksek çıkmıştı.  
Şimdi baygın gözlerle bakma sırası Jongin'e geçti. "Yaşı değil, iki aydır tahta oturuyor."

"Siz konuştuğunuzda burayı uzun zamandır hükmeden bir Kraliçe olduğunu sanmıştım."

"Aslında öyleydi, gerçek Kraliçeyi Elfler kaçırmadan önce. Lexa onun kızı ve iki aydır yerini dolduruyor." Basitçe açıkladı ama Sehun için hala yeterli değildi.

"O beklediğimden daha farklı çıktı." Jongin kaşlarını kaldırarak anlamadığını belirtircesine baktığında başını salladı ve "Bizim oralarda Kraliçeler böyle görünmez," dedi.

"Ejderhaların başında olan bir Kraliçeden ne bekliyordun ki? Üstünde ejderha kemikleri ve onların ateşleriyle dövülmüş demirler taşıyor."

Jongin'in kendine göre açıklamasına sessiz kalmayı seçti. Bakışlarını masaya sabitlemişken hala göğsüne vuran düzensiz ritimleri duyuyordu. Kalbinde tüm anılar için ayrı odalar vardı. Bazılarının içerisi aydınlık ve ışıl ışılken, bazıları ise tamamen karanlığa gömülmüştü. Bir oda ise diğerlerinden daha farklıydı. Onun bir kapısı yoktu ve pencereleri kırılmıştı. Esen her rüzgarla içeriye soğukluğunu taşıyordu.

"Sadece... Bana başka birini hatırlattı." Bulduğu içkiyi bir kez daha tek dikişte içmişti. Eğer sert içkilere dayanıklı olmasaydı şimdiye kadar sarhoş bile olurdu. Öte yandan Jongin önünde bir anda dağılmış ve karmaşık bir labirentmiş gibi görünen genci anlamaya çalışmak istiyordu. Ama her zamanki gibi Sehun onun için hep fazla gizemliydi. İlk tanıştıkları zaman, onu kendi kapılarının önünde gördüğünde dahi farklı olduğunu biliyordu. Bakışları, duruşu, konuşması, kokusu... Jongin geçmişine sarılıyormuş gibi hissetmekten kendini alamamıştı. Ona bu kadar çabuk alışması bu yüzdendi belki. Gitmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama gittiğinde ne kadar itiraf etmek istemese de kalbi acımıştı ve Jongin bir kalbe sahip olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. Genelde bir maske takardı, neşeli görünen ve hiçbir şeyi önemsemeye gerek duymayan çünkü diğer maske çoktan Kai tarafından çalınmıştı.

"Kimi hatırlattı?" Kendinden bile beklenmeyecek şekilde fazla yumuşak bir tonda sordu. Merak ediyordu, onunla ilgili en küçük ayrıntıyı bile merak ediyordu ve bu konuda yalnız olmadığını da biliyordu. Sehun'un şu an ona bakmamasından cesaret almıştı belki de. Saç dipleri hafiften sarı olmaya başlamış olan siyah saçlı genç, "önemli biri değil" mırıldansa da sadece kendini kandırmaya çalışıyordu.

"Buradan önemli biri değil gibi durmuyor ama."

"Fazla uykusuzum Jongin."

"Neden?"

"Rüyalar," diye mırıldandı ve tüm o gürültüye sesinin karışmasına izin verdi. "Peşimi bırakmayan rüyalar gecelerimi benden çalıyor."

Jongin'in kalın dudakları yine aralandı fakat tekrar sözü Kraliçe tarafından farkında olmadan kesilmişti. Lexi ayağa kalktığında, ilk zamanki gibi ortamı tekrar sessizlik kaplamıştı. Ve o sıra Sehun, Kai'nin Kraliçe tarafında durduğunu yeni fark etti. Gri saçlı ejderha ifadesiz bir yüzle orada dikilirken rahatmış gibi bir poz çizse de, onun gergin olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Kollarını arkadan bağlamış, fazla tetikte duruyordu.

"Çağrıma kulak verip buraya geldiğiniz için hepinize teşekkür ederim," dedi Kraliçe tüm bakışları toplulukta gezinirken. "Nasıl bir durumda olduğumuzun farkındasınız. Atılacak her adım bizim lehimize de sonuçlanabileceği gibi aleyhimize bir durum da söz konusu."

Gözlerinin odağına biraz arkasında duran Kai'ye aldığında ses tonu biraz da yükselmişti. "İlk önce Kraliçeyi kaçırdılar şimdide bizden birini yaraladılar."

Topluluktan itiraz ve küfür karışımı söylemler çıkmaya başladı. Ortamdaki gürültüden kimsenin ne söylediği tam olarak anlaşılmasa da yüzlerinde ki kızgınlık her şeyi gösteriyordu. Lexa da bundan güç alarak onlara yaklaşmıştı. "Bizi güçsüz düşürdüler, her şeyimizi elimizden aldılar. Onlar için sadece birer evcil hayvanız aynı insanlar gibi." Duraksadı, yeşil gözleri tüm bu yüzlerin arasında Sehun'u bulduğunda devam etti. "PEKİ ÖYLE MİYİZ?"

Topluluk hep bir ağzından bağırarak cevabı verdi. "HAYIR!"

Pembe dudakları alayla kıvrıldığında adımları ilk defa gördüğü yüze doğru gitmeye başladı. Gözlerini bu sefer kısık ve alnı zor bir matematik problemi çözüyormuş gibi kırışmıştı. "Kai bana yaralanma olayının nasıl olduğunu anlattı ama bazı boşluklar bırakarak. Peki, sen yabancı, tam olarak bu hikayedeki rolün ne?"

Sehun, sivri ok uçların tekrar ona döndüğünü gördüğünde gözlerini Kraliçeden ayırmadan yavaşça yerinden zorla kalktı. Eğer ona böyle bir durumda kalma olasılığından bahsetselerdi en azından daha önceden bir konuşma hazırlayabilirdi. Terlediğini hissediyordu. Belki de o sarhoş olmadığını zannederken çoktan olmuştu bile. Etrafındaki sesler tekrar boğuklaşmış ve ağzındaki acı tadı yok etmek için yutkunsa bile bir faydasını görmemişti. Karşısında Kraliçe durması gerekirken gördüğü siluet değişerek beynine bir oyun oynuyordu. Ne kadar imkansız gibi dursa da Yifan ona bakıyor ve gülümsüyordu. Sehun zorlukla nefes almaya çalışırken nasıl bir durumda olduğunu anlamakta zorlanmaya başladı. O burada olamazdı, o gitmişken burada olmasına imkan yoktu. Tüm vücuduna yavaşça yayılan ateş onu yakmıyordu ama canı bir şekilde acıyordu. Gülüşü gittikçe azalırken, dudak kıvrımları hala güzel bir kavisle yukarıya kalktı. Siyah gözlerinde gezinen gölgeliklerle buğulu bakıyordu. Kırgınlık ve öfke demek isterdi buna Sehun ama lanet olsun ki değildi. Eğer öfkeli baksaydı her şey onun için çok daha basit olurdu. O zaman bu kadar kafası karışmak zorunda kalmazdı, o zaman bu kadar kendini kötü hissetmesine gerek kalmazdı. İşte o zaman kapısı kırık bir odası olmazdı.

"Senle çok fazla konuşamadık." Yifan uzun bir sessizliği sonlandırarak konuşmuştu. Etrafta kimse yoktu, sadece o ve Yifan vardı. Başını sallayarak ona karşılık verdi. "Biliyorum."

"Büyümüşsün." Yüzünden başlayarak tüm vücudunu süzdüğünde genç olan titrediğini hissetti. Ne zaman Yifan onu böyle incelese bedeni tepki vermeye devam ediyordu.

"Büyüdüm." Dudaklarını sertçe ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Dilinde hissettiği kan ona aitti.

"Şu an olman gereken yerde misin?"

"Değil miyim?"

Yifan başını yavaşça iki yana salladı ve "Değilsin," dedi. "Olman ve olmaman gereken yerdesin."

Sehun bakışlarını ondan çekmeye çalışsa da bunu başaramadı. Aradaki çekimi bozmak zordu ve Sehun kendini yeterince güçsüz hissediyordu. Ama onun yerine bu yükü Yifan almış ve bakışmayı sonlandıran taraf o olmayı başarmıştı. Odağı masanın üstünde ki içki şişesinde durunca Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Bir şeyler yeni anlam kazanmaya başlıyordu. İçindeki diğer Sehun duvarlarını zorluyordu. Olanları daha çok anlamış olmalıydı. Yifan'ın yüzü bir toz bulutu gibi dağılmaya başlayınca aceleyle elleri havaya kalkmıştı, sanki gitmesine engel olacakmış gibi. Kalbi bu sefer korkuyla kasılıyordu ve aklından geçen tek şeyin ağzından dökülmesine izin verdi.

"Suho'yu öldüremedim."

Yifan yok olmadan önce tekrar gülümsemişti. "Biliyorum ama yine de benim için denedin."

Dışarıdaki sesler tekrar canlılığına kavuştuğunda karşısındaki Kraliçe artık tam dibindeydi. Yüzündeki memnun gülümsemeyi koruyordu. Şu an yaşanan her şeyden herkesin haberi varmış gibi sessizce önlerine sunulan gösteriyi izliyorlardı. Kalabalık Kraliçeyle beraber geri gelmişti.

"Sen insan mısın Sehun?"

Cevap vermek istedi ama dili onu şaşırtarak bunu reddetti. Evet sözcüğü ona yasaklanmış gibi ağzını yakmıştı. Kraliçe sessiz cevabı kabul etti.

"Geldiğin yerde önemli biri miydin?" diye sordu bu sefer Lexa.

Sehun yine cevap vermemeye kararlıyken iradesi onda değildi. Bedeni, ağzı, kelimeleri, hiçbiri onun kontrolünde hareket etmiyordu. O yüzden az önceki evet kelimesi şimdi hiçbir sorun yaşamadan dilinden çözülmüştü.

"Evet, çok önemli biriyim."

Tatmin dolu yüzlerden midesi bulandığında kafasını çevirmek zorunda kaldı. İlk önce Kai ile buluştu bakışları. Yüzündeki ifadesiz maske çatlaklarla doluydu. Bu gösteri hoşuna gitmemiş olsa bile tam tersini davranmaya çalışıyordu. Sonra yanında dikilen Jongin'e döndü. Jongin ona bakarken olması gerektiği konusunda olan inancını yitirmiş ve pişman görünüyordu. Her şeyi anlamak hoşuna gitmemişti Sehun'un. Bu kadar aptal olmaya devam ettiğine inanamıyordu. Dibinde kırmızı içki kalıntılarını taşıyan kadehi elinin ucuyla masaya ittirirken sırıttı. Her şey açığa çıkacakken daha fazla oyuna gerek var mıydı?


	20. Bölüm 19

Kraliçe, diğer odaya girdikleri gibi sert bakışlarını ikiz ejderhalara dikmişti. Yanında duran Rollo ise aynı Sehun gibi sessizliğini koruyordu ama ikisinin de sessizliğinin amacı farklıydı. Sehun sakinliğini korumaya çalışarak ağzını kapalı tutmuştu. Mantığı kısık bir sesle bunun normal olduğunu, bir yabancıya hemen güvenmek yerine kendilerini böyle koruduklarını söylüyordu, Sehun da bunun bilincindeydi. Ama diğer yandan, az önce salonun içindeyken küçük düşürüldüğü gerçeği hala onunlaydı. Niyetleri ne olursa olsun bu muameleyi kabul edemezdi ama şartların getirdiklerini en akıllıca yöntemle çözmek zorundaydı. Karşısında bir çok yol ayrımı varken, hangisinin çıkmaz olduğunu, onu neyin karşılayacağını bilmiyordu.

"Bir açıklamamız var mı beyler?" sordu Kraliçe aynı bakışları gibi olan sert sesiyle. Hepsinin üstünde rahat bir şekilde otoriter kurmaya başlamıştı bile. Jongin bakışlarını kısa bir an Kai'ye çevirse de, gri saçlı ejderha, Kraliçeye dümdüz bir ifadeyle bakmaya devam ediyordu. Her ne kadar ifadesiz durmaya çalışsa da, Sehun onda gezen ufak alaylı kırıntıları yakalamayı başarmıştı. Siyah gözleri parlıyordu. Sanki ona saygı duymak zorunda olduğunu biliyor ve yapıyor ama aynı zamanda sabrını zorluyor. Onu tam anlamıyla ciddiye almıyordu.

"Her şey ortada." dedi kısaca.

Lexa'nın kaşları alaylı hava kalkmıştı. "Her şey ortada? Gösterimiz işe yaradı." Başını iki yana sallarken, bu sefer odağını Sehun'u aldı ve bakışlarıyla onu süzdü. "Size de yalan söyledi."

Jongin bir şey söylemek için ağzını açmıştı ama Kai ondan önce davranmış ve bir adım öne çıkarak, altında birçok vaadin saklı kaldığı soruyu sormuştu. "Bu konuda ne yapmayı düşünüyorsunuz?"

Lexa, kahverengi ve hafif dalgalı saçlarına yaptığı atkuyruğunu elinin tersiyle sırtına atarken, bakışları kararsızlıkla titredi. Yüz hatları gerilmişti ve bakışlarını tekrar ikizlere çevirmişti. "Onu öldürebiliriz."

Aklına ilk geleni söylemiş ve bu kelimelerinin diğerlerinin üzerindeki etkiyi merakla seyretmişti. Jongin şaşkınlığını atlatan ilk kişi oldu. Duyar duymaz soluğu Sehun'un yanında aldı ve koruma çemberi yapmak istermiş gibi onun önüne çıktı. Çizdiği profilinin ve diğerlerinin ne düşüneceğini umursamamıştı bile. Kendi bile farkında olmadan, hem isteyerek hem de yapmak zorunda olduğu için bunu yapmıştı sadece. Kraliçe, onun bu davranışına yarı şaşkın yarı anlamsız bakışlarla bakıyordu ve bir cevap beklermiş gibi Kai'ye döndü. Gri saçlı ejderha ise boynunu hafifçe sağa doğru yatırdı ve umursamazca omzunu silkti. "Evet, öldürebiliriz." Sesi o kadar sakin ve normal çıkmıştı ki, Sehun, onun kendi ölümü hakkında konuştuğuna bile bir an için inanamadı. Kaşlarını havaya kaldırırken, bakışlarını aynı Jongin gibi Kai'ye dikti. Sesi gibi vücudunda da hiçbir gerginlik belirtisi yoktu. Her şey olması gerektiği gibi ilerliyordu onun için.

"Ama bu da çok iyi bir fikir olmaz" diyerek devam etti. "Burada nefes alıyor, hepimiz hakkında bilgiye sahip. Onun normal biri olmadığı belliyken, bu kozu hemen atamayız."

Oynadığı oyun her neyse kendinden çok emin görünüyordu, belki de bu kadar iyi oynadığı için Sehun'un sürekli kafası karışıp duruyor ve onunla ilgili kesin bir yargıya ulaşamıyordu. Ortamı kapsamayan sessizliğe bir tek nefes alış verişleri takip ederken, Lexa gözlerini tekrardan pembe saçlı ejderhanın arkasında duran gence çevirdi. Kafası karışık olduğu kadar, bir gizemin içinde bulunmak hiç hoşuna gitmemiş gibi görünüyordu. Yanlış bir karar vermekten korkuyordu. Kai yavaş adımlarla Kraliçeye yaklaştığında, Rollo'ya kısa bir bakış atmış ve Rolla da izin vererek bir kaç adım onlardan uzaklaşmıştı.

"Kraliçem," diye mırıldandı, ses tonunu özellikle düşürüyordu. Sağ dudağı kıvrılırken dikkatli gözlerle Lexa'nın yüzünü tarıyordu. Yaydığı aurayı buram buram durduğu yerden bile hissetmişti Sehun. Ejderhalar da bir tür koku mu salgılıyordu...?

"Şimdilik bu insanı gözümüzün önünde tutsak iyi olur. İşimize yarayabilir veya onunla ilgili gizemi çözebiliriz."

Kraliçe derin bir nefes alırken Kai'nin gözlerinin içine bakmaya devam etti. Ne yapacağını bilmez hali yavaş yavaş bir sonuca ulaşırken başını salladı ve "Tamam," dedi. "O zaman benim gözetimin altında durmalı."

Kimsenin fark edemeyeceği kadar kısa bir an duraksadı. "Siz bilirsiniz."

Kai'nin ne yapmaya çalıştığıyla ilgili fikir yürütmek yerine, "Burada ben de varım," diyerek ikilinin konuşmasına girdi Prens. Susmaya çalışsa da artık sabrını kaybetmez üzereydi. İlk önce onu öldürüp öldürmeyeceklerini kararlaştırmaya çalışmışlar, şimdide bir eşya gibi evin hangi köşesinde durması gerektiğini söylüyorlardı. "Benim fikrimi sormayı düşünmüyor musunuz?"

Jongin'in arkasından çıkmaya çalıştığında, esmer olan kolunu tutmuş ve başını iki yana sallayarak bunu yapmamasını dile getirmeye çalışmıştı. Sehun küçük bir gülümseme verdi ona ve beyaz kolundaki esmer parmakları çözerek diğerlerine yaklaştı. Kai odaya girdiğinden beri ilk defa gerçek bir duygu belirtisi göstermiş, kaşlarını çatarak ona bakmıştı. Yüzündeki gerginliğin izleri yavaşça ortaya çıkmaya başlamıştı. Gülümsemesi soldu. Tüm o umursamaz havası bir anda yok olmuştu.

Lexa küçümseyici bakışlarını Sehun'a gönderirken, "Söz hakkının olduğunu mu sanıyorsun?" diye sordu. Sehun'un vurdumduymaz ve onu ciddiye almayan yüz ifadesi Lexa'yı daha da sinirlendirirken, Kai'nın yanından uzaklaşıp Sehun'a doğru yürümeye başladı. Belki de Sehun'un aradığı fırsat buydu. Artık bir şeylerin sonuca bağlanması ve ona göre ipi tutarak ilerlemesi gerekiyordu. Onun kim olduğunu an azından biri bilmeliydi.

Lexa, kısmış gözleriyle baştan aşağıya Sehun'u inceledi. Her bir ayrıntısına dikkat ederken bu adamda daha önce fark etmediği bir şeyler olduğunu anlıyordu. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ya da neye benzediğini ama onda bir şeyler vardı. Üstünde diğerlerinde olduğu gibi bir kontrol kuramıyordu. Bir insan olduğu için mi? Ya da bir insan maskesinin altına saklandığı için mi? Bunun cevabı bile muammaydı.

"Nesin sen?" İçinden geçirdiği şeyler fısıltıyla dışarıya çıktığını sonradan farkına varmış, kendini toparlayarak kendinden daha emin bir sesle sorusunu yinelemişti. "Nesin sen böyle?"

Dışarıdan gök gürültüsünün sesi duyulmuş ve hemen ardından yağmur damlaları cama vurmaya başlamıştı. Cansız bir kaç ateşin aydınlattığı oda, birkaç kere şimşeğin yaydığı ışıkla parladı, geçti.

Sehun derin bir nefes vererek çevresine baktı. Jongin her ne kadar şu an burada olan her şeye karşı olsa da, onunda deli gibi merak ettiğini belli oluyordu. Kai zaten en başından beri ona duvarlar örmüş, bazen duvardaki tuğlaların sayısını azaltsa da o duvar durmaya devam etmişti. Ona hiçbir zaman güvenmemişti. Bu yüzden ikisi de Sehun'u olacaklar konusunda uyarmayı gerek görmemişlerdi. Sehun'un o büyülü içkiyi içmesine gönül rahatlığıyla izin verdiler, sonrada öyle durup keyifli sahneyi seyrettiler.

"Bir Prensim, önemli bir hanedanın en küçük veliahtıyım."

"Krallığınız mı var?" şaşkınca hemen sordu Lexa.

"Yanii, sayılır." Yüzünü hafifçe buruşturdu. "O iş biraz bizde karışık."

Lexa aniden diğerlerine doğru döndü. Gözlerinde ki endişe çanlarının sesi dışarıdan bile duyulabilirdi. "Hepiniz terk edin odayı!" diye bağırdı. Bakışlarının odağını tekrar Sehun'u alması, bu emrin o hariç diğerlerine hitap olduğunu belli ediyordu. Jongin kararsızlıkla Kai'ye baksa da, Lexa bu sefer kendinden beklenmeyecek kadar kalın ve karanlık tonlar barındıran sesiyle onları uyardı: "Size dışarı çıkın dedim!" Bu son uyarıydı, emre itaat etmeme gibi bir şansları yoktu.

Bu sesin ejderhaların üzerinde nasıl bir etki yaptığına ilk kez şahit oldu Sehun. Bu anlaması güç, değişik bir bağdı. Jongin'in ayakları ondan bağımsız bir şekilde kapıya doğru giderken, Kai ve Rollo da ona eşlik ediyordu. Kai ilk defa tüm maskesini çıkarmış ve sinirli bir yüzle karşıya bakıyordu. Kontrol onda olmadığında, isteği dışı bir şeye yapmaya mecbur bırakıldığında, bundan nefret ediyordu. İçindeki gerçek duygularını bastıramıyor, anlık bile olsa her şeyi dışa vuruyordu.

Herkes gittiğinde odada geriye sadece Sehun ve Lexa kaldı. İkisi de farklı hesaplaşmalarının yarattığı kaosu sessizce dinliyorlardı.

Kraliçe arkasındaki büyük, ahşap masaya doğru yürüdü ve üstündeki şişelerden birini alıp kadehine doldurdu. Bir başka kadeh daha alıp Sehun'a bakarak havaya kaldırdığında, Sehun ona 'dalga mı geçiyorsun' bakışı atmıştı. Lexa kadehi geri yerine koydu ve ona ait olanı elinde tutarak tekrar yaklaştı. Kırmızı şarabın dudağında bıraktığı izi yaladı ve tek kaşını kaldırarak hafifçe dalgalandırdığı küçük akıntıyı izledi.

"Annem yani benden önceki Kraliçe, bana hikayeler anlatmayı severdi."

Sehun konuşmanın nereye varacağını tahmin etmeye çalışarak kaşlarını çattı. Alnında şimdiden derin bir çizgi oluşmuştu. "Peki sever miydin hikayeleri?"

Başını iki sallamış ve sessiz kalmayı tercih etmişti. "Ne tür hikayeler anlatırdı?" Üsteledi Sehun. Bildiği şeyleri onun ağzından duymak istiyordu. Sessizliğin arkasında bıraktığı çığlıkları duymaktan artık çok sıkılmıştı.

Bir an için Sehun'a bakakaldı. Her bir hikayeyi onun üzerinde tekrar canlandırıyor ve çıkan görüntüleri anlamaya çalışıyordu. "Sahiplerden, kurtuluşumuzdan, elflerden, her şeyden."

"Yani insanlardan."

"İnsan olan sahiplerimizden."

"Sadece insan değil." diyerek düzeltti onu. "Onların soyunu biliyorsun."

Lexa kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak, boş bakışlarla bir müddet tekrar Sehun'a baka kalsa da, kadehini ağzına dikerek hepsini bitirdi. Hiçbir kalıntı kalmayan kadeh parmaklarının arasından kayarak yerle buluştuğunda, tüm parçaları yerlere saçılmış ve kırılma sesinin odada yankılanmasına neden olmuştu. Artık yüzünde kızgınlık vardı. Sehun'u hızla kavrayıp duvara yapıştırırken sinirle soluyordu. "Biliyorsun," diye fısıldadı. Yalnız olsalar bile bir başkasının onları duymasını istemiyordu. "Sen her şeyi biliyorsun."

Çarpmanın etkisiyle hafif bir acı baş gösterse de bunu belli etmedi ve duvara sırtını iyice dayadı. Sehun tüm bu karmaşanın içerisinde bulduğu ayrıntılara tutunarak Lexa'nın gözlerinin içine baktı. Korkuyor, diye fısıldadı içindeki bir ses. Ve bir şeyler biliyor.

"Benim kim olduğum hakkında bir fikrin var mı?"

Lexa belli etmemeye çalışsa da gözleri her şeyi anlatmaya devam ediyordu. Dik ve güçlü kadın gitmiş yerine her an yerinde titreyecek bir genç kız gelmişti. Gücü emiliyordu, kontrolü artık onda değildi. Kendini toparlamaya çalışarak aralarına biraz mesafe koydu ve "Bilmiyorum," diye cevap verdi.

Bu sefer mesafeyi azaltan taraf Sehun olmuştu. Yaslandığı duvardan kendini ayırdı ve Lexa'nın dibine girerek ondan kısa olan kıza eğildi. "Biliyorsun." Dudaklardan çıkan kelimelere eşlik eden nefesi yüzüne çarpmıştı. "Kim olduğumu artık biliyorsun," diyerek devam etti. Genç kızın korkuyla titreyen kirpikleriyle öylece yerinde dursa da, onun adımları çoktan geriye doğru sendelemişti. Enerji her yerdeydi. Onları boğmaya yetecek kadar güçlü olmasa da, hissedilebilirdi.

"H-hayır, bu olamaz." Kaşlarını çatmış, alnındaki terler şakaklarına düşmüştü. Kabullenemiyordu. "Siz yoktunuz. Sizden geriye kimse kalmadı."

Sehun oyunbaz bir ifadeyle kaşlarını kaldırıp kollarını iki yana açtı. "Tekrar söyle." Sesi kendi tonunu yavaşça kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Sanki bir başkası alt vokalle ona eşlik ediyordu. Tam olarak duyulmasa bile dikkatle dinlendiğinde, onu varlığını seçebiliyordu. Her zaman bir kenarda izlemeyi tercih ederken, artık oyuna girmeye karar vermiş ama ortaya nasıl çıkacağı konusunda bir yol arayan bir başka benlik. Gece ile gündüzün bir arada olması kadar imkansız. Ya sıraya ayak uydurur ve kendi zamanını beklerdi ya da diğerini tamamen yok etmeyi tercih ederdi.

Şakın bir soluma etrafa yayıldı. "Tam olarak nesin sen ve neden buradasın?" Cevabı bilse de, tersini duymayı istiyordu.

"Ejderhaların babasıyla düzgün konuşmanı tavsiye ederim." Sehun parmağını şakağına dayadı ve orayı karışırken, dudakları güzel bir kıvrılmayla gülümsemişti. Gözlerindeki amberler daha da parlarken, gümüş saçı siyahlarını ele geçirmeye başlamıştı.

Kraliçe hızlı düşünmeye çalışıyordu. Durumu idare edebilecek, mantığının onu gerçek olduğunu ikna edecek bir arayış içerisindeydi ve onu buldu.

"Onlar seni terk ettiğini sanıyor." Lexa'nın bir anda dudaklarından dökülen sözler, prensin duraksamasına neden oldu. Lexa o an için bundan cesaret almıştı.

"Onların yavruyken getirilişlerini hatırlıyorum. Annem onların hep özel olduğunu söylerdi. Onları kendi topraklarına getirmek için çok uğraştı."

Sehun kendi kontrolünü kaybetmeye başladığını ilk kez o zaman anladı. Garipti, bedeni hissetmemesi gereken duyguların közlerinden tekrar alevlenmeye başlamıştı. Sinirliydi, düşünmesini zorlaştıracak, mantığını yitirecek kadar. "Evet bir gece elimden zorla alındılar, annen bunun için çok uğraşmış olmalı." Diğer ses gittikçe daha baskın olmaya başladı.

Lexa kaşlarını çatarken gözlerindeki parlaklığa başka tonlar eklenmişti. Cesareti artarken korku hala bir köşede bekliyordu. "Annem kötü muamele gören yavrular için elinden geleni yaptı. Onları kölelikten kurtardı, aynı diğer tüm ejderhalar gibi. Hepsinin oyuncak olmasını engelledi."

Sehun kendini tutamayıp ortama uygun olmayan bir kıkırtıyı dudaklarından serbest bıraktığında, damarlarında kan değil lavın dolaştığını hissetti. Her an patlamaya hazır bir yanardağın lavı.

"Onlar benim evlatlarımdı, kölem değil."

"O zaman niye onu başkalarına sattın? Niye yavruların işkence görmesine izin verdin? Senin için tüm ejderhalar birer köleydi." Artık Lexa'nın da saçlarında ki kahvelikler terk ederek kızıla bürünmeye başladığında tüm her şey donmuştu.

Sehun gözlerini kıstı, beyninin algılamadığı bazı boşluklar, karartıyla ona bazı sahneler göstermeye çalışsa da Sehun onları göremiyordu.

"Sen neyden bahsediyorsun?" Kendinin bile beklemediği güçlükte ve yükseklikte, aksini kabul etmediği, kendinden emin bir sesle konuşuyordu. "Annen size yalan söylemiş, yavrular bendeyken çok mutluydu."

"Annem onların yardım seslerini duydu. Getirdiğinde neredeyse ölmek üzereydiler. Her taraflarında işkence izleri varken asıl sen neyden bahsediyorsun?"

Karanlık boşluklardan birinin kilidi açıldı.

Birileri tarafından yerden kaldırılıyordu. Gözleri kapalı olsa da, zihni başka diyarlara göç etse de, hissediyordu. Bir yatağın üstünde uyuyordu ama yinede etrafındaki sesleri kulağı duyuyor, onları anlamaya çalışıyordu. Bir günlük uyku değildi onunki, birkaç günlüktü belki ama sonrası yıllarca sürmüştü.

Etrafı dönüyordu, her şey bulanıklaşmaya ve şeklini kaybetmeye başlamışken tek ihtiyacı olan bir yerden destek almaktı. Ayakları her an yere kapanacakmış gibi titrerken, kusmak istedi. Yediklerini, içtiklerini, düşüncelerini, duygularını, hepsini birden kusup kurtulmak istedi. Kafasında ki ağrı tüm vücuduna yayılıyor ve omurgalarının altında inatla atmaya devam eden kalbine sıçramayı unutmuyordu. Ağlamak istiyordu, onlara sarılarak deli gibi ağlamak istiyordu.

"Suho..."

Dudaklarından fısıldayan isim tüm her şeyin kilit noktası ve karanlığın arkasındaki gölgeydi.


	21. Bölüm 20

Kara delikler büyüyordu. Boşlukların arasında kendilerine yer bulmayı başarmış olsalar da, tam olarak tutunamamışlardı. Siyah bir perde gibi tüm ışığı engelleyip herhangi bir şey görmememi sağlasalar da, oradaki varlığını hissediyordum. Gölgeleri takip ederek yolumu bulmaya çalışıyordum. Kara deliklerin yok ettiği hafızamdaki görüntülere sımsıkı tutunup geri getirmeye çalışsam da, güçlü değildim. Şimdilik. Ama diğer Sehun biliyordu, biliyordu ama bana söylemiyordu. Şimdiye kadar sesi çıkmaya çok hevesliyken bir anda kabuğuna geri çekilmiş, kendi iç hesaplaşmalarıyla uğraşıyordu. Beni tüm bu hislerle yalnız bırakmayı tercih etmişti. O da benim gibi şaşkın olsa da bu şaşkınlığın sebebinin farklı olduğunu biliyordum en azından. Bir anda ona nasıl bu kadar alışmış olmama kendim bile şaşırsam da, sanki her saniyesinde beraber olduğumuz hissi bana bu güveni vermişti. Kafayı sıyırıp sıyırmadığımı bilmiyordum ama artık bu o kadar da önemli değildi. Ben zaten normal olmak için doğmamıştım.

Eğdiğim başımı kaldırdığımda, gümüş saçlarım alnıma doğru dökülmüş ve kısa bir an, kafamın arkasının daha da ağırlaştığını hissetmiştim. Önemsemedim. Donmuş gibi olduğu yerde duran Lexa'ya doğru yürüdüm ve içindeki diğer Sehun'un azda olsa varlığına tutunarak bakışlarımı ona diktim. Kraliçe çok toydu. O kadar toydu ki, sadece elindeki güçlerine güvenerek her şeyi yapabileceğini zannediyordu. Tüm her şeyi ayaklarının altına alabileceğini, kimsenin onu durduramayacağını... Ama o kişi kendisi değildi, o kişi bir başkasıydı.

Daha da beyazlaşmış elimi onun buğday tenli boynuna yerleştirdiğimde, Lexa sonunda kendine gelerek gözlerini kırpıştırmış ve kaşlarını çatarak boynuna bakmıştı. "Ne yapıyorsun sen??" diye fısıldadı. Altımdaki tenin ateşini parmak uçlarımda hissedebiliyordum. Küçük kıvılcımlar parmak boğumlarım da toplanıyor ve orayı yakıyordu. Lexa'nın kızıl saçları dalgalansa da, gözleri saçından nasibi almış gibi kırmızıya dönse de ya da dişleri gittikçe sivri olup gerçek bir ejderhayı andırsa da, bana hiçbir şey yapamazdı. Elimin altında debelenmeye başladığında, içimdeki diğer Sehun'un keyfi az da olsa geri gelmiş olsa da, bir parça huzurluğu devam ediyordu. Onu mutlu etmek istedim. Eğer o mutlu olursa, aynı onun gibi olan huzursuzluğumun, sinirimin ve üzüntümün kaybolacağını ve bu lanet hislerden kurtulabileceğimi düşündüm. Ne demişti rüyalarında? Onlar birdi.

Gökyüzündeki yıldızlar amber gözlerinde toplanmış gibi keskince parlarken, kendi sesi ve ikinci ses birlikte uyumla dudaklarından firar etti: "Lexa isminin nereden geldiğini biliyor musun?"

Kraliçe boğazını saran tek elimi, iki eliyle birden çözmeye çalıyor ve yüzünü buruşturarak bana bakıyordu. Gözlerinde ki korku saklandığı yerden çıkmıştı. Soruyu bir kaç saniye anlamaya çalıştı ve sonrasında, "Evet," dedi garipçe. "Biliyorum."

Memnuniyet dolu bir gülümsemeyle ona karşılık verdim ve başını salladım. Diğer elim Lexa'nın saçını doğru gitmiş ve yavaşça okşamaya başlamıştı. Yumuşak ve dalgalı saçlar elimin arasından kayıp giderken bedenim deri değiştiriyormuş gibi yenilenmişti. Mantığım nasıl bu kadar güçlü olduğumu sorgulamaya çalışsa da, önünde aşması gereken birçok engel vardı. Bu yüzden kendine dışa vuramıyor, sessizliğini koruyup sadece izliyordu. Sahneyi bir başkasına devretmişti.

"O zaman atamın ismini yakışır bir şekilde kullanman gerekiyor, öyle değil mi?"

"Ne saçmalıyorsun se—."

Ellerim daha da sıkılaştı. Kollarımdaki yeşil damarlar tüm çıplaklığıyla belli olmaya başlamıştı. "Öyle değil mi?" Daha yüksek ve sert çıkmış tonda tekrar sordum. Fakat tüm bu kızgınlığa inat, dudaklarımın yukarıya doğru kıvrılmış kavisini de korumaya devam ediyordum. Gülümsemem bir çok şeyi vaat ettiği gibi, bir çok şeyi de kendine istiyordu.

Lexa gözlerini yumup becerebildiği kadarıyla başını onaylayarak salladı. "Evet." Sesi içine kaçmış gibi çıkmıştı. Cinsiyetli bir ejderha bir insana göre daha uzun sürede nefessiz kalsa da, onlarında belli bir sınırları vardı ve o sınır çizgisi gittikçe yaklaşıyordu.

"Güzel." Başımı hafifçe sola yatırdım ve yarattığım eseri keyifle hafızama kaydettim. Boşluklar dolmaya başladı. Boğazımdaki acı tadı yok sayarak uzun zamandır dilime almadığım kelimelere ruhumu üfledim ve onların küflendikleri yerden çıkmasına izin verdim. "Beni yanında tutmak zorunda değilsin, sana göre zararsız biriyim." İkinci ve bana göre daha kalın olan ses bedenin sahibine bile haber vermeden Yüce Valyrian diliyle konuştuğunda, tüm vücudumun alev aldığını hissetmiştim. Organlarım parçalanıp lime lime oluyordu.

Zamanın akışı dondu. Lexa'nın gözlerinde ki ışıltı söndü ve onun yerine karanlığa ve donukluğa bıraktı. Kızın yüzünde tüm çıplaklığıyla bir şok dalgası geçerken, dudakları aralandı ve kendi bile farkında olmadan, "Evet efendim," dedi. Yağan yağmurun eşlik ettiği melodinin sesi yükseliyordu.

Evet efendim... Bunu kelimeyi çok sevmişti.

"Tüm bu olanları unutacaksın, her şey normal ve olması gerektiği gibi gerçekleşti."

Lexa tekrar bir başka baş sallamayla beni onayladığında parmaklarım kızın boynundan yavaşça çekildi. Boynundaki kızarıklar kötü görünüyordu. Bir an için ona iyi gelecek bir şey vermek istedim, benim yüzümden bu hale gelmesi vicdanımı kısa bir an sızlatsa da, diğer Sehun'un bu umurunda bile olmamış ve kabuğuna hızla geri çekilmişti. Yorulmuşa benziyordu, hala tam olarak gücünü toplayamamışken fazla ileri gitmişti. Elimi alnıma koyarken bir anda üstüme düşen yorgunlukla demir kapıya doğru ilerledim. Adımlarım zorlukla bana eşlik ederken, gözlerim her an kapanacakmış gibi benle mücadele içerisine girmişti. Artık etraftan tek bir ses bile işitmiyordum. Yağmurun melodisi ya çoktan durmuş ya da kulaklarım tüm dış seslere kendini kapatmıştı. Kapıyı zorlukla açtım ve kendimi boş ve az önce bulunduğum odaya nazaran daha da loş olan koridora attım. Sağ elim taşlı duvarlardan destek alırken ilerlemeye çalıştım ama tüm bu çaba boşunaydı. Dizlerimin üstüne çöktüm ve başımı duvara dayadım. Şakaklarımdan ter damlaları yavaşça süzülüyordu. Taş duvarın çıkıntıları alnımı delse de bunu umursamadım. Gözlerim artık istediğine kavuşmuş, kendini karanlığın içine gömmüştü.

Zihnim kendi karanlığına teslim olurken o boşluklarda geri gelmişti. Belli belirsiz görüntüler, kısık konuşmalar gölgelerin arkasından çıkıp ışığa kendilerini gösterdiklerinde, en son görmeyi başarabildiğim şey Suho'nun gülümseyen yüzü oldu. Parlıyordu ve beni yanına çağırıyordu.

£££

Olduğum yerde kıpırdandım. Yakınlarında birilerin varlığını hissediyordum ama ben daha çok, daha yakınımda olan ateşin varlığını hissetmeyi tercih ederdim. Üstümdeki ince örtünün altında ki bedenim buz tutmuştu sanki.

"Ne yapacağız?" İnce bir kız sesini duydum önce.

"Yakında uyanacaktır," dedi tanıdık erkek sesi.

Yine aynı kız söze girdi: "Gürültü yapmaya devam edersen senin yüzünden uyanacak!"

Gözlerimi açmadan hafifçe gülümsedim.

Dejavu.

"Dert etmeniz gerek yok, zaten uyandırdınız." Kai'nin sert sesi odayı doldurduğunda, gözlerimin açılma vakti de gelmişti. Yattığım -daha öncekilere göre epey sert olan- yatak çökmüş ve hafifçe sallanmıştı. İç içe geçmiş kirpiklerimi birbirinden ayırdım ve gün ışığının bolca girdiği odaya gözlerimin alışması için kendime biraz süre verdim. Dış dünyanın netlik kazanması için sulanan gözlerimi ellerimle ovuşturmuştum. Büyük odanın içindeki tek kişilik küçük bir yatakta uzanıyordum, büyük pencerelerde perdeler olmadığı için de oda fazlasıyla aydınlıktı. Duvarlar daha önce gördüklerim gibi taştan değil, koyu kırmızı bir ton hakimdi. Güzel süslemeleri, altından yapılmış şamdanlar ve doğa temalı tablolar asılıydı.

İlk gördüm kişi, az önce yatağın çökmesine sebep olan Jongin'di. Artık kahverengi saçlı olan ejderha, aynı saçları gibi olan çikolata kahvesi gözlerine eşlik eden endişe dolu kıvılcımlarla beni izliyordu. Örtünün dışında kalan ve az önce gözlerimi ovuşturduğum beyaz elimi kendi avuçlarının içine aldı ve bir yandan sımsıkı tutarken diğer yandan tüm sıcaklığa rağmen buz gibi olmayı başaran ellerimi ısıtıyordu. Yüzündeki her şey tek bir anlama geliyordu; Senin için deli gibi endişelendim.

Kaburgalarımın altında ezilen kalbimin atışına karşılık sadece dışarıdan gülümseyebilmiştim. Kendimi iyi hissediyordum. Hem de hiç hissetmediğim kadar! Bu o kadar garip ve tuhaftı ki kendimi bile sorgulayabilirdim.

Chen büzdüğü dudaklarıyla yanıma doğru gelirken, "Sehuuun," diye seslenmişti hafif çocuksu bir sesle. Jongin'in yanında durduğunda parmak uçlarında yükselerek bir koluyla oturan Jongin'den destek almıştı. "Senin için çok endişelendik."

Wendy, Chen'e nazaran daha çok ışıltılı gülümsemesiyle bana bakıyordu. "Şifacı yorgun düştüğünü söyledi." Aklına gelen ani şeyle gülümsemesi soldu ve kaşlarını çatarak Chen'e baktı. "Birileri yüzünden dinlenemeden uyandın ama."

Chen de kıstığı gözleriyle Wendy'e dönmüştü hemen. Burnunu havaya dikerek huysuzca sordu: "Kimmiş o birileri?" Ve aldığını yanıt sadece bir göz devirmesi oldu. Erkek cüce bunu daha da sinirlenmişti. "Sehuun senin saçma soruların yüzünden uyandı bir kere!"

Gözlerimi açtığımdan beri varlığını hissetmediğim ve odada olduğunu unuttuğum Kai, yaslandığı büyük aynalı dolaptan ayrılmış, kolları her zamanki gibi göğsünde toplanmışken, üstündeki siyah gömlekle uygun olan gözleriyle keskin ve huysuzca bize bakıyordu. Fakat üstündeki siyahlık bile gözlerinin yanında hiçbir şansı yoktu. Uzun bacakları bir heykel gibi odanın ortasında dikilirken diğerlerinin üzerinde çok kolay bir otorite kurmuştu bile. "Gürültü yapmayı kesin," iki cüceye bakarak söylediğinde, Wendy ve Chen anında susmuş ve sessizce birbirlerine ölümcül bakışlar atmakla yetinmişlerdi. Kai'nin odağı bu sefer Jongin'in tuttuğu elimde bir kaç saniye durduğunda kaşları sanki olabilirmiş gibi daha da çatılmıştı. Çenesi kas katı kesilirken dudaklarını sımsıkı birbirine bastırdı ve yüzüme doğru bakışları hızla tırmandı. Önceden Kai'yi anlamakta zorlanırdım, hiçbir zaman onu çözemeyeceğimi düşünürdüm, ama nedense bu fikir diğer Sehun tarafından pek de desteklenmemişti. Hala anlamıyordum ama diğer Sehun onu küçük küçük çözmekten zevk alıyordu.

Yüzümdeki gülümseme kaybolup yerine düz bir ifade alırken farkında olmadan Kai'yi taklit etmiştim. Derin bir nefes alıp göğsünü şişirdi ve bakışlarını benden çekmeden konuştu. "Çıkın dışarıya artık, baş belası yabancının dinlenmesi gerekiyor."

Chen ve Wendy bunu karşı gelip vızıldamaya başlayacakken Kai'nin itiraz kabul etmiyorum bakışlarıyla karşılaştılar ve her ikisi de önce offlayıp sonra çıkmadan önce benden eğilmemi istediler. Onları dinleyip yüzümü yaklaştırdığımda, Chen sol yanağıma, Wendy ise sağ yanağıma küçük bir öpücük kondurmuş ve başlarını öne eğerek odayı terk etmişlerdi. Az önceki kavgayı dışarıda da devam edeceklerine emindim.

"Sen de çık." Kai, hala yerinde kıpırdamadan oturmaya devam eden ikizine dönmüştü bu sefer. Jongin'in tam tersi olacağını haykıran ve bunu Kai'ye göstermekten çekinmeyen ifadesiyle, net bir şekilde "Hayır," dedi. Bu sefer cüceler kadar basit olmayacağı belliydi. Jongin'in bu isyankar tavrına, Kai'nin yüzündeki ifadesi buzullarını çıkartmış ve sesi de bundan nasibini alarak soğukça, "Onunla özel konuşmam gerekiyor," diyerek daha ayrıntıya girmişti. Şaşkınca ona baktım. Benimle özel ne konuşabilirdi ki? Bizim özel konuşacağımız ortak noktamız bile yoktu ki! Yine de Jongin buna itiraz etmeye niyetliydi, inatçı tavrı sürmeye devam ediyordu. Onun rahatsızlığını görebiliyor hatta kokusunu alabiliyordum. Küçük, inatçı bir çocuk gibi dudakları büzmüş ve kaşlarını çatarak tüm mızmızlığını ortaya koymuştu.

"Benim yanımda konuşamayacağın ne gibi özel bir konu olabilir?"

Kai, 'sence?' dermiş gibi tek kaşını kaldırdı.

Hiç bu konuda düşünmemiş olsam da biliyordum. Buraya geldiğimden beri Jongin ve Kai'nin aslında çok da yakın olmadıklarını fark etmiştim. İkiz ejderhalarının arasında, kimsenin göremediği ve sadece onların bildiği buzdan bir duvar vardı. Yaz gelse eriyecek olan bu duvarı, her ikisi de ya bilerek ya da bilmeyerek daha da kalınlaşması ve her şeye rağmen sert durması için, havanın hep karlı ve yağmurun baskın olduğu kışı yaşatıyorlardı. Yavruyken de çok iyi anlaşamazlardı, genel de Ato onları birleştiren kişi olurdu ve yıllar sonra bile bunun değişmemesine kalbim üzüntüyle çırpınmıştı. Onları böyle görmekten nefret ettim. Yokluğumda birbirlerine daha da yakınlaşmalarını tercih ederdim.

Yattığım yerden doğrularak sırtımı beyaz yastığıma yasladım ve rahat bir pozisyon elde ettiğimde iki ejderhaya da bakarak, "Dünkü meseleyi konuşalım," dedim. Zihnimde birçok anı aynı anda canlanırken ufak baş ağrısı beni yoklamaya başlamıştı bile.

"Bana içki olayından bahsetmediniz, hiçbiriniz."

Yifan'ın halüsinasyonunu görmek belki de beni en çok etkileyen ve aynı zamanda beni yıkmaya yeten en önemli olaydı. Her şey o kadar gerçekçiydi ki, onun burada olduğuna yemin bile edebilirdim. Gözlerimin içine en derinden bakmış ve bana sorun olmadığını söylemişti. Suho'yu öldürememiş olmamı anlayışla karşılamıştı... Kalbimi farkında olmadan eline almış ve anlayış adı altında acımasızca ezmişti.

Jongin dişlerini dudaklarına geçirdi ve dikkatlice beni izlerken konuşmamayı tercih etmişti. Ama onun yerine Kai gayet rahat bir tavır içerisindeydi yine ve bu konunun tekrar gündeme gelecek kadar önemli bile görmüyordu.

"Her iki tarafında birbirini daha iyi anlaması için basit bir yol sadece."

Onun için her şey o kadar basit ve kolay görünüyordu ki, bu beni onda gıcık eden en büyük etkendi. Bencildi, benim yaşadıklarım, o an maruz kaldığım şey umurunda değildi. Aynı yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle onunla ile göz göze geldim. "O zaman bende sana bir içki ısmarlamalıyım, ne dersin?"

Kai kaşlarını kaldırıp ilk defa şaşkınca bana bakmıştı. Kalın, kırmızıya yakın dudaklarını yaladı ve gözünü bile kırpmadan bakmaya da devam ederken, "Belki de yapmalısın," dedi dümdüz bir sesle. Yine bencildi, yine sadece kendini düşünüyordu.

Aramızdaki gerelim birden tırmanmaya ve tüm odayı içine çekmeye başladığında, Jongin bunu son vermek istermiş gibi sıcak elleriyle birden yüzümü kavradı ve kendine doğru çevirdi. Gözlerim istemsiz büyürken yanağımın karıncılanmaya başlamasına neden oldu. Gözlerimin sonunda onun üstünde durmasından iyi hissediyormuş gibi elleri gibi dudaklarına sıcak bir gülümseme kondurdu. Kendini bana iyice yaklaştırıp tatlı gülümsemesiyle bakarken, beni sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. "Senin dünyanda işler nasıl ilerliyor bilmiyorum ama burada birini güvenmek çok zordur," dedi önce ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak anlamam için üstünde durarak altını çizdi. "Bunun için her zaman bir yardıma gerek duyarız. Sence de bunu yapmamız çok normal değil mi, hem de haklı çıkmışken?"

Onlara kendi dünyamdan bir farkı olmadığını, öz abime bile güvenemeyeceğim bir yerden geldiğimi ve buradaki asıl sorunun arkamdan gizli işler çeviren kişilerin bir başkası değil de, onlar olması yüzünden kendimi ihanete uğramış gibi hissettiğimi söylemek istedim. Dilim bunun için yanıp tutuşuyordu ama onun yerine sustum ve yüzümü parmaklardan kurtarıp kendimi geri çektim. Bakışlarım gibi ifadem de sertleşmişti. Kai'nin beni anlamamasına alışmıştım ama aynı şeyi Jongin'den beklemiyordum. Onunla daha açıktık birbirimize. Ya da sadece ben öyle sanıyordum.

Yaptığım bu davranışın Jongin'i şaşırtacağını biliyordum. Beni haksız çıkarmamıştı, bozulmuş gibi olan bakışlarını benden kaçırıp yavaşça kendini geri çekmişti. Ayağa kalktı ve Kai'ye dönüp, "konuşun siz,"diyerek kapıya doğru ilerledi. Kapının kapanma sesini duyana kadar gözümü üstümdeki krem rengi örtüden çekmemiştim.

Bilerek ve isteyerek aramıza mesafe koymuşken hemen ardından pişman olmaya ve üzülmeye gerek yoktu. En azından kafamı toparlayana kadar. İşleri yola koyabilmek ve kendimdeki değişime ayak uydurmak için yalnız olmam ve derin düşüncelere dalmam gerekiyordu. Bunu yaparken de en ufak dikkatimi dağıtacak biri en son isteyeceğim şey bile değildi.

Kai'nın adım sesleri bana doğru geldiğinde başımı kaldırdı ve şu an ki durumdan tamamen alakasız bir şekilde ağzımdan, "Neden Jongin ile anlaşamıyorsun?" sorunun çıkmasına izin verdim.

Duraksamıştı.

Kafası karışmış ve bir an için ne söyleyeceğini bilememişti. Fakat yüzündeki maskeyi tekrar aceleyle giyerken bu bocalaması en fazla üç saniye sürmüştü. Elbette bunu yakalamıştım ve onun o üç saniyedeki çırpınışını görmek garip gelmişti. Bunu daha öncede şahit olmuş olsam da, her seferinde şaşırmaya devam edecektim galiba. Buradaki en sarsılmaz kişinin bile dengesini kaybedip yalpalanmasını görmek herkese nasip olmuyordu. Yüzüne doğal duran bir yan sırıtış yerleştirmiş olsa bile, siyah gözleri artık kara çarşaf gibi her şeyi örtemiyordu.

Dudaklarını tekrar yaladı ve gözleri aşağıya doğru indiğinde bakışlarını takip etmiştim. Gözlerinin odağı boynumda geziniyor ve tüm dikkatini anlamadığım bir nedenden dolayı oraya vermişti. "Bedenine sürdüğün bu ikinci koku nereden geliyor?" diye sordu kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Kaçmak için daha aptalca bir soru sorabilirdin." Gözlerimi devirerek söylensem de aklım, saçma bile olsa sorduğu soruyu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Ve Kai tekrar gülümseyen yüzüyle bana hiç yardımcı olmamaya kararlıydı. Gizem onun için bir okyanus gibiydi ve bende tüm fırtınaya rağmen yüzmeye çalışan ama nereye gittiği hakkında hiçbir fikri olmayan kaçak yolcu, baş belası yabancıydım.

"Fark etmedin mi?"

"Neyi fark etmedim mi?"

Bunu soruyu sormamı beklediğini yüzüne yayılan gerçek bir gülümsemeyle anlamıştım. Beklediğini almış ve şimdi onu kullanmak için sabırsızca adımlarını atmaya devam etmişti. Bir anda üstümde gölgesini hissettiğim bedene bakarken, Kai'nin yüzü boynuma doğru inmiş ve benim kas katı bir şekilde durmama neden olmuştu. Burnunu tam da köprücük kemiklerimin üzerinde hissediyordum ve o an ikinci kez bayılacağımı falan düşündüm. Garip bir tecrübeydi. O ormanda birlikte kaldığımız gece gibi. Kalbim kasılıyor ve istemsiz nefesimi tutuyordum. Yine de, tüm bunlara rağmen kısık sesle bile olsa, "ne yapıyorsun?" sorusunu sormayı başarmıştım.

Dudak kıvrımlarını belli belirsiz tenimde hissettiğimde, diğer Sehun başını merakla saklandığı kabuğundan çıkarmış ve kaşlarını kaldırarak bulunduğum konuma bakmıştı. Onunda en az benim kadar şaşkın olması bir nebze içimi rahatlatsa da, Kai benle oyun oynamaya kararlıydı. Aklından yine hangi planlar döndüğünü tahmin bile edemezdim, belki de beni bu şekilde öldürmek istiyordu. Birazdan ejderha dişlerini çıkartacak etimi parçalayarak kalbimi yerinden sökecekti.

"Önceden sadece insan gibi kokuyordun."

Diğer Sehun artık tamamen doğrulmuş ve heyecanla Kai'ye bakarken, ben ne olduğunu anlamakta zorlanıyordum. Kaşlarım çatılıyor ve gözlerimi anlamak istermiş gibi güneş ışığının altında kısıyordum. Yüzünü geriye doğru çekti ama aradaki mesafeyi bozmadan bana bakmaya devam etti. Yüzünün tüm hatlarını yakından görebiliyordum, göz bebeğindeki kendi yansımamı bile. Birine bu kadar yakından bakmak rahatsız edici olduğu kadar, aynı zamanda midenin düğüm düğüm olmuş hissiyle tatlı ağrılar girmesine neden oluyordu.

"Ama artık üstüne sinmiş tatlı kanının kokusunu alabiliyorum."

Dilim damağıma yapışmış olsa bile, "Bu kötü bir şey mi?"diye sordum.

Hoş bir kıkırtı dudaklarından kaçarak yüzüme çarptı. Güzel bir şarkının diğer melodisi gibiydi. Şaşkınlıkla bu manzaraya bakarken çok basit bir sorunun cevabını veriyormuş gibi devam etti.

"Hayır, aksine hoşuma gitti."

Ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum, o yüzden sessiz kalmayı tercih etmiştim ama zaten Kai de cevabımı beklemeden yüzünü ve gölgesini benden çekip yataktan uzaklaştı. Diğerleri gibi arkasına dönüp kapıya doğru yürüdüğünde tekrar sesini duyuna kadar konuşmanın sonlandığını düşünmüştüm.

"Dün gece Kraliçeyle ne konuştunuz?"

Basit, öylesine bir soruymuş gibi görünse de öyle değildi. Benim cevabımda ondan kalır bir yanı yoktu.

"Önceki hayatımdan bahsetmemi istedi."

Görüntüler çok net değildi. Ama sesleri çok iyi anımsıyordum. En azından diğer Sehun'un benim bilmemi istediği kadarını biliyordum. Kai gibi o da bencildi. Benim tüm anılarıma sahipken, ikimizin ortak anılarını kendine saklıyordu.

"Sadece bu kadar mı?"

"Evet, başka ne olabilir ki?"

En fazla ne olmuş olabilirdi ki?

"Hiç," dedi ve kapının kolunu kavradı. Sol omzunun üstünden bana bakarken garip bir ifadesi vardı. Önünde çözmesi gereken büyük bir bulmacanın ilk harfini bulmuş ama onu hangi kutucuğa yerleştirmesi gerektiğini bilmiyormuş gibiydi. Yanlış adım atmaktan korktuğu gibi, aynı zamanda hiçbir şeyi umursamadan devam edecekmiş gibi.

"Sen dinlenmene bak benimde Kraliçeyi görmem gerekiyor, sen gittikten sonra rahatsızlanmış."

Oturduğum yerde daha da dikilirken hem şaşkındım hemde bir tarafım bunu çok normal karşılamıştı. "Neyi var?" diye sordum yine de. Omzunu silkti ve kapıyı açıp çıkmadan önce tok sesinin içeriye girmesine izin verdi.

"Vahşi bir kedi boynunu tırmalamış, ondan hastalık kapıp kapmadığını şifacılar anlamaya çalışıyor."

Kai'nin söylediği şey diğer Sehun'u o kadar çok memnun etmiş ki, dudakları dişlerini gösterene kadar açılmış, kahkahasını odada yankılanmasına izin vermişti.

£££

Akşamın karanlığı odanın içerisini doldursa da, pencereden yansıyan dolunayın ışığı azda olsa görünürlük sağlıyordu. Elindeki artık bitmiş olan içki kadehiyle beraber oturduğu sandalyeden kalktı ve masaya doğru yürüdü. Cam şişeler parlıyor ve kendi yansımasını gösteriyordu. Göz altları uykusuzluğunun kalıntıları taşıyarak çökmüş ve kararmıştı. Elini sarı saçlarına attığında yıkanması gerektiğini fark etti ama önce bir içki daha içmesi gerekiyordu. Yeteri kadar zihni daha bulanmamış, netliğini kaybetmemişti.

İçinde kırmızı şarap olan şişeyi aldı ve kadehini masaya da damlalar fırlatarak koymayı başardı. Şişe elinde dengesini kaybedip yerde parçalana kadar hala elinde tutmaya devam ettiğini sanıyordu. Sinirle nefesini geri verdi ve masada duran kadehini ağzına dikti. Elinin tersiyle ağzındaki kalıntıları temizlerken çıplak ayağına çoktan cam kırıntıları batmış ve dökülen içki yüzünden tabanı yapış yapış olmuştu. Artık banyo yapmaktan başka çaresi de kalmamış oldu böylece.

Kapının gıcırdayarak açılma sesini duyduğunda bakışlarını yerden çekip gelen tanıdık kişiye baktı. Suho gözlerini hafifçe kısarken, "Senin ne işin var burada Yixing?" diye sordu. Şövalyenin verdiği bir görev yüzünden burada olmaması gerekiyordu. Ama o kadar kadehten sonra dili bundan nasibini alarak hafiften kaymaya ve peltek çıkmaya başlamıştı. "Her neyse," diyerek bu sefer bir eliyle yeri göstermeye çalıştı. "Söyle birileri burayı temizlesin, sende bu sırada beni banyoya götür. Her tarafım ter ve içki kokuyor."

Fakat Yixing'den her hangi bir cevap gelmemesi ve sadece ona bakmaya devam etmesi, kaşlarının çatmasına neden olmuştu. Cam kırıntıları ve yapışkan sıvıyı umursamadan üstünden basarak geçti. "Sana diyorum cevap versene!"

Yixing derin bir nefes aldı ve sağ elini kaldırıp parmaklarını şıklattı. Suho bunu anlamasa da biraz sonra gördükleri az da olsa ona fikir vermişti.

İki kapı aynı anda açılmış ve odaya üç asker girmişti. En azından Suho onları o an için asker sanmıştı. Gözleri sanki her şeyi ağır çekimde ona ulaştırıyordu. "Neler oluyor?"

Yixing cevap vermek yerine gelenlere döndü ve sert sesle, "Tutuklayın," emri verdi. Başlarını salladılar ve Suho'ya doğru ilerlediler. Kral kollarını tutan yabancılardan kurtulmaya çalışsa da tüm hareketleri kısıtlanmıştı. Şaşkın dolu gözlerle bir kez daha Yixing'e "Neler oluyor burada?" diye sordu bağırarak. "Ben sizin Kralınızım! Emrime uyun ve hemen beni bırakın!"

Şövalye başını iki yana sallayarak sarışına ilerlerken kollarını arkadan bağlamıştı. Karanlıktan çıkıp dolunayın yansıttığı ışığın altına geldiğinde yüzünde tek bir duygu bile yoktu. "Hayır." Gözlerini Suho'ya dikmişti. "Sen benim Kralım değilsin insanoğlu."


	22. Bölüm 21

_"Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin," diye fısıldamıştı. Göz bebekleri korkuyla titriyor, yanmaya başlayan ateşin yansımasını bana sunuyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp olduğum yerde dikilmeye devam ediyordum. İs kokusu, baharda çiçeklerin yeni açması gibi ferah ve güzel hissettiriyordu. Yerde, dirseklerinin üzerinde kalkmaya çalışsa da, omzunda hala varlığını sürdüren yediği bıçağın acısıyla bunu başaramıyor ve yalvaran gözlerle, tüm bu güzelliğin ortasında bana bakıyordu._

_"Yapmak zorundayım," dedim ben de._

_Kasvetli kışın ortasında, üşümeyen sadece bizdik. Tüm varlığımızla diğerlerinin aksine; kurbanlarımızı armağan etmenin getirdiği sıcaklığın bizi yakması için sabırsızca sıramızı bekliyorduk. Buradan sadece tek bir kişi sonunda özgürlüğüne kavuşacak ve diğerini sonsuzlukla cezalandıracaktı._

_**Şiddetle başlayan hazlar, şiddetle son bulurlardı.** _

£££

Bir hayalin içindeydim.

Ne zaman başladığını ve ne zaman biteceğini bilmediğim bir hayalin içinde. Nefes alamıyormuş gibi hissettiğim her an buna tutunuyordum. Tüm bu garipliklerin içerisinde sadece etrafıma bakmam ve parlak bir gülümseme, güven veren gözler görmem benim için yeterliydi. Bu kadar basitti işte. Gerisi çok da önemli değildi. Kendimle ilgili kafa yormak değil, en azından bir şeyleri yoluna koymak istiyordum. O zaman, gerçekten içten bir şekilde nefes alabilecektim. Kalbimi artık sıkıştırmayacak, zehrini tüm vücuduma yaymayacaktı.

Diğer Sehun ise gözlerini bana dikti ve küstahça omzunu silkerken, "Senin derdin bu değil ki," diye söylendi. Hissettiğim duygular ona saçma geliyordu. Ama o saçma dediği duyguların altında yavaş yavaş eridiğimi de biliyor, yine de umurunda olmuyordu. Bu durumuma onaylamazca başını sallıyordu. "Sen sadece bir amaç arıyorsun, aynı benim gibi." Onun bir amacı vardı evet ama ben tüm bu yüklerden kurtulmak istiyordum. Elimde çok iyi dövülmüş kesin bir kılıç vardı ve onu hareket ettiremiyordum. O kadar ağırdı ki, kollarım bunun için fazla güçsüz ve yetersiz geliyordu. Ama o kılıcı hareket ettirmeye kararlıydım. Sonuç ne olursa olsun o hareket ettiğinde yük ortadan kalkacaktı.

Kahvaltı faslı çok sakin geçmişti. Bunun sebebi masada sadece üç kişi olmamızda olabilirdi ama Chen ve Wendy en ufak bir kapışma yaşamaları tuhaf ve garipti. Karnımı doyurduğumda diğerlerinin nerede olduğunu sordum, cevap veren kişi Chen olmuştu. Ayağa kalktım ve odayı terk etmeden hemen önce, duvarda asılı aynada kendimle göz göze gelmiştim. Ruhum yorgun olsa da dıştan en ufak bir belirti bile yoktu. Aksine fazlasıyla canlı görünüyordum. Fakat karşılaştığım siyah saçlar istemsiz kaşlarımın çatmasına neden oldu. Elim kafama doğru giderken hayal meyal hatırladığım ağırlık yok olmuş ve geriye sadece dipten yavaş yavaş belli olmaya başlamış gümüş rengini bırakmıştı. Kafamda canlanan anılarla bir an için bocalasam da kendimi çabuk toparlamış ve odadan çıkmıştım. Zamanın içinde bir boşluk yaşıyordum. Devam ettiğim ve arkada bıraktığım zamanlar birbirinden farklı ilerliyor ama yine de birbirlerini tamamlamaya devam ediyorlardı. Yine de, hangisinin bana ait olduğunu söylemek zordu. Bir süre sonra bu ayrımı bile yapmamaktan korkmaya başlamış küçük endişe kırıntıları, vücuduma işlemeye başlamıştı.

Birkaç gün daha burada, diğer misafirlerle kalmaya devam edeceğimizi söylemişti Kai, Kraliçe ile olan görüşmesinden sonra. Pek fazla ayrıntıya girmemişti, bende sormaya gerek duymamıştım. Hepsinin yüzlerinde oluşan gerginlik bir şeyler olduğunu belli ediyordu ve diğer Sehun nedense bunun gerçek Kraliçe ile ilgili oluğunu düşünüyordu.

Temiz hava tüm bu zihin karışıklıklarına bir son verdiğinde, rahatlamış bir şekilde diğerlerine doğru ormana yürüdüm. Donghun kendi gibi tilki kulakları olan bir başkasıyla konuşurken, Jongin oturduğu kütükten, somurtan bir yüz ifadesiyle yerde yatmış ve kesinlikle kalkmaya hiç niyeti olmayan ejderhayı azarlıyordu. Ama Ato önündeki toprağı pençeleriyle kazımayı Jongin'in durmadan konuşmasından daha eğlenceli bulmuş olsa gerek, onu dinlemiyordu bile. Gördüğüm manzara bir an için o kadar sıcak ve içten gelmişti ki, oturup sadece bu güzelliği solumak istedim. Yüzümde oluşan gülümsemeyle uzaktan onları izlerken, Ato varlığımı hissetmiş ve başını yasladığı topraktan kaldırıp direkt kafasını bana çevirmişti. Ağzını açtığında cidden gülümseyeceğini bile düşündüm! Garip sesler ile yerinden kalkmaya çalışacağını anladığımda elimi kaldırdım, vermek istediğim işareti anlamasını umuyordum. Kendim ona yaklaşmayı tercih ettiğimde başını yana yatırmış ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak uysalca ona gelmemi beklemişti. Kalbimden yine sıcak bir şeyler attı ve coşkuyla ona karşılık verdi.

Birkaç gün onu görmemiş olmak bu kadar özlememe sebep olmuşken, yıllar boyunca nasıl buna dayanmıştım ki? Nasıl devam edebilmiştim?

Kafasını kollarımın arasına girip boynumdan dışarıya doğru çıktığında, parmaklarım sert deriyi sevmeye ve onu okşamaya başlamıştı. Kendince mırıltılı sesler çıkardığında gülümsemem daha da büyüdü. Kafasını sallayıp duruyor, derideki kalkık sivri uçlar hafifçe elimi çizse de onu sanki daha fazla yapabilirmişim ki daha çok kendime çekiyordum. "Bir kaç günde sanki daha da büyümüşsün oğlum," diye mırıldandım, eskisine göre daha da ağır olan bedenini göz önünde bulundurarak.

Donghun bize doğru döndüğü hissetmiştim. Bakışları gördüğünü manzara karşısında hoşnut olup olmadığını bilmiyordum ama ses tonu rahatsızlığını belli ediyordu. "Yukarıda, sağlık kontrolünden geçmen gerekmiyor muydu?"

Ah, evet. Bir de bu iş çıkmıştı başıma. İnsan olduğum için burada nasıl bulunduğumu anlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Bunun içinde kendi 'şifacılarından' beni kontrol etmek istemişlerdi. Kahvaltıdan sonra gitmem gereken yer oydu. Tabii ki de gitmeyi aklımın ucundan bile geçirmedim. Onlara güvenip vücudumu kontrol etmelerine izin veremezdim o kadar şeyden sonra. Ato'nun başı geri çekildiğinde, omzumun üstünden Donghun'u geçiştirmek istercesine bayık gözlerimle ona baktım.

"Herkes Ato'yu çok özledi," dedim. Donghun'un konuştuğu turuncu saçlı genç çocuk, burada çok sık karşılaştığım garip bakışlarıyla beni süzerken, "O kim?" diye sordu. Sesi o kadar çekingen ve kısık çıkmıştı ki, bir an için onu duyamayacağımı falan sandım. Cevap ise, geldiğimden beri bir kez bile bana bakmamış olan Jongin'den gelmişti. "Misafirimiz." Alaylı bir ses tonuyla söylemeye çalışmıştı ama sesi umduğu kadar umursamaz çıkamamıştı. Ato huysuz bakışlarını Jongin'i çevirdi ve kuyruğunu hemen oturduğu kütüğe doğru savurdu. Jongin anında kaşlarını çatarak ona bakmıştı. "Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun velet?!"

Sesi fazla kızgın çıkmıştı ve bu tepkiyi ben bile beklemiyordum. Ato daha ufak mırıltılarla tekrar bana, kollarıma yaklaştı ve kendini oraya sakladı. Bu sefer kaş çatma sırası bana geçmişti. Jongin'e döndüğümde onunla göz göze geldim. O bile kendisine şaşkın görünüyordu. İfadesini toparlamaya çalışarak Donghun'a döndü, benden bakışlarını tekrar kaçırdı.

"Ne kadar kalmayı düşünüyorsun orada?" Donghun arkasındaki çocuğa bakıp omzunu silkti. "Taeyong beni sürüsüne götürecek, orada ki görüşmem ne kadar uzar kestiremiyorum." dedi.

Jongin buna karşılık sadece başını sallamakla yetindi. Donghun'a tekrar bakma ihtiyacıyla ona doğru döndüğümde, onunda bakışlarının odağı ben olmuştum. Benden hoşlanmıyordu, bunu bana göstermekten de çekinmiyordu ve nedenini bile bilmiyordum. Belki de Jongin'in haklıydı. Sebepsiz yere, elinde bir neden bile yokken birinden nefret edebilirdin. Hangi tür olursa olsun, ister insan ister başka şey, farklılığa ya da düzene bozan her hangi birine kimsenin tahammülü yoktu. Bir zamanlar bende böyleydim. O zamanlar şimdi asırlar öncesi gibi gelse de, birine güvenip güvenmemek dış görünüşüne bakmak kadar kolay benim için. İnsanları çabuk çözdüğümü sanırdım. Ama aslında hiçbir halt bilmiyordum ve çocuk aklıyla kendimi hep haklı çıkarmaya çalışıyordum. Suho bir gün karşıma geçip bana, "Daha çok küçüksün," demişti. Bakışlarıyla beni süzerken aklındaki düşüncesiyle onaylıyormuş gibi başını da sallamıştı. "Daha hiçbir hayat tecrüben yok. O yüzden insanlar senin için siyah ve beyaz gibi net, keskin çizgilerle ayrılmış. Büyüdüğünde ise tek bu renklerin olmadığını, aslında insanların milyonlarca renge ev sahipliği yaptığını anlayacaksın."

Zamanla buna bire bir şahit olmuşken hala büyümeye devam ettiğimi ve önümde yaşamam gereken binlerce tecrübe olduğunu biliyorum. Her bir tecrübe bana işleyip, olmam gereken kişiye dönüştürüyordu, iyi ya da kötü. Ama bir yandan da korkum beni tetikte tutuyordu. İtiraf etmeyi bırak, aklımın ucundan bile geçmesini tahammül edemeyeceğim düşünceler bazen o kadar çok berrak olup kendini bana hatırlatıyordu ki, onlara tutunup düşünmekten başka çarem kalmıyordu. Tüm bu olanlar, diğer Sehun'un gittikçe güçlenmesine ve bazen de sadece tek bir şeyle yakınlaşmasına neden oluyordu. Bir gün abime ve atalarıma benzemekten deli gibi korkuyordum.

Dizlerimin üstüne çöküp başını tekrar yere yaslamış olan Ato'nun yanına oturduğumda, Jongin de kütüğüne geri oturmuştu. Dik dik bakışlarım üstünde durduğunda bakışlarını kaçırmayı son verdi ve o da bana dik dik bakmayı tercih etti. "Tamam," diye mırıldandım en sonunda. Bu saçma huzursuzluğun devam etmesine bile katlanamıyordum.

Anlamamış bir şekilde başını hafif sağa yatırarak tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Tamam," dedim tekrardan gözlerimi belerterek ona bakmayı sürdürürken. "Sana o kadar tavır takınmamalıydım."

Kol dirseklerini bu sefer dizlerinin üstüne koydu ve avuç içlerine çenesini yerleştirirken, "Öyle mi?" diye sordu, az önceki alaycı ve isyankar tavrına karşın sesi daha sakin çıkmıştı. Onu onaylayarak başımı salladım. "Öyle." Yalnız kalarak, tüm bu yaşananları mantığımla çözmeye çalışmak istemiştim. Sinirliydim, kırgındım ve ben söylemeden beni anlamalarını istemiştim. Fakat yine bellediğim gibi hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Yalnız kaldığımda, kötü hissettim. Bazı şeyler konuşulmadıkça diğerlerinin anlamasını beklemekte bir çeşit bencillikti. Kai'nin bencil olduğunu düşünürsek aslında bende onun kadar bencil olduğumu fark ettim. Farkında olmadan kendi duygularımı ön plana koymuştum ama unuttuğum şey, Ato ile aramızdaki bağ diğerlerinde yoktu. Sürekli bunu aklımda tutsam da, her seferinde unutmaya da devam ediyordum. Jongin ile beklenmedik bir şekilde aradaki mesafeleri kat etsem de, hala mesafeler vardı. Hala beni hatırlamadıklarını, hala onlar için yabancı olduklarım göz önünde olsa da, bakışlarımı bu gerçekten kaçırmaya devam ediyordum.

"Üzgünüm."

Başım önümde, aynı Ato gibi bende toprağı elimle eşelerken gözlerin şaşkınlıkla açılmış ve öylece durmuştum. Sessiz kalmıştım. Jongin duymadığımı zannedip bu sefer daha yüksek sesle bir daha tekrar etti: "Üzgünüm."

Yutkundum ve yavaşça bakışlarım ona tırmanırken, "Neden?" diye sordum. Kollarını dirseklerinden uzaklaştırmış ve kambur oturuşunu düzelterek dik konumuna geçmişti. Derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini yumup açtı. Kahverengi gözleri güneş ışığında iyice parlıyor ve bana yumuşakça bakıyordu. Diliyle dudaklarına iyice pembelik verdiğinde küçük bir kıvrımda dudaklarına eşlik etmişti.

"Senin ne yaşadığını hiç düşünmedim. Düşünmeye çalışmadım bile, ama sen her seferinde o kadar güçlü duruyordun ki, bunu düşünmem bile gerekmemişti. Hayatımda hiç insan görmedim Sehun fakat görmüş olsaydım bile, sen hayatımda gördüğüm en güçlü insan olurdun. Benim gözümde Kai'den bir farkın yok. İkinizde bir o kadar farklıyken aynı zamanda bir o kadar da birbirinize benziyorsunuz." Dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırırken, dikkatli bir şekilde yüzümü inceliyordu. Rahatsız bir ifadeyle yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Söyleyeceği şeyler için tekrar derin bir nefes almaya gerek duymuştu.

"O gece... Senin kırgın tarafın tüm çıplaklığıyla karşımda duruyordu. Seni korumak istedim, her şeyden. Ama yapabildiğim tek şey gösteriyi izlemek ve soruları cevaplamalarını dört gözle beklemekti. Bu sabahta yine kendimi, kendimizi haklı çıkarmaya çalıştım. Çünkü içimde," elini tam kalbinin üstünde dururken kahveliklerinin odağı da oraya gitti. "tam burada, rahatsızlıkla kasılıyor ve huzursuzluk hissi beni boğuyordu. Bu histen nefret ettim Sehun, tüm bu şeylerden. Neden bilmiyorum ama iyi hissetmiyorum. Sanki yarım bir şey var bende ve bazen diğer parçamı bulup kendi ellerimle uzaklaştırdığımı hissediyorum."

Boğazımdaki baskı o kadar fazlaydı ki, yutkunma eylemini bile gerçekleştiremiyordum. Parmaklarım topraktan destek alırcasına sımsıkı oraya tutunup içeriye gömülürken, "Hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorsun, değil mi?" diyerek, istemsiz dudaklarımdan bu sorunun çıkmasına izin verdim. Zaman, tam bu anda bizim için durmuştu. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak şaşkınca bana baktı. "Ne?" Ato'nun da Jongin'den pek farkı yoktu. Bunu yapacağımı hiç düşünmemişti. Kanatlarını açarak gölgenin üstünde durmasını sağlarken Jongin'i izlemeye başladı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun Sehun?"

Oturduğum yerden kalktım ve Jongin'in bakışlarının ağırlığı altında onun önüne gelip aynı şekilde dizlerimin üstüne düştüm. Ellerini avucumun içine alırken kalbim bu kadar heyecana dayanamayıp her an duracak gibiydi. Stresten tüm vücudum kitlenmişti sanki. Diğer Sehun 'ne yapıyorsun?' diye fısıldadı. Onaylamazca başını iki yana sallarken, şimdi olmaz diyerek söyleniyordu. Onu duymamak için başımı iki yana sallayıp tüm dikkatimi önümde ki yüze, kahverengi gözlere verdim. Bir daha bu cesareti bulamayabilir, dilimin söylemeye çalıştığı sözleri çıkaramayabilirdim.

"Geçmişinle ilgili ne hatırlıyorsun?"

Kafa karışıklığını daha çok eden belli yüz ifadesi gittikçe kararırken sessizce beni taklit etmişti. "Geçmişimle ilgili ne mi hatırlıyorum?" Başımı salladığımda gözlerini kıstı. "Hatırlamam gerekenleri hatırlıyorum," mekanik bir sesle cevap verdi.

Beklediğim bu cevap olmaması kaşlarımın çatmasına sebep olurken, "Jongin küçüklüğünü hatırlıyor musun?" diyerek üsteledim. "Bir ailen var mıydı? Buraya geldiğinde yanında sadece Kai ve Ato mu vardı?" Ato kendi ismini duyduğunda arkamdan ses çıkartmıştı.

Avuçlarımdaki elini çektiğinde neler olduğunu anlayamıyordum ve anlayamayan sadece ben de değildim. Jongin kendi ellerini birleştirerek kaşlarını daha da çatmış ve alnında derin bir çizgi oluşurken, şakaklarındaki teri görmüştüm. Gergindi ve neden bu kadar gergin olduğunu çözemiyordum. "Buraya geldiğimde mi? Benim ömrüm zaten burada geçti Sehun."

"Yine bir ormandaydık, Ato'da yanımızdaydı ve sen bana terk edilmiş bir ejderha bile görebileceğimi söylemiştin, hatırlıyor musun? Bahsettiğin o ejderhanın sen olduğunu biliyorum Jongin. Ailen tarafından terk edildiğini düşünüyorsun."

"Düşünmüyorum, zaten öyle." Jongin'in gittikçe sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. Yaydığı bir koku vardı. Daha önce bu kokunun farklı bir versiyonunu da Kai'de görmüştüm. Tabii o, o zaman Kraliçeyle flört etmekle ve benim ölümümle ilgili konuşmakla meşguldü.

"Nereden biliyorsun?"

"Çünkü biliyorum," dedi keskin bir sesle. Diğer olasılığını düşünmemişti bile. Bildiği şeyden son derece emindi. "Nasıl?" diye sordum.

"Biliyorum işte," dediğinde duraksamıştı. Elini şakağını koyup oraya bastırırken kısık gözleri daha da kısılmıştı. Düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalışıyormuş gibiydi. Sonunda aradığı kelimeleri bulduğunda dudakları tekrardan aralanmıştı. "Bir şekilde biliyorum, hatırlıyorum."

Dizlerimin üstünden yükselirken bu sefer avuçlarımı onun yanaklarını yerleştirerek gözlerini gözlerime diktim. Yüzlerimiz arasındaki mesafe en aza inmişti. "Neyi hatırlıyorsun?" Dipsiz bir okyanus da yaşamaya alışmış bir balığın karaya çıktığında yaşadığı şoktaki çırpınışı gibiydi şu an.

"Hatırlıyorum," dedi tekrardan ve ardından bunu tekrar tekrar söylemeye başladı. Başını iki yana sallayarak ellerimi sıkılaştırdım. Boş bakışlar beni korkutsa da ne olursa olsun devam etmeye kararlıydım.

"Peki, senin ve diğerlerinin ismini kim koydu?"

Dudakları aralanmış, nefesler almaya çalışırken yüzü de terden sırılsıklamdı. Elimin tersiyle ter damlalarını silerken dışarıdan nasıl gözüktüğümüzü ya da ona nasıl baktığımı bilmiyorum, fakat bildiğim tek şey, olabildiğince tüm samimiyetimi ona göstermekti. Yanağındaki avucuma daha çok yanağını yaslayıp gözlerini kapatırken suratını acı çekiyormuş gibi buruşturmuştu. İstemsiz bende yüzümü buruşturdum. Diğer Sehun bir şeylerin ters gittiğini en başından beri biliyordu ama o bile, şu an sessiz bir şekilde bu şoku atlatmaya çalışıyordu. Jongin'in sadece basit bir soruyla bile bu kadar kötü olacağını ikimizde tahmin etmemiştik. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum ve yardım için ona bakıyordum. Ama o yaşadığı huzursuzluğa sığınarak beni terk etmiş ve kabuğuna saklanmıştı. Vücuduna iyice bana yaslanmış olan Jongin'i elinden geldiğince sararken bakışlarımı Ato'ya çevirdim. Kızıl gözleri şeffaflığın arkasından öylece bizi izliyordu. Her zamanki seslerinden daha farklı bir ses çıkardığında bana anlatmak istediği bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştım ama tek sorun; bunu nasıl yapacağını o da bilmiyordu.

"Tamam, geçti artık." Kafasını boynuma doğru kaydığında yavaşça mırıldandım. Bir elim sırtını okşarken diğer elim saç köklerindeydi. Nasıl olduğunu bilmediğim bir anda Jongin'i titrerken bulmuştum. Ne kadar ileri gidersem, karanlık o kadar büyüyor ve onları yakalamadan hızlıca benden kaçırmaya devam ediyorlardı. Aradaki gücü iliklerime kadar hissediyordum artık. Ağzından acı dolu bir inleme çıktığında gözlerim dolmaya başlamış ve her an akmak için kirpiklerimin ucunda asılı kalmışlardı. Bu berbat his ikimizi de kavururken, onu gördüm. Üstündeki kıyafetin azda olsa bollaşmasıyla ensesinden omzuna kadar bir açıklık esmer teninin sergiliyordu. Buğulanmış gözlerimi kırpıştırarak bulanıklığı çözmeye çalıştığımda, karmaşık şekiller birleşerek o korkunç manzaranın bir kısmını görmeme izin vermişti. Bıçakla ya da her ne haltla yapıldığını bilmediğim bir aletle deriden kesilip,oyularak oluşturulmuş şekiller vardı. Buradan ne olduğunu anlayamasam da nefesim çoktan kesilmiş ve bakışlarımı dayanamayarak kaçırmıştım. Sadece birkaç saniye görmem bile yetmişti. Damga dediği şey, bu muydu?

"Şşşt." Titreyen sesimi inat ona daha çok sarılırken onunla göz göze geldim. Bakışları, yavru olduğu zamanlarında ki gibi bana sığınan Jongin'e düştüğünde ilk defa onunda kırgınlığının yükünü taşımıştım. "Bunun kimin yaptığını ve kimlerin sebep olduğunu biliyorsun," dedi sadece. Duygusal anlarda sahneye çıkmak ve bunları hissetmek istemiyordu. O duygusuz olmayı seçtiği her an, benim duygularım onunkileri de kendine katıyordu ve belkide artık uç noktalara yaklaşmam bu yüzdendi.

Hikayenin başı ve sonu belliydi, ortasında kalan sayfalar ise koparılmış ya da üstü karalanarak her bir kelimeyi gizlemişti. Benim o kelimelere ihtiyacım yoktu, benim o kelimeleri yazan ve yok edene ihtiyacım vardı.

En son ne zaman bir deniz görmüştüm, düşününce hatırlamıyorum bile. Sadece aradan uzun zaman geçtiğini biliyorum. Tuz kokusunu içime çekerken karşılaştığım maviliğe kendimi fazla kaptırdığımı, diğerlerinden geri kaldığımda fark etmiştim. Adımlarımı hızlandırıp onlara yetişmeye çalışırken, Wendy, "hadi Sehun," diye mızmızlandı. Görünen o ki, diğerleri benim gibi güneşin altında bu kadar durmaktan kesinlikle hoşlanmamışlardı. Akşamüstü olmasına rağmen güneş hala sıcaklığını yaymaya devam ediyordu. Denizin üstünde kendi gölgesini bırakarak kızıllığını ortalığa sermişti. Güzel bir manzaraydı.

Şenliklerin burada yapılacağını söylemişti Chen bana, genelde bunun bir ritüel olduğunu da belirtmişti. Ama tam olarak nasıl bir ritüel olduğunu sorsam da anlatmamıştı. Sahil kenarındaki büyük, tahta direkleri görene kadar pek merak etmemiş olsam da, şimdi bu manzara kaşlarımı çatmama neden oldu. Gözlerim istemsiz Jongin'e kayarken onun elindeki bezden çantadan kurabiyeler çıkarmasını ve içlerinden birini büyük bir heyecanla mavi gözlerini ona dikmiş olan cüceye vermesini izledim. Ruh hali o kadar parlak ve canlıydı ki, hala bunu sorguluyor ve kafam karışıyordu. Bakışlarımı fark ettiğimde bana döndü ve tekrar bir kurabiye çıkartarak yüzünde hınzır bir gülüşle elini salladı. Başımı yavaşça iki yana salladım ve yüzümdeki durgun ifadeyi görmemesi içinde bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Tabii ondan kaçarken bu sefer diğer ejderhaya yakalanmıştım. Kai tek kaşını kaldırarak bana bakarken selam verircesine başını salladı. Onun yüzündeki rahatlığın nereden geldiğini söylemek zor olsa da, içimdeki ses benimle ilgili olduğunu söylüyordu. Kafasındaki planlar şu an son düşüneceğim şeydi. Daha büyük dertlerim, başımın üstünde tüm ağırlığıyla durmak konusunda inatçıydılar.

O yüzden Kraliçeyi gördüğümde, diğerlerinin yanına giden grubumdan ayrıldım ve doğal bir şekilde yürümeye özen göstererek istikametimi değiştirdim. Yanında sadece Rollo vardı ve konuşan taraf sadece oymuş gibi görünüyordu. Lexa kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek denizi izlemeyi tercih etmişti.

"Seninle konuşmam gerek," dedim direkt gereksiz konuşma faslını atlayarak.

Bir anda ortaya çıkıp bunu söylemem onu şaşırtmış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırıp bir bana bir de yanında dikilen Rollo'ya baktı. Boynunun etrafına sarmış olduğu kırmızı şal uçuştuğunda dikkatimi çekmeyi başarmıştı. O anla ilgili hafıza gelen bulanık anılar aynı anda ona gelmiş olsa gerek, eli rahatsızca şalına gitmiş ve düzeltme gereği duymuştu. Bakışlarıyla bön bön bana baksa da, hala ısrarcı bir şekilde durup, gitmeyeceğimi anladığında bu sefer kaşlarını çatmış ama yine de Rollo'ya "gerisini sen hallet," diyerek onu göndermişti. Rollo'nun giderken bile gözlerinden çıkan okların hedefi bendim.

Adımlarını deniz kenarından çekip sahilde ilerlemeye devam ettiğinde, "Seni öldürmem gerekirdi," diye söylendi arkasından ona yetişip yanında durduğumda. Başımı sallayarak onu onayladım. "Evet, öyle yapman gerekiyordu." Bu bilenen bir gerçekken maskelerin ardından konuşmamıza gerek yoktu. En azından yalnızken.

"O gece..."

_"O geceyi konuşmamıza gerek yok Lexa."_

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak bana döndü bir anda. Diğer Sehun'un kontrolü bu kadar çabuk ele alması beni korkutuyordu.

Elimle saçımı karıştırıp, "Seninle konuşmam gereken bazı şeyler var." dedim sıkıntıyla. Omzunu silkti. "Zaten konuşuyoruz."

"Yalnız olmamız gerekiyor." Bakışlarımı kısaca etrafta dolaştırdım. Bizle ilgilenen görünürde kimse yoktu ama her an olabilirdi ve benim acil cevaplara ihtiyacım vardı. Uygun bir vakti bekleyemezdim.

"Gerçekten de bir sıkıntın varmış gibi görünüyor."

İlgiyle beni inceleyen bir çift göz beni karşıladı. Karşısındaki görüntü onun için çok ilginç ve merak uyandırıcı olsa gerek ne yapacağını düşünüyormuş gibi birkaç saniye duraksadı, ama sonra başını sallayarak tekrar o önden yürümeye başlamış ve bu sefer sessizce onu arkadan takip etmiştim. Sahilden uzaklaşıp orman yoluna doğru girdik. Burada daha rahat olacağımıza güvenebileceğimiz kayalarla dolu ormanın içine ilerlediğimizde tüm o yabancı bakışların izleri de ortadan kalkmıştı.

"Jongin'in... sırtında damga gördüm. Yani tam olarak görmedim ama bir kısmını gördüm en azından. Bunu biliyor muydun?"

Kaşlarını yukarıya kaldırmış ve başını iki yana sallamıştı. Ama bu cevap benim için yeterli değildi.  
"Yani görmedin mi böyle bir şey?"

"Bilmiyorum, yani annem-Kraliçemiz zamanında belki Jongin'i cezalandırmış olabilir. Disiplini oturtmak için bazen böyle cezalar uyguladığı olmuştu."

Anladım, dercesine başımı salladım. Jongin'in bana söylediği doğruydu. Bu gerçek tam kalbimin üstüne oturdu. Kolumdaki dövmeyi nasıl incelediğini en ufak ayrıntısına kadar hatırlıyordum. Gözümü kapattığım an o sahne çok rahat tekrar canlanır zihnimde. Bana, "Kötü bir şeyi iyiye çevirmek yürek ve emek ister. Kendini güçlü hissedecek bir şeye sahipsin," demişti. Bende onun için bunu yapmak istiyordum. Sadece ona da değil, Ato, Kai, hepsine. Hayatlarındaki benim yüzümden oluşan tüm kötü anıları iyiye çevirmek istiyordum. Tüm bu şeyler tamamen benim suçum olmasa da, bunun bir parçasını tuttuğum gerçeği gün gibi ortadaydı. Ellerim ben farkında olmadan çoktan buna bulaşmış ve tüm vücuduma yayılmıştı.

Dudağımın kenarını ısırırken istemsiz bakışlarımı yere dikmiş ve ayağımla çimenlere işkence çektiriyordum. Esen ufak bir esinti bile tüylerimin diken diken olması için yeterliydi. "Ona her şeyi anlatmaya kararlıydım. Bir an da edindiğim cesaretle bunu yapacaktım."

Söylediğimden hiçbir şey anlamamış gibi, "Neyi anlatacaktın?"diye sordu. Onu önemsemedim.

"Nasıl karar verdim buna da bilmiyorum. Sadece, beni anladığını söylediğinde bunu yapmam gerektiğini düşündüm. Belki de her şey düşündüğümden farklı ilerlerdi."

Ah, o lanet batma hissi tekrar gözlerime baskı yapıyordu. Kirpiklerimi kırpıştırarak yok etme çabasına girsem de, benim gibi onlarda inatçıydı. Buruk bir gülümsemeyle dudaklarımın kıvrılmasına izin verdim, Lexa'ya baktım. "Bizimle ilgili herhangi bir şey ona çağrışım yapmıyor," dedim acıyla. "Artık söylesem de onun için bir şey ifade etmiyor ki, ikisinin de beyni bu konuda tamamen bulanmış, normal düşünmüyorlar."

Lexa'nın normal olan bakışları değişerek yerine, çok yakın zamanda karşılaştığım manzaraya devretti. "Bunu biliyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordum. Ona doğru dönmüştüm.

"Hayır," dedi panikle. Kollarını iki yana sallayıp "Neden söz ettiğini bile bilmiyorum," diye devam etti.

"Buraya getirdiğinizde onların hafızalarıyla oynadınız. Ejderhaları kendinize bağımlı yapmak için. Her işin altında olduğu gibi cadılar var, değil mi? Onlar sizin için bunu halletmiş olsa gerek. Bu yüzden buradaki hiç kimse sözünüzden dışarıya çıkamıyor, karşılarında senin gibi güçsüz biri olsa bile. Onlar gözünde tamamen gücü elinde tutan bir illüzyondan başka bir şey değilsiniz."

Artık çok daha açık düşünebiliyordum. Sanki her bir parça yerini bulmak için sabırsızlıkla ağzımdan çıkacak kelimeleri bekliyordu.

"Fakat ters giden bir şeyler oldu. Cadıların bazıları size de ihanet etti ve Elflerin tarafına geçti. Artık eski gücünüz yoktu. Bu yüzden zavallı gerçek Kraliçe bile düşmanlarının elinde tutsak oldu. Onu kurtarmanız gerekiyor ama bunu nasıl yapacağını bilmiyorsunuz. Çünkü elinizdeki Ejderhaları bir sebepten dolayı kullanamıyorsunuz."

Diğer Sehun'u hemen yanı başımda hissediyordum. Kafasını bana doğru eğmiş, kulağıma fısıldıyordu. Yüzünde kurnaz bir gülümseme vardı, benimkinin aksine. Onun sözcüklerine can vermek görevimin bir parçası olmuştu.

"Çünkü Elfler, ejderhaları durdurmanın bir yolunu biliyor."

Hikayedeki eksik yerlerini doldurmak ve tüm bunlara son vermek için gereken tek şeyi söyledim: "Kraliçeyi kurtarmamız gerekiyor."

Kurtarmamız ve benim elimde kendi sonunu belirlemesi...

Lexa nefesini tutmuş başını sallarken, ufak bir çıtırtı yankılandı. Bizden başka hiç kimsenin olmayışına o kadar alışmıştık ki, bu ufak sesi bile yakalamıştım. Lexa kendince bir savunma hareketine geçerken diğer sesi duymak için nefes bile almadan bekledim. Ama zaten uğraşmama da gerek yokmuş. İkinci bir çatırtının daha yakınımızda yankılanmasının ardından, "Katılıyorum," dedi tok ve kalın bir ses.

Şaşırtmıştım, her bir uzvum donmuş, kalbimin çırpınışı daha da artmıştı. Ama diğer Sehun o kadar ifadesizdi ve duygusuzdu ki, onun ifadesizliği bana geçmiş ve hiçbir şaşırma belirtisi göstermeden dümdüz bir ifadeyle sesin geldiği yere dönmüştüm.

Bir kayalığın üstüne çıkmış ve bedeninin belli bir kısmını ağaca yaslarken, iki eliyle tuttuğu bıçağı iki işaret parmağının arasında çeviriyordu. Suratı en az benim kadar soğuk veya dümdüz değildi. Yamuk bir gülüş eklemişti yüzüne, ve gözleri kesinlikle normal bakmıyordu. Lexa, "Kai..." diye fısıldamış olsa da, kısa bir an için bile dönüp ona bakmamış, sadece gözlerini bende sabitlemişken başını sallayarak beni onaylamıştı.

Tüm çarklar yeniden şekillenmeye ve herkesin rolü tekrardan dağıtılmaya başlandı.

"Bence de, Kraliçeyi bulmalıyız Sehun."


	23. Bölüm 22

**_Aldığın her nefeste,_ **   
**_Ve her hareket ettiğinde,_ **   
**_Her kopardığın bağda, her attığın adımda,_ **   
**_Seni izliyor olacağım._ **

£££

Güneş son kez üstünde parlıyor, gölgeler son kez onu yanına çağırıyordu. Etrafta nereden geldiği belli olmayan bir melodi yankılanıyordu. Sehun bu sesi daha önce duyduğuna emindi, öyle ki bedeni o farkında bile olmadan bu sese tepkisini vermişti. Rahatlatıcı olduğu kadar tüm bedeni tetikliyor, duyuların daha açık bir şekilde en küçük görüntüyü, sesi, kokuyu yakalamasına neden oluyordu. Uzaktan küçük bir sinek vızıltısını duyamazken, tam kulağının dibine gelmesiyle bir anda dünyanın en korkunç sesine dönüşmesi gibi bir şeydi bu. Her şey bir anda fazla hissedebilir hale geliyordu.

Kai, üstünde durduğu kayadan zarif ama aynı zamanda hızlı bir hareketle zıplayarak indi. Lexa kendini birkaç adım ileri gitmekten alamamıştı. İçindeki ejderhanın normalden farklı olarak fazla uysal oluşu alışık olmadığı bir şeydi ve bunun nedenini de biliyordu. Gerçek onu görmüş ve içine işlemesine istemeden de olsa izin vermişti. Ve şu an önceliği de kendini korumak değildi.

Esmer olan karışık bir yüz ifadesiyle kaşlarını çatmış, adımları yavaş bir şekilde hareket ederken, siyah irisleri bir şeyleri yakalamış olmanın heyecanıyla parlıyor ve küçük ateş kıvılcımları yakıyordu. "Normal olmadığını biliyordum." Sakin görünüyordu, sağ eline aldığı bıçağın sivri ucunu saçına doğru götürüp hafifçe orayı kaşırken, "Ama bu kadarını beklemediğimi itiraf etmeliyim," dedi.

Sehun için işler pek de yolunda gitmiyordu. Her ne kadar ifadesiz durmaya çalışsa da, onun ne kadarını duymuş olduğunu, duyduklarına karşın gerçek tepkisini bilmiyordu ve bu bilinmezlik her an kalbinin yerinden sökülüp atılacakmış gibi hızla göğsüne çarpmasına neden oluyordu. Yutkundu, dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırıp sessizce onu izledi. En azından kendine böyle zaman kazandırabileceğini düşünmüştü. Fakat esmer olanın ona bu zamanı vermeye hiç niyeti yoktu. Bir adım daha ona yaklaşmıştı.

"Üstüne hiçbir zaman bilerek gelmedim. Bir şey söylemeyecektin çünkü. Ya da tam tersi güzel, tatlı yalanlarına sığınmaya devam edecektin."

"Zorla bilgi alamaz mıydın benden?" diye sordu Prens gözlerini kısarak.

Kai sanki çok komik bir şey duymuş gibi hafifçe gülmüş, dudak kıvrımları seğirirken beyaz dişlerini cesurca sergilemişti. "Bunu yapamayacağımı en baştan beri biliyorsun, biliyorum."

Hayır bilmiyordu. Sehun da başını hafifçe yana yatırdı. Alnı kırışmaya başlamışken, "Beni ilk kez gördüğünden beri mi?" diye sordu. Ne zamandan beri farkında olmadan onun ilgisini çekmeye başlamıştı ki. Ormandayken? Kai'yi en zayıf bulduğu tek an oydu ama nedenini anlayamıyordu. Onu durduran asıl neden neydi?

Kai, bakışlarını inatla sanki ilk defa amber gözlere bakıyormuş gibi çekmezken başını iki yana yavaşça salladı. "Hayır." Bir adım daha attı. Yürüyen bir heykele benziyordu. "İlk kez ismini telaffuz ettiğimden beri."

Şaşırmak sanki çok kolay bir eylem gibi görünse de, insanda bin farklı duyguyu aynı anda, farklı açılarla yansıtıyordu. Sehun da gözlerini aptalca kırpıştırırken ne söyleyeceğini bilememiş ve açılan ağzını geri kapatmıştı. Kai de zaten ondan bir cevap beklemediğini belli ederek konuşmasına devam etti.

"Bizim dünyamızın bir parçasını taşıyorsun, neden olduğunu anlamadığım bir şekilde. Bu kadar bilgiyi nereden aldın?"

"Sence, yine o güzel ve tatlı yalanlara sığınmayacak mıyım?" Derin bir nefes bırakıp yorgun gözlerini önce Lexa'ya sonra tekrardan Kai'ye çevirmişti. Tüm kapılar üstüne kitlenmiş ve hiçbir çıkış kapısı kalmamış gibi görünüyordu. Esmer olan ise burnundan bir homurtu çıkartıp ağzının içinden cıkladı. "Artık değil." Keskince ve başka bir türlüsünün olamayacağını ilan ederek söyledi.

Sehun, Kai her konuştuğunda ve her ona bir adımla yaklaştığında içindeki panik duygusuna engel olamıyordu, o yüzden nereye kadar duyduğundan emin olmak için dikkatlice sordu: "Ne bilmek istiyorsun?" Benden ne duymak istiyorsun?

Her zamanki gülüşünü sunmuştu. Alaycı bir şekilde sırıtırken, "Bir ihtimal, Eflerle görüşmüş olabilir misin?" diye ona geri sordu. Sanki bu ihtimalide değerlendiriyormuş gibi gözleri kısılırken, en küçük yalanı yakalamak için tüm dikkatini vermişti. Eğer Sehun'un yalan söylediğinden en ufak bir şüphe dahi duyarsa; olacakları tahmin etmek çok da zor olmazdı Prens için. Kai'nin diğerlerinden ne kadar farklı olduğunu biliyorken, beklentisini başka yöne çekemezdi.

Kendinden emin şekilde omzunu silkti. "Daha önce hiç Elf görmedim."

"Elflere karşı gücümüzü kullanamadığımızı nereden biliyorsun?"

"Bunu tahmin etmek için kahin olmaya gerek yok Kai," dedi bıkkınca. Bir takımada bu doğruydu.

Etrafında, araya belli bir boşluk bırakarak dönerken baskı kurmaya çalışıyordu ama Sehun bu konuda oldukça rahattı. O yüzden Kai'nin dönüşünü normal bir ifadeyle izlemekle yetindi. Esmer olanın sırt kasları, dönüşebilse hemen dönüşecekmiş gibi gerginlikle kasıldı ve kemikleri dışarıya doğru belirginleşti. Üstündeki siyah gömleği her an yırtılacakmış gibi görünüyordu ve tüm o siyahlar içerisinde bir cehennem bekçisi olabilirdi. Ona dair beyaz bir ışığın yansımasına bile tahammülü yoktu. Buna rağmen yine de güzeldi, ışığa gerek duymadan parlamaya devam ediyordu.

"Cinsiyetli ejderhalar dönüşemiyorlar, cinsiyetsiz olanları ise belli bir yere kadar kontrol altına alabiliyoruz. Onların ateşleri de fazlasıyla güçsüz."

Sehun ince kaşlarını çattı ve sorgu dolu yüz ifadesiyle bakarken sesinin merak dolu çıkmasına izin vererek, "Ne zamandan beri böyle?" diye sordu. Kai dudaklarını bükmüştü. "Ben doğduğumdan beri?" Sanki lanetli olanın bir an için kendisi olduğunu düşünüyormuş gibi söylemesi, Sehun'un yüzünü buruşturmasına neden oldu. Böyle düşünmesi büyük bir saçmalık olurdu anca. Fakat Kai hiçbir ifadesini atlamadan izlediği Prensin yüzünü buruşturmasıyla tepki olarak kaşlarını çatmakla yetindi. Sanki Kai'nin asıl söylemek istediklerini hiç kafa yormadan, rahat bir şekilde anlıyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Nedensiz bir dalga tüm vücudunu alaşağı etmiş gibi kendini bir adım geri atarken buldu ama tüm bunlar çok kısa sürmüştü. Kalbinde öfke tekrar közlenirken buna sımsıkı tutundu. Elleri bu duyguyu kaybetmemek için her şeyi yapıyordu. Onu, o yapan şey buydu; öfke.

"O yüzden şimdi bana doğruları anlatma vaktin."

"Ben bir Prensim, Kai."

"Ve?"

Sehun derin bir nefes vererek gözlerini yumdu. Tüm sözcüklerin karanlıkla parlayıp karşısında durduğunu hissediyordu. Her biri ona vurmak için siper almış gibiydi. Bir ok gibi sivri uçlarını ona yöneltmişler, yerinde bekliyorlardı. Dili oktu, sözcükler ise Kai'ye gitmek yerine ona geri dönüyordu. Hedefi her zaman kendisiydi.

"Ben bir Targaryen Prensiyim, Kai."

Gözlerini geri açtı ve güneş ışığının irislerinin parlatmasına izin verdi. Garip ve boğucu bir sessizlik kaplamıştı ortalığı sanki. O melodiyi artık duyamadığını fark etti Prens.

İlk önce garip bir ifade yüzünü kaplamıştı duyduğu şeyden emin olmaya çalışıyormuş gibi, hemen ardından ise donmuş bir su kütlesine dönüşmüştü. Sert ve pürüzlü. Sanki Sehun onu boğazlamış gibi garip bir ses çıkardı. "Şu anda, bu yerde, bu konu hakkında şaka yapmayacağını biliyorum ama yine de ufak bir ihtimal için sorma gereği duyuyorum, daha sonra pişman olmamak için." Duraksadı, şakaklarında bir damar oldukça belirginleşirken çenesi kas katı olmuş bir şekilde başını salladı. Bir şeyle mücadele ettiğini görebiliyordu Sehun, o şey her neyse dışarıya çıkmak için fazla sabırsızdı.

"Gerçekten de, o siktiğimin lanet soyundan mı geliyorsun?"

Asabi ve fazlasıyla sinirli, Sehun'un beklediği tepkiler arasında yürek hoplatıcı sözler elbette vardı ama hayal gücü galiba bazı şeyler için yetersiz kalmıştı. Genç olan derin bir nefes bıraktı, en doğru kelimeleri seçerek açıklamalar yapmak için dudakları ayırmıştı ki; onun bile gözünü kırpmayla kaçırdığı saniyeler içerisinde her şey fazla hızlı gerçekleşti.

Sehun kendini birkaç adım geriye doğru atıp şaşkınca gözlerini büyüttü. Lexa, Kai'yi ağacın gövdesine yaslamış ve elleri tehlikeli bir biçimde adamın boynunu tutmuştu. Sanki her an burnundan alev çıkacakmış gibi derin derin nefesler soluyor, kızgınca gözlerini esmer olana dikiyordu. Kai'nin de ondan pek bir farkı yoktu. Bıçağı çoktan yere düşmüş, boş elleriyle boynundaki ellerinin etrafını sarmış ve çenesini kaldırarak Kraliçeye büyük bir meydan okumayla karşılık veriyordu. En nihayetinde boynundaki elleri çözmeyi başardı ve kollarını arkaya çevirerek bu sefer boynu kıstıran taraf Lexa olmasını sağladı. Kızın ağzından acı dolu bir inleme çıktığında kafeslenmeye çalışan bir hayvan gibi hareket etmeye ve saldırmaya çalıştı. Kai de tüm bu saldırılardan kaçınmaya çalışarak kendini geriye tuttuğunda, Lexa da kendini geriye doğru atarak vücudunu havaya kaldırmış ve bir anda Kai'nin omzuna çıkmıştı. Uzun, sivri uçlu tırnaklarını esmer olanın boynuna doğru saplarken diğer yandan da bir kurt gibi hırlıyordu. Kızın tüm yüzü sivrileşmiş ve gözleri keskince şu an düşmanı olarak gördüğü kişinin hareketlerini tahmin etmeye çalışıyordu. Esmer olan ise ağzındaki acı inlemeleri yutup, onu başından atma çabalarına son vermek için bulunduğu yerdeki en yakın ağacın gövdesine doğru kendini hızla geriye attı. Kendide zarar görmüş olsa bile en çok yaralanmayı Kraliçe almış olsa gerek boğazından acı bir çığlık çıkmıştı. Aynı inleme çok fazla uzun sürmeden Kai'den de geldi. Genç kadın kendini aşağıya bırakıp dizini Kai'nin karın boşluğuna geçirdi. Esmer olan kendini ağacın gövdesinden çektiğinde ise, arkada büyük bir oyuk meydana gelmişti.

Sehun müdahale edip etme konusunda yaşadığı ikilem, diğer Sehun'un onu kesin bir dille engellemesiyle son buldu. Vücudundaki kontrol onu terk etmiş ve diğer emre uymuştu. Önündeki manzarayı izlemek daha eğlenceliydi diğeri için. Şu an kendine olan bir tehdit göremiyordu. Ayrıca birileri dersini almalıydı.

Lexa sert yumruğunu Kai'nin yüzünde patlattığında, ete değen darbenin sesi dışarıdan bile duyulmuştu. Fazlasıyla sertti. Normal bir insan bu kavgada çoktan baygın kalmış olurdu. Kan baskı yapmış ve sonunda özgürlüğüne kavuşmuştu. Art arda gelen darbelere daha fazla Kai müsaade etmedi ve bir eliyle kızın saçını eline dolayıp diğer eliyle de ince boynu sımsıkı tuttu ve onun nefes alışını engelledi. Diğer yandan da az önce kendine yapılanın aynısını yaparak, kendi dizini Lexa'nın karnına geçirdi. Genç kadından duyulan çıt sesinin neresinden geldiği belli değildi, belki sırtı belki de bacaklarındandı. Sadece Sehun çok acı verici olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. Aynı sızı kendinden geliyormuş gibi istemsiz yüzünü buruşturdu.

Kai hızını alamayıp Lexa'nın önce belinin bükülmesine sağladı, ardından tek eliyle tuttuğu boğazı yukarıya daha da kaldırarak ileriye doğru yere fırlattı. Göğsü her nefesle birlikte şişiyor, kalp atışları tüm bu eforun sonucu olarak hızla çarparken, yerde boylu boyunca uzanan kadına baktı. Lexa dirseklerin üstünde kalkmaya çalışırken uzun saçları yüzünü örtmüştü. Adım seslerinin tekrar ona doğru yaklaştığını duyduğunda kendini daha çabuk toparlamaya çalıştı ama vücudu fazla zayıf kalmış ve sanki birileri onu bağlamış gibi hareket dahi edememişti. Kai son darbeyi vermek için kendini hazırlarken, Sehun artık devreye girme vaktinin geldiğini de böylece anlamış oldu.

"Dur."

Kai durmadı.

"Sana dur dedim Kai!"

Yüzünü sola çevirdi. Kanlı alt dudağını yavaşça emmiş ve siyah gözlerinin etrafında kızın gölgelerini daha da arttırarak omzunun üstünden Sehun'a bakmıştı. "Senin emirlerin bana sökmez," diye sertçe söyledi.

Diğer Sehun tek kaşını kaldırdı ve gözlerini kısarak 'öyle mi?' bakışı attı ukalaca. Prens onun tekrar harekete geçmesini istemiyordu, özellikle de şu an, Kai'ye karşı. Aceleyle, "sadece beni korumaya çalışıyordu," diyerek açıklama yaptı. Söyledikleri bir an kendine bile garip gelse de olan şey buydu. Lexa kontrolü dışında onu korumaya çalışmıştı.

Kai burnunu kırıştırarak ona bakarken, "evet bunu tahmin etmek çok da zor olmadı," dedi iğneleyici bir şekilde. Her hareketiyle bundan ne kadar nefret ettiğini, ne kadar tiksindiğini belli ediyordu.

"O zaman esas muhatabınla uğraş."

Esmer olanın kaşları havaya kalkarken bu sefer tüm vücudunu Sehun'a doğru döndürmüştü. Aurasından yayılan kokunun rengini net bir şekilde görebiliyordu Prens. Koyu kırmızı. İşte şimdi tam anlamıyla bir cehennem kapısının mutlak koruyucusuydu. Sehun'u hem oraya davet ediyor hemde içeriye almamak konusunda ısrarcı davranıyordu.

"Vahşi kedimiz sahibini nasıl oldu da evcil hayvanına dönüştürdü?" Gözlerini gökyüzüne çevirdi ve düşünüyormuş gibi yaparak gözlerini kıstı. "Tırnakları gerçekten çok keskin olmalı."

Sehun, siyah gözlerin tekrar üstüne düşmesini bekledi ve ardından başını iki yana hafifçe salladı. "O hiçbir zaman vahşi kedinin sahibi olmamıştı," dedi düz bir sesle. Bakışları kısa bir an yerde hala uzanan Lexa'nın üzerinde gezindi. "Hiçbir şey sandığın gibi değil."

"Öyle mi? Ne sanıyormuşum peki ben?"

"Bak hanemizle ilgili sana ne anlatıldı bilmiyorum ama..."

"Ne anlatıldı biliyor musun, ben sana söyleyeyim. Yüzyıllar boyunca bizi esir tuttunuz." Bakışları tekrar yerde duran Lexa'ya gitmiş ama fazla uzun sürmeden Sehun'a geri dönmüştü. Kararmış gözleri, gördün mü, diyordu bakışlarıyla. Hala bunu yapıyorsunuz. Hala bizden bir şeyler alma peşindesiniz. "Bizlerden bir canavar yarattınız ve nesillerimizin neredeyse son bulmasına neden oldunuz."

Prens dudaklarını ayırmak ve tüm bu suçlamalara karşın kendini savunmak istedi. Hepsinin bir yalan olduğunu bile söylemeyi düşündü ama tüm sorunda buradaydı, yalan değildi. Neler olduğunu biliyordu ama içindeki tüm his bu söylediklerine tamamen katılmıyordu. Ortada cidden bir suçlu aramaya gerek var mıydı? Ya da gerçekten tüm bunlar suç muydu? Tüm nesil boyunca onlar ayrılmaz iki ırktı. Beraber olmayı tercih etmişlerdi.

"İnsanların ejderhaya ihtiyaçları vardı, bu doğru. O kadar büyüleyici yaratıklardınız ki sizden hem korkup hem de tapmayı tercih ediyorlardı, aynı Tanrılarına yaptıkları gibi. Ama bu tek taraflı değildi Kai. Ejderhaların da insanlara, benim atalarıma ihtiyacı vardı." Prens kaşlarını kaldırdı ve üstüne basarak ekledi. "Aynı Tanrılarımız gibi."

Kai ciddi ifadesini bozup yüzünde alaylı bir gülümsemenin oluşmasına izin verirken, "Eminim Tanrılarınızı daha sonrasında esir almıyordunuz," demiş ve Sehun'un da aynı alaylı gülüşün oluşmasına neden olmuştu. İnsanlar dünyadaki en tuhaf yaratıklar olarak kalmaya devam edecekti.

"Emin ol neler yaptığımızı bilmek istemezsin."

Sözcükler alaya sığınarak gerçekleri üstün kötü gösteriyordu. Duvarlar Kai'nin yüzünde o kadar hızlı örülmüştü ki, Prens diğer taraftaki gerçek yüzü göremiyordu. Olayların böyle gelişmesini, bu durumda açıklamak zorunda kalmayı istemezdi ama zaten hayat her zaman en beklenmediklerini karşına çıkarırdı. Bunu sayısız kez tecrübe etmişti. Bu da Tanrıların onlar için ayırdığı sadece bir başka oyundu. Siyah ve beyaz zarlar büyük kaderin belirleyicisiymiş gibi büyük bir zevkle tahtaya atılıyordu.

Kai bir adım daha atma gereği duydu, artık sınıra gelmişti. "Merak ediyorum," dedi alçak tuttuğu sesiyle. Yüzü ise ağzından çıkanlara inat tamamen dümdüzdü. Sanki hiç merak ona uğramamış, sadece konuşmak için konuşuyormuş gibiydi. Ama Sehun bunun aksine onun nasıl merak içinde olduğunu biliyordu. Ağzını her açısında Kai'nin oraya nasıl dikkat kesildiğini, çıkan her sözcüğü kapıp kafasındaki yapboz parçalarını tamamlaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu. Bu konuda ikisi de şu an aynı konumdalardı.

"Nasıl oldu da biz sizin neslinizin bittiğini sanırken, aynı zamanda sizde bizi öyle sandınız?"

Sehun omzunu silkti. "Lexa ile konuşmalarımızı duydun." Sesinde en ufak dahi bir sitem ya da laf sokma yoktu.

Esmer olan duraksadı, duyabildiklerinin her bir kelimesini süzdükten sonra "Evet, duydum." dedi yavaşça.

"O zaman nedenini biliyorsun."

Sehun tekrar derin bir nefes aldı. Kai'nin nereye kadar duyduğu ve hangi kısımları duymadığı açıkça belli oluyordu. Yoksa hesap sorması gereken diğer konula o kadar çoktu ki; ilk onlardan başlamış olurdu. Tüm bu düşünceler bir kez daha titremesini sağlarken, Kai'nin sınır çizgisinden geçtiğini kaçırmıştı. Diğer Sehun bir şeyler yapmak için fazla hevesliydi ama buna ilk defa izin vermeyecekti. Tüm kontrolü kendi elinde tutmak ve bu duruma yapabileceği en iyi çözüm yoluyla gitmek istiyordu. Eğer kartları onun eline verirse ikisinden biri mutlaka yanacaktı. Fakat Kai bunu umursamıyordu. Karşındakinin gerçek kimliği onu o kadar tek bir duyguya bağlamıştı ki, gözü ondan başkasını göremiyor, hissedemiyordu. Yıllar boyunca aç kalmış bir hayvanın önüne leziz bir et bırakılması gibiydi her şey. O et onu öldürse bile onu yemek zorundaydı, kimse kendi doğasına karşı koyamazdı.

Sırtında hissettiği darbeyle gözlerini bir an için yumdu ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Arkasındaki ağacın pütürlü ve kabuklu yüzeyi keskince onu çiziyordu. Yüzleri arasındaki mesafe bir milimden bile daha azken, Sehun tekrar gözlerini açtı. Siyahların içinde kendi yansımasıyla karşılaşmıştı. Belki de gerçek benliğini yansıtıyordu, şaşkın ve korkmuş bir çocuk. Ama ikisi de bu giysinin ona yakışmadığını biliyorlardı. Kai'nin arzuladığı bu olsa da, Sehun öyle değildi.

Bedeni ağaca sürterek biraz daha yukarıya kalktığında dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırdı ve Kai'nin istediği tüm o sızlanmaları içeriye gömdü.

"Sana söylemiştim." Nefesini Prens'in yüzüne bırakarak tam gözlerin içine baktı. "Tatlı kanın kokusunu üzerinde hissedebiliyorum." İçinde oluşan fırtınaların kısa bir görüntüsünü onun tam gözlerinin içinde görebiliyordu. Boğazının ilk defa kuruduğunu ve bedeninde daha önce hissetmediği bir ateşin varlığını hissetti. Önemsememeye çalışarak dikkatini söyleyeceklerine verdi ama bu neredeyse imkansızdı. Ne söylerse söylesin hiçbiri yeterli gelmiyordu ona. Bu yüzden ellerindeki kuvveti daha da arttırdı. Kendine bir şeyler kanıtlamaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun, boğazındaki ellerin ne kadar tehditkar durduğunun farkındaydı. Baskıyı arttırıyor, burada asıl gücün kimse olduğunu vurgulamaya çalışıyordu. Ama yinede, Kai yeteri kadar ileri gidemiyordu. Sehun'un nefesini kesmeye niyetliyken bile onun tek bir an nefes almamış olasılığını düşünemiyor, eli tam o anda kontrolü dışında duraksıyordu.

"Beni öldüremezsin," diye zar zor mırıldandı Sehun.

"Niye? O kadar gücüm yok mu zannediyorsun?"

Kai'nin keskin olan bakışlarına karşın, Sehun daha yumuşak bakıyordu ona. Karşısında, Jongin'in daha önce kurtardığı yaralı yavru kuş varmış gibi aynı özeni ona da göstermek istiyordu. Onun kanatlarını sarmak, tekrar yuvasındaymış gibi hissetmesini istiyordu. Kai her ne kadar ileride bunu bile kabul etmeyecek olsa da, o Sehun'un sorumluluğu altında hala yavru bir ejderhaydı.

Diğer Sehun ile aynı yolda buluştukları tek konu belki de buydu. İkisi de yavruları önemsiyorlardı.

"Gerçekten bunu istemiyorsun, beni öldürmek istemiyorsun."

Prensin kendinden emin bir şekilde bunu söylemesi, Kai'yi sadece daha da sinirlendirdiğinin farkındaydı. Damarlarından artık kan akmıyor, yanardağdan taşan lavların sıcaklığı ile kavruluyordu. "Öyle mi?" diye sordu, daha önce ondan hiç duymadığı kadar karanlık bir sesle.

Sehun ileri gitmeye, onun sınırlarını zorlamaya kararlı bir şekilde, "Evet," dedi. Belki de bu son damlaydı.

Kai, Sehun'u ağaca yaslamış bir şekilde tutmaya devam ederken tek dizinin üstüne çöktü ve bakışları bir an için bile ondan ayırmazken; daha önce elindeyken düşürdüğü bıçağı fazla uzanmasına gerek kalmadan yerden aldı ve tekrar yukarıya kalktı. Kaşları alnına doğru kalkarken daha fazla bir şey söylemesine gerek yoktu. Yüzü, ben istediğim her şeyi yaparım, diye bağırıyordu. Kendine yapabileceğine çok inandırmıştı. Diğer Sehun ise onun bu boşa çabasından etkilenmiş görünmüyordu Prens gibi. Yavaş yavaş sinirleri bile bozulmaya başlamıştı.

"Kai," diye fısıldamak zorunda kaldı Prens. Ejderhanın gözleri eskisi kadar sonu belli olmayan bir karanlığın içine çekmiyordu onu. Daha farklı şeyler vardı, daha anlamlı şeyler, ne olduğunu anlayamıyordu sadece. Kai'nin vücudu tamamen ona yasladığında gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Bedeninin her bir kıvrımını kendi bedeninin üstünde hissedebiliyordu. Yakındılar, çok fazla yakın. Kendine has kokusunu en son birlikte yeri paylaştıkları zaman almıştı ama şimdi o koku daha da yoğun, daha da can alıcıydı. Esmer olanın ne yapmaya çalıştığını merakla izlerken, soğuk ve keskin metalin ucunu sol boynunda hissetmişti. Ve esmer olan yüzünü beyaz sağ boyna doğru yaklaştırıp burnuyla orayı dürterken, farkında olmadan tekrar onun ismini fısıldamıştı. Yutkunmaya çalışıyordu ama boğazındaki her şey bunu engellemişti.

"Duymadığım daha birçok şey var, değil mi?" Fısıltılı sesi hafif bir esinti gibi tüm vücudunda yayılmış ve tekrar üşümesine neden olmuştu. Bıçağı biraz daha bastırdığında teninde toplanan küçük sızıntıyı görmezden gelmeye çalışarak cevap verdi: "Evet."

"Bundan nefret etsem de sana ihtiyacım olduğumu biliyorum," diye mırıldandı. Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktığında sanki görebiliyormuş gibi devam etmişti. "Elfler konusunda."

"En azından bu konuda anlaştık."

"Üstümde her hangi bir büyü yapmayacaksın." Kafasını beyaz boyundan çekti ve göz hizasına Sehun'un yüzünü aldı. Her bir santimini sanki yeni topraklar keşfetmiş bir kaşifçi gibi tekrar inceliyordu. "Söz ver."

"Zaten büyü yapamıyoruz," diye karşılık verse de, Kai'nin dik bakışlarına daha fazla karşı koyamadı ve gözlerini yumup tekrar açtı. Diğer Sehun bu konuda kesin bir şekilde hayır derken o ise "Söz veriyorum," demek zorunda kalmıştı.

"Güzel."

"O zaman anlaştık mı?"

Esmer olan başını sol omzuna doğru yatırmış, bıçağa gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakıyordu. Belki bu eylem birkaç saniye olsa da, Sehun'a çok daha uzun hissettirdiği kesindi. Nefes alamıyormuş gibiydi ama sebebinin boynundaki bıçakla alakası yoktu. Görünmeyen bir bağın ikinci düğümleri atılıyordu.

Bıçağın sivri ucunun baskısı arttı. Beyaz boyun boş bir tuvali andırırken, ressam onu kırmızıya boyamakta kararlıydı. Çok ince sızı anlık hissedilmişti. Kanın bakır kokusu ortama yayıldığında Kai gözlerini kapattı ve sıkıntıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. Kaşlarını çatmasıyla alnının ortasında çizgi tekrar derinleşmişti. Esmer olan kana bakamıyordu bile. Sehun kalbinin uğultusunu kulağında yankılandığını hissediyordu. Kaburgalarının arasında her an çıkacakmış gibi göğsüne olan baskısını arttırmıştı ve bu pozisyonda, Kai'nin onu duyduğu çok belliydi. Esmer olan tekrar gözünü açana kadar önündeki bu güzel manzarayı izledi. O çok büyüleyiciydi. Jongin'e bakmaya alışmıştı ve her ne kadar ikiz olsalar da, Kai'ye bakmak daha farklı hissettiriyordu. Ona da bakmaya alışmak istedi. Belki de Suho bu konuda haklıydı, konu onlar olduğunda Sehun fazla duygusal oluyor ve tüm mantığı bir süre onu terk ediyordu. Ama bu hislerde yalnız değildi. Üç yavru ejderhanın da kendisine özel bir çekim hissettikleri ve bu çekimle mücadele ettikleri belliydi. Sadece bazıları daha çabuk kabullenirken bazıları ise hala direnmekte kararlıydı.

"Kanını bundan daha fazlasını akıtmaya dayanabildiğim de, seni öldüreceğim."

Önce bıçağı ardından da vücudunu Sehun'dan uzaklaştırdı. Elini saç diplerine sokup sertçe onları dağıtırken siyah gözlerini bir kez daha ambere değdirdi, derin bir nefes alıp bıraktı. "Söz veriyorum."


	24. Bölüm 23

Gündüz ile gecenin arasına koyulan keskin çizgi artık silikleşmeye başlıyordu. Eskisi kadar katı kurallarla birbirinden ayrı düştüklerini düşünmüyordum. Bir döndü vardı, birbirlerini takip eden ve sonsuz bir kovalamacaya ev sahipliği yapan. Sanki o çark hep dönmek ve asla durmamak üzere tasarlanmıştı. Havada gezen toz tanecikleri bile bu döngüye ayak uyduruyordu. Suho güneşti, tüm ışığını etrafına yayar ve parlaklığıyla insanları kör ederken ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu gizlerdi. Ben ise geceydim, abimin yanında bir gölge gibi onu takip eder, yaydığı ışığın bir kısmından nasiplenirdim. Birbirimizi hep tamamladığımızı ve benim bu hayattaki rolümün sadece bu olduğundan emindim. Fakat bazı şeyler değişti. Suho artık güneş değildi, görkemli olmak ona yetmiyordu çünkü gözü çok daha yükseklerdeydi. Ve ben de artık gece değildim. Gece olmakta bana yetmiyordu.

"Bir abin mi var?"

Jongin elindeki içkiyi içtikten sonra merakla bana baktı. Gözlerim önce tahtadan yapılmış büyük bardağa düştü, ardından yüzüne geri tırmandı. Kahve gözleri ışıl ışıl parlıyor ve tüm bu olanlara rağmen, hiçbir derdi yokmuş gibi rahat görünüyordu. Kendi içkimden bir yudum alırken istemsiz yüzümü buruşturdum. Tadında ağır olan bir şeyler vardı, büyük ihtimal bayat bir ekşi aromayla karıştırılmıştı. Ve evet, içkimi içmeden önce test için ilk önce Jongin'i içirmiştim. Büyük bir sırıtmayla test ederken halinden baya memnundu. Derin bir iç çekip başımı salladım, ben hariç herkes o kadar eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordu ki bu ruhumun daha sıkışmasına ve nasıl bu kadar dertsizmiş gibi görünebildiklerine hayret ediyordum. Yarın ölecekleri bilseler yinede durup, son bir kez daha eğlence diye bağırırlar ve bu bahsettikleri törene devam ederlerdi.

Hava, hemen deniz kenarındaki kumsalda olmamıza rağmen sadece vücudumuza ufak dokunuşlar konduracak kadar esiyordu. Deniz kokusu içtikleri içkiyle herkesi sarhoş etmişti bile, ya da sarhoş olmaya hazırmış gibi görünüyorlardı. Ortaya yakılmış kocaman bir ateş, çalan eğlenceli müzik ortamı festival havasına döndürmüştü. Daha önce sadece bir kez katılmıştım böyle bir etkinliğe. Babam böyle şeylerden hoşlanmasa bile annem bir şekilde gizlice Suho ile beni götürmüştü. Kimse gerçek kimliğimizi bilmezken hayalimizdeki karakterler oluvermiştik. O kadar net hatırlıyordum ki, saniyelik bir düşünmeyle orada gördüklerimi hayal edebilirdim; sanki hala orada, o zamana tıkılı kalmışım gibi. Bir çingene düğünüydü ve o zaman çingenelerinin nasıl sonuna kadar eğlenebildiklerini keşfetmiş, kıskanmıştım. Hiçbir zaman sonunu düşünmeden eğlenmek nedir bilmeyen ben, o gün hiçbir şey umurumda olmadan eğlenmiş, güzel vakit geçirmiştim. Hikayenin sonrası her ne kadar üzücü olsa da, babam abim ile beni iki gün boyunca mahzene kapatmış ve bir daha sözünden çıkmamız gerektiğinden iyice emin olacağını söylemişti, yine de pişman olmamıştım. Aksine anneme minnettardım. Babam annemize ne cezası vermişti hiçbir zaman öğrenemedik.

Yer halısının üstünde Jongin iyice yayılırken dirseğini yere koymaya ve başını da eline yerleştirerek bana bakmaya devam ediyordu. Gözlerini yumup açtı, orada uzun bir soru listesi beni karşıladı. "Yanii o...."

Bundan bir kaç saat önce ağzımdan çıkan sözcüklerin bu sefer başka birisine tekrar çıkmasına izin vererek, "O bir veliaht prens," dedim. Kaşlarımın çatılırken, "Ama kendine Kral diyor,"diye de ekledim. Gereksiz bir gülme isteğiyle taşarken bir kez daha içkimi içtim ve tuhaf sıvının boğazımdan geçmesine izin verip kolumun tersiyle dudaklarımdan arta kalanları temizledim. "Fakat daha asıl tahta çıkamamıştı en son."

Jongin benim yerime dişlerini göstererek kısık sesle gülmüştü. Şekerlerin arasına düşmüş bir küçük çocuğun sevinci gibi kalbimi bir kez daha ısıttı. Alt dudağını ısırarak kirpiklerinin altından bana bakarken, "Sen ne oluyorsun peki?" diye sordu. Omzumu silktim. "Prens, fakat aslında olan Kral maşası."

Sağ dudağı güzel bir kavisle yukarıya kalkarken hiç beklemediğim bir anda bana göz kırptı. "Galiba kardeşlerin genel görevi bu," dedi.

Kaşlarım havaya kalktı ve gözlerim kısıldı. İstemsiz dudaklarımdan bir kıkırtı kaçarken, "Sakın bana Kai'ye maşalık yaptığını söyleme," dedim. İşaret parmağımı ona doğru uzatırken bir büyükmüş edasıyla iki yana sallamıştım. "Çünkü inanmam." Her ne kadar Kai aralarında her şeyle daha yakından ilgilenen ve plan kuran bir lidermiş gibi görünse de, Jongin bunu bir yere kadar kabul ediyordu. Kai'de ki baskınlık çok fazlaydı, aurası buradaki en güçlü benim diye bağırıyordu fakat buna rağmen, eğer Jongin hoşuna gitmeyen bir şeyle karşılaşırsa geri adım atmak yerine karşı çıkmayı ve kendini göstermesini biliyordu. O yüzden de Kai'nin Jongin'in üstünde tamamen bir kontrolü yoktu, açık bıraktığı kapılar ve gevşettiği ipler vardı.

Tek kaşını kaldırmış ve tekrar gülmüştü. Gözlerini belerterek yüzünü bana yaklaştırırken, sesini bu sefer yükseltmiş ve eğlenir bir tonda, "Hayır, tabii ki" demişti. Peki kim, manasında gözlerimi ona diktiğimde sanki cevabı çok basit bir soru sormuşum gibi omzunu silkti.

"Ato tabii ki."

Bu sefer boğazıma takılan ama inatla dışarıya çıkmasına izin vermediğim gülmemi tutmadım ve müziğin sesiyle karışmasına izin vererek kahkaha attım. Bir elim kalbimin üstüne giderken kendimi durdurmaya çalışıyordum ama ruhum kadar bedenimde gülmeyi özlemiş olsa gerek, bir ilaç gibi kendini tedavi ediyordu. Tüm yorgunluğum ve endişelerim şimdilik hafızamın en üst rafına yerleşirken rahatladığımı hissettim. Gökyüzüne bakan gözlerimi aşağıya, Jongin'in yüzüne çevirdiğimde hafif açık kaldığı ağzıyla yüzüme dikkatli bir şekilde bakarken yakaladım. Neden olduğunu anlayamadığım bir şekilde yanaklarımın ve boynumun arkasında bir sıcaklık hissetmiştim. Dudaklarımda asılı kalan kavisle, "Ato senin maşan hayatta olmaz," dedim. Sesim beklediğimden bile daha çok neşeli çıkmıştı. Onları öyle hayal bile etmem imkansızdı. Ato, Jongin'i dinleyecek en son kişiydi büyük ihtimal.

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırarak gözlerime boş boş bakarken garip bir şekilde, "Ha?" sesi çıkardı. Beni duymadığını düşünerek, yüzümü biraz ona yaklaştırdım ve sesimi duyurmaya çalışarak tekrar ettim: "Diyorum ki, Ato senin maşan hayatta olmaz, dürüst olmak gerekirse."

Yüzünü geri çekti ve başını sallarken uykudan yeni uyanmış gibi kısa bir an boşluğa düştü. İçki yavaştan ejderhaya bile etki göstermeye başlamıştı galiba. "Demek ki sende sarhoş olabiliyorsun."

Tekrar bir "ha?" sesi çıkardığında gülerek başımı iki yana salladım ve az önce elinden bıraktığı halıda duran içki bardağını gösterdim dikkatini çekmek için. "İçki seni de sarhoş etti."

Önce içki bardağına baktı, kaşları hafifçe çatılırken gözlerini yavaşça bana döndürmüş ve benim gibi başını sallamıştı. "Sanırım," diye boğuk bir sesle mırıldandı. Çakır keyfinden uzaklaşmaya çalışarak konuşmaya devam etmişti. "Ato... benim sözümü dinler."

"Hayır, dinlemez." dedim kesin ve aksini kabul etmiyormuşum gibi net bir sesle. Tekrar güldü, bu sefer gülüşü eski kadar büyük olmasa da üst dudağı hafifçe yukarıya kalkmıştı. "Haklısın, dinlemez." Dirseğini halıdan kurtardı ve bu sefer sırt üstü uzandı. Kahveleri gökyüzüne bakarken göğsü derin bir nefesle şişip inmişti. Bende onu taklit ederek kalabalığı yok saydım ve bakışlarımı gökyüzüne çevirdim. Yıldızlar büyük ihtişamlarıyla bu gece bize eşlik ediyorlardı. Buradan ne kadar uzakta oldukları bilmesek de, bizleri izliyorlardı. Belki halimize gülüyorlar belki de acı içinde gözyaşı döküyorlardı.

"Geceyi... seviyorum."

Bedenim kas katı kesildi, boğazıma bir yumru takıldı. Bakışlarımın odağına yavaşça onu alırken, o ise rahat bir şekilde yıldızları izlemeye devam ediyordu. Gördüğü manzara onu hipnoz etmiş gibi kısa bir an olsa bile gözlerini ayırmadı. "Neden?" diye sordum birden. Onu izlediğimin farkında olarak bedeni kasılsa da omuzlarını hareket ettirerek kendince rahat olmaya çalışıyordu.

"Sence de çok muhteşem değil mi?" diyerek bana geri sordu.

Burnumdan bir homurtu çıktı. Tuhaf bir his tarafından kafese konulmuş bir kuş gibi hapsedilirken, bu sefer rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdanan ben oldum. Dudaklarım yeni bir içkinin ıslaklığını arzulayarak can çekişirken "Ama karanlık," dedim. Karanlıktan korkmuyordum ama ondan çekinmemi sağlayan bir şeyler vardı, kalbimde. Güneşin açığa çıkardığı gölgeleri geceleyin göremezdin çünkü asıl gölge oydu, karanlığa hizmet ediyordu. Seni tüm çıplaklığıyla sararken, sınırını gösteriyordu.

"Daha iyi değil mi?" Bu sefer yüzü bana çevirme ihtiyacı hissetmişti. Kırmızı dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve ruhumu tüm çıplaklığıyla görüyormuş gibi, yıldızlardan bir tutam çalmış olan gözleri onlara inat parlarken tam gözlerimin içine baktı. İstemsiz derin bir nefes alırken hangisinin daha güzel olduğunu bir an için emin olamadım. Ama aslında cevap belliydi, ne zaman aklıma bu takılsa cevap her zaman belliydi, diğerleri gibi.

"Yıldızlar sadece karanlıkla parlar Sehun ve başka hiç kimsenin onları görmesine izin vermez."

Jongin ayağa kalkıp üstünü silkelerken ben hala oturmaya devam ediyor ve onu izliyordum. Elini bana uzattığında bile bakışlarımı ondan çekmemiştim ve elini tutmak yerine, "Hiç karanlıktan korktun mu?" diye sordum. Beklediğim tepkiyi vermedi, gülümsedi. Normal ve kendince altında milyonlarca anlamlar saklayan basit bir gülümsemeydi.

Parmakları parmaklarımın arasına girdiğinde farkında olmadan gözüm onlarda takılı kalmıştı. Uyumla birbirlerini tamamlamışlar ve sıcaklıklarını paylaşıyorlardı. Diğer herkes o kadar birbirinden geçmiş bir şekilde dans ediyorlardı ki, onların arasına karıştığımızı kimse fark etmedi. Normal görünmedikleri için onları suçlayamazdım. Ne yapacağımı bilmez bir halde Jongin'e bakarken, o duracağımız yere karar vermiş ve bedenini bana doğru döndürmüştü. Elleri ellerimden koptuğunda orada yaşadığım boşluğu üstümdeki kıyafete avucumu sürterek gidermeye çalıştım. Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve hiç beklemediğim anda ellerini belime yerleştirdi. Gözlerim kocaman açılmıştı ve büyük ihtimalle çok aptal bir görüntü çizmiştim. "Ne yapıyorsun?" diye fısıldadım dehşet içinde. O ise bu halimden çok büyük zevk alıyormuş gibi, zaten alıyordu, oyunbaz bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

Dudaklarını büzmeden önce, "Ne yapıyormuşum ki?" çok masum bir şekilde sordu. Ben ise onun şu an bu masum tavırlara kanacak değildim. Kaşlarımı çattım ve ellerim belimdeki ellerin üstüne giderken, "Çek ellerini," diye söylendim.

Chen'in ses tonunu taklit ederek "Sehuuun," diye karşılık verse de, hayır, ne kadar sevimli olmaya çalışırsa çalışsın kaşlarımı çatmaya devam ettim.

"Niye oyunbozanlık yapıyorsun?"

"Ben mi oyunbozanım? Bir kadınmışım gibi ellerini belime koyuyorsun!"

"Sehuuun," dedi tekrar kendi sesini biraz daha incelterek. "Bu sadece dans!"

Ona diğerleri gibi birbirimizle karşılıklı dans edebileceğimi söylemeye hazırlanıyordum ki, gözlerini büyülttü ve kirpiklerini sevimlice kırpmaya çalışırken tatlı tatlı bakışlar yolladı. Ağzım hayır demek isterken gözlerim yine farkında olmadan kabul etmişti. Yine de sadece bir danslık için olduğu ayrıntısını belirtmedim. Ellerimi ellerinden çekip sarsakça omuzlarına koydum. Aramızda belli bir mesafe olmasına da özen gösterdim. Jongin bu hareketime gözlerini devirse de her an vazgeçerim diye korktuğundan olsa gerek bir şey söylememişti. Bir süre bakışlarımla çevrede dolaştı ve diğerlerinin nasıl dans ettiğine dikkat ettim. Fakat karşımdaki küçük bir çocuk gibi davranan oğlan belimdeki ellerini sıktığında, ona dönmem gerektiğini anlamıştım. Tüm ilginin kendi üstünde olması konusunda inatçıydı. Sakin sakin beni izliyordu, bende aynı sakinlikle ona karşılık verdim.

"İnsanlar acaba bu hallerinize görse yine de korkar mıydı?"

Jongin dudaklarını yalamadan önce başını salladı. "Yerinde olsam bu kadar erken karar vermezdim."

Ne demek istediğini anlamadığım için kaşlarımı çattım. Ona bunu sormayı düşünürken, onun dikkati ise çoktan arkamda olan bir şeye takılmıştı. Bakışlarını takip etmek için başımı hafifçe sola döndürdüğümde, gözlerim kabalığı yarıp hiç zorlanmadan masada oturan Lexa, Kai ve Rollo üçlüsünü bulmuştu bile. Rollo radarımın içinde çok fazla durmadı, ilgilendiğim daha çok Lexa ve Kai'ydi. Birkaç saat önce hiç kavga etmemişler ve neredeyse birbirlerini öldürmemişler gibi birlikte içki içip konuşuyorlardı. Ya ben çok normaldim ya da onlar çok tuhaftı. İkisi arasındaki farkı çözmek gün geçtikçe daha da zor oluyordu. Kai bakışlarımın ağırlığını hissetmiş gibi içkisini içerken gözlerini bana çevirdi. Kaşlarını çattığında, önce belimdeki ellere ardından da boynumdaki küçük çizgiye baktığını fark ettim. Rahatsızca boynumu oynattım, böylece boynumdan başlayarak gözlerime doğru ulaşmıştı. İçkisini havaya kaldırdı ve bana doğru salladı. Her ne kadar gizlemeye çalışırsa çalışsın yüzündeki ifadenin değişimi netti. Daha fazla bakmaya gerek duymayıp önüme döndüm.

"Kai bize sinirlenmiş gibi bakıyor."

Demek ki fark ettiklerim benim hayal ürünüm değildi. "O her zaman sinirli bakıyor," diyerek geçiştirdim. Bu hareketim Jongin'i tekrar gülümsetmişti.

"Haklısın, onun büyük bir öfke problemi var." dedi. Anlayamayacağım kadar kinayeli bir sesle söylemişti.

Derin bir nefes verip burnumu buruşturdum. En üst rafa yerleştirdiklerimden birini indirme vaktiydi. Benimde hiçbir şey düşünmeden vakit geçirme sürem bu kadardı işte. Beynim beni rahat bırakmama konusunda en az benim kadar inatçı ve sevimsizdi. "Jongin... sen bu sabah ile ilgili ne hatırlıyorsun?"

"Ne mi hatırlıyorum?"

Başka bir sinir bozucu dejavu hissi.

"Seninle ormanda buluştuğumuzla ilgili ne hatırlıyorsun?"

Gözlerini birkaç saniye boş boş kırpıştırdıktan sonra, şerefsiz olduğuna emin olduğum bir gülümse yüzüne yayıldı. "Benden özür diledin." Yüzünü azda olsa bana yaklaştırmıştı. "Ve ben de iyi bir ejderha olarak özrünü kabul ettim."

Başımı anladım anlamında salladığımda kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Yoksa tekrar mı dilemek istiyorsun?" diye dalga geçer gibi sordu. Elimi sağ omzuma geçirirken düşünmemiştim bile. Bu sefer şaşkınca gözlerini açmış ve sol elini belimden çekip vurduğum yerin üstüne koydu. Ses tonunu sahte bir acı çekiyormuş gibi değiştirirken, "Kırılan kolummuş gibi görünse de, asıl kırılan yer kalbim lordum." dedi. Kendimi yine gülerken bulmuştum. Gün içindeki değişen ruh hallerim benim için bile takip etmek zorlaşıyordu. Buna rağmen aklımın yerinde olması bir mucizeydi. Jongin.... Benim hangi soydan geldiğimi bilse, yine bana böyle güler miydi? Gülüşümü, ilkbaharda açmasını beklediği çiçeklerine sonunda kavuşmuş bir kelebek gibi izler miydi? Kanatlarını sevinçle çırpsa bile ömrü de sevinci gibi kısaydı. Ne bahar onu beklerdi ne de ölüm.

Müziğin ritmi aniden kesildi ve herkes kenara çekilmeye başladı. Ne olduğunu anlamak için Jongin'e baktığımda yine elimi kavramış ve diğerleri gibi beni kenara çekmişti. Bir grup cüce ellerindeki kalaslarla sabah gördüğüm direklerin dibine doğru gidip oraya bırakmışlardı. Lexa ortadaki boş bırakılan meydana çıktığında, "Neler oluyor?" diye fısıldadım. Diğerleri duymamış olsa bile yanımda dikilen Jongin duymuştu.

Kulağıma doğru eğildi ve nefesini boynuma doğru verirken fısıldayarak bana cevap verdi: "Ritüelin en önemli kısmına geldik sonunda."

Lexa tamamen sağlıklı görünüyordu ve topluma bakarken özellikle gözlerini benle hiç buluşturmamıştı. Kendinden emin bir gülümsemeyle, "Bugün hepimiz bu kutsal görevi için buradayız," dedi. Kalabalıktan hayvani sesler çıktığında istemsiz kalbim korkuyla kasıldı, göğsüme vurdu. Tüm içgüdülerim harekete geçmiş gibi uyarı sinyalleri göndermeye başlamıştı. Bu hissi tanıyordum, yastığımın altındaki kabuslarımda bana eşlik ediyordu. Kurt adamlardan birisi Lexa'nın yanına geldi, elindeki tabağı ve bıçağı ona uzattı. Olayları önce anlayamadım, Lexa'nın konuşmaları bile bir süre sadece basit zırvalamalar gibi gelmeye başlamıştı, ta ki bir adam ve bir kadının elleri ve bacakları bağlı bir şekilde Rollo tarafından getirilene kadar. İstemsiz nefesimi tuttum ve ne düşüneceğimi bilememiş bir şekilde deli gibi etrafıma bakınmaya başladım. Rollo, kadın ve adamı birer çöpmüş gibi direklerinin önüne, yere fırlattığında, ikisinden de acı dolu inlemeler yükselmişti. O an başka bir ayrıntı gözlerimdeki kalın perdeyi kaldırmış ve fark etmemi sağlamıştı. Onlar insandı... Onlar buraya kurban olmak için getirilmişlerdi.

"Burada bir insanın nefes bile alamayacağını söylemiştiniz." Sesim bir başkasından çıkmış gibi yabancı ve boğuktu. Yüzümün kireç gibi bembeyaz olduğunu görmesem de, biliyordum. Jongin her şey yolundaymış gibi omzunu silkti. Onlar için her şey o kadar normaldi ki, buraya geldiğimden beri ilk defa bu kadar huzursuz oldum. Sanki güveneceğim kimse yokmuş gibi, yalnız başıma kalmışlık hissi benim tanıdığım en iyi duygulardan biriydi.

"Burası kutsal topraklar. Burada herkes nefes alabilir."

Rollo adamı direğe bağlarken, "Onları öldüreceksiniz," dedim bende. Kadın çığlık atıyor, adam tüm gücünü kullanarak halatı çözmeye çalıyordu ama bunun için güçsüzdü. Ne kadar güçlü olursa olsun, bunun için hep güçsüz olmaya devam edecekti çünkü o sadece bir insandı. Bu görüntü kemiklerimin içine kaçmış gibi bükülmesine ve acıyla çığlık atmasına neden oldu. Hafızamın işgal ettiği kara delikler diğer anılara yol vermek istiyormuşçasına bazı görüntülerinin gözümün önüne gelmesini sağlıyordu.

"Ölmeleri bir sorun değil. Aksine kıymetsiz ruhları önemli bir olaya tanık edecek, basit olmaktan bizim sayemizde çıkacaklar."

Bu cevabı veren Jongin değildi. Ne zaman geldiğini fark etmediğim ve şimdi diğer yanımda dikilen Kai bunu söylemişti. Midemin bulandı, boğazımdan bir şeyler kaçmak için tüm gücüyle savaştı.

"Ben de insanım."

Bakışlarımı bana çevirdiğinde, izlediğim görüntüde o an kurtulmak için daha az vahşetli gibi görünen Kai'nin gözlerine baktım. "Sen sadece basit bir insan değilsin," dedi dudaklarını kıpırdatarak ve yanımdan ayrılmadan önce son kez söyledi. "Ve bunu biliyorsun."

Kai, Lexa'nın yanına doğru gittiğinde herkesten kulaklarımda uğultusunun yayılacağı bir başka ses yükseldi. Rollo kadını onlara daha yakın yere fırlatıp uzaklaştığında, Kai bıçağı ve tabağı Lexa'dan almış ve yavaş adımlarla kadına yaklaşmıştı. Bir davul sesi yükseldi, bu manzara uyum sağlayan korkunç ve ürkütücü bir melodiyle. Elindeki bıçağı boynuna dayadığında, kendi boynum ince bir sızıyla sızlandı.

Geceye bu sefer bir kanat çırpınışları karıştı. Burada olmasını beklemediğim ama aslında resmi tamamlayan diğer bir ayrıntıda, kendi rolü için tabloda yerini almıştı. Ato kendine uygun bir yerde indiğinde ortadaki boş olan biraz daha büyüdü. Ato'nun gözleri ortamın kargaşasında bir an için bana dokunsa da hemen kafasını çevirmiş ve ağzını açarak kontrollü, küçük bir ateşin iki direğin etrafında yakılmasını sallamıştı. Arka fonda Lexa'nın sesi tekrar yankılandı. "Ruhlar ile kapıyı aralıyoruz, verdiğimiz kurbanlar kanlarıyla bizi şereflendiriyor. Bu hayattaki tek amaçları; bizi onurlandırmak olduklarının farkına varıyorlar. Tüm Tanrıların arkadan gözettiği bizler için, gücümüzü toparlamaya ve verdiğimiz kurbanların karşılığında gönderilen yeni güçlerle tekrar diriliyoruz."

Konuşan Lexa olsa bile orada, herkese hitap eden kişinin ben olduğumu görüyordum. Hiddetli ve aç gözlerim hepsinin arasında geziniyor, kıvılcımı daha da büyütüyordum. Ateşi yakan bendim, Ato değil. Kadının yerinde olan da, kadının boynuna bıçağı dayayan da bendim. Tüm yüzlerde kendimi görüyordum. Benden kopan her bir parça herkese serpiştirilmiş, gülerek bana bakıyorlardı. Gözlerim telaşla yumup açtığımda her şey normale dönse bile, ben hala onları görmeye devam ediyordum. Bu sefer tek fark gözlerim değil, beynim bunu yapıyordu. Jongin'in bakışları endişeli bir şekilde yüzümde turladığını hissettiğimde, kolunu sımsıkı tuttuğumu yeni fark ettim.

Kai, avını öldürmeden önce onu sakinleştirmeye çalışan bir avcı gibi kadının boynunda parmaklarını usulca gezdirdi. Kadının korkutan nasıl titrediğini herkes görüyor ve bundan acayip zevk alıyorlardı. Tutuşunu sertleştirdiğinde kadın son kez yalvardı. Tüm kelimelerin onlar için ne kadar anlamsız olduğunu biliyordu ama yinede denemek için tekrar tüm şansını kullandı. Bu Kai'nin yüzünde küçük, aşağılayıcı bir gülümsemenin oluşmasını sallamıştı. "Üzgünüm insan," dedi ve bıçağı derine bastırmadan önce ekledi. "Tanrılar bugün senin yanında değil."

Boğazını keserken çok rahattı, çığlıkların feryadı havada uçuşuyor, tabloya yeni renkler veriyordu. Bende çığlık atmak istedim, kadının başını yerde gördüğümde. Cansız beden daha önce hiç bir ruha sahip olmamış gibi boş bir şekilde yere devrildiğinde, Kai başını bize doğru döndürdü. Ateşlerin arasında, yüzü ve kıyafetleri az önce akıttığı kanla kaplı bir şekilde duruyordu. Tüm günahları seve seve kabul etmiş bir şeytanın ta kendisi gibiydi. Yere eğildi ve kadının kafasını koluyla beli arasındaki boşluğa yerleştirirken küçük ateşin üstünden yürüyerek geçti. Pantolonun paçaları her ne kadar tutuşmaya başlasa da, bundan hiç rahatsızlık duymuyormuş gibi son derece rahat ve kontrollüydü. Elindeki artık boş olmayan tabağı Lexa'ya uzattı. Kolunun arasındaki başı ise diğerleri aldığında donmuş bir şekilde olanları izledim. O an orada değilmişim ve sanki her şeyi uzaktan izliyormuşum gibi hissediyordum. Lexa önce davranıp tüm soru işaretlerini yok etti. Parmağını koyu kırmızı kana bulamış, önce akışkanlığını millete göstermişti. Ardından ise yanaklarını o kanla iki şerit çizdi. Dudaklarının kanla teması ise çok uzun sürmemişti.

Kelleden akan kanı sırayla bardaklara dolduruyorlar ve her biri gözlerini yumarak kanın büyük bir güce referans ediyormuş gibi iştahla içiyorlardı. Midem bulanıyor, kusmak istiyorum. İğrenç bir tat dilimde dolanıyor. Kai elindeki iki kadehle bize yaklaştığında niyetini açıkça belli ediyordu. Birini Jongin aldı ve tereddüt bile etmeden içti. Kai ise diğerini bana uzattı ve bakışlarıyla içmemi emretti, sanki bunu yapacakmışım gibi.

"O şeyi içmeyeceğim," dedim. Tüm yüz ifadelerimle bunu ne kadar iğrenç bulduğumu belli ettiğimi düşünüyordum. Ama belki de yeteri kadar edememişim ki, Kai bu cesareti bulmuştu.

Tek kaşını kaldırdı. Beklenti ve diğer duygularla harmanlanmış gözlerindeki siyahlık vahşice parlıyordu. "İçmek istediğini biliyorum, en azından sen istemesen bile isteyen biri var, Lordum." Son kelimeyi bilerek bastırmıştı. Bardağı elime tutuşturduğunda kokusu bile rahatsız edici olan kadehteki kana baktım. İçmek istemediğimi biliyordum ama, burada bile 'ama' vardı.

Kai beni test ediyordu, diğer Sehun'un varlığından şüpheleniyor ve gerçekten onun olup olmadığından emin olmaya çalışıyordu. Sezgileri ona zaten bir şeyler fısıldasa bile yanılmadığını kendince kanıtlamak istiyordu. Ve diğer Sehun ona bunu vermeye dünden hazırdı.

Kadeh dudaklarımla buluşuyor, küçük bir yudumla kan bana doğru geliyor. Pembe dudaklarım rengiyle bulanırken dilim ilk defa tattığı tadı beğenmeyerek geri döndürmek istese de, boğazımdan zorla iniyor. Kai elimden kadehi alırken Jongin'in kadehine çarpıp şerefe diyor ve benim bıraktığım kadarını kendisi içiyor. Arkada yanarak ölüme terk edilmiş adamın çığlıkları bize eşlik ederken, dudağımdan akan kanı parmağımla siliyorum. Kaderimle nasıl bir kumar oynadığım o an fark ettiğim en net şey oluyor.


	25. Bölüm 24

_Genç bir kadının sesi kulağımda yankılanıyor, titrek ve son derece korkmuş bir şekilde. Ona elimi uzatmak istiyorum, korkuyu gözünden silmek ve her şeyin yolunda olduğunu söylemek. O ise benden kaçmayı tercih ediyor. Neden kaçtığını önce anlayamıyor ve yadırgıyorum fakat daha sonra onu hemen önümde, dizlerinin üstünde çökmüş bir şekilde buluyorum._

_"Lütfen, beni öldürme," diye yalvarıyor. Umudunu o kadar çok yitirmiş ki, son kez içinden duasını ediyor._

_Kalbim kaburgalarımı kırmak istermiş gibi sertçe çarpıyor._

_Nefes alamıyorum._

_Etraftaki karanlık gittikçe beni içine çekerken, parlayan tek şey elimde tuttuğum bıçak oluyor. Ellerim kadının boynunda yerini almış, metalik keskin uç öylece bekliyor. Yansımada kendi yüzümü görüyorum, kana susamış ve aç bir şekilde. Bana benzemiyor ama o benim._

_"Lütfen," demesi söylediği son şey oluyor._

_Bıçağı kullanırken zorlanmıyorum ama kalbim bu anı yaşarken delice tepki veriyor. Gözyaşlarım yanaklarımı ıslatırken onun için ağlıyorum. Bu durumu değiştirmeyecek olsa bile, ben değişiyorum. Haykırışım tüm karanlığı delip geçiyor. Benim seslerimin arasından ise biri ismimi fısıldıyor, tam kulağımın dibinde._

_"Sehun."_

_Bıçağı kendime yönettiğimde kimsenin beni durduramayacağını düşünüyorum. Aklımda olan tek şey, tüm bu olanlara son vermek. İlk defa sonsuz bir karanlıktan korkmak yerine huzur bulacağımı düşünüyorum. Bu fikir hem bir o kadar heyecan verici hem de bir o kadar dehşet düşürücü._

_"Sehun. Sehun. Sehun."_

_Bıçak çıplak göğsümden içeriye girip kalbime ulaştığında, yanağım sızlıyor ve karanlık kayboluyor._

"Sehun!"

Aniden gözlerimi açtığımda nefes nefese bir halde yatakta uzanıyordum. Ortamdaki her şeye alışmam biraz uzun sürmüştü. Sırtım, başım, her yerim sırılsıklam olmuş ve ben nefes alamıyormuşum gibi derin nefesler çekmeye devam ediyordum. Gerçeklik ve hayal arasında gidip geldiğim saniyeler içerisinde taşlar yavaşça yerine oturmaya başladı. Yanımda yatan Chen yüzünü bana doğru eğmiş, yeşil gözlerinin taşıdığı uyku sersemliğiyle bana bakıyordu. "Rüya görüyordun," diye mırıldandı boğuk bir sesle. "Ben de vurmak zorunda kaldım."

Yanağımdaki sızının nedeni şimdi anlaşıldığında, yorgun olsa bir gülümseme vermek istedim ona ama başaramadım. "İyiyim, sadece kötü bir kabustu."

"Kaç gecedir gördüğün kötü bir kabus," diyerek beni düzeltti.

"Ben her gece kabus görürüm." Bu gerçek acıtıcıydı ama doğruydu.

Başını iki yana salladı, ifadesi hala uykulu ama benle de ilgilenmek istiyormuş gibi dururken, "Ama her gece gördüğün rüyalarında sayıklamıyorsun ya da uykundan zıplamıyorsun. Son birkaç gündür durum bu," dedi.

Başımı salladım. Kafamın altındaki yastık çoktan yerle buluşmuş, üstümdeki örtüyle de büyük bir kavgaya girmişim gibi görünüyordu. Pencereden yansıyan puslu havaya göre saat hala gece yarısıydı ve herkes uyuyordu. Yavaşça yerimden doğrulurken Chen kolumu tutarak yardım etti. Ayaklarım yere bastığında kendimi biraz öncekine göre daha iyi hissediyordum. Fakat hissettiğim gibi görünmediğimi, cücenin hala endişeli bakışlarının üstümde olmasıyla az biraz anladım. Bu sefer başararak zorlama bir gülümse sundum ve "Sen uyu," dedim sorgu dolu bakışlarını bana yöneltmişken. "Dışarıda temiz hava alacağım sadece, sen uyumaya devam et." Yine de itiraz etmek için dudaklarını aralamıştı ki, ondan önce davranıp devam ettim. "Benim yüzümden düzgün bir uyku düzenin kalmadı zaten. Ayrıca yarın yorucu bir gün olacak, gücünü toplaman lazım."

Ne yapacağını bilemeyip kararsız kaldığında, göğsünden ittirerek zorla yatırdım ve tekrar gülümsedim. Kapıdan çıkana kadar da gülümsemeyi silmemiştim ama kapıyı kapatıp karanlık koridor beni karşıladığında, yüzümdeki tüm kaslar ağrıyarak o gülümsemeyi acı bir şekilde kesti.

Hava soğuktu ama üstümdeki terli kıyafetle beraber daha da soğuk olmasını sağlıyordu. Kafam bir iki saniye boşluğa düşse, boşluk onu geri itiyor ve bana baş ağrısı vermekten başka hiçbir şey yapmıyordu. En azından tüm bedenimin tekrar kendine gelmesi için güzel bir yöntemdi. Karşılaştığım ağaçlar artık bana yabancı değildi, onları gece yarısı bile tanıyacak kadar bulunmuştum burada. İleri doğru giderken nereye gittiğimi bilmiyordum, sadece öylesine yürümek ve bu berbat histen kurtulmak istemiştim. Ayağım altında ezdiğim otlar ve baykuşların sesleri eşliğinde kafamdaki sesleri susturabilirim sandım. Olayın üstünden bir haftaya yakın zaman geçse bile, benim peşimi bırakmaya niyetleri yoktu. Bazı geceler o kadını görürken, bazı geceler ise adamın yanışına şahit oluyordum. Her biri beynimde bu anı tekrar tekrar yaşayarak bana acı veriyorlardı. Kendi hikayemi başka karakterlerle tekrar oynatıyormuş gibi olan bu his; belki de dünyadaki en yaralayıcı şeydi. Kendimi kurtarmıştım belki de ama o bile bir şeyleri feda etmem sonucunda olmuştu. Onları ise kurtarmamış, kurtarmayı bile düşünmemiştim. Arkamdan yürüyen hayaletlerin sayısı o kadar çok çoğalıyordu ki; bir gün beni öldürmek için hepsi sıraya girecekti. İşte o zaman kendi ölümümü kendim hazırlayacaktım, kimseye bir sebep vermeden.

Ne kadar yürümüştüm bilmiyorum, ama geldiğimde karşımda nehri bulduğuma göre baya ilerlemiş olmalıyım. Ağaçlar değişmiş, hava daha da açılmaya başlamıştı. Etrafta da güzel bir koku hakimdi, birkaç çiçek çeşidini görebiliyordum. Nehir de oldukça berrak ve temizdi. Burada uyumak çok daha iyi bir fikir olabilirdi, tabii uyuyabilseydim. Onun yerine bağdaş kurarak yere oturmayı tercih ettim. Otları koparıp onlarla oynarken, elimin yeşil renge dönmesi şu an tek eğlencemdi. Hayaletlerim ya şimdilik peşimi bırakma kararı almışlardı ya da hayli hazırda zaten beni izleyen biri olduğundan, bu işi ona vermiştiler.

Bana doğru gelen adım sesleriyle burnumdan nefes bırakıp, "Seni de mi uyku tutmadı?" diye söylendim. Bir süre ayakta dikilip etrafa bakınsa da, sonunda benim gibi yere oturmuştu. Bakışlarının hedefi ben olsam bile oynadığım otlar daha dikkat çekiciydi, ya da sadece öyle olduğuna kendime inandırmak istedim. Bir süre konuşmadı, konuşmadım. Söylenecek sözlerle belki de bozmak istemedik, en azından benim nedenim buydu. Sesini neredeyse beş günden sonra ilk defa duyduğumda ise kalbim benden habersiz tepki vermişti, her şeye rağmen. Bu korktuğun halde gördüğün bir köpeği sevme isteğiyle dolup taşmak gibiydi. Korkunu yenmek istiyordun ama bu o kadar da kolay değildi.

"Kabusların..." Duraksadığında bakışlarımı yavaşça ona çevirdim. Siyah gözler tekrar beni çok rahat yakalamayı başarmıştı. "Son günlerde daha mı kötü olmaya başladı?"

Chen'in herkese durumdan bahsedeceğine ihtimal vermemiştim. Bakışlarımda ne düşündüğümü anlamış olsa gerek başını iki yana sallamış ve tekrar konuşmuştu: "Her gece dışarıya çıkıyorsun, biraz yürüyüp sonra geri geliyorsun. Kimsenin bunu fark etmeyeceğini düşünmüş olamazsın."

Aslında, bunun bu kadar dikkat çekeceği aklıma gelmemişti. Rüyalarım ve ben, o an yalnızdık. Aklımda başka şeylerle uğraşmak için fazla meşguldü. "Niye peki daha önce yanıma gelmedin?" diye sorduğumda ise omuzlarını düşürmüştü. "Daha önce bu kadar uzaklaşmamıştın."

Kuru ve cansız bir gülümsemeyle ona baktığımda, "Kaçmamdan mı korktun?" diye sordum. Cevap vermemişti.

Gözlerim uykusuzluğun getirdiği etkisiyle kızarmış ve yorgunca daha fazla açık durmamak için kendince boşa bir mücadele ediyordu. Bedenimdeki her uzvum sanki bu vücuda ait değilmiş de her an çıkacakmış gibiydi. Dudaklarımı sonunda aralamayı başardığımda, şu an beynimde yankılan tek bir şeyin kelimelere dökülmesine izin verdim. "Buraya hiç gelmemeliydim." Bunu söylemek ruhumun üstünden birkaç tuğlanın kalkmasına neden oldu. Belki o zaman hiç bunlar olmazdı, belki hayalimde onların nasıl bir hayat sürdüklerini düşünmek gerçeklerden daha iyi gelirdi. Mutlu bir hayatları olmuş olurdu mesela. Tüm her şeyi geride bırakmışlar ve kendilerine kurdukları herkesten uzak, küçük bir evde hayatlarını sürmüş olurlardı. Ato ormanda yatmayı yine severdi, Jongin de yine Ato'yu kontrol altına almayı çalışır fakat sözünü dinletemeyince de çareyi Kai'ye şikayet etmekte bulurdu. İki ejderhada geçimini bir demircilik yaparak kazanırlardı. Bunun için kullandıkları Ato'nun küçük ateşi sayesinde, en iyi silahları askerle satan onlar olmuş olurdu. Aralarında anlaşmazlıkta olurdu. Kavga ederlerdi, hem de çok fena bir kavga olurdu ama günün sonu yine birlikte, evlerindeki terasının önünde oyun oynayarak biterdi. Kimin kazandığının bir önemi olmazdı. Hayalimi isteğim gibi yapabilir çevirebilirdim, her seferinde de mutlu bir son beni karşılardı. Ama gerçeklerin fazla acımasız ve katı kuralları vardı.

"Sana ihtiyacım var," dedi. Yüzü nehre doğru dönük olsa bile buradan çenesini nasıl sıktığını görebiliyordum. Kendi fırtınalarını dışarıya yansıtmamaya çalışıyordu ama çoktan kasırga başlamıştı. "Emin ol, bunu kabul etmek benim için ne kadar zordu tahmin bile edemezsin." Aslında tahmin etmek o kadar da zor değildi. Kai her zaman inatçı ve fazla gururlu bir tipti. Yavruyken onlara kızdığım zaman aralarında buna bozulan tek kişi o olurdu. Paytak adımlarıyla uzaklaşır peşinden koşmamı beklerdi. Eğer istediğini vermezsem de, o zaman daha da çıldırırdı. Hala aynı olmasına rağmen, yavruyken onu anlamak çok daha kolaydı. Benden isteği şeyler sadece yemek, uyku ve ilgiyle sınırlı olduğu içindir belki de. Artık seçenekler o kadar fazlaydı ki bilemiyordum.

Başımı salladım. "Çünkü kim olduğumu biliyorsun, bana güvenmek senin doğrularına ters düşüyor."

O da benim gibi başını sallayarak, "Çünkü kim olduğunu biliyorum," diyerek tekrar etti. Onun için normal bir konuşmak olsa da, benim için fazlasıyla hem depresif ve hem de komikti.

Ellerimdeki otlar yerle buluştuğunda Kai'nin yüzüne daha dikkatli baktım. O kadar dikkatli bakmıştım ki, tek kaşını kaldırdı ve "Söyle," dedi. Aklımdan ne geçtiğini merak etmiş ya da sadece canı sıkılmıştı.

"Onları öldürmemeliydiniz."

Benim gülümseyişimi kopyalamıştı, cansız ve son derece sahte bir şekilde. "Ama onları öldürdük," dedi. Yüz hatları sertleşirken yanakları içe doğru çökmüştü. "Bunu bu kadar kafayı takmana gerek yok. Söz senin ağzından çıkmadı, eller de sana ait değildi."

Aslında tam tersini yaşadığımı, her şeyi sanki ben yapmışım, ölen benmişim gibi hissettiğimi söylemek istesem de, söylememek daha mantıklıydı. Deli gibi görünmek istemiyordum ve etrafımdaki herkes deliyken böyle düşünmem de ayrı bir ironikti. Cevabını öğrenmek bende ne değiştireceğini bilmesem de, sormak istemediğim ama sormak zorunda olduğum soruyu sordum. "Bunu kaç kere yaptınız?"

Burnundan bir homurtu yükseldiğinde yine cevap vermeyeceğini, hatta onu sinirlendirdiğimi düşünmüştüm. Gözlerini yumup tekrar açtı ve "Çok kez," derken, kalbimin bir an için durduğunu bilmiyordu. Zaman sanki daha da ağır bir şekilde ilerliyormuşçasına bir saniye bile bir saatmiş gibi hissettirmişti. "Hepsi insan mıydı?" diye sordum titreyen bir sesle. Güçsüz sesim yüzünden kaşlarını tekrar çatmıştı. Alnının ortasında derin bir çizgi oluşurken benim neden bu kadar etkilendiğimi ya da neden bu kadar taktığımı anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Yüzüme dikkatle bir şekilde incelerken başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır, normalde aramızdan bir gönüllü çıkardı. Fakat bu sefer isyan öncesi cadılar başka bir kurban istedi." Nereye bakacağımı bilmez bir halde gözlerim her yeri turlarken, "Fazla düşünüyorsun," diye mırıldandı bu sefer. Donmuş beynimin arasına sızmış ve buzulları sesiyle çatlatmıştı. Boğazımı temizledim. "Sen de işin bittikten sonra beni öldürmeyi düşünen biri için fazla endişeleniyorsun."

Asıl hissettiğim şey neydi peki? Bu korkunç manzaraya tanık etmek mi, yoksa bunları yapanın Kai, Jongin ve Ato olması mı? Onlar ejderhaydı, ne bekliyordum ki? Bir zamanlar onlara bakıp ileride nasıl bir şeye dönüşeceklerini hayal edemezdim. O kadar sevimlilerdi ki, birilerinin canını pişman bile olmadan yakabileceklerinin ihtimalleri fazla uzak gelirdi. Şimdi ise geldiğimiz noktaya bakıldığında hiçbir şey imkansız değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. İçlerinden en masumu olan bile yeri geldiğinde en korkunç bir yaratığa dönüşebiliyordu. Bu bizim genlerimizde vardı. Demir Taht'a son oturmuş Targaryen, Kral Aerys II idi. Daha çok kendisi Deli Kral olarak anılırdı. Her ne kadar akıllı ve yakışıklı biri olsa da; manyak, zalim ve çok sık öfke patlamaları yaşayan birisiydi. Bulunduğu yerin ağırlığını kaldıramaması, yaşı ilerledikçe daha da paranoyaklaşmasına sebep olmuştu. Sürekli birilerinin onu öldüreceğinden korkuyordu. Etrafında ki en ufak şüphelendiği kişileri sarayın ortasında yakma emri verir, tahtında oturarak bunu izlerdi. Kurbanlarını her zaman ejderhalara adadığını söylemiş ve herkese bunu yazmalarını belirtmişti. Tüm dünyanın onun yaptığı şeylerden haberi olsun istiyordu, haberleri olsun ki herkes ondan korksun. Bu delilikleri halka kadar indiğinde, tepkiler çekmeye ve bazı gözlerin üstünde durmasını sağladı. Nitekim kendi sonunu da kendi hazırlamıştı. Öldürüleceğinden korkup bunun getirdiği gözünü karartma isteğiyle etrafa korku saçarken, yaydığı korkular yüzünden bir gece çıkan isyan sonucu tahtan indirildi ve acımasızca öldürüldü. Hanemizde bir gelenek olarak ölülerimiz yakılırdı, bunu nereden geldiğimizi ve yine nereye gideceğimizi belirtmek için yapardık. Ama Aerys'ın cesedi hiçbir zaman bulunamadı. Rivayetlere göre köpek balıklarına yem olmuştu.

Söylediğim son sözü elbette görmezden gelerek, "Yarından itibaren hazırlıklar başlıyor." dedi. Fakat ilgisiz bakışlarımı fark ettiğinde, çok sık yaptığı şeyi yaparak kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Elfler konusunda bize nasıl yardımcı olacaksın?"

Artık eskisi kadar Kraliçeyi bulmayı arzulamıyordum. Kalbimdeki ateş yavaş yavaş sönüyordu ve ben dumanını solumaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordum. Yorgunluğum beni her şeyi bitirmeye itecek kadar çoktu. Sevinçler ve hayal kırıklığı birlikte toplanıp bana kılıçlarını çekmişti. Teslim olmak istiyordum.

"Bu konuda bana nasıl güvenebiliyorsun?" diye sordum aynı ilgisiz gözler ve aynı ilgisiz bakışlarla.

"Güvenmiyorum." Çok açık ve netti. Parmaklarını dizinin üstünde garip bir ritimle kıpırdatırken, "Ama bize ihanet etmeyeceğin belli," diyerek devam etti. "Ve en az bizim kadar Kraliçeyi bulmak istiyorsun. Ondan öğrenmek istediğin şeyler var, benim gibi."

"Belki de bu da bir yalandır, size oyun oynuyorumdur?"

Bu sefer kaşlarını çatmadı. Emin olduğu konularda yaptığı gibi, kısık bir gülüş dudaklarında yerini almış ve gözlerini bana dikmişti. "İhanetin kokusunu alabiliyorum ve seninde üzerine bulaşmış çok var."

İhanet... artık arkasından ağlayacağım bir duygu değildi. Ayrıca ben bırakmak istesem de diğer Sehun'un bu işinin peşini bırakmayacağı belliydi. Ona olan ayrı kızgınlığım son birkaç gündür onunda sessiz kalmasına neden olmuştu. Çekildiği kabuğundan sinirimin geçmesini bekliyordu. Ben ise bu duyguya tutunmak istiyordum.

Kai belini arkaya doğru biraz yasladı ve kollarını dümdüz bir şekilde yere koyup geride tuttu. Başını da omzunun üstüne koymuştu. Gözlerinin altındaki hafif morluklar onunda en az benim kadar uykusunu alamadığını belli ediyordu. Dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırırken, bir şey söylemeyip söyleme arasında gidip duruyordu. Cevap vereceğimden emin olamıyormuş gibiydi. Sessizce karar vermesini bekledim. Gözleri beni tekrar bulduğunda, ağaçların arasındaki ses bunu bölmüştü.

"Bensiz eğlence mi yapıyorsunuz?"

Jongin seri adımlarla yanımızı yaklaşırken, bize nazaran daha canlı görünüyordu. Kaşlarını havaya kaldırırken, baş parmağıyla havayı işaret etmişti. "Ama sanki biraz fazla mı erken olmuş?"

Kai dümdüz bir surat ifadesiyle Jongin'in gelişini izlerken, "Sen ne ara uyandın?" diye sormuştu. Jongin buna karşılık omzunu silkti ve ikimizin arasındaki kocaman olan boşluğa oturdu. "Uyandım, Sehun'un odada olmadığını fark ettim, bende onu aramaya çıktım." dedi gayet normal bir sesle. Sonra bir anda gözlerini kıstı ve şüpheci bakışlarla Kai'yi süzdü. "Ama sen sürpriz oldun."

Kai onu ciddiye alıp cevap vermeye bile gerek duymamıştı. Ben ise yalnız kalmak isterken bir anda nasıl oldu da, bu ikisini normalde bir araya toplayamazken şimdi bunu yapabildim ona şaşırıyordum. Belki de sadece sıcak yatağıma dönmeli ve kabuslarıma devam etmeliydim.

"Peki, siz ikiniz ne yapıyordunuz?" diye sordu bu sefer. Bir yandan da ikimizi birden inceliyordu. Neredeyse sabah olacakken, o olaylı geceden sonra onlarla konuşmaktan sürekli kaçtığım ayrıntısını da atlamazsak, şimdi Kai ile ormanda tek başımıza takılmamız elbette şaşırtıcı ve kuşku uyandıracak bir durumdu. Cevap veren tekrar Kai oldu, benim zaten cevap veresim yoktu.

"Sana ne?"

Jongin kesinlikle buna bozulduğunu belli ederek, küçük bir çocukmuş gibi suratını asmıştı. İkisi arasındaki gerginliğe karışmaya hiç niyetim yoktu. Başka zaman olsa bunu yapardım ama şimdi değil. Ellerimle yüzümü sıvazladım. Dakikalar sessizce geçerken tekrar nehre bakma ihtiyacı hissetmiştim. Su ne kadar soğuktu acaba? İçine girersem eğer kemiklerim kırılacakmış gibi görünüyordu ama içimde de amansız bir girme isteği vardı. Tüm vücudumu kaplayan bu sıcaklıktan anca öyle kurtulurdum belki de.

"Lordum?"

Derin bir iç çekip yavaşça bakışlarımı Jongin'e çevirdim. Sevimli davranmaya çalışıyordu. O gece anın etkisiyle bunu pek düşünmemişti ama üçünün de hareketlerini tasvip etmemem, üstüne onlarla arama azda olsa bir duvar koymam kendince harekete geçmesine sebep olmuştu. Gündüzleri benle bir şeyler yapmayı teklif ederdi; kabul etmezdim. Geceleri benle aynı yatakta yatmak isterdi; hayır der, Chen'le yatmayı tercih ederdim. Hatta bu Jongin'in kendince Chen'e karşı bir cephe almasına bile neden olmuştu. Ama Chen için hava hoştu, o durumdan gayet iyi eğleniyor ve Jongin'i olabildiğince kızdırmaya devam ediyordu. Ve nedenini hiç düşünmediğim bir başka konu vardı. Kai bu süre zarfında Jongin'e hiçbir şey anlatmamıştı. Ona hangi hanenin Prensi olduğumu söylemeye gerek duymamıştı.

Kai, Jongin gibi değildi. Bu gece yanıma gelene kadar onu çok fazla görmemiştim bile. O kızgınlığımı daha çok anlıyor gibiydi. Yine de kendi doğrularının arkasında durarak koyduğum bu duvara saygı gösteriyordu. Kai karşısındakini çözmekte iyiydi. Kızgınlığımın birazını da kendime olduğumu fark etmişti galiba en azından. Kanın metalik kokusunu burnumda, tadını ise dilimde hala hissediyordum sanki hiç geçmeyecek ve buna alışacakmışım gibi.

"Sehun?" Yumuşak bir sesle ismimi söylediğinde, beni içine çeken tüm düşüncelere kısa bir ara verip dikkatimi ona verdim. "Hımm?"

Jongin benim gibi bağdaş kurmuşken, "Hadi oradaki hayatını anlatsana," dedi. Kai de sanki bu konuyla çok ilgileniyormuş gibi çaktırmadan, gayet de belli ediyordu, bize doğru dönmüştü. Galiba Tanrılar gerçekten beni zorlamayı seviyordu. Kendimi bazen hala babamın beni koyduğu mahzenindeymişim gibi hissediyorum. Parmaklar her zaman kaçmamı engelliyor.

Gayet aksi göründüğümün farkında olarak, "Bu saatte bunu mu konuşacağız?" diye homurdandım. Bana 'ciddi misin' bakışları attı. Yüzünü ellerinin arasına alırken cevap vermekten geri durmamıştı. "Bu saatte ayaktayız ve ormandayız."

Parmaklıklar hala orada olsa bile aralarındaki boşluktan elimi geçirebilirdim, şimdi olduğu gibi.  
"O zaman bunu da benimde çıkar sağlayacağım şekilde yapalım," dedim. Jongin anlamadığını belirten bir ifadeyle kaşlarını havaya kaldırdığında, Kai ne demek istediğimi anlamıştı, orman maceramızı anımsayarak sağ dudağı çok azda olsa yukarıya kalktı.

"Sorduğun sorulara karşılık, bende soru soracağım. Cevap vermeme hakkımız yok." Sanırım bu Jongin'in hoşuna gitmişti, gözleri evet dercesine parlarken başını salladı. Bu sırada ise Kai başını yukarıya kaldırmış, gökyüzüne bakarken burnuyla havayı koklamıştı. Kaşlarını çatarken, "Bir misafirimiz daha var," dedi. Daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan bunu söylemesinin ardından sadece iki saniye geçmişti ki, kanat sesleri yakınımızda yankılandı ve hemen ardından ormandan nehre doğru hızlı adımlar eşlik etti. Kollarım rüzgara tepki verircesine kabarırken, Jongin belli bir şekilde gözlerini devirerek söylendi. "Bu ergen uyumuyor muydu ya?"

Kai de umutsuzca başını iki yana sallanmadan önce, "Ben de iki ergen için aynısını düşünüyordum," diye sessizce mırıldanmıştı.

Ato bu ikisinin söylenmelerini hiç umursamamış, aksine garip sesler çıkartarak onları takmadan bana yaklaşmıştı. Kızıl gözleri benimkilerin üstünde durduğunda ise azda olsa boşluk bırakarak yakınımda yere serildi. Başını yere koyarken gözleri tembelce açılıp kapanıyor, bizi izliyordu. Anlaşılan kimsenin uykuya ihtiyacı yoktu. Jongin derin bir nefes bırakıp, "O zaman ben başlıyorum?" dedi izin istercesine gözlerime bakarken. Tamam anlamında başımı salladım. Kaçış yoktu, Jongin buna baya takmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Ato seni nasıl buldu?"

Ato kendi ismini duyunca kafasını azda olsa yerden kaldırmış ve hafifçe sağa doğru yatırdığı başıyla Jongin'e doğru bakmıştı. Bu görüntü aslında komikti ve ben gülmemek için dudaklarımı ısırmak zorunda kalmıştım.

"Ato mu beni buldu yoksa ben mi onu bulmuş oldum, emin değilim." dedim dürüstçe. Gözlerim istemsiz Ato'da takılı kalırken o da bakışlarını Jongin'den çekip bana yönetmişti. Az önceki keskinliğe nazaran şimdi daha yumuşak bakıyordu. Benimde öyle olduğumu tahmin etmeme bile gerek yoktu. "Galiba ikimizde birbirimizi bulduk."

"O sıra ne yapıyordun ki?"

"Onu avlıyorduk."

Kai ve Jongin aynı anda birbirlerine baktıklarında, onlardan önce davrandım ve konuşmama devam ettim. "Ordumuzun bir bölüğünde görev yapıyordum. Bazı sıra dışı şeyler yaşandığını öğrendik bulunduğumuz yere yakın köyde. Ato kendince orayı oyun alanına çevirmiş. Biz de bir grup topladık ve sözde Ato'ya baskın yapacaktık." Burnumdan derin bir nefes bırakıp, omuzlarımı havaya kaldırıp indirdim. "Ama baskın yapılan biz olduk. Hatta neredeyse hepimizden kızartma yapacaktı."

Ato'dan kendince gülmeye benzer bir garip ses çıktığında sahte bir kızgınlıkla ona döndüm ve işaret parmağımı salladım. "Komik değil."

Bu sırada Jongin yeni bir soru sormak için ağzını açmıştı ki, ona da tek kaşıma kaldırarak döndüm. İkisi arasında sürekli gelip duruyordum ve bu saatte bunu yapmak cidden de yorucu oluyordu. "Sıra bende," dedim. O an aslında ne soracağımı bilmiyordum. Aklımda o kadar çok soru işaretleri dolaşıyordu ki, hepside ilk onu seçmem için yalvarıyordu bana. O yüzden açılış için basit, kafa yormayanı seçtim ben de.

"En sevdiğin renk hangisi?"

Jongin ve Kai, hatta Ato bile, bir an için ciddi ciddi bunu mu sordun dermiş gibi bakmıştı bana. Boynumun ve yanaklarımın yandığını hissederken huzursuzca yerimde kıpırdandım. Sesimin huysuz çıkmasını önemsemeden, "cevapla hadi," diye homurdandım. Jongin gülümsemek ve gülümsememek arasındaki ince çizgide dolaşırken dudaklarını birbirini bastırdı, yüzünü benden kaçırırken şerefsizin güldüğüne emindim. Neyse ki kendisini çabuk toparladı ve bu lanet utanma hissinden çabuk sıyrıldım. Diğer Sehun da boş bulunup bana gözlerini devirmişti. Ama inkar etmeye gerek yoktu, en gereksiz ama onların özeli olan sorularının cevaplarını beynimin en küçük kısmında merakla beklediğini biliyordum.

"Siyah," dedi Jongin kendinden emin bir şekilde. Kaşlarım istemsiz havaya kalkarken, Kai yerden kopardığı otun sapını dudaklarının arasına yerleştirmeden önce, "Hayır pembe," diyerek onu düzeltti. İşte şimdi daha mantıklı olmuştu.

"Her neysee," dedi son harfini uzatarak. Bu konuya takılı kalmak istemiyordu. Onun yerine tatlı tatlı gülümsemeyi seçerek, "En çok hangimizi seviyorsun?" diye sordu. Gözleri benim uykusuz ve yorgun gözlerime inat son derece parlıyordu. Düşünmeye bile gerek duymadan direkt "Ato," dedim. Bunun için çok haklı sebeplerim vardı. Jongin cevabı duyduğunda küçük bir çocukmuş gibi kaşlarını çatarken, Ato ise yine garip sesi çıkarmıştı. Galiba onlarla alay ediyordu. Bu da Jongin'in sözde sessiz ama aslında gayet sesli bir şekilde "Velet," diyerek söylenmesine neden oldu. Cevaptan o kadar hoşnutsuzdu ki, bir kere daha soru sorma sırasının onda olmasını istedi. Başıma daha fazla ağrılar girmemesi için kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştım. Yoksa hiç susmayacakmış ve her seferinde bunu başıma kakalayacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

Bu sefer elini çenesinin altına koyarken soracağı soruyu dikkatlice düşünmüştü. Bir iki saniye içinde gözleri kısılırken yandan bana bir bakış attı, galiba aradığı o 'mükemmel' soruyu bulmuştu. Kalın dudaklarını diliyle ıslatıp oturduğu yerden dik pozisyona geçerken, nedensiz bir kendini koruma pozisyonuna aldı. Bu daha da meraklanmamı sağladı.

"Buraya gelmeden önce... Yani evindeyken, siz insanlarda bu işler nasıl ilerliyor pek bilmiyorum ama... Çiftleştiğin biri var mıydı?"

Gözlerini kocaman açıp bana bakarken, kulaklarımın yanıldığını, yanlış duyduğumu düşünmeyi tercih edecektim fakat Jongin o kadar ciddi ve bu sorunun cevabını öğrenmeye o kadar kararlı duyuyordu ki, gerçekten de bu soruyu sorduğuna o zaman emin oldum. Yutkunurken boğazımın kuruluğu rahatsız etmişti. Bu konuşmayı yapabileceğimin ihtimalini bile vermiyorken, şimdi Jongin ve onun gibi meraklı bakışlarıyla bana bakan Kai'ye nasıl bir cevap vermem gerektiğini düşünüyordum. Bu tuhaf bir histi. Her hangi bir isim koyamıyordum ama rahatsız edeci olduğu kesindi. Onlarında bunu yaşayacak kadar büyüdükleri gerçeğini beynim yeni fark ediyor, bunun varlığını sorguluyordu. Ne yani bana torun falan getirebilme ihtimalleri mi vardı? Kanımın damarlarımda kaynadığını hissederken, içimde büyüyen kıskançlıkta neydi böyle.

"Aslında," diyerek başladım. Ellerimi yere koyup belimi esnetirken zihnimde canlanan yüz eski canlılığını kazanmıştı. "Önceden evliydim."

"Evli?" diye sordu Jongin. Bu kelimeye oldukça yabancı olduğunu belliydi. Kai ise... Kelimenin anlamını biliyordu. Siyah gözleri buz gibi olmuş, beklenmedik bir şekilde yüz hatları kasılmıştı. O da benim gibiydi. Benim bir zamanlar evli olabileceğim ihtimali aklına gelmemiş ve şimdi bu ihtimalin gerçekliğini sorguluyor ve kabul etmeye çalışıyordu. Ne düşündüğünü anlamak zordu bu konuda. Birçok defa onun böyle bakışlarına maruz kalsam da, bu seferki neden çok başkaymış gibiydi.

"İki kişinin ömürleri boyunca beraber yaşamaya dair ettikleri yemin." dedim son derece üstü kapalı bir şekilde.

"Sehun!" dedi hayretle Jongin tekrardan, oturduğu yerden azda olsa yükselmişti. "Siz insanların böyle delice şeyler yaptıklarını bilmiyordum!" Başını olumsuzca sallarken hayal kırıklığı taşıdığı gözlerini bana dikmişti. "Ne yani sende mi böyle bir yemin ettin bir başkasıyla, neden?"

Kıskanç bir aşık tarafından azarlanıyormuş hissi kaşlarımın çatmasına neden olsa da, derin bir nefes verip "Suho evlenmemi istedi," dedim.

"İstemeyerek evlendiğin içinde sonradan onu öldürdün mü?" Bu soruyu Jongin değil, Kai sormuştu. Hikayenin ayrıntılarını merak ediyordu ama öylesine sorduğunu göstermek içinde kendince bir çabası vardı.

"Onu öldüren ben değildim." Buna ben bile tam olarak inanmazken, yıllar boyu kendimi kandırmanın bir ödülü olarak kelimeler çok rahat çıkmıştı ağzımdan. "İkimizi de öldürmeye çalıştılar ve ben şans eseri kurtuldum." Ve yanımda üç yavru ejderhayla beraber.

"Kim yapmaya çalıştı bunu?" diye sordu Jongin kaşlarını çatarak.

Derin bir nefes verdim. Bazı şeyleri kabullenmek artık daha kolaydı. Asla olmaz dediğim, toz kondurmaktan bile çekindiğim düşünceler artık çok rahatlıkla aklımdan geçiyor, dudaklarıma eşlik ediyordu. Böylesi daha rahattı çünkü alıştığımız sürece ruhumuzun kırılmasını bir şekilde önlemiş oluyorduk. Seni şaşırtmayan şey artık sana zarar veremez oluyor. Ayağa kalktığımda, Ato da benle beraber aynı anda kalkmıştı. Yavaş adımlarla arkamdan eşlik ederken, oradan ayrılmadan önce merak ettikleri sorunun cevabını da verdim. Artık iki saatte olsa rahat bir uyku çekeceğimi düşünüyordum.

"Abim de adak vermeyi çok sever."


	26. Bölüm 25

"Sehun, sence nasıl oldu?"

İşime o kadar konsantre olmuştum ki, önce ne demek istediğini anlamayıp ağzından kaba bir şekilde "Ha?" sorusunun çıkmasına izin verdim. Ama cüce bundan hoşnut olmamıştı. Bacaklarımın arsında, yerde oturan Wendy başını geriye atıp yüzünü bana çevirdiğinde saçlarını tarama işine de kısa bir mola vermiş oldum.

"Diyorum ki, sence saçlarım güzel oldu mu?"

Dudaklarını büzmüş, mavi gözleri kocaman açmışken büyük bir merakla cevabımı bekliyordu. Gülümseyerek başımı salladım. "Kesinlikle. Hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel saçlar sana ait."

"Gerçekten mi?" diye sordu neşeli bir sesle. Bir yandan da dalga geçip geçmediğimden emin olmaya çalışıyordu.

Onun gibi sesimi incelterek, "Tabii ki gerçek," dedim. Memnun dolu bir gülümsemeyle önüne döndüğünde, bende elimdeki tarakla sarı saçları tekrar taramaya başladım. Bu sırada, "Ama bakımı çok zor," diyerek söylenmişti. "Sabah saçım resmen kuş yuvasına olmuştu. İğrençti!"

Gülmemek için dudaklarımı ısırırken, sessiz kalmaya özen göstererek canını yakmadan saçlarını taramaya devam ettim. Sabah saçlarının halini görüp ağlayarak yanıma geldiğinde de gülmemek için kendimi epeyce sıkmıştım. Chen gece ne yaptıysa Wendy'nin yastığına bir şeyler sürmüştü ve böylece Wendy'nin uzun sarı saçları birbirine dolaşarak yapışmıştı. Zavallı Wendy de sarı saçlarının artık iğrenç olduğunu, bir daha eski haline dönmeyeceğini düşünerek ağlamaya başlamıştı. Yaklaşık bir saatin sonunda saçlarını çoğunu düzeltmeyi başarmıştım. İki cüce üç ejderhaya eşitti...

"Sehun?"

Bir kaç dolaşığı daha açtığımda "Hımm?" diye cevap verdim.

"Senin saçların da bir zamanlar benim gibi uzun muydu?

Ellerimin duraksadığını fark ettiğimde, kaşlarımı çattım ve kısaca "Evet," dedim. Bu cevabıma çok şaşırmış olsa gerek, tekrar başını bana doğru döndürmeye çalışsa da bu sefer buna izin vermemiştim. Ufak mırıltılar çıkartmalar haricinde fazla üstelemedi ve önüne bakmaya devam ederken sordu: "Nasıldı peki?"

"Uzun ve gümüş rengindeydi."

Wendy bu sefer tüm engellemelerime rağmen yine kafasını arkaya doğru atıp bana bakmayı başardı. "Gerçekten mi?" Çok şaşırmış bir şekilde sormuştu. Neden şaşırdığını anlamasam da başımı salladım.

"Peki, şimdi niye öyle değil?" Sevimli suratı ilk önce üzgün görünse de sonradan aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi kaşlarını çatmış ve gözleri sinirle parlamıştı. "Yoksa senin de yanında Chen gibi biri mi vardı? O mu böyle yaptı saçlarını?" Cevap vermemi bile beklemeden bu sefer gözleri sabahki gibi dolmuş, "Üzgünüm Sehuun, bana yaptığın gibi senin saçlarını düzeltemedim," demişti ağlamaklı bir sesle. Yine bir ağlama krizinin yaklaştığını hissettiğimde aceleyle tarağı bıraktım ve ellerimi yüzüne yerleştirdim. Parmaklarım yavaşça yanaklarını okşarken ne yapacağımı bilememiştim, garip bir gülümsemeyle baktım.

"Hayır, ben kendim istediğim için öyle yaptım."

Ellerimle hafif tombul yanaklarını sıkıştırdığım için dudakları büzülürken, bu durum bile onun konuşmasına engel olmadı. Çok sevimli görünüyordu! "Peki, Chen gibi biri yok muydu?" diye sordu emin olmak için. Sanki öyle bir ihtimal dahilinde aklından ikisini birden öldürmeyi düşünüyordu.

Derin bir iç çektim ve oyunbaz bir ifadeyle ona bakarken, "Aslında vardı," dedim. Kaşları merakla havalanmıştı. Suho'yla ilgili o kadar çok anıya sahiptim ki; iyi ve kötüleri teraziye koysam hangisinin daha ağır geleceğini tahmin etmek hiç de zor değildi. Ama çocukken sahip olduğumuz kötü anılarımız bile aslında benim için iyi anılar kategorisine giriyordu, o yaramaz çocuktu ve benimde ondan aşağı kalır bir yanım yoktu. Ne zaman olduğunu hatırlamasam bile ikimizin çocukluğu da gözümün hemen önünde, canlanmayı bekliyordu. "Senin Chen'in varsa, benim de Suho'm vardı. İkimizde çocuktuk ve onun saçları çok yavaş uzadığı için omuzlarına kadar gelirken, ben gümüş saçlarımı belime kadar uzatmıştım."

"Benimkilerden daha mı uzundu?"

"Evet daha uzundu," dedim gülerek. "Ama bir gün Suho gelip saçlarımı kesmek istedi. Çünkü eğer saçlarım böyle uzun olursa onun şövalyesi olamayacağımı ve bunun yasak olduğunu söyledi."

Mavi gözleri irice açılırken, "Sen ne yaptın peki?" diye sordu.

Umursamazca omzumu silktim. "Kestim, hem de dibine kadar."

Bu hikaye benim için acıklı olmasa bile onun için fazlasıyla yürek yakan bir hikaye olmuş olsa gerek, gözleri tekrar dolmuştu. Burnunu çekerken isyan edermiş gibi, "Neden böyle bir şey yaptın ki!" diye bağırdı. Dünyanın en büyük günahını işlemişim gibi bana bakıyordu. O an kötü bir insan olup olmadığım konusunda tereddüt ettim.

Kendimi savunmak istercesine iki elimi de havaya kaldırırken, "Çünkü onun şövalyesi olmayı her şeyden çok istiyordum." dedim. Bu cevap onu pek tatmin etmişe benzemiyordu. Dudakları hala bükülü dururken, ne demek istediğimi anlamasa da anlıyormuş gibi yaparak başını sallamıştı. "Sonra ne oldu?"

"Aslında bana yalan söylediğini, kendi saçı hızlı uzamadığı için beni kıskandığından öyle bir şey dediğini sonradan öğrendim."

Wendy'nin bu sefer kesin ağlayacağını anladığımda yüzümü onun yüzüne yaklaştırdım ve dişlerimi gösterecek kadar gülümserken sanki odada tek başımıza değiliz de, ona önemli bir sır verecekmişim gibi fısıldadım. "Bende o uyurken gizlice odasına girdim ve saçların bir kısmını benden bile daha kısa olacak şekilde kestim. Benim saçlarım yine uzamıştı ama onun iki tarafı da düzensiz olduğundan belli bir süre boyunca saçlarını istemese bile kısa kullanmak zorunda kaldı."

Hikayenin sonu kesinlikle onu mutlu etmişti. Mavi gözleri kısılırken, garip sesler çıkartarak gülmüş ve bende onun gülüşüne eşlik etmiştim. Dışarıdan bakıldığında büyük ihtimal tuhaf hatta korkunç bile görünüyor olabilirdik.

"Niye hain planları gerçekleştirmiş cadılar gibi gülüyorsunuz?"

Ve sanki bu düşüncelerimi kanıtlamak istermiş gibi kalın ve tok ses odada yankılanarak bana hak verdi.

Gözlerim şaşkınca kapıya doğru döndüğünde, Kai'yi tahta kapıyı tutarken gördüm. Yüz ifadesi donuk olsa bile, Wendy ile benim ne yaptığımı tam olarak anlayamamış olmanın verdiği bir sersemlik vardı. Wendy'den uzaklaşıp dikildiğimde kaşlarımı kaldırarak, "Ne oldu?" diye sordum.

Bakışları bu sefer sadece benim üstümde dururken kısa bir an duraksasa da, "Birazdan gidiyoruz," dedi ve başka bir şey söylemeden, açıklama gereği duymadan odadan çıktı. Şaşkınca arkasından bir süre bakakaldım ve yerimden dahi kıpırdamazken birkaç saniye ardından sesi bu sefer uzaktan bir kez daha gelmişti.

"Hoşuna gideceğini tahmin ettiğim bir yere gidiceğiz!"

Wendy ile gözlerimiz kesiştiğinde çoktan ayağa kalkmıştım bile. Meraklı adımlarla dışarıya adımlarken, kısa bir an aklımda belirlenen düşünceyle kapının önüne geldiğimde duraksamış ve gitmeden önce son kez tereddütlü bir şekilde Wendy'e bakma gereği duymuştum.

"Bu anlattığım hikayenin bir versiyonu Chen'in üstünde uygulamayacaksın, değil mi?"

Uyarı dolu ses tonuma rağmen Wendy cevap vermemiş ve gözlerini kısarak gülmesi bana hiçte iyi şeyler hissettirmemişti.

"Sehun," diye bağırdı tamda odadan çıkarken. Ona bakmazken sesi kulağıma tekrar ulaştı. "Saç diplerin gümüş rengi olmaya başlamış!"

Dış kapıyı açıp çıktığımda manzara en son bıraktığım şekildeydi. Donghun ve adını sürekli unuttuğum diğer tilki çocuk bir köşede kendilerince antrenman yapmaya devam ediyorlardı. İkisinin elinde de tahtadan kılıçlar vardı. Sabahın erken saatlerinde gelmişlerdi ve Donghun, Kai ve Jongin ile uzun saatler boyunca özel bir görüşme yapmıştı. O sırada diğer tilki çocuk fazla konuşmamız, bir köşeye oturup Chen ile oyun oynamıştı. Benle göz teması fazla kurmadığı içinde yanına gitmeye çekinmiştim. Bu sefer de benim dışarıya çıktığımı ilk fark eden o oldu, gözlerini yine aceleyle kaçırarak Donghun'a döndü ve bunu fark eden Donghun da her zamanki gibi kendince anlamlı ama benim için bir anlamı olmayan bakışlarını bana değdirip kafasını çevirdi. Onu takmadan iki siyah atın arasında duran Kai'ye doğru ilerledim. Kaşlarım şaşkınca yukarıya kalkarken, Kai atlardan birinin yelesini okşuyor ve onun gözünün içine görmeye alışık olmadığım bir şekilde bakıyordu. Bu görüntü sanki buraya hiç uymayacak bir tablonun içine konulmuş bir resmi gibiydi. Tuhafıma gitmişti ama tam olarak neden olduğunu bilmiyordum. Yüzünü usulca bana doğru çevirip gözlerimizin kesişmesini sağladığında, adımlarım farkında olmadan duraksamış ve sonra tekrardan ona doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Yüzüne gelen güneş yüzünden gözlerini kısarak ona doğru gelişimi izledi.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" diye sordum yanına vardığımda. Bana, sevdiğim bir yer olduğunu söylemişti ama Kai'nin benim sevdiğim her hangi bir şey ile ilgili en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Omzunu silkti ve gözleriyle iki atı gösterirken, "Gideceğimiz yer çok da uzak değil," dedi.

"Atlarla mı gidiyoruz?"

Tek kaşını kaldırırken, "At mı? Ben onları ejderha sanmıştım," dedi muzip bir ses tonuyla. Bu Kai'nin benle ilk defa eğlenmek için sataştığı andı ve ben sadece suratına boş boş bakınmıştım.

Ben gelmeden önce sevdiği atı önüme doğru getirdi ve yine söylemeden sadece başıyla binmemi işaret etti. At fazla huysuzdu, ayağımı koymaya çalışırken bu sırada Kai diğer taraftan yanıma doğru gelmiş ve belimden tutarak daha rahat binmemi sağlamıştı. Sağlam bir şekilde oturduğumda aşağıya doğru ona baktım. Kısık gözleri yüzümde birkaç saniye turladı ve ardından başını sallayarak diğer ata doğru ilerledi. Nereye gideceğimi söylemese de sessizce onu takip ettim. Sessizce derken gerçekten de sessiz değildim aslında. Onu sorularımla her ne kadar sıkıştırmayı denesem de, ağzını bıçak açmamıştı. Sadece yanında atı sürmem için belli bir alan vermiş ve sonrada her şeyiyle iletişimi koparmıştı. Belli bir süreden sonrada bende pes edip sessiz kalmak zorunda kaldım ve onun yerine at sürmenin keyfini çıkardım. Önceden tüm zamanım atlarla geçerken, durumlardan dolayı buna ara vermek zorunda kalmam aslında bu hissi ne kadar özlediğimi yeni fark ettiriyordu. Atın üstündeyken rüzgarı yüzümde hissetmek ve verdiğini özgürlük hissini kucaklamak iyi ve rahat hissettiriyordu. Ejderhaya binmekle arasında ciddi farklar vardı. Ato'ya bindiğimde endişelerimden dolayı korkmuş ve tüm o duygu yoğunluğuyla tam olarak ne hissettiğimi kavrayamamıştım. Felix'e Kai ile beraber bindiğimde ise... tuhaftı. Kai o zaman beni güvende hissettirse de, hatta ata bindiğim zamandan daha da yoğun bir duygu etrafımı sarmış olsa da, kendimi her şeyi ayağımın altına almış ve özgürlüğü bir başka boyutunu tadıyormuş gibi hissetsem de, aslında korkmuştum. O zaman bunu dikkat etmemiş bile olabilirim ama aklımın, kalbimin bir köşesinde korkum büyümüştü. Neden korktuğumu bilmiyordum ama bahsettiğim bu 'korku' uzak durmak isteyeceğim bir duygu değildi.

Kai'nin de söylediği gibi, gideceğimiz yer çok da uzak değildi. Baya uzaktı! Öğlen çıktığımız yolculuğumuz akşamüstü son bulmuştu. Yorgundum, açtım ve ter koktuğumu düşünerek acilen banyo yapmak istiyordum. Yine de tüm bu olumsuzlara rağmen önümüzdeki dağı aşıp tepede durduğumuzda, Kai'nin neden burası için hoşuma gideceğini söylediğini artık anlıyordum. Önümde, yukarıya doğru gittikçe uzanan bir şehir vardı. Etrafı surlarla çevrilmişti ve giriş yeri sadece kocaman bir köprü üzerinden yapılıyordu. Köprünün altı ise ağaçlarla kaplıydı. Sanki şehir bir kayanın üstüne yapılmış gibi görünüyordu. Buradan dahi görünen altın renkteki binalar fazla göz kamaştırıcıydı. Dışarıda kimsenin olmaması ve etrafın binalar haricinde oldukça boş görünüyor olması birilerinin olup olmadığını bana sorgulatsa da, aşağıya doğru inip köprüden geçtiğimizde ne kadar yanıldığımı bana gösterdi. Surların içinde gördüğüm manzara hiç de boş değildi. Her yerde insanlar ya da daha doğrusu insan görünümlü diğer ırklar vardı. Uzun bir pazar yeri kurulmuştu. Sıra halinde tezgahlar açılmışken, diğerleri ellerindeki sepetlerle alışveriş yapıyorlardı. Gördüğüm kalabalık için önce gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Hafızam en son ne zaman bu kadar 'normal' birilerini gördüğümü sorguluyordu. Kendi bölüğümdeyken en son Yancy ve Dominic ile beraber onların tabiriyle 'karı kız' görmek için yerel halkın toplandıkları yerlere gitmiştik. Oradaki eğlencelere zorla katılmış ve birazda gönül eğlendirmiştim. Askerlikte uzun süre zaman geçirince basit şeyler bile fazlasıyla büyüleyici görünüyordu. Ama burasıyla karşılaştırdığımda kesinlikle farklıydı. Manzara ağzımda sıcak bir tat bırakmıştı. Taşlı yollardan geçip ara sokaklara girdiğimizde, birbirlerini kovalayan çocuklar haricinde kimse bize dönüp bakmamıştı. Burası hiç de yabancılık çekebileceğim bir yer değildi. Tenimin altından beni harekete geçiren bir kıvılcım vardı.

Atlarımızdan indiğimizde Kai ikisini de onlar için ayrılmış, önlerinde su kapları olan yere bağladı ve o sıra hala etrafı inceleyen bakışlarımla kolumdan tutarak beni ilerletti. "Burası neresi?" Sağ dudağı sorduğum soruyla beraber kıvrılmıştı.

"Bizim sadece ormanda, hiçbir medeniyet olmadan yaşadığımızı falan mı düşündün sen?"

Bu sorunun cevabını ikimizde gayet iyi biliyorduk. Cevap vermediğimde, "Burası El Dorado'nın en işlek yerlerinden biridir," dedi bakışlarını kaçırarak.

"Ve buradayız çünkü?"

Bu sefer beni dinlememiş ve yürümeye başlamıştı. Topuklarımın arkasına dönüp tek başıma gezme düşüncesi baskın olsa bile bilmediğim bir yer ve bilmediğim ırklarla dolu haldeyken bu pek de akıllıca bir hareket olmazdı. Arkasından ona yetişip yanına geldiğinde gözümün ucuyla ona baktım fakat o bakışlarını ileriye dikmişti. "Neden buraya geldik?"

"Yapacak işlerim vardı, seni de yanımda getirdim. Ama bu kadar soru soracağını bilseydim tekrar düşünürdüm."

Genelde tek başına bir yerleri gitmeyi sevip ortalıklardan kaybolan, yalnız bir asker gibi takılan Kai için bu tuhaf bir durumdu. Merakla kaşlarımı kaldırmıştım. "Neden beni yanında getirme gereği duydun?" Yüzünü aniden bana doğru çevirdiğinde kirpiklerimi kırpıştırdım. Üstümdeki kıyafetlere kaşlarını çatarak kısa bir göz gezdirdikten sonra siyahları yavaşça yüzüme doğru çıkmıştı.

"Burada bir terziye uğrayıp sana kıyafet alacağız. Daha önce tahmini ölçülerini vermiştim ama üstünde denemen gerekiyor."

Bir an için gülecekmişim gibi dudağım kıvrılmış olsa da kendimi hızla toparladım. Bu Kai için fazla ince bir davranıştı. Sorularımdan şimdiden bunalmış ve sıkılmış olsa bile durmadım. "Neden buna zahmet ettin ki?" Kai'nin hareketlerini takip etmek, onu yorumlamaya çalışmak kafamı karıştırıyor, farkında olmadan sürekli sorular sorma ihtiyacı hissediyordum. Fakat sorumla beraber siyah gözleri bir adım daha sertleşmişti sanki ya da o an ben öyle zannettim. Kafasını oynatarak boynunu çıtlattı ve yüzüne tekrar karşıya çevirmeden önce cevabını verdi.

"Jongin'in kıyafetlerini daha fazla istila etme diye."

Birkaç saniye de olsa duraksadım. Dudaklarım bu sefer aralanıp da her hangi bir şey söyleyemedi. Jongin bu konuda hiç şikayetçiymiş gibi görünmüyordu, genelde kendi kıyafetlerinin benim üzerimde güzel göründüğünü söyleyip dururdu. Ama bu mesele Kai'nin canı sıkmışa benziyordu. Bu konuyla ilgili ne çıkarım yapmam gerektiğini bilemeyerek bakışlarımı etrafı inceliyormuşum gibi gezdirdim.

Diğerlerine göre daha geniş olan sokağa girdiğimizde, bizi demirci dükkanları karşılaşmıştı. Sokağın iki tarafında da sadece onlarla kaplıydı. Kai diğerlerine bakmadan, ne aradığını biliyormuş gibi kendine göre yavaş ama bana göre hızlı ve emin adımlarla ilerledi. Arkasından onu takip eden ben ise çaktırmamaya çalışarak, aslında gayette belli ettiğimi biliyordum, kılıç döven adamları izliyordum. Hepsi kendilerine işe o kadar çok kaptırmışlardı ki, dışarıdaki her şeyden bihabermiş gibi görünüyorlardı. En azından biri kafasını kaldırıp benle göz göze gelene kadar tahminim bu yöndeydi. Bakışları buzdan mavi hareler olan adam farkında olmadan adımlarımın hızlanmasına neden olmuştu. Kai'nın yanına geldiğimde bana yan bir bakış atsa da çok fazla üstünde durmadı.

"Demek ki senin de yetenekli olmadığın alanlar varmış."

Nereden bu kanıya vardığımı çıkarmaya çalışarak kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Kılıç almak için buraya geldin?" diyerek daha ayrıntılı söyledim. Adımları yavaşladı ve soldaki diğerlerine göre daha büyük olan dükkana doğru döndü. Girmeden önce, tekrar kolumdan tutmuş ve beni yakınına doğru çekmişti. "Demircilikte yıllarını harcayıp, bir demire kimsenin yapmadığını yapıp ruh bile katabilen adamlar var. Hiç bu efsaneyi duymadın mı?"

Bu kaşlarımın kalkmasına neden olurken, "Sen bile mi?" diye sordum. Bana yukarıdan ukala bir bakış attığına tüm Tanrılar adına yemin edebilirim.

"Bir Usta Demirci Tobho Mott olmasam da, benim de ayrı yeteneklerim var."

Omzumu silktim, ondan önce davranıp içeriye girmeden önce, "Öyle olsaydı, o zaman burada ne işin var?" dedim. Kendimde fark ettiğim bir başka ayrıntı ise; Kai'yi sinirlendirmek hoşuma gitmeye başlamıştı. Her ne kadar yüz ifadesini kaçırsam da arkamdan kendi kendine söylendiğini duyabilmiştim. Elbette Kai'nin bu işte çok iyi olduğunu görmesem bile biliyordum.

Dükkanın içi ahşaptan yapılmıştı ve dışı gibi içi de baya genişti. Etrafta sırayla dizilmiş zırhlar, kılıçlar ve kalkanlar sergileniyordu. Hepsinin uzaktan bakılmayla bile ne kadar kaliteli ve sert olduğu belliydi. Ortada kocaman, güzel işlemelere sahip tahta bir masa ve yine üstünde büyüklü küçüklü savaş oyuncukları duruyordu. Burası bir erkek için zaman geçirebilecek en iyi yerlerden biriydi kesinlikle. Bizim girmemizle kapının üstündeki zil tiz bir sesle yankılanmış ve odadaki diğer kapının arkasında bulunan adamın duymasını sağlamıştı. Bizi karşılamak için çıktığında şaşırmış olsam da, bunu belli etmeyerek donuk bir yüz ifadesiyle durdum. Karşımda ki adam az önce kılıç döverken gördüğüm adamlar gibi değildi. Daha yaşlı, saçları tepeden dökülmüş ve uzattığı sakalına aklar inmiş birisiydi. Üstünde zenginliğini belli eden şık kıyafetler vardı, yüzünde tek bile leke bile yokken son derece ciddi duruyordu. Ve bir şekilde tanıdık geliyordu. Kai'yi gördüğünde kas katı duran yüzü az da olsa gülümsemiş ve başıyla selamlamıştı.

"Sonunda gelebildin." Sesi oldukça dinç ve canlıydı.

Kai gittikçe uzamaya başlayan saçını arkaya doğru tararken başını salladı. "Oldu mu?"

Yaşlı adam kaşlarını, bunu gerçekten sordun mu dermiş gibi havaya kaldırırken gülümsemesi daha da büyümüştü. Gülümserken ürpertici havası gittikçe azalıyordu. Arkasını döndü ve az önce çıktığı odaya geri gitti. Derin bir nefes alırken dükkanda ki paslı demir kokusunu da içime çekmiştim. Adımlarım masaya doğru yönelmişken, "Nasıl bir şey sipariş ettin?" diye sordum.

"Güzel ve bulunması zor bir şey."

Gözüme ilişen zarif av bıçağını elime aldım. Sapı saf altından yapılmış olsa da kenarları bir hayvanın boynuzundan yapıldığı belliydi. Oldukça ağır gibi dursa da, elimin şeklini kolayca almıştı. Keskinliği bir bıçağa göre fazla korkutucuydu. Elimle bir kaç kere kıpırdatıp karşımdaki boşluğa saplıyormuş gibi davrandım. Eğer ufak bir kıkırtı duymasaydım ciddiyetle bunu yapmaya devam ederdim. Kaşlarımı çatarak arkama döndüm. Kai kollarını göğsünde toplamış ve başparmaklarını koltuk altından çıkarmışken yan bir sırıtışla bana bakıyordu. "Çok beğendiysen alabiliriz," dedi.

Gözüm son bir kez daha elimdekine kaysa da başımı olumsuzca sallayıp masaya geri bıraktım. "Küçük oyuncaklar kullanmayı sevmiyorum," dememle kaşlarını alayla havaya kaldırmıştı. Kai benim tam olarak yeteneklerimden bihaberdi ve fazla küçümseyerek hataya düşüyordu. Onun gözünde ben büyük ihtimal soyumdan kalan bir laneti paylaşıyordum.

Omuzlarımı yukarıya kaldırırken, "Usta Demirci Tobho Mott'un diğerlerinden farkı ne?" diye sorma gereği hissettim.

O ise omzunu silkmiş ve duvarda sergilenen kılıçlara doğru yönelmişti. Bu sefer sırtını bana dönen oyken, "Kendisi insanların yanında yıllarca bulundu," dedi.

"Nasıl bulundu?"

"Demirciliği, sizin Özgür şehirler diye bahsettiğiniz ve onun bir parçası olan Qohor'dayken birinden öğrenmiş." Duraksadı ve omzunun üstünden bana baktı. "Hiç orada bulundun mu?"

Özgür şehirler... Valyrian Medeniyetinin yıkılışından sonra etrafa dağılıp bunu devam ettiren halkların kurdukları şehirlerdi. En son babam hayattayken oraları gezme şansı bulabilmiştim.

Başımı salladığımda, kapı tekrar açılmıştı ve yaşlı adam tekrar bize yaklaşmadan önce Kai dudaklarını kıpırdatmıştı. "Valyrian çeliğinin nasıl işlendiğini ve büyülendiğini bildiği iddia ediyor," dedi ve benim donmuş suratımı aldırmadan ona doğru yaklaştı. Yaşlı adam siyah bir kumaşın içindeki üç kılıcı tutarak masadaki boş alana koymuştu. Kai kılıçlardan birini alırken büyük bir dikkat ve özenle havaya kaldırdı ve parmağını keskin yerlerinde usulca dolaştırdı. Kılıcın yansımasını buradan görecek kadar fazla pürüzsüz ve fazla parlaktı.

Tobho kendi evladıymış gibi baktığı kılıcın Kai'nin elinde izlerken, "Bunun ne kadar nadide bir parça olduğunu ve bu üçünden başka bir eşi olmadığını biliyorsun," dedi.

Kai geçiştirmek istermiş gibi sadece başını salladı ve kılıcı koluna doğru dayadı. "Sen de karşılığını fazlasıyla aldığını biliyorsun."

"Elflerle savaşmak için Kraliçenin bu kadar kararlı olması şaşırtıcı."

Kai yaşlı adama dönüp, "İşler değişti," şeklinde üstü kapalı bir yanılt vermeyi tercih etti.

İkiliye yaklaşırken Kai'nin elindekine benzer olan kılıca gözüm ister istemez takılı kalmıştı. Yaşlı adamın bakışları arada bana dönüp burada bulunma nedenimi sorgularcasına bakışlarını üstümde gezdirse de, her hangi bir şey söylememişti. Diğer kılıca doğru uzandığımda Kai her hangi bir uyarıda bulunmadığı için, bundan cesaretlenerek elime aldım. Bir an için nefesimin kesildiğine emindim. Parmak uçlarımdan başlayarak avucumun içine doğru karıncalanmalar başlamış ve oradaki basınç artmıştı. Normalde altında ezilmemiz gereken bu kılıcın ağırlığı yok olup gitmiş, sadece hafifliği kalmıştı. Oldukça sadece tasarlanmış olsa bile şık ve asildi.

"Nasıl öğrendiniz?" diye sordum büyük bir şaşkınlıkla, gözlerimin odağını ise kılıçtan ayırmamıştım.

"Ailelerinden yadigar kalan ama ne yapacağını bilmeyen çok kişiyle tanıştım ve orada tanışıp güvendiğim biri demircilik konusunda gerçek bir efsaneydi, Lordum."

Kılıç elimde bir hazineymiş gibi parlıyordu ve ben büyülenmekten başka bir şey yapmıyordum. Bu, küçük bir çocuğun en sevdiği oyuncağına kavuşması gibi özel ve değerliydi. Kai'nin usulca bana doğru yaklaştığını sonradan fark ettim. Kulağıma doğru eğilirken, "Beğendim mi?" diye sormuştu. Bir saniye bile düşünmeden dudaklarım çoktan aralanmış ve "Elbette," kelimesinin çıkmasına izin vermişti. Hatta bu sözcük hissettiklerimin yanında az bile kalırdı. Arkamdaki beden benden yavaşça uzaklaştığında bakışlarımı yavaşça ona doğru çevirdim.

"İyi o zaman," dedi kılıcına doğru bakarken. "Çünkü o senin."

"Nasıl yani?"

Kulaklarımın bana oyun oynadığını zannederken Kai gayet ciddi bir ifadesiyle başını evet anlamında sallamıştı. Ağzım şaşkınlıkla açılıp geri kapandığında ciddi anlamda ne yapacağımı bilememiştim. Sadece, "Neden?" diye sormayı başarabildim. Onun cevabı ise gayet basitti, hatta daha önceden bunu düşünmüş gibi direkt söylemişti.

"Sende bir çeşit benim silahımsın ve silahımın en iyisine sahip olmasını isterim."

Bir şey söylemeyi düşünmesem bile Kai zaten duymak istemiyormuş gibi Ustaya fazla nazik bir şekilde teşekkür etti ve üç kılıçta kılıfların içinde yerlerini alırken sessizce dükkan çıktık. Bundan sonra eve döneceğimi düşünürken, Kai bana kıyafet alma konusunda ciddi olduğunu bir kez daha göstermişti. Hava iyice kararmışken, kendimi kalın perdelerle etrafım kapalı bir şekilde üstümü değiştirirken buldum. Kalın, borda rengindeki perdenin diğer usunda Kai'nin sesi yankılanıyordu.

"Bu saatte yola çıkmamıza gerek yok," demişti. "Bir oda kiralarız, yemek yedikten sonrada eğlencemize bakarız."

"Eğlence mi?"

"Burada meşhur meyhaneler var."

Cevabı kaşlarımın çatmasına neden olurken el hareketlerimde hızlanmış ve kıyafeti daha seri bir şekilde giymeye başlamıştım. "Sesin baya özlemiş gibi çıkıyor." Benim sesimde fazla asabi. Yeni bir cevap almayı beklerken, bir süre sadece karşı taraftaki sessizliği dinledim. Cevap vermemişti. Derin bir nefesle göğsümü şişirdim, dağılmış saçlarımı elimle iyice dağıttım. Nasıl göründüğümü bile umursamadan perdeyi çektiğimde, onu tekli sandalyelerin birinde bacak bacak üstüne atmış bir şekilde otururken buldum. Öne doğru eğmiş olduğunu başını kaldırmış ve keskin gözleri bir süre vücudumu süzerken yüzünde beğeni dolu bir ifade oluşmuştu.

"Zevkimin iyi olduğunu biliyordum."

Gözlerimi devirmekle yetindim. Üstümdeki kıyafeti diken yaşlı adam vücudumda batırmadığı iğne kalmamıştı. Ve şu an gerçekten istediğim tek şey; temizlenmek ve uyumaktı. Açlığım bile bir süre önce beni terk etmişti. Fakat Kai benle aynı şekilde düşünmediğini yine belli ederek ayağa kalkmadan önce, "Şimdi yemek yiyebiliriz," dedi.

_Günün sonunda evimize dönmek ve kısa sürede sahiplendiğim yatağımda yatmayı hayal ederken, sandığımdan çok farklı bir yerde bitmişti. Ama aslında nerede bittiği değil, nasıl bittiği daha önemliydi. Tüm bedenim büyük bir mücadelenin eşiğindeymiş gibi yorgunken ve beynim bulanık halkalar etrafında döndüğünde bile, dudağımda hissettiğim tatlı nefesi ve ardından gelen yumuşak dokunuşu iyi hatırlıyordum. Orada kendi izini oluşturmuştu._


	27. Bölüm 26 - part 1

Düşünceleri su damlaları gibiydi; kaygan ve değişken.

Değişmiş miydi? Evet.

Eski benliğini özlüyor muydu? Evet.

Eski benliğine dönmek ister miydim? İşte her şey burada kilitleniyordu. Bu sorunun cevabı kesin bir şekilde onda da yoktu. Belki hayır belki de evet. Olaylara baktığı yöne göre bu sorunun cevabı sürekli değişmeye devam edecek ve keşkeleri her zaman sahip olduklarıyla beraber onla kalacaktı. Sadece emin olduğu tek şey vardı. Eski benliği ile arasına belli bir mesafe koymuştu, isteyerek ya da istemeyerek. Fakat onu asıl endişelendiren bu değildi. Onu endişelendiren tüm bu yaşanan şeyleri kabul etmek ve kendisini yeni haliyle benimsemekti. Diğer Sehun'u benimseyiş şekli onu ürküttüğü kadar memnun da ediyordu. 

Aynada kendisine bakmaya devam ederken derin bir iç çekip omuzlarını düşürdü. Az önce banyodan çıktığı için su damlaları hala çıplak bedenine yapışmış bir şekilde ona eşlik ediyordu. Değişim sadece içinde olmamıştı, vücuduna da yansımıştı. Eskiden her ne kadar ince bir bedene sahip olsa da belli bir oranda kası vardı ama şimdi gözle görülür bir biçimde daha da kalıplaşmış ve kasları sertleşmişti. Ayrıca gözle görülmese bile yaydığı hava artık daha farklıydı. Sehun artık sadece insan gibi görünmüyordu, diğer benliği artık ona eşlik ettiğini belli ediyordu. Gözleri aşığa doğru indiğinde ise bileğindeki kendi belli ederek durmaya devam eden dövmede takılı kaldı. Diğer benliği ona eşlik ediyor olabilirdi ama eski benliği de bir şekilde onu takip ediyor ve kendini hatırlatmaya devam ediyordu. Bakışlarını kaçırdı ve odaya geri döndü. Yemeğini yemiş, biraz kestirmiş ve banyosunu da yapmıştı. Kendini artık oldukça dinç hatta keyifli bile hissettiğini söyleyebilirdi. Kai tarafından yeni alınan kıyafetlerinden biri üstüne geçirirken, hava çoktan kararmış ve odayı küçük bir gaz lambası aydınlatmıştı. Artık boynuna doğru uzamaya başlamış olan saçlarını eliyle düzeltti ve yapılacak daha fazla bir şey kalmadığında odadan çıktı. Kai'nin ikisi için tuttuğu odalar sabah bahsettiği meyhanelerin üst katında bulunuyordu. Kulağına dolan hafif sesler kapıyı açıp çıktığında daha da artmış, hatta rahatsız edeci seviyeye ulaşmıştı. 

Diğer odaların birinden çıkan siyah saçlı esmer bir kadın ile aynı anda koridordan yürürken, kadının garip bakışlarının üstünde olduğunun fark etti. Kokusu ıslak köpek yavrusu gibiydi. Kadının bakışları o kadar keskin ve korkusuzca dolaşıyordu ki, sırıtarak "Kurt kadın olduğunu fark ettim," dedi ve böylece kadının kaşlarının havaya kalkmasına sebep oldu. Yüzünü ona doğru çevirdiğinde kadının sandığından daha büyük olduğunu gördü. Göz etrafındaki kırışıklar hafifçe kendini belli etmeye başlamış. 

Merdivenlere yöneldiklerinde kadın bu sefer arkasında kalırken, "Sen kimsin peki?" diye sorduğunu duydu. "Kokun çok değişik," diye devam ettiğinde ise bu sefer kaşlarını kaldıran taraf kendisiydi. 

"Nasıl değişik?"

Bir anda koluna saram parmaklar yüzünden basamaklarda durdu ve yavaşça omzunun üstünden kadına baktı. Kadın tüm şaşkınlığıyla ona bakıyor ve bir cevap arıyordu. "Kimsin sen?"

Sehun omzunu silkti ve umursamaz bir tavırla önüne dönerken, "Ejderhayım," diye söylendi hafif alaylı bir sesle. Fakat diğeri ona bu konuda inanmamıştı. Arkasından kadının tekrardan "Yalan söylüyorsun," diye seslendiğini duymayı başarmış olsa da, bu sefer yoluna devam ederek merdivenlerden hızlı adımlarla indi. 

Aşağısı tahmin ettiği gibi tam bir curcunaydı. Her tarafta ahşap kaplamalı masalar, sandalyeler ve bar köşesi vardı. Müşterilerin çoğu erkekti ve onlara buradaki kadınlar eşlik ediyordu. Kimisi yüksek sesle konuşuyor, kimisi gülüyor, kimisi ise tam ortada, diğerlerine göre yerden bir basamak yukarıda bulunan sahnedeki kadının şarkı söylemesini dinliyordu. Gözlerini yummuştu ve üstündeki uzun kırmızı elbiseyle olduğu yerde hafifçe kıpırdayarak vücudunu hareket ettiriyordu. Sesi güzeldi ve arkada ona eşlik eden müziğe büyük bir uyum sergiliyordu. Sehun, kadının söylediği şarkı hakkında hiçbir fikri olmasa bile diğerlerinin nasıl heyecanla eşlik ettiklerini duyabiliyordu.

Bunca zamandır seni bulacağıma inandım.

Zaman kalbini bana getirdi.

Seni seviyorum bin yıldır.

Bin yıl daha severim.

Tek kaşını kaldırdı, gözleri birkaç saniye için Kai'yi aradı ve onu diğerlerinden daha uzakta olan bir masada yalnız oturduğunu görünce adımları hızla oraya yöneltti. Esmer olan elindeki içkisini içerken herkesle bağlantısını koparmışçasına gözlerini masanın üzerinden çekmiyordu. Düşünceliydi ve aynı zamanda düşünceleri içinde kaybolmuş gibi. 

Sandalyeyi gürültüyle çekip oturduğunda nihayet siyah gözler onun üstünde durdu. Kai eğik oturuşunu düzeltmiş ve sırtını sandalyenin sırtına yaslarken başını da hafifçe solo doğru yatırmıştı. Dudaklarını büzmeden önce, "Hiç aşağıya inmeyeceksin diye düşündüm," dedi. 

Sehun onu taklit ederek sırtını sandalyeye yaslarken, "Bende," diyerek yanıtladı. Cevabı esmerin dudakların köşelerinde ufak bir gülümseme olmasını sağladı. Her ne kadar istemiş olmasa da burada çalışan ve üstündeki dar kıyafetlerle oldukça gösterişli görünen sarışın bir kız tam önüne, Kai'in içtiği içkinin aynısı olduğunu düşündüğü bardağı bırakmış ve ona ufak bir gülümseme verip masalarından uzaklaşmıştı. Bardağı eline alırken ufak bir yudum alıp önce kaliteli kontrolü yaptı, ardından her ne kadar sert olsa da tadını beğenerek aldığı yudumu büyülttü.

İkisi arasında sessizlik olmaması için "Kadının sesi güzelmiş," diye mırıldandığında, Kai'nin sanki şarkı söyleyen kadını yeni fark ediyormuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırmasını ve başını sahneye doğru çevirmesini izledi. Bir süre gözleri orada oyalandıktan sonra başını sallayarak Sehun'a geri döndü. "Hımm." Kai'nin bu konulardan konuşmak istemediği belliydi. Ejderha çok başka hesapların derdinde olduğunu daha da kararttığı bakışlarını Sehun'a dikerken açıkça gösteriyordu.

"Kadının sesinden daha önemli dertlerimiz var."

Sehun sanki bilmiyormuş gibi muzip bir tavırla kaşlarını kaldırdığında, Kai gözlerini kıstı. Rahatsız olsa bile bunu belli etmeme konusunda uzmandı. "Atakta bulunmak için planlar yapıyoruz ama planlarımızın ortasın, rahatsız edeci bir şekilde duran kocaman bir boşluk var," dedi ve içkisinden büyük bir yudum alıp yutkundu.

"Nedir o?"

"Sen."

Sehun gülermiş gibi bir ses çıkartırken onu taklit etti. "Ben mi?"

"Sen en büyük silahımızsın ama seni nasıl kullanmamız gerektiğini hala bize söylemiyorsun."

"Belki ben de bilmediğim içindir?"

Kai aynı muhabbetinin dönüp durmasıyla sıkıntılı bir şekilde iç çekerken, bakışları soğuk bir havanın fırtınası varmış gibi çatladı ve ona geri döndü. "O zaman ya bulursun ya da işimize yaramayacağını kabullenmek zorunda kalırız. Hepimiz."

"Yani şimdi yine senin şu öldürmek zorunda kalırım tehditlerin geldiği andayız?"

Kai bu sefer en azından yüzündeki bir duyguyu Sehun'a göstermeyi seçmişti. Kızgınlık. Kaşlarını sinirle çatarken boştaki eli de masanın üstünde yumruk halini almıştı. "Dalga geçilecek bir mesele değil bu, oyun oynamıyoruz Sehun. Bir savaşın eşeğindeyiz ve halkımızı korumak için ölüme yürüyoruz."

Bu sözlerinin daha değişik bir versiyonunu başka bir ağızdan duyduğunu anımsadı ve sinir bozucu bir şekilde gülmemek için alt dudağını ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Bir şekilde gerçekten kaderi buymuş gibiydi. Gözleri bir an için Kai'nin yumruk yaptığı elinde takılı kalsa da bakışlarının odağına siyahları almayı başarabilmişti. İçkisini tekrar dudaklarına götürürken duraksadı ve "Lexa ile bu zor olsa gerek," diye söylendi. Sıvı boğazından aşağıya doğru inerken hafif acımsı bir tat bırakarak yakıyor ama yinede iyi hissetmesini sağlıyordu. 

"Öyle," diyerek Kai de onu onayladı. Orta noktada buluştukları tek konu bu olabilirdi. Sonunda Sehun tüm düşüncelerini tek bir noktada toparlamayı başarmış bir şekilde tekrar başını salladığında, gözlerini sahnedeki kadına doğru çevirdi. Artık şarkı bitmiş ve sahneyi terk etmek için kırmızı uzun perdenin arkasına doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Sakinlik yavaş yavaş salonu terk ederken yerine daha heyecanlı şeyler geleceğinin sinyali de böylece verilmiş oldu. 

"Nasıl yapılacağını biliyorum," dedi aralarında geçen sessizliğin ardından. Aslında o değil diğer Sehun biliyordu. Mağarasından çıkmaya başlıyor ve gözleri heyecanla parlıyordu. O yapacağı şeyleri bilmenin hazzını dışarıya yansıtmasını çok iyi beceriyordu. Sehun artık yavaş yavaş onu da çözmeye başlamıştı. Aslında farkında olmadan yeni bir kişiliğini bulmak ya da uzun zamandır onunla birlikte olduğu ve onu küçük ekmek kırıntılarıyla beslediği bir hayvanmış gibiydi. 

Kai beklenti dolu gözleriyle ona baktı. "O zaman bana da anlat?"

"Çok yakında öğreneceksin ve bu öğreneceğin şeyin çokta hoşuna gitmeyeceği konusunda yeni bir bahis açabilirim."

"Senin o lanet soydan gelmiş olmanı öğrenmem gibi mi?"

Sehun sadece başını evet anlamında sallamakla yetindi. İçkisini içmeye devam ederken sahneye daha yeni çıkan ve dans eden kızları incelemeyi tercih etti. Kai'nin bakışlarının gölgesini yüzünde hissediyor ama sanki hissetmiyormuş gibi davranıyordu. İçkiler her bitiriş de tazelenirken beyni de bunla beraber artık keskinliğini kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Prens derin ve kasvetli bir nefes alırken farkında olmadan kalbinin ağrıdığını ve maskesinin çıkmaya başladığını hissediyordu. Belki onlar kadar iyi değildi bu konuda ama yıllar ona da bir şey kazandırmıştı. Fakat şimdi o maske fazla ağırlık yapmaya ve her an yüzünden düşecekmiş gibi sallanmaya başladı. Diğer Sehun ona ileride olacak şeylerin bir ön gösterisini sunuyordu. 

Ve o anda Kai'nin, "Karanlıkta olduğunu düşünüyorsun," diye mırıldandığını duydu. Yüzleri aydınlatmadan dolayı çok az ışık yansıyordu artık. Kai sanki buraya bilerek seçmiş gibiydi. Müziğin yüksek sesine rağmen, onun kalın ama bir şekilde kulağa tatlı gelen sesi kendini belli ederek ileriye atıldı.

Sehun gülümsedi ve tazelenen içkisini içmeden önce, "Ben o karanlıkta yalnızım," dedi. Fakat esmer olan her ne kadar diğeri görmemiş olsa bile başını iki yana sallamıştı. Suratı bir kaya gibi sert görünüyor olsa bile bakışları ona nazaran daha yumuşaktı.

"Yalnız değilsin, yanında ben varım."

Sehun duraksayarak ona baktı. Bu meyhanedeki son gerçek konuşmaları olmuştu. Sonrası bir duman gibi puslu ve Kai'nin onu yanından ayrıldığı kısa bir andı. 

Kai gözlerini ilgisini çeken bir şey görmüş gibi tek bir noktaya sabitlemişti. Tanıdık birilerini görmüş ve yanlarına konuşmak için gitmeyi düşünürken, Sehun'u burada durması için küçük bir uyarı vermişti. Prens içkisini içerken sadece başını sallamakla yetindi ve onun diğerlerinin masasına yaklaşmasını izledi. Mesafe uzaktı ama bir şekilde Sehun görebiliyordu. Masada iki adam ve yanlarında onlara yapışıkmış gibi gezen iki kadın vardı. Adamlardan biri orta yaşlı ve göbekliydi. Buradaki ambiyanstan bile sakallarındaki ve saçlarındaki akları Sehun fark etmişti. Diğeri ise ona göre hayli genç ve daha güçlü görünüyordu. Hatta onunla göz göze geldiğinde yeşil gözlerinin farklı bir kıvılcımla parladığına şahit bile olmuştu. Masadaki iki adamda Kai ile konuşurken kısa sürekli Sehun'a baksalar da fazla uzatmadan esmer olana dönmüşlerdi. Konuştukları her neyse önemli olmalıydı çünkü Kai bir kez bile olsun kontrol etmek için ona bakmamıştı. 

Normalde Sehun'un planı burada oturmaya devam etmek olsa bile içtiği içki artık yavaşça midesini bulandırmaya başlıyordu. Boğazına kadar iğrenç bir sıvı yükseliyor ama daha fazla ileri gidemeden geri inmek zorunda kalıyordu bir şekilde. Temiz hava alması gerekiyordu hem böylece beynindeki puslu havada dağılmış olacaktı. Eliyle masadan destek alarak kalktığında son bir kez daha Kai'ye bakma ihtiyacı hissetti. Fakat bu yalnızca istemsizce kaşlarını çatmasına neden olmuştu. Kai'nin yanında da duran bir başka kadın vardı, buradan nasıl birisi olduğunu göremese bile Kai'nin dikkatini çekmek için elini onun omzuna koyduğunu ve hatta orayı okşadığını fark etmişti. Midesi ikinci bir bulanmayla çalkalandı. Fakat ejderha olanın hala tüm dikkatinin adamlarda olduğunu anladığında çoktan çıkışa doğru dikkatlice yürümüştü. Neyse ki bu kısa yolda hiçbir belayla karşılaşmamayı becerebildi. 

Büyük kahverengi kapıdan çıktığında onu karşılayan ilk şey soğumaya başlamış olan hava oldu. Kollarını birbirine kavuşturdu ve elleriyle kollarını sıvazladı. Sabahki hava büyük bir değişim geçirmişti ama yine de Sehun şimdi daha iyiydi. Taşlı duvara sırtını verip ayaklarının üstünde çömeldi. İçerideki boğucu kokudan sonra burası cennet gibi hissettiriyordu. Şimdi kulakları daha fazla olan sessizliğin tadını çıkarırken kararmış havada tek başına sokakta oturuyordu. Kai onun dışarıya çıktığını fark ettiğinde büyük ihtimal yanına gelirdi zaten. Fakat o an beyni yeni bir düşünceyle yanıp söndü. Ya o kadınla yukarıya çıkmayı tercih ederse? Bu olasılığın saçma olduğunu söylemesek istese bile saçma falan değildi. Baştan beri buraya gelme amacı bu değil miydi zaten? Bu konuda onu yargılamaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Sonuçta eğlenmek esmer olanında hakkıydı fakat kaşlarını alnının ortasında derin bir çizgi oluşturacak kadar çatarken düşüncelerinin arasında bir yerde Kai'nin yanına gelmesini umduğunun da farkındaydı. Bu sanki hayati bir mesele kadar önemliydi onun için. 

Mide bulantısı geçene kadar ayağının altında aldığı çakıl taşlarını yuvarlayarak bir şekilde kendini bir süre oyaladı. Ne kadar zaman geçtiğini hesaplayamayacak kadar daha kendinde değildi. Prens derin bir nefes bırakıp etrafı incelerken, içeriden dışarıya doğru gelen müziğin hafif sesini saymazsak eğer, tüm bu sessizliğin içerisi de kulaklarından içeriye doğru sızan yabacı sesi duymasıyla duraksadı ve eğdiği başını kaldırdı.

Kısık ve pürüzlüydü. Hafif bir esintinin arasına karışmış ve boynundan kulağına doğru ufak dokunuşlar bırakmış gibiydi. Sehun ilk önce duyup uymadığından emin olmamıştı. Belki de cidden sarhoştu ve sarhoşluğu garip şeyler duyacak ya da görecek kadar ileriye seviyeye ulaşmıştı. Bunun fazla pozitif bir yaklaşım olduğunu biliyordu ve nihayetinde o yeterince sarhoş değildi fakat öyle olmalı dilerdi. O ses kendini tekrar edince gözleri büyüdü ve farkında olmadan ayağa kalktı.

Sürekli aynı şeyi fısıldıyordu.

Beni bul.

Sesin geldiği yöne doğru adımlarını yönlendirdi. Tüylerinin kabararak kalkmasını sağlayan o sesle beraber sağa doğru döndü ve bir başka ara sokağa girdi. Yürürken nereye gittiğini dikkat etmemişti. Bir an da tüm derdi o çağrıya cevap vermek olmuştu. Diğerlerine göre daha karanlık ve hiç aydınlatma olmayan sokağa girdiğinde Sehun artık uzaklaştığını biliyordu. Kai geri döndüğünde onu arayacak olsa da prens şimdilik bunu umursamadı. Merakı daha ağır basmış ve ona seslenen bu sesi bulmak için yürümeye devam etmişti. Ayağının altındaki taşlı yollar her adımıyla beraber küçük çakıl taşlarının ses çıkarmasına ve azda olsa onun rahatlamasına neden oluyordu.

Sokağın sonuna doğru gittiğinde ayakları birden eski bir binanın önünde durdu ve böylece kulaklarına dolan sesinde aynı anda kesilmesine sebep oldu. Bedeninin kontrolü kendisinde olduğunu sansa da bu pek de doğru değildi. Gecenin karanlığında ve ayın parlak ışığının atında kırık camları olan bu bina; korku hikayelerindeki ıssız, ben kesinlikle tehlikeliyim diyen evlere benziyor ve sokaktaki diğer evlere aykırıymış gibi duruyordu. Sehun düşünmeye bile fırsat vermeden kısa merdivenlerden çıktı ve hafif aralıklı kapıyı gıcırdayarak açılmasını sağlayarak içeriye girdi. Tahmin ettiği gibi onu dışarıdan bile daha karanlık bir manzara karşılamıştı. Gözlerine bir süre alışma süresi verdiğinde, sanki burayı çok iyi biliyormuş gibi evin içinde de bulunan bir diğer merdivenlere yöneldi. Ayağının altındaki eskimiş döşemeler aynı kapı gibi gıcırdayarak onu çağıran her kimse misafirinin geldiğini söylemeye çalışıyordu. Tırabzanlara tutunarak adımlarını takip ederken içinde hiç bir korku yoktu. Karşısına çıkan boş koridordan ilerleyerek yine sanki burada daha önce bulunmuş gibi en sondaki kapıya ulaştı ve yine tereddüt etmeden açarak içeriye girdi.

Onu çağıran kişi oradaydı.

Yerde ayaklarını birbirini bağlamış bir şekilde oturuyordu ve gözlerini içeriye girmesiyle beraber ona doğru dikmişti. Kendini merkeze alacak şekilde etrafını mumlarla dizdiği için Sehun onu çok net bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Oda diğerlerinin aksine aydınlıktı. Kadın uzun ve sert beyaz saçlarının her birini örgü yapmıştı. Yaşlıydı ve kırışıklıkları gölgeler ardından parlıyordu. Gözlerindeki mavi ton solmuş onun yerine yavaşça beyazlığa bırakmıştı. Yanaklarında siyah boyayla iki şerit çizilmiş ve alnının ortasında kırmızı bir nokta damgalanmıştı. Üstünde ise görmeye alışık olduğu şekilde kollarını ve bacaklarını saran siyah bir uzun elbise vardı. Sehun donuk bir ifadeyle içeriye girerken, "Siz cadılar siyaha bayılıyorsunuz," diye mırıldandı.

Cadı beklenmedik bir şekilde gülerken ağzı açılmış ve sadece birkaç tanesi bulunan sarı tonlarındaki dişlerini sergilemişti. Sehun kısa bir an duraksadı. Kai cidden onların sabahki gülüşlerini cadıya mı benzetmişti?

Yaşlı cadı hırıltılı ve yavaş bir tonla "Seni bekliyordum Sehun," değinde, ona biraz daha yaklaştı ama aradaki belli mesafeyi de korudu. Kapı onun içeri girmesiyle beraber kendiliğinden kapanmıştı. Eğer bu tür numaralara alışık olmasa büyük ihtimal ödü kopardı. Dışarıdaki hava iyice bozarak çokta sağlam olmayan pencerelere vurduğunda mumlarda ki ateş sarsılarak titreseler de sönmediler. Cevap vermesi gerektiğini fark ettiğinde bakışlarını etrafta dolaştırmaktan vazgeçip onu dikkatle izleyen gözlere çevirdi. "Evet, bunun farkındayım."

Yaşlı cadı eliyle önüne oturmasını işaret ettiğinde, Sehun kaşlarını kaldırıp itiraz etmek için dudaklarını ayıracak gibi olsa da, bunun çokta iyi bir fikir olmadığına karar verdi ve kurallara uyarak tek dizinin üstüne çöktü. Sabırsızca, "Benim kim olduğumu nereden biliyorsun?" diye sordu. 

Yaşlı cadı tekrar gülümsemiş ve bir elini mumların üstünde gezdirirken bakışlarına düşen gölgeyi arttırmıştı. "Tatlım... ben her şeyi bilirim."

"Aptalca bunun nasıl olduğunu sormayacağım. Beni niye çağırdın?"

Sehun'un tavrı kesinlikle yaşlı cadının hoşuna gitmişti. "Sana bir şey göstermek istiyorum," dedi kısa bir duraksamadan sonra. 

Prensin yüzü gerginlikle kasılırken, "Ne gibi bir şey?" diyerek kararsızlıkla sordu. Korkusuz yüreği artık yavaşça kırılmaya başlamıştı. Diğer Sehun cadının varlığından oldukça rahatsızmış gibi görünüyordu, kendini olabildiğince saklarken olan biteni meraklı gözlerle izliyor ve bekliyordu. Konu kendisi olmayınca kesinlikle kaosa bayılan, bununla beslenen bir tipte olduğunu bir kez daha gördü. Eğer gereksiz bir şey olsaydı onun buraya gelmesine izin vermezdi. 

"Görmek isteyeceğin bir şey..." Kesin ve kendinden emin sesiyle konuştuğunda, yutkundu. Buraya boşuna gelmediğinin farkında olarak başıyla onu onaylamak zorunda kaldı. Eğer başına bir şey gelirse en azından diğer Sehun'un bazı numaralar yaparak onu kurtarabileceğini düşünüyordu. Yani en azından umut ediyordu...

Yaşlı cadı istediği evet yanıtını alınca eteklerinin altından çıkardığı artık metali körelmeye başlamış olan bıçağı gösterdi ve Sehun'dan elini uzatmasını istedi. Bu sahneler oldukça tanıdıktı. Prens bir saniye bile olsa tereddüt etse de daha sonradan sağ elini uzattı ve cadının avucunun içine kesik atmasına izin verdi. Kan yayılarak artarken ince bir sızı hissetmemişti yalnızca. Yaşlı cadı memnuniyet dolu bir gülümsemeyle kendi sol eline de aynı şekilde derin bir kesik attı ve ardından ikisinin ellerini de avuç içleri denk gelecek şekilde birleştirdi. Sanki her şey bu anı bekliyormuş gibi bir anda dışarıdaki rüzgar daha da artmış ve camlardan içeriye doğru kuvvetlice girmişti. Sehun ve cadının saçları uçuşmaya başladıklarında mumlarda ki ateşler hala gücünü korumaya inatla devam etti. Sehun gözlerini kapatmamak için dirense de daha fazla karşı koyamamış ve gözlerini olabildiğince kısmak zorunda kalmıştı. Ve yaşlı cadının o an mırıldandığını duydu. Duyulmamış bir dilde kelimeler söylüyor, odanın içinde garip bir enerjinin yayılmasına sebep oluyordu. Hava her şeyi yutmayı hedefliyormuş gibi görünmeyen elleriyle onları sıkıştırdı. 

Rüzgarın şiddetti küçük iğneler gibi tenine batacak şekilde arttığında, cadının sesi de aynı oranla artmıştı. Ağzından çıkan her bir sözcük büyük bir savaş meydanında savaşıyormuş gibi sert ve kendini korumaya adamıştı. Sehun kulak zarının patlayacağından endişe ederek elini çekmek ve kulaklarını kapatmak istedi, ama yaşlı cadı onun elini sımsıkı tutmaya devam ederek bu isteğini onun elinden almıştı. Prens sadece tek bir eliyle kulağını kapatmayı başarmışken artık diğer kulağının kesinlikle sağır olacağına emindi. 

Sonra bir anda beklenmedik bir şekilde tüm sesler kesildi. Sehun nefes nefese bir halde durmaya devam ederken derin bir boşluktaymış gibi hissetti. Tüm bu yaşananlar belki saniyeler içinde gerçekleşmiş olsa bile ona saatler gibi gelmiş ve hiç bitmeyecekmişçesine sonsuza kadar süreceğine düşünmüştü. Elini kulağından çekti ve diğer eli ise havada sallandı. Gözlerini açarken önce tanıdık bir karanlık karşılamıştı onu. Küçük renkli benekleri gözlerinin önünde belirirken sağlam eliyle onları ovuşturdu ve böylece görüntü netliğinin artmasını sağladı. 

Dudakları şaşkınca aralanırken ağzına hiç yakışmayan bir küfrün de çıkmasına izin verdi. Sehun artık o evde, cadıyla beraber durduğu odada değildi. Bambaşka bir yerde, çok tanıdık bir odanın içindeydi ve açıkça bir ölü gibi yatan bedenini yerde görebiliyordu.

Belki de bazı cadı numaralarına karşın o kadar da hazırlıklı değildi.


	28. Bölüm 26 - part 2

Bir dilek hakkınız olsa ne dilerdiniz? İmkansız olsa bile içten içe olmasını umut ettiğiniz bir dilek... Belki gerçekten de iyilik yapmaya bayılan küçük periler etrafta dolanıyor ve kulaklarına fısıldanan bazı istekleri yerine getiriyorlardır.

Ama hayır, Sehun'a bir iyilik perisi yardımcı olmamıştı ve Sehun onların var olduğuna da inanmıyordu. Ya Tanrılar onunla yeni bir oyun oynamaya karar vermişti ya da ilk defa bir cadının ona yardım edeceği tutmuştu. Sehun bunun gerçekleştiğine inanmakta zorlanıyordu. Tüm içgüdüleri tetiğe geçmiş gibi hep bir ağızdan konuşmaya ve ona uyarılarını saymaya başladılar. Bu normal bir durum değildi ama zaten Sehun'un hayatında ne normaldi ki?

Kendi bedenini dışarıdan bir gözle görmek ilginç ve korkutucu olsa bile bunu çabuk atlattı. Tek dizinin üstünü çöktü ve yerde yan yatan kendi bedeninin omzuna dokunarak onu sırt üstü çevirdi. Kaşları havaya kalkarken incelemek için kendine kısa bir süre verdi. Yüzü solgun olsa bile ters giden her hangi bir şey yoktu. Sadece nefes alış verişi gereğinden fazla yavaşlamıştı ve bu da uzaktan neredeyse ölü gibi görünmesine sebep oluyordu. O zamanla ilgili hatırladığı küçük görüntüler vardı zihninde. Her ne kadar sarhoş olsa bile şamanla ne konuştuğunu net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu. Ve tabii önce başının arkasından başlayarak tüm vücuduna yayılan acıyı da. Sehun bir kaç saniye için gözlerini kapatmak zorunda kaldı. Her şey çok fazlaydı. Akıl sağlığını korumak için en azından bir şeylerin gerçekliğinden emin olmalıydı. Bunun bir halüsinasyon olup olmadığı hakkında kendi içinde ciddi bir tartışmaya girerken, gözlerini açtığında hepsinin yok olacağını ve tekrar o odada uyanacağını düşündü. Cadı onunla dalga geçiyor olmalıydı.

Gözleri açtı. Yine o eski odada, yavruların ondan alındığı gecedeydi. Her şey halüsinasyon olamayacak kadar fazlasıyla gerçekti.

Eğer ufak bir ses duymasaydı Sehun, hala o vaziyette kendi şaşkınlığına devam ediyor olurdu. Telaşla sesin geldiği yöne, duvar köşesine tünemiş ve karanlığa saklanmış olan siluete baktı. Onunda burada olması elbette şaşırtıcı değildi. Listesindeki ikinci kişi onu beklemişti. Kaşlarını bu sefer kızgınlıkla çattı ve tekrar ayağa kalktı. Zaman yolculuğu gibi bir şey geçirmiş olsa bile bedeni oldukça sağlam ve dayanıklıydı. Tek bir ağrı bile hissetmiyordu.

Şamanın korkmuş bir şekilde titrediği gördüğünde yüzündeki tüm kaslar kasılıp gerildi. "Seninle görülmemiş bir hesabımız var," dedi ona doğru yürürken. Şamanın hala hayatta olması işine gelirdi. En azından artık daha fazla cevap alma şansı vardı. Gözlerini kadına diktiğinde o inatla hala ona bakmıyor, yerdeki Sehun'un savunmasız bedenini izliyordu.

"Ne kadar vaktim var bilmiyorum o yüzden bu pişman ayaklarını bırak ve bana bak."

Şamanın sanki o hiç yokmuşçasına ona bakmaması, söylediklerine tepki vermemesi bir kez daha Sehun'un kaşlarını çatmasına neden oldu. Neler olduğunu anlayamaya çalışırken, tam o anda aklında bir başka düşünce yer edindi. Şaman tepki vermiyordu çünkü onu göremiyor ve duyamıyordu... Sehun burada sadece işe yaramayan bir hayaletti. İstese bile kimseyi tehdit edemez, sorgulayamaz, zarar veremez ve en önemlisi yavruları kurtaramazdı. O zaman cadı onu neden buraya gönderme zahmetinde bulunmuştu ki? Neden daha önce uyurken kaçırdığı gösteriyi şimdi izlemesi için tekrara sarıyordu?

Bu fazla can sıkıcı durumu sindirmeye çalışarak bir süre şamanı izlerken, bakışları kapının açılmasıyla beraber gelen misafirlere aynı anda döndü. Suho ve Yixing o geceki kıyafetleriyle beraber odaya girmiş ve ilk odakları da yerdeki Sehun olmuştu. Suho hızlı adımlarla kardeşin yanına giderken, Yixing sanki her şeyi biliyormuşçasına gözlerini direkt duvara sığınmış olan şamanın üstünde durdu. "Yaşıyor," diye mırıldandı Suho kısa bir incelemenin ardından. Sesi bu duruma minnettar olduğunu dile getiriyordu. Büyük bir rahatlamayla kardeşinin başını dikkatli bir şekilde dizlerinin üstüne koydu. En azından bu konuda samimi, diye düşündü Sehun. Kalbinin bir köşesi bu durumdan memnundu. Ayrıca Suho'nun yumuşak hatlı, pürüzsüz ve yakışıklı yüzünü incelerken aslında ne kadar uzun zamandır onu görmediğini fark etmesini sağlamıştı. İtiraf etmek istemese de, bir yanı ondan nefret etmesine rağmen özlemişti. Abisiyle olan çatışmaları sinir bozucu olsa da bir şekilde Sehun bunu da özlüyordu ve aslında özlememesi gerektiğini de biliyordu.

Bakışlarını şamanın üstünden çekmezken, "Diğer türlü olmasını istemez miydiniz?" diye sordu Yixing. Sesi Suho'nun aksine olabildiğince soğuk ve duygusuzdu. Sehun artık alıştığı şekilde kaşlarını çatarken, Veliaht Prens derin bir nefes aldı, "Bu şekilde konuşma," dedi keskince. "O benim kardeşim ve yakın bir zamanda da eşim olacak."

Son sözü görmezden gelerek Sehun bu konuda abisini takdir ettiğini göstererek başparmağını kaldırdı. En azından onu savunmuştu ve genelde o ikisinin yalnız kalıp konuştuklarında, Sehun kendisi için iyi şeyler söylenmediğini düşünüyordu. Eh, bu düşüncesinde çokta haksız değildi.

"Ve Prensimiz ayrıca ejderhaların sahibi olarak bilinecek, tüm dünyada" diyerek tamamladı onu Şövalye. Söylediklerinde gizli bir alay vardı sanki.

Suho kesinlikle onun sözlerinden hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Yüz ifadesi gerilirken çenesi kas katı oldu. "Sehun'un sahip olduğu şeyler aynı zamanda benimde, bunu biliyorsun." Bunu en ufak bir şüpheye bile yer vermeden söyledi. Yixing ise bu sefer cevap vermemiş ve şamanın kolundan zorla tutarak kaldırmıştı. Şaman şövalyenin elleri arasında bir yaprak gibi titrediğini söylese Sehun hiçte abartmış olmazdı. Kadın korkuyordu hemde çok ve bu Sehun'a bir an için çok saçma göründü. İlk korktuğunda onu gördüğünü düşündüğü için olduğunu sanmıştı ama durum böyle değildi. Ayrıca korkusu Yixing'i görmesiyle daha da artmıştı. Yixing keskin yüz hatlarına eklenen soğuk bakışlar ve ifadesiz suratla her zaman biraz korkutucu görünürde zaten ama şimdi sebebin bu olmadığına emindi. Şamanı korkutan daha başka bir şey vardı... Ve tam da burası Sehun'un ilgisini çekmeyi başarmıştı.

Şövalye başını yan yatırarak, "Seninle ne yapacağız biz şimdi?" diye alçak tonda mırıldandı. Amacı bir cevap beklemek değildi, sadece bu durumdan fazlasıyla eğleniyormuş gibiydi. Şaman gözlerini büyütürken itiraz edercesine başını iki yana salladı. "Ben sadece bana söyleneni yaptım, lütfen izin verin açıklayayım." Bu sözler Yixing için hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyordu. Başını omzu üzerinden hafifçe Suho'ya doğru çevirdi ve gelecek her hangi bir komutu bekledi. Tek eli sımsıkı bir şekilde tehditkâr bir biçimde şamanın kolundan tutmaya devam ediyordu.

Suho kardeşinin beyaz yanağını hafifçe okşarken derin bir nefes verdi. Gözlerinde kısa bir kararsızlık akarken aslında odadaki bu durumun onu çokta endişelendirmediğini de o an anladı Sehun. Abisi şu an çok daha farklı şeyler için kafa yoruyordu. Aslında tüm bu olanlara ikisi de hiç şaşırtmamıştı. Sehun'un yerdeki bedenini yavaşça yere bırakırken kalkmış ve bakışlarını sonunda şaman ile buluşturmuştu.

"Galiba bu atak için bundan daha iyi zaman olamazdı."

Ve Yixing o anda istediği gizli komutu almış ve belinde asılı duran orta boydaki bıçağı çıkararak; hızlı bir şekilde, tereddüt bile etmeden, kadının itiraz için ağzını açmasını beklememiş ve boynunu kesmişti. Kanın metalik kokusu odaya yayılırken, gözlerindeki canlılığı kaybeden kadının artık cansız olan bedeni saniyeler içerisinde bir çuvalmış gibi yere serildi. Sehun istemsiz bir adım geriye doğru adım atarken ağzı aralanmıştı. Elini şakağına doğru götürdü. Beyni tüm düşünceleri aynı aynda misafir ederken sadece tek bir sese odaklandı. Emindi, Suho ona aynen şunu söylemişti; Şaman bizi görünce boynunu kesti.

Abisi hiçbir zaman güvenilir bir kaynak olmamıştı zaten.

Yixing bedenden uzaklaşmak için birkaç adım geriye giderken, "Artık suçu birilerine atmak için düşünmemize gerek kalmadı," dedi. Suho ise ölmüş bedene daha yakından bakmak için eğilirken başını sallamakla yetinmişti. Bir süre aralarında kısa bir sessizlik yaşanırken, Sehun boğazındaki yumruğu gidermek için bir hayli mücadele etmesi gerekti. Aralarındaki konuşmalara ve gördüğü manzaraya anlam yüklemesine bile gerek yoktu, her şey çok açık bir şekilde belliydi. Tüm söylenen sözler, anlatılan olaylar ve tutarsızlıkların nedeni artık tam olarak belliydi. Lexa ile olan ormandaki konuşması bir şekilde kafasının arkasında yankılanıyordu. Az önceki tepkisi yok olurken, ufak bir şaşkınlık hissini varla yok arası bir çizgide hissetti. İkiliye bakarken bir tarafı bunları zaten bildiğini söylüyordu. O yüzdende çok büyük bir tepki bile verememişti.

Yixing kanlı bıçağı üstündeki kıyafete sildi ve geri yerine takarken bakışları kısaca Suho'ya dokundu. Gözleri kısılmıştı. "Ejderhaları, Daxos'a ne zaman teslim etmeyi düşünüyorsunuz?" diye sordu. Diğerinden her hangi bir cevap alamayınca devam etti. "Prens uyanmadan bunu halletsek iyi olur, uyandığında ilk işi onları sormak olacak."

Şimdi Sehun'un beklediği ve büyük ihtimal buraya asıl gönderilme nedeni olan ana gelmişlerdi.

Veliaht Prensin dudakları cansız bir gülümse kıvrılırken ifadesi artık daha tereddüt doluydu. Ayağa kalkmadan önce, "Doğru olanı yapıyorum, değil mi?" diye sorma gereği bile duymuştu. Aslında sadece cesaret sözlerine ihtiyacı vardı. Yixing de onun istediğini vermekten hiç çekinmiyordu.

"Daxos ile bir anlaşma yaptınız Majesteleri, ejderhaları ona vereceksiniz ve böylece o da size gerekli desteği sağlayacak. Şimdiden birçok kişiyi etkilemeyi başardınız bile."

Daxos... Onları bu kalede ağırlayan ve Suho'nun evlilik haberini ilk olumlu tepki veren zengin lord. Bazı şeyler asla tesadüf olmamıştı.

"Fakat Daxos da dünyanın en güvenilir adamı değil."

"Ne güzel işte birbirinizi bulmuşsunuz," dedi Sehun da sinirle aralarındaki konuşmaya karışarak. Kimse onu duymadı.

Yixing'in dudaklarına ufak, aşağılayıcı bir sırıtış yerleştiğinde Sehun bunu silmek için yüzüne yumruk atmak istedi. "Onu sadece bir süre oyalamak için ejderhaları vereceğiz. Daha sonra yatağında bilinmeyen bir sebepten ötürü ölü bulunduğunda, kimsenin bunu çok önemsemediği bir zamanda gelecek."

Suho, şövalyesinin söylediklerini mantıklı bulsa da hala kafasını karıştıran bazı şeyler vardı, ona rağmen plan ufak tefek ayrıntılar haricinde kusursuzdu. Tek sorun kardeşiydi. "Sehun muhtemelen deliye dönecek," dediğinde odada ki üç çift gözünde odağı yerde, her şeyden habersiz yatan prensin üzerinde durdu. Evet, diye düşündü Sehun. Kesinlikle deliye dönecekti.

Suho prens ile ilgilenmek için odada kaldığında, Sehun odadan çıkan Yixing'in peşine takıldı. Kimsenin onun varlığını hissetmemesi ona daha çok özgürce hareket etmesini sağlıyordu. Bu durum hem onun için avantajken hem de bir o kadar da dezavantajdı. Büyük koridorlardan geçtiklerinde, aşağıdaki hala devam eden partinin sesleri de yukarıya kadar çıktı. Eğer ejderhaların orada durmaya devam ettiğini bilseydi ilk işi oraya gitmek olurdu. Fakat yavrular Yixing'in bildiği bir yerde, Daxos'a verilmek üzere bekletiliyordu. Eğer şaman hiç odasına gelmeseydi ve ejderhayı kaçırmak gibi bir düşünceye sahip olmasaydı, Yixing o zaman nasıl bir plan kuracaktı? Ya da zaten en başından beri planı bu muydu? Sehun onun sırtını izleyerek arkadan takip ederken aklında sadece bunlar vardı.

Yixing hakkında ne kadar az şey bildiğini daha yeni ciddi ciddi düşünmeye başlamıştı. Bu adamın hikayesini tam olarak bilmediği gibi, Suho'ya olan bu derin bağlılığının da nereden geldiğini hiçbir zaman öğrenmemişti. Belki de bu adamı zamanında yeteri kadar ciddiye almamak yaptığı en büyük hatalardan biriydi.

Yixing kalenin neredeyse hiç kullanılmamış yerlerini hiç zorlanmadan girdi. Beyaz granit duvarlar arasında ve yine onun gibi olan merdivenlerden ikisi de yer altına doğru giderek sessizce aşağıya indiler. Duvarlardaki meşaleler kendilerince aydınlatma yapsa da aslında ışık yeterli değildi, yine de Yixing hiç zorlanmadan yolunu bulabilmişti. Büyük bir demir kapının önüne geldiklerinde ikisi de durdu. Şövalye parmak eklemleriyle kapıyı bir kez tıklattığında, çok fazla beklemeleri gerek kalmadan kapı gürültüyle açıldı. Yixing içeriye girdiğinde Sehun da aceleyle onu takip etti. Kapı kapandığında hayalet güçleriyle yine içeriye geçip geçemeyeceğini bilmiyordu. Kapıyı açan iri yarılı, saçlarını tıraş etmiş ve çenesinde uzun bir top sakalı bırakmış olan adamı ilk kez görüyordu. Odaya girdiklerinde kalın duvarların engellediği seslerde böylece duyulmaya başlandı. Sehun bir an için gerçekten kalbinin yerinden çıkacağını düşündü. Bu sesleri duymayalı o kadar uzun zaman olmuştu ki, ama hala dünmüş gibi çok net hatırlıyordu. İri yarılı adam önünden çekildiğinde nihayet arkasında sakladıkları ve az önceki sesin sahipleri de ortaya çıkmıştı. Kocaman masanın üstündeki kafeste bulunanlar; yavru ejderhalarından başkası değildi.

Yavruların üçü de burada bulunmaktan ne kadar nefret ettiklerini gösterircesine ağızlarını açarak itiraz dolu hayvani sesler çıkartıyorlar, kafesin parmakları arasındaki o küçük boşluktan geçmeye çalışıyorlar ve ağızları açarak dışarıya buhar üflüyorlardı. Ateş çıkarma konusunda hala tam olarak becerikli değillerdi, bazen farkında olmadan içgüdülerini takip ederek bunu başarırken, bazen ise isteseler de bunu başaramıyorlardı. Zaten o kalın demir parmaklarda o küçük ateşleri için fazlasıyla dayanıklıydı. Sehun dudaklarını birbirini sımsıkı bastırarak onlara doğru yürüdü. Attığı her adım onla beraber ağır bir yükü daha çekiyormuş gibiydi.

Elleri parmaklıkları kavramak için tutmaya çalıştığında ise sanki boşluktan geçirmeye çalışıyormuş gibi kayboldu ve sonra tekrar geri geldi. Kendi bedeni hariç diğer hiçbir şeyi tutamıyordu. Cadı, Sehun'un geçmişe her hangi müdahale etmemesi için gereken tüm önlemi almıştı. Gözleri hayal kırıklığıyla kısılırken, yavrulara daha yakından bakmak dışında hiçbir şey yapamamış olması kalbinin giderek daha da sıkışmasına neden oldu. Göğsünün tam ortasında derin bir ağrı vardı ve o acı hiç geçmemek üzere kendini oraya gömmüştü. Onlara sesini duyurabilmek isterdi. Sakin olmalarını, burada, yanlarında bulunduğunu ve onları korumak için bu sefer her şeyi yapacağını söylemek... Ama tüm bunlar sadece bir başka yalan olmuş olurdu. Gözlerindeki korkuyu silemezdi, titreyen ve sinirle kasılmış vücutlarını parmaklarıyla okşayarak sakinleştiremezdi. O her zamanki işe yaramazlığıyla seyirci kalmaktan başka hiçbir halt yapamazdı. Sehun'un hayatı tam bir kısır döngü gibiydi, ne kadar uzaklaşmaya başlasa da kendini bir süre sonra hep aynı yerde buluyordu.

Çok uzun süre geçmesine gerek kalmadan kapı tekrar çaldı ve iri yarılı adam kapıyı açtığında bu sefer ki konuk, beklenen misafir Daxos'du. Arkasındaki bir korumasıyla içeriye girdiğinde, orta yaşlı siyahi olan adam tüm kırışıklarıyla ejderhaları görünce gülümsedi. Gözleri hiç hoş şeyler vaat etmeyen bir görüntüyle parlamıştı. Sehun tek bir bakışla bile onun niyetini anladı. Bu adamın amacını çok iyi biliyordu. Lexa ejderhaların yaraları konusunda doğruyu söylemişti. Ejderhaları kendi kölesi gibi davranacak ve onları bir şekilde yanında tutmaya çalışacaktı. Buna karşı çıkan yavruları da eğitim yoluyla hizaya getirmeyi düşünüyordu. Bu eğitimde, yaşlı piçin zihnindeki en pis yollardan geçiyordu.

Gözünün önüne gelen görüntüler bile nefesini keserken kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı ama bu imkansızdı. Birde Diğer Sehun'un yükselmeye başlayan siniri ortaya çıktığında prens artık resmen bir ateş topuna dönmek üzereydi. Adama doğru gidip yüzüne bir yumruk attığında, eli tekrardan kaybolarak yüzün içinden geçmiş ve sonra tekrar yerine gelmişti. Dudakları yeni küfürlerini sıralamak için aralandı.

Daxos yanından geçip gitmiş ve az önce Sehun'un durduğu yerde, ejderhalara daha yakından bakmıştı. Onların çırpınış sesleri büyük ihtimal kulağına şarkı sözleri gibi geliyordu. Büyülenmiş gibi parmağını demirlerinin arasından geçirdi ve Jongin'in kanadına dokunmaya çalıştı. Bir insanın yapacağı en büyük hatalardan birini yapmıştı. Hiçbir ejderha bir yabancının kendisine asla ama asla dokunmasına izin vermezdi. Kai diğer yönden çıkarak adamın farkına bile varmasına zaman vermeden parmağını sert bir şekilde ısırdı. Sivri dişlerini geçirirken eş zamanlı olarak adamdan kocaman bir çığlık yükseldi. Hepsi sadece birkaç saniye sürmüştü. Daxos artık sadece 9 parmağa sahipti.

"Aferin oğluma," dedi Sehun gururla.

Fakat Daxos'ın adamı, sahibini kurtarmak için kafesi gürültüyle aşağıya doğru itti. Kafes sert bir şekilde yere düştüğünde yavrularda bu düşüşten nasibini almıştı. Kedi yavrusu gibi acıyla mırıldandıklarında, Sehun farkında olmadan elleri yumruk şeklini aldı ve tırnaklarını sertçe avuç içine geçirdi. Hiçbir şey yapamamak olmak ilk defa bu kadar canını yakıyordu. Olup bitene müdahale ederek her şeyi değiştirmek, tüm kaderi baştan kendisi yazmak istese, çok şey mi istemiş olurdu? O bunu hak etmeyecek kadar lanetli miydi? Belki de öyleydi.

Daxos yüzünü acıyla buruştururken, "Bunların... iyi bir derse ihtiyacı var," dedi kesik kesik ama sert bir sesle.

Yixing ise onlara ne olacağını hiç umursamıyordu. "Nasıl isterseniz," diyerek basit ve kısa bir cevap vermekle yetinmişti.

Diğerlerinin saçma konuşmalarını takip edemeyecek kadar kendini bir süre bırakmıştı. İri kıyım adam kafesi yerden alıp diğerlerinin peşinden odayı terk ettiğinde Sehun olduğu yerde durdu ve son kez yavrulara baktı. Burasının son durak olduğunu biliyordu. Yavrular yorgunlukla başlarını eğmişlerdi ve artık ses de çıkarmıyorlardı. Acıkmışlardı ve en önemli Sehun'u özlemişlerdi ama artık Sehun'un onları kurtarmaya gelmeyeceğini sonunda anlamışlar gibi beklemekten de vazgeçmişlerdi.

Sehun onları hayal kırıklığına uğrattığını görebiliyordu.

Tek başına zindan gibi olan odada kaldığında derin bir nefes aldı ve kimsenin duymayacağını bilerek nefesini bitene kadar bağırdı. Bir şekilde sinirini atmaya çalışıyordu. Boğazı acıyla yandığında bile durmadı. Bağırmaları daha sonradan kelimelere dönüştü.

"Neden beni bu zamana yolladın!"

"Göndereceksen en azından müdahale etmeme de izin vermeliydin!"

Ve en sonunda ağzından kendinin bile anlamadığı şeyler çıktı.

Sehun bir süre derin nefes alarak ayakta dikilirken zamanın ilerlediğini biliyordu. Gözleri yaşlarla dolmuş olsa bile ağlamamak için tüm vücudunu sıkmaya devam etti. Sessizlik içinde duyguları ve hissettikleriyle mücadele etti. Suho bunu ona yapmamalıydı. Neden her seferinde onun tarafından ihanete uğramak zorundaydı ki... Neden artık listesinde onun adını yazmak zorundaydı?

"Bu sana hediyemdi."

Ve Cadı gösterinin son bulmasıyla çıkmaya karar vererek odada belirmişti. Sehun histerik bir kahkaha atarken dışarıdan çıldırmış gibi göründüğünü biliyordu. Belki de zaten çıldırmıştı. En azından Cadı da bunu açıkça belli etmişti. Boğazındaki pütürlüğü gidermek için yutkundu ve yanan gözlerini elleriyle ovuştururken, "Cadılar karşılıksız hiçbir şey yapmaz," dedi aksini kabul etmeyen kısık bir sesle. Az önce bağırması yüzünden sesi şimdi içine kaçmış gibiydi.

Yaşlı kadın omzunu silkti. "Karşılığında küçük bir ödüle hayır demem elbette."

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak tekrardan göğsünü şişirdi ve sorusunu bıkkınca yineledi: "Neden bana böyle bir 'hediye' verme gereği duydun? Ayrıca hediye bile olduğundan emin değilim. Bunları sadece anlatabilirdin, böyle bir gösteriye gerek var mıydı?" Her ne kadar böyle söylese de kendi de biliyordu ki; duymakla görerek tecrübe etmenin etkileri çok daha farklıydı.

Cadı abartılı bir şekilde elini önemsiz dermiş gibi havada salladı ve "Bizler drama görmeyi severiz," dedi. Bu sadece Sehun'un kızgınlıkla gözlerinin tekrar parlamasına neden oldu.

"Pekala bu hassas konuyu geride bırakarak asıl meseleye geçebiliriz, tatlım."

"Senin karşıladığında istediğin şeye yani."

Yaşlı cadı onaylarcasına başını salladı. "Sen çok zor bir şey istemeyeceğim merak etme. En azından sana ulaşmak için verdiğim onca çabaya karşın, sen o kadar zorlanmayacaksın."

Sehun sessiz kalarak devam etmesi için tek kaşını kaldırdı. Bedeni artık yavaşça güçsüzleşmeye başlamıştı ve bunun tek nedeni de az önceki duygu travması değildi. Buradaki zamanının dolduğunu hissediyordu.

"Beni geri getirmeni istiyorum senden."

"Geri getirmek?"

"Evet, yarı ölüler dünyasından beni geri getirmeni istiyorum."

Prens artık şaşırmak için bile fazlasıyla yorgun, bitkindi. Yavaşça, "Yarı ölüler dünyası?" diye sorarak daha fazla ayrıntı vermesini istedi.

"Olayın din mantığına girmeyeceğim yoksa dipsiz bir çukura düşeriz ve geri çıkmak için o kadar da vaktimiz yok. Diyebileceğim şu ki; her ölüm tamamen bir son değildir. Bazen sana yeni sayfa açar, bazense sayfanın sonunda kesme işaretiyle ayrılan ve devamı için başka sayfaya geçen bir sözcük olursun. İşte yarı ölüler dünyası böyle bir şey."

Anlaşılan Cadının kısa anlatma şekli buydu. Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Yani sen bir sözcüksün?"

"Evet. Yani hayır! Sadece doğaüstü bir olaya sebep olmak ya da ölüme yol açmak bizi burada tutsak ediyor. Hem buradasın hem de değilsin. Yarımsın ve seni tamamlayan şey diğer tarafta. Fakat hiçbir zaman öteki tarafa geçemezsin. İnan bu durum hiçte zevkli değil, tatlım."

Ses tonundan bile o tarafta hiçte hoş şeyler yaşanmadığını belli ediyordu. "Bunu nasıl yapacağım peki?" diye sordu. Yapmayı elbette istemiyordu ama merak etmişti. O hep ölümün tamamen bir son olduğunu düşünmüştü, her şeyin bittiğini ve gerisinin artık bir önemi olmadığını. Ama belki de herkes cezasını böyle alıyordu.

Cadı sanki Sehun'un aklından geçenleri duymuş gibi tekrar birkaç dişini göstererek gülümsedi ve çok kolay bir şeyden söz ediyormuş gibi, "Yapman gereken tek şey benim için birini öldürmek," dedi.

Yaşlı cadı Prensten istediği gibi tepkileri alamayınca sıkıntıyla ona biraz daha yaklaştı. Sanki zorunda değilmiş ama iyilik yapmaya çalışıyormuş gibi bir havaya bürünerek, "Suho'nun şu an da nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?" diye sordu. Bu sefer aldığı tepki tam istediği gibiydi. Sehun beklemediği atak karşısında şaşırarak ona bakıyordu.

"Abin, Suho şu an Elflerin elinde mahkum. Ve Elfler inan ona çokta nazik davranmıyorlar."

Eliyle yüzünü sıvazladı bir süre. Bu bilginin ona ne anlam ifade ettiğini düşündü. Bir şey hissetmiş miydi? İntikam ya da ona benzer bir şey? Bulduğu sonuç koca bir hiçlikti. "Bu nasıl oldu?" diye sordu cadının meraklı bakışları eşliğinde. Sesi kendisine bile fazlasıyla duygusuz gelmişti. Tabularında ki taşlar artık eksikti.

"Orasını bilmiyorum, birileri bir şekilde onu bulup götürmüş olmalı."

"Neden peki? Yani Suho ne işlerine yarayacak ki?"

"Suho bir işlerine yaramayacak. Abin sadece bir köprü."

"Ne köprüsü?"

Cadı, bunu biliyorsun dermiş gibi gözlerini baydı.

"Senin ve Elflerin arasında bir köprü. Elfler seni bekliyor ve büyük ihtimal bunun da nedenini biliyorsun."

Artık biliyordu.

"Ve Elfler, Demir Tahtın yeni Kralıyla epey ilgililer. Aralarında ittifak olduğunu bile söyleyebilirim, belki bilmek istersin diye düşündüm."

Sözlerindeki gerçek anlam belliydi. Sana o kadar yardımcı oldum, bence anlaşma yapabiliriz.

Eski Kralın uzun zaman önce öldüğünü duymuştu Sehun. Hatta bu karışıklıkta eğer Suho'nun yeterli gücü olsaydı, saldırmak için tek bir an bile düşünmezdi. Kralın üç çocuğu ve bir de erkek kardeşi vardı. Haliyle bu dördü tahtta hak sahibi olduğunu iddia ederek kendi aralarında uzun ve kanlı bir savaşa girdiler. Fakat sonuç kimsenin beklemediği bir şekilde, halk ve askerler tarafından en az destek görmesine rağmen en küçük kardeş olan tahta çıkmayı başarmıştı. Şimdi düşününce aslında bu işte de bir tuhaflık olduğu o zamandan beri belliydi.

Sehun hala yanmaya devam gözlerini ona dikerken sadece donuk ve ifadesizdi. Bu gece zihni düşünmek için diğer günlere göre çok daha fazla çalışacaktı. Prens gözlerini yumarken karanlığın onu tekrar sardığını hissetti. Sıcak ve ılık bir his içinden geçerken sanki deliksiz bir uykuya dalmıştı. Oysa bu imkansızdı. Sehun'u rüyalarında sadece kabusları karşılardı.

£££

Karanlığın içinde, tek başına yerde uzandığını ve gökyüzünü izlediğini sandı. Kendisi ne kadar karanlık tarafta olsa da, yıldızlar büyük ışıltılarıyla parlıyordu. Göz kamaştırıcıydı ve Sehun gereksiz bir huzurla dolmuştu. İstese yıldızları tutabileceğini düşünerek ellerini havaya kaldırdığında büyü bozuldu. İsmini fısıldayan tatlı sesle ve yanağına dokunan, dışarıya inat sımsıcak olan ellerle gözlerini yavaşça açtı. Hala o duvarın dibinde oturuyordu ve sanki burada baya zaman geçirmiş gibi bedeni buz tutmuştu ve sırtı ile poposu bundan nasibini alarak ağrıyordu. Bakışlarındaki odağı düzeltmek için kirpiklerini kırpıştırdığında, hemen yanında diz çökmüş ve kaşlarını çatarak onu dikkatli izleyen koyu gözleri yeni fark etti.

"Geri döndüm," farkında olmadan mırıldandığında, esmer olan anlamsız bakışlarını daha uzun süre tutmuştu. Ellerini Sehun'un sırtına götürdü ve onu kendine yaslayıp kaldıracakken, diğeri kalkmayı reddederek bunu engellemişti.

Kai derin bir nefes bıraktı. Yakınında bulunan yüzün her bir ayrıntısına dikkatle bakarken, ifadesi hala sert ve kızgındı. Bu konuşmayı odalarında yapmayı düşünüyordu ama Sehun bulunduğu yerden kalkmayı düşünmüyordu bile. "Geri mi döndün? Aptal mısın sen?"

Sehun dudaklarını aralamaya çalıştı fakat esmer olan o kadar sinirliydi ki, konuşmasına izin vermemişti. Sadece söylemek istediklerine devam ediyordu.

"Eğer seni meyhanenin çıkışında bulmasaydım her yeri alt üst edecektim." Sesi, eğer aksi bir durum olsaydı onu bulmak için her şeyi yapacağı konusunda emin ve tereddütsüzdü.

Sehun boş gözlerini kırpıştırıp cevap vermediğinde, bir kez daha nefesini sertçe bıraktı. Yüzüne bir kez daha baktığında bu sefer bir şeyler onun duraksamasına neden olmuştu. "Sözümü dinleyip orada durmalı ya da odaya çıkmalıydın," dedi. Sesi eskisi kadar kızgın değildi, daha çok endişeliydi. Sehun, Kai tarafından gördüğü ilk defa bu ilgi karşısında derin bir nefes aldı ve sadece başını salladı.

Kai'nin konuştukları duyuyor ve anlıyor olsa bile zihni artık sarhoşluktan değil, bambaşka bir sebepten dolayı tamamen pusluydu. En azından gördüğü şeylerin kendi ileri düzeyindeki hayal gücü sayesinde olmadığını, avucundaki bıçağın açtığı yaranın ince sızısı sayesinde emindi. Elini kaldırsa izi de görebilirdi. Kalbi kaburgalarını zorlayarak göğsüne vururken tek bir şey haykırıyordu ve Sehun ilk defa bugün doğru sesi dinledi. Kai ondan konuşmasını beklerken, o diğerini şaşırtarak başını esmer olanın omzuna koydu ve gözlerini yumdu. Böylece kurumuş yaşlarda kısa bir anlığına yanaklarını ıslattı. Gecenin soğukluğu ikisinin arasından geçerken, Kai neye ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyormuş gibi ona istediği sessizliği sunmuş ve ona yaslanmasına izin vermişti. 'Ne oldu?' diye sormamıştı bile. Bu sorunun şu an çok aptalca olduğunun farkındaydı. Bir ara Sehun sırtındaki kolların daha sıkılaşarak onu sardığını ve esmer olanın aradaki mesafeyi kaparak daha da yaklaştığını hissetti. Kai şimdi ona sarılıyordu ve Sehun artık soğuğu hissetmiyordu. Burnunu çekerek aldığı daha fazla cesaretle yüzünü onun boynuna doğru çıkarmış ve oradaki sıcaklık daha fazla hoşuna giderken, kendi soğuk nefesini de boynuna çarpmasına izin vermişti. Tek amacı Kai'nin gerçek ve şu an yanında olduğunu daha yakından hissetmekti. Yanındaydı ve güvendeydi...

Bu pozisyonda ne kadar zaman geçtiğini ikisi de bilmiyordu ama Sehun bu durumdan şikayetçi değildi. Kai'nin şu an ne düşündüğünü kafasına takmadı. Kendini öncekine göre daha iyi hissetmeyi başardığında yumduğunu gözlerini açtı ve kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı. Kirpik uçları her kırpıştırdığında esmer olanın boynuna temas ettiğinde, Kai bundan hiç rahatsız olmamış ya da olsa bile tepki göstermemişti. En azından Kai onun sessiz kelimelerini nezaketle karşılamış ve onun gibi sessizce kabul etmişti. Prens aslında uzun zamandır buna ne kadar ihtiyacı olduğunu, birisinin tesellisinin sıcaklığını özlediğini hiç bilmiyordu. Belki de bu birinin bir başkası değil de, onu sıcak tutan ve sımsıkı sarılarak yanında olduğunu belirten kişinin aslında Kai olmasıydı sebep. O an istese Kai'nin onunla her yere gidebileceğine emin oldu.

Kendini yavaşça uzaklaştırdığında sırtındaki kollar kasılsa da, bir müddet sonra onun isteğine uyarak kollarındaki baskıyı azalttı ama geri çekmeyi reddetti. Aralarındaki mesafe uzak değildi, hala yeterince yakındı öyle ki Sehun esmer olanın nefesini yüzünde hissedebiliyordu. Bakışlarını ona çevirdiğinde Kai'nin yüzü karanlıkta kaldığı için tam olarak onu görmeyi başaramamıştı. Yine de iki siyah göz karanlığa rağmen bir cam gibi parlamaya devam ediyordu. İrislerinden yansımasına bakarak bile kendisinin ne kadar berbat göründüğünü söyleyebilirdi Prens. Kafasının içine bir fil oturmuş sürekli zıplayıp duruyordu. Dahası diğer Sehun da bu gece ona rahat vermeyi düşünmüyordu. Ama tüm bunlara rağmen, Kai tam dibindeyken ve ona kendine göre bir yumuşaklıkla bakarken, Sehun için hiçbirinin bir önemi yoktu.

Kafasındaki pusluluk daha da artarken, tutunduğu siyah gözler bir dal gibi ona uzanıyor ama parmaklarını onu tutunmak için bile fazlasıyla güçsüz bir çaba sarf ediyordu. Ağzını açtı, vazgeçip geri kapadı ama sonra tekrar açtı. "Kai," diyerek ismini fısıldamayı başardığında, diğeri usulca dinlediğini belli etmişti. Derin bir nefes aldı.

"Sana hiçbir zaman tam olarak bir açıklama yapmadım," dedi bir süre sonra. Boğazı eskisine göre çok daha iyi olsa bile kelimeleri yine de zorla çıkıyordu. Bu sırada beyni kendine başka bir kapı daha açarak onun benliğini yavaş yavaş arka plana atıyordu.

"Mantıklı davranmaya çalışıyordum ama yaptığım tek şey aslında korkaklıktı."

Gözlerini Kai'nin gözlerine odaklarken, esmer olan tek bir duygunun bile yüzünde çizilmemesi için uğraşıyor ama yine de merak ve endişe bir şekilde kendini belli ediyordu. Kai omuzları dikleştirdi ve bu yoğun ana sıcacık bedenin aksine soğuk bir gülüş bıraktı. "Galiba bahisler açıldı," diye mırıldandı cümlelerinin altında kalan anlamları anlayarak.

"Tüm servetimi bu bahse yatırıyorum."

"En son bildiğim kadarıyla, bir prens olmana rağmen zengin değildin." Duraksadı ve ardından düşünüyormuş gibi gözlerini kıstı. "Bir krallığa da bağlı değildin. Lordum bazen prens olup olmadığınız konusunda bana yalan söylediğinizi düşünüyorum."

Kai'nin ne yapmaya çalıştığını fark ettiğinde, Sehun sadece ufak, gergin bir gülümsemeyle omzunu silkti. "Ah emin ol, kendime bir krallık almayı düşünüyorum," dedi. Fakat Kai son söylediğini ciddiye almamıştı.

Kısa bir sessiz duraksamanın ardından, uzun zamandır boğazında takılı kalan kelimelerle konuştu. Bu saatten sonra susmanın hiçbir anlamı yoktu. Ya da ortaya çıkan zayıflığı böyle düşünmesini istiyordu.

"Elfler konusunda sana nasıl yardımcı olmam gerektiğini biliyorum ama bundan önce geçmişinle ilgili sana ve Jongin'e dürüst olmalıyım."

"Geçmişim?"

"Geçmişin. Hani şu hatırlamadığın ya da sahte anılarla ile yerini doldurmaya çalıştırılan geçmişin. Sende bunun farkındasın."

Kai basık burnundan bir homurtu çıkardı. Rahatmış gibi davransa da gergin olduğu sağ şakağındaki belirginleşmeye başlayan damardan belli oluyordu. Sesinin ne kadar sert çıktığını umursamadan geceye bir başka soru yöneltti. "Sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?"

Bu soruyu cevaplamak için konuşmasına gerek yoktu, sadece göstermesi yeterliydi. Sehun da aynen öyle yaptı. Dudaklarından dökülecek yeni kelimeler yerine yüzünü Kai'ye doğru yaklaştırdı ve tekrar tam gözlerinin içine baktı. Siyah irisler irileşerek tüm duyguları özümsemek için içine çekiyormuş gibi duruyordu. Karnı gerginlikle kasılırken diğer Sehun tam olarak ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Onun sözünü dinledi ve zihnini tamamen ona bıraktı. Kai'nin suratında gördüğü şaşkınlık cesaretini kırmamış aksine yüzünü daha çok yaklaştırmasına sebep olmuştu. Nefesleri birbirine karışırken Sehun gözlerini yavaşça yumdu ve başını hafifçe sağa yatırarak kalın dudakların üstüne dokunuşunu bıraktı. Beynindeki bulanık halkalar bile bu dokunuşu hissetmesine engel değildi. Şu an bir kar fırtınası çıksa onun soğukluğunun bile farkında olmayacağına emindi Prens, dudaklarının üstündeki sıcaklık tüm vücuduna yayılarak içinde bir ateş yakmıştı. O anda Kai'nin de böyle hissettiğine emindi.

Belki en baştan beri hayal ettiği bu değildi, daha başka bir yerde ve dördünün birlikte olduğu bir anda bunu açıklasa ve o zaman tüm tepkileri göğüslese daha iyi olabilirdi. Ama artık bunun bir önemi yoktu. O gece boş sokakta ikisi de duvarın önünde otururken, Sehun dudaklarıyla Kai'nin tüm anılarını geri vermeyi tercih etmişti.


	29. Bölüm 27

Bazen sadece gözlerini açar ve bakarsın ama yine de göremezsin. Bazen ise gözlerin kapalı olduğu halde göremediğin kadar şey görür ve keşfedersin. Bazıları yanıltıcı, bazıları ise hiç olmadığı kadar gerçektir. Önemli olan senin hangisini tercih ettiğindi belkide. Tüm hayatını kör olarak yaşamak bile isteyebilirsin, gerçekler her zaman güzel ve tatlı olmayabilir. Diğerlerinin aksine yalanlarla yaşamak sahte olsa bile en azından daha rahatlatıcı da gelebilir. Ya da bu da sadece kendini kandırmanın bir diğer bahanesi. Ne zaman istemediğim bir durumla karşılaşsam bir şekilde kendimi kandırmaya devam etmem gibi. Görmezden gelinince sanki hiç olmamış gibi davranmak her zaman daha kolay oluyor, kötü yanı ise... hiç bir zaman sonsuza kadar devam etmiyor. Bunu birkaç kez deneyimlemiştim bile.

Güneş dün gecenin soğukluğunu götürdüğü gibi yerine fazlasıyla sıcaklığını da getirmişti. Üstümdeki ince kıyafetlere rağmen tenime yapışmış terleri hissedebiliyordum. En azından yola çıkmadan önce kısa bir duş alsam çok daha iyi olabilirdi ama her şey o kadar ani hızlı gerçekleşmişti ki kahvaltıyı yapabildiğime şükretmeliydim belki de. Atın üstünden iki bacağımı da oynatarak gerilmiş olan kaslarımı hareket ettirerek gevşetmeye çalıştım. Bu sırada atını yanımda süren Taeyong'un bakışları pek de yardımcı olmuyordu. Tilki çocuk, alnına doğru gelen turuncu saçlarının altında kalan çekik gözleri ile sürekli bana bakışlar atıyor ve ona geri baktığımda ise hemen bakışlarını kaçırıyordu. Benden çekindiğini zaten biliyorum ama yinede bu kadar gergin olması, konunun sadece yabancı birinin yanında hissedilen basit bir gerginlik olmadığını gösteriyordu.

"Senle resmi olarak tanışmadık diye hatırlıyorum," diyerek öylesine laf attım.

Ona karşı konuşmuş olmam onu şaşırtmış olsa gerek, gözlerini kocaman açtı ve bakışlarını hemen geri kaçırarak önüne döndü. Benden neden bu kadar çekiniyordu ki? Benden korkması için hiçbir durum yoktu, onunla konuşma fırsatım bile olmamıştı daha önce. Dışarıdan çok da korkutucu göründüğümü düşünmüyorum, en azından daha önce böyle bir tepki hiç almamıştım.

Bir daha düşün, diye fısıldadı diğer Sehun. Ateşin tenimde bıraktığı hissi hayal meyal hatırlarken bir an için duraksadım.

Rahat davranmaya çalışarak sesimi olabildiğince daha yumuşatmaya çalışırken, bu küçük tilki çocuğun benden korkması en son isteyeceğim şeydi. "Ben Sehun ve senin adında Taeyong, değil mi?"

Kısa bir an duraksamanın ardından küçük bir baş sallamayla beni onayladı. Çekik gözleri sanki bir şey arıyormuş gibi etrafta gezerken derin bir nefes aldım. Yol uzundu ve ben zar zor tuttuğum benliğimin tekrar iç savaşa girmesini ve derin düşüncelere dalmasını istemiyorum. Dünden kalma üstümde bir çöküntü, taşların altında kalıp ezilmiş gibi hisseden bir bedenim vardı. Sadece kafamı dağıtacak bir şeyler lazımdı, yoksa düşünmeye başladığım an sanki hiç sonu gelmeyecekmiş gibi duran derin bir çukur beni içine çekecekti ve o çukurda beni bekleyen bir çift siyah göz vardı.

"Ne zamandır Donghun'u tanıyorsun?" diye sordum tam önümüzde ilerleyen Donghun'un sırtına bakarken. Orta yaşlı adam beni görmezden gelme konusunda kararlıydı.

Taeyong bu sefer az da olsa gülümseyerek benim gibi Donghun'a kısa bir bakış attı. Omzunu silkerek, "Doğduğumdan beri?" dedi.

"Şu an kaç yaşındasın?"

"16."

İstemsiz güler gibi ses çıkarttım. "Sana karşı tam bir koruyucu baba olsa gerek."

Benim şakacı yaklaşıma oldukça ciddi bir şekilde karşılayıp tekrar küçük bir baş sallamasıyla beni onaylamıştı. Bu konuda çokta şikayetçiymiş gibi görünmüyordu. Eskisi gibi artık gergin durmadığında bende kendimi hafiflemiş hissettim, her ne kadar şu an o duygunun yanından bile geçmemiş olsam da. Sohbetimiz devam ettiğinde ufak şakalar yapmaya başladım ve böylece, inanılması zor ama Taeyong'un gülmesini bile sağladım. Bugün yapabildiğim tek iyi şey buydu. Bir süre sonra konuşmalarımız çok arasında, "Neden başta benden çekiniyordun?" diye sordum. Bunu gerçekten merak ediyordum. Başını öne eğdi ve atının başını okşarken kısa bir süreliğine cevabı düşündü. Aslında nasıl söylemesi gerektiğine karar vermeye çalışıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Çünkü sen tuhafsın," dedi sonunda tekrar bana baktığında. Gözlerimdeki karasızlığı fark ettiğinde ise daha açıklayıcı bir şekilde devam etti. Sanki çok imkansız bir şeyin mucizevi bir şekilde olmasına tanıklık ediyormuş gibi bir heyecan vardı sesinde.

"Daha önce hiç bir insanla tanışmamıştım ve genelde buradakiler insanlardan nefret eder. Ama sen bir şekilde aramıza girdin ve etrafta seninle ilgili bir çok hikaye dönüyor. Dahası... insan olmana rağmen ejderhalarla bu kadar yakın olman, onların sana zarar vermemesi herkesi şaşırttığı gibi bazı şeyleri sorgulatmaya başladı. Benim içinse... ilk önceleri cadı olduğunu düşünmüştüm ama bir cadı olmayacak kadar iyi görünüyordun."

Derin bir nefes bıraktım ve "Kesinlikle bir cadı gibi görünmüyorum," dedim zihnimde canlanan anıyı silmek için başımı iki yana sallarken. Dilimle kurumuş dudağımı yalarken karıncalanan avuç içimi de tamamen görmezden gelmeye devam ettim.

"Şimdi hakkımda ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Sen bizim gibi değilsin... sadece sensin."

Sorarken ciddi bile değildim ama Taeyong yine oldukça ciddi bir şekilde bakarken cevabı için düşünmemişti bile. Boğazımdaki baskı artarken, bu kadar basit bir cevabının beni daha iyi hissettirebilmesi tuhaftı. Üstümdeki yıkılmış taşlar hala yerinde dursa bile, bir şekilde gerçekten gülümsemeyi başarabildim. Belki de üstümüze yapıştırılan kalıplar bizi boğuyor, nefes almamızı zorlaştırıyordu.

Birkaç saatin ardından tanıdık yollara artık girdiğimizde eve yaklaşmıştık ve böylece omzumdaki yük kendini belli edercesine baskısını arttırdı. Atımdan dikkatli bir şekilde inerken önce kapının açılma sesini ardından Jongin'in "Sonunda," söylenmeleriyle bize yaklaştığını duydum. Yüzüme zorla yerleştirdiğim gülümsemeyle ona döndüğümde, benim aksine o kendini iyi görünmek için hiçte zorlamamıştı. Kaşlarını çatmış ve yüzündeki somurtmayla beraber yanımda durduğunda söyleyeceği şeylere kendimi hazırladım. Bu bakışı kesinlikle iyi tanıyorum.

"Neredeydiniz siz?" diye sordu ilk olarak. Omzunu silktim ve sahte gülümsememle, "Wendy sana söylemedi mi?" diye geri sordum. Sorusuna soruyla karşılık verilmesinden kesinlikle hoşlanmıyordu.

"Söyledi... ama yine de bana haber vermeden gitmenize gerek yoktu. Ben de sizinle gelebilirdim."

"Sadece şehre uğradık çok da bir şey yaptığımız söylenemez."

Kahve saçlarını eliyle daha da bozarken, "Tüm gece ne yaptınız peki?" diye sordu. Sesinden bile bu durumdan ne kadar rahatsız olduğu belli oluyordu. Sadece dik dik bakmakla yetindim. Kafamın içinde fırtınalar zaten yeterince rahatsız ediciyken onları kelimelere dökmeye hiç niyetim yoktu. Ya da kelimeleri nasıl birleştirip anlatacağımı bilememem en büyük sorundu. Hiç kimseye hiçbir şey açıklamak zorunda değildim, hayal kırıklığıyla bulanmış kalbimin sesini kimsenin duymasına ihtiyacım olmadığı gibi.

Bir süre dikkatlice yüzümü inceledikten sonra bakışlarını benden çekti ve diğerlerinin üstünde durdu. Kızgınlıktan fark etmediği ayrıntıyı yeni bulduğunda kaşlarını kaldırdı ve şaşkınca bana geri döndü. Herkesin merak ettiği ama cevabı olmayan soruyu sormak için dudaklarını ayırdığında daha konuşmasına fırsat bile vermeden sözünü kestim. Boğazımdaki baskıya rağmen sesimin güçlü çıkmasına dikkat etmek için ekstra çaba sarf etmek zorunda kalmak beni olduğundan daha kötü hissettirmemişti.

"Kai yok," dedim derin bir nefes almadan önce. "Onu görmedim."

Onu geceden beri bir daha görmedim.

Başka bir şey söylemeye gerek duymadan atın üstündeki çantamı aldım ve kimseyle göz teması kurmadan doğruca içeriye girdim. Kalbim tekrar aynı sızıyla ağrımaya ve aynı şeyleri fısıldamaya devam etti.

Onu lanet olasıca geceden beri bir daha görmedim.

£££

Sıcak suyun altında bedenimin her bir köşesi buruşana kadar kalmak, rahat yatağımda uyumak, sevdiğim yemekleri yemek, beni oyalayacak kadar yeterli değildi. Zamanın akıp gitmesini sağlıyordu bir şekilde ama ben sanki donmuş gibi zamanın bana işlemesine izin vermiyordum. Ben hala o soğuk geceye aittim, zihnim orada takılı kalmış ve ileriye gitmeyi reddetmişti.

Pişman değilim, o duygunun yakınından bile geçmiyorum hatta ama bir şekilde 'keşke' bana oradan göz kırpmaya devam ediyor. Hata yapıp yapmadığımı bana sorgulatıyor, diğer yolu gösteriyor. Ama zaten uzun süre o yoldan gitmiş biriydim ben ve her ne kadar çukur dolu olsa da yeni yolu seçmeyi tercih etmiştim. Kai'ye her şeyi söylemek istedim, o an için beni anlayacağını ve her şekilde arkamda duracağından nedensiz bir şekilde emindim. Sadece bunu nasıl yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyordum ve Diğer Sehun bu konuda benden daha bilgili olduğu kesindi. Belki itiraf etmiş olmamın en büyük nedeni yaşadığım duygusal boşluktu, eğer öyle bir deneyim yaşamamış olsaydım söylemeye belki de hiçbir zaman tam olarak cesaretim olmayacaktı. Diğer Sehun kararsızdı ama onun için Kai'ye şimdi söylemek önemli değildi, bu yüzden son sözü bana bırakmıştı. Zaten bir şekilde zamanı gelince o söyleyecekti. Belki de benden bile önce davranacaktı. Pişman değilim.

Parmağım yavaşça alt dudağımda gezinirken, avucumdaki karıncalanma dudaklarıma sıçramış gibi aynı sıcaklığı tekrar hissettim. Tüm bu yabancı hisler beni yavaşça itiyormuşçasına geri çekiyordu. Kaburgalarım arasındaki baslı gittikçe artarken derin bir nefes aldım ve otların üstüne uzandım. Ay ortalıklarda olmasa bile yıldızlar gökyüzünü patlatmaya devam ediyordu.

Kahretsin.

Pişmanım.

Lanet olsun ki pişmanım.

"Lütfen biri beni öldürsün..."

Ellerimle yüzümü kapatmış ve boğuk çıkan sesime inat söylenirken artık kendimle dürüst bir şekilde baş başa kaldığımı düşünüyordum. Yalan yok, bahane yok. Buraya geldiğinde nasıl davranmam konusunda önceden uzun bir süre düşünüp kararlaştırmalı ve ona göre hareket etmeliyim. Fakat bununla ilgili en ufak bir düşünce girişiminde bile kendimi tekrar kapana kısılmış bir halde buluyorum.

Kai... Şu an da neredesin? Ne yapıyorsun? Ne düşünüyorsun?

Dudaklarımız ayrıldığında gözlerindeki parlaklığa bizzat şahit oldum. Daha önce sende görmediğim, rastlamadığım bir duyguyla bana baktın. Önce korktuğunu düşündüm; titredin, etrafına baktın, derin bir nefes alıp tekrar içinde barındırdığın tüm sorularla bana döndün. Ama zaten tüm cevaplarını almıştın ama buna rağmen daha fazla soru sormak için yanıp tutuşuyordun. Endişeliydim ama sonra dudaklarının kıvrılışına şahit oldum, küçük ama çok sıcak bir gülümsemeydi. O an aslında korkmadığını sadece tüm bu duygularla nasıl baş edeceğini bilemediğini anladım. İkimiz de tamamen sessizliğe gömülürken odamıza nasıl çıktığımızı bile hatırlamıyorum. Eğer üstümdeki yorgunluk ve güç kaybı beni uykuya zorlamasaydı seninle konuşmak için çaba sarf ederdim. Susmanı, içine kapanmanı sağlamaz tam tersi tüm sorunlarımızdan kurtulmak için elimden geleni yapardım. Çünkü biliyorum, o an hissettiğin ürkeklik ve ne yapacağını bilememe duygusu içinde ki kaçma dürtüsünü harekete geçiriyor. Bende zamanında aynı şeyi yapmıştım. Suho'yu yalnız başına bırakmış ve onu seçmek yerine bir asker olarak hayatıma devam etmeyi tercih etmiştim. Kimsenin beni tanımaması, bilmemesi ihtiyacım olan tek şeydi. Belki korkaklık belki de bambaşka bir cesaret, hangisinin daha ağır bastığından emin olamasam da bildiğim tek bir şey vardı; gerçekte kim olduğum.

O an hayal kırıklığına uğramadığını biliyorum ama sabah tek başıma oda da uyanmak, seni hiçbir yerde bulamamak... artık senin hakkında hiçbir şeyden emin olmamamı sağlıyor ve bu bir şekilde aslında ikimizin ne kadar benzer olduğunu da vurguluyor. Yavruyken seni daha çok Suho'yla beraber düşünürdüm. Bunun en büyük etkisi Suho'nun ilk seni benimseyişi ve ismini ondan almış olman olabilir ama bir süre sonra sanki ileride hep onun tarafında duracakmışsın gibi hissederdim. Ona benzemek isteyeceksin, onu taklit edeceksin... Ama aslında bana daha çok benziyordun ve eğer birlikte büyümüş olsaydık belki de hayranı olduğun kişi ben olacaktım, bağ falan olmadan tamamen kendi isteğinle.

Yanımda hissettiğim hareketlik ve hemen ardından gelen koluma yaslanan sıcaklıkla bedenim kendini kasmayı bıraktı. Gözlerimi açmadım, kim olduğunu ağaçların arkasında duyduğum ilk çatırtıyla anlamıştım zaten.

"Yalnız takılmayı gerçekten seviyorsun."

Jongin her ne kadar şakayla söylemeye çalışsa da sesinde ki sitem çok açık bir şekilde kendini belli ediyordu. Otlardaki hışırtılar biraz daha arttığında rahat bir konum bulmaya çalıştığını anladım. Bir süre bu ses devam etse de en sonunda durdu ve omzu omzuma değecek kadar yaklaştı. İtiraf etmek istemesem de kendimi daha iyi hissettiğim bir gerçekti ama artık kendimle baş başa olmadığıma göre bu gerçeği tamamen görmezden geldim.

"Bana hala kızgın mısın?"

Çekingen ve hafif kısık sesi gözlerimi yavaşça açmama ve bakışlarımı onun üstüne çevirmeme sebep oldu. Kaşlarım çatılırken, "Ne hakkında konuşuyorsun sen?" diye sordum.

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak bir süre bana baksa da, en sonunda boş bakışlarımdan bir anlam çıkartamayacağını anlamış olsa gerek omzunu silkti. "Ritüel? Adak? Kan?"

Bunların bana bir şey ifade etmesi için önce duraksamam ve ardından bir an için düşünmem gerekmişti. Ağzım hafifçe aralanırken, kabuslarımı bir süre ziyaret eden anıları nasıl olur da bir iki günde tamamen unutmuş olduğumun şaşkınlığı vardı yüzümde. Kafam gerçekten de diğer şeylerle o kadar çok meşguldü ki o olayı bile umursamayı bırakmıştım ve bir an için bu yüzden kendimi kötü hissetmeye izin verdim ama sonrası yine boşluktu. Hayat önüne çıkardığı her engelden sonra alışmanı da çok kolay sağlıyordu.

Şu an düşündüğüm şeyi anlamış olduğunu yumuşayan yüz ifadesinden okunuyordu. Sessizliğimi bir süre dinlese de daha sonra başını iki yana salladı ve kendi kendine, "Gerçekten de bir şeyler olmuş olmalı," diye mırıldandı.

Benden cevaplar almak istiyor olsa bile bu konuda konuşmamak için dudaklarım birbirlerine sımsıkı bastırarak kendini mühürlemişti. Bu yüzden de Jongin istediği gibi konuşmaya ve benden her hangi tepki almak için uğraşmaya devam etti. Ben yokken neler yaptığını heyecanlı bir şekilde anlatırken, yaptığım tek şey hevesli bir şekilde konuşurken ona eşlik ederek hareket eden ellerini ve yüzünde anlattığı her olayda oluşan mimiklerini izlemek oldu. Bir süre bu benim için alışkanlık haline gelmeye başlamıştı. Chen ve Wendy'nin kavga etmesini ve onlarla uğraşırken delirecek kadar bunaldığını söylerken küçük bir çocukmuş gibi dudakları büzmüş ve onları bana şikayet etmişti.

"...Yani kısaca sen yokken çok sıkıldım, Ato bile fazlasıyla huysuzdu."

"Ne yaptı ki?"

"Yine kendi başına gezmeye çıkmış. Diyorum gel beraber gezelim ama yok beyefendi ergenliğinin doruklarında yaşayarak hiçbir sözümü dinlemiyor. İzin vermediğim ormanlara bile gitmiş, sorsan gitmedim der ama."

"Sen de onu fazla sıkmıyor musun?"

Sanki söylediğim çok kötü bir şeymiş gibi gözlerini kocaman açarak bana bakarken bakışlarında kınayan bir ifade vardı. "Bunu duymamış gibi yapacağım," dedi düz bir sesle.

Hafifçe sırıtarak bakışlarımı tekrar gökyüzüne çevirdim. Sıkıntıyla nefesimi bırakırken Jongin'in de bakışları benim gibi yukarıya dönmüş ve elbette sessiz olma çabası sadece bir kaç dakika sürebilmişti.

"İkiz olsak bile bunu kabullenemeyecek kadar kalın kafalı ve kendisini benden büyük olduğunu zannedecek kadar da kendi hayal dünyasında yaşayan biri olsa da seni orada asla yalnız bırakmazdı, ne olmuş olursa olsun."

Cevap vermedim.

"Seni buraya geri getirmek için Donghun'a haber vermesi... Bunların hiçbiri Kai'nin yapacağı şeyler değil."

Yine cevap vermedim. Aynı durumda Jongin olsa, Kai yerine o an da ona söylemiş olsam, tepkisi nasıl olurdu diye düşünmek tamamen başka bir çıkmaz sokaktı. Ama ona da anlatma vaktimin geldiğini bilmeme rağmen şu anlık buna niyetim hiç yok. Kai geri geldiğinde zaten Jongin'e söyleyecekti ve Jongin'in benden duyması çok daha iyi olurdu fakat bir şey beni durduruyordu. Kai ile konuşmadan önce Jongin'e söylemek istemiyorum, onun tarafından da aynı tepkiyi karşılamak istemiyorum. Çünkü her ne kadar şu an ona pek yardımcı olmasam da benle ilgilenmesi ve yanımda durmasına ihtiyacım var. Kalbimi rahatlatmaya, her şeyin iyi olacağını ondan duymaya ihtiyacım var. En azından şimdilik. Tam bir kaybeden gibi kendime olan güvenim her zaman gidiyor.

Israrlı bakışları hiç son bulmayacakmışçasına bakarken, ona cadıyla ilgili kısmı anlattım. En azından bu kadarını anlatabilirim diye düşündüm. En azından bu kadarıyla kendimi rahatlatabilirim, en azından buna iznim olması gerektiğini kendime söyledim. Ama bu bile tam olarak doğru sayılmazdı. Cadıyla ilgili olayları bile belli yerleri atlatarak anlatmak zorundaydım ve Jongin aradaki boşlukları fark etse bile sadece bu konuda susarak bana büyük bir yardımı dokunuyordu.

"Bu baya şok edici bir deneyim olsa bile bir yandan da eğlenceli gibi görünüyor." İkimizde çoktan bağdaş kurmuş bir şekilde otururken aniden söyledi.

Yarım ağızla gülerken, "Birde bana sor," diye karşılık verdim sitem edercesine.

"Yani şimdi Elfler, sizin hakkınız olan tahta oturan kişiyle iş birliği mi yapıyor?" Jongin bunun olma ihtimalini imkansız gibi görüyordu. Kaşlarını çatmış ve nasıl böyle bir şey olabileceğini anlamak için kendini düşünmeye zorluyor ama hala inanmakta zorlanıyordu. Onun yerinde bende olsam inanmazdım.

"Cadının söylediği bu."

"İnanıyor musun peki?"

"Cadılar konusunda kendimi hiçbir şeye inandırmamaya çalışıyorum ama söylediği şey çok da mantıksız değil. Hele ki tahta çıkan kişinin vasfı düşününce."

Başını hafifçe yana yatırırken, "Tahta kim çıktı ki?" diye sordu merakla.

"En küçük kardeş ve neredeyse hiçbir destekle." Duraksayıp kaşlarımı çattım. "Görünürde neredeyse hiçbir destekle," diye düzelttim.

"Hımm. Sizde işler baya karışık ilerliyor bizde hiç öyle dertler yok."

Kaşlarımı kaldırarak "Hava mı atıyorsun?" diye sordum. Tekrar omuz silkti.

"Ama hala Elflerin şu yeni krala yardım etme konusuna inanamıyorum. Onlar kendilerini herkesten yüksek gören, diğer tüm ırklardan daha iyi olduklarını iddia eden bir ırk. Gidip de neden bir insanoğlunun işine karışsınlar ki? Sırf onlar için neden bu kadar zahmete girsinler?"

Jongin 'insanoğlu' derken baya alçakta olan bir şeyden bahsediyormuş gibi bastırarak ve farkında olmadan ses tonunu değiştirerek söylemişti. Jongin ve diğerleri bunu daha önce de belli etmişti ama şaşırtıcı olan kısım ise benim bu sefer bundan rahatsız olmamamdı. Kaşlarımı çatarken, "Bilmiyorum," diye mırıldandım garip bir ses tonuyla.

"Bu yeni kral nasıl biri peki?"

"Hakkında çok fazla bilgiye sahip değiliz. Bir asker olarak baya vasıfsız olarak biliniyor."

"İsmi ne peki? Sizin düşmanız olan biri mi?"

"Atamızı tahtan indiren bir hane, yani evet aramızda pek de iyi bir ilişki olduğunu söylenemez. İsmini Baekhyun diye duydum, benden küçük olması gerek."

Tekrar uzanmak için hareket edeceğim sırada Jongin'in saklamaya çalıştığı ama gayet belli olan endişeli sesiyle duraksadım.

"Senden kimi öldürmeni istiyor peki?"

"Orasını söylemedi, galiba yapıp yapmayacağımdan emin olmaya çalışıyor önce."

Bu konu onun için olduğu kadar benim içinde aynı gizemini koruyordu. Tanıdığım birisimi yoksa hayatımda daha önce hiç karşılaşmadığım birisinden mi bahsediyor diye düşünmemiştim bile. Cadıyı bu konuda çokta ciddiye aldığım söylenemez.

Jongin benim aksime bu konuda daha çok endişeli gibi görünüyordu. Eliyle çenesini sıvazlayıp boşluğa doğru bakarken arada gözleri bana değiyor fakat uzun süre tutmadan önüne geri dönüyordu. Düşündüğü şey her neyse aklını baya kurcaladığı belliydi. Omuzlarımı düşürürken, "Söyle hadi," diye mırıldandım. Jongin hislerini, düşüncelerini çabuk belli ediyor ya da gerçekten tam olarak saklamaya gerek bile duymuyordu. En azından benim önümde bu konuda çok rahattı.

"Şey..." Duraksayıp tekrar bana baktığında baygın bakışlarla ona karşılık verdim. "Öldürmeyi düşünüyor musun peki? Yani söylediği kişi, kim olursa olsun."

"Neden öldüreyim ki? O cadının o lanet yerden çıkıp çıkmaması umurumda değil."

"Ama illa o cadı olmak zorunda değil?"

Tek kaşım havaya kalkarken ona baktım.

"Hadi ama Sehun..." diye sızlandı sesli bir şekilde, sanki anlamamam durumu daha da karıştırmış gibi.

Ellerimi kucağımda toplarken, "Neden bahsettiğin hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok," dedim. Gerçekten de yoktu, ben şifreli konuşmaların adamı hiçbir zaman olamamıştım.

"Pekala illa açık açık söylememi istiyorsan..." Bakışlarını benden uzaklaştırıp daha ilginç bir şey bulmuş gibi dikkatli bir şekilde ormana bakmaya başladı. "Senin şu daha önceden evlendiğin adam var ya."

"Yifan'dan mı bahsediyorsun?" diye sordum şaşkın bir şekilde. Omzunu silkti.

"Adı her neyse işte."

"Ne alakası var?"

Sesli bir şekilde nefesini üfleyip sinirli bir şekilde omzunun üzerinden bana kısa bir bakış attı, daha sonra tekrar ormana döndü. "Khal olduğundan bahsetmiştin daha önce, belki o da o lanet yerde sıkışmıştır ve şimdi sen onu kurtarmak istiyorsundur diye düşünmüştüm. Siz insanlar şu saçma evlilik olayı yüzünden her şeyi yapabilirmişsiniz gibi geliyor."

Sırtımdan yavaşça süzülen soğuk teri hissettim önce, ardından vücudum aniden üşümüş gibi titredi. Gözlerimi art arda kırpıştırırken donmuş bir şekilde Jongin'in yan yüzüne bakakalmıştım. Ağzımı konuşmak için aralasam da hiçbir şey söyleyemeyerek tekrar kapadım.

Khal olduğundan bahsetmiştin belki de o da lanet yerde sıkışmıştır ve şimdi sen onu kurtarmak istiyorsundur diye düşünmüştüm.

Bunu düşünmemiştim. Bu ihtimalin var olabileceği aklımın ucundan bile geçmemişti.

Yifan... Şu an orada olabilir mi?

"Ne oldu?"

Yifan şu an yardımıma ihtiyacı olabilir mi?

"Yoksa bunu bilmiyor muydun?"

Bunca zamandır?

"Sehun?"

Omzumdaki ellerinin baskısıyla yerdeki bakışlarımı yavaşça Jongin'e doğru kaldırdım. Tuhaf bir şekilde bana bakarken tek söyleyebildiğim yavaşça, "Bilmiyordum," diye fısıldamak oldu. Böyle bir şeyin mümkün olacağını bilmiyordum.


	30. Bölüm 28

"Bence tam şu an bunu kesebiliriz. Canını yakmak istemiyorum."

İkimizin arasındaki uzun bir sessizliğin ardından, Jongin en ufak bir yorgunluk göstermeyen sesiyle konuştuğunda kendimi daha yeni toparlayabilmiştim. Benim aksine durumu çok daha iyi görünüyordu. Ben ise... benim kesinlikle antrenmanlara geri dönmem gerekiyordu. Ne kadar zayıf kaldığımı yeni fark ediyorum. Aradaki zaman dilimi tempomu düşürmüş ve vuruşlarımın sertliğini kaybetmeme sebep olmuştu. Yine de karşısındaki ben son derece inatçı ve kararlıydı. Pes etmek seçeneklerimin arasında bile yoktu.

"Canımı sadece ben izin verirsem yakabilirsin." Elimle gözümün önüne gelmiş saçları arkaya doğru atarken kendimi gülmeye zorlayarak söylendim. Güçlü görünme çabamın sadece bir illüzyon olduğunun farkındaydı. Dudaklarının köşesindeki güzel kıvrılmayla bana bakarken başını salladı.

Derin bir nefes ağzımdan verdiğimde küçük bir ter damlası saç diplerimden alnıma doğru döküldü. Gözlerim fazlasıyla soğuk ve kanlı görünse de hemen ardında küçük bir paniğin çizgisi harelerimde yer alıyordu. Sadece fazla dikkatli bakan birisinin fark edeceği kadar kısa bir an bunu istemsiz gösterdim fakat hemen ardından kendimi toparlayarak geri adım atmış ve ağır kılıcımı yukarıya kaldırarak düzgün bir pozisyona geçmiştim. Jongin'in yüzünde bu sefer gördüğüm sırıtmaya karşılık tek kaşımı kaldırarak ilk atağın onun yapmasını bekledim.

"Gerçekten uzatmaya gerek var mı?" diye sordu tekrar. Kendinden son derece emin görünürken, kılıcı rahat ve havalı bir hareketle diğer eline geçirerek salladı. Sanki bana son kez bir şans veriyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. Onun için bu kazanacağı belli olan zevkli bir oyundu. Jongin sabah yanıma gelip bu teklifi yaptığında da yüzünde oluşan ifadeden bunu anlamıştım. Daha beni sahada görmeden yapabileceğim tüm saldırıları, düşünebileceğim tüm hamleleri düşünmüş ve hatta ona karşı gücümün yeterli olup olmayacağını bile karar vermişti. Şimdiye kadar da her şey onun tahmin ettiği gibi gitmişti de. Ve emin olduğum başka şey ise; bana hala tam olarak gerçek bir saldırı yapmamıştı. Yaptığı tek şey benim saldırılarımı kıvrak manevralarla geri püskürtmek ve arada bana zarar vermediğine emin olduğu bir kaç darbeyle karşılık vermekti. Sanki karşısında küçük, tecrübesiz bir çocuk vardı ve ona nasıl dövüşmesi gerektiğini öğretiyordu. Ya bunun farkında değildi ya da bilerek yapıyordu. Ne olursa olsun ne kadar eğlendiğini belli oluyordu.

"Eğer kaybettiğini kabul edersen neden olmasın?" diye geri sordum. Sesim beklediğimden daha sakin ve düz çıkmıştı. Seyircilerden coşkulu bir ses çıktığında, bakışlarımı kısa süre bizi izleyen heyecanlı kalabalığa çevirdim - ki bunlar Ato, Chen, Taeyong ve Wendy oluyor - ve onlara göz kırptığımda tekrar yüksek bir tezahürat aldığıma emin oldum. Gözlerim Jongin'in üstünde durduğunda ise cümleme devam ettim. "Çünkü beklenen son o."

Jongin'in ağzından abartılı şaşkın bir ses çıktı. Kafasını hafifçe sola doğru yatırırken dikkatlice yüzüme bakıyordu. "Beni yenebilmen için yaza kış getirmen ve güneşi batıdan doğması için ikna etmen gerekiyor." Bu söylediğinden o kadar çok emindi ki, aksini kabul etmeyeceğini gözündeki yansıyan parlamadan bile anlaşılıyordu.

Birkaç saniye daha gözlerimiz birbirimize kilitledikten sonra ilk adımı tahmin ettiğim gibi o attı ve daha önce beni püskürtmeyi başardığı gibi yine aynı hamleyle saldırıya geçti. Fakat gözden kaçırdığı ayrıntılar vardı; bu sefer hazırlıklıydım ve artık onun nasıl oynadığını çözmüştüm. Gelen hamleye karşılık bu sefer tam tersi bir yönde, kıvrak bir adımla kayıp Jongin'in yan tarafına geçmiş ve kılıcını sert bir şekilde vurarak altta kalmasını sağlamıştım ama Jongin'in sıkı tutuşu benim atağımın zannettiğim gibi sert olmasını engellemişti. Dirseğimle de bel boşluğuna dayarken dengemin sarsılmaması için sol ayağımı geri baskı uyguladım. Jongin'in dengesi benim kadar iyi olmadığı için kendi tarafına doğru hafifçe kayarken bu sefer sırıtma sırası bendeydi.

"Birileri erken mi konuştu?"

Kılıcıma ve ona daha çok abanırken, Chen'in tiz sesi arka planda yankılanıyordu. "Bütün servetimi sana yatırdım Çilekli tırtılım," diyordu ve sesini duyurabilmek içinde oturduğu kütüğün üstüne çıkmıştı. "Kaybetme lüksün yok!"

Jongin hemen dibimde derin derin nefes alırken, "Bana bir daha öyle seslenmemeni söylemiştim!" diye geri bağırdı.

"Eğer kazanırsan bir daha sana asla çilekli tırtılım demeyeceğim çilekli tırtılım, söz."

Gülmemek için dudaklarımı birbirine sımsıkı bastırırken farkında olmadan duruşumu biraz salmış ve kollarımı gevşetmiştim. Jongin kendini geriye doğru çekmeyi azda olsa başardığında bu sefer tüm gücümü kılıcıma doğru verdim. Kendi kılıcı yere doğru düştüğünde beni olduğu kadar onu da kesinlikle şaşırtmıştı. Aradaki mesafeyi arttırırken artık tam ortamızda, yerde duran kılıcına doğru bakıyordu.

Jongin'in kılıcını kaybetmiş olması en çok da Ato'nun hoşuna gitmiş olsa gerek kuyruğunu sallayıp ve garip hayvansı sesini çıkartarak bana oldukça desteklediğini gösteriyordu. Chen bu sefer tamamen şaşırmış olduğunu belli eden bir ses tonuyla, "Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilirsin?" diye sordu. Zihninde kaybettiği iddianın bedelini hesaplamaya çalıştığı belli oluyordu. Wendy ise benden yana oyunu kullandığı için kesinlikle çok mutluydu. Birkaç dakika öncesine kadar benim kaybedeceğimi düşünürken durumu tersine çevirmiş olmama kıkırdayarak gülüyordu. Ortaya koydukları servet her neyse cüceler için baya kıymetli olsa gerek.

"Ah Chen, üzümlü kekim acaba bu kimin suçu?"

Jongin koyulaşmış kahvelerini kısa bir an için Chen'e çevirdi. Sesi alçak ve kalın çıksa da diğerlerinin onu duyduğuna emindim. Ve diğer tarafta kısa bir sessizlik yaşandı. Derin bir nefes alıp kılıcın sivri ucunu toprağa batırırken dikkatini bana vermesini umuyordum.

"Hadi ama Jongin! Tüm suçu onlara atıp kaybetmemiş gibi mi davranacaksın?"

Yüzündeki gerilmiş ifade bir anda çözülüp yerine parlak bir gülümseyişe bıraktığında gözlerimi bir kaç kere kırpttım. Yüzünü bana çevirmiş ve iki adımla bana biraz daha yaklaşmıştı. Yine de aradaki mesafe yeteri kadar kendini koruyordu. Omuzlarını yukarıya kaldırıp indirdi. "Aslında kılıcı almama müsaade edersin diye düşünmüştüm," diye mırıldandığında ona şaka yapıyor olduğunu umduğum bir bakış attım ama hayır, şaka yapmıyordu.

"Eminim gerçek savaş meydanında da düşmanın senin kılıcını almana müsaade edecek kadar ince düşüncelidir."

"Eğer karşımdaki düşmanım senin kadar güzel ve iyi biriyse neden olmasın?"

Omzumu silkip güldüm. "Daha önce hiç Elf görmedim, o yüzden benim kadar harika olup olmadıklarını bilmiyorum."

"Yani kılıcımı alabilir miyim?"

"Alabilir misin ki?"

Gözlerini kocaman açıp yavru ejderha bakışları attığında çoktan pes ettiğimi biliyordum. Ne yapabilirim ki? Herkesin bir zayıf noktası vardır.

Bu duruma en çok Chen sevinirken diğerleri aptallık yaptığımı söylüyordu.

Jongin gözlerini benden ayırmadan dikkatli bir şekilde daha da yaklaşıp kılıcı alırken olduğum yerden onu takip ettim. Kendi eski yerini alana kadar da durduğum pozisyonu bozmadım. "Gerçekten de izin verdin." Elindeki kılıcı bu sefer daha sıkı sıkı sarılıyordu. Tekrar omzunu silktim ve ben de kılıcımı kaldırdım.

"Dediğin gibi kötü olmak için fazla harikayım."

Söylediğimi hafifçe gülerken bu sefer onun ilk adımı atmasını beklemeden atağa ben geçtim. Kılıçlarımız yarı yolda karşılaşıp tiz bir sesle birbirlerine vurduklarında ikimizin de bakışları birbirlerine kilitlenmişti. Jongin güçlüydü, itiraf etmek gerekirse benden çok daha güçlüydü ama hiç tecrübesi yoktu. Bu yüzden de gücünü hala tam olarak nasıl kullanması gerektiğini bilmiyor. Ayrıca dövüş esnasında bazen fazla düz ve okunulabilir durumda olabiliyor. Birkaç dakika onu dikkatle izledikten sonra karşısındaki kim olursa olsun artık Jongin'i kolaylıkla çözmeye başlayabilirdi. Ve Jongin bu eksik yönünün kesinlikle farkında bile değildi.

Bu sefer ki mücadele biraz daha uzun sürdüğünde, artık Jongin'in bile yavaş yavaş nefesinin aksadığı belli oluyordu. O anda onun daha önce kaç kere biriyle birebir dövüştüğünü merak ettim. Kılıcı kullanma şekli, duruşu, kendini savunması, hepsi mükemmel olsa bile eksik bir şeyler vardı. Tecrübesizliğin getirdiği başla bir şeydi bu. Bu hareketleri daha önce hiç karşısında canlı biri varken denemiş miydi? Belki de sabah yanıma gelip düello teklif ettiğinde bu kadar heyecanlı olmasının sebebi buydu. Valyrian çeliğinden yapılmış kılıçları kullanmak için en uygun zamanın şimdi olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ama bana söylemediği ama benim gayet açıkça anladığım başka bir şey daha vardı. Jongin beni meşgul etmeye çalışıyordu. Çünkü biliyordu ki; yalnız kalmaya ve düşüncelerimin zihnimde daha sesli bir hal almalarını sağlamaya çalışıyordum. Jongin de onları susturamayacağımı biliyor, o yüzden de sadece seslerini kısmalarına yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordu.

Ama farkında olmadan sesleri her ne kadar kısılmış olsa da onları dinlemeye devam ediyordum. Bu elimde olan bir şey değildi. Kai'yi, Suho'yu, öteki tarafı, Yifan'ı, ihtimalleri ve Elfleri düşünmezsem sanki bir anda tüm her şey başıma yıkılacak ve ben savunmasız kalacakmışım gibi hissetmekten kendimi alamıyorum. Her şeye karşı bir planım olmalıymış gibi, tüm hayatım sanki ince bir çizgide yürümeye çalışan bir devmiş gibi. Fakat ne kadar düşünürsem düşüneyim, ne kadar planlar kurmaya çalışırsam çalışayım olan şey hep aynıydı. Her zaman en beklenmedik anda, en beklenmedik bir gerçekle yüzleşiyordum. Hazırlıklı olmak için çabalasam da bir faydası yoktu, her zaman okyanusun ortasında güvenilir bir gemisi olmadan çırpınmaya çalışır bir halde ki Sehun olacaktım. Belki de güvenli limanımın rotasını bir türlü belirleyemediğimdendi bu.

Son anda kılıcının hedefinden kaçıp yana doğru kaydığımda dikkatimi tekrar toplamaya çalıştım. Birkaç kere dönme hareketinden sonra Jongin biraz daha agresif oynamaya başlamıştı. Sanki daldığım düşüncelerden beni böyle kurtarabilirmiş gibi kılıcını üstüme doğru getirirken her seferinde kolay bir şekilde kaçmayı başardım. Fakat hızlıydı ve bana göre daha yavaş yoruluyordu. Bu yüzden bende hiç tasvip etmediğim ama savaşta her şey mubahtır yoluyla; tekrar bana yaklaştığı zaman ayağımı kıvırıp öne çıkardım ve yana doğru kayarken Jongin'in takılıp sendelemesine sebep oldum. Arkasına doğru geçtiğimde ise kılıcı öne uzatıp boğazına tuttum. Boşta kalan elim ise onun diğer boşta kalan kolunu tutuyordu.

Seyircilerimiz tekrar hareketlenirken, dudaklarımı kulağına doğru yaklaştırıp, "Bence artık pes edebilirsin," diye fısıldadım.

"Niye? Şu an ki pozisyondan oldukça memnunum."

Dalga geçtiğini bilsem de anlamsız bir şekilde yanaklarımda hafif bir ısı hissettim ve rahatsız bir şekilde yerimden kıpırdandım. "Kaybetmenin yeni bahanesi bu mu?"

Cevap vermedi.

Her kıpırdanışında kılıçla arasındaki mesafeyi ayarlıyordum. Bir kez daha hareket ettiğinde bu sefer bacaklarımı bacaklarına daha çok kitlediğimde göğsüm sırtına doğru sürttü ve üzerinde ki bol kıyafetin yakası aşağıya doğru sarktı. Fazla değildi, sadece boynundan omuzlarına doğru biraz açılmış ve sırtının hafifçe görünmesine sebep olmuştu. Çok kısa bir andı. Tam olarak görüp görmediğimden emin olmakta tereddüt ettiğim saniyeler içinde sırtında kısa derin bir iz vardı. Fakat ucu aşağıya doğru gittiğine emin olduğum bu iz derisinin içine oyulmuş gibi bir şekle girmişti ve oyuk siyah bir boyayla kaplanmıştı.

Ağzımdan farkında olmadan "Bu ne?" sorusu çıktığında benim gibi Jongin'de duraksadı. Önce ne olduğunu anlayamamış gibi bana bakmaya çalıştı ardından burnundan derin bir nefes aldı. Yan profilinden dudaklarını araladığını gördüm ama ağzını hemen geri kapattı. Yüz ifadesi ve kasları gerilmeye başlamıştı. Jongin'in bahsettiği damgayı daha önce sırtında fark etmiştim, tam olarak görmemiş olsam da ama orada daha önce siyah boya olmadığına emindim. Ben her hangi bir cevap beklerken, tüm bu dezavantajlı duruma rağmen Jongin'in hafifçe kısa bir an güldüğü duydum. Her zamanki sıcak ya da dalga geçer gibi olan gülüşlerinden değildi bu, fazlasıyla zorlama ve bir şeylerin üstünü kapatmaya çalışıyormuş gibiydi. Ve onda nasıl olduysa Jongin boştaki elini elimden kurtularak tuttuğum kılıca sarılmış ve onu tereddüt bile etmeden aşağıya indirmişti. Tabii ki bende bu tehlikeli harekete karşılık her hangi bir atak yapmamıştım onu yaralamamak için ama Jongin zaten bunu çokta takıyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Avucundaki kanlar aşağıya doğru damlarken gözlerim şaşkınlıkla büyüdü. Bu işi sandığımdan çok daha ciddiye alıyordu.

O an yaşadığım şoktan hala hareket edemezken Jongin hasarsız eliyle belimden tuttuğu gibi kendine çekti ve ardından beni döndürüp sırtımın göğsüne doğru yapışmasını sağladı. Parmakları sert bir şekilde üstümdeki gömleğe rağmen etimi sıkıştırırken düzensiz nefeslerimle göğsüm hızla inip kalktı.

Belki de güç hala güçtür.

Jongin'in soğuk ve keskin kılıcını bu sefer boynumda dururken diğer yandan kendi sıcak nefesini kulağımın hemen arkasında hissediyordum. "Birileri erken mi konuştu?" Yavaşça mırıldanırken dudakları etimin üstünden hafif baskı uygulayıp ardından geri çekildi.

Diğer tarafta bir anda derin bir sessizlik yaşandığında, Jongin yerinden kıpırdandı ve bu sefer bambaşka bir sitemle, "En azından beni de destekliyormuş gibi davranabilirsiniz," dedi hafif alıngan bir ses tonuyla. Yüzünü göremesem de kaşlarını çattığı ve biraz dudaklarını büzerek baktığını direkt gözümün önüne getirebiliyorum.

"Yaaa çilekli tırtılım elbette seni destekliyorum!" Bu ses elbette Chen'e aitti.

Arkamdaki sıcaklık farkında olmadan beni sakinleştiriyor ve o sıcaklığı kabul etmeme neden oluyordu. Kalbimin güçlü atışları yerine yavaşça dinginliğe bıraktığında kendi sesimi sonunda bulabildim ve dudaklarımı aralayarak, "Tamam, sen kazandın" diye mırıldandım. Fazla yakınımda olduğu için elbette sesimi duymuştu.

Jongin'in dudak kıvrımlarını tekrar kulağımda hissettiğimde nefesimi tuttum ve ne söyleyeceğini bekledim. Bir süre her hangi bir şey söylemese de belimdeki parmakların tekrar sıkılaştığını ve nefesini daha sert bir biçimde boynumdaki varlığını hissedebiliyordum. Garip bir andı. Sanki bana saatler gibi gelen bu kısacık an onun tekrar konuşmasıyla sona erdi.

"Biliyorsun, Kai geri gelecek. Onun için endişelenmene gerek yok."

Cümlesi açık ve anlaşılırdı ama kulağımın içinden süzülerek bana ulaşan bu kelimeler benim için bir anlam ifade etmiyordu. Sahi kaç gün olmuştu ki? Kai'yi görene kadar, onunla konuşana kadar da bu böyle devam edecekti. Vücudumun her bir köşesi yorulmuş ve artık pes etmeye başlamıştı. Zihnimin karmaşıklığı diğer Sehun için daha rahat hareket etmesini sağlarken, artık ikimizin arasındaki o bariyerlerin bir önemi kalmamıştı. Dudaklarımın köşesi kıvrılarak mutsuz bir gülümseme oluşturduğunda depresif karakterimden ben bile sıkıldığımı fark ettim. Ama içimde ki bu huzursuzluk beni kendine hapsedecekmiş gibi etrafımı sarmıştı ve ben bu hissi tam olarak nasıl bir şey olduğunu bile açıklayamıyorum. Sadece yolunda olmayan bir şeyler var, tüm içgüdülerim onu bulmam için bana uyarılar gönderiyor. Kabuslarım bile artık her zamankilerden olmaktan çıkmış onun yerine; Kai ile olan son anımızı bana tekrar tekrar göstermekten keyif alır hale gelmişti.

"Biliyorum, bana şu an toplanan ordunun başına gitmiş olabileceğini söyledin ama..."

"Ama?"

"Hiç kendinden bir şeyin eksikliğini hissettin mi?"

Kulağa ne kadar saçma geldiğini fark ettiğinde duraksadım ama yine de kendimi yine açıklamaya çalışırken buldum. "Bir boşluk... görmezden gelemeyeceğin kadar büyük ve... Bir şekilde canını sıkıyor ve senin yapabileceğin tek şey göğsüne vuran bu bilinmeyen ağrıya bir çözüm bulmak ama çözümün ne olduğundan bile emin değilsin. Aslında biliyorsun yine de elinden bir şey gelmiyor. Çok saçma bir şey evet ama insanı delirtiyor. Düşünmeden, hissetmeden duramıyorsun. Saatlerini, gecelerini senden izinsiz çalıyor ve geri vermiyor. Hiç daha önce böyle bir şeyi tecrübe ettin mi?"

Jongin kılıcı aşağıya indirdiğinde arkamdaki sıcaklıkta onla beraber uzaklaştı. Ona doğru döndüğümde gözleri tekrar gözlerime kilitlendi. Bakışları normalinden daha yoğun bir hal alırken, "Galiba birkaç fikrim olmuş olabilir," dedi normal sessinden biraz daha kısık bir tonda.

Chen kollarını açarak sarılmak için Jongin'e doğru koştuğunda, Jongin onun yanından sıyrılarak geçerek diğerlerine doğru yürüdü. Chen kaşlarını çatarak onun arkasından baksa da bu sefer bana doğru döndü ve "O zaman kaybedene teselli sarılması vereyim," dediğinde dudaklarımı birbirine bastırarak aynı Jongin'in yaptığı gibi yanından öylece geçip gittim. Wendy geldiğimi görünce ayağa kalktı ve her zamanki gibi üstünde olan pileli elbisesinin ucuyla oynamaya başladı. "Üzülme Sehun çok fazla bir şey kaybetmedim. Bir daha ki sefere bunun intikamını alırız."

"Teşekkürler Wendy, emin ol alacağız." Göz kırpıp gülümsediğim de endişeli yüzü yok olup yerine güzel bir gülümseme yer edindi. Yinede onunda aklı hala kaybettiği servette olduğu kesindi ve Chen ile nasıl bir iddiaya girdiklerini az da olsa merak etmeme sebep oldu. Taeyong'a da hafifçe gülümseyip kendimi direkt Ato'nun yanına bıraktım. Kafasını hemen oturduğum yere koyarak bana yaklaştı ve onu sevmem için rahat bir pozisyona geçti. Jongin suyunu içerken gözleri bizim üzerimizde durmuştu.

"Benim kazanmamdan nefret etti." Çenesine damlayan suları elinin tersiyle silerken Ato'nun çıkardığı hırıltılı seslerine gözlerini devirmişti.

Elimle yanağını okşarken güldüm. "Elbette kızacak," dedim. "Çünkü onla aramızda kimsenin giremeyeceği bir bağ var."

"O bağdan Kai ile de varmış gibi görünüyor."

Okşayan elim duraksadı ve kaşlarımı kaldırarak Jongin'e döndüm. Yüzünde tek bir ifade bile yakalayamadığım için önce dalga geçip geçmediğini anlayamadım ama konuşmasını devam ettiğinde öyle olmadığını anlamış oldum.

"Hatta Yifan ile de bu bağ var sanırım?"

"Ne demek istiyorsun Jongin?" Sesim beklediğimden daha sert çıktığında benim gibi o da bu sefer kaşlarını çatmıştı. Başını iki yana sallayarak, "Hiçbir şey," dese de ona inanmadığımı belli edem bir bakış attım. Bir anda neden ortamın gerildiğini bile anlayamamıştım ama ona sormak için dudaklarımı araladığımda Jongin'in bakışları ileriye takıldı ve ifadesi yavaşça yumuşadı.

"Sonunda Kai'den haber alacağız."

Gözlerim hemen onun bakışlarını takip ettiğinde Donghun ormana giriş yapmıştı. Tuttuğu iple arkasından atını ilerletirken bakışları bizi buldu. Jongin, Kai'nin nerede olduğu konusunda yürüttüğü fikirlerde onun kafa dinlemek için bazen bir yerlere kaçtığını o yüzden yine öyle yapmış olabileceğini ya da orduyla yakından ilgilenmek için toplanan alana gidebileceğini söylemişti. Kendisi Kai'nin yalnız kaldığı zaman takıldığı yerlere gitmiş, Donghun'u da kontrol etmesi için ordunun bulunduğu yere göndermişti.

Jongin eli boş döndüğü için diğer ihtimalin kesin olduğu konusunda emindi.

Yüzündeki rahatlamayla Donghun'a ilerlerken ben olduğum yerde durmaya devam ettim. Nefesimi tutmuş ve gittikçe yaklaşan Donghun'un yüzüne dikkatlice bakmaya başlamıştım.

Jongin'de bulunan umut bende yoktu. Garip bir şekilde ilk söylediği zamandan beri Kai'nin orada olacağını hiç inanmamıştım.

Ve haklıydım.

Donghun'un karşısında dikilen Jongin'e başını iki yana sallayarak bakması ve her ne kadar sesini duymasam da dudak hareketlerini okuyarak anladığım kadarıyla, "Orada yokmuş," demesi, haklı olduğumu söylüyordu. Haklı olmak istemiyordum. Kaç gündür yanılmayı dört gözle beklerken haklı olmak midemin bulanmasına ve her an kusacakmışım gibi hissetmeme neden oldu.

O benzer sızı tekrar göğsümde yayıldı. İlk önce hafif bir yanmayla başladı ardından artarak acıyı katlanılamaz bir hale getirdi. Ato'nun yanağında duran elimi göğsüme doğru getirdiğimde, Ato da yanlış bir şeyler olduğunu hissederek kafasına kaldırarak bana bakmıştı. Ona her şeyin yolunda olduğunu söylemek istesem de, yapamadım. Eğer dudaklarımı mühürlemezsem ağzımdan bir çığlığın kaçmasından korkmuştum.

Acı bana bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyordu, göğüs kafesimin içinden çıkmaya çalışan bu acı bana yol göstermeye çalışıyordu.


	31. Bölüm 29

_Her şeyi yüzümde bir gülümsemeyle yaptım._   
_Hatıralarımda kaybolan izler,_   
_Bana geri döner mi acaba?_

£££

Gözlerini yavaşça açtığında; uzun süre karanlığa alışan gözleri aniden ona doğru gelen parlak güneş ışığıyla kısıldı. Dört gün... Güneşin sıcaklığını ve parlaklığını tenine değmediği dört günden sonra bunu tekrar hissetmek garipti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve oturduğu pozisyonu düzelterek sırtını dikleştirdi. Kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak kendini olabildiğince çabucak toparlamaya çalıştı. Gözlerinde bağlı olan siyah bez çoktan yerle buluşmuş, ensesindeki ağrı artık daha da hafiflemişti. Sonunda gözlerindeki bulutlanmalar gittiğinde nerede olduğunu anlamak için bulunduğu yerde gözlerini gezdirdi. Geniş bir oda, güneş ışığının rahatlıkla girmesini sağlayan büyük pencereler, odaya kısayla küçük bir de yatak... Ve tabii ki nereye baksa etrafta altından olduğu belli olan bir çok süs eşyası yerini almış. Odadaki her şey fazlasıyla parlak ve gösterişliydi.

Hayır, sanıldığının aksine ejderhalar altına bayılmazdı. Onlar hakkında yayılmış en saçma söylenti bu olsa gerek. Böyle parlak, süslü ve değerli şeyleri seven hatta tapan sadece üç ırk olabilirdi. İnsanlar, cüceler ve...

Tabii ki Elfler.

Şu an nerede olduğunu tahmin etmek hiç de zor değildi. Kai iğrenerek yüzünü buruşturdu.

Nasıl bu kadar dikkatsiz olabilirsin? Kendine milyonlarca kez aynı soruyu sorup duruyordu. Daha önce hiç bu kadar aptalca bir hata yapmamışken, nasıl böyle önemli bir zamanda böylesine bir tuzağın içine düşebilmişti? O hiçbir şey bilmeyen, daha dün doğmuş yavru ejderha bile değilken tam olarak onların yapabileceği hatayı nasıl yapabilmişti?

Göğsünden gelen hırıltıyla oturduğu sandalyeye yaslanarak net şekilde hatırladığı en son anıyı bulmaya çalıştı. Birkaç kere uyandığını ama ardından tekrar uyduğunu hatırlıyordu. O anlar çok silik bir şekilde zihninde yer alsa da en azından götürüldüğü anlamıştı. Boğazından yükselen öksürükle odadaki kendini son derece rahatsız hissettiren havayı içine çekti ve hafızasında daha ayrıntılı şeyleri yakalamak için gözlerini tekrar yumdu. Bunun için çok çabalamasına bile gerek yoktu aslında. Gözlerini yumduğu gibi, kendi bile farkında olmadan zihninde belirlenen yüz onu kendine getirmeye yetmişti.

Kendi sıradan siyah gözlerinin içine doğru tüm çıplaklığıyla bakabilen parlak gözleri, sıcak nefesini, tüm hayatını boyunca bundan uzak kaldığına inanamadığı kokusunu ve onu tekrar yuvasında hissettirebilen o yumuşak dudakları unutması imkansızdı. Her bir ayrıntısını hatta artık daha fazlasını hatırlıyordu.

Sehun...

Sehun en başından beri onun yuvasıydı. Onu ilk gördüğünden beri derinlerde bunu hissetmesine rağmen görmezden gelmiş, yok saymış, ihtimal bile vermemiş, aslında vermek istememişti. Kai kendi ejderhasına bile ihanet etmişti. Kalbi kaburgalarının içinde büzülerek acı çekmesine rağmen Kai bunu umursamamıştı. Neyden kaçtığını, neyi görmezden geldiğini bile bilmiyordu ama orada her zaman haykıran bir ses vardı. Kai sadece sağırı oynamıştı. Belki de böyle davranmak daha kolayına gelmiş gibi görünebilir ama hayır, kolay değildi. Şimdi bunu daha iyi anlıyordu. Kafasındaki siyah perde aynı gözlerindeki gibi sonunda kalkmış ve geriye bir başka acı, nefret, hayal kırıklığı bırakmasının yanında en önemlisi sonunda ruhunu bulmasını sağlamıştı.

Bir kez daha öksürdüğünde bu sefer dudaklarını ıslatan kanını elinin tersiyle silerken ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Buradan gitmeli ve Sehun'u bulmalıydı. Omun güvende olduğundan emin olmalıydı. Fakat vücudu sanki ona ait değilmiş gibi isteğini yerine getirmek yerine zayıf bir şekilde sandalyede durmaya devam etti. Kai odadaki ikinci kişiyi o konuşana kadar fark etmemişti bile.

"Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu Kai."

Kasları güçsüz bir şekilde kasılırken Kai kaşlarını çatarak tanıdık sese doğru döndü. Bir an için gözlerini kırpmadan öylece bakakaldığında, Kraliçe hafifçe gülerek oturduğu koltuktan kalkmıştı. "Ah benim tatlı küçük ejderham, burada olduğumu bile fark edemeyecek kadar kafan neyle doluydu böyle?"

Garip bir sızıntı tüm vücudunu yavaşça sarıyormuş gibiydi. Durumu ne kadar kötü olursa olsun yüzünde hissettiği tüm o duyguları yansıtabilmeyi umdu. Kai kendini bildiğinden beri hep Kraliçe için hizmet etmiş, o ne derse sorgusuz yerini getirmişti. Bunu sadece Kraliçeye duyduğu saygıdan dolayı yapmamıştı, onun için o sadece emirlerini yerine getirmesi gereken küçük bir askeri değildi. Kai ona ismiyle seslenebilen bu dünyadaki ikinci kişiydi. Onu ailesinden biri olarak görüyordu, ailenin böyle bir şey olabileceğini düşünmesini sağlayan bu kadına o tutkuyla yaklaşmıştı. Fakat bu da sadece başka bir aldatmadan farkı yoktu. Hiçbiri gerçek değildi, aile sandığı şey ile yakından alakası yoktu. Her zaman yarım ve eksik hissetmesi bu yüzdendi. Kafasındaki aile figürünün neden bir türlü gerçekle uyuşmadığını, büyürken neden tam olarak mutlu olmadığını, her zaman bir şeylere nedensiz öfke duyduğunun artık farkındaydı.

O farkında olmadan hep yarımını, onu tamamlayan şeyi bulmaya çalışmıştı.

Elflere karşı ilk kez kaybedildiğinde, Elfler daha huzurlu bir ortam yaratmak adına Kraliçeyi de yanlarında götürdüler. Bunun bir palavra olduğunu herkes biliyordu, Kraliçe onlar için kazanılan savaşın ganimetlerinden biriydi ve ilk kez o zaman Kai kendisini güçsüz hissetmişti. Kraliçesini, annesini koruyamamıştı. Onu geri getirmek için her şeyi yapmaya hazırdı. Bir ordu kurmak, hiçbir şekilde saygı duymasa bile Lexa'yı kraliçe olarak görmek ve onun sözünü dinlemek de bunların sadece birer parçasıydı.

Kai herkesi tehlikeye atmaya hazırdı. Çünkü zaten bir kez aşağılanmışlar, kimsesiz kalmışlardı. Daha kötü ne olabilirdi ki? Ailesini koruyamazken diğer şeylerin bir önemi yoktu.

Orta yaşlı, güzel kadın Kai'ye doğru ilerlerken esmer olanın yüzünde gördüğü ifadeyle önce adımları yavaşladı, ardından ise arada belli bir mesafe bırakarak durdu. Gülümseyen kırmızı dudaklarının köşesi düz bir çizgi haline alırken, "Senden gelen yeni enerjiyi hissedebiliyorum, anlıyorum ki sonunda öğrenmişsin," diye mırıldandı.

Esmer olan bir kez daha öksürerek öne doğru eğildi. Bedeni kanında dolaşan zehri yok etmek için büyük bir mücadeleye girmişken, tek yapabildiği solgun yüzünü kaldırarak gözlerini Kraliçeye doğrultmak oldu. Sesine ulaşabilmesi beklediğinden birkaç saniye daha fazla uzun sürmüştü.

"Evet, bir asır sonra gibi gelse de sonunda öğrendim."

Sesi beklediğinden daha kısıktı ama yine de güçlü çıktığı için memnun kaldı. Durumu dışarıdan ne kadar kötü gözükürse gözüksün Kai kalan gururunun son parçalarına tutunmakla uğraşıyordu. Her şeyi öğrendikten sonra bu kadar kısa süre içinde tekrar onu görmek en son isteyeceği şey bile değildi. İçindeki ejderhanın çığlıkları kulağında yankılanıyordu.

"Biliyorum şu an bana kızgınsın ama her şeyi açıklayabilirim. Seni severdim Kai, biliyorsun hep sevdim."

Düz ve artık hiçte samimi gelmeyen sözleri esmer olanın sadece alçak tonda gülmesine neden oldu. Kaşlarını kaldırarak, "Uzun yıllar boyunca eminim kendini haklı çıkartacak bir bahane bulman zor olmamıştır," dedi.

"Benim tek derdim ırkımızı bir araya toplamak ve korumaktı. Sehun sizi hiçbir zaman koruyamadı, onun yüzünden—-."

"Sehun'un adını bir daha ağzına alırsan söyleyebildiğin son şey olduğundan emin olurum Valencia."

Sesindeki tüm tehdit ve karalılık bir anda odayı sardığında Kraliçe'nin yüzündeki tüm ifade donuklaştı. Her hangi bir cevap veremeden Kai kalan tüm gücünü konuşmaya harcıyormuş gibi sözlerine devam etmekten geri durmadı. Gözlerindeki siyahlık imkansız gibi daha da koyulaşmış, içindeki öfkenin havadan bile hissedebilecek seviyeye ulaşmasını sağlamıştı.

"Galiba beklentim çok yükseltti, daha iyi bir nedenle gelmeni hayal etmiştim. Gerçekten korumaya çalışıyordum bahanesini kabul edeceğimi, edeceğimizi inandın mı?"

Başını hafifçe iki yana sallayarak saçlarının gözünün önüne düşmesini sağladı. "Belki de bu kısmı çok da düşünmemiştin. Sonuçta bu sırrın açığa çıkmayacağından emindin, değil mi?"

"Bunu şimdi anlamanı elbette beklemiyorum, her şey çok yeni. Duyguların aşırı hassas, kızgın ve kırgınsın." Tüm duruma rağmen yumuşak çıkan sesiyle konuşmaya çalışıyordu. Esmer olanın sanki duyduğu en komik sözler bunlarmış gibi tekrar kendi kendine gülmesine karşılık duraksasa da, duruşunu bozmadan sözlerine kendinden emin bir şekilde devam etti. "Sakin kaldığında, düşünmeye vaktin olduğunda beni haklı bulacaksın."

Gerçekten de kendini sonuna kadar haklı görüyordu. En ufak bir pişmanlık belirtisi bile yoktu. Kai elbette pişman görünse bile kızgınlığının geçmeyeceğinin farkındaydı ama bu tavrı onu daha da sinirlendirmekten başka hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. Derin bir nefes verip kendini sandalyeye tekrar yasladı. Başını arkaya doğru atarken yorgunlukla gözlerimi yumdu. Nerede olduğunu bir kez daha kendine hatırlatmak zorunda kaldı.

"Burası senin saçmalıklarını konuşacağımız en son yer."

Son sözleriyle beraber ortalığı tekrar ilk geldiğinde ki gibi derin bir sessizlik kapladı. Göğsünden gelen hırıltılar eşliğinde buradan nasıl çıkacağını düşünmeye başlamıştı bile. En azından günler sonra artık nerede olduğunu biliyordu, büyük ve büyülü Elflerin Krallığında. Fakat neden Elfler onu günler sonra Valencia ile aynı odaya koyma gereği duymuştu?

Neden onu alıkoymak için o günü beklediler? Sehun'un ona yaptığı şey her neyse Elflerin hissetmesine mi sebep olmuştu?

En önemlisi, Sehun şu an güvende miydi?

Güvende olduğunu bilmesine rağmen her tarafına saran huzursuzluğa engel olamıyordu. İçindeki Ejderha Sehun'u görmek için yanıp tutuşuyordu. Eğer Sehun'a her hangi bir şey olsaydı bunu hissederdi, artık aralarında bağı engelleyecek hiçbir şey yoktu ama bu yine de endişelenmesine engel değildi.

Jongin ve Ato ne olursa olsun onu koruyacaktır. Şu an da büyük ihtimal onların yanında, güvendedir. Tüm dikkatimi tek bir yere toplamalı ve ne olursa olsun buradan gitmeliyim. Bana ihtiyaçları var.

Sehun'un bana ihtiyacı var.

Ellerini sandalyenin kolluklarına koyup kendini yukarıya kaldırmaya çalıştığı gibi vücudunu buna itiraz ederek tekrar kendini geriye doğru atmış ve midesinin sancıyla kıvrılmasına neden olmuştu. O sırada uzun zamandır sessiz olan Valencia'nın sesini tekrar duydu.

"Boşuna kendini acı çektirmeyi bırak, şu an ayağa kalkacak gücün bile yok."

"Ben iyiyim!" Dişlerinin arasından tıslarcasına söylenerek tüm acıya rağmen tekrar ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Zayıflığını göstermemek için elinden geleni yapsa da burnundan soluyan derin nefesleri ne kadar zorlandığını açıkça belli ediyordu.

"İyi olduğunu görebiliyorum."

"Sesini kessen benim için çok daha iyi olacak."

"Kai! Ne olursa olsun ben senin hala asıl Kraliçenim bana saygı göstermek zorundasın."

"İşte bu konuda yanılıyorsun, sen artık benim Kraliçem değilsin."

Sonunda tüm gücünü kullanarak ayağa kalkmayı başardığında sıkıca sandalyeye tutunmaya devam etti. Önündeki saçlar terle alnına yapışmış ve dudakları tekrar kırmızılıkla ıslanmıştı. Tüm vücudunu sanki soğuk biz buz kütlesinin içinde kalmış gibi titriyordu. Konuşmadan önce dudaklarını yaladı. "Çünkü ben gerçek Kralımı buldum."

Kraliçenin şu an ki yüz ifadesini en son Elflere karşı yenildiklerinde görmüştü Kai. Göz bebekleri büyümüş, yutkunmaya çalışarak ne söyleyeceğine karar vermeye çalışıyormuş gibiydi ama dudaklarından hiçbir söz dahi dökülememişti. Sözlerin artık bir anlam ifade etmediğini anlamıştı. O yüzden arkasına döndü ve daha önce oturduğu koltuğuna yaklaştı. Tekrar susmaya karar verdiklerinde bu ikisi içinde şimdilik en iyi seçenekti.

Kai pencereye doğru yavaş adımlarla ilerlediğinde vücudunun buna nasıl isyan ettiği umurunda bile olmamıştı. Dizlerinin üstüne çöktü ve başını büyük boydan pencereye doğru dayayarak bir süre dışarıyı izledi. Arada belli bir mesafe olsa da dışarıda duran elf askerleri buradan rahatlıkla görebiliyordu. Kai'nin bulunduğu oda yüksek kulelerin birindeydi. Dört düzüne asker sıraya girmiş, arkası Kai'ye dönük olan lideri büyük bir dikkatle dinliyorlardı. Aldıkları emirleri ellerindeki parlak mızraklarını yere vurarak kabul ettiklerini gösterdiler. Konuşması bir süre devam eden Lider en sonunda diğerlerini dağılması için işaret verdiğinde, bu sefer yüzünü de Kai'ye doğru dönmüştü. Sanki Kai'nin onu izlediğini biliyormuş gibi onun olduğu tarafa baktığında tüm uzaklığa rağmen göz göze geldiler. Kai onun kim olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun'un ona verdiği anılarda bu adamın suratı birçok defa görmüştü. Her ne kadar artık Sehun'un anılarında hatırladığı yüzüyle olmasa da o Şövalye Yixing'di. Onunda Kai'yi hatırladığı yüzünde oluşan sırıtmayla belli oluyordu.

O an esmer olan aklına takılan yeni soruyla duraksadı. Sehun, Yixing hakkındaki gerçeği hala bilmiyor olabilir miydi?

Kai sadece Sehun'un hayatını sadece yanında olduğu süredeki kısımları kadar biliyordu. Ondan sonrası onun için de hala gizemini korumakla beraber içinde büyüyen büyük bir merak Sehun'un ağzından hikayesini duymak için ayrı bir heyecan duyuyordu. Fakat eğer işler Sehun içinde pek yolunda gitmediyse, Kai onları duymaya hazır olup olmadığından emin değildi. Sadece emin olduğu artık tek bir şey vardı, Sehun onları ne olursa olsun bulmayı başarmıştı. Hiçbir zaman pes etmemiş, onları hiçbir zaman unutmamıştı. Kai bunca zaman hiçbir zaman gerçek bir ailesi olmadığını düşünürken, aslında en başından beri bir yerlerde onlar için endişelenen birinin olduğunu bilmeden büyümüştü. Bu düşünce bile daha önce hiç tatmadığı sıcak bir duygunun kalbine ulaşmasına, tüm ağrılarına rağmen dudaklarının küçük bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmasına neden oluyordu.

Pencerenin önünde kaç saat öylece oturduğunun farkında değildi. Güneşin ufaktan uzaklaşarak kayboluşunu izleyecek kadar çok zaman geçmişti. Odayı aydınlatmak için mumlar yakıldığında bile Kai gözlerini dışarıda tutmaya devam etti. Hiçbir şey yapmasa bile kendini çok yorgun hissediyordu. İçindeki ejderhanın bile çırpınışları yavaşlamış ve kaybolmuştu.

"Neler oluyor bana?" güçsüzce fısıldadı. Cevap olarak bir süre sessizlik karşılamış olsa da, Kraliçenin ağır nefes alışlarını hala duyuyordu.

"Seni nasıl yakalamayı becerdiler?" diye sordu sorusuna cevap vermek yerine.

Kai ağır ağır kırpıştırdığı gözlerini ona doğru çevirdiğinde, Kraliçenin artık koltukta değil yatağın köşesinde oturduğunu ve yatağın yanında bulunan mum sayesinde elindeki kitaba baktığını fark etti. Onunda bakışları Kai'nin üstünde durdu. İstediği cevabı almadan hiçbir şey söylemeyeceğini belli eden mavi gözleri Kai'nin hoşnutsuzsa homurdanmasına neden olmuştu.

"Aklım karışıktı, yalnızdım."

"Yalnız değildin."

"Sehun'u odasına bırakmıştım, sadece tek başıma kalıp öğrendiğim her şeyi düşünmek, sindirmek istedim. Onun gözlerinin içine bakarken bunu yapmam imkansızdı."

Sehun'un yorgun bedenini kucağını alıp yatağına bizzat kendi yatırmıştı. O anda bir tarafı delicesine onun yanında kalmak, asla ayrılmamak istese de Kai ona gelen hatıraların ağırlığını öylece yok sayamazdı. Bu durumu birlikte çözmek yerine her zamanki gibi yalnız olmayı tercih etti. Yaptığı en büyük hata belki de buydu.

"Sonra bana neler olduğunu tam olarak hatırlamıyorum. Beni nasıl bulduklarını da bilmiyorum."

"Bizim dönüşmemizi engellediler, şimdide içimizde ejderhaları komple bizden koparmaya çalışıyorlar. Sana verdikleri zehir her neyse ejderhanın acı çekmesine neden oluyor."

Kai başını soğuk pencereye tekrar dayarken dizlerini kendine doğru çekti, kollarını da dizlerine doladı. Göğsündeki hırıltı tekrar yükseldiğinde midesinde bulanmanın şiddeti de tekrar artmıştı. Uyuması ve dinlenmesi gerektiğini bildiği halde bu durumda bunu yapması imkansızdı. Sehun'un ondan haber alamadığı süre boyunca ne kadar endişelenmiş olabileceği ihtimalinin yanında diğer olasılık sinirle kafasını soğuk cama vurmasına neden oldu.

Ya da Sehun onu bırakıp gittiği zannediyordu, hatta belki de onu bir daha görmek istemediğini. Bu yüzden ondan umudunu kesmiş, sırf bu yüzden artık o da Kai'yi görmek istemiyor bile olabilirdi.

Adım seslerinin ona yaklaştığını duyduğunda derin bir nefes verip tek gözünü açtı. Valencia üstündeki eski kıyafetlerine benzemese de gayet şık olan elbisesini toparlayarak yanına oturmuştu. Konuşup konuşmamak arasında kaldığı saniyeler içerisinde Kai'nin hiçbir şey söylememesinden cesaret alarak, "Lexa... Benim yokluğumda işleri iyi idare etti mi?" diye sordu.

Esmer olan öylesine başını salladı.

"Kai, sen benim oğlum gibiydin—-."

Elini yavaşça kaldırması onun ağzını kapatması için yeterliydi. Fakat Kraliçenin bu konuda susması sadece başka bir konuya geçip yapmasını sağlamıştı.  
Sabahtan beri aklında olan şeyi söylemek için çırpındığının farkındaydı Kai, sadece görmezden gelmiş ve umursamamıştı.

"Onun kim olduğunun farkındasın değil mi?" dedi sonunda, yavaşça ve sanki özellikle başkaları duymaması için alçakta tuttuğu sesiyle.

Kai tekrar usulca başını salladı.

"O senin sandığın, hayalindeki kişi değil Kai."

"Onun hakkında konuşmamanı söylemiştim."

"Bak, eğer kontrolü ele geçirirse her şeyi eskiye dönecek. Atalarımızın düştüğü hatayı tekrarlamış olacağız."

"Valencia..."

Kraliçe, geldiğinden beri duyduğu ilk defa yumuşak sesle duraksayarak Kai'ye baktığında, esmer olanın yüzünde oluşmuş küçük gülümsemeyle şaşkınca kaşlarını kaldırdı. Siyah gözlerde yansıyan parlaklık karanlıkta bile kendini belli etmeye yetiyordu.

Bakışlarını camdan dışarıya çevirmeden önce, "Sen, Sehun'u tanıma fırsatını çok uzun zaman önce kaçırdın." diye mırıldandı.

£££

Kulakları uzun bir sessizliğe alıştığı sırada aniden duyduğu kapının açılma sesiyle gözlerini açtı. Saat gece yarısını çoktan geçmişti. Odada bulunduğu bir gün boyunca bir kez bile 'ziyaret' eden kimse olmamıştı. Kaşlarını çattı. Gözleri kısaca yatağa dokunduğunda Valencia'nın hala uyuduğunu gördü. Oturduğu yerden kıpırdanarak kalkmaya çalıştığında bu sefer bunu yapacak gücü bile kendinde bulamamıştı. O yüzden sessizce kapıyı açan kişinin onu karşılaşmasını bekledi. İçerisi zifiri karanlık olmasına rağmen Kai'nin gece görüşünde her hangi bir sıkıntı yoktu, aynı karşısındaki Elfin de olmadığını bildiği gibi.

Bir süre odanın ortasında durmuş, sanki gördüğü görüntünün keyfini çıkıyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle öylece onu izlemişti. Kai elinden geldiğince dimdik durmaya çalışıp sabah ki gibi gözlerini dikerek karşılık vermeye çalışsa da, altında yatan zayıf ve güçsüzlüğü sadece Yixing'in daha da eğlenmesine neden oluyordu. Elleri Kai'nin kolunu sardı ve hiç zorlanmadan onu ayağa kaldırıp odadan dışarıya çıkardı. Elbette Kai biraz direnip onu köpek muamelesi yapan bu adamın işini azda olsa zorlaştırabilirdi ama o da kendi gücünün sınırının farkındaydı. Başına ne geleceğini bilmeden kendini tekrar yorgun düşürme tehlikesine girmek istemedi. Onun yerine yüzüne geçirdiği ifadesizlik maskesine tutunarak içini kavuran kızgınlığı kendine sakladı.

Kulelerin geniş merdivenlerinden geçerken Yixing gayet saf neşeli bir sesle "Seni tekrar görmekten çok memnunum," dedi. Kai'nin arkasında onu tutmaya devam ederken hafifçe bu sefer kulağına doğru eğilmişti. "Küçüklüğünde yaptığın haylazlıklar söylesem kesinlikle bana inanmazsın."

Sonra aklına yeni bir şey gelmiş gibi duraksadı ardından kafasını hafifçe arkaya atıp güldü. "Doğru, artık hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"

Kai başını diğer tarafa çevirip cevap vermeyi reddetti, zaten Yixing de her hangi cevap beklemiyordu. Arkasında hafifçe sırıtmaya devam ederek onu yerin aşağısında bulunan hücrelere doğru getirirken bir daha konuşmadı. İçerisi birkaç meşalenin ateşiyle aydınlatılmış, yerler lahım suyuyla dolmuştu. Ortamdaki koku katlanılamayacak kadar ağır ve iğrençti. Ama bir ejderha için bu koku hiçte sorun değildi. Her bir hücrenin önünden geçtiklerinde parmaklar arasında duran kafaların sayısının da artmasına ve meraklı gözler fısıltılarının yükselmesine de sebep olmuştu. En son hücreye doğru gittiklerini anladığında, "Neden başta beni Valencia ile aynı odaya koydunuz?" diye sordu. Neden onu getirdikleri gibi direkt buraya koymamıştılar?

Yixing'in sessiz kalışı onu cevapsız bırakacağını düşündürse de, son hücreye geldiklerinde belini asılı duran anahtarı çıkartıp kapı açtı ve esmer olanın kendi içeriye girmesi için yol verirken o sıra konuşmayı tercih etti. "Komutanımız senin o odada kalman gerektiğine karar vermişti ama fikrini değiştirmesine ve ait olduğun yere gelmeni sağladım."

Birkaç saniye için gözlerini yumup tekrar açtı. İçindeki ejderhayı zapt etmek zor olsa da ikisi de şu an acı çekiyordu. Dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırarak yavaşça hücreye girdi. Duyularının keskinliği zehri aldığından beri oldukça azalmış olsa gerek, sabah ki gibi bu sefer hücrede onla beraber bir kişi daha olduğunu geç fark etmişti. En dipte oturmuş ve kendini loş ışıktan dahi saklamış bir adam vardı. Kai kaşlarını tekrar çattığında, Yixing kapıyı kapattı ve kilitleme işlemini bitirdikten sonra üç adım geriye doğru adımladı, hücrenin içine baktı. Yaptığı eserden memnun duyan bir ressamın öz güveni vardı üstünde.

Bakışlarını Kai'ye sabitlediğinde, "Bu iyiliğimi sakın unutma," dedi sahte bir gururlu ses tonuyla ve arkasına dönüp çıkışa doğru ilerledi.

Kafa karışıklığıyla başını hafifçe yana doğru yatırıp gözleri bir süre Yixing'in arkasında takılı kalsa da, bir Elfin söylediklerini çok da ciddiye almaması gerektiğini hatırlayarak hücrenin ortasına doğru yürüdü ve oturmak için kendine kuru bir yer bulmaya çalıştı. Tam bu sırada duyduğu ses aslında Yixing'in saçmalamadığını da ona göstermiş oldu. Elf olan kendi çapında bambaşka bir konunun dalgasını geçmişti.

"Sen de kimsin?" Sesi fazlasıyla yorgun ve pürüzlü olsa da, artık hatıralarında yer edinmiş olan sesin o olduğuna dair hiçbir şüphe yoktu. Elini pürüzlü duvara dayayıp bulduğu kuru yere kendini bıraktığında dizlerini yine kendi doğru çekti ve ellerini de dizlerine sardı. Yanağını elinin üstüne yaslarken gözlerini kırpmadan karşısındakinin gözlerine kilitledi. Boğazında oluşan baskıyı da o anda hissetti.

Sehun onlarla her zaman çok özenli bir şekilde ilgilenmişti. Nereye gitse ejderhaların da yanında olduğundan emin olur ve onların sevdiği, ilgisini çeken şeyleri dikkate alırdı. Üç ejderhanın da damak zevki çok farklı ve zor olsa dahi onların aç kalmadığından, üşütmediklerinden emin olmak için elinden geleni yapardı. Küçük yavru ejderhaların ona ihtiyacı olduğunu bilirdi çünkü. Ama bu ihtiyaç tek taraflı değildi. Yatağın bir kenarında sanki bir kuralmış gibi hep Kai, Jongin ve Ato için özel bir yer yapılırdı. Kai ilk önce bunun yavruların gece iyi olup olmadığından daha kolay emin olmak için düşünüldüğünü varsaymıştı ama durum hiçte öyle değildi. Sehun her gece gördüğü kabuslardan sonra parmakları ne zaman yavruların derilerini okşasa rahatlıyor ve anca öylelikle uykusuna geri dönebiliyordu. Yavruların yanında olduğu düşüncesi Sehun'u en güçlü kılan motivasyonuydu.

Fakat Sehun'un ona verdiği anılarında sadece mutlu, iyi kısımlar yoktu. Kai'nin tanışmak istemeyeceği anılarda artık hafızasında yer edinmiş ve sonsuza kadar oraya kazınmıştı.

Parmaklıklardaki demirden daha soğuk ve daha keskin bir ses tonuyla karşısındaki adama cevap verdi.

"Merhaba Suho, bende seninle tekrar karşılaşmayı bekliyordum."


	32. Bölüm 30

Kapı gıcırdayarak açıldığında, gözlerimi okuduğum kitaptan ayırmış ve bakışlarımdaki usanmışlığı gelen kişiye direkt göstermeye çalışmıştım. Ne yazık ki Jongin bunu aldırış etmek yerine elindeki yemek tepsisiyle beraber yüzündeki sıcak gülümsemesiyle yatağıma doğru yaklaştı. Her ne kadar aşağıya inip onlarla beraber yemek istesem de, bunu kabul etmemiş ve benim yataktan çıkmamı bile yasaklamıştı. Bunda beni kontrol etmek için gelen cüce doktorun payı da oldukça büyüktü aslında. İyi hissettiğimi söylesem de bunu inandırmak sandığımdan daha zordu, özellikle de Jongin için.

"Yüzün daha canlı görünüyorsun," dedi bakışları yüzümde biraz daha uzun kalırken. Sabah nasıl göründüğüme dair bir fikrim olmasa da acının her bir parçasını sanki hala hissedebiliyordum. Beni rahatsız etmeyecek şekilde yatağa oturdu ve elindeki tepsiyi kucağına yerleştirdi. Kasede ki sıcak çorbanın buharı dışarıdan bile belli olurken karasız bir şekilde kaşlarımı kaldırdım. "Yemeği kim yaptı?"

Sırıtarak kaşığı çorbaya daldırdı. "Ben demek isterdim ama Chen kendisi senin için özel çorba yapmak istedi."

Gözlerime yansıyan korkuyu çok net bir şekilde göstererek uzatılan kaşıktan kaçarak geriye doğru çekildiğimde, Jongin ne olduğunu anlamadığı belli eden bir ifadeyle kaşlarını kaldırsa da aklına gelen anıyla dudaklarından ufak bir kahkaha çıkmıştı.

"Merak etme malzemeleri koyarken yanındaydım, tamamen hepsi güvenilir."

"Sana güvenebilir miyim ki?"

Jongin oyunbaz bir ifadeyle göz kırptığında, bir an için duraksamak zorunda kaldım. "Bunu sormuş olman bile kalbimi kırdı Lordum."

Kaşığı birkaç kere üfleyip çok sıcak olmadığından emin olduktan sonra bana uzattı, bu sefer ağzımı açarak kabul ettiğimde dudaklarının kendinden gurur duyduğunu belli eden bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmasına neden oldu. Birkaç kere daha kaşığı kabul edip yutkunduktan sonra kendimin de yapabileceğimi söylesem de, Jongin bunu da reddetmişti. Bana yemek yedirtmekten garip bir şekilde memnunmuş gibi görünüyordu, aynı benim eskiden onları beslemekten hoşlandığım gibi. Tek fark o zamanlar kendileri doğru düzgün yiyemeyecek kadar küçük olmalarıydı ve bu durum hiçte garip görünmüyordu.

Tabak boşalana kadar hiç usanmadan kaşığı ağzıma götürdükten sonra tepsiyi yatağın yanında bulunan küçük masaya yerleştirdi. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse çorba beklediğimden daha lezzetliydi ama yinede içinde tam olarak neler olduğunu bilmediğim için hala şüpheyle yaklaşan bir tarafım vardı.

"Jongin, artık gerçekten iyiyim." Ses tonum diğerlerine göre bu sefer biraz daha öz güvenli çıkmıştı.

Kahve gözleri kucağımdaki açık kalmış kitapta takılı kaldığında, söylediğimi duymamış gibi yaparak "Kitap mı okuyordun?" diye sordu. Tekrar başa dönmek istemediğini belli eden tavrı beni deli etse de bu konu hakkında tekrar bir şey söylemedim. Jongin'i bu tarafıyla ilk kez tanışıyordum, bu kadar inatçı olabileceği benim içinde beklenmedikti. Onun yerine burnumdan küçük bir homurdanma çıkarttım ve tekrar yastığıma yasladım.

"Okumam için Wendy verdi." Verirken de yüzündeki manidar gülümseyişinin anlamını, kitabın kapağındaki ismi görünce anlamıştım. Ejderhanı nasıl eğitirsin?

"O zaman benim yokluğumda onu bitir, ben gelince nasıl bir kitapmış anlatırsın."

"Yokluğunda?"

Bakışlarını kaçırdığında kaşlarımı çattım. Ben farkına bile varmadan ortamın havası bir anda değişmişti. Dik bakışlarım üzerine kilitlediğinde rahatsızca oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı.

"Dışarıda birkaç işim var onları halledip geleceğim. Merak etme diğerleri yardım için evde duruyor olacak."

"Yani Kai'yi bulmaya gideceksin?"

Gözlerini kırparak bir an için şaşkınca bana baktı. Jongin berbat bir yalancıydı. İtiraz etmek için dudaklarını ayırdığında ona fırsat vermeden, "beni aptal yerine koymaya çalışma," dedim keskince. Yanaklarında çok ufak oluşan kızarıklıkla başını sallayarak beni onaylamak zorunda kaldı. İşte bu kadardı, artık daha fazla durmam için bir neden yoktu. Üstümdeki örtüyü çekerek kalkmaya çalıştım, hareketlenmemle beraber göğsümde tekrar baş gösteren acıyı görmezden gelmeye kararlıydım ama omuzlarıma konan eller beni engellemeyi başardığında tüm hırçınlığımın hedefi oldu.

"Bende seninle geliyorum!"

Yalnız başına gidebileceğini nasıl düşünebilirdi?

Gözlerini devirdi ve örtünün üstünde duran soğuk elimi kendi sıcak ellerinin arasına alarak, "Hayır Sehun, senin biraz daha dinlenmen gerekiyor," dedi normalinden biraz daha sert bir sesle. Benle beraber onun da üstündeki gerginlik artmıştı.

"Zaten sabahtan beri dinleniyorum! Artık bebek bakıcılığına ihtiyacım yok. Kai'yi bulmanda yardımcı olacağım ve kimse beni bu konuda durduramaz."

"Sehun... Seni de tehlikeye atamam anlamıyor musun?"

"Ne yani benden seni yalnız bırakmamı mı istiyorsun?"

Ellerinin parmaklarımın arasındaki tutuşunu sertleştirdiğini hissettim, o bunun farkında değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Konuşmadan önce dudaklarını yalayıp yutkundu. "İlk önce ordunun toplanma yerine gitmem gerekiyor."

"Tamam, bana uyar."

"Sehun... Şu an bir savaşa giriyoruz ve Kai ortada yok. Aklıma en kötü olasılıklar geliyor, daha önce hiç düşünmediğim olasılıklar."

Gözlerini benden kaçırarak yere diktiğinde bu sefer elini sıkan taraf bendim. "Elflerin onu götürmüş olabileceği gibi mi?" diye sordum.

Her ikimiz de bunun artık bir olasılık değil gerçek olduğunu biliyorduk. Bir tarafım her tarafı yıkık dökmek isterken, diğer tarafım sessizce kendi içine kapanmak ve oradaki karanlığa sığınmak istiyordu. Kai'nin şu an nerede olduğunu tam olarak bilmesem de, nasıl hissettiğini çok iyi biliyordum. Bu acının kaynağı Kai den geliyordu. Nasıl olduğunu bilmesem de aramazda oluşan bağ belki de bunu da sağlıyordu. Ama emin olduğum şey hissettiğim acı onun hissettiğinin yarısı bile değildi. Bunu düşünmek bile damarlarımdaki kanın fokurdamasına neden oldu. Uzun zaman sonra tekrar aynı korkuyu solumak; içimdeki ürkek Sehun'un ezikliğini tekrar hatırlatmıştı. Ama şimdi kızgınlığım diğer tüm duygularının üstünü kaplıyordu. Ne ben eski Sehun'dum ne de ejderhalar savunmasız yavrulardı.

Odayı kısa bir sessizlik kapladığında bakışlarımı pencereye çevirdim. Küçük kar tanelerinin düşüşü kışın geldiğini artık haber veriyordu. Gözlerimi onlardan ayırmadan "Lexa ile konuşman gerekiyor," diye mırıldandım. Her ne kadar görmesem de başını salladığını hissedebilmiştim.

Ummadığım bir şey yaptım, tek başına gitmesine izin verdim. Aslında gitmek için benim iznime ihtiyacı yoktu, çok rahat beni geçebilir ve gidebilirdi ama buna rağmen benim ikna olmamı istemişti önce. Aklı bende kalmaması için beni rahatlatması gerekmişti. Hasta olmak istemiyordum, Kai'yi oradan kurtarmam için güçlü olmam gerekiyordu ve bunun içinde yapmam gereken tek şey gücümü toplamaktı. Kızgınlığım mantığımı ele geçirmemiş aksine daha ileri dönüş düşünmemi sağlamıştı. Kai'nin daha fazla zarar görmemesi için tek yol buydu ve farkında olmadan bu savaş artık benim de meselem olmuştu.

Jongin'in ayrılmasının ardından odaya Wendy ve Chen ayrı ayrı uğramış, beni yalnız bırakmamaya gayret etmişlerdi. Kafamı olabildiğince meşgul etmeye çalıştıklarının farkındaydım, bende onlara bunu yapmalarına izin verdim. Yalnız kaldığımda ise kitabımı okumaya devam ettim. Olabildiğince kendimi düşünmekten alıkoymaya çalışıyordum. Bir ara dudağımda hissettiğim kan kalbimi acıyla bükse de, donuk bir ifadeyle dilimi dudaklarımda gezdirerek izi yok etmeye çalıştım. Hiç kimse bir anda neden böyle olduğumla ilgili direkt bana soru yönelmemişti. Gözlerinde gezinen sorular öylece kaldı. Jongin bir şeylerden şüphelense de bana hissettirmemek konusunda kararlıydı en azından. Ama herkesin bu konunun Kai ile alakalı olduğunun farkındaydı, söze dökülmemiş olsa bile.

Zamanı takip etmediğim bir saatte yataktan kalkmış ve aşağıya inmiştim. Chen ve Wendy uykulu gözlerle oturdukları yere çizdikleri bir şekil üzerinde oyun oynuyorlardı. Taeyong yanlarında olsa da o sadece izlemekle yetinmişti. Donghun ise evin penceresinden dışarıdaki karı izliyordu. Benim geldiğimi hissettiğini tilki kulakların kıpırdanmasından anladım, dönüp bana bakmamıştı. Normalde Chen ve Wendy'nin diğer tarafına oturmayı düşünsem de son anda merdivenlerden indiğimde yönümü değiştirdim ve pencerenin önünde kendimi yer edindim. Hafifçe yana kaydı, gelişimden rahatsızdı, bir şey söylemedi.

"Neden Jongin ile gitmedin?" diye sordum. Kar taneleri buradan daha iri görünüyordu ama yine de yerde tutunacak kadar güçlü değillerdi.

"Burada kalıp size göz kulak olmamı istedi."

Benim gibi düşük tonda konuşsa da sesindeki gizlemeye çalıştığı gerginlik kendini belli edecek kadar güçlüydü.

"Lexa, Kai'nin bir anda ortadan kaybolması hakkında ne yapmayı düşünüyor?"

Nefesini dışarıya doğru üflediğinde kaşlarımı istemsiz çattım ve yandan bir bakış attım, aynı şekilde kısa süreliğine o da bana bakmıştı. "Sence Ejderha olan bir Kraliçenin bu konuyu bir Tilki ile konuşacağını mı düşüyorsun?"

"Neden konuşmasın?"

"Bir Kral olduğunda sana gelmiş olan bir köylü ile konuşur muydun?"

"Evet?"

Dudaklarında hiçte gerçek olmayan bir kıkırtı çıktığında, "Yalan," diye mırıldandı. Gözlerimi devirip bakışlarımın odağına tekrar pencereyi aldım.

"Sırf sizin Kraliçeniz öyle diye diğer herkes de öyle olmak zorunda değil, biliyorsun değil mi?"

"O tahta çıkmadan önce herkes aynı şeyi söyler ama gücü bir kere tattıktan sonra geçmişteki düşünceleri, duyguları sanki bir başkasına aitmiş gibi davranırlar."

"Ben asla değişmezdim."

"Bundan asla emin olamazsın."

Ne kadar aksini iddia etmeye çalışsam da fikrini değiştiremeyeceğimi biliyordum. Bu konuda aksini kabul etmediğini daha fazla belli edemezdi. Bende konuyu değiştirerek aslında tüm gün aklımın ucunda olan soruyu sordum: "Kai sana ne zaman beni götürmeni söyledi?"

Yan dönerek tüm dikkatimi tekrar ona verdim. Yüzü kasılmış ve kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Bunu niye şimdi soruyorsun ki?" diye sordu sert bir sesle.

"Çünkü Kai ortada yok ve Elflerin elinde—,"

"Elflerin elinde olduğuna dair kesin bir kanıtımız yok."

Sözümü yarıda kesmesi sinirimi bozsa da görmezden gelerek devam ettim. "Elflerin elinde olabilir ve onu en son gören sensin, ben değil."

"Sana açıklamak zorunda değilim." Bakışlarım sertleştiğinde göz göze geldik. "Ama sırf aklında saçma şeyler dolanmaması için anlatacağım İnsan. Kai biraz kafa dinlemek istediğini söyledi, zaten fazlasıyla dalgın görünüyordu ve her hangi bir durum olur diye sana dikkat etmemi istedi. Sabah yola çıkacağımızı ama eğer geri dönmezse seni götürmemi emretti, tüm hikaye bu daha fazlası ya da eksiği yok."

Bir adım geriye doğru attığımda yüzümde sahte bir gülümseme vardı. "Ato şu an nerede biliyor musun?" diye sordum az öncekine aksine sesim fazlasıyla sakin ve normaldi. Bir anda değişimine karşı kaşlarını çatmaya devam etse de üstündeki gerginlik biraz azalmıştı.

"O kendini kalacak bir yer bulmuştur, bilirsin ejderhalar bir yere bağlı kalmaktan hoşlanmaz."

Bir süre sessizce birbirimizi baktığımızda, pes eden kişi ben oldum ve "Yoruldum, uyumaya gideceğim" diyerek merdivenlere yöneldim. Sadece başını sallamış ve dışarıya izlemeye geri dönmüştü.

Merdivenin ilk basamağında içimdeki huzursuzlukla duraksadığım da ona doğru dönmeden, "Ejderhalar aynı zamanda ihanetten de hiç hoşlanmaz, bilirsin" dedim düz bir sesle. Cevap beklemekten basamakları tırmanmaya devam ettiğimde sırtımdaki okların sayısı artmıştı.

£££

Uykum fazlasıyla hafifti o yüzden kapının çok sessiz bir şekilde açılışını bile fark etmiş ve gözlerimi açmıştım. Duruşumu bozmadan beklediğim de arkamdaki yorgan açılmış ve yerine dışarıdan gelmiş olmasına rağmen sımsıcak olan bir beden yerleşmişti. Aramazda belli bir boşluk olduğunda yavaşça ona doğru döndüm ve gözlerimizin buluşmasını sağladım. Benim gibi yan dönmüştü. Yavaşça, "Erken döndün," diye fısıldadım. Uykulu gözlerini kırpıştırarak bana bakarken başını salladı ve sahiplendiği yastığına daha çok gömüldü.

"Odaları karıştırmış olma ihtimalini düşünmüyorum."

Dudaklarında silik bir gülümseme hızlıca geçtiğinde biraz daha ona yaklaştım. Çok yorgun olduğunu görebilsem de, benimle konuşmak için burada olduğunu bildiğimden bu konuda rahatsızlık duymadan, "Lexa ile ne konuştunuz?" diye sordum.

"Uykuna geri dönmek istemiyor musun? Sabah da konuşabiliriz."

"Zaten uyuyamıyorum, uyku çok da önemli değil."

Duraksasa da benim kararlı ve gayet canlı bakan gözlerimi fark ettiğinde nefesini dışarıya verip başını salladı.

"Lexa, Kai'nin yerine geçmemi istiyor."

Kaşlarım şaşkınlıkla havaya kalktığında, yüzündeki yorgunluğun tek sebebinin uykusuzluk olmadığını yeni anladım. "Ve sen bunu istemiyorsun?" diye geri sordum tereddütle. Bu habere çokta sevinmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Tekrar başını sallayarak onayladı

"Neden istemiyorsun?"

"Bariz sebebi belli değil mi zaten?"

Boş bir şekilde ona baktığında kendini geriye doğru atarak sırt üstü uzanmış ve bu sefer bakışları tavanda takılı kalmıştı. Dudaklarını birbirini sımsıkı bastırdığında elimi omzuna koydum. "Sorun ne?"

"Ben Kai kadar iyi değilim," dedi fısıldayarak. "Onu kadar güçlü, akıllı hiçbir zaman olamadım ve şimdi Lexa onun yokluğunu doldurmamı istiyor. Bunu nasıl isteyebilir?"

Sesindeki şaşkınlık ve huzursuzluk o kadar belliydi ki bir an için ne cevap vereceğimi bilemedim. Jongin'in böyle düşünebileceği hiç aklıma gelmemişti. Jongin bir ormanda kaybolmuş ve çıkışı bulmaya çalışan küçük bir çocuk gibiydi. Kai için endişelenmek zorunda hiç kalmamıştı daha önce, Kai onun için her zaman orada olan ikiziydi. Fakat ilk defa gerçek anlamda onun yokluğuyla tanışıyor, ilk defa onun sorumlulukları taşımak zorunda kalıyordu. Çıkış yolunu bulması için bu sefer yardım edecek kimse yoktu. Ben yalnızca nasıl hissettiğini tahmin edebilirdim, anlayamazdım. Bizim Suho ile olan ilişkimiz hep daha farklı olmuştu. Bazen ben bile aramızdakileri yorumlayamazdım ama en azından Jongin ve Kai arasındaki bağın daha kuvvetli olduğunu görebiliyordum.

"Bunu yapabilirsin Jongin, Kai için bunun üstesinden gelebilirsin."

"Ama onun yerini dolduramam."

"Elbette onun yerini dolduramazsın," dediğimde bakışlarını bir anda bana çevirdi. "Sen Jongin'sin ve o da Kai. Senin Kai olmanı kimse bekleyemez, sen Jongin olarak bu işi halletmelisin ve ben sana Jongin olarak güveniyorum."

Kahve gözlerinde küçük bir ışıltı belirdiğinde bu sefer eskisine göre daha belirgin bir şekilde gülümsedim. Canlı ya da gerçek bir gülümseme değildi ama en azından Jongin'in daha iyi hissetmesini istedim. Fakat beklemediğim bir anda Jongin bana yaklaştı ve yorganı kaldırarak başını göğsüme yerleştirdi. Birkaç kere kıpırdayarak kendine uygun bir pozisyon bulduğunda, nefesimi tuttuğumun bile farkında değildim. Kısa bir şaşkınlık yaşasam da bunun anlamsız olduğunu fark ettim, o Jongin'di, bir başkası değil. Kaslarım yavaşça gevşerken, yorganın dışında olan elimle kahve saçları yavaşça okşamaya başladım. Küçük bir hırıltı çıkararak bundan hoşlandığını belli etti.

Yanağını göğsümü sürttü ve gözlerini yumduğunda, "Kai, Elflerin elinde." dedi.

"Lexa da mı böyle düşünüyor?"

"Bu konuda emin, o yüzden hiçbir şeyi askıya almak istemiyor. Daha önceden kararlaştırıldığı gibi atağa geçeceğiz."

"Nerede olduğunu bilmiyorsunuz ama?"

"Kai'yi her hangi bir yerde saklıyor olabilirler, onu kurtarmamızın tek yolu plana devam etmek."

"Yerini bulmak için sizin 'cadılardan' bir yardım alamaz mısınız?"

"Eğer bunu yapacak güçte olsalardı çoktan yerini bulmuş olurduk. Kara büyüleri her cadı yapamıyor."

Elim saçlarından ayrıldığında derin bir nefes aldım ve yavaşça "Sence... iyi midir?" diye sordum. Benim gibi burnundan derin bir nefes aldığında omuzları yükseldi. Yana düşen elimi kavrayarak rahatsızca parmaklarımla oynamaya başladı. Sessizlik içinde geçen birkaç dakikanın ardından, "Öyle umuyorum, o her zaman güçlüdür" diye mırıldandı. Eğer odada yalnızca ikimiz olmasaydık sesini çok zor duyardım.

Yüzünü bana doğru kaldırdığında gözlerini yavaşça kırpıştırarak bana baktı. "Okuduğun kitabı bana anlatacaktın?"

Bunun iyi bir fikir olup olmadığını arasında karasız kalsam da bana öyle istekli bakıyordu ki, hayır deme şansı bile bırakmıyordu. Başımı salladım ve parmaklarım tekrar saçlarında yerini aldığında anlatmaya başladım. Hikayenin ortasına doğru nefes alıp verişi yavaşlamış ve uyumakla uyumamak arasında ince bir çizgide olsa bile anlatmaya devam ettim. Hikaye beklediğimden daha çok ilgisini çekmişti.

Wendy'nin kitabı bilerek verip vermediği bilmesem de, bunu nereden ve nasıl bulduğunu merak ediyordum. İnsanların elinden çıkma bir eserdi, biz zamanlar ejderhaların varlığına tutunarak onlar hakkında yazılan en yaygın kitaplardan biriydi hatta. Çok küçük yaşta bunu okuduğumu anımsıyordum, fakat kitapla ilgili ayrıntıları unutmuş olmam sanki ilk kez okuyormuş hissiyatı vermişti. O zamanlar küçük Sehun için ejderhaların hem ne kadar korkunç hem de aslında bizim ırkımız için en iyi dost olabileceğini en güzel gösteren bir hikayeydi. Dadılarımın neden özellikle böyle kitaplar bana okutmaya çalıştığını çok sonradan daha iyi kavrayabilmiştim. Ejderhalarla aramızda dost ve düşman kavramı her zaman olacaktı.

"Gecenin Öfkesi çok havalı ama diğer ejderhaları aptal gibi göstermişler, biz hiçte öyle değiliz! En azından koyun çalmayız..."

Yüzünü göğsüme sürttüğünde koluyla belimi sardı ve "Sonra ne oldu?" diye mırıldandı uykulu bir sesle. "Hıçkırık onu öldürdü mü?"

"Hayır Hıçkırık onu öldürmedi, denemeye çalıştı ama yapamadı."

"Ama o zaman Gecenin Öfkesi onu öldürür."

"Aslında ne Gecenin Öfkesi hakkındaki söylentiler kadar kötü bir ejderhaydı ne de Hıçkırık diğerleri gibi ejderhaları öldürmeye çok hevesliydi. Hıçkırık onu öldürmeyince Gecenin Öfkesi de onu öldürmedi."

"Ne oldu peki?"

"Gecenin Öfkesinin kuyruğunda kanatlardan biri koptuğu için yeteri kadar yükseğe uçamıyor ve düştüğü yerden gidemiyordu. Hıçkırık da ona yardım etmeye ve onun hakkında hiç bilinmeyen gizemi çözmeye çalıştı. Zamanla ikisi de birbirine alışmaya başlamıştı ama."

"Arkadaş mı oldular?" Uykulu olmasına rağmen sesindeki şaşkınlık fark edilir derecedeydi. İnatla hikaye hakkında bilgi almaya çalışıyordu. Yüzümde oluşan gerçek bir gülümsemeyle alnındaki saçları geriye doğru tararken yumuşak bir sesle "Evet, çok yakın arkadaş oldular" dedim.

Yukarıdan, dudaklarının kenarlarının güzel kavisle kıvrılışını görebiliyordum.

"Ve Hıçkırık, Gecenin Öfkesi'nin aslında normalde dişi olmadığını sadece yerken ve saldırırken çıktığını fark etti. Bu yüzden de ona Dişsiz adını taktı."

"Dişsiz mi? Gecenin Öfkesi daha havalı!"

"Dişsiz ismi sevimli ama hem ona da uyuyor."

Jongin dudaklarını bükerek katılmadığını belli ederken gözlerimi devirdim. "Ben kitabı bitirdim, istersen okuman için sana verebilirim. Wendy sorun etmeyecektir."

Bilinci artık gittikçe kaybolmadan önce, "Hayır, senin sesinle dinlemek daha çok hoşuma gidiyor," diye mırıldandı ve kolu belimi daha da sıkı sararken yanağını bir kez daha göğsüme sürttü.

Gözlerim pencereden dışarıya doğru dalarken Jongin'in yavaş yavaş rahatlamasını ve uykusunun derinlerinde olmasını bekledim bir süre. Sabahın doğmasına çokta bir zaman kalmadığında tereddütle yüzünü kontrol ettim. Suratındaki yorgunluk dağılmış olsa bile o gerginliğin belli belirsiz çizgisi durmaya devam ediyordu ama uyku çoktan onu tamamen ele geçirmişti. Rahatsız etmemeye dikkat ederek yavaşça başını tutarak yastığa koyduğumda küçük bir homurdanmayla ses çıkarsa da uyanmadı. Adrenalinle kalp atışlarım hızlansa da ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak yataktan kalktım ve sandalyenin üstündeki hırkayı alarak aceleyle üstüme geçirdim. Kapıyı açmadan önce son kez dönüp kontrol ettiğimde, Jongin benim yerime şimdi yastığıma sarılmış ve yüzünü tamamen oraya gömmüştü.

Kar çoktan durmuş ama gecenin ayazının şiddeti tüm soğukluğu iliklerime kadar hissetmeme yardımcı oluyordu. Zar zor yürüyerek evden yeterince uzaklaştığıma emin olduğumda duraksadım. Ellerimi uzun kazağımın içine saklarken kollarımı kendime sardım. Dudaklarımdan havaya karışan buharı görebiliyordum. Gözlerimi birkaç saniyeliğine kapatıp tekrar açtığımda sesimin titremesini umursamadan, "Buradayım," diye seslendim boş ormana doğru. Aptalca gibi görünse de denemeye devam ettim.

"Seninde burada olduğunu biliyorum, görün bana!"

Duyduğum tek şey rüzgarın uğultusu ve baykuşların sesiydi.

"Eğer bekleyeceğimi sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun, sadece bir kez sesleneceğim ve gelmezsen bir daha bana ulaşmaya çalışma."

Tamamen blöf yapıyordum. Onun yardımına ne kadar muhtaç olduğumu düşünmesini istemiyordum ama gerçek şuydu ki; yardımına ihtiyacım vardı.

Hala herhangi bir cevap almadığımda kendi aptallığıma göz devirdim. Son kez etrafa bakınıp eve doğru sinirle geri yürümeye başladım. Her adımda ayaklarım yere sanki hıncını çıkarmak istermiş gibi daha da sertçe basıyordu. Belki de o istediğinde sadece beni görebiliyor ya da duyabiliyordu. Ona ulaşmam için belki büyü falan yapmam gerekiyordu. Ama hayır bu kadar kolayca pes edemezdim. Sinirle yarı yolda durup tekrar ormana döndüm. "Oyun oynayacak zamanım yok Cadı!"

"Eğer ilişkimizi devam ettireceksek bence bana sürekli cadı demezsen daha iyi olur tatlım."

Sesini duymanın beni ne kadar mutlu ettiğini hiç bir zaman kabullenmek istemeyeceğim ama şimdi ilk defa içimdeki huzursuzluğun dağılmaya başladığının farkındaydım. Ormanın giriş kısmında belirdiğinde son gördüğüm halinden bir farkı yok gibi görünse de, ona doğru yürüdüğümde yüzündeki küçük deri sıyrıklarını daha net görebilmiştim. Buz mavisi gözlerinin etrafında beyazlıklar sanki hafif bir sarıya boyanmış gibi tuhaf bir renkteydi

Derin bir nefes bırakmadan önce, "İsmini bilmiyorum," diye cevapladım onu.

Birkaç tane bulunan sarı dişlerini göstererek güldü. "Asshai diyebilirsin şimdilik."

Kısa bir şaşkınlıkla ona baktım. Asshai, Essos da bulunan bir başka liman şehriydi. Duyduğuma göre orada diğer yerlere nazaran büyücülük ve cadılık gibi şeyleri rahatsızlıkla yapabiliyorsun, kimse seni bunun için yadırgamıyor ya da yakmaya çalışmıyordu.

"Pekala, Asshai," dedim üstünü basarak, "senden bana bir iyilik yapmanı isteyeceğim, tabii bunu yapacak gücün varsa eğer."

Elbette bunu istediğime hiçte şaşırmış gibi görünmüyordu.

"Kara büyü mü?"

"Evet."

Hafifçe gülmeden önce, "Kara büyü bizden sorulur tatlım," dedi neşeli bir sesle.

Umut... Şu an iliklerime kadar hissettiğim duygunun adı buydu. Kai'nin yerini öğrenebilir ve onu kurtarabilirdim. Onun acısına son verebilirdim.

"Ama..." dedi duraksayarak, kaşların kaldırarak bana doğru yaklaştığında zaten bir karşılığının olacağını biliyordum. "Önceki anlaşmamızı hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"

"O bir anlaşma değildi, sen bir teklif sundun ve kararı bana bıraktın."

"Eğer senin için kara büyü yaparsam, önceki isteğimi yerine getirecek misin? Birini öldürüp beni yarı ölüler dünyasından geri getirecek misin?"

Duraksamadan, evet dedim. Düşünmeye bile gerek yoktu. Onu çağırmadan önce bu teklifi tekrar alacağımı biliyordum ve o zamanda cevabı düşünmeye bile gerek duymamıştım. Kai kurtulacaktı, önemli olanda buydu.

"Işık Tanrıları adına yemin et."

"Ama benim inancım yok," dedim kararsız bir sesle. Hiçbir zaman dinlere kafayı takmış bir insan olmamıştım. Tekrar güldü ve tam gözlerimin içine bakarken bir an için buz mavi gözlerinin içindeki küçük bir ateş kıvılcımı gördüğümü sandım.

"Sen ateşin oğlusun Sehun, sen farkında olmadan bağlılık yemini ettin bile sadece geriye ağzından kelimelerin dökülmesi kaldı."

Vücudumun titreyişini soğuktan mı yoksa başka bir sebepten mi olduğunu ayırt edemiyordum. Kalp atışlarım göğsümü sertçe vururken başımı salladım.

"Işık Tanrıları adına yemin ediyorum."

Yüzü rahatlamayla gevşerken, tatmin olunmuş bir gülümse dudaklarında yer edinmişti. Yine de kaşları merakla havaya kalktı. "Neden kimi öldürmen gerektiğini sormadın?"

Bunu kendime bile sormamıştım aslında. Önceden öğrenmiş olmam ya da olmamam fikrimi değiştireceğinden emin değildim, riske atmak istememiştim belki de. Kararsız kalmak istememiştim. Ne kadar ileri gidebileceğim beni korkutmuştu. Zorlukla dudaklarımı konuşmak için araladığımda, "Bir önemi yok çünkü," dedim. Bir önemi vardı ama onun bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu.

Sanki beynimi okuyabiliyormuş gibi gözlerini kırpmadan bana baktığında rahatsızca yerimde kıpırdamamak için kendimi zor tuttum. Ona aynı şekilde karşılık verirken birkaç adımla tam önümde durdu.

"Bir önemi var Lordum." Gözlerimiz birbirine kilitlediğinde göz bebeğinde bu sefer kendi yansımamı görüyordum. Rüzgarın şiddeti daha da artmış olsa bile onun fısıltısı daha gür ve daha güçlüydü, içimi titretecek ve beni kendine hapsedecek kadar.

"Kendini öldürmen gerekiyor Sehun, kontrolü artık tamamen ona bırakman gerekiyor."

Bir tarafım zaten bu cevabı bekliyormuş gibi hiç şaşırmadı, aksine ufak bir rahatlama hissi yayılmıştı. Bir süredir sessizlik içinde sırasını bekleyen Diğer Sehun'un kabuğundan çıktığını ve mutlulukla gözlerinin parladığını gördüm. Her ne kadar bir olduğumuzu söylesek de onunla aramızda gizli bir düello vardı. Bir odada bulunan en büyük yatağı kimin kapacağı konusunda ufak bir anlaşmazlık yaşıyorduk bazen, ikimizde küçük yatakla yetinemiyorduk. Ve ikimizde hangimizin daha güçlü olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Belki de sonunda bunu öğrenebileceğimiz bir fırsat ayağımıza gelmişti.


	33. Bölüm 31

_Bir his olarak başladı._   
_Sonra bir umut haline geldi._   
_Sonra sessiz bir düşünceye,_   
_Daha sonra sessiz bir sözcüğe dönüştü._

_Ve sonra o sözcüğün gürültüsü arttı ve arttı,_   
_Ta ki bir savaş nidası olana kadar._

£££

Geçmiş, yaşadığımız tecrübelerinin sonucunda bize doğruyu ve yanlışı, yapmamız ve yapmamamız gerekeni söyler. Fakat ona kulak vermek herkesin başarabildiği bir şey değildir. Onun sesi her zaman bize ulaşmayı başaramazdı.

Suho o sesi hiçbir zaman dinlememişti belki de. Nereden itibaren sağır olmuştu? Ya da her zaman bu onun bir parçası mıydı? Geçmişteki anılarını artık çok berrak bir şekilde hatırlayamıyordu. Kendini zorlasa da artık zihnindeki boşluklar siyah bir perdeyle örtülmeye başlanmış gibiydi. Yine de, gözlerini kapattığında babasının artık sert ve tok olmayan sesi kulaklarında çınlamayı başarıyordu garip bir şekilde. Başarısız oldum, diyordu artık gemisini döndürdüğü ölümün kıyısında. Ama sen sakın olma, diye de ekliyordu her seferinde.

Yixing onu demirden bir kafesin içine koyduğunda, ilk günler belki şoktan belki de hala inanamamaktan, Yixing onunla konuşmaya her geldiğinde çıkmak için çırpınmış ve onun konuşmasına kesinlikle müsaade etmemişti. Kollarını tutan çelik gibi sert eller hareket etmesini engellese de, o bunun bile farkında olmadan kendini bitkin düşürene kadar kaçma girişimlerine devam etmişti. Fakat bu kimsenin umurunda bile değildi. Onu ezecek bir böcekmiş gibi bakan adamların arasında sadece hayatta kalmaya çalışıyordu. Açlık ve yorgunluktan daha korkunç şey ise, gururu tamamen ayaklar altına alınmıştı.

Aradaki dinlenme molaların haricinde zamanlarının çoğu yollarda geçiyordu. Kafese bağlanmış zinciri iki adam hiç zorlamadan önden çekerken, Suho her seferinde sıcaktan ve susuzluktan kendinden geçmiş oluyordu.

Devam eden sonraki günler ise yavaş yavaş sakinleşmeye başlamıştı. Onun yemesi için gelen ekmek ve suyu artık dışarıya atmıyor, onun yerine olduğu yerde yenmemiş bir şekilde durmaya devam ediyordu. Gözleri uçsuz bucakmış gibi görünen çöllerde öylece takılı kalırken ilk kez o zaman babasının sesini uzun bir zaman sonra tekrar duymaya başlamıştı. Titremelerle kafesin ortasında yatarken, "beni buradan çıkarın," diye fısıldamaya başladı. Sürekli, art arda bunu günlerce tekrar ettiği günlerden sonra sustu ve bir daha ağzını açmadı. Nereye gittiklerine dair bir fikri yoktu, onların kim olduğuna dair bir fikri yoktu. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmış ve kendini ayrı bir karanlığa hapsederek, Sehun'un onun için yola çıkmasını ümit etmekten başka bir şey yapmamıştı. Kalbinde o umut filizi büyürken bu konuda bir tereddüdü bile yoktu. Yokluğunu fark ettikleri gibi Sehun peşinden gelecek ve onu kurtaracaktı. Ne olursa olsun o ailedendi ve Sehun ailesini asla yüz üstü bırakmazdı.

O ulaşamasa bile emrinin altında insanlar ve koca bir ordu vardı. Birileri illa ki peşinden gelecekti değil mi? O Targaryen Hanesinin Prensi, Demir Tahtın gerçek kralıydı.

O zamanlar durumun ciddiyetini tam olarak kavrayamamıştı. Eğer kavraya bilmiş olsaydı çırpınışlarının ne kadar aciz ve boşuna olmuş olduğunu görmüş olurdu.

Gecenin bir vakti Yixing kafesin önüne oturduğunda, her zamankinden farklı olarak bu sefer alaylı ve küçümseyici tavrını sahip değildi. Ekmek ve suyu parmaklarının arasından geçirip ona doğru uzattığında; Suho yemekten başka bir çaresi olmadığını biliyordu. Onun yemesi için bizzat Yixing geldiğinde karşı çıkması durumunda vücudundaki çürüklerin, yaraların sayısı her zaman daha da artmış oluyordu.

İlk önce yavaş bir şekilde su dolu tasaya uzandı ve artık çatlamaktan kanamaya başlamış olan dudaklarını büyük bir serinlik getirerek içmeye başladı. Karnı iyice içine doğru bükülürken bir yandan da ekmeği hızlı bir şekilde yerken Yixing'in parlak gözleri keskin ve dikkatlice onu izliyordu.

"Beni... nereye götürüyorsunuz?" diye sordu yavaşça önce. Yixing elbette buna cevap vermemişti. Yediğinden emin olduktan sonra ayağa kalktığında Suho aceleyle parmaklıklara yaklaşarak ona ulaşmaya çalıştı.

"Kimsiniz siz? Benden ne istiyorsunuz!"

Yixing olduğu yerde dururken tek kaşını kaldırarak Suho'ya tekrar döndüğünde, "Kim olduğumuzu düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu.

Suho her ne kadar düşünmekte biraz zorlanmış olsa da gördüğü şeyleri yorumlayabiliyordu. Yixing'in yüzü uzun yıllar boyunca yanında bulunan şövalyesine ait değildi artık. Bakışları aynı olsa bile gözlerinde ki siyahlığı daha da büyük ve parlaktı. Kulakları bir insana ait olamayacak kadar sivrileşmiş ve geriye doğru uzanmıştı. Şu an tam olarak adını koyamasa da kesinlikle başka farklılıklarda vardı ve bu tasvirinin kime uyduğu hakkında aklına gelen tek isim vardı. Elfler.... Onlar sadece birer kitap karakteri, efsaneydi. Kimse onların gerçekten var olabileceğini bilmiyordu. Ejderhaların en azından önceden bir varlığı bilinse de, Elfler için bu durum hiçte öyle değildi. Sadece her zaman aynı şekilde kullanılan, kimse nereden çıktığını bilmediği bir tasvir vardı ortada.

Suho cevap vermemiş olsa da yüzündeki ifadeden bildiğini belli etmiş ve bu da Yixing'in gülerek tekrar yere oturmasını sağlamıştı. "Siz insanoğluları çok geç anlıyorsunuz her şeyi."

"Benden ne istiyor olabilirsiniz ki?"

Yixing'in suratı bir anda tekrar ciddiye döndüğünde, Suho göz temasını çekmemek için elinden geleni yapması gerekmişti. Bunca zaman ona hizmet adamından şimdi bu kadar korkuyor oluşu içinde bir yerlerde hastalıklı bir hisle kusma isteği yapsa da; elinden başka hiçbir şey gelmiyordu.

"Senden hiçbir şey istemiyoruz, sen bizim bir işimize yaramazsın." Sanki bu söylediğini kanıtlamak istermiş ki gibi gözlerinin içine bakarak sözlerine devam etmişti. " Sana ihanet ettiğimi düşündüğün için bana kızgınsın biliyorum ama ona yıldır sana hizmet etmek inan benim için de çok zordu. İnsanoğluları her şeyden şikayetçi olur, onları memnun etmek çok zordur ama sen kendi ırkında bile bu konuda bir başka seviyedeydin. Gerçekten Demir Taht'a oturabileceğini hayal etmiş olmana bile hala inanamıyorum."

Suho burnundan sinirle bir nefes alırken, "Ben tahtın gerçek sahibiyim," dedi. Her ne kadar sert bir şekilde söylemek istese de sesi son derece güçsüz ve hastalıklı çıkıyordu. Hiç beklemediği bir kişi tarafından ihanete uğramak onu büyük bir öfkenin içine sokmakla beraber büyük bir hayal kırıklığını da yanına çekiyordu.

Yixing kafese biraz daha yaklaşarak aynı Suho gibi kendi ellerini de parmaklıklara yaslayarak başını eğdi. "Hayır," diye mırıldanmıştı önce sessizce. Büyük bir sır veriyormuş gibi iyi Suho'nun kulağına yaklaştı. "Sen vaat edilen prens değilsin ve bunu iyi biliyorsun."

Yixing'in gidişiyle Suho yalnız başına kafeste kalmış ve yere yatarak kendini sarmaya çalışmıştı. İsteseler onu çok önceden öldürmüş olacaklarını biliyordu ama onlar onu öldürmek yerine onun yaşamasını istemişler ve yıllar boyunca o farkında olmadan onu gözetleyip güvenini kazanmışlardı. Peki ama neden? Madem onlar için bu kadar önemsizdi, neden onun yanında bulunmuşlardı ve şimdide yanlarında götürüyorlardı?

Gözlerini yumarken zihni ona bir cevap vermek istermiş gibi bir siluet belirtmişti. Rahatsız yerde uykuya dalmadan önce hayalindeki kardeşine birkaç saniye tutunmuş ve ardından kendini yeni karanlığa teslim etmişti.

£££

Suho aylar sonra kendini aynanın önünde gördüğünde, yansıyan kişinin o olup olmadığından emin bile olamamıştı. Baktığı kişinin onunla yakından bile alakası yoktu. Omuzlarına gelen sarı saçları kas katı bir şekilde duruyor, yüzü uzun süre güneşin altında kalkmaktan kararmış ve lekeler oluşmuş, teni kir ve yağdan oluşmuş bir tabakayla kaplanmıştı sanki. Fakat tek fark sadece görünüşle alakası yoktu. Gözleri, kendi benliğini kaybetmiş gibi cansız ve donuktu.

Etrafında duran üç genç kadın onu yıkamaya başladığında durumun tuhaflığına bile takılmamıştı. Tek istediği temizlenmek, yeni kıyafetler giyinmek ve ekmek, su haricinde bir şeyler yemekti.

Aralarında kıkırtıyla gülerek ellerinde bezi Suho'nun vücuduna sürerlerken, Suho bir an için tüm bunların hayal bile olabileceğini düşündü. Gözlerini kapatmış ve kadınların istedikleri her şeyi yapmalarına izin vermişti. Birinin dudaklarını boynunda hissettiğinde küvette biraz daha yayıldı ve ağzından hoşuna gittiğini belli eden mırıltılar çıkarmaya başladı. Kadının dudakları boynundan yanağına doğru yavaşça çıktığında farkında olmadan kadının kafasının arkasından tutarak ihtiyaçlar dudaklarını onun dudaklarını bastırdı. Diğer iki kadın onu yıkamaya devam ederken tam anlamıyla zevkin doruklarına çıkıyordu. Diğer iki kadından biride küvetin içine girdiğinde gözlerini yavaşça açtı ve öptüğü kızıl kadını serbest bıraktı. Küvete giren esmer kadın gülümseyerek kendini Suho'ya doğru konumlandırdı ve bir anda içine girmesine sağladığında Suho kafasını geriye doğru attı. Kızıl kadın tekrar onu aynı ihtiyaçla öpmeye başlamış ve dışarıda kalan diğer buğday tenli kızda elindeki bezle Suho'nun kollarına masaj yaparak onu temizlemeye devam etmişti.

Hiç bitmesini istemeyeceği rüya elbette zamanı gelince son bulmuş ve kadınlar işleri bitince önceden anlaşmışlar gibi onu yalnız bırakmıştı. Suho birkaç saniye daha suyun içinde durarak hala adrenalinle çarpan kalbini sakinleşmesini bekledi. Tüm vücudunu uzun zamandır bunu bekliyormuş gibi tamamen rahatlamıştı, hatta kendini iyi bile hissettiğini söyleyebilirdi.

Boydan aynanın yanı da duran yeni kıyafetleri üstüne geçirdiğinde tekrar kendi yansımasına baktı. Bu sefer görünüşü eski Suho'ya benzese de, gözleri yine ona aynı yabancılıkla bakmıştı.

Dışarıya çıktığında koridorda onu buraya getiren iki asker Elf durmaya devam ediyordu. Bir an için az önce birlikte olduğu kadının Elf olup olmadığını merak etti. Üç kadınında görünüşü Elf gibi görünmüyordu ama belki de onlardan çekinmelerini istemediği için gerçek formlarını saklamış da olabilirlerdi. İşin aslı bu umurunda bile değildi.

İki Elf askerin eşliğiyle daha önce fark etmediği bir kapıdan geçip eski kuleden tamamen koparak daha şık ve gösterişli bir kuleye geldiklerinde, Suho yutkunarak onun oturması için ayrılmış sandalyeye doğru bu sefer tek başına yürüdü. Ortada uzun bir masa vardı, her çeşit yemeğin üstünde bulunduran masaya bir de iki kırmızı renkteki şamdanlar onlara uyum sağlıyordu.

Suho yemeye başlayıp başlamamakta emin olamadı. Masanın diğer tarafında duran sandalye ona birisinin eşlik edeceğini söylüyordu. Yine de içinde zehir olma ihtimalini bile umursamadan bu yemekleri yememek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Birkaç dakika gerginlikle oturduktan sonra kapı tekrar açıldı ve Suho telaşla bakışlarını o tarafa yönlendirdi. Aslında Yixing'in geleceğini düşünmüştü ama gelen kişi tamamen yeni bir yüzdü ve Elf olduğunu kesinlikle saklamaya bile gerek duymuyordu. Beyaz teninin aksine olan kuzgun rengindeki saçlarını önden havalandırmış ve böylece sivri kulakları daha belirgin bir şekilde görünürken, büyük ve buz mavisi gözleri parlıyordu. Ondan kesinlikle çok daha uzun bu adam üstündeki tahmin ettiği askeri üniformasıyla masanın diğer tarafına oturmuştu.

"Geciktiğim için üzgünüm." Yüz ifadesinden çok daha kalın olan sesi Suho'nun daha da kasılmasına sebep olmuştu. Sandalyeye oturduğunda dirseklerini masaya dayayarak ellerini birleştirdiğinde, "Umarım telafi için gönderdiğim hediyelerimi beğenmişsinizdir," dedi.

Hediyelerinden kastı sadece banyo, giysi ve yemek olmadığı belli olsa da konuşma şeklinde en ufak bir ima yoktu. Suho ne söyleyeceğini bilememiş, öylece baka kalırken karşısındaki adam bunu önemsemek yerine tekrar konuşmuştu.

"İlk önce kendimi tanıtmam gerekirdi, ben Ordu Kumandanı Chanyeol. Sizde Targaryen hanesinin Büyük Prensi Suho olmalısınız."

"Kral," diye düzeltti onu Suho. İçinde oluşan korkuyu göstermemeye çalışıyordu.

Komutanın dudaklarının köşesinde soluk bir gülümseme oluştu ve başını sallayarak, "Sizinle tanışmak benim için bir zevk Prensim," dedi. Suho'nun düzeltmesini tamamen alaya almıştı.

Cevap Suho için yeterliydi. Gözlerini etrafta gezdirirken bu tuhaf durumdan ancak önündeki yemeklerini yiyerek atlatabildi. Kırmızı, beyaz et ayrı ayrı kaselere doldurulmuş ve ayrı olarak da etrafında küçük tabaklara her çeşit sos konulmuştu. En sevdiği şarabı içerken neden ona böyle davranıldığı hakkında artık düşünmeye başlamıştı. Kendine geldikçe bunun nasıl bir strateji olduğunu çözmeye çalıştı. Bir taraf ona bu kadar kötü davranmışken şimdi niye bu kadar iyi davranılıyordu ki?

Etten son bir kez daha ısırık aldığında, "Benden ne istiyorsunuz?" diye sordu. Eğer onunla yemek yemesi için bir Komutan gönderilmişse o zaman ortada bir anlaşma olacaktır mutlaka.

Chanyeol elindeki kaşağı düzgün bir şekilde masaya geri koydu. Suho'nun aksine et yemek yerine sadece çorba içiyordu. "Ortak çıkarları olanlar her türlü bir araya gelir, iyi ya da kötü bir şekilde."

"Ortak çıkarımız burada Demir Taht mı oluyor?"

"Hayır, Prensim. Konu sadece o değil."

Suho kaşlarını çatarak geriye doğru yaslanmadan önce "Peki ne?" diye sordu. Aslında cevabı aklının bir köşesinde önceden biliyordu. Nitekim Chanyeol, Sehun'un ismini söylediğinde Suho ayağa fırlamış ve salonun ortasına doğru yürümüştü.

"Sehun'un tüm bunlarla ne ilgisi var!" Bağırması kapının önünde duran iki Elf askerin hareketlenmesine sebep olsa da, Chanyeol elini kaldırarak onları durdurdu ve sakin bir şekilde Prens'e baktı.

"Kardeşinizin, pardon daha doğru eşinizin ejderhalara sahip olduğunun farkındasınızdır diye düşünüyorum."

"Ejderhalar artık bizde bile değil, uzun zamandır varlıklarına dair bilgi bile almadık."

Chanyeol dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırarak başını salladı. "Evet yaptığınız en büyük hatalardan biriydi bu. Fakat işler sizin bildiğiniz gibi değil, ejderhalar hala duruyor."

Suho yaptığı hatayı biliyordu ama elinde artık düzenli bir ordu vardı. "Ejderhalara istediğinizi yapabilirsiniz, Sehun'un bunlarla bir ilgisi yok."

"Sehun'un ejderhaların başına geçmek yerine öylece bize vereceğini mi düşünüyorsunuz?"

Suho derin bir nefes alıp, "Üç ejderhayla başa çıkabilirsiniz diye düşünüyorum," dedi keskin bir şekilde.

Komutan bir an için duraksayıp onu anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi süzdüğünde, Suho yanlış bir şey söyleyip söylemediğinden emin olamamıştı. En sonunda Chanyeol da ayağa kalktı ve yavaş adımlarla ona doğru yürürken, "Diğer ejderhalardan haberiniz yok mu?" diye sordu. Ses tonu bile oldukça şüpheci çıkmıştı.

Aynı duraksamayı Suho da yaşarken gözlerini büyütmüştü. "Diğer ejderhalar?"

"Sehun şu an tüm ejderhaların yaşadığı özerk bir bölgede ve tahminimize göre bize karşı onların yanında olacaktır."

Suho bakışlarını birkaç saniyeliğine yere indirdiğinde, Chanyeol'un ayaklarını karşısında bulmuştu. "Ben... bilmiyordum. Sehun'un hala ordumda saklandığını düşünüyordum."

"Önemli olan şu an bilmeniz ve bu konuda bize yardımcı olmanız."

Gözlerini yine aynı şaşkın bakışlar eşliğinde Chanyeol'a dikerken, "Benden ne istiyorsunuz ki?" diye sordu tekrar. "Demir Tahttan vazgeçmemi istiyorsanız bunu asla yapmam. O benim hakkım!"

Komutanın yüzüne bir şeyler anlayabilmek için derin bir şekilde baksa da, soğuk bir rüzgarın ona çarpması gibi bir kaç adım geriye doğru gidebilmişti sadece. "Sehun'u öldürmek istiyorsunuz, değil mi? Buna da izin veremem."

"Kral Baekhyun'u Demir Tahta oturtan kimdi sizce? Yanında hiç destek yokken bunu nasıl başardı hiç merak etmediniz mi? Şu an Kral Baekhyun ve Prensesimiz Hera evlenmek için hazırlıklar yapıyorlar. Aramızda güzel bir dostluk var fakat yine de taht ömrünün ne kadar süreceğini kimse bilemez... O yüzden elimizde başka isimlerde olmalı, değil mi? Mesela sizin gibi bize yardımı dokunacak kişileri etrafımızda görmek isteriz."

"Neden insanların işine karışıyorsunuz? Neden Demir Tahtla bu kadar çok ilgileniyorsunuz ki?"

Chanyeol başını hafifçe sağa doğru yan yatırırken yüzünde yine aynı soğuk gülümsemeden vardı. "İnsanlarla birlikte uyum içinde yaşamak istiyoruz, diğerlerinin aksine. Amacımız sizi yok etmek veya yerlerinizi istila etmek değil."

Aynı Elfler, Suho'yu buraya getirene kadar onu rezil ve işkence etmişti. Bu sözlere inanmak oldukça zordu. "Konu bu kadar önemliyken neden benle Kralınız görüşmedi o zaman?" diye sordu. "Bir Kralınız vardır diye tahmin ediyorum."

"Kralımız bu gibi işlerle ilgilenmem için beni görevlendirdi. Kendisi... siyasetten pek hoşlanmıyor."

Suho içkisini içmek için tekrar yemek masasına yönelirken bu sefer merakla, "Nasıl bir Kral siyasetten hoşlanmaz?" diye sordu. Cam kadehi elini aldığında yarısını bir yudumla ağzına dikmişti. Kesinlikle daha fazla içkiye ihtiyacı vardı.

"Bir insan ömründen daha uzun yaşadığınızda bir çok şeyden sıkılabiliyorsunuz,"dedi Chanyeol arkasından.

Suho, ejderhalarla ilgili olan tüm kitapları yalayıp yutmuştu. Ömürlerinin insanlarınkinden çok daha uzun olduğunu biliyordu. Fakat Elfler tam bir gizem olmakla birlikte sanki komutanın ağzından çıkan birçok şeyin yalan olduğunu hissediyordu. Söylenmeyen, gizlenmeye çalışan başka şeyler varmış gibi.

"Sehun'a zarar verilmesine izim veremem, o hem benim kardeşim hem de söylediğiniz gibi eşim. Hanemizden geriye sadece biz kaldık."

Chanyeol bir süre susup Suho'nun gözünün içine baktıktan sonra, "Son kararınız mı?" diye sordu. Suho içkisini son damlasına kadar bitirip masaya geriye koyarken düz bir sesle, evet cevabını vermişti. Ona ihanet etmiş birine tekrar güvenemez, aynı hataya düşemezdi. Hem artık evine geri gidebilirdi değil mi? Daha fazla burada olmak istemiyordu. Eve gitmeli ve Sehun'a bir şekilde ulaşmalıydı. Eğer dedikleri doğru ise şu an Sehun'un elinde çok kuvvetli bir ordu vardı ve onu kendisi kullanması için kardeşini ikna etmesi gerekiyordu. Sehun onu anlayışla karşılayacaktır.

Yüzünü tekrar Chanyeol'a döndüğünde artık kendinden daha emindi. "Artık gidebilir miyim?"

Chanyeol kapıdaki askerlere bakıp, "Elbette," dediğinde; iki askerde aynı anda ona doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Suho yarı şaşkın yarı kızgın bir şekilde "Ne yani bırakmıyor musunuz beni?" diye bağırdı. Kollarından sımsıkı tuttuklarında çırpınmaya çalışsa da daha önce yakalandığı gibi bundan kurtulmak imkansızdı. Bu sefer bakışlarında yalvaran bir ifade vardı.

"Lütfen... bakın benim bunlarla hiçbir ilgim yok. İ-işinize karışmak gibi bir derdim de yok."

Bu sözlerin Chanyeol için hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyordu. Cevap vermeye bile gerek duymadan kafasıyla işaret ettiğinde iki askerde nereye götüreceklerini biliyormuş gibi Suho'yu çekiştirerek odadan çıkarmış ve Suho'nun bağrışlarını umursamadan onu karanlık bir zindana atmışlardı. Hiçbir yerden tek bir ışık dahi geçmeyen bu oda oldukça soğuk olmasının yanında farelerin sesleri kulağında yankılanıyordu. Korkuyla kendini korumaya çalıştı. Mantıklı düşünmeye çalışıyordu. Onu burada çok fazla tutamazlardı, eninde sonunda yeni bir anlaşma yapmak isteyeceklerdi. Ona ihtiyaçları olmasaydı şimdiye kadar ölü olurdu.

Yanına geleceklerdi, kaç saat, gün hatta hafta geçerse geçsin.

Fakat onlardan gelen olmadı.

Ona eskisi gibi su ve ekmek getirenler hariç bir daha onlardan kimseyi görmemişti. Yemek getirenlerde demir kapanın altında bulunan kapaktan atıp geri kapıyorlardı. Onların bile yüzünü göremiyordu. İlk baş bunun ona anlaması için yapılan bir ders olduğunu fark etmişti, Komutanları teklifi geri çevrildiği için çok kızmış olmalıydı. Ama günler haftalara, haftalar aylara geçince artık sonunu görmeye başladı. O karanlık hücre artık üstüne doğru geliyordu. Hiç olmayan sesler bile duymaya başladı. Yavaş yavaş deliriyordu. Onlarında istediği de tam olarak buydu belki. Ne isterlerse yapacağını söylese de, sesini duyurmak için bağırsa da kimse ona geri dönmedi.

Zaman kavramını yitirmişçesine artık alıştığı karanlığa duvara bakarken önce dışarıdan ayak sesleri gelmeye başladı, ardından kapı açılsa da; o gözlerini benimsediği duvardan ayırmamıştı.

"Beni özledin mi?"

Bu sesi tanıyordu ama isim bir türlü ağzından çıkamıyordu. Beyni hatırlarında ismi arasa da sanki orası tamamen boşluktu. Gözlerini yumuş tekrar açtı ve duvarı seyretmeye devam etti. Bu sırada tanıdık yabancı yanına oturmuştu.

"Ben Yixing, tanımadın mı?"

Birkaç saniye elindeki meşale sayesinde yüzüne yansıyan ışıkla ona baktı. Bakışlarını tekrar duvarına gönderirken başını iki yana sallamıştı.

"Neden burada olduğunu biliyor musun?"

Başını tekrardan iki yana salladı. Neden buradaydı? Ne zamandır buradaydı?

"Kim olduğunu hatırlıyor musun?"

Başını yine iki yana sallamadan önce bu sefer duraksamıştı. Kaşlarını çattı. Gözleri duvarda delik açmak istermiş gibi dikkatlice oraya bakıyordu. Bir cevap arıyordu. Kimdi o?

"İsmin ne?"

Bu sanki bilmesi gereken bir soruymuş gibiydi ama onun için yine karşısında kocaman bir boşluk duruyordu. Boğazındaki acıyla yutkundu, kuru dudakları zorlukla ayrıldığında, "Bilmiyorum," dedi. Nasıl bilmezdi? Kalbi göğsüne delmek istermiş gibi atarak ona tepki veriyordu.

Tanıdık yabancı ses tekrar sordu: "Neyi biliyorsun peki?"

Bu sanki diğerlerine göre daha basit gelmişti ona. En azından beynini ağrıtacak ya da boşlukla karşılaşacak bir soru değildi. Sonunda gözlerini duvardan ayırıp yabancıya doğru çevirdiğinde, "Başarısız oldum," demişti. Kelimeler boğazında takılı kalsa da dudaklarından dökülmeye başardığında, boşlukta sesi yankılanıp tekrar ona dönmüştü.

Nedenini bilmiyordu ama birisi ona başarısız olduğunu fısıldıyordu. Hatta şu an bile o fısıltı tekrar duymaya başlamıştı.

Tanıdık yabancı bu sefer gülümsemişti. "Senin adın Suho ve sen zavallı, başarısız bir insanoğlusun. Bence artık diğerlerinin yanına katılma vaktin geldi."

Birileri onu duvar kenarından alıp dışarıya çıkartmaya çalıştığında bu sefer gitmemek için çırpınmaya, ağlamaya başlamıştı. Duvarıyla ayrılmamak için elinden geleni yapsa da onu koparıp acımasızca almışlardı oradan.

£££

Hücrenin en karanlık köşesi de oturuyordu fakat eski odasının karanlığı kadar karanlık ve sessiz değildi burası. Duvarın en üstündeki açıklıktan sabahları ışık girdiğinde rahatsızlıkla homurdanıyor ve karanlığına kavuşmak için zamanın geçmesini bekliyordu gözlerini sımsıkıya yumarak. Diğer hücrelerdekiler fazlasıyla gürültülüydü, bu yüzden elleriyle kulaklarını sürekli kapatarak dursa da hiçbir faydası yoktu. Buraya neden getirildiğini bilmiyordu, bir ceza hak edecek ne yapmıştı?

Sesler gittikçe artarken kaşları her zamanki gibi çatık şeklini aldı ve yattığı yerde oturur konuma geçti. Yixing'i gördü önce, sonra yanında bir başkası daha vardı. Hücresinin kapısı açıldığında titreyerek köşesine sığındı. O burada bir yabancıyı istemiyordu ki... Yixing'i kızdıracak bir şeyler yapmış olmalıydı. Eliyle kafasını sertçe vurarak kızgınlığımı oradan çıkarmaya çalıştı.

Hücreye giren adam da en az onun kadar sinirli görünüyordu. Daha fazla dayanamayarak, "Sende kimsin?" diye sordu. Adamın bakışlarını üstünde hissederken karnı karıncalanmış ve tekrar bir üşüme hissiyle dolmuştu.

Adam ona doğru yaklaşarak bulduğu kuru yere kendini bırakmış, dizlerini de kendi doğru çekerek ellerini de dizlerine sarmıştı. Yanağını elinin üstüne yaslarken gözlerini kırpmadan gözlerine ona kilitledi.

"Merhaba Suho, ben de seninle tekrar karşılaşmayı bekliyordum."

Adam onu tanıyordu, ismini bile biliyordu! Heyecanla yerde sürünerek ona doğru yaklaştı. "Yixing'in bir dostu musun?" diye sordu. Eğer Yixing'in bir dostuysa belki ona yardımcı olabilirdi. Artık eski odasına dönmek istiyordu.

Fakat karşısındaki adam sadece alnı kırışacak şekilde kaşlarını çatmıştı. Gözlerinde daha önce görmediği bir soğukluk ve acımasızlığın kırıntıları geziyordu.

"Ben Kai," dedi aynı gözlerindeki gibi sesinde de aynı soğukluğu taşıyordu. Beklentili bir şekilde ona bakarken Suho sadece onun gibi kaşlarını çatmakla yetindi.

Tekrar yerine geçmeye yeltenmeden önce "Sen Yixing'in arkadaşı değilsin," diye mırıldandı.

Kollarını bir anda sımsıkı tutan eller hareket etmesini engelleyince titremeye başladı. Kai denen adam önünde diz çöküp ona bakmaya çalışsa da kendini geriye doğru atmaya, iniltilerle kaçmaya çalıştı. Bu sefer ona bakan gözlerdeki şaşkınlık belli olduğunda kendi inine doğru gitmeye başarmıştı.

Gece yarısı olduğunda Suho için her şey daha kolaydı. Şimdilik en sevdiği yere oturabilirdi. Ayrıca burada kimse geceleri meşale yakmazdı. Diğer hücredekiler kendi aralarında konuşup kavga etseler de buradaki sessizlik alıştığı şekildeydi. Yabancı sabahtan bu yana hiç konuşmamış, sessizliği bozmamıştı. Eski yerine geçtiğinde dizlerini kendine doğru çekerek sallanırken, karşı hücrenin duvarını seyretmeye başladı. Orada bulunan bir diğer mahkum seyretmesi için her zaman orayı boş bırakıyordu.

Kai bir süre kendine kendine bir şeyler mırıldandıktan sonra, "Sehun'u hatırlıyor musun?" diye sordu sessizliği bir anda bölerek. Suho önce cevap vermek istememişti ama yabancı o sustukça sessizliğini inatla bölmeye devam ediyordu.

"Yixing'in bir arkadaşı mı?"

"Hiç sanmıyorum."

Kai tekrar bir şey sormak için dudaklarını ayırmıştı ki dışarıdan duyulan büyük bir gürültü bir anda herkesin susmasına neden olmuştu. Suho ellerini sımsıkı kulaklarına kapatıp titrerken, Kai zorlukta da olsa ayağa kalkmayı başarmıştı. "Bu kargaşanın sebebi ne?" diye sordu diğer hücredeki onun gibi ayakta dikilen adama.

Adamın yüzü görünmese bile sesindeki umut ve mutluluk gözle görülür biçimdeydi. Ellerini parmaklıklara sarıp diğer tüm hücrelerdeki herkese duraksamadan aynı cümlelerle bağırmaya başlamıştı: "Bizi kurtarmaya geliyorlar!"

Buna karşın başka hücredeki daha sert bir ses, "Susturun şu orospu çocuğunu bir uyutmadı," diye geri bağırdı.

Suho'nun titremesi artarken ellerini kulaklarına daha da çok bastırıyordu. "Hayır," diye mırıldanıyordu kendine. "Beni kurtarmayacaklar, istemiyorum."

Kai arka duvara dönerek üstteki boşluktan dışarıda ne olup bittiğini anlamaya çalışırken gözlerini yansıyan büyük bir ateş dudaklarının kıvrılmasına neden oldu. Kanatlarını alçakta çırparak etrafa ateş saçan bu ejderha Ato'dan başkası değildi.


	34. Bölüm 32

Küçük bir çadıra doluşmuş büyük ve yapılı adamlar, onlara emir veren Lexa ve Lexa'nın yanında dikilmiş; tahta masanın üstündeki haritaya dikkatle bakarak arada yorum yapan Jongin... Hepsinin gözündeki intikam ateşini sahnenin en önünden izleyebiliyor, köşeme çekilmiş ve varlığımı unutmuş bu 'ırkların' arasında sessizce onları dinleyebiliyordum. Kurt adamların lideri Zitao kendi sürüsüyle beraber diğer hayvanlarında başına geçmek ve onları kendi bildiği gibi yönlendirmek istiyordu. Tabii ki buna karşı olan Lexa, kraliçe unvanını kullanarak onlara emir vermeye çalışıyordu. Ortadaki en büyük sorun ise, gücü artık eskisi kadar etkili değildi. Sağ kolu olmuş Rollo ona nazaran kurtlarla daha iyi anlaşıyordu ve genelde ara buluculuğu o yapıyordu.

Jongin kurtları sevmediğini bir kez daha belli ederek konudan tamamen uzak durmuştu.

Diğer hayvan ırkları ise kurtlar kadar güçlü ve etkili değildi. Donghun tilkiler hakkında tek bir söz bile söylememişti. Benim sessizliğime o da masadaki yerini koruyarak eşlik ediyordu farkında olmadan. Arada yanlışlıkla göz göze geldiğimizde aceleyle benden kaçıyor, yüzündeki sıkıntısını görmeme engel olmaya çalışıyordu.

Zitao kendi iki adamına yaptığı kaç göz işaretinden sonra, "Peki bu insan ne işimize yarayacak?" diye sordu kaba bir sesle. Üstünde bir tek alt için giydiği pantolon varken üstü çıplaktı. Koyu esmer teni soğuğa rağmen hiç üşümüyormuş gibiydi. Zaten burada ben hariç hiçbirinin soğuğa karşı bir sorunu yoktu. Dik siyah saçları uzun yüzünü daha da ortaya çıkarmıştı. İlk gördüğümde bile onun sürünün lideri olduğunu anlamıştım, bunun adına da tecrübe diyebiliriz.

"Kai onun önemli bir görevi olduğunu söyleyip duruyordu ama daha hiç bir numarasını göremedik?" Zaten konunun bir şekilde bana geleceğini bildiğimden şaşırmayıp sessizce durmaya devam ettim. Benim hakkımda ki düşünceleri umurumda değildi. Kai'yi kurtardıktan sonra onların yüzlerini bir daha görmeyecektim bile.

Lexa cevap vermeden önce bana rahatsız dolu bir bakış atmıştı. "Eğer işe yaramıyor olsaydı burada olmazdı." Beni sevmediği halde koruyor olmak onunda hoşuna gitmese de böyle çabalaması sevimliydi ama Zitao'nun cevaptan hiç etkilenmediği belli oluyordu. Konuşmak için tekrar ağzını açtığında ise bu sefer Jongin emreder tonda, "Son kontrolleri halledin bu gece saldırıya geçeceğiz," dediğinde durmak zorunda kalmıştı. Jongin'e kaşlarını çatarak baktığında, Jongin'in duyguları kesinlikle tek taraflı değildi.

"İşin bize düşen tarafında hiçbir sorun çıkmayacaktır ama sen, Kai'nin yerini doldurabilecek misin?"

Jongin ile beraber bende kasılmıştım. Lexa araya girmeye çalışarak uyarır tonda ismini söylediğinde bu sefer kaşlarını yukarıya kaldırdı. Yüzü sert ve donukmuş gibi gözükse de dudaklarının köşesinde gizli alaylı bir gülümseme vardı. "Sadece her şeyin yolunda gideceğinden emin olmaya çalışıyorum."

Hepsi klasik ben güçlüyüm havalarıyla gururlarını tatmin etmeye çalışıyorlardı. Bakışlarım Jongin'in üstünde gezinirken hafifçe yerimden doğruldum. Belli etmemeye çalışsa da üstündeki gerginlik gözle görülür biçimdeydi. Yine de her şeyin yolunda gitmesi için sorun çıkarmamaya çalışıyordu. Masanın diğer tarafından dolaşarak Zitao'ya doğru yaklaştığında arkası bana doğru dönmüştü.

"Senin endişe etmen gereken çok daha önemli konuların var, niye bunları dert ediyorsun ki. Sürün, sahipleri olmayınca nerede kemik görse oraya gidiyor sonuçta."

Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırarak gülmemek için her şeyi yaparken bir süre kimseden çıt çıkmadı. Ben her an oluşacak bir durum için kendini hazırlarken Zitao sadece diğer iki adamına da kafasını sallamış ve son kez Lexa'ya bakış attıktan sonra tek kelime etmeden çadırdan çıkmıştı. Onun çıkmasıyla Lexa'nın hedefi de Jongin olmuştu haliyle.

"Bu geceye kadar hiçbir sorun istemiyorum," dedi sert bir sesle. Annesiyle kavuşmasını engel olabilecek her türlü pürüzü ortadan kaldırmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Planlaması bile her şey onun üzerene kuruluydu. Onlara Kai'nin yerini söylediğimde ilk sorduğu şey kraliçenin de orada olup olmadığıydı. Böyle davrandığı için onu suçlayamazdım. Benim de tek derdim Kai'nin bulunmasıydı, diğerlerinin durumuyla çok da ilgilendiğim söylenemezdi.

Bu sefer bakışlarının hedefi ben olduğumda, "Ne yapacağını biliyorsun değil mi?" diye sordu. Zaman azaldıkça herkeste yavaş yavaş oluşmaya başlamış bir tedirginlik hakimdi. Cevap vermediğimde tamamen bana doğru dönmüştü. "Sana güvenebilirim değil mi?"

Kollarımı birbirine bağlarken, "Ben sana ne kadar güvenebilirsem sen de bana o kadar güvenebilirsin," dedim. Diğerleri gibi çadırdan çıkmadan önce Jongin'e hafifçe gülümsedim. En azından yüzündeki gerginliğin hafifleyeceğine ummuştum. Çıkana kadar gözlerimi ondan ayırmasam da gülümsememe karşılık vermemişti.

Dışarıdaki herkes telaşlı bir şekilde hareket ederek kendilerine verilmiş görevleri yerlerine getirmeye çalışıyordu. En uygun taarruz zamanını gece olarak karar vermişlerdi. Elflerin topraklarıyla aramızda sadece küçük bir dağ yamacı vardı. Buradaki bölgeyi bilmediğim için Jongin'e nasıl fark edilmediğimizi sorduğumda bana, Elflerin merkezine en uzak köşenin burası olduğunu ve yeteri kadar tuzak dizdikleri içinde pek fazla askerin burayı kontrol etmediğini söylemişti. Bu yüzden de tuzakları bulması için önce kurt adamlar, tilkiler ve diğer hayvan ırkları önden gidecekti. Arkalarından diğerleri eşlik edecek ve en son buradakiler, temizlendiğinde de cinsiyetsiz ejderhalar uçarak onlara yetişecekti. Böylece saldırıya kadar kimse ejderhaları fark etmeyecekti bile.

Ato ve Felix kendilerine yarattıkları bölgede yemeklerini yiyorlarken bir süre sadece onları izledim. Felix önündeki büyük etin yarısını Ato'ya uzattığında yarı şaşkın bir tonda güldüm. Ato'nun yüzünü bile Felix'e dönmeden eti kapması ve diğerleriyle beraber yemesi bir olmuştu. O sıra Felix'in yüzündeki mutsuzluk çok belliydi. Kanatlarını aşağıya doğru düşürürken ona tam tersi tarafa doğru döndü. Vay be, diye geçirdim içimden, demek onların flörtü de böyle oluyordu.

"Felix uzun zamandır Ato'dan hoşlanıyor, aslında Ato da yüz veriyordu ama galiba kavga ettiler."

Taeyong arkamdan yaklaşarak yanıma geçtiğinde ona kısa bir bakış atıp tekrar Ato ve Felix'e döndüm. Derin bir nefes almadan önce, "Kendimi çocuğunun ilk aşkıyla tanışan anne gibi hissediyorum," dedim.

Taeyong dalga geçtiğimi sanarak güldüğünde dudaklarımı büzdüm. Ama ben gerçekten de öyle hissediyordum. İçimde hafif bir kıskançlık duygusu kabarsa da bunun yanında gurur ve mutluluk daha ağır basıyordu. Yavru ejderha görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu...

"Neden sadece iki tane cinsiyetsiz ejderha var burada?" diye sordum. Jongin bana ejderha formunda olan sayıların en az beş olduğunu söylemişti.

Taeyong ellerini ceplerine sokarken omuz silkti. "Diğerleri Ato ve Felix kadar güçlü ve disiplinli değil. Ateş bile çıkartamıyorlar bildiğin gibi."

"Felix ateş çıkartabiliyor mu?"

"Çok nadir ama yine de hiç olmamasından iyidir."

Başımı sallayarak onayladım. Benim için en telaşlı geçen altı saat olduğunu söyleyebilirdim. Zor kararlar her zaman beraberinde yeni zorlukları da getirirdi. Yaptığınız şeylerin yanlış mı yoksa doğru mu olduğundan asla emin olamazdınız. Size doğru gelen bir başkasına yanlış geldiği gibi, aslında sayfalarınıza eklediğiniz yeni bir pişmanlık yazısı da olabilirdi. Bende en çok bundan korkuyordum. Hiçbir şeyden pişman olmak istemiyordum. Bugün yapacağımız şey bir tek Kai ve Kraliçeyi kurtarmak olmayacaktı. Bundan çok daha fazlası vardı ve ben buna hala hazır değildim.

Çadırımdan çıktığımda ilk birliğin ayrılmasının üzerinden yeterli vakit geçmişti. Hava kendini karanlığa bırakmışken bunun tam aksine yerler bembeyaz örtüyle seriliydi. Kar taneleri hava süzülerek elime konduğunda güçsüz bir gülümseme dudaklarımın köşesinde yerini aldı. Göğsümde varlığını oldukça belli eden bir ağırlık vardı. Bakışlarım etrafta kısa bir süre gezinirken ileride Lexa'nın yanında duran Jongin'in üzerinde durdurdum. Her ne kadar Lexa ile konuşuyor olsa da ona baktığımı hissetmiş gibi bir anda gözlerini bana çevirmişti. Bu da aramızdaki bir başka kısa bakışmaydı.

Tek başına ortada dikilmiş ve herkese emirlerle ne yapılması gerektiğini arada bağıran Rollo'nun yanına gittiğimde, sanki yanında durmama şaşırmış gibi bana kısaca bakıp dikkatini tekrardan etrafa vermişti. "Her şey yolunda gidecek," dedi bir süre sonra. Beni rahatlamaya ihtiyacı varmış gibi hissettiğine göre içimden geçenler çok rahat yüzümde okunabiliyordu. Onunla aynı fikirde olduğumu söyleyecek her hangi bir söz ağzımdan çıkmamıştı. Kendim bile inanmadığım bir şeyi söylemek zor gelmişti. Çünkü biliyordum, bu gece bir tarafımı sonsuzluğa yollayacaktım. Her şey yolunda gitmeyecekti.

Omzuma konulan sıcak ellerle sağa tarafıma baktığımda Jongin gergin bir ifadeyle arkamda dikiliyordu. Rollo boğazını temizleyerek bir şey söylemeden yanımızdan uzaklaştığında, Jongin de elini omzundan çekti. Vücudumun tamamını ona doğru döndürdüm. Gitme vakitleri artık gelmişti.

"Dikkatli ol, tamam mı?" Başını salladı ama bakışları benle buluşmamıştı. Dışarıya doğru sesli bir şekilde nefesini bırakırken, "İçim hiç rahat değil," diye mırıldandı. Benimde değildi. Yine de neden diye sormuştum aptalca. İki elimi de kavradığında kahve gözlerinde ki endişe tohumları daha berraktı. Sanki kendi yansımama bakıyormuşum gibiydim o sıra.

"Sehun lütfen bana burada, kamp yerinde duracağına dair söz ver. Eğer orada olursan seni düşünmekten dikkatimi toparlayamam. Hata yapmak istemiyorum."

Durmayacağımı biliyordu ama yine de ona yalan söylememi, rahatlatmamı istiyordu. Ellerimi onunkilerinden koparıp avuç içlerimi yanaklarına yerleştirdim. "Size yardım etmem gerek bunu biliyorsun," dedim alçak tonda. Sanki sadece dudaklarım kıpırdamış, ses çıkmamış gibiydi. Jongin'in bakışları birkaç saniyeliğine dudaklarıma düşüp tekrar gözlerime tırmandı. Kafasını hafifçe yan yatırarak avucuma doğru iyice sığınmışken, "Seni bu kadar özel yapan ne?" diye sordu.

Güzel ve komik bir soruydu. Gülerken, "Aranızda hayatta kalmayı becerebiliyorum?" dedim.

Kalın dudakları güzel bir kavisle kıvrılarak gülümsediğinde kendimi bir anda daha hafiflemiş hissetmiştim. "Kai seninle ilgili planından bana hiçbir zaman bahsetmedi. Seni savaş esnasında nasıl kullanacağını hiç söylemedi."

"Çünkü kendisi de emin değildi, şüpheleri vardı ama nasıl yapılacağını bilmiyordu. Size söylediğimin kelimelerin aynısını ona karşı da kullandım."

Yüzü kararsızlıkla kararırken, "Ama nasıl-," dediğinde aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatarak biraz daha ona yaklaştım. Jongin'in gitmeden önce her şeyden emin olması gerekiyordu, aklında soru işaretinin kalmasını istemiyordu. "Kai bana güvenmek istemediğinde bile güveniyordu çünkü. İçgüdülerini takip ediyordu."

Evet Kai şimdi çok daha fazla şey bilse de, en başta onunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Kai içgüdülerini takip etmede iyiydi. Benim bile kendimle ilgili farkında olmadığım konularda benden daha önce fark etmiş, benden daha önce benimsemişti.

"Jongin..." Yüzümü hafifçe yukarıya kaldırarak benden çok az uzun olan gence baktım. Kalbim boğazımda atıyormuş gibi hissederken, "Bana güveniyor musun?" diye sordum. Her iki cevabı da kendime hazırlamıştım sorarken. Eğer güvenmediğini söylerse onu suçlayamazdım. Onun yerinde ben olsam ne düşünür, nasıl davranırdım tahmin bile edemiyordum. Ama Jongin en başından, geldiğim beri bana samimi davranmadığı tek bir an bile olmamıştı. Kai bile kendini bana karşı korurken, Jongin birçok konuda okunmayı bekleyen açık bir kitap gibiydi. O yüzden başını sallayıp tereddüt etmeden "güveniyorum," dediğinde, benim için şaşırtıcı bir cevap olmamıştı. Beklentimi karşıladığı için, hakkında yanılmadığımı bana bir kez daha gösterdiği için büyük bir memnuniyetle Jongin'e baktım. Gözlerimin parıldadığına emindim.

Yanaklarında ki hafif kızarmalarla bakışlarını kaçırarak "Artık yola çıkmamız gerekiyor," dedi. Ellerimi yanaklarından çekerek uzaklaşmak için harekete geçtiğimde, Jongin bir kez daha ellerimi tutmuştu. Kirpiklerimi kırpıştırarak ona bakarken bu sefer yaklaşan taraf o oldu. Ben ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışırken, yüzünü bana doğru yaklaştırdığı çok kısa bir an, gözlerinin dudaklarımın üstünde olduğunu zannettim. O an aklımdan bir çok düşünce geçerken ben hangisine tutunacağımı bile bilmiyordum. Nefesini tam yüzümde hissettiğimde o an beni dudaklarımdan öpecek zannedecek kadar delirmiş olmalıydım. Gözlerini kapattığında dudakları dudaklarımı es geçerek yanağıma kondu ve oraya tüy hafifliğinde izini bıraktı. Yutkunurken doğal davranmaya çalışıyordum. Heyecanlanmamam gerekirken neden bir anda öyle hissetmiştim ki...Neden aklımdan öyle aptal bir varsayım geçmişti? Gayet masum bir öpücüğü neden başka tarafa çekecek diye düşünmüştüm bilmiyorum. Aklım fazlasıyla karışmış olmalıydı ama yine de... Jongin'in bakışları neden haklı olduğumu bağırıyordu?

Benden uzaklaşmadan hemen önce kulağıma tekrardan, "Dikkatli ol," diye fısıldadı. Lexa'nın yanına giderken arkasından gidişini izledim.

£££

Kılıcı kılıfa düzgün bir şekilde yerleştirdiğimde ortalık oldukça durgundu. Kampta kalan birkaç kişinin arasından sıyrılarak Ato'nun yanına doğru hızlı adımlar attım. Felix ve Ato sabah ki kavgalarını bitirmişlerdi. Yan yana uzanarak etrafı dikkatlice kolaçan ediyorlar, boynuzların altında kalan kulakları kurtlar gibi dikerek aynı zamanda kendi için olan işaretin gelmesini de bekliyorlardı.

Ato ona geldiğimi fark ettiğinde hemen başını kaldırmış ve yan yatırarak bana bakmıştı. Genelde ona seveceğim zamanlarda yaptığını gibi boynunu uzatarak bana yaklaşmaya çalıştığında kafasını es geçip arkasına doğru yürüdüm. Derin bir nefes alıp Ato'nun yüzüne bakarak niyetimi belli edip onay beklediğim de şaşırmış olsa da bu teklifime oldukça sevinmiş görünüyordu. Gayet rahat bir şekilde çıkmam için kanadını uzatmıştı. Ona ilk kez çıkacağım andı. Önceki daha çok beni ayaklarıyla tutarak yolculuk etmemi sağladığı için, bu sefer ki daha özeldi. En azından yaralanma riskim bu kez olmayacaktı. Eğer biri ismimi seslenmeseydi bunu da hemen gerçekleştirecektim.

Donghun sert bir ifadeyle bana bakarken pes ederek ona döndüm. "Ne var?" diye sordum agresif bir şekilde. Nezaket kuralları şu an hiç umurumda değildi.

"Ato ile ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?" Yüzündeki sertlik ayak adımlarına da yansımıştı. Bize doğru yaklaştığında kaşlarımı çattım. "Bu seni ilgilendirmez. Ayrıca sen niye diğerleriyle gitmedin?"

"Birilerin buraya, özellikle de sana göz kulak olması gerekiyor."

Tekrar Ato'ya doğru dönüp kanadına çıkmaya çalışırken, "Ama ben gidiyorum, sen burayla ilgilenmeye devam edebilirsin." dedim. Derisinin üstündeki sivri uçlara tutunarak canını yakmadan kendimi yukarıya çekmeyi başarmıştım. Üsten aşağıya doğru baktığımda bir an için yükseklik fazlaymış gibi görünse de daha önce Kai ile beraber Felix'e bindiğim için nasıl bir şey olduğunu bildiğimden bir korku hissetmemiştim. Aksine bunu tekrar tecrübe etmek, özellikle de Ato ile beraber, uzun zamandır istediğim bir şeydi.

"Seni yalnız oraya gönderemem, en azından seninle gelmeme izin ver. Jongin'e sana karşı göz kulak olacağıma dair söz verdim." Donghun bana sesini duyurabilmek için bu sefer daha yüksek tonla konuşmuştu, bu da kampta kalan ve bize uzakta kalan birkaç kişinin dikkatini çekti. Sıkıntıyla gözlerimi devirdim. Bu da daha önce oynadığı gibi bir oyun muydu?

Yarım kalan işini bitirmeye çalışıyor. Elindeki fırsatı değerlendir.

"Arkama atla." Biraz daha öne kaydığımda yüzündeki şaşkın ifade oldukça belliydi. Onu tersleyeceğimi falan bekliyordu ama bu yine de hızlı hareket ederek arkama geçmesine engel olmamıştı. Ato'ya sımsıkı tutunurken, "Sana hala güvenmiyorum," demeyi ihmal etmedim. Ato rahat bir pozisyona geçtiğinde kanatlarını açtı ve bir anda kendini yukarıya iterek havalandı.

Hava zaten yeterince soğuktu, birden yüzüme hücum eden rüzgarla kısa bir an felç geçirmekten korksam da Ato uçuşunu oldukça nazik yapmayı başarabilmişti en azından. Onu yönlendirmek basitti ya da bana oldukça tolerans verdiğinden basitmiş gibi görünüyordu. Arkamızdan Felix de uçarken kısa sürede yeterli yol kat etmiştik bile. Aşağıda diğerlerinin çarpışmasını oldukça rahat bir şekilde görebiliyorduk. Felix bizden uzaklaşarak onlara yardıma gittiğinde ben Ato'yu sürmeye devam ettim. Etrafımızdan bir kaç kere oklar geçse de Ato bunlardan çok rahat sıyrılabilmişti. Sonunda istediğim yere ulaştığımızda gözlerimi diktiğim yere Ato da aynı şekilde baktı. Sadece bir düzine bulunan Elf askeri asıl korumaları gereken yeri düzgünce koruyamıyordu bile.

Binicisiyle bütün olan bir ejderhadan daha tehlikeli bir şey yoktur, derdi atalarımız. Bu sözün ne kadar haklı olduğunu artık tam olarak hissediyor ve biliyordum. Dudağımın sağ köşesi hafifçe yukarıya kıvrılırken, kendimden emin bir şekilde dudaklarımdan Ato'ya gereken emrin dökülmesine izin verdim.

"Dracarys."

Bir gün Valyria dilinde bir ejderhaya komut verebileceğim sadece küçükken hayallerini kurabileceğim bir şeydi. Gerçek olabileceği düşüncesi bile bana inanılmaz gelirken, büyüdüğümde bunun sadece birer hayal olabileceğini artık kendime inandırmıştım. Biz atalarımız gibi değildik, onlar gibi birer efsane olamayacaktık. O kadar gerçeği kendime inandırmıştım ki artık hayal bile kurmaz olmuş, sırf bu yüzden Suho'yu bile yadırgamıştım.

Ama şimdi... Ato ağzını açarak çıkardığı büyük ateşle yerdeki Elf askerleri yakarken, gerçeklik ve hayal birleşmişti.

Ato ayaklarını yere bastığında Donghun ile beraber zaman kaybetmeden indik. Elflerin ateşle kaplı olmalarına rağmen hareket ediyor oluşları şaşırtmış olsa da, Ato içlerinden birini ağzını alarak parçaladığında bunu halledebileceğine emin oldum. Ato'yu onlarla yalnız bırakıp ilerlerken Donghyun da beni arkadan takip etmeye devam ediyordu. Etraf boştu, hepsi saldırının tek bir yerden geldiğini düşünerek hareket etmişti. Bu işimi daha da kolaylaştıracaktı.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" Nefes nefese çıkan sesiyle omzumun üstünden geriye baktım. "Kai'yi kurtarmaya," diye cevap verdiğimde bu sırada da Ato da tekrar havalanarak etrafa rastgele ateşler atmaya başlamıştı.

Cadının tam söylediği gibi demir kapının önüne geldiğimde Donghun'un sesi de artık iyice can sıkıcı olmaya başlamıştı. Bu sefer de, dur diye seslendiğinde kaşlarımı çatarak tamamen ona döndüm. Hızlı adımlarla ona yaklaşırken, "Senin problemin ne?" diye bağırıyordum.

Benim aksine gayet sakindi. Sadece uçuşun etkisiyle yaşlanmaya başlamış olan yüzü kızarmış ve gözleri hafifçe sulanmıştı. Daha önce bir ejderhaya binmediği oldukça belliyken yine de benimle gelmek için fazla ısrarcıydı.

Şansını bir daha kaybetmek istemiyor!

Ellerimle yakalarını tuttuğumda gözleri büyüydü. Kendini geriye çekmeye çalıştı ama izin vermedim. "Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?" diye tekrar sordum dişlerimin arasından. Bu mesele artık fazla uzamıştı.

Hala kendini çekmeye çalışırken, "Hiç bir şey yapmaya çalışmıyorum" dese de sesi fazla telaşlı ve güvensizdi.

"Kai hiçbir zaman sana orada olduğunu söylemedi, beni sana emanet etmedi değil mi? Onun yakalanmasına sen sebep oldun! Neden?"

Şimdi yüzünde ki şaşkınlık yavaşça silinip yerine benim gibi kızgınlık almıştı. "Paranoyaksın sen," dediğinde kendini benden uzaklaştırmıştı. Elleriyle yakalarını düzeltirken birbirimize en sert bakışlarımızı atıyorduk.

"Daha sana ne kadar kendimi açıklamam gerekiyor?"

"Yalan söylediğini biliyorum! Neden şimdide beni takip ediyorsun? Neden Kai'yi bulmama engel olmaya çalışıyorsun?"

Ellerini sertçe saçlarından geçirerek çekerken derin bir nefes içine çekti ve sakinleşmeye çalışıyormuş gibi gözlerini yumup açtı. "Jongin sen nereye gidersen oraya gitmemi söyledi, çünkü bu çocuklar sandığından sana daha çok değer veriyor! Ve bu beni deli etse de onları asla yüzüstü bırakmam. Senin sandığından daha derin bir ilişkimiz var bizim, bir geçmişimiz var. İşte bu yüzden, bana güvendikleri için her zaman seni bana emanet ediyorlar."

Jongin'e şüphelerimi anlattığıma rağmen nasıl hala bu adama güvenebilirdi ki? İkisinin de gözü kör olmuş, gerçeği göremiyorlardı.

Ama sen şimdi görebiliyorsun. Karanlığın altında ki ışık artık çok net.

"Beni şimdi engellemenin bahanesi ne peki?"

"Seni engellemeye çalışmıyorum ki!" Çıldırıcakmış gibi bağırdığında kaslarım gerildi. "Orasının güvenli olduğunu bilmeden hemen girmemiz doğru değil sadece, zarar görebiliriz."

Onun bu düşünceliymiş gibi tavrına tek kaşımı kaldırarak gülerken, "Beni bu kadar önemsediğin için teşekkür ederim," dedim. Başını iki yana sallayarak yanımdan geçerek kapıya ilerledi.

"Bu paranoyak hallerin seni bitirecek."

Bize paranoyak dedi? Biz paranoyak değiliz sadece diğerlerin farkında olmadığı gerçeği biliyoruz. Şimdi de kapıdan içeriye önce girmeye çalışıyor. Kai'nin öleceğinden emin olmaya çalışıyor, görmüyor musun?!

"Kai ve benim orada olduğumu Elflerin bilmesi imkansız. Eğer birisi gammazlamadığı sürece..."

Bana tekrar cevap vermek için başını çevirdiğinde kılıcımı kılıftan çekip daha o ne olduğunu anlamadan boğazından içeriye soktum. Kanın yoğun kokusu bir anda etrafımı sararken yüzüme ve kıyafetlerime sıçrayan kırmızı sıvıyla şaşkın bir şekilde öylece önümde diz çökmüş, iki eliyle de boğazına tutan Donghun'un üstünde durdu. Gözlerindeki dehşet içime işlerken kılıcı geri çekmemle geriye doğru düşmüştü. Gözleri hala açık olsa da boşluğa bakan göz bebeği canlılığını saniyeler içinde yitirmişti bile.

Birkaç adımla uzaklaşarak tuttuğum nefesle ona baktım. Kılıcıma bakana kadar da ellerimin titrediğini bile fark etmemiştim. Yutkunmaya çalışıyordum ama sanki boğazımda oturan bir şey bunu engelliyordu. Daha fazla duramayacağımı anladığımda hızla demir kapıyı açıp içeriye girdim. Duvardaki meşalelerle aydınlatılmış koridorda benden başka kimse yoktu.

Biz doğru olanı yaptık, Donghun sonunda cezasını çekti.

O zaman neden kendimi bu kadar boş, güçsüz hissediyorum?

En alt kata indiğimde seslerde beraberinde artmış, artık kulağıma uğuldayan kalbimin sesinden çok bu yabancı sesleri duymaya başlamıştım. Benim için bu kesinlikle daha iyiydi. Üstümdeki kokuyla yaraşacak şekilde kokan burası demir parmaklı hücrelerden oluşuyordu. Kai içlerinde bir yerde olduğu için hepsine tek tek bakarken, bir yandan Donghun'un son bakışlarını unutmaya çabalar gibi bu yabancıların gözlerine bakarak üstünü örtmeye deniyordum. Sesler benim için çok yoğun ve anlamsızdı ya da ben anlamamaya çalışıyordum. Beynim tamamen durmuş gibiydi. Her geçtiğim hücrede onu göremedikçe kendimi daha yalnız ve daha korkmuş hissediyordum. Umutlarım her an yıkılmaya hazır tahtaların üzerindeydi.

Odanın en sonunda ki hücrelere geldiğimde titremelerim artık elimle sınırlı değildi. Eğer Kai'yi hücrede görmeseydim, eğer her şey boşa çıkmış olsaydı...

"Kai..."

Dolan gözlerimle parmaklıklara yaklaştığımda adımlarım savsak ve dengesizdi. Kai'nin de benden bir farkı yoktu. Oturduğu yerden kalkarak zar zor bana yaklaşmayı başardığında ikimizde buluşabilmiştik. Parmaklarım demirlere sarılırken tekrar ismini fısıldadım. Hiçbir şey söylemeden, gözlerini bile kırpmadan bir süre öyle yüzüme bakmıştı. Elini yavaşça kaldırıp demirleri saran parmağıma dokunduğunda sanki gerçekten burada olduğuma yeni ikna olmuş gibi daha da yaklaştı ve iki elimi birden sımsıkı sararken, "Buradasın," diye fısıldadı. Tüm o gürültüye rağmen duyabildiğim tek ses oydu şimdi. Ağlamamak için kendimi zor tutarken aynı fısıltıyla cevap verdim. "Buradayım."

Bir eli beni tutarken diğer eli ise demir parmakların arasından geçerek yanağıma dokundu. "Buradasın ve güvendesin."

Başımı hızlı hızlı sallarken tekrar fısıltıyla, "Buradayım," dedim. Yüzü çok solgun ve ter içindeydi, göz altları çökmüş ve kararmıştı. Dudağındaki çatlaklıklar artık kanlanmış, alnının kenarında yeni kabul toplamaya başlamış derin bir kesik vardı. Bakışlarını odaklamakta güçlük çekiyormuş gibi görünse de buna rağmen iyiydi.

"Seni buradan çıkartacağım." Gözüm aynı zamanda kilit yerinde takılı kalırken ne yapmam gerektiğini düşünmeye çalışıyordum. Aklım, duygularım birbirine tamamen karışmıştı. Gücümü kullanarak açmaya çalışmak için istemeden de olsa uzaklaşmaya çalıştığımda elimi ve yanağımı tutan eller buna engel oldu. Sımsıkı tutmaya devam ederken, "Senin için çok endişelendim," dedi hırıltılı, hasta bir sesle. Yanağımdaki elini tutarken gülümsemeye çalıştım. Bunların hepsi artık geçmişte kalmıştı, hiçbirinin önemi yoktu.

"Seni, Donghun'a emanet etmiştim. Seni yalnız bırakmamalıydım, sana geri dönebilmeliydim. Aptallık ettim."

Başımı iki yana sallarken önemli olmadığını söylüyordum ama o yüzünü soğuk demirleri umursamadan yaslanarak bana fısıldamaya devam ediyordu. "Yine de Donghun'un seni güvenli bir şekilde eve götürmüş olmasına, hepinizin iyi olmasına çok memnunum. Özür dilerim... özür dilerim böyle bir hata yapmamalıydım."

Dudaklarım kendini tekrar ederek bir sorun olmadığını, her şeyin yolunda olduğunu söyleyecekti ki beynim o anda gerçekliği kavrayarak duraksadı. Zaman, yer kavramının o an ellerimden akıp gittiğini hissetmiştim. Gözyaşlarım daha fazla beni dinlemeyerek soğuk yanaklarımı ıslatırken ne olduğunu anlayamadın. Yüzümü senin gibi demirlere bastırarak nefesini yüzümde hissederken gözlerimi yummuş gözyaşlarıma sahip çıkmaya çalışıyor ve sen de, iyi olduğunu dair beni teselli etmeye çalışıyordun o an için gerçek ağlama sebebimi bilmeden.

Kendimi gerçekten kötü adam olarak gördüğüm ilk andı. Ve Kai bu his hiç güzel değildi.


	35. Bölüm 33

Kai'ye onu kurtaracağımı söylemiştim. Onu ne olursa olsun buradan çıkartacaktım. Belki de bu inanç sayesinde kendimi daha çok toparlamıştım. Bir görev ile hareket etmek düşünmemi, duygularıma teslim olmamı engelleyen tek şeydi. Askerlikten kalma bir avantaj. Sonrası... sonrasıyla daha sonra ilgilenecektim. Eğer hala hayatta ve kendimde olursam... İlk defa bu kadar kendimi aydınlanmış hissediyordum. Kozanın içinden çıkmayı bekleyen bir kelebek gibi özgürlüğe adım atıyordum sanki. Hiçbir zaman kendimi öne atmamış, gerçekten ne istediğimi bu hayattan sormamıştım. Büyük rollerin bana birkaç beden çok geleceğini inanmıştım çünkü bana öyle öğretilmişti. Ben askerdim, başka bir şey değil. Abisini koruması ve ona yardımcı olması gereken bir asker. Babam bu hayattaki görevimi açıklarken kendinden çok emin görünüyordu. O zamanlar daha dinçti, daha sağlıklıydı ve saçlarına aklar inmemişti.

Kai'nin omzundan gördüğüm bu yüz babamın söylediklerini bir kez da yüzüme vuruyordu. Bana geçmişimi ve şu anımı gösteriyordu. Onu daha iyi görebilmek için birkaç adımla parmaklardan uzaklaştım. Benim bakışlarıma yabancıydı. Onun için yaptığım her şeye yabancıydı. Bu haksızlıktı, koca bir haksızlık. Yaptığım her şeyin bir hiç uğruna olması kadar can yakıcı bir şey daha var mıydı? Az önce bir katil olmuştum. Bu savaş meydanında kendini savunmak için birini öldürmekle aynı şey değildi. Ben birisini bir hain gibi arkasından saldırmıştım.

Şu ana kadar sahip olduğum tüm değerler sanki o gün, beni yakmaya çalıştıkları gün, benim yerime ölmüş ve kül olmuştu. 

"Buradan çıkmamız gerekiyor," diye fısıldadım. Çatlamış sesim diğer gürültülerin arasında karışmıştı. Anahtarı bulmaya vaktim de yoktu. Yine o an kendiliğinden gelişmişti. Kai'ye geriye doğru uzaklaşmasını söylediğimde sorgulamadan söylediğimi yaptı. Kapının kilit kısmına düşünmeden yumruk attığımda parmak eklemlerinin kırılacağını düşünmüştüm ama acısını bile duymadım. İkinci kez aynı yere, aynı sertlikte vurduğumda kilitten kırılma sesi geldi ve hemen ardından açıldı. Kai yanıma gelene kadar yumruk attığım sağ elimi sol elimle tutarak inceliyordum. Esmer eli, beyaz elimi çok narin bir şekilde tutarak kendine çektiğinde bakışlarımı ona çevirdim. Şaşkın değildi ama yine de meraklı bakışları hiçbir çürük dahi olmayan elimden bana doğru yükseldiğinde garipti. Birkaç saniye bakıştığımız da bu sefer gözleri daha yeni farkına vardığı yüzümde ve üzerimdeki kıyafetlerde bulunan kanlarda durdu. "Sehun..." 

Ellerinden kaçınarak uzağa gittiğimde, "Bana ait değiller," diye fısıldadım tekrar. Bakışların altında bir süre daha eziyet çeksem de soru sormadı, konuşmadı. Sadece başını sallamış ve odağını arkamızda duran abime çevirmişti. Bir an için bu hareketi benden kaçıyormuş gibi hissettirmişti. 

Suho çekingen bir şekilde kapıdan geçerken, "Yixing'in bir arkadaşı mı?" diye sormuştu. Bana ithafen konuştuğunu anlayabilmem için birkaç saniye geçmiş ve kaşlarımı kaldırarak ona bakmıştım. Kai benim sorgulayan ifademi fark ettiğinde, Elfler demişti. "Yixing aslında bir Elfmiş."

Eğer kafam bu kadar dolu olmasaydı, eğer bu kadar duygu geçişleri yaşıyor olmasaydım, öfkeden deliye mi dönerdim yoksa şaşkınlıktan donamı kalırdım bilmiyorum. Sadece şu an o kadar boştum ki, hiçbir tepki vermemiştim. Suho'ya bakmayı sürürken soğukkanlı bir sesle "Tamam," demiştim ben de. "Listemize bir isim daha girmiş o zaman."

Dışarıya çıkmak için hareketlenirken, Kai bir eliyle belini tutarak zar zor ilerleyerek yanıma ulaşmıştı. Acı çektiğini belli etmemek için elinden geleni yapsa da durumu ortadaydı. "Kraliçe yukarıda bir yerde." Bir gözünü bile zar zor açıyordu, başımı iki yana salladım. "Bu halde ilerleyemezsin," dedim sertçe ve her ne kadar itiraz etse de kolundan tutarak yürümesine yardımcı olmak için direndim. 

"Onu kurtarmak zorundayız."

"Hayır, zorunda olduğum şey seni buradan götürmek. Bu bizim işimiz değil, diğerleri hal eder."

"Sehun."

"Kai!"

Dış kapıdan çıkmamak için direndiğinde gözlerimi yumdum. Tek bir an için sorun çıkmamasını dilesem de sanki her şey buna karşıymış gibiydi, ne kadar uğraşırsam uğraşayım. Gözlerimi açıp ona bakarken yenilmişlikle, "Tamam," dedim. Kolundan çıkıp arkamızda duran Suho'nun koluna girmeye çalıştığımda, bu sefer o korkuyla geri çekilmeye çalışmıştı. Ağzından anlamsız, saçma dolu sözler çıksa da umursamadım. Sertçe çekiştirirken, Kai'nin önümüzden gitmesine ve bize yol göstermesine izin verdim. Kapıdan çıkmak yerine tam tersi tarafa yönelerek merdivenlerden yukarıya çıkmaya başladığımızda, bir yandan da her hangi bir atak için kılıcımı sımsıkı tutmaya devam ediyordum. Garip bir duyguydu, yine. Kısa bir an için Suho'ya baktığımda onun gözleri zaten benim üstündeydi. "Nereye götürüyorsunuz beni?" diye sordu. Ona sinirliydim, hem de çok; bunca zaman beni kandırdığı için, beni sevmediği için, bana güvenmediği için, bana sadece işi düştüğü zaman yanıma geldiği için. O zaman niye hala onu gördüğüm zaman kalbim bu kadar sıkışıyor, içine sığmamaya devam ediyordu. Ondan nefret etmem gerekiyordu, ediyordum da, fakat nefretim kalbimi dolduracak kadar büyük olmaması canımı daha çok yakıyordu. 

Kai'nin bizden önce koridora çıkmasıyla diğer taraftaki duvarın arkasına saklanması bir olmuştu. Parmağını dudağına götürerek sus işareti yapmıştı. Başımı sallayarak bizde koridorun diğer duvarına geçtiğimizde bize yaklaşan ayak seslerini dinledik. Kendi aralarında konuşarak duraksadıklarında bu sefer diğer tarafa doğru koşturmaya başlamışlardı. Kısa bir an içinde olsa gerilmiş kaslarım rahatladığında, Suho sanki tam zamanını kollamış gibi arkamdan kıpırdayıp huzursuzca sesler çıkarmış ardından ummadığım bir anda "Bırakın beni!" diye bağırmıştı. Aceleyle elimle ağzını kapatıp onu duvara itsem de çoktan onu duyduklarını biliyordum. Büyümüş gözleri korkuyla bana bakarken ben nefesimi tutarak Kai'ye döndüm.

Ayak sesleri bu sefer daha alçaktan bize doğru yaklaşırken Kai eliyle orada durmamı ve kıpırdamamamı işaret etti. Başımı iki yana sallayarak itiraz etmeye çalışsam da elbette beni dinlememiş ve duvardan ayrılarak koridordan içeriye girmişti. Debelenmeye çalışan Suho'yu duvarla bedenim arasında iyice hapis ederken bir yandan da inleme ve dövüş seslerinden neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordum. Eğer sadece bir dakika daha uzun sürmüş olsaydı Suho'yu bırakıp aralarına karışacaktım. Fakat benim gibi yüzü ve kıyafetleri kana bulanmış Kai karşıma gelip rahat bir yüzle, "Gidebiliriz artık," dediğinde; yumruğumu ona mı yoksa diğerlerine mi atmak istediğimden emin olamadım. 

Sinirle Suho'yu çekiştirerek koridora girdiğimizde ortalık tam anlamıyla kan gölüne dönmüştü. Krem rengindeki duvarlar kırmızı lekeyle boyanmış, üç elf askeri yerde ölmüş bir şekilde yatarken bir diğerinin başı girişe doğru yuvarlanarak bize doğru gelmişti. Bakışlarımı onlardan çekmeden, "Kendini daha iyi hissediyor olmalısın," dedim. Omuz silkti. Kesinlikle daha iyi görünüyordu. Yine bizim önümüze geçerek ilerlediğinde, ayağındaki aksama arkadan daha da belli olsa da yorum yapmadım. Kai ile hala o konuyu konuşmamış olsak da davranışları, sözleri aramızda bir sorun olmadığını açıkça gösteriyordu bana. Belki de her şey sandığım kadar kötü olmayacaktı. Belki de bundan sonra her şey daha iyiye gidecekti. Bu düşüncem, korunaksız bir şekilde duran odaya girdiğimizde de değişmemişti. Kai'nin o telaşla önceden anlayıp anlamadığını bilmesem de, ben çoktan anlamıştım.

Bunun işimi kolaylaştırdığını söylesem, bu beni çok kötü bir insan yapar mıydı? Zaten kötü adam olmuştum bile.

Kraliçe olduğunu tahmin ettiğim kadın yatağında ölü bir şekilde uzanıyordu. Görünürde hiçbir yarası yoktu, acısız bir zehirle öldürülmüş gibiydi. Suratındaki, son anlarını huzurlu geçirdiğini anlatan bir ifadeyle veda etmişti sanki. Elflerin artık ellerinde olması işe yaramayan bir yükten kurtulması, herkesin sözle söylenmemiş olsa da akıllarından geçirdikleri bir durumdu. Suho odanın içeriye doğru iterek kapıyı arkamdan kapattığımda sessizlik boğucuydu. Sese ihtiyacım vardı, kendimi duymak istemiyordum. Kai'ye doğru yaklaşarak koluna dokunduğumda kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak bana bakmıştı. Yüzündeki soğukluğun ilk defa bana iyi geldiğini hissettim. 

"Benim elimden olmaması yazık oldu," dedi. Tam olarak ne hissettiğini söylemek zordu. Ciddi olup olmadığını hiçbir zaman gerçek anlamda öğrenemeyecektim. Her şeye rağmen bir zamanlar onun için ne kadar önemli olduğunu, onu kurtarmak için elinden geleni yaptığını biliyordum. Yeni öğrendiği bilgiler onu ne kadar değiştirmişti? İşte bunu bilememek canımı sıkıyordu. 

Dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırarak yatakta uzanan güzel kadını kucağına yavaşça almasını izledim. "Kai onu götüremeyiz," itirazlarıma kulak bile vermemişti. Yüzü ve vücudu ağırlıkla gerilmiş ve hafiften titrerken, "Onu burada bırakamayız Sehun, düşman topraklarında değil," dedi. 

"Bunun bir önemi yok."

Kucağındaki kadınla beraber duraksadı ve omzunun üstünden artık şişmeye başlamış olan gözüyle bana baktı. Odada ki büyük pencereye doğru yürümeden önce iki duvarın arasında çömelmiş abime göz göze geldiğimde derin bir nefes almıştım. "Artık önemi yok," dedim tekrar. 

Pencereyi açtığımda rüzgar yavaşça saçlarımı dağıtarak okşadı. Dışarıdaki savaşın aksine bugün hava çok güzeldi. Karın masumiyeti, saflığı, huzuru sergilediğine dair bir inanış vardır. Biz ise bugün o beyazı koyu kırmızı renklerle boyayarak lekeliyorduk. Beni ilgilendirmeyen bir savaşı benim savaşım haline getirmiştim.

"Felix de bizimle geldi, onu kontrol edemiyorum o yüzden çağırma görevi sende."

Kai'nin onu tekrar yatağa koyuşunu ve sonra adımlarını bana doğru yönelişini sessizce soludum. Nefesini ensemde hissedene kadar dışarıya bakmayı sürdürmüştüm. Soğuğu iliklerime kadar içime işlerken sıcak el omzundan yavaşça aşağıya doğru inerek kolumda gezindi ve en son parmaklarımı tuttu. Bedenimi ona döndürürken kalbim hiç olmadığı kadar deli gibi çarpmaya başlamıştı bile. Bu heyecanın birçok sebebi vardı ama ben hiçbirine tutunmak istemiyordum. Korkuyordum ama diğer yandan sonunda rahatlayacağımı söyleyen sesin beni sakinleştirmesini de izin veriyordum. 

Kai gözlerini gözlerimden çekmeyerek yüksek bir sesle ıslık çaldığında sadece birkaç saniye içinde bize doğru uçan bir Felix vardı. Tedirgin olmaktan, bilinmezliğin içinde yüzmekten hiç hoşlanmıyordun. Hoşuna gitmese bile sonuna kadar ilerlemeyi istiyordun. O yüzden, "Ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?" diye sorarken sesindeki tereddütten hiç hoşlanmamıştım. Yüzünü buruşturarak benden cevap beklerken aynı zamanda kendime de bir cevap aradığımı bilmiyordun. 

Omuzlarımı yukarıya kaldırıp indirdim. Rahat görünmeye çalışıyordum. "Uzun zaman önce yarım kalmış bir işimi halledeceğim." Cevap elbette onu tatmin etmemişti. Felix kanatlarını çırparak rüzgarla artık boyası akmış gümüş saçlarımın iyice dağılmasını sebep olurken, elimle kulağımın arkasına sıkıştırmaya çalıştım. Kai'nin beni burada bırakması için onu ikna etmem gerekiyordu. "Artık Kral olma vakti geldi," dedim bende. 

Kaşlarını kaldırarak boş bakışlarıyla bir süre beni süzdü. Yavaş yavaş anlamaya başladığında konuşmak için dudaklarını aralasa da kelimeler çıkamamış o da çareyi geriye birbirine sımsıkı bastırmakta bulmuştu. Kai benden önce onu tanımış, aralarındaki bağ şimdiden tamamlanmıştı bile. Yataktaki kadına ve Suho'ya kısa bir an bakıp bakışlarını tekrar beni bulduğunda bunu yalnız başıma yapmam gerektiğini biliyordu. Hoşuna gitmese bile beni, onu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve Felix'e binmek için pencereye iyice yaklaşırken bende tam tersi onlardan uzaklaştım. Onun gitmesini beklerken binmeden öncede tekrar gözlerini bana çevirmişti.

Bunun adı tam neydi bilmiyorum. Bağdan daha başka bir şeydi ya da bağın daha da derinleşmesiydi. Kai hızlı adımlarla bana geldiğinde, bir eli boynumu kavrayarak sıkıca tutmuş ve sıcak dudakları beni şimdiden yakmayı başarmıştı dudaklarımın üzerinden. Diğer eli de yanağımı tutarken gözlerimi yummuş öpüşüne karşılık veriyordum. Dudakları alt dudağımı emerken kalbimin patlayacağından korktum. Daha önce birçok kişiyle öpüşmüştüm ama bu çok daha farklıydı. İçimden akan bir şey vardı. Yüzünü yan yatırarak daha rahat bir açıyla beni derince öpmeye başladığında farkında olmadan bende onu kendime doğru çekmeye çalışıyordum. Çatlamış dudakları benim ıslaklığımla kuruluğunu kaybederken, dilini kullanmamıştı. Hayatının pahasına beni tatlı öpücüklere boğuyordu sanki. Eli zaten rüzgardan dağılmış saçlarımı arkadan daha dağıtırken o an bir bütün olarak birbirimize bağlanmıştık. Eğer nefes alma ihtiyacı hissetmeseydim bu öpücüklerden ayrılmaya hiç niyetim olmazdı. Bağımlılık yapan çikolatalı kekler gibiydiler. Yumuşak, ıslak ve tatlı. Ama fazla yersen seni şekerden öldürebilirdi.

Kirpiklerimi kırpıştırarak gözlerimi yavaşça açtığımda bir çift siyahlar ışıltıyla beni karşılıyordu. Az önce nefessizlikten boğulmasam bile bu fazla gelen duygular beni boğmaya yeterdi. Alnını alnıma koyarak gözlerini gözlerimden çekmeden, "Kim olursan ol, nasıl olmaya karar verirsen ver, senin için burada olacağım tamam mı?" dedi. Göz bebeklerinde ki yansımam bana el sallıyordu. 

Aralanmış ağzımdan nefes verirken, "Her zaman mı?" diye sordum. Dudaklarının kenarlarında oluşan gülümsemeyi izlemek bir başka kaçırılmaması gereken sahneydi. "Her zaman."

Bir süre pozisyonumuzu bozmadan durduk. Eğer ben hareket etmezsem Kai'nin hiç etmeyeceğini fark ettiğimde zorla da olsa kendimi geriye doğru çekerek az önceki o büyülü anın bozulmasına neden oldum. Başını sallayarak pencereye çıktı ve kanadını uzatmış olan Felix'e atlayarak tırmandı. Gözlerini gözlerimden çekmezken sanki ona son kez bakıyormuşum gibi gülümsedim. Diğerlerinin arasına katılırken kılıcımı tekrardan kılıfından çıkarmıştım. 

Kai'nin gözden kaybolmasıyla huzurun yerini çok kısa sürede karanlığın kendisi almaya başlamıştı bile. Suho'ya doğru yürürken ona bakmayı reddediyordum. Tekrar bir pişmanlığı kalbim kaldırabilir miydi? Suho, Donghun gibi değildi. Ve aslında bu sandığımın aksine işleri daha da zora sokuyordu. Önünde tek dizimin üstüne çöktüğümde kendini iyice duvar kenarına sokmuştu. Dizlerini kendine doğru çekmiş, kirpiklerin altından bana uzun süredir korku dolu bakışlar atarken benim tanıdığım insana dair hiçbir iz taşımıyordu. Gözlerimin dolmaya başladığını hissettiğimde aceleyle tek elimle bastırdım. "Beni hatırlamıyorsun değil mi?"

Elflerin eline düştüğünü ilk duyduğumda hiçbir tepki vermeyip, umursamazken şimdi niye bu kadar zordu ki? Karşımda canlı bir şekilde olduğu için mi?

"Yixing'in bir arkadaşı mısın sen?"

Dudaklarımdan acılı dolu kahkaha çıktığında başımı geriye doğru atıp tavana baktım. "O puşt yaptı bunu sana." Onda her zaman bir gariplik olduğunu biliyordum, daha ilk tanışmamızda onda yanlış bir şeyler vardı ama ben bunu görmek için fazla kör ve umursamazdım. Kılıcı yere bıraktım, ona ulaşmaya çalıştığımda tırnaklarını elime geçirerek kaçmaya çalışsa da yine bir işe yaramamıştı. Yüzünü iki elimin arasına alıp gözlerinin içine baktım. "Bana hiç bir zaman ağabeyilik yapmadığın için senden nefret ediyorum anlıyor musun beni?"

Başını iki yana sallayarak beni engellemeye çalışıyordu. Hırçındı, korkuyordu ama bende kanamayı hiç kesmemiş yaralarımı sarmaya çalışıyordum. 

"Sana en ihtiyacım olduğu zamanlarda yanımda olmadığın için senden nefret ediyorum!"

"Beni kullandığın için senden nefret ediyorum!"

"Beni sevmediğin için senden nefret ediyorum!"

"Bunun sebebi olduğun için senden nefret ediyorum!"

Sinirle göğsüm yükselip inerken tüm çabalarıma rağmen gözlerimden akan yaşlar beni tekrar zayıf hissettirmeye devam ediyordu. Üstüme zırh geçirmiş olsam bile beni korumaya yetmiyordu. Ben de sesimin titremesini umursamadan konuşmaya devam ettim. "En- en çok da kimden nefret ediyorum biliyor musun?"

Burnumu çekerek senden gelmeyecek cevabı bekledim. Dişlerimi alt dudağıma geçirerek zavallı oluşuma bir kez daha hayret ettim. Ayağa kalkmadan önce, "Kendimden!" diye bağırmıştım. "Böyle olmana rağmen seni sevdiğim için kendimden nefret ediyorum!"

Arkama ona döndüğümde elimle ağzımı kapattım. Hıçkırığımı içimde yutarken fazla zamanımızın kalmadığını biliyordum. Artık elimi çabuk tutmalıydım. Sanki geçen her saniyede kendimi korumak için ördüğüm duvar yıkılarak bir enkaz haline dönüşüyordu. Aceleyle pencerenin önüne gelirken bu kez ıslık çalan kişi bendim. İlkinde darmadağın olduğum için düzgün çalamayınca ikinci, üçüncü kez denemek zorunda kaldım. Ato'yu görene kadar telaş ve huzursuzluk içinde boğulacakmış gibi hissediyordum.

"Sehun..."

Elim yavaşça yanıma doğru düştü. Benimkiler titrerken ismimi birkaç defa daha fısıldadın. Bunun şaka olup olmayacağını düşündüm bir an, ama değildi. Sana doğru dönerken sonunda görmek istediğim kişi karşımdaydı. Öyleyse niye mutlu değildim hala? Adımlarım acı çeker gibiydi. Ölüm Tanrıları belki bize kahkahalarla gülüyordur şimdi ya da onlar için fazla değersiz olduğumuzdan hiç umursamıyorlardır bile. 

Öksürerek kendini öne doğru attığında tekrar önünde diz çökmüştüm. Kılıcım olduğu yerde durmaya devam ediyordu. Yüzünde her zamanki yan sırıtmalarından birisi oluştuğunda kendimi yine evimdeymişim gibi hissettim. Tüm o eski duygular bir anda etrafımı sararken, "Bu zamana kadar konuşmayı hiç beceremedik," dedin çatlamış bir sesle. 

Tuzlu suyu dudaklarımda hissederken gülümsedim senin gibi. "İletişim hiçbir zaman ailemizin güçlü yönü olmadı."

Dudaklarından derin ve titrek bir nefes çıkmıştı. "Bunu yapmayacaksın." Normalde çok emin olarak söylediğin bu cümleler bu sefer tereddüt doluydu.   
Kılıcı yerden aldığımda bakışları onu takip etti. Bu daha önce yaptığımız kavga gibi değildi. Ne o aynı kişiydi artık ne de ben. O zaman kitabın sayfaları arasında sonsuza kadar kaybolmuştu. 

"Hatırlıyor musun Yifan'ın geldiği gecesini, ben havuzun içindeydim ve sen kaçmamam için beni kontrol etmek istemiştin. Aslında bana ilk defa dürüst olduğun geceydi o. Bana güvenme demiştin. Şimdi daha iyi anlıyorum abi. Artık sana güvenmiyorum."

Kalbine doğru kılıcın ucunu çevirdiğimde kabullenmişlik dolu bir ifadeyle gözlerime baktı. Korkuyordu ama bunu bana belli etmek istemiyordu. 

"Sehun... senden son kez bir şey isteyeceğim."

Kelimeler boğazımda takıldığında sadece başımı sallamakla yetindim. Bu birisinin son isteğini yerine getirmekti. Yerde duran elimi kavradığında, "Oğlumu bul ve onu yanına al. Ser Barristan Selmy sana yardımcı olacaktır," dedi. Duraksayarak ona bakarken dişimi alt dudağıma sertçe geçirmiştim. Kılıcı göğsünden içeriye sokarken gözümü bile kırpmadım. Donghun'un kanı üzerine Suho'nun kanı kapladığında, ayaklarımı önden iterek arkaya kaçtım. Ağzından kanlar fışkırmaya başlamıştı. Bu sahneyi hiçbir zaman unutmayacaktım. Belki diye başlayan cümleler her zaman pişmanlığın izlerini taşırdı. Sana acı dolu anıları hatırlatmaktan başka hiçbir işe de yaramazdı. Belki, en nefret ettiğim kelime olarak hayatımda yer almaya devam edecekti.

Ona bakmayı sürdürerek geriye doğru gittiğimde ayağa kalktım ve pencerenin önümde bekleyen Ato'ya döndüm. Asshai kendimi öldürmemi söylemişti. Ama onun tam olarak ne demek istediğini o an aslında kavrayamamıştım. O gerçekten kendimi öldürmemden bahsetmiyordu. Eski Sehun'u ortadan kaldırmak istiyordu. Bu yüzden bana Suho hakkındaki bilmediğim gerçeği bizzat göstermişti. Söylemektense canlı olarak seyretmenin daha fazla etkili olacağını biliyordu. Böylece onu öldürmeye daha hevesli olacaktım. Böylece Eski Sehun'un tüm parçalarını öldürüp onu yok etmiş olacaktım.

"Yak burayı."

Ato kafa karışıklığıyla başını yan yatırarak bana soru dolu gözlerini yollamaya devam etti. Sanki her bir gözyaşımı takip ediyormuş gibiydi bakışları. Yeniden bağırdım: "Sana burayı yakmanı söyledim!"

İtiraz eder gibi başını iki yana salladı. Valyria dilinde konuşmuş olsam bile buna karşı koyuyordu. Kanatlarını beni buradan götürmek için sürekli uzatmaya çalışsa da pencereden dışarıya çıkmamam onu üzmüştü. Şu an ki duygularımı hissedebiliyordu, ne yapmaya çalıştığımı da. Bunu engellemek istemesine rağmen bana tamamen karşı koyamazdı. Hele ki emrime asla.

Başımı dik tutup daha etkili olması için kızıl gözlerine baktığımda; bakışlarını kaçırmaya çalışsa da bunu becerememişti. Onu kızdırmış ve kabini kırmış olsam da yine de emrimi verdim. "Sana emrediyorum, burayı yak!"

Belki bundan sonra Ato ile de iletişimim aynı olmayacaktı. Belki de onu kaybetmiş olacaktım ama yine de her şeye rağmen bunu yapmam gerekiyordu. Artık evcilik oynamak yoktu. Ato ağzını açtığında karşılaştığım ateşin bir kez daha bana zarar vermeyeceğini biliyordum. Sadece Diğer Sehun'un istediği o ateşle kavuşmasını sağlıyordum ve bunu yaparken ikinci kez sevdiğim biri misafirim oluyordu.


	36. Bölüm 34

Sehun sıcağı seviyordu. Ateşin bedenine hakim olmasını, onu içine çekmesini ve tüm sıcaklığıyla ısıtmasını, korumasını seviyordu. Evindeymiş gibi hissettiriyordu. İstemediği kimse yakınına gelemezmiş gibi, ona zarar veremezlermiş gibi. Burada sadece ona özel ayrı bir hayatı vardı. Aradan o kadar uzun zaman geçmişti ki bu hissin nasıl bir şey olduğunu bile unutmuştu. Sanki etrafında görünmez bir kalkan vardı, onu kendi gücüyle hiç çekinmeden beslerken herkese karşı korumaya yemin etmişti. Sihir, büyü, gerçek dışı olması önemli değildi, bu büyüleyiciydi. İlk kez o direkte yakıldığında ateşi bu kadar iyi anlayamamıştı, o sıra derin bir uykuya yatmış ve ilk kez doğan bir bebeğin saf gücüyle tekrar uyanmıştı. Şimdi ise aralarında bağ çok daha güçlüydü. Onu anlayabiliyordu, ne istediğini biliyordu. Ona kendine tamamen açmış, onu görmesi için yalvarıyordu.

Düşmeden çıkmayı öğrenemezsin derlerdi büyükler, eğer hayatında bir kez bile tökezlemezsen o zaman zaferin tadını alamazmışsın. Bu sözler önce kaybedenlerin kendince bir avutma yöntemi gibi gelmişti Sehun'a ama şimdi her şey çok farklıydı. Artık ayaklarının üstüne dikelme zamanı gelmişti. Daha önce hiç bu kadar kendine güvenmemişti. Ateşin içinden çıkarken bile her şeye farklı bir gözle bakıyor gibiydi. Sanki daha önce gözünde bağlanmış bir bez vardı ve o bezin bıraktığı aralıklardan dışarıya bakmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun o bezi artık çekip çıkarmıştı.

Dışarıda ki savaş bir anda kesilmiş, ejderhalardan özgürlüğün sesi yükselmeye başlamıştı. Sehun pencereye çıktığında kalede ki ateş gürleyerek daha çok etrafını sardı. Sanki o da tüm ihtişamını herkese göstermeye çalışıyormuş gibiydi. O da Sehun gibi onlar için neyi beklediğini anlatıyordu.

Ato kanatlarını çırpmaya devam ederken göz göze geldiklerinde, Sehun ona bakan eski bakışları bulamamış olması o an için sorun değildi. Kırmızı gözlü ejderha kendince bir şeylerin iç hesaplaşmasını veriyormuş gibi duraksamış ve başını eğerek olayları anlamaya çalışmıştı. Gözlerini kapsayan gizli bir korku vardı fakat buna rağmen tüm sadıklığıyla Sehun'un ne istediğini anlamış ve yapmıştı. Önüne gelirken ki çekinik hareketlerini Sehun fark etmemişti bile. Ato'nun sırtına çıkmış ve ateşin kalıntılarını taşıdığı bedeni soğuya meydan okurken havadan diğerlerine bakmıştı. Gözlerdeki şaşkınlık ve hayranlık onu tatmin ederken gülümseyerek, "Evlatlarım," diye bağırdı. Sesi ateşin kutsallığını taşıyormuş gibi dalga dalga onlara ulaşırken soğuk kış günü bir anda yaza dönmüştü.

_"Zincirlerinizi kırın, kabuklarınızdan kurtulun ve büyüyü bozun! İçinizdeki ejderhaların kurtulması için bana bağlılık yemini edin! O görkemli ışığınız her yere yayılsın ki herkes anlasın; sizler yeniden doğdunuz, ejderhalarınızı taştan uyandırdınız."_

Ne söylemesi gerektiği hakkında düşünmesine gerek yoktu, her bir kelime doğal olarak ağzından dökülmüş ve onlara ulaşmaya çalışmıştı. İşe yaramış olacak ki sözleriyle beraber hava birden ağırlaştı. Gökyüzünde ki birkaç şimşek sesi, insan ve hayvan sesleriyle birbirine karıştığında havaya uçuşan ejderhaların sayısı bir anda artmıştı. Sehun bununla beraber üstündeki gücün daha da yükseldiğini hissetti. Sanki bozduğu her bir büyü kendinde toplanıyordu. Kalbi patlayacakmışçasına göğsüne vuruyor, damarları şişerek kanını kaynatıyordu. Bu hissi tanımlamak çok zordu. Sehun sanki hem hastalığı hem de gücü aynı anda taşıyor ve birbirlerine karışmaması için duvar görevi görüyordu. Zafer nadaları kulağında yankılanırken, her şey yolunda diye fısıldadı kendine. Her şey ilk defa bu kadar yolunda gidecekti.

Yanına doğru uçan siyah, gri çizgili ve yaralı olduğu belli olan ejderhayla dudaklarının kıvrımları daha çok büyüyerek gülümsedi. Arkasından ona eşlik eden yine siyah olmasına rağmen kanatlarının ve gövdesinin altı güzel bir kırmızı tonunda olan bir Jongin de vardı. Sehun'un onları tanıması için tek bir bakışla bakması yeterli olmuştu. Diğerlerinden çok daha farklı, çok daha muhteşem görünüyorlardı. Çünkü üstlerinde bizzat Sehun ile beraber doğmanın getirdiği avantajı taşıyorlardı. Sehun kendi eserinden oldukça memnundu. Kai'nin ters dönerek mutlulukla uçması ve Jongin'in içindeki coşkuya rağmen farklı bir durgunlukla ona bakması bir tezatlığı sergilese de, iyi bir şey yaptığını düşünmesi için bu yeterliydi. Çok uzun zamandır bu anı beklemek için yaşıyordu.

£££

Bir annenin ninnileri eşliğinde uyuyup, güneşin sıcak kucaklamalarının rahatıyla kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak gözlerini yavaşça açmıştı. Altındaki yatak onun vücudunun şeklini almış, üstüne örtülmüş kalın örtü ise her hangi bir soğuya karşı onu korumuştu. Bakışlarına takılan ilk şey büyük pencerenin camına düşen kar taneleri oldu. İçinden gelen ani bir karla oynama isteğini vücudu yorgunluğunu ve kırıklığını bağırarak karşılık vermişti. Sahi ne zamandır uyuyordu ki o? Ne zaman uyuduğunu bile hatırlamıyordu ama en azından vücudu yeterince dinlenecek kadar uzun bir süre geçtiği belliydi. Esneyerek başını yan çevirdiğinde ise bu sefer; yastığa dirseğini koyarak yüzünü yanağına yaslamış, siyah gözlerini kırpmadan sessiz ve dikkatlice onu izleyen ve yanına tamamen yayılmış esmer bir beden onu davetsiz bir şekilde karşılamıştı.

Sehun irkilerek geriye kaçtı ve şaşkınca ona bakarken hala açık olan ağzını fark etmesiyle aceleyle eliyle kapattı. Fakat Kai sanki onu utandırmak istermiş gibi bu hareketine bir kez daha onu tümüyle şaşırtarak gülmüştü. "Saçma bir şekilde esnerken tatlı göründüğünü düşünüyorsan, o düşünceyi hemen kafandan sil," dedi boğuk ama neşeli bir sesle.

Sehun bir an için hala uyuduğunu düşündü. Belki de hala rüyadaydı. Bilinç altı ona farklı bir oyun bile oynuyor olabilirdi. Bu düşüncelerle aptalca ona bakmaya devam ederken, Kai onun bu tavrını süzüp, "Hala uyanamadın mı yoksa?" diye sordu bu sefer. Dudaklarında asılı kalan gülümseme Sehun'u cevap vermesini epeyce geciktirmişti. Kai ne zamandan beri ona gülüyor ve neşeli davranıyordu?

Bakışlarını kaçırmadan önce, "Uyandım... sanırım" dedi mırıldanarak ve yerinden doğrularak sırtını beyaz yastığa yasladı. Kai pozisyonunu bozmamış sadece yatağın üstündeki örtüde uzanmaya devam ederken gözlerini Sehun'a doğru yukarıya kaldırmıştı. Sabah ışıklarıyla beraber yüzündeki yaralarda artık daha belirgin görünmesine rağmen sadece morlukların izi kalmıştı. İnce kaşlarını çattı ve uykudan yeni uyanmış sesiyle, "Ben ne zamandır uyuyorum?" diye sordu. Eğer Kai, 70 yıl dese ona bile inanacak vaziyetteydi. Fakat esmer olan omuz silkip, sadece üç gün demişti.

"Hey, kendini iyi hissediyor musun?" Kai kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktığında istemsiz bakışlarını ona çevirdi. Tereddüt etmeden, "Kesinlikle," diye cevap verdi. Kendini çok iyi hissediyordu her ne kadar vücudu bu konuda ufak şikayetleri olsa da. Sanki yeni bir bedene girmiş ve bu yeni bedenine alışma sürecindeymiş gibiydi.

"Güzel, herkes senin için zaten çok sabırsız." Kai pozisyonu bozarak oturur konuma geçtiğinde, Sehun farkında olmadan hala ona bir yabancıymış gibi bakmaya devam ediyordu. Sanki her an tekrar uyanacakmış gibi tetikte dursa da artık bunun bir rüya olmadığını kabullenmeye başlamıştı. Niye herkesinin onun için sabırsız olacağını anlamasa da o an için daha çok aklını kurcalayan bir şey vardı ve sorup sormamak arasında tereddüde kaldığı dakikalar içerisinde merak daha ağır basmıştı. "Sen... ne zamandır buradasın?" Bir yandan da eliyle kaşınan boynunu ovalarken kirpiklerinin altından Kai'ye bakıyordu. Kendisinin bu gerginliğin aksine o gayet rahattı. Hatta Sehun'un neden bunu sorduğunu anlayamıyormuş gibi başını omzuna doğru yatırarak kaşlarını çatmıştı.

"Üç gündür tabii ki, seni yalnız bırakamazdım. Jongin işime karışmasa çok daha iyi olabilirdi ama her zaman ki gibi burnunu her şeye sokuyor."

"Jongin mi? O nerede şimdi?"

Kai tekrar kaşlarını çattığında bu sefer ki nedeni hakkında Sehun'un hiçbir fikri yoktu. Ya da tahmin de bulunmak için ortam hiçte müsait değildi. Esmer olan da cevap vermek yerine bambaşka bir yolu tercih etmişti. Yüzünü ona yaklaştırmış ve Sehun'un kaçırdığı birkaç saniye içinde sıcak dudaklarını onunkine dokundurup geri çekmişti. Eğer nefesini hala yüzünde hissetmemiş olsaydı o öpücüğün varlığından bile şüphe duyardı. Ama hala Sehun'un kişisel alanında durmaya devam ederken, "dudaklarını ısırma, yara olacaklar," diye fısıldamıştı. Sehun dudaklarını ısırdığının bile farkında değildi. Cam gibi parlayan siyah gözleri onun amberlerinden çekmezken zorlukla yutkundu. Kai ile aralarındaki ilişkisinin nasıl bu kadar hızlı ilerlemiş olmasının şaşkınlığını vardı üstünde. Ne ara birbirlerine bu kadar yakın durmaya, hiç çekinmeden dudaktan öpmeye başlamışlardı? Hiçbir fikri yoktu ama bundan rahatsız olduğu da söylenemezdi. Kai'nin ona yakın oluşu, dudaklarının özgürce birbirleriyle temas etmesi Sehun'a iyi geliyordu. Tuhaf ve gizli bir histi. Sanki bir çekimle aniden oluşuyordu. Daha önceden Kai ile böyle durma fikrini düşünse büyük ihtimal kendine saçmaladığını söyler hatta bunun imkansızlığını vurgulardı ama nedense şu an her şey çok doğru geliyordu. Kai geri çekildiğinde ardında bıraktığı soğuk histen bile nefret etmiş, hatta son anda mızmızlanmamak için kendini tutmuştu.

Bakışlarını kaçırarak bu sefer hafif yanmaya başlayan boynunu bir kez daha eliyle kaşıdı. Kai'nin bakışları da orada birkaç saniye oyalanırken yüzünde Sehun'un o an anlamadığı tatminlik dolu bir ifade vardı. Az önceki rahatlığın yerine, bakışları daha da kararmış ve kasları sıkılaşırken dudakları yalayıp birbirini bastırmıştı. Zorlukla kendini geri çekiyormuş gibi gözlerini kaçırdı. "Artık kalkma vaktiniz Majesteleri, bugün baya yoğun olacaksınız sağlam bir kahvaltı etmeniz şart."

Ayağa kalktığında, Sehun da yüzünü buruşturarak onun gibi yataktan çıktı. Örtünün altına girip tekrar uyumayı tercih etmeyi istese de zaten yeterince uyumuş ve bedeninin tembellik yapmasına izin vermişti. Bu arada üstündeki yeni ve rahat kıyafeti fark ettiğinde bunları kimin giydirmiş olabileceği sorusu o an aklını takılmış olsa da cevabı tahmin ettiğinden bunu hiç düşünmemeye çalışmıştı. Kai'nin gösterdiği odanın içindeki banyoya girmeden önce kapıda duraksayarak hala ona bakmakta olan Kai'ye döndü. "Bugün neden yoğun olacağım ki?" diye sorduğunda kafa karışıklığı sesine de yansımıştı.

Kai gevşeyen yüzüyle her zaman ki ukala gülüşlerinden birini takınarak duvara doğru yaslandı. Bu Sehun'un alışık olduğu Kai'ye daha çok benziyordu. Üstündeki salaş siyah kıyafetin göğüs hizasındaki ipleri çözülmüş, altında ki çıplaklığı gösterirken de oldukça hoş bir manzara sergilemekten kaçınmamıştı. "Kral olduğunu ilan edeceksin ve ejderhalara bir konuşma yapman gerekecek. Ele geçirdiğimiz elflerle de görüşmek isteyebilirsin. Savaş raporu sana sunulacak bilmen gereken önemli detaylar var."

Sehun bir süre boş boş bakınmaya devam etse de kendine geldiğinde başını sallayarak içeriye girdi ve kapıyı arkasından hızla kapattı. İlk önce mesanesini boşaltmak için aceleyle tuvalete girerken ardından ellerini yıkayıp yüzünü birkaç kez suyla çırptı. Ama bunun da tam olarak yeterli gelmediğini fark ettiğinde kıyafetlerini hızlıca çıkartıp kendini küçük, tahta küvetin içine atmıştı. Soğuk suyun hiçbir zaman fanı olmasa da şu an için yapacak bir şeyi olmadığından onunla yıkanmaya çalıştı. En azından soğuk su ayılması için oldukça etkili olmuştu. Üstündeki uyku sersemliği yok olurken kafasını geriye atıp bir süre boş boş tavana baktı. Kai'nin söyledikleri yavaşça aklında dolanıyordu. Kaşlarını çattı. Yüzündeki düz ifade kırılmaya başladığında onun söylediklerini tekrar düşündü, sonra bir kez daha... Ta ki sözlerinin anlamlarını beyni yeni işlediğinde ani bir hızla suda doğruldu ve soğuk su dalgalar halinde zemine düştü. Rüya olduğunu düşündüğü anıları sindirmeye çalışırken; karşısında ki boy aynadan gördüğü görüntüyle donmuş gibi suyun içinde durmaya devam etmişti.

Beyaz teninin üzeri bir tuval gibi renksiz, sadece siyah fırça darbeleriyle çizilmiş gibiydi. Boynunun sol tarafından başlayarak beline kadar inen ve üst gövdesinin yarısını kapsayan üç kafalı bir ejderha dövmesi vardı. Kafalardan biri tam da sürekli kaşınan boynuna uzanırken diğeri omzuna doğruydu. En sonuncu ise kalbinin olduğu yerden ona bakıyordu. Boyunları aşağıda birleşmiş ve tek bir gövdeyle belinde yer alıyordu. Sade olmasına rağmen o kadar gerçekçi ve etkileyici duruyordu ki, Sehun nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti. Sanki bir anda canlanacaklarmış gibi bir parlaklığa sahiptiler. O gece bir rüya değildi, Sehun gerçekten de bunları yapmış diğer Sehun ile tamamen bir olmuştu. Ve şimdi de bunun sorumluluğunun bedelini vücuduyla taşıyordu.


	37. Bölüm 35

Üstümde gezinen garip bakışlara alışıktım. Onlarla beraber büyümüş olmanın en büyük avantajı rahatsız olduğunu asla belli etmemekti aslında. Bunda gayet iyiydim. Yemeğimi yerken dahi aç karnım daha fazla yemek için aklımı çelmeye çalışırken, bu garip bakışları görmezden gelmek daha da kolaydı. Tüm lokmaları sırayla ağzıma tıkayıp zorla yutkunurken tüm bedenimin gevşediğini ve kendimi daha iyi hissettiğimi fark ettim. Bana kalsa bu lezzetli yemeklerle birkaç saat daha güzel anılar inşa edebilirdim ama odada bulunan diğerleri bu fikri çok benimsemeyeceğine dair güçlü bir hissiyatım da vardı. En azından bir an için bile bakışlarını benden ayırmamaları ve tek kelime etmemeleri kasırga öncesi sessizliği anımsatıyordu. Yemeğimi bitirmem burada ki en büyük bekleyişti. 

Son et parçasını da ağzıma atıp çiğnerken arkama yaslandım ve sonunda gözlerimi diğerlerinin üstünde tuttum. Güneşin parlaklığı büyük pencerelerden girerek odayı aydınlatıyordu. Yüzümün yarısı bundan nasip alarak gözümü kısmama nede olsa da en ufak bir rahatsızlık bile hissetmemiştim. Buradaki her bir ayrıntıyı hatırlıyordum. Lexa'nın herkesi davet ettiği büyük şatosu, daha doğrusu şatosuydu. Görünen o ki burası da artık tıpkı diğerleri gibi bana ait olacaktı. Sadece, burasını çok da sevdiğim söylenemezdi. Büyüktü ama yeterince değildi. Bir yamacın üstünde durması sorun olmasa bile karanlık ve boğucu bir havaya sahipti, her nasılsa bugün birazda olsa güneş görmüş olsa bile. Burası hayal ettiğim, yaşamak istediğim yerle alakası yoktu. Benim ait olmam gereken yerle aramda şu an bir okyanus duruyordu.

Derin bir nefesle göğsümü şişirdiğim de, "Sizi dinliyorum," dedim. Gereksiz ayrıntılarını çabucak atlayıp istediğim şeyi ulaşmak için tutuşan isteğimi kontrol altına almak epeyce zordu, özellikle de diğerlerinin bakışları hiç yardımcı olmuyorken.

Bir an için kendimi sorguladım bende her hangi bir değişiklik var mı diye. Görünüşte yoktu. Son zamanlarda uzayan ve boyası dökülen gümüş saçlarım her zamanki gibi omuzlarıma dökülüyor, amber gözlerim her zaman ki gibi bakıyordu. Dövmem, benim için yatağa bırakılmış koyu bordo renkteki kıyafetlerin içinde kaybolmuştu. Ben hala aynıydım, düşüncelerimde ya da duygularımda hiçbir değişiklik yoktu. Diğer Sehun'dan çok daha güçlüydüm işte, onu yenecek ve üstünlüğü elde edecek kadar. Ama yine de bana bakarken ki gözlerdeki değişikliği görebiliyordum. Benden korkuyorlardı ve neden olduğu hakkında en ufak fikrim bile yoktu. Eğer bu korku sadece odada bulunan birçok yabancı yüzünde olsaydı bu hiç sorun olmazdı. Hatta hoşuma bile giderdi ama oturduğum masada hemen yanımda duran Jongin'in belli etmek istemese de orada varlığını çok net gördüğüm tereddüdü canımı sıkmaya yetiyordu. Çünkü bu tereddüdü daha önce Ato'nun gözlerinde de görmüştüm. Odaya girdiğimden beri benle konuşmak için en ufak bir çaba sarf etmemiş, gözlerini bana değdirmemek için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Ona gerçeği söylemediğim için mi bu tavrı? Eğer öyleyse istediği kadar özür dileyebilirdim.

Lexa yanımıza oturmamıştı. Benim yemek yediğim masa odanın tam ortasında duvara yaslanmış ve diğerlerinden daha yüksek durandı ve o diğerlerinin arasında oturmayı ve bana dikkatli gözlerle bakmayı tercih etmişti. Bu bakışlar diğerlerinki gibi saf merak ya da korku değildi. Jongin sessizdi, yüzünde hiçbir şey belli etmemeye çalıştığı bakışlarıyla yanımda duruyordu. Kai ise yarım gülüşüyle arkasına yaslanmış, kollarını da göğsünde bağlayarak etrafı süzüyordu. Kesinlikle diğerleriyle aynı kafada olmadığını bir kez daha belli ederek bana baktı. "Kahvaltı yaptıysan bence halkınla kucaklaşabilirsin." Bu konuda aramızda en heyecanlı tek kişi olmanın mutluluğunu taşıyordu üzerinde. 

Kai'nin bu sözü zaten garip bir şekilde sessiz olan ortamı bıçak gibi keserken, diğerlerinin arasında itiraz dolu bir ses çıktı. Bakışlarım hemen sesin olduğu yere dönerken çoktan ayağa kalkmış olan Lexa'nın üstünde durdu. Lexa gözlerini sertçe Kai'ye dikmiş, "Bence bu biraz bekleyebilir," demişti soğuk bir sesle. "Daha Kraliçimize törenlere uygun bir şekilde uğurlayamadık."

Diğerleri her hangi bir şey söylemese de onayladıklarına dair başlarını sallamışlardı. Belki de seslerini çıkarmak için Lexa kadar kendilerine güvenmiyorlardı. Kaşlarımı kaldırdım. "Törenlere uygun?" yarı meraklı sesim Lexa'nın bu sefer bana bakmasına neden oldu. Sanki benle direkt muhatap olmak istemiyormuş gibi burnundan derin bir nefes verdi. "Ondan sonra tahta geçen kişi daha önceki kralı ya da kraliçeyi yakarak veda etmeli." 

Anlayışla başımı sallamadan önce, "Aynı bizim törenler gibi yani," dediğimde gözlerinde ki bir an için yanıp sönen öfkeye şahit oldum. Bununla ilgili hala sorunu olması ihtimali sandığım kadar zeki biri olmadığını düşündürttü. Aslında bu diğerleri içinde geçerliydi. İçgüdülerini takip etme ve duygularını daha çok yansıtma eğilimi gösteriyorlardı. Hayvansı yanları en çok burada kendini ifşa ediyordu belki de. Şimdi de zincirlerinden kurtulduktan sonra bu yönleri daha da baskın olmaya başlayacaktı. 

"Şu an ki konumumla ilgili bir sorunun mu var Lexa?" diye sorduğumda amacım kışkırtmak değildi. Sadece gerçek düşüncesini merak ediyordum. Lexa'nın yanında duran Rollo gerginliği hissetmiş ve oturduğu yerden Lexa'nın koluna dokunarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışsa da eski kraliçe içindeki öfkeyi dışarıya vurmaya kararlıydı. Bunu sadece gözlemleyerek bile anlayabiliyordum. Birkaç adımla ortadaki boşluğa doğru geldi ve kendini tamamen bana gösterirken ellerini arkadan bağlayarak karşımda dimdik durdu.

"Sizden türümüzü koparmak ve özgürlüğümüzü geri kazanmak için bu kadar çaba sarf etmişken, tekrar başa döndüğümüz için içimde oluşan kızgınlıktan dolayı sizden özür dilemeyeceğim Kralım."

Gözlerimi kırpmadan onun meydan okuyan bakışlarına karşılık verirken, diğerlerinin gerginliğini sanki tenimin üstündeymiş gibi çok rahat bir şekilde hissedebiliyordum. Odaya boğucu bir hava hakim olmuş, herkes sanki nefeslerini tutmaya ve buradaki varlıklarını bana hatırlatmamaya çalışıyordu. Benim bir şey söylememe gerek kalmamıştı. Kai dik bakışlarla Lexa'ya bakarken, "Annenin kaybından dolayı hala sinirlerin bozuk olmalı yoksa bu kadar saçma sapan konuşmazdın," dedi. Yüzündeki az önce bulunan eğlenir ifade kaybolmuştu artık. 

"Ciddi olamazsın." Lexa'nın tekrar hedefi Kai olurken, içindeki ejderhası dışarıya çıkmak için deli gibi bir istekle çırpınıyordu. Ejderhası beni sevmiyordu, benim varlığımdan mutlu değildi ve Lexa onu sandığımdan daha iyi kontrol ediyordu. Ya da ejderhası istese de bana tam anlamıyla karşı gelemiyordu. Bu test etmem gereken önemli bir ayrıntıydı. 

Derin bir nefes aldığımda, "Bana böyle mi teşekkür ediyorsun?" diye sordum. Sesim sakin ve kontrollüydü. Başımı hafifçe yana eğip kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Bakışlarımı ondan çekerek diğerlerinin üstünde gezdirirdim. "Bana böyle mi teşekkür ediyorsunuz?" 

Cevap vermediler, zaten bir cevap beklemiyordum. Ayağa kalktığımda üstlerindeki gerginlik ve korku daha da artmıştı. Bunu hissetmek hoşuma gitmemişti. Uyanalı daha birkaç saat olmuşken, daha benden korkmalarını ya da sevmemelerini sağlayacak hiçbir şey yapmamışken, bu tavrı kesinlikle hak etmiyordum. 

"Sizi serbest bıraktım, bunu yaparken ölebilirdim."

Omuzlarım sinirden kasıldı, içimdeki öfke patlamak için en ufak bir an arıyordu.

"Kendi abimi, kanımdan olan tek ailemi bu yolda öldürdüm. Kendi ellerimle."

Bakışlarını benden kaçırdılar, Lexa hariç. 

"Bu saygısızlığı hak etmiyorum."

Bu konuşmanın yeterli olduğunu zannetmiştim, kendimi açık bir şekilde gösterdiğimi ve fikirlerinin değişebileceğini. Ama yerime oturmak üzereyken Lexa'nın sorusuyla bunu başaramadım.

"Öldürdüğün tek kişi abin miydi?" Tereddütsüz ve soğukkanlı sorduğu bu soru bir an için duraksamama neden oldu. Neyden bahsettiğini anlamadığımı yüz ifademden kapmış olacak ki yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Donghun ölü bulundu. Ve bulunduğu yer çok manidardı. Eğer Elfler tarafından öldürülmüş olsaydı ölüm şekli öyle olmazdı. Hepimiz Elflerin nasıl öldürebileceğini bir bakışla anlayabilecek kadar ömrümüz onlarla geçti."

Hatırlamam sadece birkaç saniyemi aldı: o geceyi, öfkemi, çaresizliğimi. Suho'dan sonra diğerlerinin hiçbir önemi kalmamıştı. Onu öldürdüğüm için yaşadığım pişmanlığım sadece birkaç saat sürmüş ardından unutulmuştu. İyi bir insan olmadığımı biliyorum ve ilk defa bu umurumda bile değildi. Lexa'nın da umurunda değildi. Donghun'un ölüp ölmemesi onu hiçte ilgilendirmiyordu. Sadece elinde bana karşı kullanmaya çalıştığı bir koz vardı o kadar. Donghun diğerleri için de önemli biri değildi, diğerleri belki öğrendiklerinde biraz daha korkacak ama sonra unutacaktı. Unutmak zorunda kalacaklardı. Lexa istediği etkiyi onlar üstünde kuramayacaktı. Ama zaten Lexa'nın amacı da onları etkilemek değildi. Onun asıl amacı şu an her iki yanımda duran Kai ve Jongin'in tavrını bana karşı değiştirmekti. Donghun onlarla uzun zamandır arkadaştı. Hatta yaşından dolayı onlara belki de abilik, babalık etmişti. Kai ve Jongin, her ikisi de ona karşı saygı duyuyordu. Eğer benim yaptığımı öğrenirseler tavırları nasıl olur bilmiyorum. Bunu düşünmekte istemiyorum. İçimde bir yerde bu korkuyu yaşıyordum zaten. Çünkü kendimi savunacak en ufak bir neden bile bulamıyordum. Suho'yu öldürmüştüm ama bunun birçok nedeni vardı. Donghun'u neden öldürmüştüm? Çünkü ona güvenmiyordum. Ama bu öldürmek için iyi bir neden değildi. Öfke krizine girmiştim. Bu da kendimi haklı göstermek için en kötü neden olabilirdi. Yanlış anlaşılma? Beni güvenilmez yapardı. 

Bunun benimle ilgisi olmadığını söylemek ve suçlamaları inkar etmek için ağzımı açtığımda, sözüm bu sefer tahmin etmediğim bir kişi tarafından kesildi. Kai ellerini masaya yaslamış ve hafifçe öne doğru eğilmişti. Bakışlarını Lexa'dan ayırmadan, aynı onun gibi soğukkanlı bir şekilde, "Ben öldürdüm," dedi. 

Diğerlerinden uğultulu sesler çıkarken Lexa şaşkın bir şekilde Kai'ye bakakaldı. Aynı şaşkınlık benim üzerimde de vardı. Diğer tarafımda oturan Jongin'in nefesi kesilerek, "Ne?" diye mırıldandığını duydum. Gözleri büyüyerek Kai'ye bakmıştı. 

Lexa inanamayarak başını iki yana salladı. "Neden böyle bir şey yapasın ki? İmkansız!" Kai'nin kendisi bunu söylemiş olsa bile hala kulaklarına inanamıyorlardı.

"Eğer hain olduğunu öğrendiğim birisiyse onun yakınım olup olmadığını umursamam.... Donghun maalesef benim Elflerin eline düşmeme sebep olan birisiydi. Güvenimi boşa çıkarttı ve bize ihanet etti. Sehun— Kralımız, beni kurtardıktan sonra karşımıza çıktı ve ben de öldürdüm. Bunun için sorumlu tutulacağımı hiç zannetmiyorum."

Jongin'in masaya diktiği bakışlarıyla Kai'yi dinlerken diğerlerine göre fazla savunmasız görünüyordu o an. Ona sarılmak ve aslında Donghun'un hain olmadığını, ona güvenmekle hata yapmadığını söylemek için yanıp tutuşuyordum. Ama söylemezdim ki. Ona gerçeği anlatırsam şu an Donghun için hissettikleri benim için olacaktı ve bu daha dayanılmazdı. Elimi yavaşça omzuna koyduğumda beklemediği bu hareketle hafifçe irkilse de gözleri kısaca benimkilere değdi. Bakışlarını kısa sürede kaçırmış olsa bile dokunuşuma doğru eğilerek sakinleşmişti. 

Diğerlerin homurtuları artmış ve Lexa'da bunun üstüne gitmek için ağzını açmışken, "Yeter!" diyerek onları susturdum. Sesim umduğumdan fazla sert çıkmıştı. Belki içten içte utandığım ve rahatsız olduğum için bunu gürültüyle kapatmaya çalışıyordum. "Daha fazla bu konunun konuşulmasını istemiyorum. Eğer bir kez daha bana saygısızca davranırsan Lexa, bu sefer karşılık olarak iyi niyetimi göremeyeceksin."

Yerime oturduğumda Lexa daha fazla konuşmak için cesaret alamamıştı. Eski yerine geçtiğinde kalabalık susmuş ve önlerinde bulunan içkileri içmeye başlamıştı. Bakışlarımı özellikle onların üstünde tuttuktan sonra ben de kendi içkime uzandım. Kai'ye bakmamak için tüm irademi kullanıyordum. Kai'nin de bana bakmaması en azından biraz da olsa yardımcı olmuştu. Onlar için ziyafet, benim için ise tam tersi olan yemek sefası yarım saat sonra bittiğinde kendimi direkt odadan dışarıya attım. Gerginlikten ne yapacağımı bilmez halde ayaklarım beni geniş terasa çıkardığında orman havasını derince içime çekmiş ve kendimi sakinleştirmeye çalışmıştım. Uyandığımdan beri her şey o kadar hızlı gerçekleşiyordu ki tam olarak duygularımı yaşama fırsatım bile olmamıştı. Ne yapmak istediğim, planlarım ile şu an yaşadığım şeyler sanki tamamen alakasız gibi duruyordu. Kai halkla hemen tanışmamı istiyordu ama ben bunu istemiyordum. Onlar benim halkım değildi. Burası yaşamak istediğim yer değil, sadece kısa süreliğine konaklamak için uğradığım bir duraktı. Artık önümde engel de kalmadığına göre acele etmemem için hiçbir neden yoktu.

Dışarıda olmama rağmen sanki kapı bir kutuda kapalı kalmışım ve zor nefes alıyormuşum gibi göğsüm sıkışırken kendimi güneşin olmayan sıcaklığıyla ısıtmaya çalıştım. Ağaçlar ve yerler karlarla kaplanmış, hava hiç olmadığı kadar soğumuştu. Kış hiçbir zaman favori mevsimim olmasa da karı izlemeyi ve dokunmayı severdim küçükken. En azından şimdi onları izlemek biraz daha kendimi iyi hissetmeme ve rahatlamama neden olmuştu. Bir süre yalnızlığın keyfini çıkarttım. Kendimle baş başa kalmaya, her şeyin susup kendimi dinlemeye o kadar ihtiyacım vardı ki... Kendimi hem üç gün boyunca hiç uyumamış gibi hissediyor hem de sanki yüz yılın sonunda derin bir uykudan kalkmışım gibi hissediyordum. Sanki hiçbir şeyi kaçırmamış ve o savaştan sonraki andan devam ediyordum ama bir yandan da sanki her şeyin gerisinde kalmış ve etrafa bomboş bakınarak bir şeyler yakalamaya çalışıyordum. Ben kendimle bile çelişirken nasıl sağlıklı düşünebilirdim ki?

Gelen adım sesleriyle kendime çeki düzen vermeye çalıştım hemen. Yüzümdeki o an çelişkinin izlerini yok etmeye çalışırken donuk bir surat ifadesine büründüm. Babam hep derdi ki, kral olduktan sonra eğer ufacık bir an ne hissettiğini senden aşağı birine gösterirsen artık aşağıda olan sen olursun. Bir koyun, ejderhanın önünde her zaman onu görmek için boynunu kaldırmak zorunda olmalı.

Terasa giren beden hem rahatlama hem de aynı zamanda tekrar aynı gerginlikle kasılmama neden oldu. Daha aklımda söyleyeceklerime dair bir konuşma bile hazırlamamış olmam beni hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Ama Kai'nin bunu umursadığını hiç zannetmiyordum. Yüzü benim gerginliğimi yansıtırcasına düz ve okunmuyordu. Bana yaklaşırken bir an için ne diyeceğimi bilemedim. Beynimde bir çok bahaneler sıralanıyor ama hiçbiri ağzımdan dökülecek kadar kendine güvenmiyordu. Onu ikna etmek istiyordum. Onu haklı olduğumu düşünmesini istiyordum. Çünkü kendim bile bana bu güveni vermezken en azından bunu benim için yapmasını istiyordum. Bencilceydi ama bencil olmayı bu saatten sonra umursamıyordum. 

Dilimle alt dudağımı ıslatarak kısa bir an için duraksamak zorunda kaldığımda tamamen önüme gelmiş, iki eliyle yanaklarımı kavramıştı. Alnını alnıma bastırırken ikimizde gözlerimizi kapattık. Sıcak nefesi, sıcak elleri soğuğa karşı beni ısıtırken kalbim boğazımda atıyormuş gibi hissediyordum. 

"Kai— ben..."

"Shhh."

Alnını alnıma sürterken tekrar kendimi boşa bir çaba harcarken buldum. Sanki susarsam her şey berbat olacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Her şeyin bozulmasından ödüm kopuyordu. Sanki artık hissettiğim tüm duyguların bana olan etkisi daha da artmıştı. 

"Kai... Ben— Kötü bir niyetim yoktu. Tüm Tanrılara yemin ederim ki—"

"Biliyorum, biliyorum."

Sesi yumuşak, sımsıcaktı. Öfke ya da hüzün yoktu. Kai biliyordu. Kötü bir niyetim olmadığını biliyordu. Ama o zaman neden hala ikna olmuş değildim? Neden panik beni terk etmiyordu? Gözlerimi yavaşça açtığımda alnına dökülmüş saç tellerinin altında kalan kapalı gözlerine baktım. Yüzü şimdi duygularını daha net gösteriyordu. Kaşlarını çatmış, dudak çizgileri gerilmişti. "Onu öldürmek istemedim sadece..." 

Uzun kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı ve ardından siyah gözleri açığa çıktı. "Eminim bunu hak etmiştir," dediğinde kalbim tekrardan hayır diye bağırmak için çırpındı. Hissettiğim bu suçluluk belki Donghun'a karşı olmalıydı ama hayır, beni ilgilendiren tek kısım bundan dolayı Kai ve Jongin'i nasıl etkileyeceğiydi. Jongin'e belki yalan söylemeye devam edebilirdim ama Kai'ye söyleyemezdim. Zaten gerçeğin yarısını bilirken ve buna rağmen hala beni korurken ona yalan söylemeye devam edemezdim. Bu yüzden başımı hafifçe iki yana sallarken, "Hak etmedi," diye fısıldadım. Hiç kimsenin duymasını istememiştim, Kai hariç. Dikkatlice vereceği tepkiyi nefesimi tutmuş beklerken kısa bir an için duraksadı. Zifiri olan gözleri sanki yüzümde bir şey arıyormuş gibi bana bakıyordu. Aradığı cevap, şey her neyse bulmuş olacak ki derin bir nefes bırakarak daha çok yaklaştı.

"Önemi yok," dediğinde zor yutkundum. Söylediği her bir kelimeden o kadar emindi ki bu sefer ben de ona inandım. "Bunun hiçbir önemi yok Sehun."

Onu onaylamak istercesine başımı hızla salladım. "Önemi yok." Onun sözlerini tekrar ederken panik artık beni tamamen terk etmişti.

"Önemli olan biziz," dedi. Sözlerini avuç içleri yanağımı biraz daha bastırarak vurguladı. "Önemli olan sadece dört kişilik ailemiz. Diğer herkes gidebilir."

Önemli olan sadece bizdik, dördümüz. Diğer herkes gidebilirdi. Bu sözleri beğenen bir tarafım direkt kabul etmişti. 

"Artık halkınla tanışmaya hazır mısın?" Dudağında küçük bir gülümsemeyle sorduğu soruyu yine başımı sallayarak onayladım. Bunun hemen olup bitmesini istiyordum. Bu bittikten sonra artık önümüze bakabilirdik. Ve bunun için deli gibi sabırsızlıkla bekliyordum.


	38. Bölüm 36

_Now you look for love in the times of hate_   
_How many swipes for a blow of fate_   
_You keep the light on_   
_You keep the light on_   
_You keep the night light on_

_Every day is like the same old song_   
_Until everything right goes wrong_   
_You keep the light on_   
_You keep the light on_   
_You keep the night light on_

_Hold your broken dream up high_   
_Oh you know you try_   
_Oh you know you try_   
_It's the worst case scenario lullaby_

[melody x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhEE_1yoeg4&feature=emb_logo)

£££

Gözlerinle bakıyorsun ama göremiyorsun. Sesleri işitiyorsun ama aslında duyamıyorsun. Buradasın ama aslında hiç burada olmadın. Bir tuzağın içinde sıkışıp kalmak gibiydi, kaçmak istiyorsun ama denesen bile bir işe yaramayacağının farkındasın. Kral olarak geçirdiğim ilk gün tam olarak böyleydi. Halkta tanışmam işkenceden bir farkı yoktu. Bu sadece benim için değil diğer herkes için de böyle olsa gerek, bakışlarında ki soğukluk ve ağızlarını açmaya korkanlarla çevrilmişti çevrem. Ben nasıl mutlu değilsem onlar da mutlu değildi. Ne yapmamı bekliyorlardı? İlk günden burada katliam falan yapmamı mı? Ya da beni sadece ben olduğum için sevmemeyi tercih ediyorlardı. Bir 'insan' olduğum için bundan tiksiniyorlardı. Ama bir 'insanın' boyunduruğu altında yaşamaya mecburdular.

"Bu yorgunluğuna iyi gelecektir."

Kafamı yasladığım sandalyeden yorgunca kaldırarak uzatılmış çay fincanına baktım. Küçük bir gülümsemeyle alırken, "Teşekkürler Wendy," diye mırıldandım.

"İstersen yanına kurabiye de getirebilirim?"

"Ah hayır, bugünkü yorgunluğumun üstüne bir şey yiyebileceğimi zannetmiyorum."

Pembe dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak başını salladığında bir yandan da mavi elbisesinin eteğiyle oynuyordu. Bunu genelde rahatsız olduğu zamanlar yaptığı bir alışkanlık olduğunu bilecek kadar yanında bulunmuştum. Bir süre sessizce çayımı içerek ona baktıktan sonra, "Yanıma otursana," diyerek yanımdaki boş sandalyeyi işaret ettim. Kaşlarını kaldırarak bana baktığında oldukça şaşkın görünüyordu ki bu oldukça garipti. Yüzü teklifimle aydınlanırken zıplayarak sandalyeye oturdu.

"Wendy... neden ben teklif etmeden yanıma oturmadın?"

Gözlerini olduğundan daha da büyütmeye çalışırken, "Bana artık eskisi gibi davranmamam gerektiğini söyledi sana karşı. Artık Kral olduğun için bu uygunsuz olurmuş," dedi kısık sesle. Sanki büyük bir sırrı açığı çıkarıyormuş gibi bir yandan da kapıdan her an biri gelebilir diye orayı gözlüyordu. Kızmak ve gülmek arasında ince bir çizgideydim. Fincanı dudağıma götürüp sıcak çayın beni ısıtmasına izin verdim.

"Bana eskisi gibi davranabilirsin, kim sana ne derse desin."

"Senin böyle diyeceğini biliyordum zaten! Onlar sadece saçmalıyor, senin hakkında saçma sapan konuşu—"

Söylememesi gereken bir şey ağzından kaçırmak üzere olduğunu fark ederek hızla eliyle ağzını kapattığında, bu sefer gülümsemem daha gerçekçi olmuştu. Arkamdan neler dediklerini tahmin etmek hiçte zor değildi. Wendy'i zor durumda bırakmamak için, "Ato nerede? Onu hiç göremedim," diye sordum konuyu değiştirerek. Wendy az önceki söyledikleri yüzünden bir an için üzgün görünse de şimdi rahatlamış ve omuz silkerek, "Felix ile dolaşıyordu," demişti. Ato beni görmek için uğramamış ya da beklememişti bile. Bu kalbimi ufakta olsa kırmadığını söylesem yalan olurdu. En azından uyandıktan sonra yanımda olmasını beklerdim. Onu kasten üzecek bir şey yapmamıştım sonuçta. Annem de bizle böyle uğraşmış mıydı acaba?

"Peki Jongin?" O da kardeşi gibi benden uzakta durmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Onu en son ziyafette görmüş bir daha tüm gün boyunca karşıma çıkmamıştı. En azından onun bana böyle davranması için bahanesi vardı. En kısa sürede bu konuyla ilgilenmem gereken sağlam bir bahane hem de. Bunu her hatırladığımda sanki içime bir soğukluk kaplamış gibi kollarımda ki tüyler dikiliyordu.

"Chen ile takıldıktan sonra odasına gitmişti en son."

Derin bir iç çekerek boşalmış olan fincanı ona geri uzattım ve ayağa kalkarak kapıya doğru ilerledim. Büyük tahta kapıdan açmadan önce duraksayarak Wendy'e baktım. "Unutma eskisi gibi," dediğimde güzel gülümsemesiyle hızla başını sallayarak beni onaylamıştı. İçim biraz daha rahatlayarak tekrar kapıya yönelecekken aklıma takılan diğer ayrıntı ile bir kez daha Wendy'e döndüm.

"Jongin—"

"3.kat, sağ koridordaki oda."

Merdivenlere yöneldiğimde üzerimde hiç endişe yokmuş gibi bir rahatlama vardı. Hava kararmış ve her şeyin üstünü örtmüş gibi davranıyorduk. Yeni gün ile yeni başlangıçlar adı altında üstümüze düşen görevleri yapmak için daha istekli olacaktık. Kai'nin de dediği gibi önemli olan sadece bizdik, birlikte kalmamız önemliydi. Belki de bu sözlerin üzerimde ki etkisiyle tereddüt bile etmeden kapıyı tıklatmış ve içeriden her hangi bir cevap gelmesini beklemiştim. Cevap gelmemiş olması da beni durdurmamıştı. Kapıyı açarak içeriye girdiğimde gün batımının manzarası odadaki terastan içeriye girerek her yere yayılmıştı. Kızıl ışık yatakta uzanmış olan Jongin'in üstünde durduğunda gülümseyerek ona baktım. Yatağın başlığına sırtını dayamış, elinde tuttuğu kitabı okuyordu girdiğimde. Buraya gelmemi beklemiyormuş gibi yüzünde saf bir şaşkınlık vardı. Elindeki kitabı yatağın üstüne bıraktığında böylece kapağı bende görmüş oldum. Bu sefer yüzümdeki gülümseme manidar anlamlar taşırken, "Sana okumamı beğenmediğin için bir de kendin mi okumak istedin?" diye sordum.

Ne demek istediğimi önce anlamadı ve kaşlarını çatarak gözlerimi takip etti. Yatağın üstünde duran kitabı gördüğünde ise derin bir nefes aldı. Ejderhanı nasıl eğitirsin?

Yataktan kalkarak, "Hayır, sadece kendim okumak istedim," dedi düz bir sesle. Üstündeki kıyafetler uzun süre aynı pozisyonda durmaktan kırışmıştı. Ne kadar süredir öylece oturduğu merak ettim. Ne kadar süredir kendini benden saklamaya çalışıyordu?

"Kendin okuyunca farklı bir tecrübe oldu mu peki?"

Soluk bir gülmeyle başını salladı. "Senin bazı olayları bana okurken fazla yumuşattığını fark ettim."

Bakışlarımı kaçırarak odayı incelemeye başladığımda bu oyalanmak için bana birkaç dakika vermişti. Konuya hangi cümleyle girmem gerektiğini düşünürken yanıma doğru yürüdü ve benim gibi duvarda asılı duran tabloya baktı. Benim sessizliğimi kabullenmiş ve giriş yapmamı beklemişti. Kolları gerginlikle arkasında bağlarken yüzünü donuk tutmak için çabalıyordu ama yine de duygularını göstermemekte o kadar da iyi değildi. Tüm duygu geçişlerini ayrıntılı olarak yakalayabiliyordum çünkü onun gibi tabloyu izlemeye devam etmek yerine onu izlemeyi seçmiştim.

"Ben... nasıl giriş yapman gerektiğini bilmiyorum... ama şunu söyleyebilirim ki—"

"Üzgünüm? Hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan sadece sendin ve bunu umursamadım?"

Boğazımdan itiraz dolu bir ses çıkardım ve elimi Jongin'in omzuna koymak için uzattığımda ani bir hareketle bundan kaçındı. Elim havada kalırken o da artık tamamen bana dönmüştü. O an ne hissettiğimi tam olarak bilmiyorum ama Jongin'den daha iyiydim duygularımı saklama konusunda. Elimi garipçe aşağı indirirken yüzümü donuk tutmayı başardım. "Böyle olmadığını sen de biliyorsun," derken sesimin sinirli çıkmaması için elimden geleni yapmıştım. Burada sabırlı olması gereken taraf bendim yoksa dipsiz bir kuyuya düşecek ve bir daha oradan çıkamayacaktık.

Kaşlarını havaya kaldırdı ve kasılan çenesiyle, "Ben hiçbir şey bilmiyorum," dedi. Sesi fazla savunmasız ve kırılgan çıkmıştı. Sinirli olmaya çalışıyordu ama üzüntüsü buna engel oluyordu. İki güçlü duyguyu aynı anda taşıyamadığı için biri daha üstündü. Bunla beraber donuk ifadem de hızlı bir şekilde kırılmıştı böylece. Benim de zayıf noktam buydu belki de. Ve bundan hiç de rahatsız değildim.

"Sana söylemeye çalıştım..." Bunun için gerçekten çabalamıştım. "Ama yapılan büyü senin hatırlamanı engelledi. Ben— o an aklıma başka bir şey gelmedi, saklamaktan başka."

"Kai nasıl biliyordu o zaman?"

Beklenti dolu gözleri gözlerimin içine bakarken o an zaman bana ihanet ederek donmuştu sanki. Beynimden milyonlarca söylemem gereken sözler geçiyordu ama ben onlardan birini bile kelimelere dökemiyordum, her zaman ki gibi. Kai'yi öptüm ve böylece tüm hafızasını ona geri verdim mi diyecektim? Bunu söylersem nasıl bir tepki verir hayal bile edemiyordum. Bu durumu iğrenç ve yanlış bulabilirdi. Benden ya da Kai'den soğuması en son isteyeceğim şey bile değildi. Hem aramızdakileri soracak olursa ne cevap verecektim? Ben bile bunu bilmiyordum ki! Hiç ummadığım bir hızla bir şey gerçeklemiş ve ben sadece yaşadığım anın arkasında kalmıştım. Bundan sonra bu durumla ilgili de ne yapmam gerektiğine dair hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Çünkü itiraf etmek istemesem de bu yakınlık hoşuma gitmişti. Sanki içimdeki bir şeyi susturuyor ve sakinleştiriyordu. Kendimi yalnız hissettiğim an bile yalnız olmadığımı hatırlatan tek şey bu yakınlıktı. Kai'nin bahanesi hakkında bir fikrim olmasa da onun bu yakınlığı seçmesinde ki tek mantıklı açıklama da, tüm anıları verdiğim için benim yanımda durma ihtiyacı hissediyor olabilirdi. Ne koşulda olursa olsun.

Cevap vermediğimde, daha doğrusu veremediğim de, bir adım atarak bana yaklaştı ama aradaki mesafeyi korumaya devam etti. Dudakları gerilmekten dümdüz olduğunda, "Donghun'un öldüğünü öğrendiğimde..." diye başladı ve beni dikkatlice izledi. Sanki vereceğim ani tepkilerden gerçekte ne düşündüğümü anlamaya çalışacaktı. "Savaş insanların ölümüyle sonuçlanır bunu biliyorum ama ortada yanlış bir şeyler vardı. Ve Kai'nin itiraf ettiği şey? Donghun bize ihanet etmez, Sehun. Kai'ye de bunu söyledim. Ondan nasıl şüphelendiğini veya nasıl yakaladığını sordum ama bana açıklayıcı bir cevap vermedi. Ben—" Titrek bir nefes içine çektiğinde birkaç gün içinde çok fazla olgunlaşmış görünmüştü.

"Ben artık etrafımda neler olduğunu anlayamıyorum Sehun ve bu çok yorucu. Sandığından çok daha yorucu hem de."

Nefesimi tutmuş onu dinlerken karnımda düğümlerin atıldığını ve o düğümlerin sıkıca sarıldığını hissettim. Aradaki mesafeyi kapatmak ve kollarımı boynuna dolamak istedim. Ellerim bu hisle kaşınırken hafifçe kaldırdığım kollarıma baktı ve ben daha fazla bu hisse engel olamayarak kollarımı boynuna doladım. Aslında amacım hem onu rahatlatmak hem de kendimi avutmaktı. Yine kendisini geri çekmesinden ölesiye korksam da o bunu yapmak yerine pes etmiş, kollarını belime dolamış ve yüzünü boynuma gömmüştü. Kendini sıkmaktan vazgeçmiş, gözyaşlarını serbest bırakmışken kulağına usanmadan her şeyin düzeleceğini fısıldamaya başladım. Artık yalan söylemeye alışıktım. Jongin buraya geldiğimden beri her zaman sevgi dolu, eğlenceli olmuştu. Etrafına yaydığı beyaz bir ışık vardı sanki. Güzel gülümsemesini etraftakilere göstermekten asla çekinmezdi. Buna rağmen içinde yaşadığı dalgalanmalarının farkındaydım, bunlara da bizzat şahit olmuştum. Jongin belki duygusal olarak en güçlüsü değildi. Ya da tüm bunlara rağmen gülümseyebildiği için asıl güçlü oydu fakat bir kırılma noktası vardı. Bu kırılma noktasının derine inmesinden korkuyordum, Jongin uçurumlardan sağ çıkacak bir karaktere sahip değildi. Ona inancımın bu kadar az olduğunu öğrense belki bu onu daha da kırardı ama yapmaya çalıştığım tek şey onu korumaktı. Kai'nin de bunu yapmaya çalıştığının farkındaydım.

Jongin'e bunu inandırmak için ne kadar 'her şeyin yolunda' olduğunu söylemem gerekiyorsa o kadar söylemeye hazırdım. Biliyordum ki buna inanmayacaktı ama yine de saçını okşarken fısıldamaya devam ettim. İçindeki ejderhası varlığımla sakinleşiyor ve bana hak veriyordu. Ne kadar zaman birbirimize sarılmış, kollarımızın arasında her şeyi unutmaya çalışmıştık da zaman kavramı önemini yitirmişti bilmiyorum. Kapının rahatsız edici tıklanma sesini bile art arda gelmesinden sonra fark edebilmiştik. Yavaşça Jongin'den ayrıldığımda kurumuş göz yaşları yanaklarında izler halinde durmaya devam ediyordu. Gülümseyerek omzunu sıktım ve "Girin," diye seslendim. Orta boylu bir asker bize garip bir şekilde bakarken rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdanmış, "Kai sizi görmek istiyor Kralım," demişti direkt.

Hala tam olarak 'Kral' diye hitap edilmeye alışamamış olsam da, "Nerede?" diye sordum.

"Zindanda. Elf askerlerinin yanında."

Başımı sallayarak onu onaylamış ve çıkması beklemiştim. Ama asker çıkmak yerine olduğu yerde durmaya devam etti. Kai beni şimdi görmek istiyor ve bu asker de zindanın yerini bilmediğim için beni götürmek üzere bekliyordu. Jongin'e geri baktığımda kendini tekrar savunma pozisyonunu almış gibi benden uzaklaşmıştı. Sonunda bir adım öne atmışken geriye gitmesine kabullenemezdim. Uzanıp soğuk ellerimle sıcak ellerini kavradım. "Bu gece odama gel tamam mı?"

İtiraz edecekmiş gibi dudaklarını aralasa da yüzümdeki çaresizliği görmüş olacak ki kararından vazgeçmiş ve başını sallayarak onaylamıştı. Bu sözüne güvenerek asker ile odayı terk etmek için kapıya doğru yöneldiğimde, Jongin'in ismimi seslenmesiyle omzumun üzerinden ona baktım. "Ben de seninle geliyorum," dedi. Yüzünde kararlı bir ifade vardı.

Benim için bu sorun değilken yanımdaki askerin hoşuna gitmemişti ki, "Ama Kai sadece Kralı getirmemi istedi," dedi. Kaşlarıma çatarak bu sefer askere baktım. "Geliyor." Eğer Jongin artık olayların daha fazla içinde olmak istiyorsa o zaman istediğini alacaktı. Kai tüm bu halk ile tanışma olayının bitmesinden sonra yakalanan bazı Elf askerleriyle görüşmem gerektiğini söylemişti. Ve aslında o gece saldırıyla ilgili bilmediğim şeyler olduğundan da bahsetmişti. Mesela Elf halk yokmuş, askerler normal asker sayısından daha azmış biz geldiğimizde. Kralları zaten ortalıktan kayıpmış. Bizim farkında olmadığımız bir durum dönüyordu ortalıkta. Bu yüzden özellikle benim de gelmemi istiyordu sorgu sırasında. Eğer bir şeyleri yoluna koyacak ve çözeceksek yanımda Jongin'in de olmasını isterdim zaten.

Askerin elinde tuttuğu meşale ile alt kata indiğimizde Kai kapının önünde duvara yaslanmış bir vaziyette beni bekliyordu. Burada ki duvarlarda meşaleler asılı durduğu için rahat bir şekilde parmak eklemlerindeki yaraları ve kanları görebilmiştim. Birisi benden önce dayanamayarak sorguya başlamıştı bile. Jongin'in de geldiğini fark ettiğinde hiçbir şey söylemedi dik dik bakmaktan başka. Benim ellerine baktığımı fark ettiğinde ise omuz silkti ve ona yaklaşmamızı bekledi. Vakit kaybetmeden, "İçeride hangi askerler var?" diye sordum. Benim görüşmem gereken hangi askerler olabilirdi ki diye düşünüyordum ama belli ki bunda yanılmıştım. Çünkü Kai dilini dişlerinin üzerinde gezdirerek önce kapalı olan kapıya baktı ardından ise bana. "Birisini tanıyorsun."

"Tanıyorum?"

"Eskiden yanındaydı," dedi. Daha fazla ayrıntı vermesini beklesem de söyledikleri sadece bu kadardı.

"Diğeri?"

"Diğeri çok daha önemli birisi. Ordu Kumandanı Chanyeol, kralın bizzat adamlarından. Rivayetlere göre kralları kral olmaktan sıkıldığında tüm işleri Chanyeol'a bırakmış. Prenses Hera'nın bir insan ile evlenmesini de ayarlayan o."

Omuzlarımı dikleştirip yüzüme soğuk bir ifade yerleştirmeden önce, "Girelim o zaman," dedim. İlk etki her zaman çok önemlidir. Güçlü olduğunu onlara kanıtlamak istiyorsan, karşılarına geçtiğinde korkusuz bir şekilde onların gözlerinin içine bakmayı bilmeli ve ne olursa olsun zayıf bir yanının olmadığını göstermelisin. Sana karşı kullanabilecekleri en ufak bir koz bile olmamalı.

Peki, sen çoktan onların eline koz verdiysen?

Senin haberin olmadan senle tanışmış ve hayatının bir parçasına tanıklık ettilerse? O zaman ne yapmalısın?

Yüzü kanlar içerisindeydi, iyi bir hırpalanmadan geçmişti ama yine de içeriye girdiğimde gözlerini korkusuzca bana dikmişti. Dudağın sağ tarafı alayla havaya kalkarken uzun zamandır beklediği gösterisine sonunda kavuşmanın sevincini yaşıyordu. "Oooo uzun zaman oldu, bizim küçük Sehun'umuz kendinizi epey—"

Yüzüne attığım yumrukla lafı yarım kalmış ve suratı sağa doğru savrulmasıyla bağlı olduğu sandalye ile birlikte yere düşmüştü. Eklemimdeki anlık acı umurumda bile değildi, bu kadar sinirli olmasam art arda yumruklar atmaya devam eder ve kontrolümü bile kaybederdim. Onu eski pozisyonunu getiren Kai oldu. Sandalyenin arkasında durarak ellerini Yixing'in omzuna koydu ve siyah gözleri benim amber gözlerimle buluştuğunda kelimelere gerek duymadan, 'istersen devam edebilirsin' demişti. Sinirimi çıkarana kadar dövmem için bana fırsat veriyordu. Yumruğumu sıkarak bu sefer tam ağzına isabet ettirdiğimde acı dolu bir inlemeyle yüzü kasılmış, ağzındaki kanı yere tükürmüş ve gülümsemeye devam etmişti. Yixing de bana meydan okuyordu. Sınırlarımı zorlamaya çalışıyor ve kontrolümü kaybettirerek asıl konudan uzaklaşma hedefindeydi. Odada bulunan diğer kişinin ilgiyi çekmesine engel oluyordu. Belki Yixing bize hiçbir zaman sadık olmamıştı ama başkasına yeterince sadık olduğu belliydi.

Göğsüm ani adrenalinle hızlı hızlı inip kalkarken, "Seninle sonra hesaplaşacağız," dedim dişlerimin arasından ve gözlerimi Chanyeol denen herife çevirdim. Yixing'in aksine yüzünde en ufak bir yaralanma yoktu, giysilerinde küçük yırtılma ve parçalanma olsa da genel olarak gayet temiz duruyorlardı. Karşımda bir ordu kumandanı olduğu bilinciyle, Chanyeol'un tam karşısına sandalye konulmasın emrettim ve oturdum. Yüzü sertti, beyaz teninin aksine kuzgun olan saçlarının arasında belli olan sivri kulakları, büyük parlak buz mavisi gözleri ben bir Elfim diye bağırıyordu adeta, her ne kadar daha önce hiç Elf görmemiş olsam bile. Yixing bize daha önce hiç Elf görünüşünü göstermemişti o yüzden şimdi ona baktığımda bile bir Elf değil; bizi kandıran bir soytarı görüyordum.

"Majesteleri," dedi saygılı bir şekilde. Sesi beklediğimden daha kalın ve toktu.

"Senin ordu kumandanı olduğunu duydum?" diye sorarken yüzünü, vücudunu, görebildiğim her ayrıntıyı incelemeye çalışıyordum.

"Evet, öyleyim."

Başımı hafifçe yana yatırırken gözlerimi kıstım. "O zaman bize tam olarak neler olduğunu açıklamak ister misin?"

Sanki sorduğum soru onun için bir anlam ifade etmiyormuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. "Üzgünüm ama ne demek istediğinizi anlayamadım." Aptalı oynamayı tercih ediyordu ya da bizi aptal yerine koymayı. Sol gözüm sinirle seğirdi. "Bence sen ne demek istediğimi gayet iyi biliyorsun."

Bu duruşu, bu bakışı çok iyi tanıyordum. Hiçbir şey anlatmayacaktı. Kendinden oldukça emin ve korkusuz görünürken ne olursa olsun ağzından istemediği hiçbir şey çıkamayacakmış gibi mühürlemişti. Gözlerini kırpmadan mavi gözleri derin bir şekilde bana bakarken hızlı ayağa kalktım. Böyle bir durumda bile etrafına gücünü hissettirmesi beni sinir etmişti. "Yarın geceye kadar size müddet. Eğer hala aptalı oynamaya çalışırsanız, yarın gece gerçek bir aptal gibi ölürsünüz."

Zindanı terk etmeden önce de askere gereken emri verdim: "İkisini farklı zindanlara yerleştirin." Aynı Suho'yu ve Kai'yi kendi yalnızlıklarında boğmaya çalıştıkları gibi.

Kendimi zindandan atıp merdivenleri hızla tırmanmaya çalışırken, arkamdan duyduğum adım sesleri de beni takip ediyordu. Sonunda dar koridordan çıktığımda ikisine döndüm. Jongin bana yaklaşarak, "Gerçekten idam etmeyeceksin değil mi?" diye sordu. Sanki orada sırf onların konuşması için yem atmışım gibi düşünmek istiyordu. Ama ben etlerini kemiklerinden ayırmak için sabırsızdım.

"Eğer konuşmazlarsa neden öldürmeyeyim?"

Bu cevabı kesinlikle beklemediği belli ederek çikolata gözleri irice açılmış, bocalamıştı. "Elimizdeki en önemli kozlar onlar. Öylece bir ordu kumandanı öldüremeyiz, bu başka bir savaşı tetikler. Yixing'e ne yapsak istiyorsan yapabilirsin."

Kai ise gözlerini devirdi ve kollarını göğsünde bağlarken tıslarcasına Jongin'e "Saçmalama," dedi. "Eğer konuşmazlarsa ikisini de halkın gözü önünde idam ederiz, böylece artık güçsüz değil güçlü taraf olduğumuzu açıkça herkese göstermiş oluruz."

"Güçlü olduğunu kanıtlamak için illa birilerine öldürmek zorunda değilsin."

"Ya? Peki sen nasıl kanıtlarsın güçlü olduğunu?" Kai bakışlarını Jongin'den çekmeyerek üzerine yürüdüğünde Jongin de geri adım atmamıştı. Aksine gözleriyle ona meydan okumuştu.

"Şu an civardaki herkes artık güçlü olduğumuzun farkında. Dışarıda avlanmak için yanıp tutuşan ejderhaları kör olmayan herkes görebilir. Bundan sonraki adımlarımız yıkıcı değil yapıcı şeklinde ilerlemeli."

Kai alaycı bir gülmeyle başını iki yana salladı. "Bazen gerçekten fazla mı safsın yoksa öyleymiş gibi davranıyorsun anlamakta güçlük çekiyorum kardeşim."

Jongin sinirle burnundan soluyarak tartışmayı devam ettirmek için harekete geçtiğinde kollarımı iki yana kaldırdım ve "Yeter!" diye bağırdım. Bugün bunu ikinci kez yapmam hiç hoş değildi. Sesim fazlasıyla gür bir şekilde yankılanmış ve kulaklarımda çınlamıştı. İkisinin de bir an için beklemedikleri müdahale ile titrediğini gördüm. "Küçük bir çocukmuş gibi kavga edeceğiniz bir yer değil burası."

Gözlerini kaçırarak farklı yerlere baktıklarında elimle burun kemerimi ovaladım. Daha fazla strese değil rahatlamaya ihtiyacım vardı. Sağlam ve mantıklı bir kafayla düzgünce düşünebilmeliydim. "Eğer..." diyerek başladığımda bakışlarım özellikle Jongin'in üzerinde durdu. Kendini yarın için hazırlaması gerekiyordu. "...eğer yarın ikisi de hiçbir şey söylemezse onları yaşatma gibi bir amacım yok Jongin."

Jongin itiraz etmek ağzını açmamıştı. Sadece sözlerimle beraber hayal kırıklığını tüm yüzünde göstermeyi tercih etmişti. Ama Jongin benim neden bu kadar sinirli olduğumun farkında bile değildi. Konu sadece aptal elflerin nerede olduğu da değildi. Kişisel meseleler her zaman araya girer ve senin kararını etkilerdi. Daha fazla Jongin'in beni kötü hissetmesine izin vermemek için arkama döndüm ve odama doğru yürümeye başladım. Adımlarım sert ve hızlıydı. Tüm vücudumun buz dolu bir nehre atılmış ve orada saatlerce bekletilmiş gibi hissediyordum.

Suho...

Onu oraya getiren Yixing'di. Hanemizi temsil eden tek kişi olmamın bir diğer sebebiydi Yixing. Ona bu emri verende, hiç şüpheye gerek duymadan, Chanyeol'du. İkisi de en acılı şekilde ölmeyi hak ediyorlardı.

Bir ejderhanın öğlen yemeği olmayı hak ediyorlardı.

Hızlı bir şekilde yıkanıp rahat kıyafetlerle yatağa girdiğimde gözüme tek damla bile uyku girmemişti. Gözlerime kapattığımda gördüğüm tek şey Yixing ve yine Yixing'di. Tüm zaman boyunca yanımızda dururken ki sahte halleri, beni uzaklaştırma çabası ve tabii cadının bana gösterdiği şeyler... Belki de Suho'nun delirmesi de bu yüzdendi. Yixing onu o kadar etkilemişti ki artık kendi kardeşini bile görmez olmuştu. Sanki biri gözlerini bağlamış ve sadece kulağına fısıldananları kör bir inançla yapmaya başlamıştı. Yanlış ya da doğru olması bile önemli değildi. Şimdi hedefleri ise bendim. Beni de yok edip tüm haneyi ortadan kaldıracaklardı. Buna izin veremezdim. Benden artık hiçbir şey almalarına müsaade etmeyecektim, bedeli ne olursa olsun. Ve hala uzakta benim olmayı bekleyeni ise ateş ve kan ile alacaktım.

Yüzümü daha çok yastığa gömdüğüm de saat gece yarısı çoktan geçmişti. Kitaplığa konulmuş birkaç kitaba göz gezdirsem dahi uyumama yardımcı olmamıştı. Kapının çok sessiz bir şekilde açılma sesini duyduğumda ise sanki bedenim zaten bunu bekliyormuş gibi hazır ola geçmişti. Bir an için karanlıkta Yixing'in zindandan kaçmış ve beni öldürmek için odaya girmiş olabileceği düşüncesiyle elime yatakta gezdirerek vurabileceğim bir şey ararken; üstümdeki örtü kalktı ve ağır bedenin yatmasıyla yatak çöktü. Nefesimi tutmayı bıraktığımda önce beni rahatlatan tanıdık koku karşıladı. Yastıktan ayırmadığım başımı hafifçe sola doğru çevirdiğimde tanıdık yüz boynuma doğru sokulmuş ve elini belime atmıştı. Dudakları kulağımın etrafında gezinirken vücudumun ne kadar gerildiği anlayarak, "Sorun değil," diye fısıldamıştı. Kelebek hafifliğinde öpücükler kondurmaya devam etti ta ki bedenim rahatlayıp kendini serbest bırakana kadar. "Ben buradayım, yanındayım. Kimse sana zarar veremez."

Gözlerim camdan görünen gökyüzüne bakarken, "Teşekkür ederim Kai." dedim aynı fısıltıyla. Neden teşekkür ettiğimi o an ben bilmesem de Kai biliyordu. Belimdeki eli karnıma doğru indi ve daha sıkı sarıldı. Şimdi gözlerim rahatlıkla kapanıp kendini uykuya teslim edebilirdi. Derin bir uykuya dalmışken hayal meyal duyduğum bir kapı açılma sesi daha olmuştu. Kai'nin bedeni tüm sıcaklığıyla hala yanımda, bana sarılır vaziyette olduğu için umursamadım. Zaten çok geçmeden bu sefer kapının kapanma sesini duyulmuş ama beynim beni uyandıracak kadar bunu da önemsememişti. O an için önemli bir ayrıntıyı kaçırdığımın bile farkında değildim.


	39. Bölüm 37

Güneş ışığı gözlerimi delmek istercesine batmış olsa da beni uyandıran şey tam olarak bu değildi. Artık beni rahat bırakan kabuslarım sayesinde uykumu alabilmiş, kendimi oldukça zinde hissediyordum. Rahat yatakta biraz daha yayılarak arkamdaki sıcaklığa yapıştığım da, arkamdaki sıcaklık bu durumdan ne kadar memnun olduğunu belli eden bir mırıltı çıkarmıştı. Kedilerin istedikleri ilgiyi aldıkları zaman çıkardıkları seslere benziyordu. Gözlerim kapalı durmaya devam ederken gülümsedim. Vücudumda keşfe çıkan elin keyfini çıkarmaya başladım. Kai uzun ve ince ellerini çok hafif bir şekilde önce kollarımda ve belimde masaj yaparak dolaştırmış, daha sonra rotasını bacaklarıma çevirmişti. Uyandığımı anladığında ise dudaklarını dün geceki gibi kulağıma yaklaştırdı ve sesinde ki muzip bir tonla "Günaydın," diye fısıldadı. 

Beni etkilemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Hâlbuki çabalamasına gerek yoktu, bunu ona da söylemek istesem de tek yaptığım yanak içimi ısırmak ve farkında olmadan gülümsememi genişletmekti. Yüzümü yan tarafa çevirdim ve gözlerimi kırpıştırarak ona baktım. Kafasının arkasında kocaman bir topak saç havaya kalkmış, gözlerinin önüne düşenler ise dağılmış bir vaziyette alnını kapatmıştı. Gözleri ve dudakları uyumaktan dolayı şişmiş olsa bile hala güzel görünüyor oluşu herkes için haksızlıktı. Başının altına koyduğu boşta ki eliyle yukarıdan bana bakarken sanki aklımdan geçen her şeyin farkındaymış gibi utanmazca gülümsüyordu birde.

Hem kendimi hem de onu şaşırtarak elimi boynuna attım ve onu aşağıya çekerek dudaklarımı dudaklarına bastırdım. Küçük bir öpücüktü. Ta ki Kai'nin şaşkınlığı geçerek dudaklarını hareket ettirmesi ve alt dudağımı emmeye başlamasına kadar. Sabah nefesi umurundaymış gibi görünmüyordu. Dili ağzımın içinde dolaşırken benim de umurumda değildi zaten. Dirseklerimi yatağa dayayarak bedenimi hafifçe yukarıya kaldırdım ve onun ritmine uyarak aynı şiddetle öpücüğüne karşılık verdim. Kendini bana bastırdığında ellerimi göğsüne koyarak onu yatağa geri ittirdiğim de ise onu ilk öptüğümden daha şaşkın görünüyordu şimdi. Sırıtarak üstüne çıktım; aralık, kızarmış ve öpüşmemizden dolayı ıslak olan dudaklarına geri döndüm. Ellerini belime yerleştirdiğinde dizlerim kalçalarının yanında dengeli durabilmişti. Kendini bana sürtmeye çalışırken, göğsünde duran ellerimden birini kaydırarak aşağıya doğru indirmeye başladığımda nefesi kesilmiş ve aynı zamanda yüksek sesle inlemişti. Alt dudağımı sertçe ısırdı ve hemen ardından acısını hafifletmek istermiş gibi tekrar emdi. Elim oldukça belirgin olan sertliğe geldiğinde dudaklarımız ayrılmış ama yine de birbirine yakın duruyor, birbirlerinin nefesini içine çekmeye devam ediyordu. 

Kai derince soluyarak, "Eğer her sabah böyle olacaksak..." diye başladığında kaşlarımı kaldırarak ona baktım. Siyah irisleri o kadar koyulaşmıştı ki beni içine çekmeye kararlıymış gibi görünüyordu. Cümlesini tamamlamak yerine belimde duran elini sertçe bastırarak tüm ağırlığımı ona verdirttirdi ve elim ikimizin arasında kaldı. Onun diğer eli ise yanağımı kavramış ve düzgün bir açıya getirerek beni daha derin öpmesini sağlamıştı. Elimle sertliğini sıktığımda gözlerini yumarak kafasını geriye doğru attı. Duraksayarak altımda tamamen savunmasız oluşuna baktım bir süre. Gördüğüm manzara beni oldukça tatmin ederken sırıttım. O an ona ne yaparsam yapayım tereddüt bile etmeden kabul edecek ve zevkle karşılık verecekti. Kendini tamamen bana teslim etmiş, benim merhametime kalmıştı.

"Öylece duracak mısın yoksa bir şey yapmayı düşünüyor musun?" 

Cevap vermediğimde gözlerini açtı ve gözlerindeki açlığı hiç çekinmeden bana gösterirken dudakları sersem bir gülümsemeyle yukarıya kalktı. "Bir şey yap diye söylemiyorum, istersen tüm işi ben yapabilirim hem de büyük bir zevkle... tabii bunun için yer değiştirmemiz gerekiyor."

Parmaklarımı açıp zevk verecek şekilde oynatarak sıktığımda yüksek sesli bir inleme boğazından bir kez daha yükseldi. Kapıda bir askerin durup durmadığı hakkında bir bilgim olmasa da, bu duvarların bu sesi içeride tutabileceğini hiç zannetmiyordum. Kai de sesinin dışarıya çıkacağı konusunda hiç endişeli değildi. Kendini elime doğru sürterken hayatımda daha önce duymadığım en seksi sesleri çıkartıyordu ki, bu diğer çıkartabileceği sesleri daha çok merak etmemi sağladı. 

"Birileri çok sabırsız," dedim kafasını kaldırmadan ve tekrar dudaklarıma saldırmadan önce. 

Kısa ama sert olan öpücüğü kesti ama dudaklarını dudaklarımın üzerinden ayırmadı. "Birileri çok uzun süre bekledi."

Beynim uyuşmuş, dünyada sadece tek bir şeye odaklanmıştı. Diğer hiçbir şey düşünemiyor ya da mantıklı hareket edemiyordum. Beni Kai'yi öpmeye zorlayan bir şey vardı. Bedenini bedenimle örtmesini arzulayan tarafıma hem şaşkınlıkla hem de anlayışla bakıyordum. Daha önce bu kadar kuvvetli bir hisle karşılaşmamıştım. Bunun adı aşk falan değildi. Aşk zannedecek kadar aptal ya da toy değildim. Aşk bunun yanında çok daha basit ve kolay anlaşılır bile kalırdı. Bu bambaşka bir şeydi. Bir anda ortaya çıkmaya karar vermiş ve bana bile haber vermeye gerek duymamıştı. 

Kai de mi böyle hissediyordu yoksa bu hissin altında ezilen sadece ben miydim? Cidden ona tüm anılarını verdiğim için miydi bu yakınlığı? Ona elbette bu soruları sormayacaktım. Sadece kendi içimde biriktirdiğim ve cevabını belki hiçbir zaman alamayacağım on bilerce saçma sorulardan biriydiler. Kafamı yormam gereken asıl konular bunlar değildi. O yüzden şimdilik akışına bırakabilirdim. İstediğimi elde ettikten sonra diğer her şey çözülürdü zaten. Tahta oturduktan sonra her şey yoluna girecekti.

Kendimi ateşin içinden çıkarıyormuşum gibi üstünden kalktığımda derin bir nefes aldım. Sanki uzun süre nefes alamamışım gibi kalbim hala hızlı atmaya devam ediyordu. Kai yatakta uzanmaya devam ederken kollarını kafasının altına koyarak benim üstümü çıkarmamı keyifli bir gösteriymiş gibi izlerken, bir an için yanaklarımın utançla kızardığını hissettim. Bu aptal hissi gidermek için özellikle ona bakmazken, "Yorulmana gerek yoktu senin için bunu ben de yapabilirdim," dedi. Sesinden ciddi mi yoksa dalga mı geçiyor olduğunu anlamak zordu.

"Kıyafetimi çıkarıyor oluşumun nedeni banyo yapacak olmam."

"Yalnız mı?"

Üstümdeki kıyafeti koltuğa atıp altımdakileri tutmaya devam ederken sadece başımı salladım. Bir an için 'evet' demek için sesime güvenememiştim. Derin bir iç çekiş bıraktığında gözlerimi ona çevirdim. 

"Senin hakkında söyledikleri doğruymuş."

Kaşlarımı çatarak, "Ne gibi?" diye sorduğumda dudaklarını bükerek omuz silkmişti. 

"Beni bu halde anca dünyadaki en kötü insan bırakabilir."

Ne demek istediğini hemen anladığımda gözlerimi kaçırarak garipçe boğazımı temizledim. Yanaklarımda ki ısının artışını saniye saniye hissetmeme rağmen yine de ağzımdan bir kıkırtının kaçmasını engelleyememiştim. Rahat, huzurlu ve eğlenceli Kai kesinlikle favori Kai'mdi. Her ne kadar bu durumun sonucunda zararlı çıkan ben olsam da şimdilik sorun değildi. Benle daha fazla dalga geçmesini önlemek için konuyu değiştirecek her hangi bir şey aradım ve aklıma ilk gelen şeyi söyleyiverdim : "Banyo yaptıktan sonra direkt zindandakilerin yanına gideceğim. Artık harekete geçmek istiyorum."

Bu durumda konuşulması gereken bir konu olmasa da Kai için bu da sorun değildi. Konunun başka yöne kaymasına izin vermişti. "İstersen onları hemen öldürebiliriz ya da... bize istediklerimizi verdikten sonra da öldürebiliriz." Yataktaki pozisyonunu bozmadan biraz daha yayıldı. Sanki birini öldürmekten değil de kahvaltı için ne yemek istediğini söylüyormuş gibi çok rahat konuşuyordu. Eğer burada öldürülmesi hakkında konuşulan kişilerin bir suçları olmasaydı, sadece kendi çıkarlarımız için öldürmemiz gerekseydi yine bu kadar rahat olur muydu? İçimdeki ses bunun cevabını çoktan bildiğimi söylüyordu. Onun için öldürmenin, sebep ne olursa olsun, bir sorun olmadığı gerçeğiyle bir kez daha yüz yüze geldim. Benim sonum da böyle olacaktı belki de. Ya da çoktan olmuştu. En büyük kabuslarımız eninde sonunda gerçekleşir ve bizi en korktuğumuz şeye dönüştürürdü. Bundan hiçbir zaman kaçış olmayacaktı.

Boynumun arkasını sıkıntıyla ovalamaya başladım. "Daha tam olarak karar vermedim. Ölmelerini istiyorum ama eğer gereken bilgiyi verirseler ne yaparım açıkçası hiç düşünmedim." Keşke bu konuları açmak yerine Kai'nin üstünden hiç kalkmamış olsaydım. En azından bir süre sıkıcı ve gerici konular konuşmak yerine keyifli vakit geçirebilirdik. Gerçeklerden uzaklaşma şansımızı bir kez daha elimle uzağa ittirmiştim.

Kendime içten içe kızarken adımlarımı boy aynasına yönlendirdim. Bakışlarımı hala yabancı gelen dövmemin üzerinde gezdirmek kolay değildi. Sanki kendi vücudumda değil de bir başkasının bedeninde izliyormuşum gibi hissetmekten kendimi alıkoyamıyordum. "Eğer Chanyeol'u öldürürsem buradakiler beni destekler mi?" Aynaya yansıyan yataktan kafasını kaldırdığını ve oturur pozisyona geçtiğini rahat bir şekilde görebiliyordum. Yüzü boş bir ifadeyle aynadaki benim görüntüme bakmıştı. Bakışlarımı tekrar dövmemin üzerinde gezdirirken, "Beni sevmiyorlar," dedim. Bunu söylerken kendimi acındırma gibi bir niyetim yoktu. Beni sevmedikleri için sinirli, hayal kırıklığına uğramış da değildim, onlardan istediğim tek şey saygı ve destekti. "Buradaki kimse beni sevmiyor. Kral olmamı içten içe kabul etmiyorlar. İçlerinde ki ejderhalar da beni sevmiyor, her ne kadar onları ben salmış olsam da. Belki istedikleri başka bir şey daha verirsem... düşmanlarının başındaki biri sallandırmak gibi, insan olmamı umursamazlar o zaman."

Yataktan kalktı ve bana doğru yürümesini aynadan izlerken gözlerimiz birbirine kilitlendi. Tam arkama geldiğinde kollarını çıplak belimden geçirerek karnımda birleştirdi. Çenesini kemikli sağ omzuma yerleştirdiğinde ise aynadan birbirimize bakmaya devam ediyorduk. "Seni sevmemeleri için hiçbir neden yok," dedi hafif boğuk bir sesle. Siyah irisleri bana güvence vermek istermiş gibi tamamen bana odaklanmıştı. "Seni tanımıyorlar, onların önüne çıkalı daha iki gün bile olmadı."

Gözlerimi devirdiğimde omzuma sıkı bir öpücük kondurdu. "Beni tanısalar bile fikirleri değişmeyecek Kai. Çünkü ben bir insanım. İnsan olduğum sürece beni kabullenmeyecekler, bunu biliyorum."

"Sen kendini insan olarak mı görüyorsun?"

Eğer yüz ifadesi bu kadar ciddi ve katı olmasaydı söylediğiyle dalga geçebilir, gülebilirdim. Ama hayır, gözleri gözlerimin içine bakarken ortada alaya alınacak hiçbir şey yoktu. Bu yüzden ben de derin bir nefes alıp verdim. "Artık ne olduğum hakkında kesin bir şey söyleyemiyorum," diyerek itiraf ettiğimde özellikle bunu düşünmemeye çalışıyordum aslında. 

Atalarımız bir insan ve ejderhanın beraberinden doğmuş olsa da bu çok uzun zaman önceydi. Cinsiyetli ejderhalar zaten nadirdi, bu yüzden hanemiz saf kanı koruyabilmek için genellikle aile içi evlendirmek zorunda kalmıştı. Ejderhaların nesli tükendiğini zannettiğimizde ve diğer hanelerle ilişkiler başlayınca işler istenildiği gibi pek gitmemişti. Saf kanı korumak sanıldığından daha zordu. O yüzden ne benim ne abimin ne de babamın hala ejderha kanı taşıdığını hiçbir zaman düşünmedim, her ne kadar hepimiz bunun olmasını çok istemiş olsak da. Ama bir gün... tüm dileklerin gerçekleştiği mucizevi kutsal günlerin bir masal olmadığı ortaya çıkmış ve üç müthiş ejderha yumurtasına sahip olmuştum. Bir ateşin ortasında kalmış olmama rağmen yanmamış, hiçbir zarar görmeyerek üç yavru ejderhayla canlı çıkmıştım. Bu üç ejderhayla aramda oluşan bağı tasvir etmek bile zordu. Ve yine normalde bir insanın nefes bile alamayacağı bu büyüyle zırhlanmış yerde çok rahat nefes alıyor, yaşıyordum. İçimde ki diğer kişilik uyanmış ve bana yapmam gerekenleri söylemişti. Abimi öldürmüş ve onu yaktığım yerden yine ateşlerin arasından canlı bir şekilde çıkarak tüm ejderhaların boynundaki tasmaları kırmıştım. Hala bana bağlı olan sadece bu üç ejderha olsa da önemli değildi. Diğer ejderhalar umurumda bile değil. Tüm bunlardan sonra sadece bir insan olduğum söylenemezdi. İçimde ejderha kanı taşıyordum ve atalarım gibi onlara hükmedebiliyordum. Sadece tek farkla, her şey eskisi gibi değildi. Onlar çoktan kendilerini bize olan bağlılıklarını koparmışlardı. Bunun için de çok zorlu bir yolda ömürlerini vermiş, savaşmışlardı. İşte tam bu noktada ne yapacağımı tam olarak bilmiyordum. Bana olan bağlılıkları geri dönmemiş olsa da bana yabancıymış gibi de davranamıyorlardı. İstedikleri gibi bana saldırma şansları yoktu. Ejderhaları beni sevmese de dişlerini bana geçiremiyorlardı. Belki de bir sınırları vardı. Eğer o sınırı geçersem yapamadıklarını da yapabilecekleri duruma dönüşecekti. 

Kai hiçbir şey söylemediğinde, "İnsan yanım beni hiçbir zaman terk etmeyecek," dedim. Terk etmesini de istemiyordum. Bizim özelliğimiz asıl buradan geliyordu. Diğer Sehun gittiğine göre bu konuda endişelenmeme de gerek yoktu. 

Çenesini omzuma sürterek dikkatimi ona vermemi sağladığında diliyle alt dudağını ıslattı. "Eğer hala şüphelerin varsa bunu ortadan kaldırmanın bir yolu var." Yüzündeki kararlı ifade merakla kaşlarımı kaldırmama sebep olmuştu. "Nedir o, gizli bir büyü falan mı biliyorsun?"

Yaptığım espriye gülmek yerine aynadan dövmeme baktı ve yavaşça aşağıdan yukarıya doğru gözlerini gezdirdi, ta ki gözlerime çıkana kadar. Gözlerimde durduğunda, "Bizden biriyle evlenebilirsin," dedi düz bir sesle. Beklemediğim bu cevap beni şaşkınlıkla sarsmıştı. Söyleyiş biçimi de bu fikrin şimdi aklına gelmiş olmadığını vurguluyordu. Konuşmaya devam ettiğinde ise bu çıkarımı tamamen doğrulamıştı.

"Böylece kimse sana bizden olmadığın için baskı kuramaz, farklı bakamaz. Hem Kral olduğun için illa eninde sonunda bu yola başvuracaksın. Ne kadar erken olursa o kadar iyi değil mi?"

Kendimi Kai'den ayırdığımda bir iki adım geriye atarak uzaklaşmak zorunda kaldı. Bedenimi ona çevirdiğimde artık yüz yüze bakabiliyorduk. Yüzümdeki şaşkınlığı silmeye çalışarak, "O işler öyle yürümüyor," dedim aynı onun gibi düz bir sesle. Bu yollardan geçerek tecrübe ettiğim için sesimde en ufak bir şüpheye yer bile yoktu. 

"Abimin zoruyla Yifan ile evlendiğimde onun klanı beni çok da iyi karşılamadı. Zamanla da bunun üstesinden gelebileceğimiz bir şey değildi bu. Yifan iyi bir liderdi ama halkını çok iyi tanımıyordu. Bunun sonucu da Yifan'ı ölüme götürdü, beni de az kalsın öldürüyorlardı."

"Ama sen Kralsın ve onlar senin boyunduruğun altında, seni öldürmek istedikleri kadar kolay olmayacak. Ayrıca Yifan'ın sahip olmadığı bir şeye sahipsin."

"Neymiş o?" diye sorduğumda yan gülümseyişiyle omzunu silkti. 

"Bana."

Kaşlarımı kaldırdığımda omuzlarını dikleştirdi. Kaşlarımı daha da kaldırdığımda ise pes ederek gözlerini devirdi. "Tamam, Jongin ve Ato'ya da sahipsin ayrıca."

Gözlerimi kısarak gülümsediğimde ellerini tekrar belime dolamış ve bana yaklaşmıştı. "Bize sahipken hiçbir konuda tereddüt etmene gerek yok, bunu biliyorsun. Eğer unutursan da hatırlatmaktan büyük onu duyarım Majesteleri."

Sağ elimi göğsüne koyarak işaret parmağımı ritimsiz bir şekilde hafifçe vurmaya başladım. Parmak ucumdan kalbinin atışını belli belirsiz hissedebiliyordum. Edinebilecek güzel bir alışkanlık olabilirdi bu zaman geçirmek için. Ama ikimizin de zamanı yoktu. Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırarak kirpiklerimin altından ona baktığımda başımı iki yana salladım. "Onlara kendimi kabul ettirmek için yine aynı hatayı yapmayacağım Kai. Hem burada uzun süre durmayı da düşünmüyorum."

Son cümlemle beraber beklemediğim bir tepkiyle elimin altındaki kaslar kasıldı. Yüzü ona tokat atmışım gibi donuklaşırken, "Ne demek o?" diye sordu hızlıca boğuk sesiyle. 

Ona biraz daha yaklaşarak diğer elimi de göğsüne koydum. Boynumu azda olsa kaldırarak onu daha iyi görebildiğim de rahatlatmaya çalışarak gülümsedim. "Benim olan tahtı alacağım. Demir Taht orada ona sahip olmamı bekliyor."

"Ama—"

Sözünü keserek, "Bana yardım edeceksin değil mi?" diye sordum. Daha önce hiç diğer olasılığı düşünmemiştim. Hayallerimde üçü de hep bana yardım ediyordu ama gerçekte gözlerinde gördüğüm tereddüt; soğuk suyun altına bir anda girmişim gibi tüm vücuduma buz etkisi yaratmıştı. Gözlerimi beklentiyle büyüterek vereceği cevabı merakla bekledim. Eğer Kai yardım etmezse... bu olasılığı düşünmek bile istemiyordum. Diğerlerini benim için savaşmayı ikna etmek sandığımdan çok daha zor olabilirdi en iyi ihtimal senaryoyla. Hatta sınır çizgisi belki de bu bile olabilirdi. 

Kai konuşmadı sadece bana bakmaya devam etti, sanki burada heyecandan nefesimi tutmamış ve ondan cevap beklemiyormuşum gibi dilediğince süreyi uzattı. Onun için zor bir karar olduğunu biliyordum ama bu arada heyecandan avucumun terlediğini de hissedebiliyordum. Bu kadar yaklaşmışken en ufak bir pürüze artık izin veremezdim. Endişe her yerime yayılarak içime işlerken, Kai'nin önce tereddütlü daha sonra kendinden daha emin bir şekilde başını olumlu anlamda sallamasıyla tuttuğum nefesimi büyük bir rahatlamayla bıraktım. "Edeceğim."

"Böyle söyleyeceğini biliyordum!" Kaybolan gülümsemem tekrar dudaklarımda yer edinirken parıldayan gözlerimle son kez ona baktım ve yanağına hızlı bir öpücük kondurdum. Banyoya doğru yürümeye başlamışken, "Çıkınca daha ayrıntılı konuşuruz, hem sen de o zamana kadar 'küçük' sorununu halledersin," dedim onun dalga geçmelerine karşılık. Banyo kapısını açtığımda Kai bıraktığım aynı yerde donmuş gibi durmaya devam ediyordu. Dudaklarını yavaşça oynatarak, "Tamam... konuşuruz," dediğinde rahat bir şekilde kapıyı kapattım. Kendimi hazır olan ılık suya bırakırken bile hala deli gibi gülümsemeye devam ediyordum.


	40. Bölüm 38

Banyodan çıktığımda odada kimse yoktu. Saçımı kurulayıp temiz ve yeni kıyafetleri üzerime geçirdikten sonra kahvaltı yapmak için büyük salona geçmiştim. Hizmetçi kız beni görünce tatlı bir telaşla kahvaltılıkları getirmeye başladığında da salonda yine yalnızdım. Sandalyeme oturmuş, ellerimi de masaya yaslamış bir şekilde kapıdan tanıdık yüzlerin gelmesini beklemiştim. Yalnız yemekten hiçbir zaman hoşlanmıyordum. Yanımdaki kişi yemese bile benle beraber oturmasını tercih ederdim ama maalesef bugün gelen kimse olmadı. Her ne kadar aç olsam da biraz daha beklemeyi tercih ettim belki gelen olur diye, bir yandan da kaşıkla oynarken hizmetçi kızın arkamdan dikilmesi beni daha da gergin yapıyordu farkında olmadan. Sonunda masada tek başıma beklemenin ne kadar tuhaf gözüktüğünü fark ettiğimde hızlı bir şekilde yemeye başladım. Kaşığın dişlerime çarpmasını bile umursamamıştım. Birkaç dakika içinde yeterince yediğime karar verince masadan kalktım ve arkamdan hizmetçi kızın toparlamaya başladığı belli olan seslerle beraber salondan sessizce ayrıldım.

Halbuki sabah oldukça mutlu bir şekilde uyanmıştım, Kai yanımdaydı ve bir şekilde her zaman beni destekleyeceğini söylemişti. O zaman şimdi neden içimde bir sıkıntı vardı? Sanki Kai'nin olmamasıyla beraber gözlerimin üstündeki perde kalkıyor ve daha düzgün düşünebiliyor, farkında olmadığım şeyleri fark etmeye başlıyordum. Mutsuzluk bir anda beni tekrar içine çekebiliyordu. Karamsarlık bir bulut gibi üstümde dolaştığında ruhum daha fazla kapalı alanda kalmak istememiş ve beni dışarıya çıkarmaya zorlamıştı. Hava benim iç dünyamın aksine oldukça güneşli ve açıktı. Sanki benle ne kadar zıt olabilirmiş gibi bir yarış içerisindeydi bugün. En azından, beyaz tenimin güneşe olan özlemeni bugün çıkartabilecektim uzun kış günlerinden sonra. 

Kimseye bir şey söylemeden, ne de olsa artık buranın Kralıydım, orman yoluna doğru gittiğimde kendimi Ato'yu bulmak için şartlandırmıştım. Ufaklığı oldukça boşladığımın farkındaydım, onla vakit geçirerek aramızdaki bu ufak duvarı yıkmam gerekiyordu. En azından bugün için en büyük planım buydu, o elflerin yanına olabildiğince geç gitmek istiyordum zaten. Etrafa bakınarak girdiğim orman yolunda çıkışa doğru ilerleyen turuncu saçlı genç ile karşılaşmam tüm bu düşüncelerimin arasında beni hazırlıksız yakalamış, karamsar ruhumun alevlenmesi tekrar olanak sağlamıştı. Onun hala burada olduğunu bile bilmiyordum, o sabah toplanılan salonda onu görmediğime emindim ve onu düşünmemek için tüm bu meseleyi gizli bir odaya kitleyen beynim bile artık bunun karşısında oldukça savunmasız kalmıştı. 

Taeyong beni hemen fark etmemişti, gözleri yürüdüğü yoldaki taşlarda gezinirken yavaşça yürüyordu. Fakat ben duraksadığım da, geç olsa da beni fark etmiş ve çökmüş olan gözlerini bana çevirmişti. Aramızda doğan garip sessizlik benim "Merhaba Taeyong," dememle kırıldı. Donghun'un ölümünden elbette çok etkilenmişti. Zaten sessiz ve çekingen olan çocuk şimdi dünyanın sonu gelmiş gibi bir ifadeyle etrafta dolaşıyor, acısını içinde yaşıyordu. Taeyong beni geri selamlamadı, boş bakışlarla bir süre bana bakmış ve ormanın çıkışına doğru yürümeden önce zorla, "Jongin ve Ato ormanın biraz daha içerisinde," diye cevaplamıştı. Aceleyle yanımdan gitmesi, itiraf etmem gerekirse beni oldukça rahatlatmıştı. Ama bunun sebebi vicdan azabıyla ona bakamamam değildi. Köşede duran bencil kişiliğimin bir de Taeyong ile yüzleşmek istememesiydi bu, her ne kadar bunu ona borçlu olduğumu bilmeme rağmen. İçi boş ve gerçekte hissetmediğim sözlerle uğraşmak istememiştim. 

Nasıl birine dönüştün böyle küçük Sehuncuk? Alaylı ses kafamda yankılandı ve sonra beni rahat bıraktı.

Burnumdan derin bir nefes alıp şimdi bunu düşünmemem gerektiğini kendime hatırlatarak, Taeyong'un söylediği gibi ormanın içine doğru yürümeye başladım. Ato ve Jongin'i birlikte bulmam büyük bir şanstı, böylece ikisiyle beraber aynı anda tüm sorunları ortadan kaldırır ve aynı eskisi gibi olurduk. Eskisi gibi... Bu son söylediğime ben bile bir an için gülmek istedim. Ben bile bunun asla olmayacağını bilmeme rağmen şu an için bir yalana inanmak hoşuma gidiyordu. Eskisi gibi olmamız için gereken şeyler, bir daha hiç açılmamak üzere kapanmış olan kitapların içinde ki sayfalar gibi yok olmak üzereydi. Ve ne ben ne Kai ne de Jongin bunu engelleyebilirdi artık. Verilen sözler, acılar, sevinçler ve umutlar rüzgarın savurmasıyla yön değiştirmiş, tamamen yeni kalıplara bürünmüştü. Belki de tek sorun buydu, bulunduğumuz bu yeni kalıpların herkese uymamasıydı.

Temiz orman havası beni sabah ki gibi biraz daha sakinleştirmiş, üzerimde tatlı bir esintisini bırakmıştı. Yarım saat yürümenin ardından Jongin ve Ato'nun bulundukları yer görüş açıma girdi. Ato'nun o koca cüssesinin rahatça hareket edebileceği bir arazide duruyorlardı. Ato parlak sarı kanatlarını kendine toplamış, Jongin'in söylediği şey her neyse ona huysuz seslerle karşılık veriyordu. Jongin pes ederek başını salladı ve Ato'nun başını aşağı indirmesiyle beraber Ato'nun çene altını kaşıdı. Onlara yaklaştıkça Jongin'in "Gerçekten baş belası bir ergensin," diye söylendiğini duymuştum her zaman ona karşı kullandığı huysuz ama aynı zamanda tatlı bir ses tonuyla.

Dudaklarımda büyüyen gülümsemeyle beraber artık kendimi tamamen iyi hissediyordum. Göğsümde bulunan ağırlık onları görünce her zaman uyku pozisyona geçerek beni rahat bırakıyor, onlar olmayınca ise kendini göstermekten hiç tereddüt bile etmiyordu. Lanetim belki de buydu, diye düşündüm bir an için. 

Artık kendinle bile yalnız kalmaya dayanamıyorsun.

Bana arkası dönük olan Jongin geldiğimi hissetmişti elbette, hatta giydiği kıyafetin altından sırt kasların gerildiğini ve rahatsızlıkla çene hattının kasıldığını gördüğüme yemin bile edebilirdim. Ama bana doğru döndüğünde, sanki fark ettiğim ayrıntılar bir hayalmiş gibi güneşin altında parlak ve genişçe gülümsemiş ve heyecanla el sallamıştı beni karşılamak için. Sanki tüm o olanlar geride kalmış ve hatırlamıyormuş gibi. Sanki dün odasında konuştuklarımız onun için yeterliymiş gibi. Yüzü rahat, eğlenceli ve benim gelişimden tamamen memnun görünüyordu. Bu görüntüyle nefesim farkında olmadan teklerken adımlarımı hızlandırarak yanlarına geldim. 

"Ne yapıyorsunuz burada?" diye sorduğumda sesimi oldukça sevecen ve aydınlık çıkarmaya özen göstermiştim. Jongin'den edindiğim cesaretle Ato'ya baktığımda, diğer ejderha trip atarmış gibi başını yukarıya kaldırarak yüzünü benden çevirmişti. Yine de bu yapacağım şeye karşı beni durduramamıştı. Ona biraz daha yaklaşarak sert ve pürüzlü derisini sevmek için elimi uzatmıştım ki, Ato tavrında ne kadar ciddi olduğunu vurgulamak istermiş gibi bu sefer de geriye doğru kaçarak dokunmamı engelledi. Kendime bu tavra hazırlamıştım zaten ama yine de bu o an için donup kalmama ve şokla ağzımın açılmasına engel olmamıştı. 

Jongin garip bir şekilde güldü ve Ato'nun dibine girip hafifçe Ato'nun gövdesine vurdu. "Ne diye kaçınıyorsun ki velet, sen değil miydin Sehun'u özleyen ha?" Ato garip 'ejderha' sesiyle cevap verdiğinde Jongin kaşlarını çattı ama bana döndüğünde yine de gülümsemeyi başarmış, "Bazen ben bile anlamıyorum bunu," diye söylenerek benim yanımda durmuştu. 

"Galiba beni sevmiyor artık," dedim. Numaradan suratımı iyice asarken bir yandan da ona bakıyordum. Jongin ne yaptığımı anlayınca hızlı başını sallayarak beni onayladı.

"Olabilir, daha önce söylediklerine de inanmamıştım ben zaten bunun."

"Onu sevmeme bile tahammülü kalmamış baksana. Kaçıp duruyor sanki hastalık bulaştıracakmışım gibi."

"Bu yaşlar en huysuz olduğumuz dönem ama ben hiç bunun kadar huysuz olanı hatırlamıyorum. Her seferinde kendi rekorunu kırmaktan gurur falan duyuyor her halde."

Sessizce bizi izleyen Ato, Jongin'in son söylediğiyle beraber itiraz dolu bir ses çıkardığında Jongin gözlerini devirdi. "Tamam haklısın, Kai senden de daha beterdi."

Ben ise küçük bir çocuk gibi omuzlarımı sallamış ve "Ama eminim Kai bana böyle davranmazdı," demiştim. Jongin'in yüzü bir saniye kadar dümdüz olsa da hemen ardından tekrar o güzel gülümseyişini vermiş ve başını sallamıştı. "Ato abartmayı seviyor sonra ona velet denilince de kızıyor. Velet işte."

Ato göz ucuyla bana baktığında ellerimi arkamda bağlamış, yüzümü yere indirmiş ve bir yandan da ayağımla toprağı kazıyordum. Bir süre sessizlik içinde öyle durduğumuzda, Ato küçük adımlarla çaktırmadan yanıma yaklaşmıştı. Yine de aradaki mesafeyi korumasına rağmen artık büyük cüssesini hissedebiliyordum. Kirpiklerimin altından masumca ona baktığımda kırmızı gözleriyle bakışlarımız kesişti ve küçük bir duraksamanın ardından başını sevmem için bana doğru uzattı. Hala tribini sürdürüyordu ama en azından bana şans vermeyi kabul ettiğini böyle gösteriyordu. Ben büyük bir sevinçle kaşınmayı en çok sevdiği yerden onu kaşımayı ve sevmeye başladığımda bir yandan da, "Söz bir daha senin istemediğin bir şeyi sana yaptırmayacağım," diyerek yeminler ediyordum. O an duymak istediği tüm sözleri çekinmeden söyleyebilirdim ama kesinlikle samimiydim. 

Jongin'in gösterdiği ağaç kütüğüne oturduğumda yarım saat boyunca sürekli usanmadan Ato'yu sevdim. Küçük afacan sonunda nazını bırakmış, yere yayılarak kendini daha rahat sevdirmeye başlamıştı. Onu özlediğim gibi o da beni özlemişti ve artık bunu göstermekten de geri durmuyordu. Bir ara diliyle yanağımı yalamak istemiş ve Jongin onu zor durdurmuştu neyse ki. Onun çabalarına kahkahalarla gülerken kendimi hafiflemiş ve huzurlu hissediyordum, görüşmem gereken önemli iki elf yokmuş ve onları öldürmem gerekmiyormuş gibi. Bunu yüzümden de belli ediyordum galiba çünkü Jongin bana, "iyi görünüyorsun," bile demişti. Sanki uzun zamandır beni böyle görmemiş gibiydi bana olan bakışları. Kimseye belli etmemeye çalışsam da aslında çok stresli anlar yaşıyordum. Bu son zamanlarda da ortaya çıkan bir şey değildi. Uzun zamandır bu stresle mücadele ediyordum ama son zamanlarda bu beni bile aşmak üzereydi. Şimdi ise uzun zaman sonra ilk defa kendimi evime yakınmışım gibi hissediyorum. Kai, Ato ve Jongin burada iyi hissetmemi sağlayan tek şeylerdi. Onlar olmasaydı eğer çoktan kafayı yiyeceğimi ve kendimi bile tanıyamaz hala geleceğimi çok iyi biliyorum. 

Jongin benimle birlikle kütüğe oturmak yerine karşımda yere oturmayı seçmişti. Elindeki çubukla toprağa anlamsız şekiller çizerken, "Sehun," diyerek seslendi. Aramızdaki kesinlikle rahatsız edeci olmayan sessizliği bozduğunda, gözlerimi kucağıma doğru yaslanmış Ato'dan çekip ona doğru döndürdüm. Hala aptal gibi gülümsemeyi sürdürüyordum. 

"Hım?"

"Hani dün konuştuğumuz..."

Başımı hafifçe yan yatırdım anlamayarak. "Dün konuştuğumuz?"

Rahatsızca yerinden kıpırdandı. "Ben düşündüm ve daha fazla uzatmanın anlamsız olduğuna karar verdim. Geçmiş geçmişte kaldı, değil mi? Daha fazla bunu eşelemenin anlamı yok."

Alt dudağımı dişlerimin arasına alırken, başımı sallayarak onu hemen onayladım. "Teşekkür ederim Jongin. Bu benim için gerçekten çok anlam ifade ediyor."

Önemsiz bir şeymiş gibi tek omzunu silkti, çikolata gözlerini çubuktan ve yerden çekmeden konuşmaya devam etti. "Ve dün gece gelemediğim için de özür dilerim." Sesi normalinden biraz daha kısık ve çatlak çıkmıştı, o da bunu fark ederek boğazını temizledi. 

Tam dudaklarımdan 'anlamadım' sorusu çıkıyordu ki kelimeler boğazımda hızlı bir şekilde takılı kalarak geri indi. Hafızam birkaç saniye içinde dünkü konuşmamızın tamamını geç de olsa bana hatırlatmıştı. Gece odama Jongin'i davet ettiğimi nasıl unutabilmiştim ki? Ya Jongin beni ve Kai'yi o halde görseydi, o zaman bu durumu nasıl açıklayacaktım? Salaktım, hem de çok büyük bir salaktım! Az kalsın her şeyi tekrar bozacaktım. 

"Kitap okuduktan sonra gelmeyi düşünüyordum ama uyuyakalmışım... Uyandığımda da saat geçti—seni rahatsız etmek istemedim. Bozulmadın değil mi?"

Her ne kadar hava iyi olsa da bir an da üşüdüğümü hissederek titredim. 'Eğer' adı altında düşündüğüm tüm o senaryolar beni oldukça korkutmuş ve telaşlandırmıştı. Kucağımda uzanan Ato bile ruh halimdeki kısa değişikliği fark ederek uykulu gözlerini açarak bana bakmış ama tekrar onu sevmeye devam ettiğimde uykusuna geri dönmüştü. Dilimle kurumuş dudaklarımı ıslatmadan önce, "Tabii ki bozulmadım," dedim zorlukla. Kesinlikle buna bozulmadım. Jongin kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak bana baktı. Bakışlarının altında hiçbir sorun yokmuş gibi davranmak tüm vücudumu kaskatı kesmişti. İlgiyle gezinen kahveler en ufak hareketimi yakalamaya çalışıyordu sanki şimdi. Cevabımla beraber rahatlayarak bugün çok sık yaptığı şeyi tekrar ederek gülümsedi ve sonunda bakışlarını çekerek elindeki çubukla saçma şekiller çizmeye geri döndü. Tuttuğumun farkında olmadığım nefesimi dışarıya verirken, gözlerimi onun üstünden ayırmadan izlemeye devam ettim. Bir süre daha kaslarım gerginlikle kasılmaya devam etse de, benim de eski halime dönmem uzun sürmemişti. 

Çok ucuz atlattın Sehun ama bir daha ki sefere de böyle şanslı olacak mısın?

Boşta kalan elimle bacağımı ovalarken aklıma gelen ani bir fikirle, "Hep beraber bir gün geçirmeliyiz," dedim gereğinden fazla yüksek çıkan sesimle. Jongin kaşlarını kaldırarak bana bakmış, Ato da sesimden rahatsız olarak büyük cüssesiyle kıpırdanmıştı. 

"En son dördümüzün takıldığı gibi."

"Neden?"

"Çünkü buna ihtiyacımız var. Hepimizin."

Çubukla bu sefer eliyle oynarken, "Ne zaman?" diye sordu kafası karışmış bir şekilde. Hala neden bu fikri ortaya attığımı tam olarak anlayamamıştı. Genişçe gülümsedim ve Ato'nun başını huysuzca itiraz etmesine rağmen kucağımdan kaldırmadan önce cevap verdim: "Bugün. Şimdi. Hemen." 

Uzun süre oturmaktan uyuşmuş bacaklarımı sallayarak onlara baktım. Ato ondan ayrıldığım için kızgınken, Jongin ise hala oturarak alnına düşmüş saçlarının altından boş bakışlarıyla beni izliyordu. 

"Piknik yapacağız," dedim planımı daha ayrıntılı açıklayarak. "Tüm gün bizim olacak. Şimdi gidip bize bir şey hazırlamalarını emredeceğim ve — ve ardından Kai'yi bulacağım. Hatta Chen ve Wendy'i de çağırırız! Siz burada bekleyin yeter."

Konuşurken ne kadar heyecanlı göründüğümü çok iyi biliyordum çünkü sadece bu planı düşünmekle bile kalbim kaburgalarımın arasında hızlı çarpmaya başlamıştı. Neden bunu daha önce düşünemedim diye kısa bir an için kendime bile kızdım. Tamamen normal bir gün... Kızgınlık, korku, ihanet, kan, savaş ve siyaset olmadan sadece normal bir gün. Hepimiz o kadar zor şeyler atlatmıştık ki, her günümüz bir başka olayı takip etmek için oradan oraya sürüklenmekle geçmişti. Artık normal tek bir gün bile yaşamadığımızı unutmuştuk. Tüm bu kargaşaya alışmış olan bedenlerimizin aslında buna ne kadar ihtiyacı olduğunu görmezden gelmiştik. Birbirimizle olmaya ihtiyacımız vardı. 

Hızlı adımlarla arkama bakmadan çıkış yoluna giderken, o an için azıcık da olsa eskisi gibi olabilme şansımızın olduğunu düşünmüş, inanmıştım. Kitapların arasında kaybolan sayfalar belki zamanla unutulabilirdi ama oradaki yazılar da zamana meydan okuyarak hayatta kalabilirdi, belki de gerçek mutluluk bu yaratacağımız küçük anlarda saklıydı kim bilir.


	41. Bölüm 39

Kai'yi bulduğumda, o da beni aramak için tam da dışarıya çıkıyordu. Ona piknik yapmak istediğimi söylediğimde en başta Jongin gibi tepki vermişti, neden olduğunu anlayamamış hatta gereksiz görmüştü. Ama benim ısrarımla beraber kabul etmek zorunda kaldı ve her şeyi ayarlayarak bizi dere kenarında bir yere götürdü. Ben hariç herkes elbette burayı biliyordu. Güzel, sakin ve tam olarak gitmek istediğim yerdi. Yeni kahvaltı yapıldığı için kimse aç değildi, o yüzden getirdiğimiz hafif atıştırmalıkları sonraya saklıyorlardı. Chen de bu yüzden hemen dereye girmek istemişti. Hava önceki günlere göre daha sıcak olsa bile hala kışın soğukluğu sürüyordu. Ve her ne kadar çok duru ve güzel gözükse de suyun buz gibi olduğunu emindim. Gözlerimi kocaman açarak ona delirmiş gibi baktığımda, Jongin ve Kai benim umursamadan Chen'in fikrine katılarak üstlerindeki kıyafetleri çıkarmaya başlamışlardı bile. Herkes sırf dereye girebilmek için yanında yedek kıyafet bile getirmiş olması şaşırmam gereken bir ayrı noktaydı. Beni çağırmış olsalar da onlara kesin bir dille hala aklımın başında olduğunu söyleyerek kovmuş ve suya girmeden önce saçını toplamak isteyen Wendy ile ilgilenmeye başlamıştım.

Kai ve Jongin'in ejderha kanları vücutlarının her zaman fazla sıcak olmasını sağlıyordu zaten. Aynı şekilde cücelerin de soğuğu çok fazla hissetmemeleri bana ilginç gelmişti. Belki de El Dorado ben hariç kimse soğuğu hissetmiyordu. 

Chen'in büyük çığlığı bakışlarımı hızlıca dereye çevirmeme sebep olduğunda gördüğüm görüntü diğerleri gibi benim de gülmeme sebep oldu. Ellerim bir yandan önümde duran Wendy'nin saçlarını örerken diğer yandan Jongin ve Kai'nin suyun ortasında Chen'i birbirlerine doğru atışını seyrediyordum. Bazen düşürecekmiş gibi yaptıklarında Chen korkunç sesler çıkarsa da genel olarak çığlıkları tamamen eğlendiğine işaretti. Jongin ve Kai de yüzlerinde kocaman bir gülümseme vardı. Gelmekte en başta tereddüt edenlere de bakın böyle?

Wendy'nin saçını hızlıca bitirdiğimde, küçük bedeninden çıkan, "Ben de geliyorumm!" çığlığı her yeri inletmiş ve ardından kendini büyük bir keyifle suya atmıştı. Kafasını yüzeye çıkardığında dudaklarının ve kollarının hafifçe titremesi en azından hala soğuğu hissetmelerine işaret vererek az da olsa rahatlamamı sağladı. Diğerlerinin yanına yaklaştığında bakışlarım bir süre daha onların üstlerinde oyalandıktan sonra hala benim yanımda duran Ato ile ilgilenmeyi seçtim. Uykucu şey suyla hiçbir şekilde ilgilenmediğini açıkça belli ederek uzanmış güneşleniyordu. Ben de oturduğum örtüye uzanarak onun gibi güneşin tadını çıkarmaya devam ettim. Arada sepetten çıkardığım birkaç meyveyi ağzıma atarken kendimi her gün böyle olmasını dilerken bulmuştum. Ama bu biraz da ikiyüzlü bir istekti. Birden fazla dileğim vardı ve hepsi birbirleriyle çelişiyordu. Tam olarak bu hayattan ne istediğimin tam olarak farkında değildim belki ben de. En çok istediğimizi karar vermek her zaman bu kadar zor olmak zorunda mı? Neden hep seçim yapmak zorunda bırakılıyoruz ki.

Güçlü bir hanede doğdum ve o hanenin şu anlık sayılan tek üyesiyim, her ne kadar uzun süre boyunca taht sahibi olamasak da sadece ismimiz bile insanların korkudan titremesini sağlardı. Beni seven ve yanımda olan ejderhalarım var. Ve diğer kontrol ettiğim ejderhalar. Daha önce hiç bilmediğim bir yerde Kralım, geçici olarak. Yakında hakkım olan tahtı almak için yola çıkacağım ve elbette ona sahip olacağım. İşte o zaman dünyanın en güçlü ve dokunulmaz adamı ben olacaktım. Buna rağmen hala seçim yapmak ve birinden vazgeçmek zorunda kalmak evrenin bununla dalga geçme yöntemiydi belki de. İstediğim kadar gücü elimde tutayım hiçbir zaman dilediğim dileklerin hepsine birden gerçekleştirecek gücü bulamayacağım. Bunun farkında olmak beni sinir ediyor, bu öyle sinir ki bir şeyleri parçalayısım geliyor.

Kendimi öyle düşüncelere kaptırmıştım ki beni gerçek dünyaya yüzüme damla damla düşen sular döndürmüştü. Yüzümü buruşturarak gözlerimi açtığımda Kai tepemde sırıtarak bana bakıyordu. Ellerimle yüzümü kapatarak saçlarından ve vücudundan gelen sulardan huysuz seslerle kaçmaya çalıştığımda daha çok üstüme geldi. Bu halimden aşırı keyif aldığı her halinden belliydi. Kendini yanıma atarak bir bacağını üstüme attığında ise bu sinirimi zıplatan son şeydi.

"Kai!!" Kulakları tırmalayan çığlığım hiçbir şekilde onu etkilememişti, aksine kollarıyla beni ıslatmaya devam etmişti. Elbette vurmamı da umursamamıştı.

"Sen de gelsene suya," dedi nefes nefese. Yüzümü hafifçe kaldırıp arkamdan bana yapılmış olan Kai'ye kaşlarımı çatarak baktım. 

"Bazen sizin gibi her yerde ateş topuymuş gibi gezmediğimi unutuyorsun."

Islak kolları karnıma sarmadan önce, "Seni ısıtacak birkaç yol bulurum ben," dedi tamamen masum çıkarmaya özen gösterdiği bir sesle. Ama onunla göz göze geldiğim için siyah irislerin de gezinen imayı çok net görebilmiş ve bu da yanaklarımın yanmasına neden olmuştu. Benim bu halime Kai kafasını geriye atarak yüksek sesle güldü.

"Bak ısındın bile!"

Durumu anlamaya çalışmamla geçen birkaç saniye sonra aslında benle dalga geçtiğini fark ettiğimde, karnımdaki kollara tırnaklarımı geçirerek çözmesini sağlamıştım. Şimdi gülmeyi kesmiş ve kollarında ki tırnak izlerini dudaklarını bükerek bakmıştı. "Sehun sen gerçekten bir hayvansın."

Beklemediğim bu sıfat karşısında gözlerimi belerterek ona baktım. "Hayvan?"

Ön kolunu düz bir yüzle kaldırarak bana baktı. İki saniye içinde yaptığım çizikler esmer teninde oldukça belirgin görünüyordu. Ama yine de omuzu silkerek umursamadığımı belli ettim. Hak etmişti bir kere, benim hiçbir suçum yoktu. Birkaç saniye garip bir sessizlik aramızda yaşandığında derin bir nefes aldım ve istemsizce göz ucuyla ona baktım. "Acıyor mu?" diye sorduğumda anlaşılmasın diye oldukça ağzımın içinden konuşmuştum.

Kıstığı gözleri dümdüz bir şekilde bir süre daha yüzüme baksa da ardından tekrar gülerek kendini benim yanıma atmıştı. "Çoktan geçti bile." Kolları ve bacakları benimkilere yapışırken rahatlamak için birkaç kere kıpırdadı ve kendine uygun bir pozisyon buldu. Ve bu da tabii ki yine bir bacağını benim bacağımın üstüne atmakta sonlanmıştı.

"Kai, ıslaksın yapışma bana."

"İstemiyorum."

"Ama ben istiyorum."

"O senin problemin, benim değil."

Umursamazlık seviyesi beni şok içinde bırakırken daha fazla uğraşıp kendimi yormamak için susmakla yetindim. Yüzümü yine de olabildiğince saçından uzaklaştırmayı başarmıştım. Birkaç dakika sonra diğerleri de sudan çıkmış ve bulunduğumuz yere doğru gelmişlerdi. Onları karşılamak için bedenimin üst tarafını kaldırdığımda Wendy ve Chen'in birbirlerini iterek çimlerin üstüne düştüler. Arkalarından onlara göre daha yavaş olan Jongin ise ıslak saçlarını arkaya doğru taradı ve aynı şeklide ıslak olan vücudunu örtmek için sepetlerin içinde havlu aradı. Bakışları kısa bir saniye için Kai'nin benim üstümdeki bacağına kaydığında, bulunduğumuz pozisyonun dışarıdan nasıl göründüğünü daha yeni fark etmiştim. Kai'nin karşı çıkmasına izin vermeden bacağını yere fırlattım ve kendimi toparlayarak oturur pozisyona geçtim. 

"Eee buz gibi suda yüzmek nasıl bir duygu?" sırıtarak sorduğumda, Chen kafasını yerden kaldırarak bana baktı. Neden bunu sorduğuma anlamayarak, "Biz her kış yüzmeye gideriz ki," dedi. Kafasını bir köpek gibi sallayarak saçlarındaki suyu etrafa saçmıştı. İyi ki bu sıra bize yakın değildi o sıra. 

Jongin havluyla üstünü kuruladıktan sonra temiz ve kuru kıyafetini üstüne geçirerek bana baktı. "Bir daha girdiğimizde sen de gel." Diğer havluyla da boynunu astığında işini bitirmiş ve diğer örtüye oturmuştu. Onu izlediğimin farkında olmasına rağmen gözlerini kaçırdığında, "Girersem hasta olurum," dedim biraz geç cevap vererek.

Kai yanımda yattığı yerden kıpırdandı. "Ben de sana seni ısıtabilirim dedim." Monoton sesini duyduğumda gözlerim birkaç kat büyümüştü. Jongin'den bakışlarımı ayırarak bize kısık gözle izleyen Kai'ye döndüm ve hala çıplak olan koluna sertçe avuç içimle vurdum. Bu sefer kesinlikle acımayacaktım. 

"Saçma sapan konuşmasana."

Kai benim telaşlı halime gözlerini devirmişti sadece. Her hangi bir garipliğin olmasına fırsat vermemek için aklıma gelen fikirle ayağa fırladım ve sepetlerin bulunduğu yere yürürken, "Acıkmışsınızdır artık her halde," dedim. Yiyecekleri koymak için her birini çıkartırken Jongin de bana yardım etmeye gelmişti. Onunla beraber hızlıca yerleştirdiğimizde kırmızı, büyük örtünün üstüne hepimiz kurulmuş ve acelemiz olmadan yemeye başlamıştık. Yemekleri hazırlayan Chen olduğu için beğendiğimizi söylediğimizde kendinden oldukça gurur duymuştu. Günde 100 kere yemeklerini beğendiğini söylesen de yine de her seferinde sanki ilk defa duyuyormuş gibi tepki veriyordu. Bu onu daha da sevimli yapan başka bir ayrıntıydı.

Hem yiyip hem de sohbet ederken konu bir şekilde onların küçüklük hallerine gelmişti. Wendy ve Chen bunun hakkında en ufak bir şey öğrenmek için ölüyormuş gibi görünüyorlardı. Ben de istediklerini vermek için dünden hazırmışım gibi hemen anlatmaya başlamıştım. "Ato şu an ki gibi hep uykucuydu!" dedim sitem edermiş gibi. "Jongin ve Kai'nin nelerden hoşlandığını, nelerden nefret ettiğini bilirken Ato hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordum. En geç çözdüğüm oydu çünkü uymaktan başka yaptığı şeyler oldukça azdı. Tabii bunu görmek için de başında falan beklemem gerekiyordu." Arkamızda yatan Ato buna karşılık cevap vermek için kuyruğunu bile oynatmaya gerek duymamıştı. "Jongin ve Kai de hep kavga ederdi, illa anlaşmazlık çıkardı o ikisi arasında. Onlar yüzünden çok yorulduğumu hatırlıyorum. Her yere koştururlardı paytak adımlarla."

Chen bu söylediğimi gülmüştü. "Aynı şimdi olduğunu gibi yani."

Jongin ve Kai sanki onlar hakkında konuşmuyormuşuz gibi davranıyorlardı ve bu da benim daha çok anlatmama teşvik ediyordu. Onların küçüklükleri hakkında konuşmayı ne kadar özlemiş olduğumu şu an anlıyorum. Büyük bir zevkle en yaramaz anlarından, en sevimli anlarından ve tabii ki daha çok duymak istedikleri en utanç verici anlarından da bahsetmeye başladım. Bir ara Kai, "yeter bence" diyerek araya girmeye çalışsa da bu oldukça güçsüz bir müdahaleydi. İkisi de sanki dinlemek istemiyormuş gibi davransalar da aslında tüm bunları duymak istediklerini biliyordum. Utanç verici anları bile!

Wendy, "Peki isimleri kim koydu, sen mi?" diye sorduğunda başımı salladım. "Jongin ve Ato'nun ismini ben koydum. Kai'nin ismini abim Suho koymuştu."

Kai bu söylediğime gözlerini devirmiş ve nefesinin altından, "Tam da adamına koydurtmuşsun," diye mırıldanmıştı. Sahte bir kızgınlıkla koluna vurdum. 

"Ne, yalan mı? Diğerlerine isim koyup bana niye koymadın ki."

Chen ağzına doldurduğu yemekle beraber etrafa, "Oooo ayrımcılık," diye bağırmış ve etrafa saçtığı kırıntıları önemsememişti. 

Kısa bir an için yüzümü buruşturmama neden olsa da sonrasında gülümseyerek onları izlemeye devam ettim. Bu sefer sohbet yerine herkes yemeklere konsantre olmayı tercih etmişti. Gözüm yine benden izin almayarak Jongin'in üzerinde durduğunda diğerlerine göre çok yemediğini fark ettim garip bir şekilde. Lokmalarını falan saymıyordum ama bir şekilde dikkatimi çekmişti işte. Bugün fazla sessizdi ve sabahtan beri yüzünde olan gülümsemesi artık oldukça yorgun ve zoraki görünüyordu. Sanki artık onu canlandıracak enerjiyi kendinde bulamıyormuş gibiydi. Son birkaç gündür de oldukça solgun ve yıpranmış görünüyordu zaten. Kalbim endişeyle burkuldu ve Jongin ile daha iyi ilgilenmediğim için kendime kızdım. Tüm bu değişime ayak uydurmak elbette onun için zor oluyordu. Ona yardım etmeye çalışırken belki de çok yanlış yolları kullanıyordum.

Kai'nin almak için uzandığı son sandviçi ondan önce davranarak kaptım ve Jongin'e uzattım. Kai'nin, "Ama o benimdi," diye söylenmesini tamamen görmezden gelmeye çalışmıştım. Jongin önce almak istememişti ama Kai'nin sızlanmasını duyunca gıcık bir gülümsemeyle ona bakmış ve ekmeği alıp yemeye başlamıştı.

Kai omzuyla omzuma vurdu ve gözlerimin onun üstünde durmasını sağlayarak, "Açım ben hala," dedi suratsız bir ifadeyle. Elimle meyve tabağını gösterdiğimde gözlerini devirdi ve biraz geriye çekilerek başını kucağıma atacak şekilde yine yerde uzandı. Çocukça tavrına ben de göz devirmek istesem de bunu yapmayarak meyve tabağından aldığım birkaç mandalinayı soymaya başladım. Tek tek onları ayırarak ağzına koyduğumda bu sefer itiraz etmeden ağzını açarak usulca yedi. Dudaklarımın köşesi yukarıya kıvrıldığında bu durumdan şikayet etme şansım da tamamen kaybolmuştu.

"Siz ne zamandan beri bu kadar yakınsınız?"

Kai'yi yedirmek için uzattığım elim havada asılı kalırken, "Ne?" sorusunun ağzımdan dökülmesine izin verdim. Wendy bizi temkinli bir şekilde izliyordu ve mavi gözleri merakla kavrulmuştu. 

"Sizi en son gördüğümde bu kadar yakın değildiniz, değil mi Chen sen de bir şey söyle."

Chen de Wendy gibi bize kısmış olduğu gözleriyle bakmaya başladığında kendimi büyük bir baskı altındaymış gibi hissetmiştim. Cüceler sanki yeni bir şey keşfetmiş gibi başlarını yavaşça sallamış ve ardından birbirlerine bakmışlardı. "Saçma sapan konuşmayın biz her zaman böyleydik," dedi kucağımdaki yatan kişi. En azından bu sefer sesi eskisi kadar rahat ve umursamaz değildi. 

"Hayır, böyle değildiniz oldukça eminim. Hatta sen, Sehun'un yanında bulunmaya tahammül bile edemiyormuş gibi davranıyordun," dedi Chen özellikle Kai'ye bakarak.

Wendy de başını hızlıca sallayarak onu onayladı. "Evet! Hatta kaybolmadan önce Sehun ile benim gülüşümü cadıya bile benzetmişti! Her şeyi öğrendikten sonra bu kadar çabuk değişmeniz tuhaf geldi gözümüze."

Chen bir an için Wendy'nin söylediğine şok içerisinde bakmış ve hiddetle tekrar Kai'ye dönmüştü. "Sehun'un gülüşünü nasıl cadıya benzetirsin?! Hadi sadece Wendy desen anlayacağım ama..." Bu cümlenin sonuyla beraber Wendy tarafından kafasına şaplak yemesi elbette kimse için şaşırtıcı olmadı. Onlar kendi aralarında yeni bir tartışmaya girdiklerinde, konunun kapandığını düşünerek tam rahatlayacaktım ki bu sefer atak hiç beklemediğim kişiden gelmişti. Tüm konuşma boyunca sessizce bizi dinleyen Jongin, bizim tarafa dönmüş ve bir yandan saçlarını düzeltirken, "Evet siz nasıl bu kadar yakınlaştınız?" diye sormuştu. 

Bir cevap talep ediyordu. Sesi ve tavrından bunu bilerek sorduğu belliydi ama nedenini anlayamıyordum. Sorusuyla beraber Chen ve Wendy de kavga etmeyi bırakmış ve tekrar odaklarının bizim üzerimizde durmasına neden olmuştu. Tüm gözlerinin bizi kafes içine almasıyla Kai daha fazla yatmaktan vazgeçerek eski pozisyonuna geri döndü. Kendim verebilecek bir cevap bulamadığımdan bu işi Kai'ye bırakmıştım. Onun mantıklı bir şey söyleyip konuyu tamamen kapatacağını düşünüyordum ama belli ki yanılmıştım.

Kai direkt Jongin'in gözlerine bakarak, "Sehun'a evlenme teklifi ettim ve o da kabul etmedi. Kalbim kırık olduğu için bana iyi davranmaya çalışıyor," dedi. 

Chen ve Wendy, Kai'nin dalga geçtiğini düşünerek burun kıvırdılar. Jongin ise hiçbir şey söylemeden Kai'ye bakmaya devam ediyordu. "Ben ciddiyim. Sehun, öyle olmadı mı?"

Ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek ağzımı bir iki kere açıp kapattım. Aptala dönmüş gibiydim ve Kai'yi öldürmek istiyordum. Rahatsızca yerimde kıpırdanarak kirpiklerimin altından onlara baktım. "Yani... öyle teklif gibi bir şey oldu ama— ama aramızın öncekine göre iyi olması bu yüzden değil. Gerçekten değil. Sadece birbirimizi... daha iyi anlamaya başladık o kadar. Ayrıca o kadar şey yaşadıktan sonra birbirimize nasıl davranmamızı bekliyorsunuz ki?" 

Hızlı hızlı kelimelerin dilimden çıkmasına izin verdiğimde, nefesimi tutarak onlardan bir cevap bekledim. Anlık derin bir sessizlik yaşanmıştı ve bu en fazla beş saniye sürmüş olsa bile bana dakikalar gibi yaşatmıştı. Bu tuhaf anın bozulmasını sağlayan Chen'in, "Neden Sehun'a evlenme teklifi ettin ki?" sorusu oldu. Kaşlarımı kaldırarak Kai'ye, hadi bunu da açıkla anlamında bakış attım. Aslında Kai'nin her şeyi olduğu gibi söylemeye hazır olduğunu biliyorum. Ona kalsa hiç umursamadan açıkça her şeyi anlatır ve diğerlerinin ne düşündüğünü umursamazdı. Ama benim telaşımın ve saklama çabamın farkındaydı. Her ne kadar böyle davranmam ona çok saçma gelmiş olsa da bu kararıma saygı duyarak bana yardımcı oluyordu. Tabii yardımcı olma şekli de asla kendinden ödün verdirtmeyen bir yoldan geçiyordu.

"Kai böyledir, bilmiyor musunuz? En güçlü insanın yanında olmaya bayılır." Jongin'in sert ve alaycı sözleri, hem Kai'yi o soruya cevap verdirtmekten kurtarmış hem de yeni bir kavganın fitilini ateşlemişti. Kai'nin yanımda gerginleştiğinin farkındaydım. Az önceki hali tamamen uçup gitmiş ve yerine yavaş yavaş sinirlenmeye başlayan bir Kai gelmişti. Jongin onun bu halini görmedi veya görmek istemedi çünkü sözleriyle saplamaya devam etmeyi tercih etmişti. 

"Hatırladığım kadarıyla Lexa'yla da böyleydin. Ona da evlenme teklifi ettin mi? Kai herkesle şansını denemeyi seviyor. Eski asıl kraliçemiz ile de yakındın aslında ama o sana biraz yaşlı gelmiştir. Sen genç ve güçlü seviyor—,"

Sözlerdeki ima çok güçlü ve iğrençti. Kai'nin yanımdan fırlayıp Jongin'in yakalarına yapışması aynı anda oldu. Gördüğüm manzaranın şokuyla bir an için ne yapacağımı bilemesem de, toparlanarak benim de ayağa kalkmam çok kısa süre içinde olmuştu. Kai'nin yüzü ve duruşu o kadar sert duruyordu ki sanki hiçbir güç onu bulunduğu pozisyondan ayıramaz, ayırmaya cesaret bile edemezdi. Kastığı çenesini kaldırdı, dişlerinin arasından konuşurken sesi dereden bile daha soğuk çıkmıştı. "Sen kim oluyorsun da benim hakkımda böyle konuşabiliyorsun?"

Jongin geri adım atmadı.

"Haklı değil miyim? Bize yaşattıkları onca şeyden sonra onların yanında bulunmuş olman midemi bulandırıyor."

Kai şaşırmış gözlerini büyüterek ona bakarken artık taşıdığı tek duygu öfke değildi. "Bilerek yanlarında durduğumu mu sanıyorsun sen? Hiç bir halt bilmiyordum ben Jongin! Bu aileyi korumak için elimden geleni yaptım."

"Bu aile?" sanki çok komik bir şey duymuş gibi güldü Jongin. Her zaman ki gülüşünün aksine bu ruhsuz ve alaycıydı. "Sen bizi hiçbir zaman aile olarak görmedin ki. Her zaman kaçmayı tercih ettin. Her zaman kendine yeni bir aile kurmayı tercih ettin! Ve eminim yataklarına girerek elinden geleni yapmışsındır bizi korumak için."

Bu sözlerin bende ne etki yarattığından emin değildim. Bu daha sonra üzerine düşüneceğim bir meseleydi. O an tüm ilgim tamamen bu sözler karşısında hem Kai'nin hem de Jongin'in nasıl etkilendiği üzerineydi. İkisi de kırgın görünüyordu. Birbirlerinden kopuk yaşadıkları hayat sandığımdan çok daha derin etkiliyordu onları. Yaralıydılar. Bunu daha önce de şahit olmuştum ama düzelebilecekleri düşünmüştüm belki, öyle olmasını dilemiştim. Yanılmıştım. Eğer benim yanımda büyümüş olsalardı böyle bir şey asla olmayacaktı, diyen zihnim tekrar bana aynı şekilde bağırdı.

Kai ellerini Jongin'in yakasından yavaşça çekti, bir adım ondan uzaklaştı. Her ne kadar ifadesiz görünmeye çalışsa da bunu başaramıyordu. Yüzünün altındaki tüm maskeler artık benim için saydamdan başka bir şey değillerdi. "Bunu söylemek istemedin," dedi. Kendinden emin bir şekilde söylemeye çalışsa da sonda bir soru olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Cevap bekler gibi Jongin'e bakıyor ve geri adım atmasını bekliyordu. Ama Jongin yine geri adım atmadı. Yutkunarak ona baktı ama hiçbir şekilde cevap vermedi. O da sinirliydi bir şeye karşı. Kai ile uğraşmak ve onun canını yakmak istemişti. Aslında söyledikleri tamamen ağzından sinirle çıkmış sözlerdi ama geri adım atacak cesareti o an o da kendinde bulamamış, bu yüzden de susmayı tercih etmişti şimdi.

Kai dudağını gergince yaladı ve sanki kendi kendine cevap veriyormuş gibi başını sallayarak arkasına döndü. Buradan gitmeye karar verdiğini anladığımda arkasından seslensem de beni dinlememiş ve hızlı adımlarla ormanda kaybolmuştu. İçimde arkasından gitmemi emreden sese karşı zorlukla direnerek Jongin'e döndüm. Sorunun ne olduğunu önce ona sormak daha mantıklıydı ama Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak daha ağzımı açamadan beni susturmuş, "Peşinden git," demişti sessiz ve eskisine göre daha sakin bir şekilde. "Şu an sana ihtiyacı var."

'Senin de ihtiyacın var,' demek isteyen tarafımı da bu sefer ben susturdum. Bu sadece işleri daha da çıkmazsa sürüklerdi şu an. Dudaklarımı birbirine sımsıkı bastırarak bir süre onu incelesem de, kararlı bir şekilde bana bakması en sonunda ayaklarımın Kai'nin gittiği yönde ilerlemesine neden oldu. Yaptığımız tercihlerin her zaman iki sonucu vardır, iyi ve kötü. Ama ben burada hiçbir iyi yan göremiyordum.


	42. Bölüm 40

Jongin'i dinleyerek Kai'yi bulmak için ormana girdiğimde, onu bulmam sandığımdan daha kolay olmuştu. Sadece içgüdülerimi takip ederek ormanın içinde dolaşmış ve ardından onu bir ağacın altında bulmuştum. Gözlerini boşluğa dikerek öylece otururken, geldiğimi hissetmesine rağmen yerinden kıpırdanmadı. Güneşten saklanarak kendini gölgelerin arasına hapsetmiş ve tüm karamsar bulutların üzerinde toplanmasını sağlamıştı. Derin bir nefes içime çekerek yanına oturdum. Onun gibi dizlerimi karnıma doğru çektim ve yüzümü dizime yasladım. Hiçbir şey söylemedim, sessizliğini paylaşarak istediği zamanı ona verdim. Kendini toparladığında benle konuşacağını biliyordum çünkü. Jongin ile kavga etmekten hoşlanmıyordu. Aynı şekilde Jongin'in de bu durumdan hiç mutlu olmadığına emindim. Birbirlerine karşı neden bu kadar agresif ve tahammülsüz olduklarını bile çözemiyordum. Eğer nedenini bilseydim bunu çözmek ve yoluna koymak için elimden geleni yapardım. Az önce yaşananlar sebepsiz bir tartışma değildi. Her ne kadar öyleymiş gibi görünse de altında bulmamı bekleyen gizli ve çok ciddi bir sebep yatıyordu. Ama yine de hiçbir sebep onların arasını bozacak kadar ciddi olamazdı benim gözümde.

Kai ona verdiğim süre sonunda kendini bana doğru yaslanmış ve bakışlarını benim üzerimde sabitlemişti. Bir süre sessizce birbirimize baktıktan sonra bana küçük bir gülümseme vererek, "Ne zaman yola çıkacağız?" diye sordu sesini olabildiğince kısık tutarak. Sorduğu soruya cevap vermedim, onun yerine "Jongin ile kavga etmenizden hoşlanmıyorum," dedim.

Gözleri 'ben de' derken dudaklarından dökülen kelimeler, "Onunla kavga etmek umurumda değil," olmuştu. Dik dik baktığımda bunu yemediğimi anladı ve cevap olarak sadece omuz silkmekle yetindi.

"Sorun ne?"

"Bir sorun yok."

"Kai..." Tekrar derin bir nefes burnumdan çekip verdim. "... aranızda bir sorun olduğu belli. Jongin normalde böyle şeyler söyleyecek bir çocuk değil. Onu tanıyorum. Sen de onu iyi tanıyorsun. Bu sorun her neyse hemen halletmeniz gerekiyor."

Gözleri yasladığı dizinden bana doğru birkaç saniye öylece baktı. Derin bakışlarının üstüme yıktığı ağırlık altında zorlukla direnirken söylediklerimi takmayarak, "Hep benim yanımda olacaksın, değil mi?" diye sordu bir anda. Vereceğim cevabı çok ciddi bir şekilde beklerken boğazımın kuruduğunu hissettim. Kalbimin atışını duyabiliyor muydu bilmiyorum ama ben oldukça sesli bir şekilde duyuyordum. Elimi yavaşça elinin üstüne koydum ve parmaklarımı onunkilere geçirirken bir an için yalan söylemeyi düşünmüştüm. 'Elbette, her zaman' demek istiyordum ama bu koca bir yalan olurdu. Ona yalan söylemek sanki bana yasakmış gibi geliyordu. İstesem bile söyleyemezmişim gibi. Bu yüzden söylemek istediğim şeye en yakın ifade bulup başımı salladım.

"Olmak için elimden geleni yapacağım."

Bu yalan sayılmazdı, değil mi?

Cevabım onu hem mutlu hem de mutsuz ederken kaşlarını çattı. "Yolumuza çıkan herkesi öldüreceğim Sehun, söz veriyorum."

"Önümüze kimse çıkamayacak, hepsi bizden korkacak çünkü. Yaptıklarımızdan ve yapabileceklerimizden ölümüne korkacaklar."

Gözlerini yere indirdi ve esmer ellerinin arasındaki beyaz elime baktı. Bakışları sanki tekrar boşluğa bakıyormuş gibi kayboluyordu. "İnsanlardan, elflerden, herkesten nefret ediyorum," diye mırıldandı tiksintiyle. "Bize yaptıklarının bedelini ödeyecekler. Ödemek zorundalar."

Parmaklarımı sıkarak ona destek vermeye çalıştım. Ne hissettiğini çok iyi biliyordum. Öncesinde zaten ırklarının geçmişi yüzünden insanlardan nefret edilmesi üzerine yetiştirilmişti. Kendi geçmişi de öğrenmesi sadece pastanın üzerine konan krema oldu. İçindeki ateşi söndürmeyi bilmediği için de onu alevlendirmekten başka bir çare göremiyordu. Benim de aradığım şey buldu. İntikam ve ateş. Yüzümü ona yaklaştırmadan önce fısıldadım: "Herkes hak ettiği cezayı alacak." Bunu inanarak söylemiş ve dudaklarımı yavaşça dudaklarına bastırarak zihninde gezinen tüm anıları yok etmeye çalışmıştım. Halbuki aynı şekilde dudaklarımla ona hafızası veren de bendim. Onu farkında olmadan lanetime ortak etmiştim ve şimdi de aynı şekilde yok etmeye çalışıyordum hiçbir işe yaramayacağını bilsem de. Anılarımız kafamızda yarattıkları odalarında sonsuza kadar bize ev sahipliği yapacak, kızgınlığımızı ve üzüntümüzü canlı tutmaya devam edecekti.

Kai de bunun farkında olarak dudaklarıma daha çok asılmış, öpüşüme sertçe karşılık vermişti. Alt dudağımı kendine hapsederek emerken farkında olmadan birbirimize söz veriyorduk. Bedeli ne olursa olsun bizi tekrar parçalamalarına asla izin vermeyecektik. Her şey yoluna girecekti evet ama bu yolun sonu bizi nereye götürecekti, işte onu bilmiyorduk. Çocukluğumda bulunduğumuz yerlerdeki insanların tanrılarına inanır ve onlar ne yaparsa aynısı yaparak kopyalardım. Dua o zamanlarda öğrendiğim bir kavramdı. Kendinden büyük güçlere inanarak onlara yardım edeceklerine zannediyorlardı. Ben de ilk başta inanmıştım ama sonra büyüdüm. Ve asıl gerçeğin, görünmeyen bir varlığa değil kendime inanmak olduğunun farkına vardım.

£££

Büyük demir kapı açıldığında kendimi biraz toparlayarak Kai ile beraber içeriye girdim. Tepedeki parmakların arasından içeriye sızan güneş, mahzenin birbirimizi görecek kadar aydınlanmasını sağlamıştı. Daha önceden söylediğim gibi Yixing'i biz gelmeden önce getirip Chanyeol'un yanına koymuşlardı ve ikisi de elleri arkadan bağlı bir şekilde bizi bekliyordu. Kapının gürültüyle açılmasına karşın gözlerini bize doğru çevirdiklerinde, yine orada hiçbir korku ya da tedirginlik bulamadım. Gördüğüm boşluk bana hem bir o kadar yabancı hem de bir o kadar tanıdıktı aslında.

Chanyeol dağılmış saç ve kıyafetlerine rağmen sanki bir toplantıdaymış gibi dimdik oturmuş ve nazik bir gülümseme yüzüne yerleştirerek, "Merhaba majesteleri," demişti. Sonra da bakışlarını yanımda dikilen Kai'ye çevirdi. "Ve sana da merhaba majestelerin favori ejderhası."

Kai bir şey söylemedi, sadece gözlerini karartarak dik dik bakmakla yetindi. Yanımızdaki muhafıza boştaki sandalyeyi işaret ettiğimde, biraz mesafe bırakarak Yixing ve Chanyeol'un önünde ve tam ikisinin ortasında kalacak şekilde sandalyeyi koydu. Bacak bacak üstüne atarak oturduğumda kaşlarımı kaldırmış ve beklenti içinde ikisine de bakmıştım. Yixing en son gördüğüm günün aksine biraz daha sessiz ve yorgun görünüyordu. Tüm o ukala ve kendini beğenmiş tavrını içine saklamayı karar vermiş olmalıydı. Belki de durumun ciddiyetini yeni yeni kavrıyordu.

"Beyler, bana anlatmak istediğiniz bir şey var mı?"

Chanyeol başını yan yatırarak, "Ne gibi?" diye sordu. Daha önceki tavrını hiç değiştirmeden sürdürmeye devam ediyordu.

"Halkınızın ve askerlerinizin yarısının nerede olduğunu söylemek gibi," dediğimde sanki bunu ilk defa benden duyuyormuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırmış ve "Hiçbir fikrim yok," demişti. Ve tabii ki yüzüne yine o aptal gülümsemeyi de eklemeyi unutmamıştı.

"Benle dalga geçebileceğini mi zannediyorsun?" Sesim beni bile şaşırtacak kadar sakin çıktığında gözlerinin içine baktım. "Onların şu an Kral Toprakları'nda olabileceklerini hiç düşünmediğimi falan mı zannettin?"

Gözlerindeki boşluk yavaşça kaybolmaya başladığında ayağa kalktım ve dibine kadar yürüdüm. Ellerimi sandalyenin kolluklarına koyarken yüzümü olabildiğince onunkine yaklaştırmıştım. "İnsanların arasında yaşayan Efler... belli olmasın diye yavaş yavaş bunu yapmak istediniz. Beklemediğiniz bir saldırı her ne kadar planınızı sekteye uğratsa da zaten çoğunu halletmiştiniz. Kral diye tahta oturttuğunuz çocuk, Baekhyun büyük ihtimal bunu biliyordur. Anlaşmanız böyle miydi? Tahta oturmasına yardımcı olmanın karşılığında onların arasında rahatça, kimliğinizi belli etmeden yaşamak? Belki de biraz zaman geçtikten ve sevgili kraliçeniz ilk çocuğuna sahip olduktan sonra Elf olduğunuzu saklamaya gerek duymayacaktınız. Zaten aralarına karışmış ve onlar tarafından benimsenmiş olacaktınız. Tarih tamamen değişecek ve artık kendinizi tüm dünyadan gizlemenize gerek kalmayacaktı. Değil mi?"

Gözlerini tek bir an bile kırpmadan bana bakmaya devam ederken, dudaklarını yavaşça oynatarak "Neden bahsettiğinizi anlamıyorum," dedi tekrar. Ama kalın ve boğuk sesi farkında olmadan daha sert çıkmıştı bu sefer. Gülümseyerek kollarımı çekip ondan biraz uzaklaştım.

"Güzel plan aslında. Zekice işlenmiş. Ama tek sorununuz taht asıl sahibine kavuştuğunda bunu yapamayacak olmanız. Bunu bildiğiniz için köpeklerinizi peşimize taktınız." Bakışlarımı kısa bir an bana sertçe bakan Yixing'e çevirip hemen ardından geri Chanyeol'a döndürdüm. "İşler istediğiniz gibi gitmeyecek. Bizi yok edemediniz. Beni öldüremediniz. Tüm bu ince işlenen planda beni küçümsemek yaptığınız en büyük hataydı."

Onu sinirlendirmiştim, büyük buz mavisi gözlerindeki çatırdamalar bana bunun haberini veriyordu. Dudaklarından çıkan soğuk kıkırdama beni olduğum yerde duraksamamı sağlarken, "Seni öldürmek?" dedi alayla. Tüm o nazik ve saygılı olma çabasını bir kenara bırakmış ve kartlarını açık oynamaya karar vermiş gibiydi.

"Sizi öldürmek isteseydim çoktan ölmüş olurdunuz."

Kai'nin arkamdan hırladığını duyduğumda elimi uzatıp koluna dokundum ve sakinleştirmek için hafifçe sıvazlayıp geri çektim. "Neden beni öldürmek istemeyesin ki? Yixing'i boşuna yanımıza göndermedin. Kim bilir yanımızda bulunan askerlerin kaçı elf di. Bizi yakından izlemek istediniz, düşmanınızı daha iyi tanımaya çalıştınız."

Söylediklerimi bir an için onaylayarak başını salladı. "Evet, öyle bir amacım vardı. Seni ve Suho'yu yakından tanımak istedim," dedi ve duraksadı. Gücünü toplamaya çalışıyormuş gibi derin bir nefes aldığında tekrar gözlerimin içine kararlı bir şekilde bakmıştı. "Kralımız seni ve abini öldürmek istedi. Daha çok küçüktünüz ama yine de en ufak bir tehdidin olmasını dahi istemedi. Tüm soyunuzu kurutma fikri ona cazip gelmişti. Sizi öldürmek için bana emir verdi. Adamlarımı toplayıp sizi öldürmek zorundaydım. Peki neden yapmadım biliyor musun?"

Cevap beklermiş gibi bana baktığında kaşlarımı daha derin çattım. "Neden?"

"Çünkü biz küçücük çocukları öldüren caniler değiliz. Her ne kadar o çocuklar büyüyüp ileride bize baş belası olma tehlikesi taşısa da. Sizin yaşamamızı istedim ve hayatımda ilk defa Kralıma yalan söyledim. Öldürdüğümü, artık öyle bir soyun kalmadığına dair yemin ettim. Bunun için kendimi daha sonra cezalandırsam bile içim rahattı, doğru bir şey yaptığımdan emindim."

"Peki Yixing—"

"Sizi öldürmemiş olmam peşinizi bırakacağım anlamına gelmiyor. Özellikle de yapabileceğiniz ufak bir hata yayılıp Kralım kulağına gitme tehlikesi taşırken. O yüzden biraz daha büyüdüğünüzde Yixing ve birkaç askeri yanınızda bulunması için gönderdim. Bana rapor veriyorlardı ve bizi etkilemeyecek şekilde size yardımcı oluyorlardı."

Sesinden yalan söylediğine dair bir şey arasam da sonuçsuz kalmıştı, doğru söylediğine inanmak istemesem de emindim. Gözleri ve ses tonu yalan söylemeyecek kadar ciddi ve kendine güveniyordu. En ufak bir kuşku taşımıyor, hikayesini mükemmelleştirmek için çaba içine girmiyordu. Birkaç saniye parmak uçlarımla gözlerimi ovup sandalyeme geri oturdum. Söyledikleri mantığımla uyuşurken, "Ejderhalar doğduğunda?" diye sordum. Kai arkamdan tekrar rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdanmıştı. Chanyeol ise benim ona inandığıma emin olunca omuzlarını rahatlatarak sandalyesine yaslandı.

"Beklemediğimiz bir şeydi. El Dorado'dan başka bir yerde artık ejderhalar var olamıyordu. Nesillerini tamamen kurutarak yeni bir başlangıç yapmışlardı. Bizi de buna inandırmışlardı ama sanırım mucizelerin önüne geçmek herkes için imkansız."

Anlamayarak gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. "O zaman niye beni ve ejderhaları öldürmek istemedin?" Onun yerinde olsam belki de ben öyle yapardım diye bir an için düşünsem de eski benin ne olursa olsun böyle bir şey yapmaya gönlü el vermeyeceğini biliyordum. Yeni ben ise... onu daha tam olarak tanımıyordum, ne kadar ileri gidebileceği benim için de tam bir gizemdi.

"Bilmiyorum." Derin bir iç çekti. Kendi de neden böyle bir şey yapmadığını düşünerek kızmıştı belki de o an. "O kadar sizi yaşatmaya odaklandıktan sonra öldürme fikrini kabullenemedim galiba... herkesin bir zayıf noktası yok mudur? Benim ki de, buydu."

"Bu yüzden de ejderhaları bizden koparmak istedin. Yixing, Suho'yu ikna ederek o aşağılık herife sattı. Tehdit de size göre ortadan kalkmış oldu böylece. Ama diğer ejderhaların da bundan haberdar olmasını engelleyemediniz ve işler çığırından çıktı?"

Soruma, "Evet," diyerek beni onaylayınca soğuk bir şekilde sırıttım. Tüm puzzle parçaları yerine oturmuş ve büyük resmi tamamlamıştı. Sinirliydim, en başından beri hayatımız kuklacılar tarafından oynatılmıştı. Bunu zaten biliyordum ama yine de bunları sözlere dökerek beni onaylaması daha farklı hissettirmişti. Kai'nin de şu an benim hissettiklerimin aynısını yaşadığını biliyordum ve ona sarılmak isteyen kollarımı yanlarımda tutmak için büyük mücadele etmem gerekmişti.

"Suho'yu neden kaçırdınız?" Her ne kadar cevabı artık bilsem de sormak zorundaydım. Bunu da gerçeği kavuşturmak için kelimelere dökülmesine ihtiyacım vardı.

Bu soruyu bekliyormuş gibi hafifçe gövdesini biraz öne itti. "Bizle olması için ona bir teklif sunduk. Seni öldürmesini istedim."

Kai içeriye girdiğimizden beri ilk defa konuştuğunda neredeyse yerimden fırlayacaktım. "Öldürme fikrine dayanamayan birine göre çok hızlı bir dönüş yapmışsın," dedi. Sesinden her hangi bir duygu çıkarmak zordu ama kendini tuttuğu çok belliydi. Sanki her an Chanyeol ya da Yixing'in üstüne atlayacakmış gibi hazır ol da bekliyordu.

Chanyeol gözlerini ilk defa benden çekerek arkamda duran Kai'nin üstünde sabitledi. Buz mavisi gözleri koyulaşarak sertleşmişti ve bu da onu normalinden biraz daha ürkütücü görünmesine neden olmuştu. Sivri çenesi kasılırken, "Her şeyin bir sınırı vardır," dedi. "Benim zayıf noktamın halkımı etkilemesine asla izin vermem. Asla."

Sandalyemden tekrar kalkarken, "Kralınız nerede şu an?" diye sordum. Halkın arasına karışarak kimliğini gizleyeceğini hiç sanmıyorum. Kızının yanında durma bahanesiyle belki de kalenin içine girmiştir. Ya da kimse bulmasın diye dünyanın çok farklı bir yerinde bile olabilirdi. Aklımda tüm olasılıklar sıralanırken, Chanyeol beni şaşırtarak bu sefer soruma cevap vermedi. Onun yerine gözlerini kısarak bir şeyi anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi bana baktı. Sanki merak ettiği bir şeye cevap arıyordu yüzümden. Bu hareketi ilgimi çekmişti ve bunun ne olduğunu merak ederek onu izlediğimde, "Neden Suho'nun bana verdiği cevabın ne olduğunu sormadın?" dedi.

"Anlamadım?"

"Suho'dan seni öldürmesini istediğimizi söyledim. Ama sen abinin, eşinin, ne cevap verdiğini sormadın. Bunun nedeni cevabı zaten bildiğin için mi yoksa umursamadığından mı?"

Beni ters köşe yapmış gibi gülümsemeye tekrar başladığında, dışarıdan nasıl gözüktüğümü bilmiyordum ama içimde yaşadığım duyguların tam olarak ne olduğundan haberim vardı. Yutkunmaya çakışarak zindanın içinde yürümeye başlamıştım farkında olmadan. Sormamam gerekiyordu. Bunun cevabı hiçbir şekilde umurumda olmamalıydı. Bu saatten sonra bunu öğrenmek bir fayda etmeyeceğini biliyordum. Biliyordum ama yine de dudaklarımı aralayarak, "Ne dedi?" diye sormaktan kendimi alıkoyamamıştım. Bu Chanyeol'a karşı kaybettiğin ilk sayıydı.

Chanyeol sanki bana acı çektirmek istiyormuş gibi uzunca bir süre gözlerime bakmış ve ardından omzunu silkmişti. "Seni öldürmeyeceğini söyledi," dedi ve beni nasıl etkileyeceğini çok iyi biliyormuşçasına konuşmaya devam etti. "Teklifimizi kesin bir dille reddetti. Bu yüzden biz de onu cezalandırmak zorunda kaldık. Eğer zaman geçerse belki fikrini değiştirir diye düşünmüştük ama o da o sıra senin gelip onu kurtaracağın hayallerini kuruyormuş."

Uzun süredir sessiz duran Yixing'in sahneye atlama anı tam da burasıydı. Yorgun gülümsemesini büyütmeye çalışarak, "O kırılma noktasını yaşarken yanındaydım. Bunu yaparken çok zevk aldığımı bilmeni isterim," dedi. Acı çektiğimi görmek için yanıp tutuşuyordu. Kai ona vurmak istese de benim otoritemin önüne geçmemek için geride durdu ve benden bir işaret beklemeye devam etti. Ama ben Yixing'in istediğini vermeyerek yüzümü ifadesiz tutmuş ve kendimi sakinleştirmeye çalışmıştım. Arkamdan birleştirdiğim ellerimle avuç içimi sımsıkı sıkarken bunlar sanki beni hiç etkilemiyormuş gibi davrandım. Bana yaptıkları atağa aynı şekilde karşılık vermek zorundaydım. Yavaş adımlarla tekrar Chanyeol'un önüne yürüdüm ve başını arkaya yaslayarak bana bakmasını sağladığımda, "Sevgili Kralına mektup yazacaksın," dedim. Neden bunu istediğimi anlamayarak dikkatlice baktığında da gülümsedim.

"Elf Kralından bahsetmiyorum. Sevgili Baekhyun'a benim tutsağım olduğunu ve tahtı acilen bırakması gerektiğini yazacaksın. Eğer tahtı kendi isteğiyle vermezse de almak için benim yola çıkacağımı, gelirken de yanımda büyük bir ordunun ve ejderhalarımın da olduğunu belirteceksin."

Chanyeol'un yüzü an ve an kararırken dişlerinin arasından tıslayarak, "Bunu yapmayacağım," dedi. O kadar net bir şekilde söylemişti ki sanki hiç kimse ona o lanet mektubu yazdıramazmış gibiydi. Elimle muhafıza işaret verdiğimde ikiletmeden kılıcını çıkardı ve bana uzattı. Sivri yanını boğazına tuttuğumda Chanyeol hala gözlerini kırpmadan bana bakıyor ve gözleriyle devam etmem için bana meydan okuyordu. İstediğim tepkiyi ondan almamış olsam da Yixing beni şaşırtarak beni yüzüstü bırakmamıştı. Kendini ileriye atmaya çalışarak can havliyle, "Sakın ona zarar vermeyi deneme bile!" diye bağırmış ve her kılıcı biraz daha boğazına bastırdığımda korkuyla kendini çözmeye çalışmıştı. Sonunda yapmam gereken atağı keşfetmenin mutluluğuyla kılıcı indirdim ve Yixing'e doğru yürümeye başladım.

Alt dudağımı ısırarak sırıttım. Yixing'in de zayıf bir noktası olabileceği hiç aklıma gelmemişti. Boştaki elimle saçına dokunduğumda hiddetle kendini çekmeye çalışsa da saçı sıkı bir şekilde elime dolanınca durmak zorunda kaldı. "Biricik komutanının canının yanmasını istemedin mi sen bakalım?" Benim alaycı konuşmam onun bana daha da pis bakışlar atmasına sebep olurken, Chanyeol'un boğuk ve kalın sesi daha başlamamış olan muhabbetimizi bir bıçak gibi kesti.

"Sence senin gelme ihtimaline karşı bir şey yapmadılar mı? Buna... hazırlanmadıklarını mı düşünüyorsun?"

Gözlerimi devirerek omzumun üstünden ona baktım. "Ne kadar hazırlanırsalar hazırlansınlar bir ejderhaya bile karşı çıkacak güçleri olmazken, ben bir ordu dolusu ejderhayı üstlerine salabilirim."

"Ejderhaların hepsini kontrol edemezsin. Evet sana sadık olup peşinden gelebilirler," dedi ve kısa bir an Kai'ye bakıp dudağının kenarıyla gülümsedi. "... ama sadece tek bir tanesinin binicisi olabilirsin."

'Yani?' anlamında tek kaşımı kaldırdığımda ifadesini bozmadan, "Diğerleri her tarafı ateşe verir," dedi çok normal bir sesle. Özellikle benim anlamamı istermiş gibi üstüne basa basa söylemişti. "Herkesi öldürebilirler Sehun, orada bulunan herkesi. Ve o an sen bunu kontrol edemeyebilirsin. Tün şehri yok ederler. O zaman kral olacağın ne bir halk olur ne de krallık."

Kai sinirle konuşmak için atak yapsa da onu elimle durdurdum. Yixing'in saçını kavrayan parmaklarım yavaşça ayrıldığında tüm bedenimi ona doğru döndürdüm. Söylediklerini ben de düşünmüştüm. Oraya tüm ejderhaları yığma gibi bir düşüncem hiçbir zaman olmamıştı. Sadece onları korkutmak için bunu yapabilirmişim izlenimi veriyordum ama Chanyeol bunu gerçekten yapabileceğimi düşünmüştü. Eğer durumlar istediğim gibi gitmezse gözümün hiçbir şeyi görmeyeceğinden emindi. Belki haklıydı, belki de haksız. Geçmişimizin bazı yönlerden pek parlak olmadığının farkındaydım ama ben atalarım gibi olmayacaktım, onların hatalarını tekrarlamayacaktım.

"Beni dinlemeyecek olan ejderhaları savaşa sokmayacak kadar aklı başında birisiyim ama yine de önerin için sağ ol."

"Ejderhaları oraya göndermek yapabileceğin en kötü strateji olur."

Bu sefer gülmem sesli bir şekilde olmuştu. Ağzım açık ona bakakalırken, "Yaa, nedenmiş o?" diye sordum. Espri tüm bedenimi sallandırarak gülmemi sağlamıştı fakat verdiği cevap bir an da her yeri buz kesti. Dudaklarımda ki gülüş hızlı bir şekilde solarken Kai ile göz göze geldim. Bana ellerinde tılsımlı bir borazan olduğundan bahsetti, isterlerse ejderhaları kontrol edebileceklerini. Sadece iki saniye duraksamış ve sol gözüm seğirirken mavi gözlerine bakmıştım. Beynim hızlı bir şekilde söylediklerini algılamaya çalışıyorken, "Yalan söylüyor," diye mırıldanmıştım Kai'ye doğru. Sesim iki farklı tonla aynı anda çıktığında bunu umursamadım. Chanyeol yalan söylüyordu. Başka bir açıklaması olamazdı. Vücudumdaki her bir parça diğer olasılığı deli gibi reddediyor ve kesinlikle kabullenmiyordu.

"Ben sadece olası büyük bir savaşın önüne geçmeye çalışıyorum. İnanıp inanmamak senin kararın ama savaş esnasında ejderhaların yarısı diğer tarafla hareket ederse oradan kimse sağ çıkamaz," dediğinde ise inanmak istemeyen tarafımla göz göze geldim bu sefer. Mahzenin içinde bir cevap arıyormuş gibi etrafa bakınsam da bu hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. Ne söyleyeceğimi karar vermeye çalışıyordum ama düşünceleri toplamak şu an için imkansız gibi bir şeydi. Benim sorguladığımı fark ettiğinde de daha çok bastırmaktan, üstüme gelmekten çekinmemişti.

"Ejderhalar büyüyle bağlantılıdır, bir tılsımla onları kendine bağlayacak bir şey keşfetmeleri seni bu kadar şaşırtmamalı."

İçimden ona kadar saydım. Mahzenin kirli kokusunu derince soludum ve ne yapmam gerektiğini bilerek kendimi toparlamaya çalıştım. "Mektubu yazacaksın," dedim. Her şeye rağmen ısrarcı olmam onu şaşırtmış olsa bile yüzünde bunu göstermemişti.

"Hayır."

"Son kararın mı?"

Sertçe başını salladığında, iki saniye Kai ile göz göze geldim. Bakışlarıyla devam etmemi söylüyordu; ileri gitmemi ve durmamamı. Elimle boynumun arkasına ovalarken kapının dışına doğru çıktığımda Kai de hızla arkamdan geldi. Büyüttüğü siyah gözleriyle bana bakarken, "Ne yapabilirim," diye fısıldadım hiddetle. "Adam yazmamakta kararlı, başka bir yol düşünmeliyiz."

Eliyle yüzünü sertçe sıvazladı ve hafif terlemiş saçlarını arkaya attığında bir şeylerin geleceğini görmemek için kör olmam gerekirdi.

"Yazmazsa öldüreceğimizi söyleriz."

"Kai... bunu zaten söyledim ve belli oluyor ki ölümü umursamayacak kadar gururlu."

"O zaman geriye tek bir şey kalıyor."

Ona daha ne olduğunu soramadan Kai çoktan içeriye girmişti bile. Chanyeol'un önünde durmuş ve "Hangi elini kullanıyorsun?" diye sormuştu.

Elf Komutanımız cevap vermeden önce yutkundu. "İkisini de."

"Hangi elinle kılıç tutarken daha rahatsın?"

Ne yapmaya çalıştığını hem ben hem de odadaki herkes anlamıştı ve Chanyeol da bu yüzden kendini güçlü göstermek için epey zorlaması gerekmişti. "Sol," dediğinde; Kai'ye, "Sağ el," dedim. En azından bir asker olarak diğer askere olan saygımı böyle gösterebilirdim. Bu saatten sonra Kai'yi durduramazdım ve belki de beni bu dertten kurtardığı için de gizliden gizliye minnet bile duyuyor olabilirdim.

Kai, Chanyeol'un arkasına geçti ve sağ elini çözüp onu sandalyenin kolluğuna sabitledi. Gözünü bile asla kırpmayan Chanyeol ilk defa bu sefer gözlerini yummuş ve her hangi bir ses çıkarmamak için dudaklarını sımsıkı kilitlemişti. Yixing, bugün Chanyeol'un zor durumlardaki sesi olmuş gibi bana ve Kai'ye hakaretler etmiş ve daha birçok şeyler söylemiş olsa da onu duymamaya çalışıyordum. Kai benden aldığı kılıcı Chanyeol'un sağ elinin üstünde hizaladı ve tutuşunu sertleştirdi.

Gözüm birkaç saniye sağ elinin üstündeki büyük ve şık yüzükte oyalanırken, "Eğer mektubu yazmayacaksan, Baekhyun'a ne kadar ciddi olduğumuzu ispat etmemiz gerekir değil mi?" dedim ruhsuz bir ses tonuyla ve aynı anda Kai de kılıcı hızlıca aşağıya indirdiğinde mahzende duyulan tek çığlık Yixing'in ki olmadı.

£££

Buraya gelirken aslında düşünmemiştim. Banyoda uzun bir süre banyo yapıp, üstümdeki kanların çıktığından kesin bir şekilde emin olduktan sona kendimi bir anda burada bulmuştum. Kapıyı zorlukla çaldığımda bir süre sonra odanın içindeki adım sesler bana doğru yaklaşmış ve tam o an ne yaptığımın farkına varmıştım. Geri dönme şansım bile olamadan kapı açıldı ve Jongin beni karşıladı. Yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeden benim gelmemi beklemediği belliydi. Ben de kendimi beklemiyordum zaten. Gülümsemeyecek çalışarak, "Sürpriz," dedim zoraki olduğu aşırı belli olan sesimle. Eğer sesim fazla çatlak ve boğuk çıkmasaydı her şey çok daha iyi olabilirdi belki. Kahve gözleri bir süre kırpıştırarak bana baksa da içeriye geçmem için kenara çekildi. Elimdeki içki şişeleri ve bardakları düşürmeden tutmayı becerebildiğim de kendimi direkt terasına atmış ve beton olan yere öylece oturmuştum. Arkamdan yavaşça gelip o da yanıma oturduğunda hızlıca koyduğum içki bardaklardan birini ona uzattım. Tereddütlü bakışlarla bir bana bir de bardağa bakıyordu ama elimi sallayınca uzatmadan almak zorunda kalmıştı.

"Neler oluyor?"

Omzumu silktim. "Bir şey olduğu yok."

Gözlerini bayarak bana baktığında içkimden koca bir yudum aldım. "Onların yanındaydık, anlattılar," dediğimde bu sefer kafasını anlayışla sallayarak kendi içkisinden içti o da.

"Ne oldu?"

Cevap vermeden önce derin bir nefes almak zorunda kaldım. "Kai, Chanyeol'un elini kesti."

Ufak bir sessizlik yaşandığında yumuşak bir ses tonuyla, "Konuşmak ister misin?" diye sordu. Bakışlarımı bardaktan ayırmadan hayır anlamında başımı iki yana salladım.

"Aslında onu öldürmemiş olmasına şaşırdım ben."

"Onları öldürmeye kafayı koymuştuk ama bazı şeyler hesaplarımıza uymadı.O da elini kesti hatta ben durdurmasam belki kolunu da kesebilirdi."

"Peki, Yixing?"

"Ona bir şey olmadı, şimdilik. Ama ölecek."

Bu konuda bir şey söylemek istese de geçen günkü gibi, bu sefer yorum yapmamayı tercih etmişti. İçkisinden yudum alarak kendini oyalarken havaya bakıyordu. "Sen de bizimle gelmeliydin," dedim. "Güzel, ateşli sohbetler ettik. Hatta Yixing beni oldukça şaşırttı bile."

Bana yandan bakış atarak güldü. "Orada olmamı istemezdiniz. Tüm planınızı batırırdım."

Bardağı taşıyan elimi havada sallayarak küçük bir kahkaha attım. "Emin ol senden önce bazılarımız bunu yapardı zaten." Gülüşüm kısa sürüp yerine tekrar iç çekişim devraldığında artık kendimi tamamen dipteymişim gibi hissediyordum. Birisi beni aşağıya doğru sürüklüyor, yukarı çıkmama kesinlikle izin vermiyordu. Jongin'e belli etmemeye çalışsam da elbette bu durumumu fark etmişti, biraz daha bana yaklaşarak hem istediğim kişisel alanı bana vermeye devam ettiriyor hem de bir şekilde beni güvende hissettirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Sehun... konuşmak iyi gelebilir." Alt dudağımı çiğneyerek ona baktığımda bana doğru dönmüştü. "Bu yüzden buraya gelmedin mi? Kai'ye gidebilirdin ama o da oradaydı, seninle birlikteydi. Sen, o an senle aynı duyguları paylaşmayan biriyle konuşma ihtiyacı hissediyorsun."

Bardağı boş bir yere bırakıp yere uzandım. Gökyüzündeki yıldızlara gözlerimi kısarak baktığımda manzara bu şekilde daha güzeldi. Yıldızların, bulutların gökyüzünde ne kadar güzel bir şekilde dağıldığına dair konuşabilirdim ama söyledikleri doğruydu. Haklı olmasına haklıydı ama yine de boğazımı düğümleyerek susmamı sağlayan nedenler de vardı. O nedenler boğulmamı, nefessiz kalmamı sağlarken oldukça acımasız davranıyorlardı. Hala bana beklentiyle bakmasına dayanamadığım da oldukça kısık bir sesle, "Bilmiyorum," dedim.

Kaşlarını bir an için çatacak gibi olsa da kendini toparlamıştı. "Bilmiyorsun?"

"Bilmiyorum. Sana bir sürü neden sıralayabilirim ama gerçekte neden böyle hissettiğimi bilmiyorum. Ruh halim o kadar değişken ki bazen kendime bile dayanamadığım oluyor."

"Depresyonda mısın?"

Kaşlarımı çattım, dudaklarımı 'hayır' demek için ayıracaktım ama sonra belki de öyle olduğumu ve bunu fark edemediğimi düşünerek itiraz etmekten vazgeçtim. Onun yerine, "Belki depresyondayımdır. Belki de deliriyorumdur. Aynı abim gibi ya da babam gibi. Ya da dedem, büyük dedem gibi," dedim ve öncekine göre çok daha kısık olan sesle ekledim. "O lanet sesi tekrar duyuyorum." Odamda duramayıp buraya gelmemin asıl nedeni aslında buydu. Bir asker olsam bile birine işkence etmek hiçbir zaman soğukkanlı bir şekilde yapabileceğim bir şey olmamıştı. Bunu izlemek de buna dahildi. Benim 'aptalca' olan duygusallığımdan ne kadar sıkıldığını söyleyen ses kulaklarımda çınlarken, daha fazla yalnız olmak istememiştim. Uzun zamandır onu duymamıştım, nereden çıkmıştı ki şimdi o? Belki de kafamdan hayal ediyordum her şeyi.

"Ses?"

"Önemli bir şey değil."

"Sehun..." Jongin yumuşak bir sesle ismi söylediğinde, bana yaklaşmak istiyormuş gibi hareketlense de kendini durdurarak bu sefer kaşlarının çatılmasına izin vermişti. Parmağının ucuyla burun kemerini sıktı ve kendini benim gibi yere atarak uzandı. "Sen delirmiyorsun."

"Nereden biliyorsun?"

"Sen sadece..." doğru kelimeleri bulmaya çalışıyormuş gibi duraksadığında gözlerinin hedefi olduğumu hissettim. "Bu hayata tutunmaya çalışıyorsun ama bu hayattan memnun değilsin. Memnun olmak için elinden gelini yapıyorsun belki de ama istediğin şey tam olarak bu değil. Sorumlulukların olduğunu zannediyorsun ama onlar ayak bileğine bağlanmış ve senin ilerlemeni engelleyen ağır zincirden başka bir şey değiller."

Yıldızlar sanki gözümde daha da büyürken zayıf bir sesle ona itiraz ettim. "Bu hayattan memnunum. Sizden memnunum."

"Benim bahsettiğim bu değil ve bunu sen de biliyorsun."

Yüzümü çevirmeden ona baktığımda kaşlarını kaldırarak bilmiş bir ifadeyle beni izliyordu. Bu konuda onunla aşık atamayacağımı fark ettiğimde, "Kai ile kavga etmenizden hiç hoşlanmıyorum," dedim. Kai bu konuyu fazla kurcalamamı engellemişti ama Jongin'in bunu yapmasını izin vermeyecektim.

Konunun değişmesinden hiç hoşlanmadığını belli ederek kaşlarını daha da derin çattı ve bu hareketi istediği şeye kavuşamamış küçük bir çocuğu andırmıştı. "Sen bu işe karışmasan iyi olur."

"Sanki bunu yapacakmışım gibi." Bu sefer yüzümü çevirerek bakışlarımı diktiğimde ağzının içini nefesle doldurup bıraktı. Özellikle benden kaçınarak tüm ilgisini gökyüzüne vermeden önce, "Kai ile birlikte olduğunuzu biliyorum," dedi ve beni şok içinde bırakmamışçasına rahatça yanımda uzanmaya devam etti.

"N-ne? Nasıl?"

Omzunu silkti. "Ne önemi var? Biliyorum işte."

"Ama..."

"Sehun bunun için size bir şey söyleyecek değilim. Bunun hakkım olmadığını gayet iyi biliyorum."

Hızla oturur pozisyonuna geçtiğimde hala tüm şaşkınlığı üzerimde taşımaya devam ediyordum. Nerede açık vermiştik? Çok mu belli etmiştik aramızda bir şeylerin değiştiğini? Bu kadar mı etrafımıza dikkat etmemiştik...

"Jongin tabii ki düşüncelerini söyleyebilirsin. Bunu saklama nedenimiz... benim saklama nedenim—"

Benim kelimelerle can çekiştiğimi fark ettiğinde, "Sehun, önemli değil. Bir nedenin elbette vardır," dedi anlayışlı ama aynı zamanda kırık olan bir gülümsemeyle beraber. Kalbimin neden bu gülümsemeyle beraber sancıyla sıkıştığını ilk başta anlayamadım. Belki yıldızların altında parlayan gözlerinde gördüğüm kırgınlıktı bunun cevabı. Belki de içindeki ejderhasının duyduğu hüznü tam içimde hissettiğim içindi. Benden saklamaya çalıştığı duygularını saklandıkları yerden yeni bulmuş olmanın verdiği bir bocalama ve şaşkınlık yaşadım o kısacık saniyelerde. Kai ile aramızdakileri gizleme konusunda bu kadar kararlı olmamın altında yatan gerçek nedeni o an aslında benim de yeni fark etmiş olmam aptal gibi hissetmemi sağlamıştı. Kör kalplerimiz sanki ışıkla yeni buluşuyor, etrafımızdaki her şeyin yeni farkında oluyordu.

"Özür dilerim," dedim fısıltıyla. Sesim çatlak ve bir o kadar da üzgün çıktığında bu onun da dikkatini çekmiş ve bana bakmasına neden olmuştu.

"Sehun, önemli olmadığını söyledim ya—"

"Özür dilerim."

Tekrar 'önemli olmadığını' söylemeye hazırlanıyordu ama yakaladığı bir başka ayrıntıyla dudaklarını kapatmış ve yüzümü sessiz geçen birkaç dakika boyunca incelemişti. Hava, akşamın getirdiği soğuklukla beraber esse bile ben Jongin'in yüzünde var olmaya başlamış ifadeyle üşümeye başlamıştım. Tenim bir buzun içinde sıkışıp kalmış gibi titredi. Jongin ise kendi kendine başına salladı, yarım ağız gülümsemeye çalışsa da bu da başarısız oldu.

"Anladın." Sesi benle değil de daha çok kendi kendine konuşuyormuş gibi çıkmıştı. Her hangi bir şey söylememe izin vermeden oturma pozisyona geçti ve "Sakın özür dileme tekrar," dedi kızgın bir şekilde. Bu kızgınlığının bana karşı değil kendine olduğunu görebiliyordum. Şu an kendine deli gibi kızgındı. Kalkmak için ayaklandığında telaşla bileğini tutarak onu hemen engelledim. "Ben bilmiyordum..." diye başladığım cümlemin aslında söylenmesi gereken en son şey olduğunu ağzımdan çıktığı o an anlamıştım.

Vücudu dokunuşumun altında daha da gerginleşirken, önce bileğini tutan elime daha sonra yavaşça başını kaldırarak gözlerime baktıktan sonra bana son kez bir iyilik yapıyormuş gibi kalkmaktan vazgeçmiş ve geri oturmuştu. Omuzlarını düşürerek, "Bilmemen gerekiyordu zaten," dedi bu sefer diğerlerinin aksine yorgun bir sesle. Uzun zamandır taşıdığı ağırlığı sonunda bıraktığında fark ettiği yorgunluk onu da şaşırtmıştı. Benim gibi o da ruhsal yorgunluğun üstesinden gelmeye çalışıyordu. Ona bununla ilgili sorular sormak istesem de ona karşı büyük bir haksızlık olurdu. Zaten bilmeden onu yeterince yaralamışken daha fazlasına göz yumamazdım. Bu yüzden bunun yerine, "Kai ile aranız bu yüzden mi bozuktu?" diye sordum çekingen bir şekilde. Gözlerini kaçırdı ve cevap vermeyerek beni onaylamış oldu. Bana göre olan o 'önemsiz meselenin' aslında ben olduğum gerçeği ile nasıl davranmam gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Kalp atışlarım ritmini kaybederek göğsümde sıkışıyor, bana baskı uyguluyordu. Sanki nefes almak bile çok zor bir eylemdi benim için.

"Jongin, ben— seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun, değil mi? Seni üzmek hiçbir zaman istemedim. Ben..."

"Beni seviyorsun ama Kai'yi sevdiğin gibi değil. Onu gördüğün şekilde beni görmüyorsun. Görseydin eğer belki çok daha önce anlardın sana olan sevgimin farklılığını. Çok daha önce fark ederdin sana nasıl baktığımı, değil mi?"

Sözlerini sert bir şekilde söylememişti, aksine sanki kırık bir vazonun parçaları dağılmasın diye tutmaya çalışıyormuş gibi oldukça yumuşak bir şekilde çıkmıştı ağzından. Gözlerim yanmaya başladığında dilimin ucunu ısırmaya çalıştım. Ona itiraz etmek istiyordum, haksız olduğunu söylemek. Ama neye itiraz edebilir ya da haksız olduğunu söyleyebilirdim ki? Onu seviyordum ama bu sevgiyi Kai'ye duyduğum sevgiyle karşılaştırmam yanlış olurdu. İkisine de hissettiklerim hem bir o kadar farklı hem de bir o kadar aynıydı aslında. Biri diğerine göre az değildi, sadece farklı yönlere sahipti ve ben Jongin için hissettiğim sevgisinin nasıl bir şey olduğunu çözecek ve bunun üzerine düşünecek zamanım hiç olmamıştı. Çünkü Jongin'in bana karşı farklı bir şeyler hissedebileceği ihtimalini bir kez olsun aklımdan dahi geçirmemiştim. Kai ile bu durum farklıydı. Kai bana çok önceden tek bir kelime bile etmezken, hatta bana yakın davranmadığı halde aramızdaki şeyin farklı olduğunu biliyordum. Kendime dahi bunu söylemesem bile gizliden gizliye hissetmiştim. Kai de bunu biliyordu. O yüzden duygularını hep en uç noktalarda yaşamıştı. Benden nefret etmeye çalıştığı zamanlarda tepkileri nasıl aşırıysa şu an da belki aynı şey geçerliydi. Ve ben Kai'ye karşı hissettiğim o garip çekimin bir benzerini Jongin'e karşı hissetmediğime oldukça emindim, en azından bu konuda kesin konuşabilirdim.

Bir şey söyleyemediğim de benim gibi onunda gözleri dolmuştu ve midem bu görüntüyle daha çok kasıldı. Bana fark ettirmemek için başını tam tersi yöne çevirip parmak uçlarını gözlerine bastırsa da bunun için geç kalmıştı. Bir süre öylece durup kendini toparlamaya çalışırken ona rahatsız etmedim. Zaten benim de kendimi toparlamaya ihtiyacım vardı ama o an için bunu yapmak imkansızmış gibi görünmüştü. Gülümsemeye çalışarak yüzünü bana doğru çevirdiğinde, bunu ona yaşattığım için kendimi hep suçlu hissedecektim. Şimdi ona kendimin bile çözemediğim duygularımı ona anlatmaya kalkışırsam sadece kafasını karıştırmış olacaktım ve belki de onu boş ümitlerle umutlandırmaya devam edecektim. Jongin bunların hiçbirini hak etmiyordu. Jongin, onu seven ve koşulsuz sevgisini yalnızca ona verecek birisinin yanında durmasını hak ediyor. Jongin benden çok daha iyi birisini hak ediyor.

Dizlerimin üstüne yükselip ona sımsıkı sarıldım. Kendini geri çekmemişti, aksine yüzünü boynuma gömüp kollarıyla belime sımsıkı sarılırken kendini bana bastırdı ama ejderhası her zaman olduğu gibi dokunuşumla sakinleşmemişti bu sefer. Hatta Jongin'e bunu yaşattığım için benden nefret etti, aynı benim kendimden nefret ettiğim gibi.


	43. Bölüm 41

Gözlerimi açtığımda saat daha çok erkendi, güneş daha ufuktan görülmemişti bile. Genişçe esnedim ve omuzlarım ile sırtımın kaskatı kesilmiş kaslarının ağrısıyla yüzümü buruşturdum. Uyku sersemliğiyle bir an için nerede olduğumu çözmek için etrafıma bakınsam da hatırlamam çok uzun sürmemişti. Dün gece durduğumuz terasta farkında olmadan uyuyakalmıştık ve artık havanın buz gibi soğuğunu iliklerime kadar hissedebiliyordum. Jongin'in göğsünde yatıyor olsam da onun sıcaklığı bile artık fayda etmemişti. Yüzümü hafifçe kaldırarak hala gözleri kapalı olan yüzüne baktım. Huzursuz bir uykunun içinde olduğu belliydi. Nefes alışları derin ve düzenli olsa da kaşları dün gecenin izlerini taşıyarak çatık ve yanaklarında da kurumuş göz yaşlarının izleri bulunuyordu. Bakışlarım bir süre gördüğü manzarada oyalanırken, saçlarına uzanıp okşadım. Yumuşak kahve saçları parmaklarımın arasında nazikçe kayarken, huylanarak hafifçe yerinden kıpırdanmış ama yine de tam olarak uyanmamıştı.

"Jongin..." Fazla pütürlü olan sesimi duyunca boğazımı temizleyerek gidermeye çalıştım. Kesinlikle hasta olacaktım. "Hadi uyan, yatağına geç."

Yüzünü buruşturarak gözlerini yavaşça açtığında, bulunduğu yerden hiç rahatsız değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Sanki her an tekrar uykuya geri dönecek ve birileri onu rahatsız edene kadar da kesintisiz bir şekilde uyumaya devam edecekti. Göğsünden kalkıp ayağa fırladığımda bir an için başım dönecek gibi olsa da kendimi çabuk toparladım. Dün gece hem içkiyi fazla kaçırmış hem de duygusal olarak çökmüştüm ve bu da başıma sanki çivi çakılıyormuş gibi ağrımasına neden olmuştu. Elimi Jongin'e doğru uzattığımda hala uyku sersemliğiyle etrafa boş boş bakınıyordu. Bir an için tekrar uyuyormuş gibi dursa da sonunda uzattığım elimi tutarak ayağı kalkmış ve yatağına doğru paytak adımlarla ilerlemişti. Kendini yüzüstü yatağın ucuna bıraktığında, sessiz olmaya özen göstererek yanına eğildiğim ve özenle saçını kulağının arkasına attım. Farkında olmadan kendimi tekrar uyuyan yüzünü incelerken bulduğumda, yanağına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurmaktan kendimi geri tutamamıştım. Etrafımdaki herkese zarar veriyordum, bir şekilde onların canını yakacak bir şeyler yapıp duruyordum ve şimdi de ona nasıl davranmam gerektiğinden bile emin değildim. Hangisi daha çok işe yarardı? Hangisi acısını daha çok hafifletirdi? Birisini sevmek, dünyanın en güzel şeyi olduğu kadar aynı zamanda en kötü lanetti. Seni istemediğin bir kafese tıkar ama anahtarı da avucunun içine bırakırdı. Anahtar sende olmasına rağmen yine de sen dışarı çıkmak istemezdin, istesen bile bunu yapacak cesaretin olmazdı.

Jongin'in o kafesten çıkması belki biraz zaman alacak, belki de umduğumdan daha kısa sürecekti.

"İyi geceler." Kulağına usulca fısıldadım, tekrar uyduğundan emin olduğumda yanından uzaklaşarak odadan çıktım.

Kendi odama gidene kadar kafam darmadağındı ve ben düşüncelerimi toplamak için de hiçbir çaba sarf etmiyordum. Bu yüzden o kadar dalgındım ki yolu bitirip odaya girdiğimin ve yatağımda uzanan bedenin farkında bile olmamıştım. Alacakaranlığın hakim olduğu odada korkarak yerimden hafifçe sıçradığımda, Kai pozisyonunu hiç bozmadan bana bakmaya devam ediyordu. Ellerini kafasının arkasına yerleştirmiş, üstü çıplak bir şekilde örtüleri açılmamış yatağın ortasında yatıyordu. Gece hiç uyumadığını hafif kızarmış gözleri ve yorgun yüzü açıkça söylerken, "Tüm gece burada mıydın?" diye sordum sessizce. Kalbim hala korktuğum için fazlasıyla hızlı atıyordu.

Gözleri bir an olsun üstümden ayrılmazken başını salladı. "Sen neredeydin?"

Aslında cevabı biliyordu ama yine de sorarak cevabı benden de duymak istemişti. Derin bir nefes içime çekerek üstümdeki kıyafetleri çıkarmaya başladım. "Jongin'in odasında."

"Tüm gece?"

"Evet."

Çıkardığım kıyafetleri sandalyenin üstüne atıp dolaba yöneldiğimde yüzünü görmesem bile nasıl olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordum. Sanki gözümün önündeymiş gibi yüzünün nasıl kasıldığını ve çenesini sıkarak dişlerini birbirine geçirdiği hayal etmek hiç zor değildi. Hızlıca rahat bir şeyleri üstüme geçirip ona döndüğümde, Kai artık yatakta uzanmıyordu. Ayağa kalkmış, karanlıkta parlayan siyah gözlerini bana dikmişti.

"Neden?" diye sorduğunda yüzümü sıvazladım. Bu konuşmayı bu saatte yapmaya hiç niyetim yoktu. O yüzden kısaca, "Konuştuk" dedim ve yatağa doğru yürümeye çalıştım. Çalıştım çünkü Kai cevabından memnun olmadığını açıkça belli etmeyi tercih ederek bana yaklaşmış ve kolumdan tutarak yatağa girmemi engellemişti. O kadar yorgundum ki kolumu çekmek için mücadeleye bile girişmedim. Nasıl hissettiğimi gözlerimle anlatmayı tercih ederek sessizce ona baktığımda, Kai ya görmek istemedi ya da gerçekten de fark etmedi.

"Tüm gece mi konuştunuz?"

"Ne söylememi bekliyorsun? Jongin ile ilk defa geceyi geçirmiyorum sonuçta."

Uykusuzluktan cam gibi parlayan siyah irislerini kısarak bana derin bir şekilde baktığında, "Bu hoşuma gitmiyor," dedi. Sesini kontrol etmeye çalıştığı belliydi ve o an Jongin'in duygularından haberdar olduğunu tekrar hatırladım. Kolumu hızla çektiğimde bana engel olmadı bu sefer. Yorgundum, sinirliydim ve yıpranmıştım. Tüm bunlar birleşince kendime hakim olmak çok zordu.

"Senin hoşuna gitmiyor diye Jongin ile arama mesafe koymayacağım. Bunu benden isteyemezsin," dedim dişlerimin arasından. Derin bir nefes alarak kendimi sakinleştirmeye çalışmıştım ama Kai bu konuda azıcık bile olsun bana yardımcı olmuyordu.

"Jongin ile arana mesafe koy demiyorum ama bazı sınırlar çizebilirsin mesela."

"Neden öyle bir şey yapayım?"

"Çünkü..." Söyleyeceği şey her neyse kendini durdurdu ve yüzünü başka bir tarafa çevirip benim gibi derin bir nefes aldı. Devam etmesini beklesem de öyle bir niyetinin olmadığını sessizliğiyle anladığımda, tek kaşımı kaldırdım ve onun yerine aslında söylemeyi planladığı sözlerin benim ağzımdan çıkmasına izin verdim: "Çünkü Jongin'in bana aşık olduğunu biliyorsun. Bu yüzden onunla fazla yakın olmamı istemiyorsun. Bu yüzden onunla aranız bozuk."

Yüzünü yavaşça bana doğru çevirdiğinde oldukça ifadesizdi ve o an tekrardan bu halinden neden hiç hoşlanmadığımı anımsadım. Mutlu, kızgın ya da üzgün olması fark etmez Kai duygularını belli ettiği sürece ona nasıl yaklaşmam gerektiğini biliyordum. Ona ulaşmam çok daha kolay oluyordu. Ama ne zaman kendini tekrardan buz dağların arkasına saklasa, o dağı aşmak benim için imkansız hale geliyordu. Bu yüzden istemeden de olsa ilk pes eden ben oldum, ellerimi her iki koluna koyarak daha yumuşak bir sesle, "Kai... bu yüzden sorun çıkartman sence de bencillik değil mi?" dedim dikkatli bir şekilde. Bu şekilde yumuşacağını sanmıştım.

Her iki kaşını da kaldırdı. "Bencillik?" Hayır, yumuşamamıştı.

"Tamam, özür dilerim yanlış kelime kullandım ama Jongin ile eskisi gibi olmaya devam edeceğim. Bunu değiştiremezsin. Hatta bu yüzden Jongin ile aranız bozuk olması bile saçma, ne olursa olsun kardeşsiniz siz."

"Olayları kendi tarafından bakarken konuşmak kolay olmalı."

Kai ukala bir şekilde konuşarak beni kavga etmemiz için teşvik ediyordu ve bunu bilmeme rağmen onun istediği olmasına izin verdim.Tüm sakin olma çabam bir anda beni terk etmiş ve yerine alevlenmeye başlamış bir Sehun'u geride bırakmıştı. "Herkesin benden bir şeyler beklemesinden çok sıkıldım!" dedim sesimi birkaç ton yükselterek. "Artık kendim için yapmak istiyorum ne yapacaksam."

Kai patlamaya hazır olduğumu görmesine rağmen geri adım atmaması şaşırtmadı beni. Aksine üstüme daha çok giderek yüzünü bana yaklaştırmadan önce, "Ne yapmak istiyorsun?" diye sordu, kalın ve aynı zamanda olan boğuk sesi biraz daha karanlık çıkmıştı. Tüm o ifadesiz ifadesi dağılınca daha iyi hissettim. Ben ne kadar huysuz ve sinirliysem şimdi o da en az benim kadar huysuz ve sinirliydi, bu öncekine göre daha iyiydi. Ama yine de sözlerimi istediği gibi anladığı için gözlerimi devirmekten kendimi alamadım. "Kimseye hesap vermek istemiyorum." Bunu anlamak bu kadar zor muydu? Ya ben kendimi anlatmakta kötüydüm ya da Kai anlamamakta.

"Seni rahat bırakmamı istiyorsan bunu açıkça söyleyebilirsin Sehun," dedi iğneleyici bir tonda.

"Ben öyle mi dedim şimdi?"

"Ne demek istedin o zaman?"

Bu saçmalık için gerçekten fazlasıyla yorgun ve uykusuzdum. Bedenim rahat bir uyku çekmem için bana yalvarıyordu ve ayrıca şu an ne söylersek söyleyelim birbirimizi anlamamaya devam edecektik. O yüzden kızgın olmama rağmen daha fazla uzatmamak adına tekrar yatağıma girmeye çalıştığımda, en azından bu sefer izin vereceğini düşünmüştüm. Onun da bu kavga için saatin fazla erken olduğunu sonunda fark edeceğini zannetmiştim ama Kai beni tekrar durdurarak tamamen yanlış düşündüğümü tekrar gösterdi. Parmakları bu sefer öncekine göre daha sert kolumu sıkarken kaşlarımı çatarak ona baktım. Burnu neredeyse burnuma değecek kadar yaklaştırdığında, "Böyle davranarak ona daha çok umut verdiğinin farkından değil misin?" diye sordu yavaşça. Zorlukla nefes almaya çalışarak dudaklarımı aralamış olsam da o an için bu imkansız gibi gelmişti. Gözlerim istemsiz koyu pembe olan dudaklarına kaydığında kendimi çabuk toparlayarak tekrar gözlerinin içine baktım. Kai kendini durdurmamakta kararlıydı ve bunu sözleriyle belli etmekten de geri durmadı.

"Ya da zaten istediğin budur... her ikimize birden sahip olmak."

Gözlerim şaşkınlıkla büyürken bir an için yanlış duyduğumu zannetmiştim. Birkaç saniye öylece ona bakarken midem şiddetle kasıldı ve ben ne yapacağımı bilemedim. Kai'nin böyle bir şeyi düşüneceğini bile tahmin etmemiştim, benim hakkımda bu kadar sığ bir şekilde konuşması beni hem öncekinden daha fazla kızdırmış hem de hayal kırklığına uğratmıştı. Alt dudağımı sertçe ısırarak boğazımda dizilen kelimeleri yuttuğum da, Kai'nin kolumdaki parmakları kendi gibi hızla çekilmiş ve saçını gerginlikle dağıtmıştı.

"Bak... aslında—-"

"Çık odadan," dediğimde cümlesini yarıda kesti ve duraksayarak bana baktı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak bir süre beni incelemişti. Sanki ne dediğimi daha yeni anlıyormuş gibi tekrar bana yaklaşmaya çalıştığında, geriye kaçtım ve bir parmağımla kapıyı göstererek bağırdım. "Senin yersiz kıskançlığınla uğraşmayacağım Kai, çık odadan!"

Kendine kendine başını sallayarak kapıya yöneldiğinde nefesimi tutmuş ve yine hiçbir şey düşünmemeye çalışmıştım. Ama Kai yarı yolda dönerek tekrar üstüme yürüdüğünde gözlerinde fark ettiğim şey, o an tekrar bağırmamı engelleyen tek şeydi. Eskisi gibi olmasa da yine de bana fazla yakın bir şekilde durdu ve sesini oldukça alçak tonda tutarak, "Ben bir başkasıyla aynı senin Jongin ile olduğun gibi yakın olsaydım, ne hissederdin?" diye sordu. Cevap vermeden gözlerinin içine baktığımda, alt dudağı yaladı ve cevap vermem için biraz daha bekledi. O an sessiz odada sadece ikimizin nefes alışları ve bir de benim kalbimin ritmi yankılanıyordu.

Bu sefer sinirle değil de daha sakin bir kafayla düşünebildiğimde, Kai'nin haklı olduğu bir taraf olduğunu anlayabiliyordum ama genel olarak konuya baktığımızda kesinlikle haksızdı. Üçünün de hayatta olması sebebi bendim, onlarla aramdaki bağ çok daha farklı ve özeldi. Onları ellerinde büyütmüştüm ben. Ve şu anda da aramızdaki bağ sağlam bir şekilde durmaya devam ediyordu her ne kadar eskisi gibi duygularımız aynı yönde gitmese de. Bunu kıyaslama yapmak saçmaydı, hem de çok. Kai de bunun ne kadar saçma olduğunu biliyordu, bildiğine emindim ama duyduğu kıskançlık düzgün düşünebilmesine engel oluyordu. Kai ile aramızdakileri hiçbir zaman sözlere dökmemiştik, birbirimizi anladığımızı sandığımız için buna gerek duymamıştık. Benim Kai'ye ihtiyacım vardı ve Kai'nin de bana. Bunu kelimelere de dökmek yerine sürekli birbirimizin yanında olacağına dair sözler vermiş, bedenlerimizin duyduğu yakınlaşma ihtiyacını garipsememiştik. Hiçbir şeyi garipsemeden çabucak kabullenişimiz tuhaftı ama tuhaflık bile bize normal gelmişti. Hislerimin derinliğinin farkındaydım. Bunu daha önce de sorgulamıştım ve sorguladıkça bu beni korkutmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Kai de mi böyle hissediyor, diye çok düşünmüştüm. Onun bahanelerini bilmiyordum. Belki de bu 'şey' yalnızca bana oluyordur demiştim kendime ama şu an Kai'nin kıskanması, kendini tehdit altında hissetmesi bana tekrardan 'acaba' diye düşünmemi sağladı. Bu 'şey' yalnızca bana olmayabilirdi. Bu yüzden Kai de benim gibi buna karşı nasıl tavır takınması gerektiğinden bile emin değildi. Hırçınlığı da bu yüzdendi ya zaten. Ve eğer Kai de böyle hissediyorsa bile bunun bizi ne kadar ileri götüreceğinden emin değildim. Sanki bu bataklık gibi bir şeydi. İlerlemeye, çıkmaya çalıştıkça daha çok batıyorduk dibe. Ve bu sorunu çözmek için zamana bırakmam belki de verdiğim en iyi karar değildi.

Hala benden bir cevap beklediğini fark ettiğimde, ona hiçbir şey söylemeden yatağa döndüm. Beni izleyen bakışları altında yatağın kalın örtüsünü kaldırmış ve içine girmiştim. Rahat bir pozisyonla yerleştiğimde ona bakarak yatağın diğer boştaki tarafını vurarak onu çağırdım, sanki az önce onu odadan kovan beni değilmişim gibi. Bu tavrıma az önce onu odadan kovmamdan daha çok şaşırmıştı haklı olarak. Ben de kendime şaşkındım, Kai'nin gitmesini istiyordum çünkü bunu hak etmişti ama odadan ayrılmasını görmekten, bana arkasını çevirmesinden nefret ediyordum. Bu yüzden ben git desem bile gitmemeliydi. Bataklık bizi daha çok içine çekmeye devam etti.

O olduğu yerde durarak bir bana bir de yatağa bakarken bir an için gideceğini sanmış ve bu düşünce bu sefer kalbimin başla bir korkuyla kasılmasını sağlamıştı. Birkaç saniye süren kararsızlık sonunda Kai yatağın diğer tarafına yönelerek benim gibi örtüyü kaldırıp içine girdi. Bu rahat bir nefes almamı sağladığında vakit kaybetmeden ona yaklaşıp kafamı göğsüne koydum. Yanağımın altındaki teni sıcacıktı ve kalp atışı kulağımda bir ninniymiş gibi yankılanıyordu. Hatta kalbinin biraz fazla hızlı atması gülümsememe bile neden oldu. Göğsüne soğuk dudaklarımı bastırdığımda inadına son vererek kolunu kaldırmış ve ensemden geçirerek beni kollarının arasına hapsetmişti. Zihnim bir an için bana ihanet ederek onun ve Jongin'in kokusunu birbirleriyle karşılaştırmıştı.

"Üçünüzü de bedenimde bir imza gibi taşıdığım sürece, onları kıskanmana gerek yok." Fısıltıyla son kez konuştuğumda alnımda sıcak dudaklarının baskısını hissettim. Bir süre dudaklarını orada oyalayarak derin bir nefes içine çektiğinde, uyumam için daha fazla bir şey sormamıştı.

Belki ben sandığımdan daha da çok bencildim ve Kai haklıydı. Jongin'in duygularını belki de fark etmiştim ama kör olmayı, sanki hiç fark etmemiş gibi davranmayı seçmiştim. Bunu o kadar iyi yapmıştım ki benim bile kendimden haberim olmamıştı. Bu yüzden onu yanımda tutarken hiç rahatsız olmamış, suçluluk duymamıştım. Ve şimdi her şey açığa çıkmış olmasına rağmen hala da öyle davranmaya çalışıyordum. Jongin'i hak etmediğimi düşünmeme rağmen onu yanımda aynı şekilde tutmak için her şeyi yapmaya hazırdım. Onun istediği şekilde sevemesem bile, benim istediğim şekilde olan sevgimi ona vermeye zorluyordum. Bu beni daha da kötü bir adam yapar mıydı? Zaten yeterince kötü şeyler yapmaya başlamışken bu kadarı da yapabilirdim her halde. Ama bu kadarını hem Jongin'e hem de Kai'ye yapabilir miydim? Onlara karşı bu kadar bencil olabilir miydim? Her ne kadar 'hayır' demek istesem de gerçek cevabın ne olduğunu biliyordum.

Aklımdaki her düşünce beni daha çok çıkmaz sokağa sürükleyip biraz daha kaybolmamı sağlarken, bedenimin istediği gibi düzgün bir uyku almam mümkün olmamıştı elbette. Bugün ikinci kez uyandığımda sersem gibiydim ve yatağın diğer tarafını soğuk bulmam da moralimin sadece biraz daha bozulmasını sağladı. Elimi Kai'nin yattığı yerde gezdirirken uzun zaman önce kalkıp gitmiş olduğunu fark ettim ama yastığı onun gibi kokmaya devam ediyordu. Birkaç dakika öylece bıraktığı boşluğu tembelce izleyip, yastığına yüzümü bastırdım. Yataktan kalkmam gerektiğini biliyordum, bugün yapacağım önemli işin bilinciyle daha fazla yatakta duramazdım ama yine de kendime tembellik yapmak için biraz müsaade etmiştim. Sonunda yeterli olduğunu anlayıp kendime geldiğimde, yataktan atladım ve hizmetlilere sıcak suyu hazırlamalarını emrettim.

Sıcak su tutulmuş olan kaslarımı gevşetirken en azından bir süre için iyi hissedebilmiştim. Bugün sandığımdan daha da uzun bir gün olacaktı ve ben buna hazırlıklı olmak zorundaydım. Kahvaltıyı atladım ve direkt muhafızlara gereken emri verdim. Birkaç saat içinde halkı meydanda toplamışlar ve gereken hazırlıkları da yapmışlardı. Lexa'nın bana attığı bakışları görmezden gelerek uzaktan seyretmek için kaleden ayrıldım. Öğlen saatlerinde, Yixing'in idamı ilan edilmiş ve herkesin önünde kafası bedeninden ayrılmıştı. Gözümü bile kırpmadan sahneyi izlerken tatmin olmuş olsam da, tahmin ettiğimin aksine her hangi bir güçlü duygu hissetmemiştim. İçimdeki boşluğu doldurmaya yetmemişti.

Ve halk beni göremese bile ismimi haykırarak coşkuyla beni alkışlamıştı, sanki daha önce benden hiç nefret etmiyorlarmış gibi.

£££

Kafama geçirdiğim yeşil saten örtü ile yüzümün yarısını aynı renkle peçeyle kapatmam, etrafta dolaşırken beni tanıma ihtimallerini oldukça sıfıra indirmişti. Elbette herkes şu an ki Krallarının nasıl göründüğünden haberi yoktu ama fiziksel özelliklerimle ve etrafta gezinen kralın görünüşüyle ilgili dedikodularla oldukça dikkat çekerdim, bunu riske atamazdım. Bulduğum çözüm şimdilik oldukça işe yaramış görünüyordu ve havaların hala soğuk olmasıyla da yadırganmamıştım. Yani planım oldukça işe yaramıştı.

Bir saat ya da iki saat tam zamanı bilemesem de öylece boş boş tüm şehirde gezmiş, etrafı dikkatlice inceleyerek burayı daha yakından tanımaya çalışmıştım. Kai ile beraber geldiğim zaman etrafı görme şansım pek olmadığından şu an her şey daha ilginç geliyordu. Diğer ırkların nasıl yaşadıklarıyla ilgili de birçok şey öğrenmek hoşuma gitmişti. En azından günün sonunda buraya eskisi gibi çok yabancı değildim artık. Ara sokaklara karışarak bir süre daha ilerlediğimde farkında olmadan daha önce Kai ile beraber girdiğim sokağa sapmış ve tanıdık dükkan gözüme ilişmişti. Önce duraksayıp girip girmeme arasında tereddüt yaşasam da kısa sürede kendimi kapıyı içip içeriye girerken bulmuştum. Kapının üstündeki tiz ses tam hatırladığım gibi çaldığında peçenin altından gülümsedim. Buraya en son geleli sanki yıllar olmuş gibi hissetsem de her şey tıpatıp aynıydı. Demirci Tobho Mott elindeki bezle bıçakların tozunu silerken duyduğu sesle bana doğru dönmüştü ve kibar sesiyle, "Hoş geldiniz," demişti. Bakışları birazcık fazla üstümde oyalandığında hafif gerilsem de daha sonra gözlerinin odağı tekrardan bıçaklara çevirdiğinde rahatladım.

Gördüğüm her ilgimi çeken aletle fazlasıyla oyalanırken yaşlı adam bir kere olsun beni rahatsız etmemişti. Ben de buna güvenerek her şeyi fazlasıyla incelemiş ve küçük bir çocuk gibi oynamıştım. En son elime aldığım ok ve yayı denemeye çalışırken, arkama döndüğüm kapının üstündeki zil tekrar çalmış ve dükkanın içinde yabancı birinin adımlarının yankılanmasına sebep olmuştu. Umursamadan ellerindekilerle oynamaya devam etmiştim fakat gelen kişinin konuşmasıyla bu da yarıda kesilmek zorunda kaldı. Bazen gerçekten de Tanrılar tarafından lanetlendiğime inanıyorum. Bilmeden büyük bir suç işlemiş olmalıydım ki, asla peşimi bırakmamakta ısrarcıydılar.

"Merhaba usta," demişti çok tanıdık ses.

Yaşlı adam da genişçe gülümseyerek ona doğru yaklaşmıştı. "Jongin, seni uzun zamandır görmüyordum!"

"Evet biraz burayı aksattım. İşler yoğundu, istediğim şeyler hazır oldu mu?"

"Ah evet, çok önceden hazır oldu da almaya gelen kimse olmadı ki! Sen bekle beni burada, hemen içeriden alıp getireyim."

Tobho aceleyle odanın diğer tarafında ki kapıdan diğer odaya girerken donup kalmışım gibi dikilmeye devam ettim. Bu herkesten gizli dolaşırken yakalanmaktan daha çok, Jongin ile bu kadar erkenden yüzleşmek zorunda olacağım gerçeğin yarattığı gerilme vardı üzerimde. Belki de onu tanımıyor gibi davranırsam o da bu kılıkla beni tanımazdı? Fazlasıyla tanınmaz haldeydim, değil mi? Evet, evet kesinlikle böyle yapmalıydım. Bu kadar erken ve böyle bir anda karşılaşmamamız gerekiyordu. Bir kere daha şansıma lanet ederken sanki Tanrılar fazla erken davrandığımı fark etmiş gibi bana numaralarını tekrar göstermişti. Omzuma dokunan sıcak el ve ardından fazla yakından gelen ses en azından açıkça buna işaret ediyordu.

"Şey... oku parmağınıza batırıyorsunuz, kanamış."

O an Jongin'in belirtmesiyle hissettiğim acı aceleyle oku ve yayı masaya bırakmama ve peçenin altından parmağımı sokarak ağzıma götürmeme neden oldu. Acısını yok etmeye çalışarak parmağımı emerken gözlerim istemsiz Jongin'e dönmüştü. Çaprazımda duran Jongin normal bir şekilde ayakta dikilirken, o da ona bakmamı hissetmiş gibi gözlerini yerden bana doğru kaldırdığında yüzündeki her kasın şaşkınlığa bürünmesini an be an izledim.

"Sehun?"

Ben nasıl onu burada görmeyi beklemiyorsam, onun da beni burada görmeyi hiç beklemediği belliydi. Parmağımı dudağımdan çekip peçemi yarım bir şekilde kaldırdığımda, "Nasıl tanıdım beni?" diyerek sitem ettim.

Şaşkınlığı biraz da olsa onu terk etmeye başladığında kaşlarını kaldırmıştı, sanki bunu sormam çok saçmaymış gibi bana bakıyordu. "Gözlerinden?"

Gözlerimi belerterek ona baktığımda omuz silkti ve soru dolu bir ifadeyle gözlerini kıstı. "Senin ne işin var burada?" diye sordu ve ardından kıyafetlerimi yeni fark ediyormuş gibi gözlerini üstümde dikkatle gezdirdi. "Ve neden bu haldesin?"

"Halkımla kucaklaşmak istedim."

Gözlerini devirdiğinde, "Gerçekten!" desem de elbette bana inanmamıştı. Bu yüzden, "sadece dolaşmak istemiştim," dedim daha ciddi olmaya çalışarak.

"Herkes Yixing'in idamını konuşuyor. İstediğin etkiyi bırakmış gibisin."

Bir an için boş bulunarak, "Sen de mi oradaydın?" diye sorduğumda hızlıca başını iki yana salladı. "Elbette hayır."

Keskin cevabından sonra bana konuşacak bir şey bırakmamıştı ve şimdi ikimiz de yavaş yavaş hissetmeye başladığımız gariplikle baş başa kalmıştık. Gözlerimizi etrafta gezdirerek sanki ilgimizi çeken bir şeyler varmış gibi davrandığımızda bizi bu durumdan diğer odadan çıkan Tobho kurtarmıştı. Yaşına göre oldukça dinç olan yaşlı adam hızlı adımlarla bize yaklaştığında hızlıca peçemi geri takmıştım ve bu sırada da Jongin'in oldukça belirgin bir şekilde bu hareketime gülümsediğini gözümün ucuyla yakalamayı başarmıştım.

"İşte burada," diyerek siyah beze sardığı şeyi Jongin'e uzattığında oldukça ilgimi çekmiş olsa da soru sormadım. Jongin kolunun altında onu tutarken teşekkür etti ve beklentiyle bana döndü. Yaşlı adamın şaşkın bakışları eşliğinde dükkandan birlikte çıktığımızda ne yapacağımıza dair hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Birlikte mi geri dönecektik? Benim işim bitmişti ama belki de Jongin'in hala yapacağı bir şeyler olabilirdi. Ya da benimle geri dönmemek için bir bahane de hazırlayabilirdi...

Jongin dar sokaktan çıktığımızda sanki aklımdakileri okumuş gibi yürümeyi durdurup bana doğru döndü ve garipçe "Bir yere daha uğramam gerekiyor, gelmek ister misin?" diye sordu. Kararsız görünüyordu ve sesi de hafif çekingen çıkmıştı. Sanki onu geri çevirmemden korkmuş gibiydi. Fazla hızlı olmasını umursamam, "Olur" dedim hemen. Yanlış düşüncelere kapılmasını istememiştim kesinlikle. Cevabımla rahatlayarak gülümsediğinde ben de gülümsedim. Bu sefer benim daha önce geçtiğim diğer ara sokaklara girdiğimizde omuzlarımızın birbirine değmemesine özen göstererek yavaş adımlarla yürümeye başladık. Yaydığımız gerginliğin dışarıdan bile belli olduğuna emindim, iki yabancı gibi durmamızı istemiyordum ama nasıl davranmam gerektiğinden de emin değildim. Neyse ki Jongin benim ikilemde kaldığımı fark ederek ikimizi de bu durumdan kurtarmak için yine ilk adımı atan olmuştu.

"Buraya gizlice gelmek, tanınmamak için kılık değiştirmeye çalışmak, sence de fazla tehlikeli değil mi?" Sırıtarak bana baktığında güldüm.

"Kral olarak istediğimi yapamayacaksam, o zaman kral olmanın ne mantığı var?"

Bana hak veriyormuş gibi omzunu silkti. Şimdi kollarımız birbirine çarpıyor, ikimiz de geri çekmek adına hiçbir şey yapmıyorduk. "Şu an her yerde arıyorlardır seni, Kai de endişelenmiştir," dedi bir süre sonra.

"Kai'nin haberi yok, eminim muhafızlar beni ararken ona haber vermeye cesaret edememiştir."

Gözlerini numaradan büyüterek, "Uuu çok sinsi bir plan yapmışsın," dediğinde gülümsemem daha da büyüdü. "Ama yine de bunun tehlikeli olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Hele ki şu zamanlarda." Gözleri her ihtimale karşı biri bizi takip edip etmediğini anlamak için etrafta dikkatlice dolaşmıştı. İç çekerek başımı iki yana salladım.

"Sakın sen de başlama Jongin. Kai zaten bu konuda bana yeterince bela oluyor."

"Tamam tamam, bir şey demedim," diyerek ellerini havaya kaldırdı. Birbirimizi gülümseyerek baktıktan sonra Jongin'in gitmek istediği yere gelmiştik. Geniş bir sokağın ortasında birçok renkli masalar kurulmuştu. Birkaç cüce sarhoş olup şarkı söylüyor, kendi kimliklerini saklamaya gerek durmadan tilki, kurt adam ve daha bir çok şekil değiştiren de o masalarda yiyip içiyor ve muhabbet ediyordu. Sıcak ve eğlenceli bir ortam varmış gibiydi. Kaşlarımı kaldırarak, "Burada ne işin var ki?" diye sordum. Jongin'in gözleri sorumla beraber ışıldarken o an farklı görünmüştü.

"Yalan söyledim," dedi sanki çok mantıklı bir şey söylüyormuş gibi.

Gözlerimi kıstım. "Neden?"

Bir anda sanki söyleyeceği şeyden utanmış gibi elleriyle ensesini ovaladı ve gözlerini yere dikti. "Birlikte takılalım deseydim ve sen reddetseydin... işlerin daha da tuhaflaşmasından korktum. Özellikle de dün geceden sonra."

Omuzlarımı düşürerek ona yaklaştım ve ellerini tuttum. O kadar sıkı tuttuk ki, artık tüm o kafamızda yarattığımız varsayımların yok olmasını istedim. "Aramızdaki hiçbir şey değişmeyecek, sana söz veriyorum," dedim yemin ederek. Gözlerini yerden kaldırıp bir süre yüzümü inceledikten sonra kafasını geriye atarak kahkaha atmaya başladığında bir an için komik bir şey söyleyip söylemediğime emin olmaya çalışmıştım. Onu güldürmeyi sevsem de bu alınmama engel olmamıştı. Jongin yüzündeki geniş gülümsemeyi silmeden benden uzaklaştı.

"Üzgünüm ama üstündeki kıyafetlerle seni ciddi almaya çalışmak çok zor oluyor," dediğinde omzuna çok sert olmadan bir yumruk attım. Kimse kıyafetime laf söyleyemezdi.

O da tekrar güldü ama bu konuyu fazla uzatmadı. Birlikte boş bir masaya oturduğumuzda Jongin bize içecek bir şeyler getirmek için içeriye doğru geçerken ben de arkadan onu izliyordum. Tam kapıdan geçecekken o sıra da aynı anda çıkan genç bir adamla çarpıştı. Buraya kadar her şey normaldi ta ki, bu yakışıklı genç adam Jongin'e sırıtarak göz kırpması haricinde. Jongin bir an için kendine yapıldığını anlamayıp arkasına dönerek başka biri var mı diye bakmıştı ve bu hareketi de yabancı adamın daha çok gülmesine sebep olmuştu. Jongin'in yanaklarının kızardığını fark ettiğimde tek kaşımı kaldırdım. Hızlıca içeriye girdiğinde yabancı adam bu sefer sırıtarak bana döndü. Az önce olanları çözmeye çalışırken farkında olmadan kaşlarımı çattım ve yabancı adamın bizim masaya oturmasıyla kaş çatmam daha da derinleşti.

"Selam Sehun," dedi yabancı. Karşımda genişçe sırıtarak oturuyor, benim garip bakışlarımdan hiç rahatsız bile olmuyordu. Beni nasıl tanıdığından daha önemli olan asıl soru, beni nereden tanıyordu? Sanki kırk yıllık arkadaşmışız gibi olan bu tavrı karşısında ağzım açık kalırken, onu tanımadığıma emindim. Yakından daha yakışıklı bir yüzü sahipti; kalın kaşları, büyük ve cam gibi parlayan kahverengi gözleri vardı ve yanakları hafif tombuldu. Saçları ensesine kadar uzuyordu ve bana doğru gülümserken kalın dudakları kalp şeklini almıştı. Boyu benden ve Jongin'den de kısaydı. Üstündeki kıyafetler sıradan birinin alamayacağı kadar pahalı görünüyordu. Evet, kesinlikle daha önce onu görmediğime emindim.

Sesimin epeyce şüpheci çıkmasını sağlayarak, "Siz kimsiniz?" diye sorduğumda dudağını bükmüştü.

"Birlikte o kadar anılarımız varken bunu sorman çok kalbimi kırdı, tatlım."

Tatlım? Bu hayatta bana böyle hitap tek kişi vardı ve o ikisinin görüntüsünü karşılaştırdığımda buna inanmakta oldukça zorluk çekiyordum. "Cadı?" diye kararsız bir şekilde sorduğumda sesim fazlasıyla tiz çıkmıştı ve bu da onu daha çok güldürmüştü.

"Sonunda! Bir an hiç hatırlamayacaksın sandım ama tabii ki hatırladın, ben unutulacak birisi miyim ki?"

Ağzımı birkaç kere açıp kapattım. Doğru kelimeleri bulma çabam biraz zaman alınca, "Ama nasıl?" diye sormayı başarmıştım. Anlamadığını belli ederek kaşlarını kaldırdığında kaba olmayı umursamadan parmağımla onu işaret ettim.

"Ha, o mu?" Elini havada sallayarak tüm o gereksiz neşesini saçmaya devam ediyordu. "Yaptığımız her şey işe yaradı. Purgatory'den kurtuldum."

"Purgatory?"

"Yarı ölü dünyasından bahsettim ya sana, ona kendi aramızda verdiğimiz isimlerden biri kafana takmana gerek yok."

"Peki bu görüntü ne? En son hatırladığıma göre bir kadındın ve büyük anneme benziyordun," dedim hafif dalga geçerek. Bu sorularımdan hiç rahatsız olmuş gibi görünmüyordu. Rahatça omuzlarını kaldırıp indirdi ve "Ee o kadar güçlü cadıyım, neden o halimle durayım ki?" dedi cevap olarak, eski halini hatırlayınca yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

"Kendime yeni beden buldum. Nasıl olmuşum ama?" Yaramaz bir ifadeyle göz kırptığında dik dik bakmakla yetindim.

"İyi olmuşsun..."

Sandalyesinde geriye yaslanarak, "Eğer sen de beğendiysen tamam bu iş!" dedi. Ardından tekrar sırıtarak bana baktı. "Az önce yanından geçtiğim ejderhanın da beğenmiş gibi duruyordu," dediğinde birden boğazıma bir şeyin battığına hissettim. Yutkunmakta zorlandığımda gözlerimi kaçırarak hiçbir şey söylemedim. Yüzümdeki peçeyi masaya koyduğumda farkında olmadan masanın üstündeki örtüyle oynuyordum.

"Hangisiydi o? Kai mi yoksa Jongin mi?"

"Jongin."

Tekrar sırıttı. "Sevimli olan yani."

Daha fazla dayanamadığım da gerilmiş bir ifadeyle, "Neden buradasın sen?" diye sordum. "Aramızdaki anlaşmanın bittiğini sanıyordum."

Çıkış yapmam bir an için bocalamasına sebep olsa da kendini çabuk toparlamıştı. Yüzündeki gülümse silindi ve duraksayarak beni inceledi. Hafifçe yerinde kıpırdanmadan önce, "Aslında beni çok şaşırttın," dedi daha ciddi bir sesle. "Oradan çıkan kişinin diğeri olacağını zannediyordum. Hatta emindim ama sanırım herkes illa ki yanılır? Eğer zannettiğim gibi olsaydı yanında kalmayı planlıyordum ama şu an ki seçeneklere bakılınca galiba sen beni istemezsin."

"Neden seni yanımda isteyim ki?"

"Çünkü güçlü bir cadıyım? Çünkü aramızda sağlam bir arkadaşlık başladı? Sana yaptığım iyilikleri görmezden gelme lütfen."

"Onları karşılık beklemeden yapmadın," dedim gözlerime devirerek.

"Olsun," dedi o da dudaklarını bükerek. "Önemli olan sonuca bakmak."

Bir süre sessiz kalıp söylediklerini düşündüm. Belki onu şu an göndermek daha iyi olabilirdi ama bir yandan da aklımda Chanyeol'un bahsettiği şeyler yankılanıp duruyordu. Ve o an Jongin iki elinde de tuttuğu ne olduğunu bilmediğim içecekleri getirdiğinde zamanlaması gerçekten de berbattı. Masaya yaklaştığında gözleri benim üstümde durmuş ve sızlanarak, "Bunları almak için neredeyse iki saat bekledim" demişti. Daha sonra masada oturan yabancıyı fark ettiğinde duraksadı ve bu sefer tamamen soru dolu yüzüyle benden bir açıklama bekledi.

"Jongin tanıştırayım bu yabancı..." Gerçek ismini bilmediğim aklıma geldiğinde bunu fark ederek araya atlamıştı.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Evet, Kyungsoo. Kendisi tanıdığım iyi bir cadıdır. O... bizle beraber dönecek."

"Arkadaşıyım onun," Kyungsoo tekrar genişçe gülümseyerek beni düzelttiğinde, Jongin başını hafifçe yan yatırdı ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. Kafası oldukça karışmış görünüyordu, bir anda bu yabancının nereden çıktığını sorgularken onun bir tehdit mi yoksa gerçekten de söylediği gibi 'arkadaşım' olup olmadığına karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Daha fazla ayakta dikilmenin saçma olduğunu anladığında ise masaya oturmuş ve neden bu kadar yakın olduğumuzu anlamaya çalışarak Kyungsoo'ya sorular sormaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo yalan söylemeye gerek duymamıştı, her şeyi en ince ayrıntısına kadar anlatırken kendine oldukça güveniyordu. Önüme konmuş içeceği içerken onların sohbet etmesini sessizce izledim. İçeceğin tadını alamayacak kadar dikkatim dağıldığında, artık bir an önce kaleye geri dönmek isterken bulmuştum kendimi.


	44. Bölüm 42 - part 1

Bir sorun yok dedim kendime, kesinlikle bir sorun yoktu. En azından ortada görünen durum buymuş gibi olsa da aslında bana göre bu büyük bir sorundu. Jongin ve Kyungsoo... Beni şaşırtarak oldukça iyi anlaşmışlardı, sanki yıllarca birbirlerini görmemiş iki arkadaşın kavuşması gibiydi her şey. Jongin çok fazla herkesle arkadaşlık kuran biri değildi, her ne kadar çok arkadaş canlısı gibi gözükse de; hatta onun aksine Kai'nin bile arkadaş çevresi daha genişti. Jongin ise... kendi küçük dünyasında ki insanlarla yetinen ve diğerlerine karşı kapılarını kapatmasa da oldukça küçük bir aralık bırakan birisiydi, bu yüzden Jongin'in Kyungsoo ile bu kadar çabuk kaynaşması elbette beni gafil avlamıştı. Yol boyunca onların konuşmalarını dinlemiş ama tek kelime bile edememiştim. İtiraf etmek istemesem de o an fazlalık gibi hissetmiştim kendimi. Yanlarında duruyor olsam bile sanki varlığımın farkında bile değillerdi ve bu his sandığımdan daha fazla canımı sıkmıştı.

Yine de bunu büyütmemeye çalışsam da, kaleye geldiğimizde Chen ve Wendy'nin de Kyungsoo'yu oldukça iyi karşılaması aslında endişelenmekte haklı olduğumu vurguluyordu biraz. Onlar zaten herkesle iyi anlaştıkları için bu durum beni diğeri kadar şaşırtmamıştı, onlar için yeni yüz her zaman yeni eğlence demekti. Ama yine de akşam yemeğinde Chen ve Wendy'nin tavrı da beni huzursuz etmeye yetmişti. Çünkü aynı şekilde burada da varlığım çok belli değildi. Chen yemeğini beğenip beğenmediğini anlamak için Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin içine bakıyor, Wendy ise Kyungsoo'nun dikkatini çekmek için aklına gelen her şeyi aynı Jongin gibi sorup duruyordu. İlk defa bu gürültü başımı ağrıtmıştı. Belki de yaptığım çocukluktu ama kendime hakim olamıyordum. Dışlanmış, ilgi bekleyen bir çocuk gibi hissediyordum kendimi. Bu yüzden de daha fazla kendimi tutamadığımda, sahte bir öksürük bırakarak tüm gece boyunca ilk defa ses çıkarmış ve dikkatlerini çekmeye çalışmıştım. Kyungsoo bunu fark eden ilk kişi, hatta tek kişi olmuş ve en azından görünmez olmadığımı bana kanıtlamıştı. Diğerleri de Kyungsoo sayesinde bakışlarını bana çevirdiklerinde, "Neden benim yanımda durmak istiyorsun?" diye sordum lafı uzatmaya gerek duymadan. Sorum beklenmedik ve fazlasıyla soğuk etki bırakmıştı şık masada.

Kyungsoo kendini toparlayan ilk kişi oldu ve çatalında taşıdığı eti ağzına doğru götürmeden önce, "Sizin gibi güçlü birinin yanında neden durmak istemeyeyim ki?" dedi, aynı zamanda garipliği önlemeye çalışıyormuş gibi şen bir sesle de gülmüştü. Çabası işe yaramış olacak ki, Wendy onun bu sözleriyle beraber tatlı tatlı kıkırdamış ama ben kesinlikle bu sözleri onlar kadar gerçekçi bir iltifat olarak bulmamıştım. Ya beni tatlı sözlerle kandırabileceği bir oğlan olarak görüyordu ya da diğerlerinin gözünü girmek için her şeyi denemeye hazırdı. Ya da... ben fazla paranoyak davranıyordum.

Sert ifademi bozmadan ona bakmaya devam ettiğimde sorumun ciddiyetini fark etmesini sağlayabilmiştim. Yüzündeki gülümseme yavaşça silinerek yok olduğunda, "Önceki halimi gördün..." diyerek başladı daha ciddi bir ifadeyle. "O halimden bile daha yaşlıyım ben Sehun. Tüm ömrümü Işık Tanrıları'na adadım. Şu an bu haldeysem, hala yaşıyorsam, bunu hem onlara hem de sana borçluyum. Sen ateşin oğlusun, buna daha önce de söyledim sana. Senin yanında durmak istemem kadar normal bir şey yok."

Kaşlarımı neredeyse saç diplerime değecek kadar kaldırdım. "Yani bana bağlılık yemini ettin?" Bakışlarını bir saniye bile olsun benden çekmezken başını salladı. Kendince samimi görünüyordu ama ona karşı hala temkinliydim. Ona güvenmek istemeyen tarafım daha ağır basıyordu ve bunun nedenini de tam olarak bilmiyordum. Aramızda bir an için yaşanan tuhaf sessizlik bizi gerginleştirirken, Chen'in araya girmesi bunun daha da ilerlemesini engelleyen tek şey oldu.

"Wow, kaç yaşındasın ki şu an? Hiç yaşlı gibi gözükmüyorsun." Gözlerindeki açıkça belli olan hayranlıkla yavaşça Kyungsoo'yu süzmüştü. "Hem de hiç."

Jongin bıyık altından gülerek buna tepki verdiğinde bir önceki eğlence anlarına oldukça çabuk bir şekilde geri dönmüşlerdi. Onların birbirini daha fazla tanıma sürecinde tek yaptığım şey şarabımı yudumlamak ve hissettiğim tüm o negatif duyguları içime gömerek sessizce onları izlemek olmuştu, yine. Daha önce çarşıda onları duymamak için kaleye dönmek istemiştim, şimdi ise yalnız olabileceğim her hangi bir yere. Sanki kaçmak için hiçbir yer yokmuş gibiydi ve ben bu saçma hislerden kurtulmak için yalnız kalıp, kendimi toplamam gerekiyordu. Belki de gerçekten hastalanmıştım, bu yüzden de kendimce olmadık şeylere mızmızlanıyordum. Bu düşünceye tutunmam gereken bir dal gibi bakmış olsam da tüm bunlara rağmen, sanki düşüncelerimi duymuş gibi ben hariç herkesin eğlenerek yedikleri bu akşam yemeğinde, Kai bir anda odaya giriş yaptığında kendimi kandırma çabam kaybolmuş ve üstümden büyük bir yük kalkmış gibi hissetmiştim. Sanki şimdiye kadar yalnız başımaydım ve Kai bana katılarak bu yalnızlığıma son vermişti.

Tüm bu manzaraya aynı benim gibi tuhaf bakışlar attı ve gözleri Kyungsoo'nun üstünde durup ardından bana geçerken kaşlarını kaldırarak kaba olmayı umursamadan, "Bu kim?" diye sordu. Masadaki gülüşmeler tekrar ve bu sefer kalıcı olarak kesildiğinde Kyungsoo da aynı gerginlikle bana bakmış, diğerleriyle olduğu kadar Kai ile rahat olamayacağının ilk sinyalini bana vermişti. İlk defa o gece kendimi gülümserken bulmuş ve garip bir şekilde güvende hissetmiştim.

£££

Bazen uçurumun kenarından aşağıya doğru sarkıyormuşum gibi hissediyordum. Yüksek ve etrafı uçsuz bucaksız denizlerle kaplı bir uçurumdu, benden başka kimse yoktu. Rüzgarın sesi kulağımda uğultu yaparken sanki dünyanın bittiği yerdeydim. Ama bu 'bazenler' giderek çoğalmış ve artık her anımda böyle hissetmeye başlamıştım. Tek bir ileri veya geri adım atmam her şeyi değiştirecekti. Sanki tüm çark buna, benim hangi yönde adım atacağıma bağlıydı... Uçurum korkutucu ve tehlikeli gibi görünse de istediğime kavuşmam için yapmam gerekeni biliyordum ve elimde tuttuğum mektubu bilmem kaçıncı kez okurken bunu bir kez daha net bir şekilde anlamıştım. Cümleleri kaç kez içimden tekrar ettiğimi unutmuştum artık. Her bir kelime zihnime tekrar tekrar işlenirken, altındaki öfkeyi hissetmemek imkansızdı. Yazılanlar oldukça sert ve keskindi. Bu zaten beklediğim bir şey olsa da mektubu bana göre bile fazla agresif bulmuştum. Beni tehdit ediyordu. Eğer Ordu Kumandamızı sağ ve eksiksiz bir şekilde göndermezseniz hepinizi öldürürüm, diyordu. Ve bunu düşünen yalnızca ben de değildim. Sadece sessizliklerini koruyarak benim fikrimi önce duymak istiyorlardı. Sandalyemde geriye doğru yaslarken dudaklarımı bükerek kağıt parçasını elimde çevirdim. Sonunda bakışlarım odadaki diğer üç kişinin üstünde durduğunda, "Ne düşünüyorsunuz?" diye sordum düz bir sesle.

Sonunda benden bir ses duymanın rahatlığıyla Kai, pencere eşiğinde oturmaya devam ederken omzunu silkti ve "Meydan okuyor, güvendiği bazı şeyler olmalı," dedi. Sabahın çok erken saatinde yataktan kaldırıldığımız için sesi hala oldukça boğuktu. Sanki her an tekrar yatağa dönüp bana sarılarak uyumaya devam edecekmiş gibi duruyordu ve aslında şu an benim de istediğim tek şey buydu.

"Yani gerçekten de ellerinde öyle bir borazan olabilir mi?" Korkmuyormuş gibi görünsem de aslında korkuyordum. Tüm o sert ve kararlı durma çabam altında her an korkudan titreyecek küçük bir Sehun vardı ve ben onun gün yüzüne çıkmaması için elimden geleni yapıyordum. Bu konuda ne kadar başarılı olduğum ise ayrı bir tartışma konusuydu. Kai soruma cevap vermediğinde bu sefer Kyungsoo'ya döndüm. "Böyle bir şey yapabilirler mi? Ejderhaları kontrol edecek saçma sapan bir borazan?" diye sorduğumda, beklentiyle 'hayır, yapamazlar' cevabın duymak için can çekişiyordum resmen. Ama Kyungsoo tereddütlü bir şekilde hem Jongin'e hem de Kai'ye baktı ve ardından, "Bilmiyorum, belki" dedi. Yanlış bir şey söylemek istemiyordu ama aynı zamanda 'kötü haber'i veren kişi olmak da en son isteyeceği şeydi şu an. Buna karşın Kai gözlerini devirmiş, dilini ağzının içinde dolaştırırken Kyungsoo'ya hiç de sevimli olmayan bir bakış atmıştı.

"Uzun süre ölü olduğu için bunlardan haberi olmaması normal."

İki buçuk hafta Kai'nin Kyungsoo'nun varlığına alışması için yeterli olmamıştı elbette. Tekrar tekrar Kyungsoo'dan ne kadar hoşlanmadığını açıkça gösterirken, Kyungsoo da buna karşılık kollarında göğsünde topladı ve yüzünde hafif bir sırıtma oluştu. "En azından ben bir işe yarıyorum, peki sen?" diye sordu alaylı bir şekilde. Kyungsoo da kesinlikle alttan alacak bir tip değildi. Kaç yaşında olduğunu tam olarak bilmediğimiz ve muhtemelen çok güçlü olan bir cadıydı sonuçta. Ona kafa tutarken bazen çekindiğim oluyordu ama elbette bunu da belli etmiyordum.

"Sen buna işe yarama mı diyorsun Cadı?"

"Benim artık bir ismim var Ejderha! Ayrıca bu söylentinin doğru olup olmadığını öğrenmem için biraz süreye ihtiyacım var."

Sanki aralarında gizli bir çekişme varmış gibiydi, Kai'nin Kyungsoo'ya hiçbir şekilde güvenmemesine hak verebiliyordum çünkü ben de ona tam olarak güvenmiyordum. Fakat buna rağmen aramızda güven sorunu olmayan bir kişi de vardı. Kyungsoo'yu dize getirme konusunda bize yardımcı olsa da bu durumdan aslında ne kadar rahatsız olduğunu itiraf etmek istemeyen tarafım beni sıkıştırıp duruyordu. Jongin benim gibi masada oturdu ve tartışan ikiliyi görmezden gelerek, "Kyungsoo'ya biraz süre verebiliriz, değil mi?" diye sordu bana bakarak, ardından da başını çevirerek arkasında kalmış olan Kyungsoo'ya döndü. "Bunu yapabilir misin?"

Kyungsoo sakinleşerek bir süre Jongin'in gözlerine baktığında başını sallamıştı. "Elbette yapabilirim," dediğinde Jongin de bu cevaptan hoşlandığını belli ederek ona bir gülümseme vermiş ve ben bu manzarayı ifademi kontrol etmeye çalışarak izlemiştim. Ne onlar için ne de benim için bu görüntü artık yeni bir şey değildi ama yine de bu her seferinde ki gibi rahatsız olmama da engel değildi. Bu kadar çabuk anlaşmış olmaları kesinlikle sinir bozucuydu. Jongin'in kendisini koruması gerekiyordu. Ya daha sonra Kyungsoo bize ihanet ederse? Ya Jongin'in güvenini paramparça ederse? İşte o zaman Jongin'in kalbi bir kez daha kırılacaktı ve ben Jongin'in üzülmesini istemiyordum. Ben onu yalnızca korumak istiyordum, benim tüm derdim buydu. Ve bu hissettiklerimle dışarıdan nasıl gözüktüğümü bilmesem de, ikisini izleyen bakışlarım onlara dikkat kesilmişti yine. Birkaç saniye onlara baktıktan sonra gözlerim kısa bir an için Kai'ye döndüğünde, onun zaten bana bakıyor olduğunu fark ettim. Gözlerini kısmış, bir şey anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi bana dikkatli bir şekilde bakıyordu. Bu bakışını bana karşı sık sık doğrulttuğunu fark edeli çok olmuştu ve her seferinde de pozisyonlarımız aynı bu şekildeydi. Ona döndüğümde bir süre bana bakmayı devam ediyor, ardından da sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi bakışlarını diğer ikiliğe çeviriyordu aynı şu an olduğu gibi.

Kai ile daha iyi sayılırdık ama yine de aramıza görünmez duvarlar dikmiştik bir şekilde. Şeffaf ve her an yıkılabilecek olsa da yine de duvar, duvardı. En son kavganın bıraktığı izlerine taşıyorduk üzerimizde, bu yüzden bu duvarların olması çok normaldi. Ona olan kırgınlığım hala bir yara gibi dursa da bunu kanatmamaya çalışıyordum. Aynısını Kai'nin de yapmaya çalıştığını görebiliyordum ama yine de nedenini tam olarak bilmediğim bir şekilde bir haftadır ne zaman Jongin ve Kyungsoo'yu izlesem, bana dik dik bakmayı da ihmal etmiyordu. Bu konuda hiçbir şey söylemediği için ben de ağzımı açmamıştım, zifiri siyah gözlerinde sakladığı şey her neyse bir süre daha kendine tutmaya karar vermişti. Derin bir nefes alıp mektubu masaya fırlattığım da, bu sefer onu ellerinin arasına alan Jongin oldu. Hepsi mektuptaki yazılanları bilseler de Jongin bir kez daha kendi gözleriyle okuyor, anlamaya çalışıyordu. Bu sırada ben de Kyungsoo'ya döndüm. "Ne kadar bir süreye ihtiyacın var," diye sorduğumda kendi kafasında hesaplamak için birkaç saniye düşünmesi gerekmişti.

"Birkaç gün de olabilir birkaç hafta da..."

"Benim o kadar sürem yok," dedim gözlerimi devirerek.

"Bilemiyorum Sehun, kesin bir şey söylemem zor şu an."

Başımı büyük ve çıplak pencereye çevirerek bir süre dışarıyı izledim ve düşündüm. Hava artık daha güneşli ve sıcaktı. Kış henüz daha bitmemiş olsa da karın yağdığı günler çok kısa sürmüştü, buradaki hava değişimini anlamak çok zor olduğu için ayrıca dikkatli davranıyordum. İlkbaharın habercisi olan kuşlar da benim gibi yapıyor olsalar gerek artık yuvalarından çıkmış, özgürce kanat çırparak etrafta dolaşıyorlardı. Uzun süre göç etmenin yorgunluğunu eve gelmenin sevinciyle üzerlerinden atıyorlardı. Onları gördükçe kıskandığımı hissettim. Artık ben de kanat çırpmak istiyordum. Göç etmekten yorulmuş bir ruhu taşıyordum içimde ve bu ruh artık yaşlanıyordu.

"Seferi başlatacağını bu gece söyleyeceksin, değil mi?" diye sorduğunda Kyungsoo, başımı yorgun bir şekilde salladım.

"Bu geceki partiye tüm ırkların liderleri davetli. Onlardan bana katılmalarını isteyeceğim. Ardından da hemen hazırlıkları başlatacağım. En geç iki hafta içinde yola çıkmış oluruz."

Kai sesli bir şekilde nefes alarak, "Büyük ve kanlı bir savaş olacak," dedi duraksayarak. "Gelmeleri için ikna etmemiz gerekecek."

Kaşlarımı kaldırarak ona baktığımda gözlerimde bir an için gerçek anlamda ateş kıvılcımları hissetmiştim. "Kralları emrettikten sonra gelmek zorundalar." Beklediğimden daha sert çıkan sesim odada yayıldığında, Kai ile göz göze gelsek de bir şey söylemedi. Zihnimde zaten hala mektupta yazılan kelimeler dönüp duruyor, yeterince canımı sıkmaya devam ediyordu. Hiçbir şekilde 'borazan' lafı geçmemişti yazıda. Ya da ne kadar güçlü olduğundan, tahtı almamın imkansız olduğundan... Umursadığı tek bir şey vardı ve tüm mektup boyunca da dönüp dolaşarak bahsettiği de yalnızca oydu.

Mektubu sonunda okumayı bıraktığında, "Sadece Chanyeol'dan bahsetmiş" dedi Jongin tam da benim takıldığım noktaya değinerek. Kahve gözleri Kai ve bana bakarken kocaman açılmıştı. "Senin, o tahtı bırak ya da gelip ben alırım lafını bile önemsememiş. Tek istediği Chanyeol'un sağ bir şekilde ona gönderilmesi ve eğer göndermezsek de kendi gelip alacağını söylüyor."

Yavaşça başımı sallayarak onu onayladım. "Sinirli. Öfkelenmesini amaçlamıştım zaten fakat odak noktamız ikimizin de oldukça farklı..."

"Belki de o eli göndermek pek iyi fikir değildi."

"O zaman bize inanmazdı ki," dedim hemen savunma pozisyonuna geçerek.

Bizim konuşmalarımızın üzerine Kai kalın sesiyle hafifçe ama yeterince sesli bir şekilde güldü. Soru dolu ifadelerimize karşı alt dudağını ısırarak gülümsemeye devam etmiş ve omuzlarını kaldırıp indirmişti. "Sanırım Chanyeol, Kralıyla beraber yasak bir elma yiyor. Bu bizim işimize daha çok yarayacak."

Hiç bu yönden düşünmemiştim. Elimizde farkında olmadan büyük bir koz tutuyor olabilirdik. Bu da Chanyeol'un kesinlikle ölmemesi gerektiği anlamına geliyordu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun'u korumak için ona dediğimizi yapmamış, kendi el yazısıyla olması gereken 'tahtı bırak' konulu mektubu yazmamak için elinden vazgeçmeyi tercih etmişti. Hatta onu o an öldürsek bile bu umurunda olmayacaktı onun için. Ben bunun sebebini fazla sadık olduğu için diye düşünmüştüm ama sanırım o iş öyle değildi. Ve Baekhyun ise... o Chanyeol için ne kadar ileri gidebilirdi ki? Sonuçta bir kraldı. Her ne kadar gözü ondan başkasını görmüyor olsa bile şu an, gizlice aşk yaşadığı komutanını kurtarmak için kendinden vazgeçmeyecekti, değil mi? Tahtı öylece vermeyecekti. Burada ki aptal aşık ancak Chanyeol olabilirdi. Belki biraz Baekhyun'u oyalamamıza yardımcı olurdu o kadar, daha fazlası değil. Burun kemerimi sıkarak birkaç saniye için gözlerimi yumdum. Bu kadar stresle boğuşmak gerçekten de delirtiyordu adamı.

Daha fazla konuşacak bir şey kalmadığında, işin aslı kimse bu konuda konuşmak istemiyordu şu an, kendi işlerini halletmek için ayaklandılar. Kyungsoo, Jongin'i koluyla dürtüp onu çekiştirdiğinde arkalarından bakarak odadan çıkmalarını izledim ben de. Görüş açımdan kaybolduklarında da arkama yaslanarak gözlerimi kapamıştım. Fakat birkaç saniye sonra omzumda hissettiğim parmaklarla gözlerimi geri açmak zorunda kaldım. Kai başımda dikilerek bana bakıyor ve hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Parmakları omzumda masaj yapmaya başladığında gözlerimi bu sefer beklentiyle yumarak başımı sert ama aynı zamanda da yumuşak olan karnına doğru yasladım. Sanki tüm kasılmış noktalarımı ezbere biliyormuş gibi tam gereken yerlere bastırdığında boğazımdan memnun dolu bir ses çıkmıştı bile.

"Aslında bu masajı yatağımızda yapmak isterdim."

Sesinden bile gülümsediği anlaşılıyordu ve bu da huzursuzluğumu dağıtarak benim de gülümsememe sebep oldu. Muzip bir ifadeyle kaşımı kaldırarak, "Seni tutan ne?" diye sordum. Çok sesli bir şekilde oflamış ve parmakları ensemde gezinmeye başlamıştı bu sefer. "Bana yıktığın ordu işini halletmeye çalışıyorum ve birazdan gitmek zorundayım."

"Bu durumdan rahatsız mısın yani?" dedim tekrar gülerek. Gözlerimi hafifçe aralayarak kirpiklerimin arasından baktığımda, gözlerini devirdiğini gördüm. Bu kesinlikle beni daha da eğlendirmişti.

"Tabii ki rahatsız değilim, buna en başta gönüllü olan bendim."

"Ama?"

"Sorun şu ki... tamamen normal aslında— birlikte hiç vakit geçiremiyoruz. Senin de ne kadar meşgul olduğunu biliyorum ama önemli bir şey olmadıkça seni yalnızca geceleri odamızda düzgün görebiliyorum."

Ardından sanki kendi kendine söyleniyormuş gibi daha kısık bir sesle de ekledi. "Orada da yaptığımız tek şey uyumak zaten."

Daha önce yatağıma 'yatağımız' dediği gibi, odama da 'odamız' demesi dikkatimden kaçmamıştı. Belki küçük ayrıntılardı ama bu bile beni mutlu etmişti. Dudaklarımda ki gülümseme daha da büyürken hımmladım. "Uyumanın nesi sorun ki?" diye sorduğumda sesim de duygularımı belli ederek oldukça neşeli çıkmıştı. Bu sefer gözlerini kısarak bana baktı.

"Bence sen gayet nedenini iyi biliyorsun."

Fazla sesli bir şekilde kahkaha patlattığımda parmakları da tekrar omuzlarıma dönmüş ve biraz fazla sert sıkmaya başlamıştı. Omuzlarımı kurtarmaya çalışarak, "Ama Kai bu benim elimde olan bir şey değil ki!" dedim ciyaklayarak.

"Öyle mi?"

"Daha önce ki kraliçeniz hiçbir halt yapmamış, resmen tüm işi bana yıktı! Bu da düzen kurmam için gece gündüz çalışmama neden oluyor."

Ağzının içinden cıkladı ve parmaklarını daha yumuşak hareketlerle kullanmaya başladı. Bu da benim hareket etmemi keserken, "Bu geceden sonra daha da yoğun olacağız," dedi düşünceli bir sesle. Cevap olarak tekrar hımladım. Az önceki muhabbet nedeniyle ensemin hafif kızarmaya başladığını ve Kai'nin de bunu fark ettiğini biliyordum. Aslında Kai ile bu kadar özel konulara girmek utanmamı sağlıyordu fakat ne zaman onunla bel altı konuşmaya başlasak ya da harekete geçsek her şey kendiliğinden çok rahat ve doğal geliştiği için o an utangaç olmuyordum, genelde bu sonradan düşündüğüm zaman ortaya çıkan bir şeydi, mesela şu an olduğu gibi.

Sessizleşerek rahatlamanın tadını çıkarmaya başladığımda, bir süre Kai'nin ve benim nefes alışlarım kulağımda duyulan tek seslerdi ve bu sayılı en sevdiğim şeylerden birisiydi. Geceleri bu daha da belirgin oluyordu. Bazen artık hatırlamadığım bir rüyadan ya da kabustan uyandıktan sonra hemen yanı başımda onun düzenli ve tanıdık nefes sesleri duymak beni rahatlatan tek şeydi. O yüzden bunu hiç sıkılmadan saatlerce dinleyebilirdim bile. Birinin nefes sesine bile bağımlı olmak düşünüldüğü kadar korkutucu değildi aksine sana güç veriyordu. Fakat maalesef bu sessizlik de çok uzun sürmemişti.

"Kyungsoo ve Jongin oldukça yakın görünüyor," dedi bir anda. Artık nefes sesini dinlememi engelleyip hiç istemediğim konuyu açtığı için içimden Kai'ye lanet ettim. Omuzlarımdaki gevşeyen kaslar tekrar gerilmeye başladığında bir şey söylememeyi tercih etmiştim fakat parmakları duraksayınca aslında benden bir karşılık beklediğini anladım. Kai senden bir şey talep ediyorsa ne olursa olsun onu alırdı.

"Evet ben de fark ettim. İyi anlaşıyorlar." Ağzımın içinden mırıldanarak güçsüzce söylediğimde bu konunun daha fazla sürmemesini istiyordum ama Kai benle kesinlikle aynı fikirde değildi. Bazen hem bu kadar farklı hem de bu kadar aynı nasıl olabildiğimizi merak ediyordum.

"Dün Kyungsoo'yu Jongin'in odasından çıkarken gördüm," dedi ve yüz ifademi inceleyecek kadar da duraksadı. "Saatin gece yarısı olduğunu belirtmeme gerek yok her halde."

Yutkundum. Bu kadar çabuk mu? diye fısıldıyordu bir ses. Cılız ve şaşkındı. Ve bu yabancı gibi gelen ses aslında bana aitti. Saçmaydı, Jongin'in bu kadar çabuk atlatmasına elbette seviniyordum ve bu şeyin beni rahatsız etmesi saçmaydı. Sonuçta Jongin koca adamdı ve kendini bir şekilde koruyabilirdi. Onun için bu kadar endişelenmem gereksizdi. Kendimi bunu tekrar tekrar söylüyordum ama bir işe yaramıyordu ve tüm bu hislerimi dışarıdan çok belli etmeye başlamıştım. Parmaklarının baskısı altında rahatlamaya çalışarak, "Kyungsoo'ya hala güvenmiyorum ve senin de güvenmediğini biliyorum," dedim. "Jongin üzülsün istemiyorum."

O an kendimi mi yoksa Kai'yi mi ikna etmeye çalışıyordum bilmiyorum. Arasındaki fark oldukça belli belirsizdi. Aslında bir önemi yoktu kimi ikna etmeye çalıştığımın. Parmakları omzumdan çekildiğinde yüzümü kaldırdım ve kirpiklerimi kırpıştırarak ona baktım. Kai düz bir ifadeyle üstten beni izlerken, "Bence Jongin bazı şeyleri kendi halledebilir," dedi ima dolu bir sesle ve ardından konuşmamı izin vermeyerek eğildi, dudaklarımı istekli bir şekilde öptü. Kafam ters açıyla durduğu için eliyle desteklerken başını hafifçe yan yatırarak beni daha rahat öpmeye başlamıştı. Her zamankinin aksine oldukça tatlı ve yumuşak öpüyordu ki, bu da dokunuşlarının altında daha fazla erimemi sağlıyordu. Bir buzun yaz güneşinin altında kalması gibiydi, Kai ne zaman beni öpse her seferinde böyle hissediyordum.

Yeterince öptüğüne emin olduktan sonra dudaklarıma son kez kısa bir öpücük daha kondurup ayrıldı. Dudaklarımda kalan son tadını dilimle yalayarak aldığımda yüzünde bu sefer daha şeffaf bir ifade oluşmuş ve gözleri biraz daha kararmıştı. Ne yaptığımın farkında olarak ayağa kalkıp ona yaklaştım, ellerimi omzuna koyarak öpüşmekten dolayı kızarmış ve şişmiş olan dudaklarına bu sefer ben öpücük kondurup geri çekildim.

"Hadi işlerini hallet sen, akşam çok yorucu olacak," dedim derin bir nefes alarak. Bu söylediğime başını sallayarak onayladı ve benim gibi o da derin bir nefes aldı.

"Lexa ile konuşmam gerekiyor zaten, kaç gündür peşimde dolanıp duruyor bir sıkıntısı olduğu belli."

Dalgınlıkla söylediği sözler bir an için kaşlarımın çatmasına sebep olacakken son anda kendimi durdurdum. Ama bu yine de, "Neden peşinde dolanıyor ki?" diye sormamı engelleyememişti.

Kai sesimdeki tuhaflığı fark etmemişti ve bunun için de oldukça minnettardım. Bilmiyorum, dermiş gibi omzunu silkti. Odadan çıkmadan önce omzunda duran elimi alarak bileğime küçük bir buse kondurduğunda daha fazla kurcalamaya gerek duymadım ben de. Odada artık tam anlamıyla yalnız kaldığımda 'kral işleriyle' ilgilenmeden önce güç toplamak için kendime bir kadeh şarap doldurdum. Son zamanlarda normalinden daha fazla alkol tüketmeye başlamıştım ama istediğim sakinliği almak için en hızlı yol buydu. Pencereden dışarıyı izlerken beynimin hemen uyuşmasını istedim, daha fazla Kyungsoo ve Jongin meselesini düşünmek bile istemiyordum. Bir kadehi bitirdikten sonra da bu oldukça işe yaramıştı. Kendimi masama yığılmış belgelere attığımda, kafam artık saçma şeyler düşünmeyecek kadar doluydu.

£££

Günümün çoğu çalışarak, diğer ırkların liderlerleriyle yaptığım özel toplantılarla geçirmiştim. Bu sayede gün beklediğimden daha hızlı ilerlemiş ve kendimi odama attığımda hava kararmaya başlamıştı. Kral olmak tam da beklediğim gibi hiç eğlenceli değildi, hele ki yapmam gereken binlerce yenilik olduğunda. Ama bunun geçici bir dönem olduğunu da biliyordum. Demir Taht'a geçtiğimde de aynı şey olacağı için şu an sanki bir eğitim görüyormuş gibi davranıyordum. Ama en azından bu toplantılarda elde ettiğim olumlu sonuç beni daha da rahatlatmıştı. Kai haklıydı, onların reddedemeyeceği teklifler yaparak akıllarını karıştırmıştım ve büyük ihtimalle çoğunluk kabul edecekti. Toplantıda tüm sessizliğini koruyup ne düşündüğü hakkında bana bilgi vermeyen tek ırk kurt adamlar ve onların lideri Zitao'ydu. Onlar da diğerlerine göre sayıca daha fazla olduğu için sıcak bakmalarını sağlayacak bir teklifle çıkmalıydım. Kral olmanın belki de en kötü yanı buydu, politik davranmalıydın ama ben bir askerdim. Politik hiç bir zaman güçlü yanım olmamıştı.

Yorgunluğumu uzun bir köpüklü banyoyla üstümden attığımda, tüm vücudum yenilenmiş ve tekrar zinde hissetmeyi başarmıştım. Yatağımın üstüne konulan kıyafetleri üstüme geçirirken bunu o kadar yavaş yapıyordum ki, aslında bu gece hiç o partiye katılmak istemediğimi dışarıdan biri çok rahatlıkla anlayabilirdi ama mecburiyetlerimiz çoğu zaman bize istemediğimiz şeyler yaptırmakla yükümlüydü. Ama en azından kıyafetimi beğenmiştim. İpekten yapılmış kırmızı renkte bir üst geçirmiştim üstüme, bileklerinde kısa ipler sarkıyordu ve yaka kısmı da köprücük kemiklerimi gösterecek kadar açıktı, bu da dövmenin bir kısmının sergilenmesine neden oluyordu. Son olarak yaka kısmındaki altından yapılmış kalın örgülü kolye de kıyafeti tamamlayıcı görevindeydi. Kesinlikle hem sadece hem de aynı zamanda çok şıktı. Bunları iki gün önce paketleyerek odama bırakan kişinin aslında Kai olduğunu hatırlayınca dudaklarımdaki gülümseme hemen tekrar belirginleşti. Kai'nin benden daha zevkli olduğu bilinen bir gerçekti. Gözlerim yanları altın sarısıyla kaplanmış ve güzel işlemeleri olan boy aynada takılı kaldığında ise yansıyan yüzümü ve kıyafetlerimi incelerken bir an için dalıp gitmiş, kapının tıklanma sesini bile birkaç vuruştan sonra fark edebilmiştim. "Girin," dediğimde hala kendi görüntümü izlemeye devam ediyordum.

Kapı açıldı ve içeriye yavaşça Kai süzüldü. Bana her ne kadar renkli kıyafetler diktirse de kendisi her zamanki gibi siyahların içine bürünmüştü elbette. Sadece bu sefer ufak bir değişiklik yaparak üstüne siyah deri ceketini geçirmişti. Ve köşeli yüzünü daha da ortaya çıkaran arkaya doğru yatırılmış dağınık siyah saçlarıyla da yakışıklı görüntüsü artık yeni bir şey değildi. Bakışları sanki bu sabah beni görmemiş gibi merakla odada beni aradı ve en sonunda bulduğunda ise kapıda duraksayarak bir süre benim onu süzdüğüm gibi o da beni süzdü. Beni incelerken gözlerinin büyümesi ve hayranlıkla bakması yanaklarımın ve ensemin kızarmasına sebep olurken, ağzından kısa ama yüksek sesli bir ıslık dökülmüştü.

"Nasıl olmuşum?" diye sordum etrafımda dönerek. Ona her açıdan kendimi gösterdiğimde kapıda durmayı bırakarak odanın içine girdi ve kollarını göğsünde toplayarak beni daha da yakından izledi dudağında oluşmaya başlamış küçük ama içten bir gülümsemeyle.

"Dünyanın en zevkli bir adamıyım," dediğinde artık omuzlarımı da geçmiş olan gümüş saçlarımı arkaya savurarak tek kaşımı kaldırdım.

"Egon o kadar yükselmiş ki görmekte zorlanıyorum."

Sevimli bir şekilde güldü. "Yalan mı?" dediğinde bakışlarım bir an için üstümdeki kıyafetlere düştü. Dudağımı bükerek tekrar ona döndüğümde, "Abartılacak kadar değil," dedim onu gıcık etmeye çalışarak. Nitekim bunu da başarmıştım çünkü cevabımla tatmin olmadığını açıkça belli etmişti. Yavaşça başını salladı, bana doğru yürüdü. Kollarını belime sararak kendini bana yaklaştırdığında, kulağıma doğru eğildi. Benim nefesim bana ihanet ederek düzensizleşiyor, onun nefesini ise boynumda hissedebiliyordum. Sıcak ve huylandırıcıydı. Şekilli ve uzun olan parmakları usulca boynuma tekrar dökülmüş olan saç tellerimi boşa bir çabayla arkaya atarken, "Neden dünyanın en zevkli adamıyım biliyor musun?" diye sordu usulca.

"Neden?" Kurumuş olan dudaklarımı yaladım ve cevabını merakla bekledim.

"Çünkü dünyanın en yakışıklı ve en güçlü erkeğini kollarımın arasında tutuyorum.

Gözlerimi kırpıştırarak ona bakarken farkında olmadan nefesimi tutmuştum. Yüzünü kaldırdığında, son derece ciddi görünen bakışları altında tüm o sözlerine rağmen ufacık hissettim. Ne zaman bana böyle baksa kendimi ejderhaya kafa tufan saf bir kuzu gibi hissediyordum. Kai'yi gıcık etmek doğru bir hareket değildi. Bana karşı teslim bile olsa sanki asıl teslim olan kişi her zaman bendim. Bu durum biraz yetişkin bir adamın bir çocukla oyun oynamasına benziyordu. Oyunu kazanacağı çok belli olsa da sırf çocuk üzülmesin diye kaybetmiş gibi davranıyordu.

Odadan çıkmadan önce koluna hevesle girdim ve onu kapıya kadar çekiştirirken, "Ben de çok şanslıyım," dedim. "Dünyanın en yakışıklı ve en güçlü ejderhası benim hakkımda böyle düşünüyor."

Birbirimize gülümseyerek merdivenlere yöneldiğimizde üst kattan bile büyük salondaki kalabalığın sesleri duyuluyordu. Derin bir nefes içime çektim ve Kai'nin koluna daha çok sarıldım. Merdivenlerden inen ağır adımlarımızla beraber büyük kapıya geldiğimizde ise iki muhafız da aynı anda kapının tokmağından tutarak kapıyı açmış ve büyük gürültünün giderek sessizleşmesini sağlamıştı. Kai'nin kolundan çıkmak zorunda kalarak içeriye girdiğimde, bütün başlar aniden bize doğru döndü ve ben de yüzüme gergin olmayan bir gülümseme yerleştirmeye çalıştım. Masaların her iki yana dağılarak boş bıraktıkları orta yoldan bana ait olan yolun sonundaki masama doğru ilerlemeye başladık. Bununla beraber herkes ellerindeki içkiyi masaya vurarak gelişimi kutlamaya başlayarak sessizliği bozduklarında, gözlerimi hemen iki adım arkamdan beni takip eden Kai'ye çevirmemek için zor tutmuştum kendimi.

İlk yarım saat herkes kendi çapında oldukça eğlendi. Yediler, içtiler, kendi aralarında sohbet ettiler. Ama asıl eğlenceye geçilmeden önce, yani kimse gerçek anlamda sarhoş olup kendini kaybetmeden önce, omuzlarımı gevşeterek ayağa kalktım. Müziğin sesi benim sandalyemden kalkmamla kesilirken aslında oldukça heyecanlıydım ama bunu göstermemek konusunda da aynı şekilde iyiydim. İlk önce Yixing'in idamından ve ardından Chanyeol'un zindanda bulunmasından bahsettiğimde bir alkış tuhafı tutmuştu. Bu da biraz daha kendime güvenmemi sağladığında, konuyu Baekhyun'u bize cevap olarak attığı mektuba çevirdim. Bu anda herkes sessizleşmiş, beni dikkatlice dinlemeye başlamışlardı. Onlara Demir Tahtı alacağımı söyledim, kendime bir ordu kuracağımı ve bunun için yardımlarını istediğimi. Tam bu sırada homurdanmalar yükselmeye başlandı. Bakışlarını kaçırarak bu meselenin onları ilgilendirmeyeceğini söylemeye çalıştıklarında, Lexa onların sözcüsüymüş gibi yine onlar adına konuşan kişi olmuştu. Masasından ayrılıp karşıma çıktığında, "Bu tamamen sizin özel meseleniz," demişti sert bir çıkışla. "Hem siz yokken burayı kim yönetecek?"

Sahte bir gülümsemeyle ona baktım. "Sen."

Cevabımla beraber gözlerini şaşkınlıkla kırpıştırırken, "Eskiden kraliçeleri sendin, bu yüzden gözüm arkada kalmayacak," dedim sözlerimi devam ettirerek. "Ben belli bir düzen kurana kadar burayı sen yöneteceksin... ama benim emrim altında."

Bu onun sesinin kesmesi için şimdilik yeterli olmuştu ama hala içlerinde huzursuzluk edenler vardı. Gözlerim masalarda dolanıp özellikle Zitao'nun üzerinde durduğunda toplantıda ufak bir kısmını bahsettiğim teklifimin tamamını açıkladım.

"Bana katılan her ırk kendi bölgesinde söz hakkı sahibi olacak. Her ne kadar belli bir yerden yönetiliyor olsanız da, tahta geçen kim olursa olsun sizin iç ilişkilerinize karışması yasak olacak ve bunun için her iki tarafta bir sözleşme imzalayacak. Ayrıca tahta oturan kişi sizin tüm ihtiyaçlarınızı yirmi beş yıllığına hiçbir karşılık beklemeden yerine getirmek zorunda kalacak."

Bu sefer başka bir sebepten dolayı uğultular yükseldiğinde, "Tek yapmanız gereken bana katılmak," dedim.

Zitao şaşırmış olsa bile yüz ifadesini çabuk toparlabilmişti. Eliyle çenesinin altını kaşıyarak söylediklerimi düşünmeye başladığında teklifimin kesinlikle ilgisi çektiğini anlamış oldum. Lexa durumdan kesinlikle memnun değildi, diğerleri ise aynı toplantı da bahsettiklerim kadar olumlu tepkiyle karşılamıştı. Kadehimi havaya kaldırdığımda hepsi birden bana eşlik etti. Buna Zitao ve adamları da dahildi. Bu kısmı sandığımdan daha kolay atlatabildiğim için kendimi ayrıca sessiz bir şekilde tebrik ettim. Fakat sandalyeme geri oturduğumda aynı hoşnutsuz ifadenin Kai'nin yüzünde de görmek mutluluğuma biraz gölge düşürmüştü olsa da bunu o an takmamaya çalıştım.

Önemli konuşmaları arkamızda bıraktığımızda müzik sesi tekrar salonu doldurmaya başlamış ve artık masada oturmak yerine dans etmeye, kendi çaplarında farklı bir şekilde eğlenmeye başlamıştı herkes. Yarın yokmuşçasına kendilerini bırakabilmeleri imrendiriciydi. Kai de kısa bir süre sonra kulağıma eğilip yakında döneceğini söyleyerek kalktığında dans edenleri izlemekten başka oyalanacak bir şey bulamamıştım ben de. Onları izlemek sandığımdan daha çok hoşuma giderken yanımda oluşan hareketlilik sayesinde gözlerimi zorla da olsa ayırabilmiştim. Kyungsoo, Jongin'in yanına geçmiş ve onunla dans etmesi için onu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin de oldukça kararsız görünüyordu bunun için. Bu sahne bir an için gözümün önüne Jongin'in beni dansa kaldırmak için zorladığı o geceyi getirdiğinde, kalbimin bu anıyla beraber sıkıştığını hissettim. Kyungsoo hala Jongin'in kolunu çekiştirmeye devam ediyordu.

"Benle dans et." Üstünde düşünme fırsatı bulamadan sözler dudaklarımdan fırlayarak onlara ulaştığında, ikisinin de bakışları benim üstümde toplandı.

Teklifimi geri çevirmek için artık çok geçti ve zaten bunu da yapmak istemiyordum. Kai çabuk döneceğini söylemiş olmasına rağmen hala dönmemişti. Bu yüzden tekrar, "Çok dans etmek istiyorsan benle et," dedim ama bu sefer Kyungsoo'ya bakarak. Ona sorduğumu anladığında Kyungsoo'nun yüzünde ki şaşkın ifade yavaşça silindi ve onun yerine o bilindik sırıtış oluştu. Jongin'e özellikle bakmamaya çakıştığım için onun son tepkisini görememiştim. Kyungsoo kabul ettiğini belirterek başını salladığında ayağa kalktım ve uzattığı eli tutarak herkesin dans ettiği alana doğru beni götürmesine izin verdim.

Kyungsoo hala sırıtmaya devam ederken fazla yakın duracağımızı umursamadan kollarını boynuma atmıştı, mecburen ellerimi beline yerleştirdiğimde dışarıdan çok zorlama görünmediğimi ummaktan başka yapabileceğim başka bir şey yoktu. Bir süre sessizce etrafımızda salınarak dans ettiğimizde, bakışlarının boynumda bir süredir takılı kaldığını fark ettim. O sıra ben de onu incelemek için epey bir vakit kazanmıştım. Krem renginde gömleği teniyle oldukça uyumluydu ve yüzüne makyaj bile yapmıştı. Göz kapakları çok hafif bir mor boyayla süslenmiş ve dudakları daha da pembeleşmişti. Kyungsoo önceki halinin izlerini taşımaya devam ediyordu ve ilk kez bakıldığında tuhaf gelse de aslında oldukça havalıydı.

"Tamamını görmek isterdim aslında..." dediğinde dikkatimi toparlayarak kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Omuzlarını kaldırıp indirerek savunmaya geçmişti hemen. "Ne var yani merak ettim." Kabul etme ihtimalim varmış gibi de gözleri cam gibi parlayarak bana bakıyordu şimdi.

"Sana dövmemi göstermeyeceğim."

"Hiç mi?"

"Hiç." Kesin bir şekilde söylediğimde oflayarak gözlerini etrafta gezdirmeye başladı ve bir saniye bile geçmeden nefesinin altından, "Yani illa senin banyo zamanlarını yakalayıp dikizlememi istiyorsun," diye mırıldandı.

Bunu hiç duymamış gibi davranmaya çalışmış olsam da dudağımın kenarının kıvrılmasını engelleyememiştim. Görmemesi için başımı diğer tarafa çevirdiğimde dans eden kalabalığın arkasında kalan Jongin böylece görüş açıma girmiş oldu. Masada oturmaya devam ediyor ve arkasına yaslanarak bizi izliyordu. Ya da dans eden diğer çiftleri. Beni görüp göremediğine emin olamasam da ona küçük bir gülümseme vererek, "Aranızda ne var?" diye sordum. Biraz fazla ani olmuş olabilirdi ama cevaplara ihtiyacım vardı.

Kyungsoo önce ne demek istediğimi anlamamış ama bakışlarımı takip ettiğinde sersem ifadesi bozularak yerine bilmiş gülümsemesini yerleştirmişti. "Niye bilmek istiyorsun?" Sesini bilerek incelttiğin de gözlerimi devirip ona baktım.

"Çünkü bu kadar kısa sürede yakınlaşmış olmanız beni endişelendiriyor."

"Ama neden?"

"Çünkü sana güvenmiyorum."

Kafasını geriye atarak kahkaha attığında istemeden de olsa sinirlendim. Bu kadar laubali tavırlardan hiçbir zaman hoşlanmayan ben şimdi de aynı şekilde oldukça rahatsız olmuştum.

"Sehuuun, sana kendimi ispat etmek için daha ne yapmam gerekiyor?"

Boğucu havayı içime çekmeden önce, "Bana bilmediğim bir şey söyle," dedim onu köşeye sıkıştırmaya çalışarak. "Bilmediğim ama bilmem gereken bir şey."

Kyungsoo'nun elleri müziğin değişmesiyle beraber boynumdan ayrıldığında, diğer herkes gibi hareketli olan müzikte çılgınca dans etmesini beklemiştim ama o beni şaşırtarak olduğu yerde dikilerek yoğun bir şekilde bana bakmaya başladı. Gergin bir ifadeyle ona karşılık verdiğimde aslında köşeye sıkışan ben olmuştum.

"Bazı felaket gibi görünen şeyler aslında güzel bir şeye vesile olabilir," dedi yavaşça. "Bu gece aslında sandığından çok daha önemli senin için... ve diğerleri için."

Söyledikleri çözemediğim bir nedenden dolayı yutkunmama neden olurken huzursuzca yerimde kıpırdandım. "Eğer yaptığım konuşmayı kast ediyorsan..."

"Bahsettiğim o değil." Sözümü keserek bana yaklaştığında nefesimi tutmak zorunda kalmıştım. Büyük, yuvarlak gözleri derin ve yoğun bir şekilde beni incelerken o an müziği duymam artık imkansızdı. "Sadece içgüdülerini takip et, o senin ihtiyacın olan pusula. Ve ne olursa olsun asla pişman olma."

Ne demek istediğini anlamaya çalışsam da o an benim için çok anlamsızdı. Ürperdiğimi hissettim. Kalabalıkla daha da sıcaklamış olan salonda şu an üşüyen yalnızca bendim ve Kyungsoo sanki az önce bana hiç tuhaf şeyler söylememiş gibi, sanki benim kafamı hiç karıştırmamış ve beni allak bulak etmemiş gibi gülümsemiş, beni bir başıma bırakarak Jongin'i dansa kaldırmak için tekrar uğraşmaya başlamıştı. En sonunda Jongin bana çekingen bir bakış attıktan sonra Kyungsoo'nun uzattığı eli tutarak ayağa kalktığında, bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Dans eden kalabalığın arasından çıkarak kendimi buradan uzaklaştırmaya çalışsam da bu bir işe yaramamıştı çünkü kendimi yine masada oturuyor ve onları izliyor halde bulmuştum. Jongin ile rolleri değişmiştik.

Kyungsoo ve Jongin hareketli müzikte karşılıklı dans ederken yanlarında birkaç grup toplanmış olsa da onlar yanlarındakilerle ilgilenmek yerine kendi hallerinde takılmayı tercih ettiler. Jongin ne zaman yavaşlayıp duraksasa Kyungsoo onu tekrar harekete geçirmesini iyi biliyordu. Ve ne zaman Kyungsoo, Jongin'in kulağına yaklaşıp bir şeyler söylese, tüm o yüksek müziğe ve kalabalığa rağmen Jongin'in kahkaha attığını duyuyor, görebiliyordum.

Kyungsoo, Jongin'i benim onu güldürebildiğim gibi güldürebilen tek kişiydi. Ben farkında olmadan uzun zamandır Jongin'e acı çektirmekten başka hiçbir şey yapmamışken, Kyungsoo sadece iki buçuk haftadır burada bulunmasına rağmen benim yarattığım enkazı toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Bu konuda da oldukça başarılıydı ve ben köşeme çekilmiş ürettiğim bahanelerle bunun bozulmasını diliyordum. Hala nasıl olur da Jongin'e zarar vermeye çalışıyordum böyle? Kesinlikle temiz bir dayağı hak ediyordum. Jongin'in mutlu olması için Kyungsoo'ya köstek olmak yerine ona yardımcı olmalıydım. Eğer daha sonra Kyungsoo bize ihanet ederse de, hak ettiği cezayı vermek için elimden geleni yapardım çünkü olması gereken buydu. Ve belki de bunlara gerek kalmaz, Kyungsoo aslında Jongin'in sevgisinin hak eden 'benden daha iyi olan' kişi oluverirdi.

Jongin hafif terlemiş saçlarıyla bana doğru yürüdüğünde, tüm bu yeni aydınlandığım düşüncelerle beraber genişçe gülümseyebilmiştim. Kendini sesli bir şekilde yanıma attığında hemen ardından Kyungsoo da geldi. İkisi de üstlerinden fil geçmiş gibi görünse de yüzlerindeki eğlence izleri varlığını sürdürmeye devam ediyordu. Parmağımla bardağın ağzında daire çizerken, "Baya dağıttınız ortalığı," dedim neşeli bir şekilde. Tam istediğim gibi çıkmamış olsa da sesim yine de buna oldukça yakındı.

Jongin masadaki içki kadehini alıp bir dikişte bitirdi, ardından da kolunun tersiyle ağzını sildi. Kahve gözleri bana döndüğünde, "Hepsi Kyungsoo'nun suçu!" dedi. "Kimse onun bir nine olduğunu asla tahmin bile edemez."

Kyungsoo sahte bir kızgınlıkla Jongin'in koluna vurdu ardından da yüzünü vurduğu yere dayayarak bana baktı. "Beni baştan çıkaran o, benim suçum yok." Jongin gözlerini indirerek ona baktığında Kyungsoo da ona doğru döndü ve aralarındaki çok az mesafeyle birbirlerine gülümseyerek baktıklarında elimdeki bardağı sıkmamaya çalıştım. Yine de gülümsemeye devam ederek onlara izledim. Gözlerimi kaçırmamak için elimdeki tüm gücü kullanıyordum ve neyse ki Kyungsoo Jongin'den fazla uzun sürmeden ayrılmış ve ben de bir daha o tarafa bakmamıştım. Aslında Kyungsoo ile bana söyledikleri konusunda konuşmak istiyordum ama bunun için daha sessiz ve kesinlikle daha az birilerinin olduğu bir yere ihtiyacımız vardı. Zaten bu 'gizemli' muhabbetlere girecek hiç havada da değildim şu an. Bir tarafım söylediklerini merak etse de diğer tarafım çok garip şekilde de bir şeyi kabullenmiş gibiydi. Bu da beni daha da garip hissettiriyordu. Belki de içtiğim içkiler artık etkisini göstermeye başlamıştı. Gözlerim Kai'yi arasa da onu hiçbir yerde bulamamak ayrıca canımı sıkarken müzikler değişmiş ve tekrardan orta tempoda olan bir parçaya geçiş yapılmıştı. Diğerlerinin aksine bunun melodileri oldukça hoşuma giderken farkında olmadan daha dikkatli dinlemeye başladım. Sözler olmasa bile sanki notalar kelimelere dökülmüş ve kendi hikayesini bize anlatıyormuş gibiydi. Eğer Kyungsoo tekrar beni rahatsız etmeseydi aynı dikkatle sonuna kadar dinlemeye devam etmeyi planlıyordum.

Jongin ile aramızdaki boşluğa hangi ara geçip ayakta dikildiğini anlamadığım Kyungsoo'ya rahatsız olmuş bir şekilde baksam da bunu umursamadı ve her iki elini Jongin ve benim omzuma koyarak garip bir şekilde sırıttı. Gözleri de biraz odağını kaybetmişti gibi görünüyordu ve aynı şekilde sanki her an çılgın bir şeyler yapacakmış gibi sarhoş.

Oldukça yüksek sesle ve hafif kayan kelimelerle, "Hadi dans edin!" diye bağırdı.

Evet, kesinlikle çılgın şeyler yapacak kadar sarhoş olmuştu.

Düz bir ifadeyle ona bakıp tekrar önüme dönecektim ki sertçe omzuma asılarak bunu engelledi. "Hadi ama! İkiniz de benle dans ettiniz ve şimdi sıra sizde."

Kyungsoo'ya bunun iyi bir fikir olmadığını, yerine geçmesini ve ayrıca hemen omzumu rahat bırakması gerektiğini söylemek için dudaklarımı aralamıştım ki bu sefer de atak hiç beklemediğim bir yerden gelmişti. Jongin, "Neden olmasın," demiş ve aynı Kyungsoo gibi bana beklentiyle bakmıştı. "Tabii senin için sorun olmayacaksa."

Benim için elbette sorun olacak, diyememiştim tabii ki. Avuç içlerimi pantolonuma sürtüp benden cevap bekleyen ikiliye karşı gardımı toparlamaya çalışsam da bu, "Tamam," dememle sonuçlanmıştı. Zorla sürüklediğim bacaklarımla Jongin'in arkasından yürüyerek tekrar ortaya geldiğimizde, aslında aynı gerginliğin onun üzerinde de olduğunu fark ettim. Sadece bana çaktırmamaya çalışıyordu. Ben de bir değişiklik yapmaya karar vererek onun hazırlıksız yakalanan bakışlarıyla ellerimi beline koydum. Saniyelik donmuş bir surat ifadesiyle bana baksa da kollarını omzuma doğru kaldırış, elleri hafif bir şekilde oraya yerleştirdiğinde bir an da gülümsemeye başlamıştı. Sevimli, kesinlikle ona yakışan gülümsemelerden biriydi bu ve yalnızca bana bakarken bu gülümseme oluşuyordu. Artık bunu daha iyi biliyordum.

"Önceki seferde ellerimi beline koymamam için direnmiştin, şimdi de böyle mi önlemini alıyorsun?"

Dudaklarımı bükerek başımı hafifçe yan yatırdım. "Niye gizli planlarımı açığa çıkartıyorsun?"

Ondan az önceki gibi yüksek sesle bir gülüş kazandığımda kendimle oldukça gurur duydum. Yapmam gereken işte bu Sehun, dedim kendime. Aptal gibi davranmayı kesecek ve ailemiz için en iyisini yapmaya çalışacaktım. Jongin'i o şekilde sevmediğim halde kıskanmaya hakkım yoktu. Eğer buna dair en ufak bir şüphem olsaydı, bana biraz daha yaklaşarak neredeyse göğüslerimizin birbirlerine değmesini sağladığında hiçbir şekilde heyecanlanmayan kalbim bana gereken cevabı yine vermiş olurdu. Fakat artık Jongin de bu durumda tamamen doğal görünmesi, onunla yapmaktan kaçındığım konuşmayı aslında yapmam gerektiğini bana bir kez daha hatırlatmıştı.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin kaşlarını kaldırarak bana baktığında duraksayıp dilimle dudaklarımı ıslattım. "Ona güveniyor musun?"

Bunun basit bir soru olmadığının farkındaydım, o yüzden Jongin'in düşünmesi için gereken tüm zamanı sabırla beklemeye de hazırdım. Ama Jongin beni bekletmemiş ve kısa bir suskunluktan sonra, "Evet, güveniyorum," demişti hemen.

"Sence iki buçuk hafta birine güvenmek için iyi bir zaman mı?"

Bu sorum onu kızdırmamış ya da gücendirmemişti, aksine gülümsemeye devam ederek başını salladı ve hafif terli saçlarını hareket ettirdi. "Ben seni gördüğüm ilk andan itibaren güvendim ve sen de hiçbir zaman beni buna pişman etmedin."

Tekrar duraksamak zorunda kaldığımda, "Hayır, ettim" dedim oldukça kısık bir şekilde. Sesim müziğin içinde kaybolmuş olmasına rağmen Jongin bir insan olmadığı için duymayı başarmıştı. İtiraz dolu bir ifade yüzü kapladı ve benle aynı fikirde olmadığını, böyle düşündüğüm için de bana kızdığını açıkça gösterdi.

"O zaman," yutkundum ve parmaklarımla beline daha sıkı tutundum. "Kyungsoo sana iyi geliyorsa eğer, ben de bu ilişkiyi desteklerim."

Gözlerimi bile kırpmadan ona bakarken, Jongin de sözlerimle beraber gözlerini kıstı ve söylediklerimi anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi kısa bir an öylece gözlerimin içine baktı. Kai ve Jongin ikiz olsa da benim gözümde hiçbir zaman aynı olmadılar, bunun sebebi belki tarzları ya da bana verdikleri hissiyattı. Ama ne zaman kafalarını karıştıran bir durumla baş başa kalsa ikisi de, işte o zaman tamamen aynı ifadeyi kullanıyorlar ve hiç olmadıkları kadar birbirlerine benziyorlardı. Hatta o an kaşlarının hareketi bile aynı oluyordu. Bu yüzden aynı Kai de olduğu gibi bakışlarının altında o kadar garip hissetmiştim ki yanlış bir şey söyleyip söylemediğimi bile sorgulamak zorunda kalmıştım. Hatta belki de her şeyi yanlış yorumladığımı ve aralarında hiçbir şekilde böyle bir ilişki olmadığı fikri bile saniyelik olsa da aklımdan geçerken, Jongin daha fazla ileri gitmemi engellemişti. Beni yanıltarak kendine geldi ve gülümseyerek "Teşekkür ederim Sehun," dedi doğal bir ses tonuyla.

Başımı sallayarak ben de gülümsemeye çalıştım. Kendime tekrardan doğru olanı yaptığımı söylesem de çok ufak da olsa bir şey beni rahatsız ediyordu. Kyungsoo içgüdülerimi takip etmemi söylemişti değil mi? Ama onlar bile tüm bu gürültünün içinde kaybolmuş gibiydi.


	45. Bölüm 42 - part 2

Jongin ile bir süre dans ettikten sonra yerlerimize geri dönmüştük. O andan itibaren ne Jongin ile ne de Kyungsoo ile bir daha da konuşmamıştım. Üçümüzün üstünde de sebebi belirsiz bir gerginlik vardı. Ya da ben hariç, diğerlerinin sebebi tam olarak bilinmiyordu. Her şeyi boş vermiş kafasıyla kendimi tekrar içkiye vurduğumda gece benim için bittiğini bile düşünmüştüm. Biraz sonra kimseye çaktırmamaya çalışarak salondan ayrılacak ve odama gidecektim. Zaten büyük ihtimalle herkes eğlencesini sabaha kadar devam ettirme niyetindeydi, ne kadar erken kaçarsam o kadar iyiydi benim için. Tek sorun Kai'yi bulmak ve onu da benimle götürmekti. Kai'nin de daha fazla burada durmak isteyeceğini zannetmiyordum.

Kalan içkimi bitirdiğimde yenisi doldurmak için gelen genç hizmetçi kızı kolundan tutarak durdurdum ve "Kai'yi gördün mü?" diye sordum. Kız benden böyle bir soru beklememiş olacak ki şaşkınca bir süre bana baktı ardından da telaşlı bir halde, "Bilmiyorum majesteleri," dedi. Sesi bir an için korku doluydu, sanki Kai'nin yerini bilmediği için büyük bir ceza işlemiş zannediyordu kendini. Onu daha fazla korkutmamak için elimi kolundan çekerek gitmesini sağladım. Bakışlarım ise tekrar salonda gezmeye başladığında Kyungsoo araya girerek, "Kai buralardaydı az önce," dedi. Gözlerimi hızla onu çevirdiğimde, ne zaman gittiğinden haberim olmayan Jongin'in boş bıraktığı sandalye sayesinde beni rahatça gören Kyungsoo gülümseyerek beni izliyordu.

"Tam olarak ne zaman?"

Sarhoş olmaya başladığı her halinden belli olan gözlerini bayarak omuz silkti. "Siz Jongin ile dans ederken, fazla durmadı zaten."

Kendimi sakin olmaya zorlayarak derin bir nefes aldırdım. Tamam, sorun değildi. Kai büyük ihtimal yine saçma bir şekilde kıskanmış ve kavga çıkarmamak için sessizce gitmişti. Benim de şu an kavga edecek halim yoktu zaten. Odama gitme işini daha da erkene alarak ayağa kalktım ve yatağımda derin bir uyku alma hayalleriyle beraber buradan çıkmak için harekete geçmiştim ki, Kyungsoo sanki beni durdurmanın bir yolunu çok iyi biliyormuş gibi tekrar konuşmuştu.

"Fazla durmadı çünkü zaten yanında Lexa vardı. Kai sizi gördükten sonra tekrar onunla birlikte çıktı."

Bu sefer derin bir nefes almak işi yaramamıştı. Ağzımdan şaşkın bir 'ne?' nidası dökülürken o an aklımda binlerce şey vardı. Huzursuzluk tüm vücudumda adım adım yayılırken Kyungsoo'dan daha fazlasını talep ederek bakmayı sürdürdüm. İçimdeki bu huzursuzluğun nedeni tam olarak bilmiyordum. Ya da şimdilik adını koymak istemiyordum.

"Nereye gittiler?" diye sertçe sorduğumda, bilmiyorum anlamında başını salladı. Bu cevabın hoşuma gitmediğini gözlerimi kısarak ve daha sert bakarak yeterince açıklamıştım. Bu bakışlarım da oldukça korkutucu olmalı ki hemen gözlerini yummuş ve birkaç saniye sessizlik içinde kendince bir şeyler söylemeye başlamıştı. Her ne kadar bu eylem çok kısa sürse de sanki benim saatlerimi almış gibi ayağımı sabırsızca oynatıyordum bu sırada. Gözlerini farklı bir ışıltıyla geri açtığında daha konuşmadan ağzımda küflü bir tat varmış gibi hissetmiştim.

"Kai'nin odasındalar," dedi gülümseyerek. Söyledikleri ve yüz ifadesi o kadar birbirinden farklıydı ki, iki ayrı tabloyla bakışıyordum sanki. Ama bu mantıklı değildi. Kai'nin Lexa'yla yalnız bir şekilde onun odasında olmaları hiç mantıklı değildi. Gözlerimi kırpıştırarak doğru duyup duymadığımı anlamaya çalışıyordum. Beynim tüm bu süreci algılamaya uğraşsa da her seferinde aynı cümleyle sonlanıyordu. Kai ve Lexa şu an Ka'nin odasında. Şu an hissettiğim çok garip ve daha önce hiç tatmadığım bir duyguydu. Kaburga kemiklerim kalbimin içine saplanıyormuş gibiydi ve ben bu halde salondan çıkmayı başarmıştım. Ayaklarım sanki kendi kontrolündeymiş gibi beni ilerletirken onları durdurmak ve bambaşka bir yere yönlendirmek istiyordum. Ne olursa olsun o oda hariç her hangi bir yere.

Jongin'in sözleri şu an bile çok net bir şekilde kulağımda çınlamaya devam ediyordu. O gün ormanda Kai hakkında ima ettiği şeyler çok çirkin olsa da, Jongin bir şeyi bilmese asla öyle konuşmazdı. Kai'nin ilişkilerinin nasıl olduğunu tarif ederken, ben bunu düşünmek bile istememiştim o an. Bu bilgiyi en derine gömerek hiç duymamışım gibi farz etmiştim çünkü biliyordum ki, ima ettiği kişiler arasında Lexa da vardı. Bu yüzden ne zaman Kai onun yakınında olsa rahatsız oluyor ve elimden geldiğince onları bir araya getirmemeye çalışıyordum, bu davranışımın bile daha yeni yeni farkındaydım. İçgüdülerim benden daha hızlı davranmıştı her şey için.

Kai'nin buraya ilk geldiğim zamanlar Lexa ile nasıl yakın olduğunu unutmamıştım. Her ne kadar 'benim' yüzümden yırtıcı bir şekilde kavga etmiş olsalar bile çok uzun sürmeden yan yana durmaya da devam etmişlerdi. Tam olarak ne zamandan itibaren Kai'nin artık onu desteklemediğini, onu görmemeye başladığını bilmiyorum. En azından benimleyken bunun olmadığına emindim. Kai bana değer veriyordu, eğer birisiyle görüşüyor olsaydı bunu bana da söylerdi. Benle bu kadar yakın olmazdı o zaman. Her gece benimle uymaz ve benimle de kalkmazdı. Bana değer verirken böyle bir şey yapacağını düşünmüş olmam bile saçmaydı aslında, geçmişte ne yaşanmış olursa olsun geçmişte kalmıştı. Her ne kadar şu an bunu düşündüğüm için bile burun deliklerim genişlemiş, nefes alışlarım hızlanmış olsa da.

Ciddi bir ilişki olmasa bile mi?

"Bunu da fark ederdim," diye fısıldadım boş merdivenlere doğru. "Eğer konu sadece cinsellik olsa bile..."

Sanki her zaman onun yanındaymışız gibi konuşuyorsun! Nereden bileceğiz? Bizim arkamızdan birileriyle birlikle olmadığını nereden emin olacağız?

"Fark ederdin diyorum sana!" Fazla yüksek çıkan sesim merdivenlerin bitiminde yankılandığında derin bir nefes aldım. "Üstünde sadece kendisinin ve benim kokum hakim oluyor çoğunlukla. Kai... benim kokumu üstünde taşımaktan hoşlandığını söylemişti."

Ama Kai, bizi Jongin ile dans ederken görmüş. Kyungsoo böyle söyledi! Ve Kai eğer gerçekten kıskandıysa, daha önceki gibi canını yakacak bir yol bulur. Bilinçli ya da bilinçsiz, Kai her zaman bunu yapıyor. Canı yandığında seninkini de yakıyor. Bunu ilk ağzından kaçırdığı sözlerle yaptı ve belki şimdi de bunu yapıyor!

Koridorun girişinde donup kaldığımda kendimi cesaretlendirmeye çalıştım. Bunun mutlaka bir açıklaması vardı, olmak zorundaydı! Kai'ye güveniyordum. Onun gözlerinin içine bakmış, onu yakından tanımıştım. Kai arkamdan böyle bir şey yapmazdı. Biz birbirimize kelimelere ihtiyaç duymadan söz vermiştik. Kendimi bu düşünceyle neredeyse kontrol altına almayı başarmıştım fakat koridorun sonundaki odadan duyduğum kahkaha sesi tüm bu nedenleri yıkıp geçmişti. Bu uzaklıkta, kalın duvarlar ve kapıların ardından bunu duymam imkansızdı belki ama Lexa'nın kahkahası resmen yanımdaymış gibi kulaklarımda yankılanmıştı. Bir anda başıma saplanan ağrıyla iki büklüm olurken, bir yandan da ellerimle kulaklarımı kapatarak zihnim de sürekli tekrar edip duran bu kahkahayı durdurmaya çalıştım. Belki Kai aynı bana yaptığı gibi onun hoşuna gidecek sözler fısıldıyordu şu an kulağına, bu yüzden de Lexa kahkaha atmıştı. Belki de dudaklarını boynunda gezdirmeye başlamış ve çok yavaş bir şekilde, hem eziyet ederek hem de baştan çıkararak öpücükler konduruyordu. Ya da Lexa benim gibi değildir, bunun için fazla sabırsızdır ve Kai'nin dalga geçmesine izin vermeden dudaklarına yapışmıştır. Ne olursa olsun ikisi şu an keyifli bir an paylaşıyordu.

Lexa benim olana sahip olmaya çalışıyor.

Kapıyı büyük bir gürültüyle açtığımda etrafı çok düzgün gördüğüm söylenemezdi. Sadece bakışlarım garip ısıyla yanıyor ve ben hiç olmadığım kadar kendimi sıcaklamış hissediyordum.

Kai büyük ve çıplak olan pencerenin önünde dururken, Lexa ise elini koluna koymuş yanında dikiliyordu. Benim odaya girmemle beraber ikisinin de yüzleri saf bir şaşkınlıkla kaplanmıştı. Bakışlarımı ikisinin üstünde gezdirirken her ne kadar karşılaştığım manzara benim hayal ettiğim gibi olmasa da yine de rahatsız ediciydi. Hem de çok fazla.

"Sehun?" Kai kendini Lexa'dan kurtararak bana yaklaştığında onu görmezden gelerek, neler olup bittiğinin hala farkında olmayan Lexa'ya doğru yürüdüm.

Lexa, her ne kadar şaşkın ifadesinden kurtulup yerine tedirginlik almış olsa da dimdik bir şekilde karşımda durmaya devam ediyordu. "Kralımız bizi basmaya gelmiş galiba," dedi zoraki bir gülümsemeyle. Ama o gülümseme de onu boğazından tutup arkasındaki pencereye dayadığım da hemen silinmişti. Kendimi bir anda Lexa'nın boğazına sarılıyor halde buldum ve o an tek bir amacım vardı. Ve o amacım da şu an ellerimin altında ufak çapta çığlık atıyor ve kendini korumak için ellerimi çekmeye ya da kollarıma saldırmaya çalışıyordu. Canını yakmıyordum, ellerim iz kalacak şekilde boğazını sıkmıyordu bile, her ne kadar içimdeki ses bunu istese de. Buna rağmen benim karşımda oldukça güçsüzdü.

"Sehun ne yapıyorsun?!" Kai bir şekilde şok durumunu atmış olacak ki hayretle beni sorguluyordu. Arkamdan gelerek bizi ayırmaya çalışsa da bu da bir işe yaramamıştı. Göğsüme doğru geçirdiği kollarıyla beni arkaya çekmeye çalışıyor ama tek bir adım bile oynatamıyordu. En sonunda Kai tüm gücüyle kolumu kaldırmaya çalıştığında bir elimi serbest bırakarak Kai'yi ittim. Bunu beni rahat bırakması için ufak bir uyarı niteliğinde yapmaya çalışmıştım fakat o bizden oldukça uzak duran yatağın ayaklarına doğru düşmüştü.

Yüzümü Lexa'nın yüzüne doğru yaklaştırdığımda, "Benim olandan uzak duracaksın," diye tısladım. Bu sefer sesim tamamen yabancı, tuhaf bir şekilde çıkmıştı. Lexa gözlerinde yansıttığı korkuyu tüm çıplaklığıyla bana gösterirken hiçbir şey söyleyemedi. Bir dejavu yaşıyorduk sanki. Ona son kez bakıp ellerimi çektiğimde kendi eliyle hemen boynuna sarıldı ve öksürmeye başladı. Cama tutunarak bana bakmaya devam ediyorken, Kai de bu sıra düştüğü yerden kalkarak tekrar yanıma gelmiş ve sanki tekrar saldıracakmışım gibi kolumu tutmuştu. Ama benim hedefim artık o değildi ki. Asıl endişelenmesi gereken kişi kendisi olmalıydı.

Bakışlarımı sertçe ona çevirdiğimde, dudakları hafif aralıktı ve siyah gözleri daha da büyümüştü. Oldukça sarsılmış görünüyordu ve bu benim duraksamama neden oldu. Çünkü Kai asla böyle de görünmezdi, daha önce bir kere bile bir şeyin onu böyle yıkmasına izin vermemişti. Ama yine de bu sinirimi hafifletmedi. Damarlarımda fokurdayan kanı o da duymuş olacak ki gözlerini benden tek bir an bile ayırmadan Lexa'ya "Çık odadan," dedi sertçe.

Lexa son kez bize bakıp ardından hemen ikiletmeden fazla hızlı bir şekilde odayı terk etti. Artık yalnız kalmayı başardığımızda kolumu parmakları arasından kurtardım ve onu göğsünden iterek arkaya sendelemesine neden oldum.

Bana hala aynı ifadeyle bakması sinirimi daha bozarken, "Aklından ne geçiyordu?!" diye bağırdım. "Onu bu odaya getirirken aklından ne geçiyordu!"

Kai önce yutkundu ardından kendini toparlama çalıştı. "Sandığın gibi değil..." diyerek cümlesine başladığında onu tekrar aynı hızla ittim.

"Ne demek sandığın gibi değil? Yeterince açık değil mi zaten?"

Çenesini sıkarak başını kaldırdığında artık ifadesini toparlamayı başarmıştı. "Onu ben davet etmedim, kendi peşime takıldı," dediğinde ruhsuz bir şekilde sırıttım. "Buna izin mi verdin?" Sesimdeki tehlikeli tonu fark etmişti. Bu yüzden onun geri adım atmasını beklemiştim ama beni gafil avlayarak tam tersini yaptı, bana yaklaştı ve az önce beni geri çekmeye çalışırken sert bir şekilde tuttuğu kollarımı bu sefer daha şefkatle dokundu.

"Sehun aklından neler geçiyor bilmiyorum ama sen de gördün ki sandığın gibi bir durum yok ortada."

Kollarımı hırçın bir tavırla çektiğinde bir daha tutmaya çalışmadı, aksine bakışlarını kaçırarak yüzünü yere doğru çevirdi. Fakat ben bu açıdan bile dudaklarında ki gülümsemeyi görebilmiştim. "Şimdi de gülüyor musun bana?!"

Sorumla beraber gülümsemesi daha da büyürken yüzünde artık misafir ettiği başka bir ifadeyle bana bakmaya başladı. Dudaklarında ki gülümseme o kadar içten ve parlaktı ki az önce gözlerinde bulunan her şeyi silmiş, orayı da kaplamıştı. Bir şey onu çok mutlu etmiş gibi tüm yüzü bir güneş gibi aydınlandığında ben ne kaçırdığımı anlamayarak saf bir şekilde ona bakakalmıştım. "Neden böylesin?" diye şaşkın bir şekilde sorduğumda alt dudağını ısırdı ve geniş gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalıştı. Ama şuracıkta kafasına sandalyeyi geçirsem yine de o aptal gülümseme yüzünden silinmeyecekti.

"Sen... beni kıskandın mı?"

"Ne?!"

Umut dolu bir sesle sorduğu sorusuna kaşlarımı inanamayarak kaldırdım. Olan tüm bu şeyler içinde gerçekten bunu mı takılmıştı bu? Nasıl cevap vereceğimi bile anlayamazken tekrar bir adım attı ama bu sefer ellerini ensemde birleştirerek yüzünü bana doğru yaklaştırdı. Sinirim hala aynı yerde durmaya devam etse de onu kontrol etmek şimdi daha kolaydı benim için. Sadece Kai'nin yaklaşmasına izin vererek ne yapacağını beklemeye başladım çünkü sinirden delirsem bile, onun bana dokunması için kendime bahane bile yaratabilirdim.

"Sen..." çok fazla yakın durmasına rağmen gözlerini bile kırpmadan gözlerimin içine bakı, parmakları ensemde farkında olmadan masaj yapıyor ya da saçımla oynuyordu. "Beni kıskandın mı?"

"Buna cevap vermek istemiyorum," dedim tüm aksiliğimle. Onun bu hilelerine düşmeye niyetim yoktu. "Asıl sen bana cevap ver; Lexa'yla hiç yattın mı? Onun sana benim gibi dokunmasına izin verdin mi?"

Alt dudağını yalayıp alnını alnıma yasladığında aslında cevabı çok iyi biliyordum. Siyah irisleri bana bir şeyi kanıtlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi hala gözlerimden ayrılmazken, "Bir dönem birlikte olduk," dedi fısıltıyla ve benim bir şey söylememe izin bile vermeden telaşla konuşmaya devam etti. "Ama Jongin'in dediği gibi kendime başka bir aile bakmıyordum. Sadece... öylesine bir şeydi. Ciddi değildik, en azından ben değildim. Lexa'ı böyle kontrolüm altında tutmak hoşuma gitmişti ama bir süre sonra bunu devam ettiremeyeceğimi anladım."

"Sonra tekrar birlikte oldunuz mu peki?"

"Ara sıra... ama sen gelmeden önce çoktan onu da bitirmiştik."

"Başkaları oldu mu hayatında?"

"Evet."

Sinirle boğazımdan hayvani bir ses çıktığında gülümsemesini bozmadan, "Güzelim," diyerek seslendi. "Şu an senden başkası yok hayatımda ve asla da olmayacak."

Bana seslendiği isimle bedenim kendini tamamen onu bırakmak için ağrıyla büzülse de tüm irademi kullanmış ve "Buna nasıl inanacağım?" diye sormuştum. Daha büyük bir söze ihtiyacım vardı. Nasıl bir söz olduğundan bile emin değildim ama bunu duymadan hiçbir şekilde rahat edemeyecektim. Bunu anlaması gerekiyordu. Onun daha önce birlikte olduğu biriyle sürekli göz göze gelmek, konuşmak zorundaydım. Hatta ona yerimi bile teslim edecektim.

Lexa'ya güvenmiyorum.

Ben de.

Kendini biraz geri çektiğinde itiraz dolu bir inleme bırakmamak için alt dudağımı ısırmak zorunda kaldım. Derin bir nefes almış ve ellerini ensemden çekerek iki yanında sallandırmıştı. "Çünkü sana olan bağlılığıma inanmak zorundasın," dediğinde sesi daha yüksek ve kalın çıktı. Tekrar bir nefes içine çekerek göğsünü şişirdiğinde aynı zamanda bu gece ilk defa Kai'yi bu kadar gergin gördüğümü fark ettim. Daha önce hiç bana göstermediği yanlarıyla ilk kez tanışmanın sevincini bile yaşayamayacak durumda olmam üzücüydü ama buna rağmen benim Kai'yi şaşırttığım gibi o da beni şaşırtmaya devam etti ve duymayı beklemediğim kelimeleri çok kolaylıkla ağzından çıkmasına izin verdi.

"Sana aşığım Sehun," dediğinde, kalbim atmayı durdurdu. Gözleri ve sesi aynı içtenliği paylaşarak beni yörüngesine almış, gözlerimi bile kırpamamıştım.

"Tüm kalbim, ruhum ve bedenim sadece seni istiyor. Ben... ben daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemiştim, daha önce hiç kimse için böylesine delirmemiştim. Ve bu beni korkutmuyor dersem yalan söylemiş olurum. Çünkü korkuyorum... ama yine de bu duyguya daha çok sarılmama, her seferinde kendimi buna daha çok tutunurken bulmama engel değil. Senin de benim için aynısını hissetmeni istiyorum. Jongin ile seni birlikte görmeye bile katlanamamın nedeni de bu çünkü senin tam olarak ne hissettiğini bilmiyorum. Senden hiçbir zaman emin olamıyorum. Eğer benim için aynısını hissetmiyorsan bile, bir gün aramızdakiler bitecek olsa bile, bunu bitirecek olan kişi ben olmayacağım Sehun. Eğer bir gün yanında olmazsam.... bunun tek sebebi sen istemediğin için olur. Beni anladın mı?"

İçimdeki sinirin bir anda kül olup dağıldığını hissederken, bedenim hala aynı ateşle kavrulmaya devam ediyordu. Bu canımı yakmıyordu, bu ateşin ısısı beni daha da canlı tutuyordu ve Kai'nin sözleri bu ateşin daha da alevlenmesini sağlamıştı. Daha önce birbirimize hiç 'seni seviyorum' bile dememiştik. Ben Kai'nin yanımda olması sebebini hep farklı şeylere yormaya çalışmıştım, elbette beni sevdiğini biliyordum ama bu şekilde olduğunu değil. Kesinlikle bu şekilde olduğunu düşünmemiştim. Aşk kavramını çok hafife alsam da kullandığı her bir kelime, daha önce ben de olduğundan bile haberim olmayan midemde ki kelebeklerin hareketlenmesine sebep olmuştu. Ona bakarken göğsümde patlamaya hazır bir volkan vardı. Beni heyecanlandırıyor, kalbimin sıkışmasına neden oluyordu ve belki de bundan bu kadar çok hoşlanmam beni zır deli yapıyordu, aynı Kai'nin bana aşık olması onu deli yaptığı gibi. Tüm bu duygular çok fazlaydı, her ikimiz için de. Daha fazla kendimi tutamadığımda kollarımı ensesine atarak bu sefer yaklaşan kişi ben oldum. Bana yardımcı olmak için eğilmemişti, onun için mücadele etmemi istemişti belki de. Ben de bunu büyük bir zevkle yaparak parmak uçlarımda yükseldim, aramızdaki kısa boy farkını kapattım ve dudaklarına asıldım. Onu istediğim kadar öpmemi izin vermişti. Dilimi dudaklarında gezdiriyor, arada ufak ufak ısırıyor ve emiyordum. Kısa ama tutkulu bir öpücüktü. Bir süre sonra gözlerimi kırpıştırarak ayrıldığımda, siyah gözbebeği benimkilere kitlenmiş ve ben hem gülmek hem de ağlamak istemiştim.

Birbirimize bir nefes gibi ihtiyaç duyarcasına yakın durduğumuzda, "Ben de sana aşığım Kai," diye mırıldandım. Bunu söylemek sanki uzun süredir gizlemekten yorulduğum bir sırrı sonunda birine söylemek gibi rahatlatmıştı beni.

Bu coşkuyla beraber tekrar dudaklarına yöneldiğimde, birkaç saniye şaşkınlıktan karşılık veremedi. Dudaklarının üstünde bu da gülümseme neden olsa da kendini çabuk toparlamış ve benim aksine daha hırçın ve sert şekilde öpmeye başlamıştı. Bu öpüşme diğerleri gibi değildi. Bunu Kai'nin dokunuşundan, beni öperken ki daha fazlasını istermiş gibi olan agresif tavrından, benim de ona aynı şekilde karşılık vermemden bunu çok net bir şekilde anlayabiliyordum. Parmakları kalçamda çok hafif dokunuşlarını bırakıyor, bu sefer birlikte hissettiğimiz ateş ikimizin de bedenleri yakıyordu, yine. Bazen kontrolümüzü kaybetmemiz tek bir saniyeye bakıyormuş gibiydi.

Nefes nefese bir şekilde benden ayrıldığında çenemi ve yanağıma öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Başımı dokunuşlarıyla beraber eğerken, "Bir daha söyle," diye fısıldadı bir anda. "Bunu duymaya ihtiyacım var güzelim, bir daha söyle."

"Seni seviyorum, seni seviyorum, seni seviyorum."

Şimdiye kadar bunu birbirimize hiç söylememiş olmamız o kadar saçmaydı ki, bunun acısını çıkartmak istermiş gibi artık hep söylemek ve hep duymak istiyordum. Kai kalçalarımın altından kavrayarak beni havaya kaldırdığında, kollarımı boynunda daha sıkı bağlayıp bacaklarımı belinde birleştirdim. Dili ağzımın içinde keşif yaparken hiç bir yere takılmadan geriye doğru yürümeyi başarmıştık. Yatağa gelene kadar da tek bir an olsun dudaklarımdan ayrılmamıştı. Dizini yatağa dayayarak dikkatli bir şekilde beni yatırdığında ise vakit kaybetmeden onu da üstüme çektim. Sanki tek bir saniye bile olsun ondan ayrılamazmışım gibi hissediyordum. Hem nefessiz bir şekilde öpüşüyor hem de üstümüzdeki kıyafetleri hızla çıkartmaya çalışırken tam olarak ne yaptığımızı bile düşünmüyorduk.

Kai kendi kıyafeti çıkartıp yere fırlattığında benimkilerle ilgilenmek için ellerini üstümde gezdirdi. Boynumu iştahla emmeye başladığında beni yatağa tamamen bastırmış ve ben de gözlerimi kapatarak dudaklarının ve ellerinin çıplak tenimde bıraktığı hisse daha çok sarılmaya çalışmıştım. Çok fazla uzun sürmeden benim kıyafetlerim de yerde yerini bulduğunda, kalın dudakları daha aşağıya doğru inmeye başladı. Rotasını göğüs ucuma doğru çevirdiğinde ise parmaklarım direkt saçlarını bulmuş ve sertçe çekiştirmişti. Sol göğsümü kızartıp şişirecek kadar emdi ve ısırdı. Aynı işlemi sağ göğsüme de yaptığında kalçalarını oynatarak onu daha iyi hissetmemi sağladı. İkimiz de fazlasıyla uyarılmıştık. Pantolonlarımızın üstünden dahi sert ve kalkmış olan uzuvlarımızı çok rahat hissedebiliyorduk. İkimizin de canı yanıyordu ama yine de bu işi yavaştan alıyorduk. Kai'nin her tarafıma kendi izlerini oluşturmasına izin vermiş ve sabırla beklemiştim. Bu bile o kadar iyi hissettiriyordu ki, bununla yetinebileceğimi düşündüm ama elbette Kai'nin daha iyi planları vardı. Göbeğime kadar geldiğinde pantolonumu çekiştirdi ve hiç zorlanmadan indirdi. Bacaklarımın arasından uzaklaşarak çıkardığında gözlerindeki ifade sanki zifiri karanlık olan bir kuyuya tek başıma düşmüşüm gibi hissettirmişti. Heyecandan elim titriyordu ve bir saniye sonra; Kai gözlerini bir an bile olsun benden ayırmadan uzun parmaklarını üst bacağımın iç kısımlara koyup ovmaya başladığında, dudaklarını bu sefer zevk suyu akıtmaya başlamış olan organım da buluşturdu. Boğazımda dökülen yüksek inlemeleri bastırmaya çalışsam da bunu yapmak çok zordu. Aklımı kaybetmiş gibi hissettim o an.

Kai bu işte çok iyiydi, benden daha fazla deneyimli olduğunu fark etmemek imkansızdı. Kendinden oldukça emindi ve ne yaptığını çok iyi biliyordu. Ben daha önce sadece tek bir erkekle beraber olmuş olmanın acemiliği üstümde taşıyordum ve Yifan ile yaptığımız seks de kesinlikle böyle değildi. Orduda bulunduğum zaman ihtiyaçlarımı karşılamak için ayda bir diğerleriyle beraber şehre inip kadınlarla beraber olmuş olsam da kısa süre de fark etmiştim ki, kızlar bana göre değildi. Tanrıların yarattığı en güzel varlık olsalar bile onlarla yaptığım seks beni iyi hissettirmiyordu. Ben de kendimi zorlamayı bırakmış ve bir daha onlarla beraber olmamıştım. Kai ise... daha sonuca bile gelmeden ayaklarımı yerden kesmeyi başaran tek kişiydi. Zaten biz şu an seks yapmıyorduk, sevişiyorduk. Kendimi tatmin etmeye çakışırken bile kurduğum fantezilerde böylesini hayal bile edemezken her an erken boşalarak kendimi rezil edebilirdim.

Nefesimi düzenlemeye çalışırken, "Kai..." diye seslendim zorlukla. "K-Kai —ben... geleceğim."

Kai boğazına kadar dayadığı ve emdiği uzunluğumu bırakmayınca beni duymadığını sanmıştım ama birkaç dakika sonra iyice sona yaklaştığımı fark edince ağzından sesli bir şekilde çıkarttı ve sırıttı. Bu sıra da kalbim ve nefes seslerim tüm odada yankılanıyordu. Yataktan hızlıca kalkıp pantolonunu çıkardı ve iki saniye bile olmadan bacaklarımın arasında yerini aldığında şimdi onu görebiliyordum. Ağzımın sulandığını hissederek dudaklarımı yaladığımda saçından tutarak bana yaklaştırdım ve dilimi dudaklarında gezdirdim. Kai uzaklaşmamı izin vermeden dilimi dudaklarının arasına aldığında ise dışarıdan nasıl gözüktüğümüzü bilmesem de nasıl hissettirdiğini çok iyi biliyordum.

"Seni şimdi istiyorum," dediğimde bir elini çıplak baldırımda gezdirip sıktı.

"Canını yakmak istemiyorum, önce seni hazırlamama izin ver."

Hırıltılı çıkan sesi tenimdeki tüm tüyleri uyarırken, her ne kadar itiraz etmeye çalışsam da hiçbir şekilde kabul etmeyeceğini anlamıştım. Ben de yataktaki kontrolü elinde tutmasına izin verdim. Bakışlarının ağırlığı altında arkama döndüğümde, ilk önce bir süre hiçbir şey yapmamıştı ve beni ilk defa bu kadar çıplak gördüğünü, bunu da izleyerek keyfini çıkardığını anladığımda yanaklarımın kızarmasına engel olamadım. Bu pozisyon beni oldukça savunmasız hissettirirken, yüzümü daha çok yastığa gömdüm. Kai'nin de bunu fark ederek kıkırdadığını duysam da şu an onunla dalaşacak gücü kendimde bulamamıştım. İçimdeki ateş her geçen saniyeyle daha da alevlenirken tek istediğim şey Kai'nin dudaklarını tenimde hissetmekti. Ama Kai dudakları yerine önce ellerini kalçama koydu. Parmakları etime batarken, canımı hafifte olsa yakacak şekilde sıkmıştı. Dişlerini kullandığında bu sefer canım hem daha fazla acımış hem de daha fazla hoşuma gitmiş olsa da, dili ve dudakları hemen yer alarak canımın acısını almaya çalışarak öpmeye başlamıştı. İşaret parmağını ağzıma uzattığında ise tereddüt bile etmeden dudaklarımı araladım ve dilimle tükürüklenmesini sağladım. Ardından diğer parmağını da uzattığında, sırtımı öperek ne kadar güzel olduğum hakkında fısıldadığını duyabildim.

Parmağını deliğimde hissettiğimde bu yabancı baskıyı önce garip karşıladım. İçime yolladığında da kendimi sakinleştirmeye çalıştım. Bir bakire gibi hissediyordum kendimi. Belki zaman aşımı olunca her seferinde ilk zaman ki gibi oluyordu bu olay. Yifan ile ilk birlikte olduğum zaman canımın ne kadar yandığını hala hatırlıyordum mesela. Ortadan ikiye ayrılacakmışım gibi hissettirmiş ve çığlık atmamak için tüm o zaman boyunca elimi ısırmak zorunda kalmıştım. Şimdi de aynı acıyı hissedecek olsaydım bile bu benim için hiç sorun olmazdı. Seve seve bu acıyı kabul etmeye hazırdım. Ama Kai, Yifan değildi ve ben de artık on yedi yaşındaki çocuk değildim. Kai beni aldığı bir malı ya da sürtüğü olarak görmüyordu, bana değer verdiğini her dokunuşuyla belli etmekten çekinmiyordu. Parmaklarıyla işi bitince ben çekilmesini beklerken o ise daha önce hiç deneyimlediğim bir şey yaptı. Parmaklarının yerine deliğimde daha sıcak ve daha ıslak bir şey baskı kurduğunda, şaşkın dolu bir inlemenin ağzımdan dökülmesine izin verdim. Kai dilini içeriye soktuğunda inlemelerimin ne kadar yüksek olduğu artık umurumda değildi. Bu çok garipti ama aynı zamanda sanki boşluktan atlamışsın gibi hissettiriyordu.

Yeterince genişlettiğine emin olduğunda yüzünü kıçımdan uzaklaştırdı ve sırtımdan uzanarak kulağıma yaklaştığında, "Sadece benim için hazırlanmış bir yemek şöleni gibisin," dedi daha önce hiç duymadığım bir ses tonuyla. Oldukça karanlık ve fazlasıyla davetkar. Zaten yeterince sertleşmiş olan uzvum kıpırdanarak daha da beni rahatsız etmişti. Bir parmağını tekrar soktuğunda inleyerek başımı ona yaklaştırdım.

"Evet güzelim, istediğin kadar sesini çıkart. Hatta benim için onları sakın saklama."

"Kaiii... hadi artık."

Kalçalarımı daha çok ona doğru ittirdiğimde bacaklarımı daha sert tutmaya başladı ve hareket etmemi engelledi. Beni tekrar önüme çevirdiğinde ise ağzının ne kadar kirli olduğunu umursamadan onu öpmeye başladım. Kai de bu sıra kendini yavaşça bana doğru konumlandırmıştı. İçime girerken dahi dudaklarımızı çözmedik, birbirimizin inlemelerini yutarken bir ritim tutturmamız da çok uzun zaman almamıştı. İlk baş uzun zamandan sonra biriyle olmanın hissettirdiği acıyı hissetsem de bu kesinlikle ilk seferimde ki gibi değildi. Kai beni yeterince hazırlamayı başarmış ve dikkatimi de acıya yoğunlaştırmamam için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Artık daha rahat hareket edebildiğimizde dudaklarımızı ayırdık ve ben de kendimi rahat bir şekilde yatağa sererek içimi dolduran Kai'yi çok daha fazla hissetmeye çalıştım. Tırnaklarımı koluna, sırtına, tutanabildiğim her alana saplıyordum. Bu sefer gerçekten o uçurumdan düştüğümü hissettim. Ama yere çakılmak yerine gökyüzüne çıkıyordum.

Kai ellerini her iki yanımda konumlandırarak hareketlerini hızlandırdığında, "Bebeğim... sen... her şeyinle mükemmelsin," diyerek hırladı. Hem onun hem de benim sona yaklaştığımın farkında olarak bedenlerimizin arasında kalan uzunluğumu kendi elimle çekiştirmeye başladığımda, o an hissettiğim tüm duyguları tanımlamak çok zordu. Sanki bambaşka bir yerdeydik ve ben içinde bulunduğum kozalaktan ilk defa çıkıyordum. Bir tırtıldan kelebeğe dönüşüyordum.

Yüzünü terli boynuma gömerek birkaç kere daha sertçe kendini ittirdi. Derin ve yüksek bir inlemeyle boşaldığında, içime dolduran ısısıyla ben de aynı anda boşalırken o an sadece bedenlerimizi birleştirmemiştik. Biz ayrıca ruhlarımızın en derin köşelerine kadar ulaşarak birbirimizi tamamlamıştık.

£££

Bazen verdiğimiz kararların, yaptığımız eylemlerin sonuçlarının bir tek bizi etkileyeceği sanırız. Sanki bu dünyada yalnızmışız gibi sadece biz sorumlu tutulacağımızı, bu yüzden de istediğimizi yapmakta özgür olduğumuzu düşünürüz. Ama aslında öyle değildir ve farkında olmadan aslında arka arkaya dizilmiş sıralı domino taşlarından birini oynatmışızdır. Bundan sonra olacakları tahmin etmek ise herkes için oldukça zordur.

Havada gezinen ağır bir koku vardı. Rahatsız edecek tarzda değil, tam tersi hoş bir kokuydu. Doğa büyük bir sessizliğe gömülerek saygılarını sunuyor, yıldızlar ise bu gece kendilerini daha da parlak göstermek için bir yarış haline giriyorlardı. Kyungsoo az önce ki sarhoşluğunu üstünden atmış ve derin bir nefes içine çekmişti. Yüzünde büyüyen gülümsemeyle adımlarını hızlandırırken şu an tek amacı esmer olanı bulmaktı. Kyungsoo bunun gerçekleşeceğinden zaten emindi ama yine de tüm bunları duyularıyla hissetmek çok daha farklı bir deneyim yaşatmıştı ona. Yüzünde ki sırıtmayı durduramıyordu. Fakat ormanın içinde, gecenin soğukluğundan etkilenmeyerek uzanan bedenin yanına geçtiğinde, mutluluğunu çok fazla belli etmemeye çalışmıştı. Jongin'in duygularına saygısızlık yapmak istemiyordu.

Geldiğini fark etse de esmer olan ormanda yankılanan sessizliği bozmadı. Partinin bıraktığı gürültü çok arkalarında kalmış ve Kyungsoo da onun bu özel anına habersizce dalarak rahatsız etmiş olsa da umursamamıştı. Uzun bir süre bu sessizliği Kyungsoo da korumaya çalışsa da daha fazla duramayacağını fark etti. İçi içine sığmıyordu. Yanında uzanıp geldiklerinden beri gözlerini gökyüzünden ayırmayan Jongin'e baktı. Esmer olanın şu an ne düşündüğünü tahmin etmek hiç de zor değildi ama yine de söylemeye mecburdu, onun da bilmesi gerekiyordu. Bu işte birliktelerdi.

"Birleşme gerçekleşti."

Jongin bir anda duyduğu sesle tedirgin olsa da kelimelerin üstünde bıraktığı ağırlıkla çabuk kendine gelmişti. Yutkundu, kollarını kaldırarak başının altında birleştirdi. "Şimdi mi?" diye sorduğunda sesini umursamaz çıkarmak için elinden geleni yapmıştı.

Kyungsoo önce başını salladı ardından ise göremeyeceğini anımsayarak, "Evet," dedi kısaca. Aslında söylemek istediği çok şey olsa da ondan epey genç olan bu çocuğun acı çektiğini hissedebiliyordu. Jongin bunu saklamaya çalışsa da onun yanında bunu pek beceremiyordu. Belki de duygularını istemeyerek de olsa gösterebildiği tek kişinin şu an yanında bulanmasına izin vermesinin nedeni de buydu. Jongin yüzünde oluşan buruk gülümsemeyle, "Bana dans ederken ilişkimizi destekleyeceğini söyledi, bizim birlikte olduğumuzu zannediyor," dedi tamamen konuyla alakasız bir şekilde. Ama aslında alakalıydı da.

"Evet aynısını bana da ima etti. Bence bizden iyi çift olacağını düşünüyor, ne dersin?" Kyungsoo onun ne yapmaya çalıştığının farkındaydı, bu yüzden başlattığı bu oyunu sürdürerek ona çapkınca göz kırptı. Esmer olan ise sadece gözlerini devirmekle kalmıştı.

"Bu yüzden mi bizim dans etmemiz konusunda ısrar ettin? Düşündüğü şeyleri bilmemi ve beni asla o şekilde sevmeyeceğini bir kez daha görmemi istedin."

Yüzünün yan profilinde gergin bir ifade oluştuğunda Kyungsoo hemen savunmaya geçti. "Bunu yapmak zorundaydım. Aklının bir köşesinde küçücük bile olsa 'acaba' olsun istemedim."

Jongin'in boğazından tuhaf bir kahkaha yükseldiğinde ormandaki uyuyan tüm hayvanları rahatsız etmişti ama o yine de gülmeye devam ediyor, hatta buna kendini zorluyordu. Sonunda nefes nefese kaldığında, "Belki de sevgili olmalıyız," dedi dalga geçerek ama sesi kesinlikle istediği gibi neşeli çıkmamıştı.

Kyungsoo yan bir şekilde sırıtarak tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Daha ilk öpücüğünü bile almamış bir deneyimsiz ile sevgili olabileceğimi sana düşündürttüren ne?"

Bu kesinlikle az öncekinin aksine daha gerçekçi bir gülümsenin Jongin'in yüzünde yer almasını sağlamıştı. Genç olan da aynı şekilde tek kaşını kaldırarak ona baktı ve "Asıl bir nineyle çıkmak isteyeceğimi sana düşündürttüren ne?" diye sordu. Kyungsoo buna bozulmak yerine kahkaha attığında, Jongin biraz daha kendini zorlasa da, daha fazla kendini bu oyuna devam ettirecek gücü bulamamıştı. İçindeki her şeyi kusmak istiyordu. Ejderhası onun dönüşmesini diliyor ve buradan uzaklara uçmakla yanıp tutuşuyordu.

Jongin diğerleri gibi değildi, o hiçbir zaman ejderha yönüyle gururlanmamıştı. Hiçbir zaman ona dönüşmenin hayalini kurmamış ya da etrafa korku saçmak istememişti. Jongin diğerlerinin aksine insani yönünü hep daha çok sevmişti. Bu yüzden aslında Sehun boyunlarındaki zincirleri kırıp onları serbest bıraktığında ilk defa Sehun'a karşı kızgınlık duydu. Artık hayvani yönü de serbest kalarak onu zorlamaya başlamıştı. Ama bu kızgınlığını belli edemeyecek kadar Sehun'u seviyor ve saygı duyuyordu, o zaman bile. O da tüm bunları içine attı ve diğer herkes dönüşmenin keyfini yaşarken, Jongin o geceden sonra bir daha hiç dönüşmedi. O hayvani yönünü bir daha açığa çıkartmak istemedi.

Ama şimdi, tüm bunlardan uzaklaşmak için ejderha formuna bile gönüllü bir şekilde dönüşebilirdi.

Göğsündeki baskının gittikçe arttığını hissettiğinde, "Benim yüzümden," diye fısıldadı. "Hepsi benim yüzümden olacak."

Kyungsoo duyduğu sözlerle oyunun bittiğini fark ettiğinde hızla dirseklerin üzerinde yükselmiş ve temkinli bir şekilde esmer olana yaklaşmaya çalışmıştı. "Jongin... Bak her şeyi bilseler bile Sehun ve Kai bir şekilde beraber olacaktı zaten. Bu kaderlerinde var, bunu kimse bozamaz."

Jongin gece boyunca ilk defa tüm duygu geçişlerini bir cam gibi yansıttığında, Kyungsoo onun gözlerinde ki kırmızılıkları ve her an dökülmeye hazır gözyaşlarını görebilmişti. Destek vermek için elini uzattığında ise esmer olan ondan önce davrandı ve bir an da ayağa fırlayarak kendini uzaklaştırdı. Eliyle gözlerini ovuyor, boşa bir çabayla kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

Boğazındaki kuruluğa rağmen, "Kai gerçeği bilseydi buna asla izin vermezdi," dedi çatlamış bir sesle. Kai asla Jongin'in yaptığını yapmazdı ve bu düşünce bir kez daha genç olanın titremesine, kalbindeki ağrının daha da artmasına sebep oldu.

"O asla Sehun'un zarar görmesine izin vermezdi."

Kyungsoo birkaç saniye gözlerimi yumup geri açtı ve daha yavaş hareketle ayağa kalktığında, önündeki enkazı toparlamaya çalışarak tekrar ona yaklaştı. "Jongin... senin hiçbir suçun yok. Bunu konuşmuştuk, Sehun'a hiçbir şey olmayacak."

Jongin, Kyungsoo'yu duyuyordu ama kelimeler sanki anlamlarını yitirmiş gibiydi artık. Ormanın ortasında dolanmayı bırakarak karşısında onu sakinleştirmeye çalışan cadıya gözlerini kocaman açarak baktı. "O zaman neden onlara gerçeği söylemedik?" Sonunda firar eden bir göz yaşı yanağını ıslattığında burnunu çekti. "Neden bir tek bana söyledin?"

Karşılaştığı sessizlik, Jongin'in diğer gözyaşının da ona eşlik etmesini sağlarken, "Neden..." diye sordu bu sefer daha da belli olan titrek bir sesle. "... neden bana böyle bir acı verdin?"

Kyungsoo belki çok güçlü bir cadı olabilirdi, geçmişte çok kötü şeyler yapmış da ama o hiçbir zaman taş kalpli biri olmamıştı. Jongin'in görüntüsü onu da yıkarken kendini güçlü tutmak için epey çaba harcamasına sebep oldu. Bu çocuğa sandığından daha çok bağlandığını da ilk kez o an fark etmişti. Ona karşı bu kadar açık ve sevecen olan çocuğa nasıl olur da bağlanamazdı ki zaten? Bu yüzden de kaçmasını engelleyerek ellerini tuttuğunda, ona karşı her zaman olduğu gibi bu gece de yine tüm dürüstlüğünü sergileyerek "Aralarına girmenden korktum," dedi. "Her şeyin kusursuz ilerleyebilmesi için planlandığı süre de gerçekleşmesi gerekiyordu. Işık Tanrıları..."

"Daha kendi başlarına bir şey yapamayan Tanrılarını bu işe karıştırma!"

"Jongin!"

Şimdi her ikisi de birbirlerine bağırmanın etkisiyle sertçe bakarken, Kyungsoo duygularını toparlayabilen ilk kişi oldu. Jongin hala ağlamaya devam ediyor, titremesi tüm vücuduna yayılıyordu. Durumu umurunda bile değildi, hala karşı koymaya ve hesap sormaya çalışıyordu. Belki de bu şekilde kendini rahatlatabileceğini düşünüyordu. Kyungsoo durumunu fark ettiğinde daha sert bir şekilde Jongin'in omuzları tutarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışsa da Jongin kendini bu baskıdan kurtarmaya kafaya koymuştu.

"Şu an ufak çapta bir kriz geçiriyorsun. Jongin sakinleşmen lazım. Korktuğunu biliyorum ama bu korkunu yenmen gerekiyor. Benimle beraber nefes al, tamam mı?"

Jongin itiraz eder gibi başını iki yana salladığında, Kyungsoo başka çaresi kalmadığını anladı ve gözlerini yumarak büyülü sözcüklerin ağzından dökülmesine izin verdi. Birkaç eski dildeki kelimeler havaya karıştığında çok geçmeden Jongin sanki dizleri tutmuyormuş gibi yere çökmüş ve uzun zamandır nefessiz kalmış gibi derin derin nefes almaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo da onla beraber çimlerin üstüne oturduğunda dizleri birbirine değecek kadar birbirlerine yakın duruyorlardı. Uzun bir sessizlik içinde Jongin'in nefes sesleri duyulan tek şey oldu. Kyungsoo ilk adımın onu atmasını sabırla beklerken, Jongin yavaş yavaş eskisine göre daha fazla sakinleştiğinde ağlamayı keserek ıslak kirpiklerinin arasından ona bakmıştı

"Yaptığım büyük bir bencillik, değil mi?" diye sorduğunda sesi hem ağlamaktan hem de şoktan dolayı oldukça küçük bir fısıltıdan ibaret çıkmış ve bu da Kyungsoo'nun ona daha fazla yaklaşarak ellerini esmerin yanaklarına koymasına neden olmuştu. Jongin'in tüm kırgınlığıyla beraber bir teselliye ihtiyacı vardı.

"Bu dünyada bencilce davranmayan tek bir varlık bile yok Jongin, emin ol bunu çok iyi biliyorum. Sen sadece sana gösterdiğim o görüntüleri düşün ve kontrolünü kaybetme. Bu yolu tercih etmene sebep olan o kişiyi düşün."

Jongin yanağında bulunan elin şefkatine daha çok eğilirken, "Sehun'a hiçbir şey olmayacak ama değil mi?" diye sordu. Bu soruyu son bir haftadır kaç kere sorduğu ne Jongin ne de Kyungsoo artık saymıyordu. Genç olanın sadece tekrar tekrar emin olmaya ihtiyacı vardı ve Kyungsoo da istediği şeyi vermekten asla bıkmamıştı.

"Sehun'a hiçbir şey olmayacak, söz veriyorum."

Jongin bir an için gülümseyecek gibi olsa da bu yeminle beraber aklına gelenle duraksadı ve tedirgin bir ifade yüzünü kapladı. "Peki beni affedecek mi?" Bunun ihtimali bile hem onu hem de içindeki ejderhasını büyük bir kedere sürüklemeye yeterliydi. Fakat Kyungsoo bu soruya gülümsemiş ve onun tüm korkularını silecek kadar kendine güvenen bir sesle konuşmuştu.

"Sehun'un seni affetmesi gerekmeyecek çünkü o da senin bir suçun olmadığını anlayacak."

Yine de bu cevaptan hoşlanmayan Jongin huzursuz bir ses çıkardığında, Kyungsoo gülümsemesini genişleterek başını sallamak zorunda kaldı. "Tamam tamam! Seni affedecek, buna emin olabilirsin."

Esmer olan artık rahat bir nefes alırken bakışlarını kısa bir anlığa gökyüzüne çevirdi. Elinin tersiyle yanaklarını silerken ay ve yıldızlarının ışığının altında herkesi mutlu edecek bir kurtarıcı yol aradı ama öyle bir yoktu ve hiçbir zaman da olmayacaktı. Düşündüğü her ihtimal onu korkutmaya yeterken tüm bunları yok etmeye çalışarak, "Bana tekrar onu gösterir misin?" diye sordu bu sefer. Biliyordu ki bir tek bu dikkatini dağıtabilir, kalbindeki acıyı hafifletebilirdi.

Kyungsoo başını sallayarak onu onayladığında, Jongin hevesle cebindeki çakıyı çıkarmış ve Kyungsoo'ya uzatmıştı. Cadı tereddüt etmeden avucunda bir kesik oluşturduğunda ellerini birleriyle birleştirdi ve daha önce yaptığı gibi büyülü kelimeleri söyledi.


	46. Bölüm 43

Hiç uyanmak istemeyeceği bir rüyanın içindeydi. Sanki bu oda, yatak onlar için yapılmış bir sığınak gibiydi. Burada kimse onlara zarar veremez, kimse onlara ulaşamazdı. Doğan güneş yavaş yavaş yatağın üstüne çıktığında dudaklarında bulunan yorgun ama memnuniyet dolu gülümseme daha da büyüdü ve yanağının altındaki sıcak göğse bir öpücük kondurdu. Bu hareketiyle etrafına sarılan kolların daha çok sıkılaştığını hissettiğinde hafifçe başını kaldırarak Kai'ye baktı. Gözleri kapalı olsa da onunda dudaklarında yumuşak bir gülümseme hakimdi. Yüzü daha önce hiç görmediği kadar sakin ve huzur dolu olması Sehun'un uzanıp dudaklarına öpmesine neden olmuştu. Kısa olmasını planladığı öpücük, Kai'nin de hiç tereddüt etmeden çok yavaş bir şekilde karşılık vermesiyle uzarken midesinin tekrar aynı hisle kasıldığını hissetti.

Tekrar yanağını göğsüne yerleştirdiğinde ise bir süre daha sessizlikle göğsünde bulunan çok hafif tüylerle oynayarak geçirmişti. Güneşin doğuşunu izliyor ve bir yandan da kulağının hemen dibinde atan kalp atışını dinliyordu. Tüm gününü böyle geçirebileceğini düşündü bir an. Bu dağınık yatağı terk etmeden, Kai'nin bedeninden bir an olsun ayrılmadan tüm gününü geçirebilirdi. Hatta eğer yapabilseydi, ömrünün kalan diğer günleri de burada geçirmek isterdi. Kulağa fazla aptal aşık sözleri gibi geliyordu değil mi? Belki de tam olarak öyleydi.

"Neden beni ilk gördüğünde nefret ettin?" Bunu sormak için uygun bir zaman olup olmadığına emin olmasa da, bir an için sormak istemişti. Artık bir önemi yoktu ama yine de böyle ansızın içini kemiren sorular çıkıveriyordu ağzından.

Kai'nin derin bir nefes aldığını duydu. Başının üstüne öpücük kondurmuş, "Senden nefret etmedim," demişti boğuk bir sesle. Bu Sehun'un kıkırdamasına sebep olurken tek kaşını kaldırarak ona baktı.

"Hadi amaaa, benden nefret ediyordun ve bunu belli etmekten de geri durmadın."

Kai kirpiklerini yavaşça aralayarak ona baktığında yüzündeki gülümsemeyi bozmadan, "Senden o şekilde nefret etmedim," dedi biraz düzelterek. Parmakları usulca Sehun'un saçlarıyla oynamaya başladığında bakışlarını da oraya odaklamıştı. "İlk karşılaştığımızda bir insanın burada olma fikri beni delirtmişti, bunu kabul ediyorum. O yüzden aklımdaki ilk şey o insanı hemen buradan göndermek ve Ato'ya iyi bir ceza vermekti. Ama bir yandan da kuralımızı çiğneyerek bir insanı buraya getirdiği için de istemeden de olsa merak ediyordum. Kimdi ki bu insan? Ne işi vardı burada? Nasıl hayatta kalmıştı? Ve sonra seni gördüm."

Siyah irisleri kısa bir an için tekrar Sehun'a dokundu ve saçlarıyla oynayan eli artık onun yumuşak beyaz yanağına doğru yöneldi. "Gördüğüm en güzel şeydin," diye mırıldandı büyülü bir sesle. "Ürkekçe karşımda duruyordun ama yine de kendini güçlü göstermek için elinden geleni yapıyordun. Gözlerime dik dik bakarken, gerçekten kendini cesur zannediyor diye düşündüm. Sen o an... karanlıkta parlayan bir mücevher gibiydin ve ilk gördüğüm anda beni kendine çekmeyi başarmıştın. Seni arzuladım. Pembe dudaklarını hareket ettirdiğin her an seni öpmek istedim. Bu yüzden hem kendimden hem de senden nefret ettim. Eğer seni buradan çabuk gönderirsem, bu hastalıktan kurtulurum diye düşündüm. Bana göre bir hastalıktı bu çünkü. İnsan zehrini vücuduma hızlı bir şekilde yayıyordun."

Sehun boğazının kurulduğunu hissederken yutkunmaya çalıştı. Kai den böyle şeyler duymaya hiç alışık olmadığı için ne yapacağını şaşırıyordu. Yanakları da buna tepki olarak hemen kızarmıştı zaten. "Peki... eğer gitmiş olsaydım, bu duygulardan kurtulmuş olur muydun?"

Bu sefer Kai iç çekerek yanağını okşarken, "Bilmiyorum güzelim," dedi çok yumuşak bir sesle. "Ama bunu öğrenmek zorunda kalmadığım için çok mutluyum."

Sehun da başını hızla sallayarak onu onayladı. "Ben de." Bunun ihtimali bile çok korkunç görünüyordu şu an ve bu anı bozacak en ufak bir negatif düşünce bile istemiyordu. Buna rağmen, aklındaki diğer merak kırıntısı ağzımı tutmasını engelleyen en büyük düşmanıydı. Hafifçe yerinden kıpırdandı ve sıcak elden uzaklaşarak çenesini esmerin göğsüne dayadı. Çıplak bedeninin altındaki gerilmiş olan kasları bu şekilde daha iyi hissederken, gözlerinin içine baktı. Kai onun ne soracağımı anlamıştı. Bu yüzden Sehun'a devam etmesi için başını salladı.

"Lexa'yı neden bu odaya davet ettin?" diye sordu Sehun bu harekete güvenerek. Sesi dün ki kadar kızgın çıkmamıştı ama bundan hala hiç hoşnut olmadığını da belli etmişti.

"Güzelim sana söyledim, onu davet eden ben değildim."

"O zaman ne konuştunuz?"

Aslında Kai'nin bu muhabbetlere tekrar girme gibi bir isteği yoktu. Dikkatini daha çok Sehun'un omurga kemiğinde ya da kalçasında gezinen parmaklarına vermişti. Parmak uçlarında hissettiği teni dünkü gibi zihnine kazıyordu. Yine de, Sehun'un sorduğu sorulara da cevap veriyordu. Çünkü o da Sehun'u ancak böyle kontrol altına alabileceğini öğrenmişti.

"Konuşmanda ki vaatlerinden hoşnut değil. Bu yüzden bu konu hakkında benle konuşmak istedi. Partide yanından ayrıldığım zaman onun ve Rollo'nun yanına gitmiştim."

Sehun kaşlarını şaşkın bir ifadeyle kaldırdı. "Neyden hoşnut değilmiş? Onları yanımda tutmak için en iyi teklifi sundum." Bir an için bedeninde gezinen parmakların duraksadığını hissetse de, Kai tekrar aynı tüy yumuşaklığında ki baskısıyla gezdirmeye devam etti.

"Sehun... onlar için olan en iyi teklif, bizim için değil."

Bu sefer öncekine göre daha da şaşırırken, "Sen de mi öyle düşünüyorsun yani?" diye sordu. Teklifi sunarken ki Kai'nin suratını görmüştü elbette ama onunla aynı düşüncede olması çok rahatsız ediciydi. "Hem ne var ki teklifte?"

"Daha önce hiçbir ırk kendi kendine iç kararlar almadı. Biz her zaman otoritemizi koyarak bazı şeylerin oluşmasını engelledik. Bunun ileride doğabileceği sonuçları kimse kestiremez."

"Kendinde söyledin, daha önce hiç yapılmamış. Her şeyin bir ilki vardır. Ayrıca işler istenildiği gibi gitmezse bile bize karşı güçsüzler. Güvenliği bahane ederek müdahale edebiliriz."

"Sence bu kadar basit olur mu?" diye sorduğunda kararsız bir şekilde, Sehun omuz silkti.

"Atalarımız bu daha önce birçok kere yapmış. Ne kadar anlaşma yaparsan yap söz konusu krallığın ve halkın güvenliği söz konusu olunca her şey bozulabilir."

"Peki yirmi beş yıl boyunca hiçbir karşılık beklemeden tün ihtiyaçların karşılanması? Şu düzende bile zaten tam olarak yiyecek bulabiliyoruz. Eğer onlarda bu söze güvenerek rahatlarsa çok kısa sürede açlık başlar. Ve emin ol biz insanlardan çok fazla yemek yiyoruz."

Yanağının iç kısmını çiğnerken, "Evet aslında raporları gördüm," diyerek itiraf etti Sehun. Bu belki de fedakarlık etmesi gereken kısımdı. "O sıra biraz uçmuş olabilirim ama..."

Esmer olan kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktığında Sehun da kendini savunmaya çalışarak üstünden hafifçe havalanmıştı. "Ama tahta geçtiğimde her iki krallık için birçok konuda yardım göndereceğim! Orası da aynı buradaki gibi verimli topraklar var. Ayrıca çok daha büyük bir yer. Uzun yolculukta bozulmayacak yiyecekler ve birçok şey göndeririz hiçbir sorun kalmaz."

"Eğer sen öyle diyorsan..."

"Ayrıca Lexa bunu senle konuşmak yerine benle konuşabilirdi. Resmen seninle yalnız kalmanın yollarını arıyormuş."

Kai artık tekrar gülümsemeye başladığında, iki elini birden Sehun'un ince beline yerleştirerek onu kendine çekti. Küçük dudaklara kısa bir öpücük kondurup geri çekildiğinde, "Beni kıskanman çok hoşuma gidiyor," diye mırıldandı. Az önceki ciddiliği bir anda kaybolup gitmişti.

"Delirmem hoşuna mı gidiyor yani?"

Kai burnunu diğerinin burnunu sürterek gözlerini yumdu. "Benim için delirmen hoşuma gidiyor. Yalnızca bana karşı."

Sehun da kollarını kaldırarak esmer olanın omuzlarıma koyduğunda, "Sen benimsin," dedi fısıldayarak. Üstüne doğru çıkmaya başladığında Kai de başını salladı. "Sen de benim."

Sehun tam olarak Kai'nin üzerine çıkmayı başardığında, ikisinin de uyarılmaya başlamış organları birbirine sürterken kısa bir an nefessiz kaldılar. Kendini sürtmeye devam ederek aşağıya doğru kaydığında, Kai sanki birkaç saat önce Sehun'a sahip olmamış gibi tekrar onu hissetmek için her şeyi vermeye hazır olsa da, "Nasıl hissediyorsun?" diye sordu yine de. Sehun'un hassaslığının farkındaydı.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve sırıtarak kucağına oturdu. Belki ağrı hissetmesi gerekirdi ama hiçbir şekilde belirgin bir ağrısı yoktu. Kendini oldukça iyi ve aynı zamanda dürüst olmak gerekirse azmış hissediyordu. Bu yüzden hiçbir şekilde vakit kaybetmeden kendini konumlandırırken, Kai'nin de belinden tutarak onu dengede tutması sandığından daha da kolay yapmasını sağlamıştı.

"Beni sevdiğini söyle." Sehun hissettiği baskıya karşı kendini alıştırmaya çalışırken nefes nefese bir şekilde sordu.

"Seni seviyorum."

Bu cevabı tüm gece boyunca duymuş olsa da her seferinde inanmak için kendini zorlaması gerekmişti. Sahip olamayacağın bir dileğin gerçekleşmesi gibiydi. Sersem bir şekilde sırıtırken, bir süre kalçalarını öne ve arkaya doğru yavaş ve kıvrandırıcı bir şekilde hareket ettirerek hem Kai'ye hem de kendine eziyet etti. Esmer olanın altında tam olarak kıvranması ve yine de hiçbir şey yapamıyor oluşu fazlasıyla zevkli bir gösteriydi. Başını yastıktan arkaya doğru atarak alt dudağını sertçe ısırması, ellerinin altındaki karın kaslarının gittikçe daha da gerginleşmesi Sehun'un bunu sürdürmesindeki en büyük etkendi kesinlikle. Fakat Kai, Sehun'un beklediğinden daha erken pes ederek Sehun'un belinden sımsıkı tutmuş, birleşmeyi bozmadan yatakta yerlerini değiştirmişti. Sehun kendince okuduğu meydan okumanın kazanma sevinciyle neşeli bir şekilde kahkaha atarken, Kai bir bacağını beline diğer bacağını ise omzuna attı. Bu şekilde kesinlikle daha iyi bir açı bulurken Sehun'un kahkahası çok uzun sürmeden zevk dolu inlemelere dönüşmüştü bile. İkisi de uzun süre ayılamayacakları bir sarhoşluğun içine düşmüştü.

£££

Uzun haftalar süren yolculuğun sonunda Sehun 'eve' döndüğünde, tam olarak ne hissettiğini bilmiyordu. Ama bu tuhaf his mide öz suyunun boğazına kadar çıkmasına sebep olduğu bir gerçekti.

Kızgın güneşin altında alnındaki terini elinin tersiyle silerken, yanında dikilen ve gözlerini ona dikmiş olan Ser Barristan Selmy'ye baktı. Yaşlı adam hala Sehun'u gördüğüne inanamıyor ve genç adamın yine gözden kaybolmaması için gözlerini bile kırpmamaya çalışıyordu. Sehun onun bu haline gülmek istese de onu gücendirmemek için kendini dizginlemesi gerekti. Sehun'u ilk gördüğünde neredeyse baygınlık geçirmiş, bir an için hortlak görüyor sanmıştı.

Yıllar sonra tekrar büyüdüğü topraklarda olmak tüm anılarını beraberinde getirdiği gibi şu an için karşılaştığı manzara da bir onlar kadar da içler acısıydı. Ailede kalan son iki üyenin de ortadan kaybolmasıyla askerler etrafa dağılmış, doğdukları ve büyüdükleri evleri ise yağmalanmıştı. Sadece birkaç Ser Barristan gibi Lordlar bir umut geri gelirler diye yerlerinden ayrılmamıştı. En azından az da olsa böyle adamların etrafında olduğunu, herkesin ihanet etmediğini bilmek bu kötü durumu daha az can sıkıcı hale getiriyordu. Onlarla gelen askerler Suho için savaşan askerlerin yerini alırken, diğerleri de eve yerleşmişti. Şimdilik herkes aynı konakta kalırken burası bir durak görevi görüyordu. Buradan ayrılmadan önce Sehun'un ziyaret etmesi gereken yerler vardı ve sırf bu yüzden de gelir gelmez Sehun bu yaşlı adamı alıp içlerinden biri ve en önemlisi için, yıllarca uzakta kaldığı evine girmeden yola çıkmıştı bile. Her ne kadar etrafındakiler önce ona dinlemesi gerektiğini söylese de, Sehun onları dinlememişti bile. Bu konuda Sehun'u en iyi anlayan Kai onu vazgeçirmek yerine destek çıktığında, Sehun kimsenin görmediğine emin olduktan sonra ona güzel bir öpücük vermişti.

Sessiz geçen dakikalar sonrasında, yaşlı adam sesi bir şey şekilde hırıltılı bir nefes aldığında, "Abinizin kaybı hepimizi derinden yıktı," diye mırıldandı. Sesi gerçekten de bu durumdan ne kadar üzüldüğünü belli ediyordu. Halk pazar yerine girdiklerinde Sehun etrafı dikkatlice inceleme başladı ve dalgınca başını salladı. "Maalesef... ama merak etmeyin intikamımı aldım."

Etraf oldukça kalabalık sayılırdı. İnsanlar, giydikleri iyi kıyafetlerden dolayı onlara yaklaşıp bir şeyler satmaya çalışsa da Sehun bunu bile özlemişti. Yanına yaklaşan küçük bir kız çocuğuna bir altın verip karşılığında aldığı aldığı gülümseme bile içini ısıtmıştı. Ama bu sadece Sehun için geçerli olmalıydı çünkü arkalarından onu takip eden tayfa oldukça tedirgin ve son derece rahatsız duruyordu. Kai insanları sevmese de, onlara katlanamasa da, direkt kalacakları yere geçmek yerine onlarla gelmek istemişti. Bu yüzden de etraftaki insanlara tüm huysuzluğunu göstererek onları takip ediyordu. Jongin ise insanlarla bir problemi olmasa da ilk kez Sehun'dan başka insanlarla iletişime geçmenin şaşkınlığı ve çekingenliğini üstünde taşıyarak sessiz duruyor, meraklı gözlerle etrafı inceliyordu. Kyungsoo onların aksine tamamen başka bir dünyada gibiydi. O ve Kai'nin ortasında duran Jongin'e yaslanarak halk pazarlarından ne kadar hoşlanmadığı hakkında söylenip durmuştu tüm yol boyunca. Bir keresinde halk pazarın ortasında cadı olduğu için taşlandığını anlatırken herkes ona içten içe neden sevmediği konusunda hak vermişti aslında.

Sehun derin bir nefes içine çekti ve "Kaç yaşında?" diye sordu. Arkadakiler dikkatlerini buraya vermedikleri için onu duymasalar da, Ser Barristan elbette duymuştu. Hatta soruyla beraber az önceki dertli ifade hafifçe dağılmış ve gülümsemişti.

"Üç buçuk yaşında ama merak etmeyin annesi her zaman onun yanındaydı."

"Annesi kim?"

"Kendisi soylu biri değil efendim. Abinizin bir süre takıldığı kadınlardan birisiydi. Ama hamile olduğunu öğrendiğimizde hemen onu korumamız altına aldık."

Sehun çocuğun nasıl olduğunu, kime benzediğini sormak istese de bunun için kendi gözleriyle görmesi gerekiyordu. Ama içinden bir ses çoktan Suho'ya benzediği de söyleyip duruyordu. Gülümseyerek, "Adını koydunuz mu?" diye sordu.

"Hayır, efendim. En azından biz koymadık ama annesi her hangi bir isim kararlaştırdı mı bilmiyoruz..."

"Adını Suho koyacağım." Sehun kesin bir dille söylediğinde bu düşünce onu daha da heyecanlandırmıştı. Fakat bu sefer Kai onu duymuş olacak ki elindeki elmayı ısırmayı bırakıp dikkatini Sehun'a verdi ve hayretle kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Çocuğa şimdiden bir lanet mi vermek istiyorsun?"

Sehun da kaşlarını çatarak omzunun üstünden arkasına baktığında, gözleriyle Kai'ye çeneni kapamasını söylüyordu. Yine de bu bir işe yaramamıştı çünkü Kai sırıtarak ona geri baktı. Hatta Sehun ona kızgın olmaya çalışması bile bu konunun daha çok üstüne düşmesine sebep oluyordu. "Ne? Haksız mıyım?"

Sehun daha ağzını açıp cevap bile veremeden Kyungsoo da, "Bunu söyleyeceğim hiç aklıma gelmezdi ama," diye başladı ve kısaca Kai'ye bakıp ardından hemen Sehun'a döndü. "Bu ejderha ilk defa doğru bir şey söylemiş olabilir."

Kai ağzında elmayı çiğnemeyi durdurup dik ve donuk bakışlarıyla yanına duran ikiliye çevirdi. Sanki onun fikrini onaylamasına cüret etmesi en büyük günahlardan biriymiş gibi yüzünü ekşitmişti. "Senin fikrini soran olmadı, Cadı,"dedi sert bir şekilde. Sondaki hitap şeklini bastıra bastıra ve oldukça sesli bir şekilde söylemesi Kyungsoo'nun gözlerini kocaman açmasına ve telaşla etrafına bakmasına sebep olurken, "Aklını mı kaçırdın sen?!" diye sessiz bir çığlıkla Kai'ye bağırdı. Kai gözlerini devirip onu takmazken, onların arasında kalan Jongin ise onların bu hallerine gözlerini belirgin bir şekilde devirmekle yetinmişti yalnızca.

Sehun onlara bakmaya devam ederken, "Suho çok güzel bir isim," diyerek tekrar bir hatırlatmada bulundu. "Ayrıca anlamlı olacak."

Jongin bir süre düşünüyor gibi gözlerini kıssa da daha sonra başını iki yana salladı. "Yine de kötü bir his bırakıyor."

Sehun onları ikna edemeyeceğini anlayınca gözlerini devirip önüne döndü. Sehun belki de olaya fazla duygusal bakıyordu ama bu çocuk hayatlarında başka bir dönüm noktası olacaktı. Sehun, Suho'dan bir hayat koparmıştı ve şimdi başka bir Suho'ya hayat verecekti. İşte tam da bu yüzden bu isim ona göre mükemmeldi. Abisini hatırlamak bile hala kalbinde küçük bir sızıya sebep oluyordu, hem de bunu inkar edip görmezden gelmeye çalışsa da. Kendince bu ismi yaşatmak istiyordu işte, bu bu kadar anlaması zor bir şey olmamalıydı.

Ser Barristan Selmy şimdi daha duygulu bir gülümsemeyle onu izlerken, "Bence çok uygun bir isim prensim," dedi. Sehun da aynı şekilde ona bakarken, ikisinin ortak noktası onların birbirini daha çok anlamasını sağlıyordu. "Teşekkür ederim, Ser Barristan."

"Eğer sen öyle karar verdiysen." Kai bir anda kolunu Sehun'un omzuna atarak yanında belirdiğinde, yan sırıtışıyla ona baktı. Kendini esmerin kollarının arasında bulan Sehun başını kaldırarak ona baktığında surat asmaya çalışsa da bunu yapmak imkansız gibi bir şeydi o an. Ayrıca pazarın daha çok içine girmeleriyle ortam daha boğucu bir hava almış ve her taraflarını ağır baharat kokuları sarmıştı. Sehun bunlarla midesinin hafiften bulanmaya başladığını hissederken, Kai'nin hemen dibinde onun kokusunu içine çekmek şu an işini yaracak tek şeydi. Bu yüzden esmere daha çok yaklaştığında, "Yani dalga geçmeyeceksin?" diye sordu emin olmaya çalışarak.

Kai kaşlarını tekrar kaldırarak Sehun'a baktığında yüzünde açık bir 'dalga mu geçiyorsun' ifadesi vardı. Sehun sertçe göğsüne vurduğunda bu sadece onun daha çok kısık sesle gülmesini sağladı.

Pazar, her tarafta kurulmuş tezgahlardan oluşuyordu ama yine de herkes birbirini ezmeden geçecek kadar yollar bırakılmıştı. Her tezgahın kendine ait şemsiyesi vardı ve bu şemsiyeler uzun bir yol boyunca ilerliyordu. Tepeden bakıldığında güzel bir manzara olarak bile görünebilirdi ama içeriden, pazarın çıkışına doğru gidip artık evlerini çadırlar olarak kullanan insanların kaldıkları yerlere geldiğinizde, manzara o kadar da güzel değildi. Sehun'un tahmin ettiği gibi zengin lordların takılabileceği bir yer değildi burası. Etraftaki ağır atık kokuları Sehun'un daha çok midesinin bulanmasına neden olurken eliyle hemen burnunu ve ağzını kapattı. Yüzü bembeyaz kesilirken, Ser Barristan onun bu halini ilk fark eden kişi olmuştu.

"Efendim, iyi misiniz?" Onun bu telaşlı sesi Kai'nin de olaya el atmasına ve aynı telaşla Sehun'u daha iyi görünmek için önüne geçmesine sebep olmuştu. Sehun olayım bu kadar abartılmasını istemiyordu ama Kai çoktan ellerini Sehun'un yüzünü yerleştirerek onu dikkatle incelemeye başlamıştı bile.

"Sehun, ne oldu? Yine mi miden?" diye sorduğunda, Sehun her ne kadar bu yumuşak sese daha çok yaklaşmak ve hatta sarılarak uyumak istese de kendini yüzündeki ellerden kurtararak uzaklaşmayı başarmıştı. Midesi birkaç dönmeden sonra duruldu.

"İyiyim, sorun yok. Sadece miden bulandı o kadar."

Yaşlı adam neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak ikisini de bakarken, Kai kaşlarını çattı. "Son zamanlarda çok sık bulanmaya başladı ama."

"İsterseniz bir hekim ayarlayabilirim hemen."

Yaşlı adam harekete geçmek için acele ederken Sehun onun kolundan tutarak engelledi. "Bir sorun yok, gerçekten. Kai sadece abartıyor o kadar."

"Abartmıyo—"

Kai cümlesini bitiremeden fazla arkada kalmış olan Kyungsoo ve Jongin yanlarına gelmişti. Kai ve Sehun bir an için bakışırken, ikili onların duraksamalarına merakla gözlerle baktılar. Bir sorun olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışırken Jongin kafa karışıklığıyla, "Neler oluyor?" diye sordu. Sehun daha fazla 'iyi misin' lafını duymak istemediği için gülümsemeye çalışarak Jongin'e baktı ve bir şey söylemedi. Daha çok kendini toparlamaya çalışırken elinden geldiğince çok nefes almamaya çalışıyordu. Sehun bunun biraz da psikolojik olduğunu biliyordu. Yollarda geçen süre boyunca istemeden de olsa yön aldığı düşünceler onu gerginleştirirken bu da midesine vurmaya başlamıştı. Ama her zaman birkaç dakika içinde de geçtiği için Sehun bunu ciddi bir sorun olarak görmemişti. İlk baş Kai içinde bu o kadar sorun değildi ama artık esmer olan eskisi kadar bunu normal karşılamamaya başladı.

Birkaç dakikanın sonunda mide bulantısı tamamen geçtiğinde, "İyiyim, sorun yok." dedi tekrar yanında hala ona temkinli bir şekilde izleyen herkese ve ardından yaşlı adama gözlerini kısarak baktı. Çünkü şu an onun için daha önemli bir konu ortada konuşulmayı bekliyordu.

"Yeğenim burada mı yaşadı tüm bu zaman boyunca?"

Sesinde ki açıkça belli olan bir kızgınlığı fark eden Ser Barristan bir an için bocalasa da hemen ardından kendini açıklamaya çalışmıştı. "Prensim, etrafta Suho'nun çocuğu olduğuna dair söylentiler vardı. Bir anda akbaba gibi etrafa dolaştılar. Çocuğu anca böyle koruyabilirdik. Kimse koskoca veliahdın böyle bir yerde olduğu aklına gelmezdi."

Sehun aslında bunun mantıklı olduğunu kabul etmek zorundaydı ama yine de yeğeninin böyle bir ortamda bulunmasına gururuna yediremiyordu. Eğer şu an Suho burada olsaydı sinirden ortalığı dağıtır, hatta bunun sorumlularını öldürürdü.

Sehun gözlerini yumup karşılaşacağı şeye karşı kendini hazırlamaya çalıştı. Bunun için ne kadar prova yapsa da bir önemi yoktu. Ama Kai tekrar ona yaklaştığında ve alnına küçük bir buse kondurduğunda sanki her şey çok daha kolaymış gibi görünüyordu. Sehun bununla beraber kirpiklerinin altından ona baktığında Kai hala iyi olduğuna emin olmak istermiş gibi gözlerinin içine baktı. Sehun onun kollarını sıvazladı ve ikisinin de gerginliğinin yavaşça onları terk etmesini bekledi. Ama buradan bile duyduğu bebeğin sesi bu konuda ona hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Bakışlarını Jongin'e ve ardından Kyungsoo'ya çevirdiğinde içindeki var olan korkuyu açığa çıkmasına izin vermeden de yok etmeye çalışarak adımlarını ileriye doğru yönlendirdi. Her bir adımla kendini hem biraz daha iyi hissedip hem de bir o kadar da tedirgin olması onu daha da çıkmaza sürüklüyordu. Ser Barristan ile beraber gösterdiği çadırın önüne geldiklerinde, içeriden gelen bebeğin ağlama sesinin yanında bağıran kadın sesini de duymaları çok küçük bir an duraksamalarına neden olsa da bir göz kırpma kadar geçen süre de eskimiş olan çadıra girdiler.

Sehun'un ilk fark ettiği şey, dışarıdaki görüntüsüne rağmen içi küçük olsa bile daha yaşanabilir olduğuydu. Büyük ihtimalle Ser Barristan onların rahat edebilmesi için elinden geleni yapmaya çalışmıştı. Fakat yine de etraftaki koku burnunun direğini sızlatmaya yetiyordu. Ya da bu kokuya karşı bir tek Sehun bu kadar hassastı.

İçeride uzun boylu ve güzel bir kadın duruyordu. Her ne kadar kıyafetleri çok şık olmasa da kesinlikle eski veya kötü değildi. Kızıl saçları beline kadar uzanıyor, bembeyaz teni ortama hiç uymayarak parlıyordu. Yine de tüm bu güzelliğine rağmen kaşları çatık ve oldukça huysuz bir görüntüye sahipti. Yanında bulunan beşiği son kez hızlıca sallayıp içeriye girenlere hiç de hoşnut olmayan bir ifadeyle başını kaldırmıştı. "Ser Barristan, sizi bu kadar erken görmeyi beklemiyordum," dedi ince tiz sesiyle. Beşikten gelen ağlama sesi umurunda değildi artık. Sehun ve yaşlı adamın bakışları altında omzunu silkerek onların önünde durdu. "Merak etmeyin ağlaması birazdan geçer, her zaman ki huysuzluğu."

Sehun tam olarak nasıl davranması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Bu yüzden yardım almak istercesine Barristan'a baktığında, yaşlı adam durumun farkında olarak ilk adımı attı ve "Nasılsınız Katelyna?" diye sordu. Kadının aksine oldukça pozitif çıkmıştı sesi. "Umarım siz ve çocuğun sağlığı ve keyfi yerindedir."

Genç kadın ela gözlerini belirgin bir şekilde devirdi ve kollarını göğsünde topladı. "Hiç iyi olduğumu söyleyemem. Suho'nun öldüğünü duydum, onun çocuğu yanımda ama hiçbir kazancım yok!" diye bağırması çadırın içini doldurduğunda, çocuğun ağlaması daha çok yükseldi. Ama kadın onu susturmak için ne harekete geçmiş ne de bununla ilgili bir şey söylemişti. Sehun bu acıklı sese daha fazla dayanamayacağını anladığında kadını tamamen görmezden gelerek beşiğe doğru yaklaştı. Bu sırada da Barristan, kadına Sehun'un kim olduğunu ve buraya neden geldiğini açıklıyordu.

Sehun nefesini tutarak ilk kez ona baktığında haklı olduğunu anladı. Bir an için gözlerinin önüne Suho'nun yansıması gelip geçmişti. Dünyanın belki de en güzel çocuğuyla göz göze geldiğinde içinden sıcak bir şeylerin aktığını hissetti. Beyaz teni, kısa sarı saçları, hokka burnu ve çakmak gözleriyle tamamen Suho gibi görünüyordu. Sehun'u görünce ağlamayı keser gibi olmuş ve ön dişlerini göstererek ağzını açmıştı. Uzun süredir ağladığı kızarmış burnundan ve gözlerinden belli oluyordu. Sehun önce tereddüt etse de ellerindeki karıncalanmaya daha sonra karşı koyamadı ve her an ağlamaya hazır olan çocuğu kucağına aldı. Neyse ki o da karşı koymamış, hemen göğsüne doğru sokulmuştu. Daha önce kucağında bu kadar küçük bir çocuk taşımamış olan Sehun bir an donup kalsa da bu hissi fazlasıyla sevdiğini itiraf edebilirdi. Tombul ayakları karnına kadar geliyordu. Şimdiden uzun boylu olacağı belliydi.

Kadın onlara doğru döndü ve konuşmak için ağzını açmıştı ki, Sehun onu görmezden gelerek çadırdan çıkmak için adım attı. Fakat bir anda koluna dolanan ince parmaklar onu durdurduğunda yüzündeki tüm o yumuşaklık bir anda silinmiş ve geriye soğuk ifadesi yerini almıştı. "Sana hayatını yeniden kurman için yeterli miktarda altın verilecek. Ama hiç kimseye abimden hamile kaldığını, bir çocuğun olduğunu söylemeyeceksin," dedi ona doğru dönmeden düz bir sesle.

"En ufak bir dedikodu ortaya çıkarsa seni öldürmek için peşine adam yollarım. Emin ol bunu yaparım. Bir daha çocuğu göremeyeceksin çünkü onun annesi artık sen değilsin, tamam mı?"

"A-ama o benin çocuğum..."

"Artık değil."

Sehun'un fazlasıyla sert çıkan sesi Katelyna'nım susmasını sağlarken daha fazla itiraz etmeye cesaret edememişti. Tek kelime daha ağzından çıktığı an karşısındaki adamın tereddüt etmeden dahi onu öldürebileceğini gözlerine bakmadan bile anlayabiliyordu.

Sehun, Ser Barristan'a gerisini halletmesi için işaret verdi ve ardından kucağındaki çocukla beraber çadırdan çıktı. Aynı hızla yüzündeki gülümseme de geri gelirken artık bir zamanlar yaşadığı konağa şimdilik dönmeye hazırdı.


	47. Bölüm 44

Önceden büyüdüğü yeri evi olarak görürdü Sehun, şık olan konak çocukluk anılarının her bir izini taşımayı severdi. Fakat daha sonra ona asıl evlerinin buradan çok uzakta, okyanusların ilerisinde bir yerde olduğunu öğretilmişti. Orayla ilgili hiç bir anısı olmasa bile orası artık onun için özlediği, gitmesi gerektiği bir evdi. Bu düşünce tuhaf olmasına rağmen bundan sonra yaşadığı her yer sadece şimdilik yaşamak zorunda kaldığı bir dört duvarın arasındaymış gibi hissettirmeye başlamıştı. Bunun her zaman böyle de devam edeceğini düşünmüştü, okyanusun karşısındaki evine gidene kadar bir daha evi olmayacağını. Ama öyle olmadı. Üç ejderhasının yanında Sehun kendini hapisteymiş gibi hissetmiyordu.Nerede olduklarının bile bir önemi yoktu. Onların yanında, yıllar önce kavramını yitirdiği ev kelimesi tekrar canlanıveriyordu. Yıllar sonra bu eski konağa geri döndüklerinde Sehun bunu çok daha iyi anlamıştı. Ev belki bir binadan ibaret değildi, ev belki de yanındaki insanlarla oluşan bir şeydi. Tek yapman gereken doğru kişilerle buluşmaktı.

Sehun, eski odasında ama eski Sehun olmadan uyumaya çalışırken bir zamanlar onu sakinleştiren zambak kokusunu içine çekiyor ve kulağına dolan boğuk seslerin ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Gecenin karanlığında gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtığında bir süre boş boş etrafına baktı. Uyku sersemliğiyle nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Odasında, kendi yatağındaydı. Kai bir kolunu Sehun'un üstüne atmış ve başını da onun olduğu tarafa doğru yatırmışken oldukça derin bir şekilde uyuyordu. Bir süre daha temkinli bir şekilde gözlerini etrafta gezdirdikten sonra bir şey olmadığını düşündüğü için tekrar gözlerini kapattı. Uyku çabuk bir şekilde onu içine çekmeyi hazırlanırken, bu sefer daha yüksek bir ses odayı doldurdu ve Sehun hızlıca tekrar gözlerini açtı. Uyku sersemliği hala üstünde olsa da artık ses daha belirginleşmiş ve Sehun'a gerekli ipucunu vermişti.

"Kaiii," pürüzlü sesiyle yanındakine seslenmeye çalışsa da diğerinin uyanmaya hiç niyeti yok gibiydi. "Çocuk ağlıyor uyansana."

Üstündeki kolu atıp eliyle yüzünü sıvazladı. Esmer olan ise birkaç yere kıpırdanmış ve sonra da yüzünü yastığa gömmüştü. Oradan çıkan boğuk sesiyle, "Bunun için odasında dadısı vardı," dedi cevap olarak. Kalmak için de en ufak bir hareketlilik göstermedi.

"Evet vardı ama görünüşe göre bu konuda oldukça başarısız."

Gece boyunca ikinci sefer bu sebeple uyanıyorlardı. İlkinde daha yeni yatağa girmişlerdi o yüzden Sehun hızlıca kalkmayı başarmış ve Suho'yu uyutma konusunda başına diktikleri kıza yardımcı olmuştu ama görünen o ki Suho'nun uyumaya hiç niyeti yoktu. Onun aksine uykuyu seven Kai de bu sefer cevap vermek yerine daha çok kendini yatağa gömerken, Sehun gözlerini devirdi. "Bu sefer senin sıran, biliyorsun değil mi?" Suho görünüşe göre Sehun hariç bir tek Kai'de sakinleşiyor gibiydi. Bu ayrıntı Sehun'un garip bir şekilde gülmesine de sebep oluyordu. Babasına bir tek fiziksel olarak çekmediği belliydi.

"Kaiii hadi ama."

Kai sonunda boğazından huysuz bir ses çıkardı ve üstündeki örtüyü atarak yataktan kalktı. Sandalyede asılı duran tişörtünü hızlıca üstünü de geçirdikten sonra yatakta uzanmaya devam eden Sehun'a aynı huysuz bakışlarla bakarken, "Küçük canavarlardan nefret ediyorum," diye söylenerek odadan çıktı. Sehun onun bu haline sadece hafifçe gülmekle yetinmişti.

Hemen yan odalarında bulunan ağlama sesleri birkaç saniye daha sürdükten sonra tamamen kesildiğinde, dikkatini oraya veren Sehun da rahatlayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve uykusuna geri dönmek örtüyü üstüne çekti. Buraya geleli neredeyse birkaç saat olmuş olsa da, Sehun konağa girdiklerinden beri kendini her şeye karşı tamamen yabancıymış gibi hissetmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Sanki ömrünün bir kısmı hiç burada geçmemiş ve o yaşadıkları bir kutunun içinde kilit altında kalmış gibiydi. Başını çevirdiği her yerdeki hatıralarını görmezden geliyor ve ona ulaşmasını engelliyordu. Bu yüzden de aslında küçük Suho'nun da neden burada ki ilk gecesinde bu kadar huzursuz olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. İkisi de içten içe tam olarak burada olmak istemiyordu. Ama en azından Sehun'un yanında, her zaman da yanında olmasını istediği, birileri vardı. Suho ise annesinin yokluğunu hissediyor ve gözleri hala onu arıyordu. Sehun ve diğerleri bu yokluğu doldurmak için elinden geleni yapsa da bunun için hala biraz zamanları vardı belli ki.

Aradan geçen yarım saatin ardından, alacakaranlık yavaş yavaş dağılmaya başladığında Sehun yanındaki boşluğun hala dolmadığını fark ederek elini yatakta gezdirdi ve tek gözünü açarak kontrol etti. Normalde Kai'nin çoktan geri gelmesi gerekirdi, bu yüzden uykusuna rağmen merakı daha ağır bastı ve yataktan kalkarak yanlarındaki odaya geçiş yaptı. Küçük Suho için hazırlanan oda bir zamanlar Sehun'un çizim yapıp kitap okuduğu yerdi. Çok büyük değildi ama en çok ışık alan yer olması onu diğerlerinden daha özel kılıyordu. Şimdi ise bir zamanlar kendi küçük bedeninin gezindiği yerde bir başka küçük bir bedenin varlığı süslüyordu burayı. Her şey ona uygun bir şekilde dizayn edilmişti her ne kadar burada geçirecekleri gün sayılı olsa da. Sehun ait olduğu her şeyi şimdiden ona vermeye hazırdı. Bir zamanlar bu duyguyu abisi için hissederken şimdi onun çocuğuna karşı hissetmesi trajikomikti belki de ama sanki tüm bunlar çok doğal duygularmış gibiydi onun için. Sanki böyle hissetmesi bir zorunluluk gibi. Daha ilk bakışta, göz göze geldiklerinde bunu anlamıştı.

Açık olan kapıya yaslanarak bir süre sessizce karşısındaki görüntüyü hafızasına kaydederken, yüzünde farkında olmadan içten bir gülümseme oluşmuştu. Beşiğin hemen yanındaki sandalyede oturan Kai arkasına yaslanmış ve kafasını da geriye doğru atarak uyuyakalmıştı. Buna rağmen kucağında duran ve gayet uyanık olan Suho'yu da sımsıkı bir şekilde tutmaya devam ediyordu. Suho ise eline verilmiş olan tahta oyuncakla ilgilenirken oldukça sessizdi ve Sehun'un varlığını hissetmiş gibi kocaman gözlerini çevirerek ona bakmıştı. Sehun gülümsemeye devam ederek onlara doğru ilerledi. Kai'yi rahatsız etmeden Suho'yu kucağına aldı ve başını eğerek ona baktı.

"Sözde onun seni uyutması gerekmiyor muydu prensim?" diye kısık bir sesle sorduğunda, Suho omuzlarını kaldırıp indirdi ve tahta oyuncağı ağzına götürerek sessizce onu izlemeye devam etti. Sehun alnına ıslak bir öpücük kondururken kendine hakim olamayarak kıkırdadı. "Evet, haklısın. Senin de özel gücün bu olmalı."

"Uyumuyordum, gözlerimi dinlendiriyordum sadece." Kai kesinlikle uykulu olan bir sesle bir anda konuştu. Kendini toparlayıp gözlerini kısarak onlara baktığında, Sehun tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Sen öyle diyorsan öyledir," dedi oldukça muzip bir ses tonuyla. Suho ile beraber odanın çıkışına doğru yürümeye başladıklarında, arkalarında kalan Kai'nin derin bir nefes aldığını ve sandalyenin gıcırtısıyla ayağa kalkarak onları takip ettiğini duydu. Omzunun üstünden ona baktığında esmer olan gözlerini belirgin bir şekilde tekrar devirmiş ve son zamanlarda çok sık söylediği sözün tekrar dudaklarından çıkmasına izin vermişti.

"Küçük canavarlardan nefret ediyorum."

"Ama onlar seni seviyor."

"Ama ben onlardan nefret ediyorum."

Sehun kendi odalarına geçerken boşta kalan elini ona doğru salladı. "Hayır, etmiyorsun. İçten içe onları çok sevdiğini biliyorum." Suho'yu yatağa koyduğunda arkalarından gelen Kai kapıyı kapatmış ve duydukların hiç hoşlanmadığını belli ederek kaşlarını çatarak Sehun'a bakmıştı. "Dalga geçiyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu oldukça düz bir sesle. "Yoksa nefretimi daha açık bir şekilde göstermem gerekecek Arthur'a karşı."

Sehun hem Suho'yu hem de kendini örtünün içine sokarken, "Arthur değil Suho," dedi ve ikisini de rahat bir pozisyona soktu. Yatağın diğer tarafında ki Kai de eski yerine geçerken bu düzeltmeyi görmezden gelmişti.

"Senin için o Suho olabilir ama bu küçük canavarın kendine özel bir adı olmalı," dedi sanki dünyanın en önemli bilgisini söylüyormuş gibi ve ardından da ortalarında yatan Suho'ya dönüp göz kıptı. "Değil mi Arthur? Senin de böyle düşündüğünü biliyorum." Suho, Kai'nin ilgisini üstünde hissedince bir anda gülmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun başını yastığa koyup gözlerini yavaşça kırparak hem Kai'yi hem de Suho'yu izledi. Sıcak bir duygu göğsünden hızlıca akıp geçerken, hem uyumak hem de saatlerce bu ana takılı kalmak isteyen bir tarafını tatmin etme isteğiyle baş başa kalmıştı. Bu kadar mutlu ve huzurlu olması normal miydi? Sanki yaşadığı onca şeyden sonra tanrılar ona merhamet göstermeye başlamıştı ve Sehun her ne kadar huzurlu olsa da küçük bir korku ateşi kalbinin ortasında yanmaya devam ediyordu. Sanki her şey tekrar bozulacakmış gibi hissetmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Bir gün uyanacak ve her şey tekrar başa dönecekti. Kai hiç sevdiğini söylememiş olacak, Jongin ve Ato ona bir yabancı gibi davranacak ve Sehun kendini tekrardan küçük ordu çadırında hiçbir amacı olmadan yaşayan biri olarak hayatına devam eden birisi olarak bulacaktı. Sanki bir rüyadan uyanır gibi hepsi kaybolup gidecekti. Ya da birisi tekrardan elinden zorla almayı başaracaktı. Bu kadar her şeyin yolunda gitmesi normal değildi, bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Mutlaka bir aksilik çıkacak, kötü bir şey gerçekleşecekti çünkü her zaman böyle olmuştu. Şimdi neden böyle olmasın ki?

"Biliyor musun," diye başladığında sesi oldukça kısık çıkmış ama bunu umursamamıştı. Suho'nun sırtını okşamaya devam ederken gözlerini Kai'ye çevirdi. Kai de Sehun'un sesiyle dikkatini ona vermiş ve onların aksine uzanmak yerine sırtını yatağın başlığına dayamıştı çoktan. "Bir zamanlar sizin için farklı bir hayalim vardı."

Küçük bir yan sırıtış yüzünde oluştuğunda, "Ne gibi?" diye sordu.

"Her şeyden, herkesten uzak bir yerde yaşamanızı... Hiçbir kötülüğün sizi bulamayacağı bir yer varmış gibi hayal etmek hoşuma gidiyordu. Biliyorum, kulağa aptalca geliyor şimdi ama— ama insanların arasında, normal bir insan gibi yaşamınızı hayal etmiştim. Terası olan küçük bir kulübede yaşardınız ve geçiminizi ormanından ortasında odun toplayarak ya da askerler için kılıç döverek sağlardınız. Tıpkı, halkın içinde yaşayan bir insan gibi. Ato'nun korkutucu alevini o amaçla kullanırdınız. Sonra da... gezerdiniz. İstediğiniz, daha önce hiç görmediğiniz yerlere giderdiniz. Elinizde ki paranızın son kuruşuna kadar harcar ve tekrar eve dönmek zorunda kalırdınız. Basit bir hayat olurdu belki ama nedense o zamanlar düşündüğümde zihnimde canlanan böyle bir şeydi.''

Kai bu söylediğine kısık bir sesle güldü. Gözleri karanlıkta bile ışıl ışıl parlarken kollarını göğsünde topladı ve dikkatle ona bakarak, "Sen bu sırada ne yapardın?" diye sordu yarı dalga geçerek yarı da ciddi bir şekilde. "Ev işleriyle mi ilgilenirdin yoksa?"

Hayalinin ne kadar saçma olduğunu ikisinin de bilmesine rağmen devamını merak etmesi hoşuna gitmişti. Onunla ilgili en ufak bir şeyi bile önemsemesi, onu dinlemek istemesi -hatta bu gecenin bir yarısı saçma bir şekilde bir anda söylemesine rağmen- ve bunun için beklemesi önemsiz gibi görünen ama aslında oldukça önemli olan ayrıntılardı. Kimin hoşuna gitmezdi ki bu? Ama yine de sorduğu soru vücudundaki kasların büzülüp gerilmesine engel olamadı. Çünkü buna verebileceği tek bir cevap vardı ve bunu da şu an söylemek istemiyordu. Dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırarak odağını tekrar Suho üzerinde yoğunlaştırdığında Kai'nin bakışlarını artık üzerinde daha çok hissediyordu. Sanki her bir bakış küçük iğneler gibi tenine batıyordu. Kai elbette onun bu sessizliğinden cevabını anlamış ve hiç de hoşuna gitmemişti.

Zorla yutkunduğunda, "Sen yoksun," diye mırıldandı oldukça sessiz bir şekilde. "Bizim için kurduğun hayalde sen yoksun. Niye?"

Yüzündeki gülümsemenin yok olduğunu görmese bile biliyordu. Bir zamanlar kurduğu aptalca hayalde bile kendine yer vermekten korktuğunu şu an Kai'ye nasıl anlatabilirdi ki? Anlatsa bile anlar mıydı? Sehun'un iç dünyasındaki kendini hala güvensiz olan parçasının izlerini bir şekilde taşımaya devam edecekti her zaman. Bu yüzden belki de her seferinde kendine daha çok yükleniyordu. Bu yüzden daha önce daha önce istemediği şeyleri deli gibi istiyordu. Boğazından yükselen kelimeleri yutmak yerine yavaşça dudaklarından çıkmasına izin verdiğinde, "Eğer hayalimde kendime yer verirsem," dedi ve gözlerini Kai'nin siyah gözlerine doğru tırmandırdı. "O zaman tekrar bir kabusa dönüşmesinden korktum."

Birkaç saniye için Kai duraksayarak ona baktığında kendini oldukça gergin ve baskı altında hissetmişti. Söylediklerinin ağırlığı omuzlarında büyük bir baskı yapıyordu ama sanki bunları hissetmesi dünyanın en saçma şeyiymiş gibi Kai bir anda üstüne doğru eğilmiş ve saçına sıkı ve uzun bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Üstünden kalkmadan dudakları kulağına doğru kaydığında ise, "Peki asıl sen olmazsan bunun bizim için bir kabus olacağını hiç düşünmedin mi?" diye sordu yavaşça.

"Bundan sonra sana saçma hayaller kurmanı yasaklıyorum. O güzel kafanı bunlarla doldurmayacağına dair bana söz verebilir misin?"

Sesindeki yumuşaklık mı yoksa dudaklarındaki tatlı baskının etkisinden mi tam olarak emin olamasa da Sehun bir anda kendini başını sallarken bulmuştu. "Artık öyle hayaller kurmuyorum." Kısa bir an yaşanan duraksamadan sonra Kai'nin dokunuşuna doğru eğilmeden önce, "Artık bizim için daha iyi hayallerim var. Bir zamanlar cesaret bile edemediğim hayallerimi şimdi gerçekleştirmek için elimden geleni yapıyorum," dedi nefessiz bir şekilde. Bunu söylemesiyle beraber kulağının hemen üstündeki dudaklarının kıvrıldığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Peki bizim için kurduğun yeni hayallerinin arasında benim yerim neresi?" diye sordu. Sesini aynı anda hem karanlık hem de oldukça neşeli çıkmayı başarabilmişti. Sehun'un ensesindeki tüyler buna karşılık olarak kabarmıştı. Kalın dudaklar artık masum bir şekilde kulağında durmak yerine beyaz boynuna doğru indiğinde, Sehun midesinin kasıldığını hissetti. Kai küçük öpücüklerle kendine yol çizdiği boyna dişleriyle hafifçe ısırmaya başladığında, Sehun ağzından her hangi bir inleme kaçmaması için dudaklarını bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Bu da Kai'nin daha da hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki ısırmalarını ve hemen ardından ki emmelerini daha sıkı bir şekilde yapmaya başlamıştı. Hassas noktalarını, nelerin hoşuna gittiğini çok iyi biliyordu. Sehun parmaklarıyla sertçe Kai'nin tişörtünü kavrarken, "Bence... bence cevabı gayet iyi biliyorsun," demeyi başardı zorlukla.

Dudaklarını sürterek aşağıya doğru hareket ettirdi. "Yine de senden duymak istiyorum." Diliyle de bu sefer yukarıya çıktı. Sehun bir şey söyleyebilmek için tekrar kendini toparlamaya çalışsa da, Kai bu konuda kesinlikle ona hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Neyse ki onun bu ızdırabına Suho fark etmiş gibi huysuz ve sinirli sesler çıkarmaya başlamış ve ortalarında olmanın avantajını kullanarak elleriyle ikisini ayırmaya çalışmıştı. Kai'nin hareketleri duraksadığında Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve ardından hafifçe güldü. "Bence birileri her an ilgisizlikten ağlayabilir."

Bu sefer Kai derin bir iç çekerken yüzünü zorlukta Sehun'u boynundan ayırdı ve aralarında duran 'küçük canavara' kaşlarını çatarak baktı. "Senden nefret ediyorum insan ve bu sefer bana attığın o kocaman bakışların da bunu yok edemeyecek."

Küçük Suho dudaklarını büktü ve başını hafifçe yan yatırarak Kai'ye baktı. Kai de gözlerini kısarak ona bir süre geri baktıktan sonra bir anda koca bedenini arkaya doğru attı ve eliyle yüzünü kapatarak yüksek sesle homurdandı. "İnsanlardan ve onların masum yüzlerinden de nefret ediyorum!"

Suho ne yaptığı hakkında bir fikri yokmuş gibi şaşkınca Kai'ye bakan gözlerini Sehun'a çevirdi. Küçük parmağıyla da Kai'yi işaret ederken sanki Sehun'dan bir cevap bekliyordu. Sehun kendini tekrardan yastığa gömerken Suho'nun artık unuttuğu oyunca alıp yere koydu ve Suho'yu da kendine çektiğinde Kai'nin bu hallerine birlikte gülmeye başladılar. Yakında güneşin doğacak olmasını umursamadan kıkırdamaya devam ettiklerinde, Kai yattığı yerde daha çok tepinmeye devam ediyordu.

"Bana mı gülüyorsunuz siz? Çok mu komiğim oradan?" Kafasını kaldırarak ona gülen ikiliğe tek kaşını kaldırdı ve ne olduğunu anlamalarına izin vermeden ikisinin birden üstüne çıkıp hassas noktalarından gıdıklamaya başlayarak söylenmeye devam etti. "Şimdi daha çok gülün bakalım, gülün hadi, ne oldu az önce çok eğleniyordunuz."

Sehun her ne kadar onu engellemeye çalışsa da gülmekten bunu da yapamıyordu. Hem Suho hem de o deli gülmeye devam edip, Kai den kaçmaya çalışırken biraz sonra hiç beklemedikleri anda birden kapı açıldı ve kafasını uzatan bir Jongin belirdi. Üçü de suç üstü yakalanmış gibi duraksadıklarında Jongin onlara birer kaçıkmış gibi bakıyordu. "Saatin kaç olduğundan haberiniz var mı?" diye sordu son derece uykudan yeni kalkmış bir sesle ve ardından başını iki yana sallayarak cevap beklemeden konuşmaya devam etti. "Burada normal varlıklar olarak uyumaya çalışan birileri var, size de öneririm."

Sehun nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken söyleyecek her hangi bir söz aramış ama hiçbir şey bulamayınca gözlerini Kai'yi dikmişti. Kai ise onların üstünden çekilerek yavaşça kendi bölgesine daha kaydı ve saçlarını düzelterek, "Biz de şimdi uyumayı düşünüyorduk," dedi sesini normal tonda çıkarmaya çalışarak.

Jongin iki kaşını da kaldırarak onlara baktı. "Şimdi mi uyumayı düşünüyordunuz?"

Sehun başını hızlıca sallayarak onayladı. "Evet, şimdi." Kulağa ne kadar tuhaf geldiğini kabul etse de yüzünü düz tutmaya çalışarak bunu kesinlikle çaktırmamıştı. Jongin bir süre daha onlara deliymiş gibi baktıktan sonra kapıyı kapatacağı zaman Kai'nin sesiyle duraksamak zorunda kaldı.

"İstersen sen de gel, zaten yeterince kalabalığız. Bir kişi daha fazla olsa sorun olmaz." Kai sanki ondan beklenen bir şeymiş gibi konuşmuştu ama hem Jongin'in hem de Sehun'un yüzünde beliren şaşkınlık bunun tam aksini söylüyordu. Kimseden bir süre çıt bile çıkmadığında Suho kollarını havaya kaldırarak, "Gel," diye seslendi Jongin'e doğru. Sehun gözlerini ovarak uyku sersemliğiyle yanlış anlayıp anlamadığına emin olmaya çalışıyordu ama Jongin ile göz göze geldiğinde onun da aynı şekilde hissetmesi durumun gerçekliğini daha da arttırmıştı.

Jongin kapı kolunu sımsıkı tutmaya devam ederken kararsız bir şekilde, "Emin misin?" diye sordu. Şaşkınlığını üstünden atmak için epeyce bir çaba harcaması gerekmişti. "Rahatsız olmaz mısın?— Yani olmaz mısınız?"

Kai omuz silkti ve yatmak için örtünün altına girdi. "Yooo."

Sehun ile Jongin bir kez daha göz göze geldik ve Jongin, "Tamam o zamam," diyerek içeriye girdi. Sanki en başta buraya neden geldiğini unutmuş gibi savsak adımlarla Kai'nin tarafına doğru yürüdü ve Kai'nin açtığı yere kendini sığdırdı. Suho'nun esnemesi haricinde tekrar kimseden ses çıkmazken oldukça garip bir ortam oluşmuştu bir an da. Sehun kalbinin atışını boğazında hissederken daha fazla bu sessizliğe dayanamayacağını anladığında, "Suho'nun sonunda uykusu geldi," diye mırıldandı.

"Aynen, sonunda Arthur bile uyuyacak gibi."

"Kai, onun adı Arthur değil Suho."

Jongin yüzünü buruşturarak, "Arthur mu?" diye tekrar etti. "Arthur olmaz ki."

"Ben de bunu anlatmaya çalışıyorum ama—"

"Eddard daha güzel."

Kai başını kaldırarak hemen yanında uzanan Jongin'e gözlerini kocaman açarak baktı. "O isim aşırı uğursuz geliyor kulağa. Sanki hemen kellen uçacakmış gibi."

"Arthur da genç yaşta ölecek bir kral ismi gibi duruyor ona bakarsan," dedi Jongin de aynı şekilde.

Sehun ikisine de gözlerini devirip Suho'yu daha çok göğsüne doğru çekti. "İkiniz de sesinizi kesin. Bunu konuştuk, onun adı Suho." Suho, Sehun'un göğsünde rahatlayarak uyumaya başladığında Sehun artık daha rahat bir şekilde gözlerini yumdu ve "İyi geceler," diye mırıldandı karanlığa doğru.

"İyi geceler Arthur."

"İyi geceler Eddard."

Sehun her ne kadar onlara tekrar kızmak istese de uyku bu sefer daha çok ağır basmıştı. Az önce ki garip an yerine daha huzurlu bir sessizlik odayı kapladığında, geniş yatakta ki dört kişide hızlı bir şekilde uykuya sürüklenmişti. Sehun her ne kadar uykusunun eşiğinde olsa da aklında asılı kalan düşünce oradan silinmemişti. Kai'nin neden Jongin'i davet ettiğini tahmin edebiliyordu. Kai bu gece kendi için ve onlar için bir adım atmıştı. Aralarında ki bağa güvenerek Sehun'a ve Jongin'e kapılarını açmış ve onları davet etmişti. Bunun onun için ne kadar zor olduğunu görebiliyordu ve bu adım için de oldukça minnettardı. Eğer her şey bu kadar iyi devam ederse Sehun da belki her an kötü bir şey olacakmış gibi hissetmekten vazgeçebilirdi bir süre sonra.

Her şey yolunda, kötü hiçbir şey olmayacak.

Sehun üçüncü kez uyandığında etrafına bakma şansı bile bulamamıştı. Ani bir hızla yataktan fırlayıp odalarının içinde bulunan banyoya koştu ve arkasından kapıyı kapatamadan lavaboya tutunarak kusmaya başladı. Midesi, içinde bulunan en küçük şeyi bile boğazına kadar taşırken Sehun gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak kusmaktan başka bir şey yapamadı. Daha önce hiç bu kadar kendini hasta hissetmemişti. Alnı ve sırtı soğuk terlerle kaplamış, onun hem sıcaklamasına hem de üşümesine sebep oluyordu. Bir an için hiç durmayacak gibi hissettiren kusmadan sonra hemen ağzını bol suyla doldurup tükürdü. İyice temizlediğinden emin olduktan sonra da yüzünü de yıkayarak kendine tam olarak gelmek için soğuk duvara dayandı.

"İyi misin?" Jongin'in telaşlı sesini duyduğunda kendini düzeltmeye uğraşmadan kollarının üstünden ona bakmıştı. Kapının önünde duruyor ve içeriye girip girmeme konusunda tereddüt yaşıyordu. En az ses tonu kadar yüzünün de aynı telaşı taşıdığını fark etti. Sehun boğazındaki rahatsız edici pürüzlüğü yok etmek istercesine yutkunurken başını yavaşça salladı. "Şimdi daha iyiyim." En azından artık kusmuyordu.

"Kai'yi uyandırma mı ister misin?"

"İyiyim dedim Jongin, hava değişimleri sandığımdan daha çok etkiledi beni o kadar."

Jongin yüzüne olması gerektiğinden daha uzun bir şekilde bakıp incelediğinde rahatsız olmuş bir şekilde kıpırdanıp duvardan uzaklaştı. Başı o an için biraz dönse de kendini çabuk toparlayarak bunu belli etmemişti. "Gerçekten iyiyim," dedi tekrar ve sesini olabildiğince inandırıcı çıkarmaya çalıştı. "Ama bir hekime görüneceğim. Belki bir ilaç beni daha iyi hissettirebilir."

Jongin hızla başını sallarken, "Evet, sen... kesinlikle birine görün," dedi. Kapıdan ayrılacakmış gibi hareket etse de bir an için duraksamış ve tekrar Sehun'a bakmıştı. "İyi olduğuna eminsin ama değil mi? Çok ciddi bir şey yok?"

Sanki Sehun'dan bir şeylerin kanıtını istiyormuş gibi sorması, Sehun'un kaşlarını çatarak ona bakmasına sebep oldu. Jongin tuhaf davranıyordu. Bu sorusu sadece Sehun'un sağlığı için endişelendiğinden gibi değildi ve Sehun da bunu nasıl anladığını bilemese de içgüdüleri bunun böyle olduğunu söylüyordu. Jongin bir şeyler saklıyordu ve ne olduğu hakkında kesinlikle hiçbir tahmini yoktu. Kendini zorlayarak ona doğru yürümeden önce, "Kesinlikle eminim," dedi ve yanında durdu. Artık güçsüz ışığın aydınlattığı odada gözleri yatakta sarmaş dolaş uyuyan Kai ve Suho üzerinde duraksarken midesinin tekrar döndüğünü hissetti.

"Jongin?"

"Hımm?"

"Bana aklından geçen her şeyi söyleyebilirsin. Seni asla yadırgamam ya da kızmam, bunu biliyorsun değil mi?"

Jongin yüzündeki sahte olduğu kesinlikle belli olan bir gülümsemeyle ona baktığında Sehun içgüdülerinin haklı olduğuna emin oldu. Ama bu bilgiyle ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

"Tabii ki, bunun için endişelenmene gerek yok. Hadi sen de tekrar yat, saat hala çok erken sayılır. Ben de...yapılacak bir iş var mı diye etrafa bakanıyım. Ato da zaten gelmiş olacak bugün, her hangi bir sorun çıkmamasından emin olmamız gerekiyor."

Sehun gözlerini yataktan ayırmadan başını salladı ve birkaç saniye sonra Jongin'in odadan çıkan adımlarını nefesini tutarak dinledi.Kapının kapanmasıyla derin bir nefes içine çekerken işaret parmağını dilinin üzerinden gezdirdi ve göz hizasına doğru kaldırdığında kan izine boş gözlerle baktı. Bu konu hakkında da ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

£££

Sehun kollarındaki Suho'yu daha da sıkı tutarken gözlerini kısmış ve sinirli bir şekilde onları Ato'ya dikmişti. Ato da kesinlikle bunu hissetmişti ama annesine yakalanmış suçlu bir çocuk gibi dikkatini o hariç her yere veriyordu. Sehun etraftaki ilk kez ejderha göre tedirgin askerleri korkutmamak için kendini tutmaya çalışsa da en sonunda dayanamamış ve "Ato sana tek gelmeni söyledim!" demişti hafif yüksek çıkan sesiyle beraber. Ato ise başını öbür tarafa çevirerek kendince garip hayvansı sesini çıkardı ve Sehun'u tekrardan görmezden geldi.

Kai kaşlarını çatarak hem Ato'ya hem de onunla beraber gelmiş olan Felix'e bakarken hiçbir şey söylememişti. Aynı şekilde Jongin de hayal kırıklığıyla bir iç çekmiş ve ağzını kapalı tutmuştu. İkisi de kısa bir an göz göze gelip sanki gizli bir iletişim kuruyorlarmış gibi aynı anda başlarını salladıklarında Sehun akıllarından ne geçtiği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Zaten şu an da tek odaklanabildiği nokta da içinde büyüyen kızgınlıktı.

"Niye beni dinlemedin ki? Felix burada olamaz, Ato! Aynı anda nasıl ikinizi birden zapt edebilirim?"

Eğer normal bir zamanda olsaydı bunu belki görmezden gelebilirdi ama şu an bir savaşa ilerliyorlardı ve karşı tarafla ile ilgili hala ellerinde kesin bir bilgi yoktu. Kyungsoo ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın bir şey bulamamıştı. Bu yüzden de Sehun ona aynı kızgınlıkla "Bunu bile öğrenemiyorsan kendine nasıl en güçlü cadı diyebiliyorsun?" diyerek çıkışmıştı. Bunun Kyungsoo'yu biraz kırdığının farkında olmasına rağmen sözlerini geri de almamıştı. Çünkü onu geçmişteki bir yaşantısına götürebilen bir cadının bunu öğrenememiş olması çok saçmaydı. Fakat Kyungsoo sadece omuz silkmiş ve cevap olarak da, "Seninle ilgili şeyleri çok rahatlıkla yapmamın sebebi ikimizin de gücümüzün aynı yerden gelmesi," demişti. Sanki bu söz Sehun için çok açıklayıcıymış gibi de başka bir şey söylememişti.

"Ato, bana bir açıklama yapmak zorundasın!" diye bağırdı tekrar. Ses tonu bu sefer Suho'yu korkuturken onu hemen arkasında dikilen dadısına uzattı. "Bunu kabul etmem imkansız."

Kai ve Jongin'in de onu destekleyici bir şeyler söylemesini beklerken ikisinin de hala sessizliğini koruması kendini garip hissettirirken, duraksayarak onlara döndü. "Siz de bir şeyler söylemek ister misiniz?" Ses tonu aynı şekilde sinirle çıkmasına rağmen Jongin'in bir an için gülecek gibi olup hemen ağzını eliyle gizlemesi Sehun'un bocalamasına sebep oldu. Kai ona göre daha sinirli olsa da bir şekilde onun yüzünde de belli belirsiz bir yumuşaklık vardı ve Sehun o an bir şeylerin döndüğünü ama bir tek onun farkında olmadığını anladı.

Bu sefer daha şaşkın bir şekilde, "Neler oluyor?" diye sorduğunda, Jongin elini ağzından indirdi ve kaşlarını kaldırarak uzunca Ato'ya baktı.

"Bu hergele," diyerek parmağıyla işaret etti. "Yakında baba oluyor. Bu yüzden de Felix'i orada bırakamamış."

Kai de bunu hiç uygun bulmadığını belle ederek başını iki yana sallamış ve Jongin'in söylediklerini onaylamıştı. "Yapacak başka bir zaman bulamamışlar gibi bir de! Ato seninle kesinlikle uzun bir konuşma yapmamız gerekiyor."

Ato onlara hem huysuz hem de sinirli bir şekilde karşılık verirken Felix sanki onu sakinleştirmek istermiş gibi yanına doğru sokuldu. Etrafta dizilen askerilerin travması bir yana, Sehun tüm bu süreci algılamakta zorlanıyordu. Kocaman açtığı gözleri bu sefer Felix'in üstünde sabitlendi ve zihni 'nasıl?' sorusuyla mücadele ederken, "Ejderhalar nasıl çiftleşir ki?" diye sordu bir an için boş bulunarak.

Hepsinin bir an da ona döndüğünü hissettiğinde ise elini havaya kaldırarak gelecek her hangi bir cevabı hemen engelledi. "Sakın söylemeyin! Duymak istemiyorum."

Bilmektense bunun bir sır olarak kalmasına çok daha memnun olurdu.

Kızgınlığı, bir ateşin suyla buluşması gibi püf diye sönerken yerini çok daha karmaşık duygulara bırakmıştı ve Sehun bu yeni yabancı duyguyu da aynı Suho da olduğu gibi bir anda sarılırken bulmuştu kendini. Fakat bu seferkinde şaşkınlık daha ağır basıyordu. "Ato baba olacak yani?" diye sordu. Hala buna inanmakta zorluk çekiyordu. Ato baba olacaktı ve Sehun da, ne yani dede mi? Koca bir fıkranın içindeydi sanki. Bundan daha nasıl bir tuhaf durum olabilirdi ki? Yine de bir şekilde bu 'tuhaf' durumu kabullenip ve aynı hızla benimseyerek Felix'e doğru yaklaştı. Ejderhaya temkinli gözlerle bakarken avucunu kaldırarak kendini tamamen bir dost olduğunu göstermeye çalıştı. Neyse ki Felix ona dokunmasından rahatsız olmamıştı. Sehun yavaşça onun derisini okşarken, Ato da onu görmezden gelmesi kesmiş ve diğer taraftan kafasını Sehun'a doğru sürtmeye başlamıştı.

Önceden iki kişilik bir ailesi vardı. Sonra bu aile yok oldu ve kendine yeni bir aile, yeni bir ev bulmayı başardı. Evdeki odalarının sayısı her geçen gün daha da artarken bundan kesinlikle rahatsızlık duymuyordu. En azından o an için bunun harika bir şey olduğunu düşünmüştü. Büyük bir aileye sahip olmayı kim istemezdi ki zaten? Her ne kadar bu aile tuhaflıklarla kurulu olsa bile.


	48. Bölüm 45

Büyük tahta masanın üstünü kaplayacak şekilde yayılmış olan haritanın etrafında herkes dikiliyor ve planlarını ortaya döküyordu. Sehun açık bir şekilde hemen saldırının olmayacağını, gemilerle önce Ejderha Kalesine yerleşeceklerini söyledi. Bir zamanlar ailesinin bulunduğu kaleye gitmesi ve oradan saldırı ya da karşı tarafa göre anlaşma sağlanması çok daha mantıklı olurdu. Ser Barristan Selmy, şu sıralar Kral Toprakları'nın büyük bir çalkantıda olduğunu ve Kral Baekhyun'un tahtının çok da sağlam olmadığı dedikodularını duyduğunu ayrıntılı bir şekilde onlara anlatmıştı. Yüce Rahip adında bir örgütün başında duran adamın halkı kendi yanına çektiğini ve Yedi Tanrı İnancını kullanarak büyük bir güç elde etmiş. Kral Baekhyun uzun süredir kalesinden ayrılmıyor, dışarıya çıkmıyormuş. Hatta eşi, Kraliçe Hera, şu an onun yerine devlet işleriyle ilgilenen kişiymiş. Bu dedikoduların ne kadarı abartılmış ya da ne kadarı hafifletilmiş tam olarak emin olamasalar da, her türlü Sehun'un işine yarayacağı kesindi.

Sehun derin bir nefes verip şehrin etrafındaki surları eliyle işaret etti. "Hem karadan hem de deniz yokuyla saldıracağız. Ato'nun binicisi olarak yukarıdan size yardımcı olacağım. Bize bekliyorlar ve bizi karşılamak için büyük, görkemli bir hazırlık yaptıklarına eminim."

Sol tarafında duran Kai bu sırada resmi bir şekilde başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "İki ayrı şekilde ama aynı anda organize olarak atak yapacağız, eğer şartlar bunu gerektirirse." Minyatür gemileri surun etrafını dizdi ve ardından şehrin diğer kısmındaki kara parçalarına askerleri ifade eden siyah taşları koydu. "Her taraftan etraflarını saracağız. Şehirden kimse girip çıkamayacak. İlk başta inatçı olacaklar, bizi bekletecekler ama eninde sonunda pes etmek zorunda kalacaklar."

Bir süre sessizce dinledikten sonra Rollo tek kaşını kaldırdı ve belki odada bulunan bir çok kişinin aklında takılı kalan o soruyu sorma cesaretinde bulunan tek kişi olarak, "Neden direkt saldırmıyoruz?" diye sordu. Sesinde büyük bir merak ve kafa karışıklığı hakimdi. Sanki tam olarak burada ki planı kavramamış ve bu da onu sinirlendirmişti. "Bize karşı hazırlıklı olacağını söylüyorsunuz, o zaman önlemlerini çoktan almışlardır bile. Elimizde ejderhalar var, ejderhaya dönüşebilen adamlar. Elimizde herkesin merakla beklediği Ejderha Kral'ı var. Niye bekliyoruz saldırmak için? Direkt şehre dalalım ve istediğimizi alalım."

Kai cevap vermek için atakta bulunsa da Sehun ondan önce davranarak buna izin vermedi ve gözlerini Rollo'ya çevirerek, "Çünkü ben iyi bir kral olacağım," dedi dümdüz ama ağır bir ses tonuyla. Herkesin bunu kavraması önemliydi. "Benden korkmalarını istemiyorum. Eğer şehrin etrafını sararsak en fazla bir ay dayanabilirler. Erzakları bitince halk kendisi onları kurtarmamı isteyecek. Ailem bunun için yıllarını vermişken benim için orada bir ay daha beklemek hiç sorun olmayacak."

Onun cevabını ya tatmin edici buldular ya da karşı çıkmaya çekindiler çünkü bu konu hakkında bir daha konuşmaya çalışmadılar. Ama Sehun gerçekte ne düşündüklerini biliyordu. Zihinlerinde geçen o küçük fısıltıları duymak için çaba harcamasına bile gerek yoktu. Onlara göre Sehun sadece yumuşak davranıyordu. Atalarının yaptıklarını tam olarak bilmeseler bile tahmin etmek hiç de değildi. Sehun'un da öyle davranmasını ve onlar gibi olmasını istiyorlardı. Çünkü Sehun ailesinin aynısıydı. Ailesinden hiç bir farkı yoktu. Belki haklılardı belki de yanılıyorlardı. Bu konuda Sehun bile tam olarak kesin bir şey söyleyemezdi. O gerçekte hangi taraftaydı ki? Ama yine de ne olmak istediğini bilecek kadar aklının başında olduğunu biliyor ve buna güveniyordu. Diğer herkes onu atalarına benzetse de, Sehun ailesi gibi değildi ve olmaya niyeti yoktu.

Zitao yaşana kısa sessizliği, "Peki orduların başında kim duracak?" diye sorarak böldü, her ne kadar Sehun'a yöneltilmiş olsa da soru dolu gözleri Kai'nin üstünde durmuştu. Sorunun cevabı tam önünde duruyor, sadece doğrulamasını bekliyordu. Haksız da sayılmazdı, herkes Kai'nin başa geçeceğinden emindi. O kadar çok emindiler ki, bu yüzden Kai ellerini masaya dayayarak öne doğru bastırdığında ve rahat bir şekilde, "Jongin geçecek," dediğinde hepsi bir an için yanlış duyduklarını sandı.

Sehun gülümsememek için kendini zor tutarken, Jongin de dahil bir çok şaşkın gözün odağı olmuşlardı bir anda. Jongin donmuş bir ifadeyle bir Kai'ye bir de Sehun'a baktı. "Ben mi? Ama Kai olması gerekmiyor mu?"

Sehun bu sefer kendini tutamayıp gülümsedi. "Kai ejderha formunda olmak için fazla sabırsız," diyerek esmer olana yandan bir bakış attı ama Kai ayakta masaya dayanmaya devam ederken bunu görmezden geldi.

"Ato'nun üstünde oldukça korunaksız olacaksın, sana bir şey olmasını riske atamayız."

"Hadi ama! Gerçek niyetini söyleyebilirsin." Sehun gözlerini devirerek söylendiğinde, Kai buna karşılık hafifçe sırıtarak omuz silkti ve "Pekala, yıllarca bunu beklemişken bu zevki yalnızca Ato'ya veremezdim," dedi heyecanla. Aslında çok normal bir ses tonu kullanmaya çalışmış olsa da, Sehun o ses tonunun altındaki heyecanı ve gizli sevinci çok rahat yakalayabilmişti. İçinde ki ejderhanın tekrar dışarıya çıkması ve onunla bütünleşmek için dakikaları bile saydığına emindi Sehun. Gözlerindeki aynı yanan kıvılcımları daha önce de şahit olmuştu ama o anlar genelde odalarında, yatağın üzerindeyken oluyordu ve şimdi aynı bakışı fark etmek midesinde kısa bir an yanmasına sebep oldu. Neyse ki dikkatini hemen tekrar toparlamış ve hala olanları algılamaya çalışan Jongin'e dönebilmişti.

Jongin de o an ona bakıyor ve Kai'nin ciddi olduğunu inanmak için Sehun'dan bir cevap bekliyordu. Sehun onun neden bu kadar gerildiğini biliyordu. Jongin'in tereddütleri vardı ama bunların hepsi gereksiz tereddütlerdi, bu yüzden masanın üstünde duran elinin üstüne kendi elini koydu ve aynı şekilde gülümsemeye devam ederek, "Bu konuda sana güveniyorum," dedi içten bir şekilde. Karşısındaki kahve gözler bir süre ona derin bir şekilde baktı sonra düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalışarak geri Kai'ye döndü.

"Komutanlığı bana vermek konusunda emin misin?" diye sorarken kıyafetinin altındaki tüm kasları kasılmıştı. Etrafa belli etmese de, sanki dünyanın en önemli cevabıymış gibi büyük bir sabırsızlık ve dikkatle bekliyordu esmer olanı. Onun aksine çok daha kendinden emin olan Kai, aynı pozisyonda durmaya devam ederken gözlerini kısarak Jongin'e baktı.

"En son hatırladığıma göre, ben düşmanımızın elindeyken kıçımı kurtarmaya gelen ordunun başındaydın. Bence bu konuda ne kadar iyi olduğunu herkese ispatladın."

Bu aynı zamanda; Jongin'in komutan olmasına karşı çıkmayı düşünen birisi varsa ağzını bile açmayı düşünmesin uyarısıydı.

Zitao rahatsızlıkla yerinde kıpırdandı, Rollo dümdüz bir ifadeyle durmaya devam etti ve diğerleri gözlerini kaçırdı. Jongin bu sefer kesinlikle cevaptan memnun olarak bıyık altından sırıtıyor ve haritanın üzerinde bulunan minyatürlerle oynarken mutluluğunu gizlemeye çalışıyordu. "Tamam o zaman, eğer öyle istiyorsanız komutan ben olurum."

Çocuğuyla gurur duyan bir annenin sıcaklığını tüm kalbinde hisseden Sehun, Jongin'e sarılmamak için avuç içlerini masanın yüzeyine koyarak engelledi. Şu an ortam pek de buna müsait değildi. Jongin'e herkesten çok güveniyordu ve kesinlikle iyi bir iş çıkaracağından emindi. Kai fazla iyi ve tecrübeli bir komutan olsa bile kendi başına çok fazla hareket ediyordu ve o an savaşının rehaveti ve intikam ateşiyle Sehun'un emirleri dinlememe olasılığı çok yüksekti. Ama Jongin böyle bir şey yapmazdı, o plana sadık kalırdı. Bu yüzden Kai'nin ejderha formunda kendine katılma fikrini gereğinden fazla sevinmişti. Bazen tek yapman gereken sadece doğru yerde olmak ve soğukkanlılığını korumaktı.

Birkaç saat daha savaş planları ve tüm olasılıklar üzerinden konuşulduktan sonra belirli bir rota çizebildiler. Her ne kadar burada da farklı kafalardan ses çıksa da herkesin tatmin olacağı ve kesinlikle kazanacağız dedirten bir yol bulunabilmişti. Sehun kendini hem kuş tüyü yastıkları üzerinde yatmış kadar rahatlamış hissediyor hem de çıplak ayakla dikenli yollardan geçiyormuş gibi tedirgin ve kaygı doluydu. Hazırlattığı balkonda ki küçük havuzuna girerken gözlerini yumdu ve kaynar suyun çıplak bedenini rahatlatmasına izin verdi. En azından bu anlarda midesi bulanmıyor ya da başı dönmüyordu. Kendi dünyasında sessizlikle keyifli vakit geçirebiliyordu. Son günlerde hem hazırlık hem de Suho ile ilgilenmek onu fazla yormuş ve bedenini biraz bitkin düşürmüştü. Sehun kendine daha iyi bakması gerektiğini biliyordu ama bazen fazla umursamazdı. Bunun acısını da bedeni çekiyordu. Eğer hasta olursa tüm suç yine kendisindeydi.

Ne kadar uzunlukta durduğunu bilmese de gözlerini geri açtığında, havuza yaklaşmadan arka tarafta oturan Kyungsoo'yu sonradan fark edebildi. Şaşırmadı ya da bir an için boş bulunarak korkmadı. Vücudunu suyun içinde ona doğru döndürdü ve kollarını betona dayayarak ıslak gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı. Sessizce sorduğu soruyu elbette Kyungsoo anlamış ve oturduğu yerde daha da rahatlayarak, "Hepsi ölmüş," demişti çok fazla uzatmaya gerek duymadan. "İstediğin gibi şu an ki yerlerini bulmak için araştırıyordum ama birkaç ay önce kısa aralıklarda esrarengiz bir şekilde öldürülmüş olduklarını öğrendim."

Sehun, Kyungsoo'yu Rexxar ve Daxos hakkında bilgi almasını için göndermişti. Onlardan alacağı intikamı ne o ne de ejderhaları unutmuştu ama görünüşe göre bir başkası onun için bunu halletmişti bile. Ve Kai bunu duyduğunda epeyce sinirlenecekti.

Yutkundu ve aslında bunun kim yapmış olabileceği hakkındaki tahminle hafif hızlanan kalbini görmezden geldi. "Nasıl öldürülmüşler?"

"Rexxar ve lider olduğu klan bir gece de yok olmuş. İnsanlar uyandıklarında, onların bulunduğu çadırların bölgesinde hepsinin kafasının bedeninden ayrılmış bir şekilde bulmuşlar. Çok... vahşice olduğu kesin." Kyungsoo anlamlı bir şekilde ona baktığında Sehun suyun içinde kıpırdandı. İkisinin aklında aynı şeyler geçiyor ama dudaklarından o ismin çıkmasına izin vermiyorlardı. En sonunda Kyungsoo, Sehun'un başka bir şey söylemeyeceğini anlayınca bu sefer konuşmasını sırıtarak devam etti.

"Vee bu sırada arkadaşlarını buldum. Onlar da dağılmış askerlerinin bulunduğu köylerdeydi. Senin askerlerin geri dönmesini emrettiğin çağrını duyup gelmişler."

Sehun'un gözler bu sefer bir başka sebepten büyüyüp parlarken heyecanla, "Dominic ve Yancy mi?" diye sordu. Onların hala burada olabilecekleri ihtimal bile vermemişti. Göğsü özlemle bir anda sıkışırken Kyungsoo başını salladı. "Evet, Krallarına olan sadakatleri göz yaşartıcı."

Sehun da şen bir kahkahanın ağzından çıkmasına izin verirken başını salladı. "Kesin Yancy durmak için ısrar etmiştir. Dominic hayır demesini asla beceremez." Yancy ve Dominic'i yakında görecek olması kesinlikle modunu tekrar yükseltmişti. Sehun onlara güvenebileceğini biliyordu ve ikisinin aslında Sehun'un Kral olduğunu öğrendiği an ki ifadesini sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu. Her ne kadar Sehun'un böyle bir şeyi onlardan sakladığı için epeyce kızgın olacak olsalar bile.

Sehun nefesini tutarak kendini tekrardan sıcak suyun içine bıraktı. Su eskisine oranla artık soğumaya başlamış olsa da yüzeyde kalan Kyungsoo, elini suya değdirdiği an küçük bir ciyaklamayla hızla geri çekmesi bir olmuştu.

£££

Kai duyunca tam da tahmin ettiği gibi epeyce sinirlenmiş ve oyuncağı elinden alınan bir çocuk gibi suratını asıp durmuştu. İntikamı için uzun bir süre hayal kurduktan sonra bir anda yok olması onu Sehun'dan çok daha fazla etkilediği kesindi. Gözlerini tavana dikerek yatakta uzanırken sürekli "Kim olabilir?" diye sormuş ve Sehun cevap veremeyince de kaşlarını daha çok çatmıştı. Uyurken bile huzursuzca sürekli yatakta dönüp durmuş, rüyasında bile o hayali kişiyle kavga etmişti. Ama en azından o uyuyabilmişti. Yaydığı tüm o rahatsızlığından dolayı Sehun'u uyuyabilmesi pek mümkün gibi gözükmüyordu. Ya da Sehun sadece Kai'yi bahane etme ihtiyacı hissetmişti. Gerçekte neden uyuyamadığını düşünmek istemiyordu.

Üstüne geçirdiği ipekten sabahlığıyla camın önünde dışarıyı izlerken, aynı zamanda cama yansıyan yataktaki Kai'yi görebiliyordu. Sehun'un yastığına doğru sokulmuş ve çıplak koluyla onu sararken kalın dudakları hafifçe aralanmıştı. Eğer dışarıda dikkatini çeken bir şey olmasaydı, hiç şey yapmadan onu öylece saatlerce izleyebilirdi. Kaşlarını kaldırarak biraz daha cama yaklaştı ve gözüne ilişen şeyi daha net görmeye çalıştı. Bir an için yanlış gördüğünü bile düşünmüştü ama aynı beyaz şey yine ağaçların etrafında hareket edince daha fazla durmayıp dışarı çıkmak için odadan sessizce ayrıldı. Gece nöbeti tutan askerler onu gördüğünde hiçbir sorun olmadığı, sadece hava almaya çıktığını söyledi. İçinden bir ses dışarıdaki beyaz şeyin onun askerlerle beraber gelmesinden hoşlanmayacağını söylüyordu çünkü.

Yürüdükçe çalılardan çıkan sesler eşliğinde etraftaki ağaçlıklara doğru yaklaştığında, kapıda nöbet tutan askerlerden hala çok da uzakta değildi. En azında halledemeyeceği bir durum olursa bağırması onların buraya koşarak gelmesi için yeterliydi. Farkında olmadan dişlerini alt dudağını geçirdi ve nefesini tutarak camdan gördüğü ağacın önünde durdu. Birkaç dakika boyunca hiçbir şey olmadı. Ne bir başka ses ne de her hangi bir şey vardı. Ama Sehun o karanlıkta gizlenen bir şey olduğuna oldukça emindi. Bu yüzden bu sessizliğin onu yanıltmasına ve geri dönmeyi istemesine izin vermedi. Beş dakikanın sonunda bekleyişinin ödülünü almış ve karanlıkların arasından bir siluet yaklaşmıştı. İlk baş tam olarak anlayamadı. Camdan gördüğü beyaz şey, büyük ve uzun bir bedenin omuzlarının altında kalan beyaz saçlara aitti. Teni oldukça soluktu, hatta gri ve açık mavi karışımıydı, o kadar soluktu ki gecenin karanlığında bile çok net belli oluyordu. Tek çıplak yeri kollarıydı ve onlarda soluk teninin üstünde değişik, mavi yaralarla kaplıydı. Sanki bir buzun içindeymiş gibi bir görüntüsü vardı. Onun haricinde diğer tüm yeri siyah kıyafetlerle kaplıydı ve sırtında olmasına rağmen kocaman bir kılıç arkadan gözüküyordu. Sehun kısa biri değildi, hatta oldukça uzun biri bile sayılabilirdi ama bu adamın karşısında kendini küçücük hissetmişti. Bir an için korkuya kapılmış olsa bile, adam sonunda karanlıktan tamamen çıkmış ve yüzünü Sehun'a göstermeyi başarmıştı.

Sehun nefes almayı o an unuttuğuna oldukça emindi. Zihninde ki isim artık fısıltıyla değil, çığlık çığlığa bağırıyordu. Ne yapacağını bilemedi ve bir aptal gibi gözlerini dikip ona bakmakla yetindi. Hala gözlerine inanmakta güçlük çekiyordu çünkü karşısında ki adam Yifan olduğu kadar ayrıca hiçbir şekilde ona benzemiyordu.

"Merhaha, Sehun."

Ve sanki zihnini okumuş gibi onun tüm şüphelerini eriten ses duyuldu. Bu sesi tanıyordu, bu dili kullanarak onunla konuşan tek kişiyi unutması mümkün değildi. Bu da karşısındaki adamın gerçekten Yifan olduğunu ona hatırlatan belki de tek şey olabilirdi. Kollarında ki gibi yüzü de aynı şekildeydi. Tek fark iki yanağında da derince çizilmiş iki çizgi vardı. Gözleri hala eski siyahlığı korusa bile çok daha donuk ve soğuk duruyordu. Sehun titrek bir nefes aldığında yavaşça ona yaklaştı ve ona kollarını açan bu tanıdık yabancıya doğru sokuldu. Görünüşü kadar bedeni de soğuk olsa bile kollarıyla onu sarmasına izin verdi ve yüzünü kıyafetine doğru gömdü. "Yaşadığını biliyordum." Uzun süredir o dili kullanmadığı için telaffuzu çok kötü olsa bile Yifan onu anlamış ve ona daha da sıkı sarılmıştı.

"Daha erken gelmek isterdim ama ikimiz için de uygun anlar değildi."

Sehun başını geriye doğru atarak ona baktığında artık yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme hakimdi. Yifan da gülümsemeye çalışsa da yüzündeki kasları buna engel oldu. Sadece küçücük bir seğirmeyle onu ödüllendirdi. Yifan gerçekten de geri dönmüştü. Sözünü tutmuştu. Sanki daha önce gibi bir hayalin içinde onunla konuşuyormuş gibi hissediyordu kendini. Ama bu sefer gerçekti. Yifan karşısında ve onun kollarının arasındaydı.

"Daxos ve Rexxar'ın öldürüldüğünü duyduğumda bunun senin yaptığını hemen anladım."

"Benim Khaleesi'm çok zekidir."

Sehun o anda bir şeyin gerçekliğinin farkında vardı ve istemeden olsa Yifan'dan ayrılarak bir adım geriye atarak ondan uzaklaştı. Yifan onun gitmesine izin verse de yüzünde Sehun'un neden uzaklaştığını anlamadığını belli eden bir ifade vardı. O an için tüm kelimeler art arda diziliyor ve dışarıya çıkmak için dudaklarına baskı yapıyordu ama Sehun söze nasıl başlayacağından emin değildi. Kolunda ki bir Khal'ın eşi olduğunu gösteren dövmeye farkında olmadan baktı. Aynı anda Yifan'ın gözlerinin de oraya takıldığını zannetmişti ama Yifan o an çok daha başka bir şeyle ilgileniyordu. "Artık benim Khaleesi'm değilsin."

Sehun usulca başını salladı ve gözlerini tekrardan karşısındaki iri adama doğru çevirdi. Fakat Yifan Sehun'un yüze değil, karnına doğru bakıyordu. Kalın kaşlarının altındaki gözler ince bir çizgi halini alacak şekilde gözlerini kısmıştı. Yavaşça bakışlarını karnından suratına doğru çıkardığında tekrardan, "Artık benim Khaleesi'm değilsin," dedi. Sesi kızgın değildi, sadece Sehun'un tanımlayamadığı başka bir duyguyla kaplanmıştı.

"B-ben..."

"Sorun değil, seni her zaman kucağında bir bebekle hayal etmiştim. Bunun gerçekleşmiş olması beni memnun etti."

Sehun önce anlamayarak kaşlarını çattı. Saçma bir şekilde aklına ilk olarak Suho gelmişti ama Yifan'ın ondan bahsetmediği de çok belliydi. Ne demek istediğini sormak için dudaklarını aralıyordu ki, arkasından gelen sesler yüzünden vazgeçti ve aceleyle omzunun üstünden arkasına baktı. Kai sanki aceleyle odadan çıkmış gibi üstüne bir şey geçirmeye bile gerek duymadan onlara doğru yaklaşıyordu ve suratında kesinlikle hiç de hoş olmayan bir ifade hakimdi. Sehun daha önce bu ifadeyi görmüştü. Kime doğrulttuğunu da çok iyi hatırlıyordu. İşte bu yüzden yaşanacak şeylerin bir ön gösterisini görmüş gibi şimdiden derin bir nefes içine çekti güç almak istercesine. Bu gece çok daha uzun ve yorucu olacaktı.


	49. Bölüm 46

Gözümü sadece bir saniye için kapatmıştım ve o bir saniye içinde Kai çoktan yanımıza ulaşmıştı bile. Endişeli ve aynı zamanda kararmış olan bakışları Yifan'ın üstünde kilitlenmişken, bir anda Yifan ile aramızda yerini aldı ve beni de arkasına geçirdi. Bir kolu beni tutarken, her an ileriye atılıp Yifan'a saldıracakmış gibi bir hali vardı. Boğazından çıkan kesinlikle insani olmayan hırlama beni şaşırtırken, her şeyin bir anda olması da ayrıca afallatmıştı. Kendimi çabuk toparlamaya çalışarak Kai'nin koluna dokundum ve "Hey, sorun yok," diye mırıldandım. Onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordum ama bu pek onu ikna etmemişti açıkçası. Yan bakışlarıyla iyi olup olmadığıma karar vermeye çalışıyor, bir yandan da Yifan'a tehditkar bakışlar atıyordu.

"Kimsin sen?" Kai sert sesiyle sordu. Kapının önündeki nöbet tutan askerlerde Kai'den sonra bu tarafa doğru gelmeye başlamıştı. Yifan tüm bu olanlardan hiç etkilenmemiş gibi sabit bir yüz ifadesiyle Kai'yi ve Kai'nin arkasında ki beni saklama çabasını izliyordu. Kai'nin tavrı onu endişelendirmemişti. Aksine bunu oldukça normal karşılamış gibi bir hali vardı. Ona tam olarak ne olduğunu merak ediyordum. Bahsedilen o 'Araf' da ona ne olduğunu bilmek istiyordum ama belki de bilmemem benim için çok daha iyi olurdu.

Kai'nin bir kez daha Yifan'a ayrı soruyu sorması dikkatimin tekrar onda toplanmasına sebep oldu, bu sefer koluna daha sıkı sarılarak sarstım. "Kai sana diyorum, bir sorun yok. Rahat bırak Yifan'ı."

Tanıdık olan ismi duymasıyla beraber siyah bakışları ondan ayrılıp bana doğru döndüğünde, kısa bir an için olsa da rahatlamıştım. "Yifan?"

"Evet, Yifan."

Kai bir an için şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırırken, "Aynı Yifan'dan mı bahsediyoruz?" diye sordu kararsız bir şekilde, ses tonu aynı kişiden bahsetmemeyi diliyormuş gibiydi. Başımı evet anlamında salladığımda düşmanca olan bakışları kaybolmuş ama bu sefer de gözlerinin arkasındaki bir başka tehdit havasıyla Yifan'a dönmüş ve uzunca bir süre ona bakmıştı. Gözlerini bile kırpmadan açık bir şekilde karşısındaki adamı baştan aşağıya incelerken, nedenini bilmediğim bir sebepten dolayı gerilmiştim.

Kai rahat görünmeye çalışarak çenesini kaldırmadan önce, "Eh, neden onunla evlenmek istemediğini şimdi çok daha iyi anlıyorum," dedi düz bir sesle. Gözlerimi kocaman açarak yaptığı bu sebepsiz kabalığa şok içinde baktığımda, bunu umursamamıştı bile.

"Kai!!"

"Ne?"

Yifan başını ihtiyatla iki yana salladı: "Bana bebeğin babasının bu çocuk olmadığı söyle, Sehun."

Yifan kendi diliyle konuştuğu için Kai sadece cümleden 'Sehun' ismini anladı ve yüzünü buruşturarak ne demek istediğini çözmek için de beklentiyle bana baktı. Ama ben şu an ona çeviri yapacak bir durumda değildim. Kai gelmeden önce ki konuşmanın devamı olarak Yifan'ın hala bunu söylüyor oluşu kafasını iyice karıştırırken, "Ne bebeğinden bahsediyorsun Yifan?" diye sordum.

Onu görmezden gelmiş ve o dili kullanarak Yifan ile konuşmaya devam etmiş olmam Kai'nin daha bozulmasına sebep olurken, ikimizin arasında dikiliyor ve kaşlarını daha da çatarak her ikimize birden dikkatli gözlerle bakıyordu. Bir şeyden dolayı rahatsız olduğumu anlamış ama neyin buna sebep olduğunu anlamamak ayrıca canını sıkmıştı. Ona 'her şeyin yolunda' olduğunu söylemek istiyordum ama her şey yolunda falan değildi. İçgüdülerim bir şey yüzünden çığlık atmaya başlamıştı ama o çığlığın nedenini bilmiyordum. Yifan da sanki ona sorduğum soruyu saçma bulmuş gibi bu sefer gözlerini kısmıştı. Yüzünde değişen hiçbir şey olmaması rağmen az öncekine kıyasla daha farklı göründüğüne yemin edebilirdim. Düz çizgi halinde olan dudaklarını kıpırdatmamıştı ama bir şey söylemek için hazırlık yapıyor gibiydi. Belki de askerlerinin ardından Kyungsoo ve Jongin de gelmeseydi bana bir cevap veriyor olacaktı.

Her ne kadar Kyungsoo ve Jongin yanımıza gelmiş olsa da onlara bakmadık. Sadece Kyungsoo'nun telaşlı sesiyle, "Yifan! Seni bu kadar erken beklemiyordum," diye seslendiğini duyabiliyordum.

Ve elbette Kyungsoo ve Yifan tanışıyordu. Takıldıkları yer çok da büyük bir alana sahip değildiler galiba. Yine de Yifan, Kyungsoo'nun bu misafirperver karşılamasını görmezden geldi. Hatta cadının burada olduğunu fark edince rahatsız olmuş gibiydi ve bu rahatsızlığı Kyungsoo'nun yanına gelip koluna dokunmaya çalışmasıyla daha da artmıştı. Daha parmaklar tenine dokunmadan hızlı bir şekilde kolunu geriye çekince, Kyungsoo ellerini havaya kaldırmak zorunda kaldı ve güldü. "Tamam koca oğlan, kimse sana dokunmayacak."

"Yifan?" Bu sefer Jongin'in bu sorusuna Kai zorlama bir sırıtışla cevap verdi.

"Evet, ta' kendisi."

Yanıma kadar gelen Jongin duraksadı ve kirpiklerini hızlıca kırpıştırdı. Birkaç saniye de kendini toparlayıp şoku üstünden attığında, "Ama nasıl?" diye sordu. "Ölmemiş miydi o?"

Kai sol omuzunu silkti. "Ben de tam bunu öğrenmeye çalışıyordum kardeşim."

İkisin de duymazdan gelerek Kyungsoo ve Yifan'a doğru yaklaştım. Bir an Kai tekrar bana engel olacakmış gibi kıpırdansa da kendini durdurmuş ve ilerlememe izin vermişti. Kyungsoo bu sıra Yifan'a birkaç soru soruyor (buraya nasıl geldi, ilk uyandığı yer neresiydi gibi) ve Yifan da suskunluğuna devam ediyordu. Bunun sebebi dili anlamadığından değildi, söylenenleri iyi anlıyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve aynı şekilde konuşabileceğinden de emindim. Sadece cevap vermek istemiyordu. Bunu da ona doğru yaklaştığımı fark ettiğinde, "Buraya sadece seni görmek için geldim ama bir sorun yaratacaksa geri dönmeye hazırım," demesiyle gayet belli etmişti.

Gülümsedim ve az önce Kyungsoo'nun dokunmaya çalıştığı kola yavaşça elimi yaslayarak ovaladım, sanki böyle yaparsam buz gibi olan teni ısıtabilecektim. "Seni görmekten çok memnunun ve sen istemediğin sürece geri dönmeni istemiyorum. Yanımda her zaman bir yerin var, bunu biliyorsun." Yifan cevaptan memnun olmuş gibi başını salladığında gülümsemem daha da büyüdü.

Arkamızda bulunan Jongin, "Sehun dokunuşundan kaçmadı," diyerek bana göre önemsiz bir ayrıntıyı yüksek sesle dile getirdi. Fakat bu bir tek benim için önemsiz olsa gerek çünkü Kyungsoo hızlıca başını sallayarak onu onayladığında, Kai nefesinin altından son derece tuhaf bir sesle, "Bu adamı hiç gözüm tutmadı," diye mırıldandı.

Omzumun üstünden iki ejderhaya gözlerimi kısarak baktın. "Yifan eğer yanımızda kalmak isterse yanımızda kalacak."

İki ejderha aynı anda gözlerini devirdi.

Onlarla uğraşmanın şu an için bir fayda etmeyeceğini anladığımda tekrar odak noktamı Yifan'ı aldım ve içeriye davet ettim. Yifan duraksadığında, bir an hayır cevabını vereceğini düşünmüştüm ama onun yerine tekrar kafasını sallayarak arkamdan gelerek beni takip etti. Saat gecenin üç buçuğuydu, neredeyse herkes uyanıktı ve geniş solana geçmiştik. Chen hala uyuyor olmalıydı çünkü sesleri duyan ve bakmaya gelen sadece Wendy olmuştu ama uykulu gözlerle bile durumun ciddiyetini fark edince yalnız kalmasın diye Suho'ya bakmaya gitmişti.

Alışık olmadığım bir durumun içindeydim ama bu hayatımda yaşadığım en tuhaf an değildi kesinlikle. Yifan'ı gördüğüme gerçekten sevinmiştim, yarım kalan bir şeyin tamamlanması gibiydi Yifan'ın geri dönüşü. Sanki artık kendimi suçlu hissedecek hiçbir şey yokmuş gibiydi. Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyordum, geçmişte birçok hata yapmıştım ama yine de bu rahatlamama engel değildi. Olgun bir Sehun olarak hatalarımdan ders çıkarmış ve bu tecrübelerle ilerleyerek doğru yolu bulmaya çalışıyordum.

Kyungsoo, Rexxar ve Daxos hakkında sorduğunda Yifan ilk defa onların dilinde konuşarak cevap vermişti. Hiçbir duygu barındırmayan sesiyle, "Evet, ben yaptım," dediğinde, hemen yanımda dikilen Kai'ye ufak bir bakış fırlattım. Kai cevapla beraber durduğu yerde rahatsızlıkla kıpırdanmış ama bir şey söylememişti. Yifan ona sorulan soruları aynı şekilde cevaplarken, soruya göre bazen onların dilinde bazen de kendi dilinde konuşmaya devam etti. Eğer soru fazla özel ya da sadece benim bilmemi istiyorsa kendi dilini kullanıyordu. Bu da Kai'yi ayrıca rahatsız ettiğine çok emindim. Gözlerini çekmeden dik dik Yifan'a bakarken huysuz bir çocuk gibi görünüyordu. Ve o an aslında ejderhaların Yifan ile anlaşmasını çok istediğimi fark ettim. Bu üç ejderhaya kavuşmamı sağlayan kişi Yifan'dı, bana dünyadaki en değerli şeye sahip olmama izin vermişti.

"Yani tahmin ettiğimiz gibi, Sehun'un açığa çıkan gücü beni oradan çıkarttığı gibi seni de çıkarttı," dedi Kyungsoo.

"Uyandığımda kendimi öldürüldüğüm yerde buldum. Ama Sehun'un varlığını hissedebiliyordum."

"Onun sayesinde geldiğimiz için arada bir bağ oluşuyor."

Bir anda Kai konuşmaya karışarak, "Nasıl bu hale geldin?" diye sordu. Sesinden ufak merak kırıntıları dolaşıyordu. Ama bu soruya Yifan yerine Kyungsoo cevap verdi. "Geldiğimiz yer oldukça sert şartları olan bir yer. Bedenin sen istemesen de zarar görüyor. Gücüne göre bu zarar değişiklik gösterebilir ama kimse oradan ölmeden önceki haliyle dönemez. Ne kadar güçlüysen o kadar az hasar alırsın sadece."

Bu cevap bile orasının ne kadar korkutucu olabileceğini söylüyordu. Kai de benim gibi bunu düşünerek yutkundu. Daha önce ki Yifan'ın görünüşü hakkında yaptığı uygunsuz yorumdan utanmış gibi alt dudağını dişleyerek bakışlarını kaçırdı. En azından hatasını fark etmesi de bir şeydi. Jongin ise konudan bariz bir şekilde uzak durarak sesli bir şekilde esnedi, artık uykulu gözlerini açık tutmakta zorlanıyordu bu yüzden de yorgun bir sesle, "Tüm sorular bittiyse artık uyuyabilir miyiz?" diye sordu. Fakat hemen ardından aklına takılan bir ayrıntıyı fark etmiş gibi Yifan'a baktı. "Sen uyuyabiliyor musun ki?"

"Hayır." Kısa ve net. "Ama nöbetçilerle beraber etrafı kollayabilirim."

Her ne kadar buna gerek olmadığını söylemek için ağzımı açsam da Yifan'ın tek bakışıyla susmak zorunda kaldım. Eğer gerçekten istediği buysa yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu. "Başka sorunuz yoksa o zaman yataklara dönebiliriz," dediğinde Kyungsoo, Kai odamıza geri dönmek için hemen elimi tuttu. Kai genelde durduk yere elimi tutmazdı. Bu kaşlarımı kaldırmama sebep olurken aslında daha gitmeye hazır değildim. En azından kafamdaki soru işaretini yok etmeden uyuyabileceğimi zannetmiyordum ama şu an bu sormak için de uygun bir ortammış gibi görünmemişti. Bu yüzden Kai'nin elinden zorla ayrılarak son kez Yifan'a sarıldım ve omzumun üstünden Yifan'a bakmaya devam ederken Kai'nin beni çekiştirmesine izin verdim.

Yatağa girdiğimizde bile Kai beni bırakmamış ve göğsüne doğru çekerek sarılmaya devam etmişti. Benim için hava hoştu, isterse Kai her saniye benle temas edebilir ve bu benim için hiç de sorun olmazdı. Onun kokusu ve dokunuşları beni çabucak rahatlatan tek şeydi bu dünyada. Bir süre sessizliğin odaya doldurmasına müsaade ettiğimizde yavaşça "İyi misin?" diye sordu. Yanağımı daha çok göğsüne dayarken cevap vermedim.

"En son vedalaşma şeklinizden sonra bir anda karşında görmek seni dağıtmış olmalı".

"Onunla vedalaşma şansı edinemedim," diye mırıldandım yavaşça. Saçımla oynamaya başladığında kedi gibi daha çok sokuldum ona doğru. "Ona karşı daha anlayışlı olmalısın, o buraya sadece beni koruma geldi."

"Senin korumaya ihtiyacın yok ki. Ben yeterince bu görevi yerine getirdiğimi düşünüyorum."

"Yine de burada bulunmasında da bir zarar yok."

Cevap vermediğinde başımı hafifçe kaldırıp alt dudağına kısa bir öpücük kondurdum. Tekrar yerime geçtiğimde her ne kadar uyuyamayacağımı düşünmüş olsam bile gözlerime çoktan bir ağırlık çökmüştü bile. Kai, ben uyuyana kadar yavaşça saçımı sevmeye devam etti, hatta belki de ben uyuduktan sonra bile. Hala Yifan'ın burada olma şokunu atlatamadığım gibi kafamda ki soruların kapladığı yerlerde çoğalmaya devam ediyordu. Abim her zaman benim için her şeyi çok yavaş algıladığımı söylerdi. Suho dil öğrenme de, matematik de bana göre hızlıydı. Onun hep bir adım gerisinde olmuş olsam da, her zaman günün sonunda öğrenmeyi başarırdım ama. Ne kadar uzun sürdüğü önemli değildi, eninde sonunda öğrenirdim.

Uyuyalı üç ya da üç buçuk saat olmalıydı, güneş çok daha yeni doğmaya başlamıştı. Artık tanıdık olan rutinini gerçekleştirmek için aceleyle ama Kai'yi uyandırmamaya çalışarak yataktan kalktım ve odada bulunan banyoya doğru koşturdum. Normalde olsa Kai uyanmazdı ama bu sabah diğerlerinden farklı olarak uyandı ve arkamdan geldi. Belki de tüm gece hiç uyamadığı için uyanmak onun için problem olmamıştı ama yine de onun bu manzarayı görmesini istemezdim. Elimden geldiğinde gitmesini ve uzak durmasını söylemeye çalışsam da benle beraber eğilmiş ve ben kusarken hem saçımı tutmuş hem de sırtımı sıvazlamıştı. Sonunda kusma kesildiğinde ve bir daha kusmayacağımdan emin olduktan sonra Kai'nin uzattığı suyla yüzümü yıkadım ve ağzımı çalkaladım.

İşte o an aklımda daha önce hiç geçmeyen bir düşüncenin izleri belirdi. Her zaman abimin dediği gibi geç olmuş olsa da bir ayrıntı yakalayabilmiş ve hiç bırakmayarak ona sımsıkı sarılmıştım. Tuttuğum havluyu bırakırken hızlıca odadan koşturarak çıktım. Kai'nin arkamdan seslendiğini ve peşimden geldiğini duyabiliyordum ama ona açıklama yapmak için duramazdı çünkü bende de her hangi bir açıklama mevcut değildi, sadece bir şeyi teyit etmem gerekiyordu ve bunu sabahın köründe yapmak zorundaydım.

Yifan kapıda, yeni nöbet tutan askerlerin tarafındaydı. Onlardan biraz uzak ve ileri de duruyordu. Büyük kılıcını yere dayamış ve onu tutarak dev bedenini hiç kıpırdatmadan orman tarafını gözlüyordu. Benim geldiğimi hissetmiş ve duymuş olmasına rağmen bana doğru dönmedi ve gözlerini ormandan ayırmadı. Nefes nefese bir şekilde Yifan'ın önüne geçip manzarasını böldüğümde, donuk gözler sonunda yavaşça üstüme düştü.

"Hangi bebekten bahsediyordun?" Daha fazla zaman kaybetmeye gerek duymadan direkt sorduğumda, o da direkt cevap verdi.

"Senin bebeğinden."

Yifan'ın arkasında Kai göründüğünde onunla göz göze gelerek, "Bir çocuğum olacağını mı düşünüyorsun?" diye sordum.

"Düşünmüyorum, biliyorum." Yifan, Kai'nin de anlayabilmesi için bu sefer onların dilinde söylediğinde, gözlerimi Kai'den çekmeden derin bir nefes aldım burnundan. Bize doğru daha fazla yaklaşmaya çalışmamıştı, belli bir mesafeden tamamen ifadesiz bir suratla bizi dinliyordu.

Gözlerimin dolduğunu hissederken, "Nasıl bilebilirsin ki? Geleceği falan mı görüyorsun?" diye sordum bu sefer boş bir çabayla. Kalbimin kaburgalarımın arasında sıkıştığını hissedebiliyordum. "Yifan ben bir kadınla evlenmeyeceğim, çoktan birine bağlandım bile."

Yifan başını hafifçe sol tarafını yatırarak birkaç saniye beni izledi ve ardından Kai ile olan görüş açımı kapatmadan bir adımla yaklaşarak buz gibi olan elini omzuma koydu. "Bence sen hangi bebekten bahsettiğimi artık anladın, Khaleesi. Onun kalp atışlarını duyabiliyorum. Daha çok zayıf ama orada bir can var."

Kai'nin büyüyen gözlerinden ilk defa ayrılarak Yifan'a döndüğümde bir göz yaşı çoktan yanağımı ıslatmayı başarmıştı. "Yifan.... erkekler hamile kalamaz. Bu doğaya aykırı."

Yifan omzumdaki elini destek vermek istercesine sıkarken, "Daha önce doğaya karşı geldin, değil mi?" dedi. Sesi ilk kez daha sıcak tonda çıkmış olmasına rağmen diğer gözyaşımda öncekine eşlik ederek diğer yanağımı ıslatmıştı. İşte o an her şeyin bu kadar kusursuz bir şekilde ilerleyemeyeceğini bir kez daha anladım. Gerçek olamayacak kadar çok güzeldi her şey zaten.

£££

Elimi farkında olmadan her karnım koyduğumda sanki yanlış bir yapmış gibi aceleyle uzaklaştırıyor ve yüzümü buruşturuyordum. Kai'nin karşı koltuktan bakışlarını üstünde hissetmeme rağmen onun bulunduğu tarafa hiç bakmamıştım. Sanki bakarsam bir şeyler kopacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Aramızda sallanan ince bir ip vardı ama ip kendine meydan okuyarak taşıyabileceğinden çok daha ağır bir yükü sırtlanıyordu. İpin kopmasını istemiyordum ama bu yük fazla ağırdı. Fazla can yakıcıydı.

Yeni uyanan çalışanlar salona girdiklerinde ikimizi de ayrı koltuklarda gördüklerinde telaşa kapılıyor, hemen kahvaltıyı hazırlamalarını isteyip istemediğimizi soruyorlardı. Fakat aldıkları cevap koca bir sessizlik oluyordu her seferinde. Yarım saatin sonunda uyanıp aramıza karışan ilk isim Chen'di. Gözlerini ovalayarak odaya girdiğinde ilk söylediği şey, "Çok mu geç kalktım?" diye sormak oldu. Fakat hem ben hem Kai buna da bir cevap vermemişti. Chen kaşlarını kaldırarak ikimize de tuhaf bir şekilde baktığında, uzun süre sonra Kai'nin sesini duydum. Ses sanki teninde iğnelerinin batmasına sebep olmuş gibi kollarımla daha çok kendime sarılmak zorunda kaldım. Bundan bir saat önce ona sarılıyordum halbuki.

"Chen, Kyungsoo'yu buraya çağırabilir misin?" Düz ve sanki başka bir yerden geliyormuş gibi olan sesi Chen'in duraksamasına sebep olsa da, daha sonra hızlıca kafasını sallayıp merdivenlerden yukarıya doğru koşturmuştu. Kai yavaşça koltuktan kalktı ve büyük pencereye doğru yürüdü. Sırtını bize doğru dönerken, vuran güneşe rağmen dışarıyı izlemeye devam etti. Kısa bir an onun geniş ve çıplak olan sırtına baksam da Kyungsoo'nun odaya girmesiyle bakışlarımı hemen onun üzerinde toplandım. Kyungsoo gayet normal görünüyordu, uykusunu almıştı ve sanki dünyada hiçbir sorun yokmuş gibiydi onun için. Belki de zaten onun için hiçbir zaman bu sorun olmamıştı. Kyungsoo'ya göre daha yavaş inen Jongin bir eliyle saçlarını dağıtırken, "Günaydın," diyerek seslendi ama çok geçmeden Kyungsoo gibi o da beni görünce yüzü endişeyle kaplanmıştı.

"Sehun, sorun ne? İyi misin?"

Koltuğun kolluğuna tutunarak ayağa kalktığımda, "Hayır, iyi değilim," dedim. Sesimin titrememesi şu an için çok büyük bir gelişmeydi. "Ama siz zaten bunun nedenini biliyorsunuz."

Jongin hiçbir şey anlamayarak bana bakarken, Kyungsoo'nun yüz ifadesi çoktan ipucunu kaptığını söylüyordu. Ağzını açıp konuşmaya çalıştığında elimi kaldırarak onu susturdum. "Yifan söylemeseydi belki de çok daha geç fark edecektim." Kuru bir şekilde güldüm. Dağılmış bir haldeydim ve beni toparlayabilecek tek kişi şu an aptalca dışarıyı seyrediyordu. "Ama bana da hak verin, böyle bir şeyi tahmin etmek aklıma bile gelmezdi."

"Sehun—"

"Bana ne zaman söyleyecektin Kyungsoo? Böyle bir şeyin ihtimal olduğunu bana ne zaman söyleyecektin?"

Jongin sonunda konuşmanın nereye gittiğini fark ederek gözlerini yumdu ve parmak ucuyla burun kemerini sıktı. "Sehun sana söyleyecektik, sadece..."

"Sadece uygun bir zamanı bekliyordunuz. Sadece içimdeki şeyin yeterince büyük olduğundan emin olmanız gerekiyordu!"

Sanki ona vurmuşum gibi Jongin'in yüzü acıyla kasıldı, son derece üzgün görünüyordu ve ben daha fazla ona bakmaya dayanamayarak gözlerimi yalnızca Kyungsoo'ya kilitledim. En azından sinirimi cadıdan çıkartmak benim için çok zor olmazdı. Kyungsoo duygularını daha çabuk kontrol ettiği gibi şu an odada bulunan en sakin kişi olabilirdi belki de. "Şu an 5 haftalık. Normalde bebeklerin kalp atışları 6 ya da 7.haftada belli oluyor. Ben de sağlıklı olduğundan emin olduktan sonra senle konuşacaktım. Ama Yifan öbür dünyada yeni bir özellik kazanmış olsa gerek ki benden önce davrandı."

Yifan'ın doğru söylediğini biliyordum, zaten her şey buna işaret ediyordu ama yine de içten içte Kyungsoo'nun yalanlamasını ummuştum. Her şeyin sapma sapan bir yanlış anlamadan ibaret olduğunu duymaya ihtiyacım vardı. Saçlarımı arkaya doğru çekiştirirken, "Bu nasıl mümkün oldu?" diye sordum çok zayıf bir sesle. Nasıl oldu da içinde bir bebek var olabildi? Bu ejderhaları canlandırmak ya da ateşin bana zarar vermemesiyle aynı şey değildi. Benim için bunlar hep çok normal ve olağan şeyler olmuştu ama karnımda bir bebek olması... Bunu kabullenemezdim. Bunu normal bir şey olarak göremezdim.

Kyungsoo odanın ortasına doğru yürüdü ve kendini uzun bir konuşma yapmak için hazırlıyormuş gibi derin bir nefes alıp verdi. "Bu zaten tam olarak senle ilgili değil. Diğer Sehun'la alakalı."

"Sana söyledim onu yendim—"

Büyük gözleri samimiyetle dolarken, "Onu yenmedin Sehun, onunla birleştin," dedi. "İşte bu yüzden senin yanına geldim ben. Sana hizmet etmek için."

Evet, bunu biliyordum ama yine de... "Neden daha önce söylemedin bunu?" Dişlerimin arasından resmen tısladığımda yutkundu.

"Sehun... bir şeylerin gerçekleşmesi için bazı şeyleri saklaman gerekiyor. Kaderin düzenini bozamazsın, eğer bozarsan her şeyi mahvedersin. Eğer bu zamanın kanuna göre Kai'nin diğer Sehun'un ruh eşi olduğu söyleseydim ve bunun sonucunda hamile kalabileceği bilseydin ne yapardın? Ben sana söyleyeyim korkardım ve hatta uzaklaşırdım. Bunun olmasına izin veremezdim. Her şey planlandığı gibi gitmesi gerekiyordu."

Bu sefer Kai de Kyungsoo'ya döndüğünde, onunla göz göze gelebilmiştim. Fazla siyah olan gözleri amberlerimin içinde kaybolduğunu hissederken, yüzünden hiçbir şey okunmuyordu. Durgun görünüyordu... Sanki hala olayları kavramamış gibi büyük şok geçiriyor ama bunu da kimseye belli etmemek için kendi içinde yaşıyordu. Kendini bana bile kapatmış durumdaydı, aynı ilk tanıştığımız zaman ki gibi. Ne düşündüğünü, ne hissettiğini anlamak imkansızdı. Şu an hem onu elini tutmak hem de o eli bir daha tutmamak istiyordum ve bu iki duygu aynı anda o kadar güçlüydü ki durumumu çok daha fazla zorlaştırıyordu. Yine de kendimi sakinleştirdiğimde kelimeleri toparladım ve "Ruh eşi?" diye sormayı başardım.

Kyungsoo bana biraz daha yaklaştığında küçük bir gülümseme verdi. "Bu zamanın kanuna göre Kai diğer Sehun'un ruh eşi, bu aynı zamanda senin de ruh eşinin Kai olduğu anlamına geliyor. Her zaman böyleydi ama bu diğer Sehun'un ortaya çıkışı ve güçlenmesiyle daha belirgin oldu. Aranızdaki bazı değişimleri fark etmediğinizi söyleyemezsiniz bana. Sen de Kai de bunun farkındaydınız. Sadece bir isim konduramıyordunuz."

Boğazımda dizilen tüm sözcükleri yutarken hiçbir şey söyleyemedim. Çünkü inkar edecek hiçbir şeyim olmadığı gibi bunun doğru olduğunu fısıldayan sesi net bir şekilde duyabiliyordum. Ayaklarım daha fazla beni taşıyamayacağını anladığımda tekrar koltuğa çöktüm ve ellerimle yüzümü kapadım. Biraz zamana ihtiyacı vardım. Sadece birazcık zamanla daha iyi olacaktım.

Bu sırada Kai'nin, "Değişimi ilk fark ettiğimde..." diyerek başladığını duydum. Boğuk ses kulaklarımda yankılanırken bir iki saniye duraksadı, ardından devam etti. "Sehun'un hep farklı olduğunu biliyordum. Ama böyle bir şey..." Daha fazla bir şey söyleyemedi, o da benim gibi kelimelerin yolunu kaybetmişti. Kyungsoo da devam edemeyeceğini anladığında göremesem bile başını salladığını hissettim. "Diğer Sehun senin sayende güçlendi, aynı şekilde senin de onun sayende güçlenmen gibi. Ruh eşleri birbirini tamamlar."

Tamam,bu mantığı anlamıştım ama hala yerine oturmayan şeyler vardı. Binanın tabanında eksik tuğlalar o kadar çoktu ki sallanmasına sebep oluyordu. "Diğer Sehun kim?" Belki çok önceden sormam gereken asıl soru buydu. Diğer yarımı paylaştığım kişiyi aslında tanımıyordum, onu tanımaya bile çalışmamıştım. Onu görmezden gelmek daha iyi hissettiriyordu, her ne kadar her seferinde bu içimden bir şeylerin eksikliğine sebep olsa da.

"Diğer Sehun aslında tam olarak kim hala bilmiyorsun, değil mi?" diye sorduğunda, yavaşça ama tereddütlü bir şekilde başımı salladım ve ellerimi yüzümden çekerek ona baktım. Ona bakarken zamanın bin bir parçaya ayrılarak kaybolduğuna oldukça emindim.

"Sehun... içinde Simurg yaşıyor. Ya da diğer adıyla Anka Kuşu. Yani diğer Sehun, yani aslında sen..."

Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Daha önce bu ismi hiç duymamış olmama rağmen içimden sıcak bir şeyler akmış ve bu terime hiç yabancı kalmamıştım. Sanki çocukluğumdan beri yanımda taşıdığım, geceleri onsuz uyuyamadığım battaniye gibi hissetmiştim garip bir şekilde. Bu aynı zamanda hem rahatlatıcıydı hem de rahatsız ediciydi. Farkında olmadan parmaklarımı sıkarken, yutkundum ve "Nasıl?" diye sordum. Bu 'tüm hikayeyi' anlat demekti. Kyungsoo önüme kadar gelip dizlerinin üstüne çöktü, elimi kavradı.

"Efsaneye göre Habeş diyarında yaşadığına inanılıp, bir kartal büyüklüğünde ve çok uzun ömürlü olduğu söyleniliyordu. Gözleri yıldızlar gibi parlak olup başında parlak bir sorguç bulunmaktaymış. Boynunun tüyleri yaldızlı, diğer tarafları ise kırmızı... Kendini Işık Tanrılar'ına adamıştı. Onun gücüyle besleniyordu. Ömrünün sonlanmakta olduğunu anlayınca, kuru dalları zambakla sıvayarak kendine yuva yapmış ve üstüne kurulmuş. Kızgın güneşin yuvayı tutuşturup kendini yakmasının ardından ise küllerinden bir yumurta meydana gelmiş ve ondan da yeni bir Simurg kuşu çıkmış. Simurg kuşu, öldükten sonra dirilmenin simgesi. Her seferinde hayatının sonuna doğru kendine dallardan bir yuva yapar, yuvayı ateşe verir ve kül olur. Ve yine her seferinde küllerden yeni bir simurg ya da yumurtaları ortaya çıkar, yeniden yaşamak için doğar."

Derin ama titrek bir nefes içine çektiğinde, odada ondan hariç kimseden tek bir ses bile çıkmıyordu. "Ve çok az sayıda hikayede belirtildiğine göre insana dönüşebilme yetenekleri vardır."

Kai boğazından istemsiz bir ses çıkardığında, ben tüm bu duyduklarımı sindirmek için dikkatlice Kyungsoo ile birleşen ellerimize bakmak zorunda kaldım. Midem tekrar çalkalanmaya başladığında, "Peki bu onların nasıl doğduğunu açıklar mı?" diye sordum birden. "Demek istediğim... Artık ejderhalar bizim dünyamızda hayatta olamazken, ben üç ejderha yumurtanın canlanmasını sağladım. Bahsettiğin efsaneyle bu oldukça uyuşuyor; Bir ateşin içinde yanarken hem kendime hem de onlara hayat verdim. Sebebi bu, değil mi?"

Kyungsoo yine gülümseyerek başını salladı. Benim bu kadar sakin olup hızlı bir şekilde olayı kapmamdan oldukça rahatlamış ve memnun olmuş görünüyordu. Ama ben sakin değildim, sadece sakinmiş gibi davranıyordum. Her an bu odadan koşup çıkmamak için kendimi iyice koltuğa gömmek zorunda kalmıştım. Hikayenin tamamını öğrenmek zorunda olduğum için elimden geldiğince parçaları hızlı bir şekilde birleştirmeye çalışıyordum. Tüm o 'mucize' aslında buradan geliyordu. Simurg sonradan ortaya çıkmamıştı, her zaman benle beraberdi. Doğduğumdan beri içimde yaşıyordu. Beni koruyordu. Bana yardım ediyordu. Ve ben onu öldürmek istemiştim. Ben kendimi öldürmek istemiştim.

Sorun değil, istesen de beni öldüremezsin Sehun.

Kyungsoo'nun parmakları tutuşunu sıkılaştırdığında aslında titrediğimi yeni fark ettim. Aklımda bir çok soru birden birikmeye başlamış ve her biri cevabını almak için beni rahatsız ediyordu. Her şeyi tam olarak kavrayabilmek için başlangıç olarak onlardan birini seçtim. "Ailemizin, atalarımızın ejderhalarla bağlantısı nereden geliyor?" Bildiğim efsaneyi yok sayarak sanki ilk kez dinleyecekmiş gibi ona baktığımda, gerçekten de daha hiç duymadığım ayrıntılar beni karşıladı.

"Aslında senin bildiğinle oldukça benzerlik taşıyor ama birkaç farklılıkla beraber. İlk atalarınız Bellamy ve Lexa değildi. Bellamy büyük ihtimalle ilk ortaya çıkan Simurg oğluydu ve böylece ejderha olan Lexa ile birlikte olması bu yüzdendi. Aşık olmaları kaderlerinde vardı."

"Nasıl yani?" Bu soru bir an için benden çıktığını zannettim ama aslında soruyu soran ben değil Kai'ydi. Dudağı gerilmiş, göz kenarları yorgunlukla kırışmıştı.

"Şöyle ki... Simurg'un başlattığı soyla ejderhalar ruh eşlerini buldu. Bu kaderleriydi çünkü Bellamy ve Lexa birbirlerinin ruh eşiydi. Birbirlerinden ayrı durmaları, aralarında oluşmuş bu bağı çözmeleri imkansızdı."

Her ne kadar kelimelere dökerek sormasam bile Kyungsoo gözlerimden derdimi anlayarak, "Her ejderhanın bir insan ruh eşi vardır," dedi sakin bir şekilde. "Kimisi bunu bulur ve daha da güçlenir, kimisi de onu bulamadan ölür."

"Biz neden daha önce bunu hiç duymadık?" diye sorduğunda Kai, Kyungsoo basitçe omzunu silkti ve ona yarım bir gülüşle baktı.

"İnsanlarla olan aralarındaki bağdan kurtulmak isteyen bir ırk sence bu bilgiyi herkesle paylaşır mı?"

Gözlerim istemsizce Kai ve Jongin de dolaştıktan sonra Jongin üzerinde durdu. Kalbimin bir an için duraksadığını bile düşünmüştüm ama aksine hızlı bir şekilde göğsüne vurmaya devam ediyordu. "Bana söylemek istediğiniz başka bir şey var mı?" Soru dudaklarımdan sanki bir ateşin kıvılcımıymış gibi çıktığında boğazım yanmıştı. Aslında cevabı biliyordum, ardından neler geleceğini de. Jongin'in her şeyden haberi olup da bana bir şey söylememesi için çok önemli bir nedeni olması gerekirdi. Bu öyle bir neden olmalıydı ki, benim ona kızmaya bile hakkım olmamalıydı.

Jongin beni anlayarak hafifçe yerinde kıpırdandı ve bir an için gözleri yerle buluştuktan sonra yavaşça bana doğru çıktı. Kuru dudaklarını diliyle ıslattığında, "Benim ruh eşim senden doğacak çocuğun soyundan geliyor," dedi boğuk bir sesle. Ne tepki vereceğimi tahmin edemiyor ve bu da onu daha da korkutuyordu. Gözlerini benden çekmek ve bakışlarını saklamak için kendini zor tutuyormuş gibiydi. Ama bu konu hakkında hiçbir şey söylemedim, soru sormadım. Boş bakışlarla onu incelediğimde ağzımdan yalnızca, "Ato?" ismi çıktı.

"Ato... onun ruh eşi geçmişte kaldı, onunla tanışamadı," dedi Kyungsoo parmakları biraz daha elimi sıkarken. Gözlerimi yavaşça ona çevirdiğimde bakışlarım biraz daha donuklaşmıştı.

"Çünkü benden önceki kişi yumurtaları canlandırmadı ya da canlandıramadı," diye mırıldandım. "Ato bu yüzden Kai ve Jongin gibi dönüşemedi doğduğunda, değil mi?"

"Senin kadar güçlü değildi."

Tiz bir sesle inledim ve ellerimi Kyungsoo'dan kurtararak tekrar yüzümü kapattım. Ato şu an iyi ve güvendeydi, bir eşi vardı ve yakında yavru ejderhaları olacaktı. Ato için üzülmeme gerek yoktu, benim bu olanlarla bir ilgim de yoktu fakat yine de kendimi suçlu hissetmekten alıkoyamamıştım. Aptal gibi şu an diğerlerinin önünde ağlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Her şey bir anda fazla gelmişti. Her şey kaldırabileceğimden daha fazlasıydı. Şu an içimde yaşayan bir canlı vardı. Beş haftalık bir canlı,Kyungsoo'nun söylediğine göre. Beş haftadır benle beraber olan ve benim farkında bile olmadığım bir şey.... Bana hiçbir şekilde seçme şansı bile verilmemişti.

Kyungsoo'yu yok sayarak ayağa kalktım. Hala dizlerinin üstünde duran Kyungsoo'ya yukarıdan bakarken, "Seni bir daha görmek istemiyorum," dedim keskince. Kyungsoo da bunu bekliyormuş gibi gözlerini kaçırdığında, Jongin itiraz eder gibi ismimi fısıldamıştı. Belki de ilk defa bu kadar sert bir şekilde Jongin'e bakarak onu susturmak zorunda kaldım. Ona karşı da çok sinirliydim ama bu sinirim istesem bile daha da ileri gidemiyordu.

"Bana anlatabilirdin ama sen her şeyi garantiye almak için hiçbir şey anlatmamayı tercih ettin. Bundan sonra sana güvenemem."

Kyungsoo bana bakmadan başını salladığında, kapıya doğru yürüdüm ve sert bir şekilde açarak dışarıya çıktım. Kapının arkasında duran Chen ve Wendy, bariz bir şekilde bizi dinliyorlardı, korkuyla yerinde zıplarken ikisi de bakmadan Ato ve Felix'in kaldığı yere ilerlemeye başladım. Her bir adımım sert ve sesliydi, sanki kafamın içinde ki seslerle yarışıyordu. Ama ben çok yorgundum, o kadar yorgundum ki; uyumak ve bir daha uyanmamak kulağa en iyi çözümmüş gibi geliyordu.


	50. Bölüm 47

Ato, ona doğru yaklaştığımda hissetmişti. Yanına kıvrandığımda, tüm bedenimi kanatlarının altına gömdüğümde bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlamıştı. Dizlerimi kendime doğru çekerek yattığımda, üzgün ve aynı zamanda sinirli bir ses çıkardı. Başını eğerek bana baktığında bir süre sadece göz temasını bozmadan sözsüz bir iletişim kurduk ve aslında ona ne kadar yorgun olduğumu açıkça gösterdim. Bu yorgunluğun altında yatan milyonlarca neden hiç zorlanmadan gözlerimden okunuyordu. Güçlü olmak istiyordum, korkusuz. Herkesin bana baktığında gördüğü tek şey 'ben' olmak istiyordum, beni takip eden hayaletlerin ben de bıraktığı izleri değil. Benden korkmalarını istiyordum, benden o kadar çok korkmalılar ki karnında çocuk taşıyan bir ucube olduğumu akıllarından bile geçiremeyeceklerdi. Bu kadar korkunç olmayı başarabilir miydim? Bunu yapabilir miydim?

Ato bana bir şey söylemeye çalışıyordu, kafasını oynatarak ya da sesler çıkartarak. Kelimeleri duymuyordum belki ama ne hissettiğini ve bana ne anlatmaya çalıştığını anlamıştım. Yüzümü derisine yaslayıp derin bir nefes çekerken, "Merak etme iyi olacağım," diye mırıldandım. Şu an iyi değildim ama mutlaka olacaktım. Çünkü ben herkesin görüp görebileceği en güçlü kralıydım. Ben hanemizin son kurtarıcısıydım. Ben her şeyin başlangıcı ve sonu olan bir Simurg'dum. Herkesin benden korkması için çok fazla sebebim vardı.

Felix de aramıza katıldığında buruk bir gülümsemeyle ona baktım. Yavaş adımlarla bize yaklaşmış ve kafasını benim olduğum tarafa doğru koyarak yere uzanmıştı kocaman cüssesiyle. Elimi uzatıp okşadığımda hafifçe kıpırdandı ama rahatsız olmadı. Ben de tüm her şeyin koca bir kabus olmasını dilercesine gözlerimi kapatarak bir süre için kendimi dış dünyadan uzaklaştım. Bunun iyi fikir olmadığı gördüğüm tuhaf ve benim için o an anlam ifade etmeyen rüyayla daha iyi anlasam da sandığımdan daha uzun süre uyumayı başarmıştım.

Benim için belki de beş dakika gibi hissettiren uykudan, Ato'nun sesiyle beraber yerimden neredeyse zıplayarak kalktım. Felix eski yerinde yoktu. Ben ise hala aynı yerde olmama rağmen kızgın güneş artık tam tepede dikiliyordu, bu da aslında sandığımdan daha uzun süre uyumuş olduğuma dair bir işaretti. Ato tekrar huysuz bir ses çıkardığında gözlerimi ovarak dikkatimi ona verdim ve sorununun ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştım. Kafasını geriye doğru uzatmış ve bir şeye doğru gözlerini sertçe dikmişken sesler çıkarıyordu. Merakla kanadının altından ben de başımı çıkartıp baktığımda, Jongin biraz ileride duruyor ve Ato ile konuşuyordu. Bize doğru her yaklaşmaya çalıştığında, Ato karşı koyarcasına kuyruğunu ona doğru sallıyor ve itiraz dolu bir ses çıkarıyordu. İkisi de benim uyandığımı fark etmemişti.

"Ato... izin ver geleyim. Sadece konuşmak istiyorum."

Ato tekrar kuyruğunu Jongin'i sağ tarafına ve ona oldukça yakın bir mesafeden salladı ve Jongin bir adım arkaya doğru zıplamak zorunda kaldı. "Hadi ama!"

Derin bir iç çektim ve kanadının altından çıkmak için hareketlendim. Uyandığımı fark ettiklerinde bu sefer aynı anda ikisinin gözü bana doğru çevrildi. Jongin'in pişman ve çaresiz dolu bakışları benim yorgun gözlerimle birleştiğinde içimdeki kızgınlığın yanında bir başka duygu daha hissettim. Artık bir şeyleri daha net anlıyordum, söylenmiş ve söylenmemiş her şeyin arkasındaki dizilen tüm nedenleri artık görebiliyordum. İtiraf etmek gerekirse bu daha iyi hissettiriyordu her ne kadar hiç hoşuna gitmeyen tarafları olsa da.

Ato kuyruğunu hala Jongin'in önünden çekmediğinde başımı sallayarak, "Sorun değil" dedim ve böyle Ato son kez gözlerini kısarak Jongin'e baktıktan sonra kuyruğunu çekti ama her ihtimale karşı yanımdan ayrılmadı. Jongin omuzları çökük bir şekilde tereddütlü adımlarla bana yaklaşırken, aslında ona değil daha çok kendime kızgın olduğumu fark ettim. Gerçekleri öğrenmek istemeyen tararım korkakça saklanmayı tercih etmeseydi, belki de tüm bunlara gerek bile kalmayacaktı. Şimdi daha da korktuğum bir şeyle yüzleşerek bu korkaklığımın bedelini ödüyordum.

"Sehun—"

"Açıklama duymak istemiyorum Jongin," dedim keskince konuşmasını engelleyerek. "Bunu neden yaptığını anladım, tamam. Her şeyi biliyorum artık. Ama yine de bana karşı dürüst olmanı isterdim, arkamdan iş çevirmeni değil!"

Jongin bir an için kafasını eğip bakışlarımdan kaçacakmış gibi gibi dursa da kendini toparlayarak inatla bana bakmayı sürdürdü. "Hayır, her şeyi bilmiyorsun." Yumuşak sesi duraksamamı sağlarken bana yaklaşmaya devam etti ve aramızda belirgin bir mesafe bıraktıktan sonra durdu. Islak kirpikleri ve hafif kızarmış gözleriyle bana bambaşka bir duyguyla bakarken, "Bir tek seni görmesini istediğin kişinin sana dönüp bakmamasının, bir kenara itilip unutulmanın nasıl bir duygu olduğunu bilmiyorsun," dedi. Tekrar yürümeye başladığında bu sefer aramızda sadece iki adımlık bir mesafe bırakmıştı.

"Başka çarem yoktu Sehun, mecburdum. Benim için ikinci bir şans olabilirdi bu ve ben ilki gibi bunun da elimden kayıp gitmesine izin veremezdim. Yaptığım bencillik mi? Evet bencillik. Ama sence de bir kez olsun bencil olmaya benim de hakkım yok mu?"

Benden bir cevap bekliyordu. Gözlerini kocaman açmış, içinde umut barındıran bakışlarıyla onu gerçekten anlamamı bekliyordu. Boğazımda yükselen tüm kelimelere yutarken bir an, "Kyungsoo ile aranızda hiçbir şey yoktu yani?" diye sorarken buldum kendimi. Bu soruma şaşırmadı, omzunu silkti ve "Hayır," dedi yine aynı yumuşak ses tonuyla. O an Jongin'in beni gerçekten sevmiş olduğunu anladım. Sadece basit bir hoşlantı değildi. Onun ruh eşi olmasam bile kendi hür iradesiyle beni sevmişti. Bunu öğrenmek boğazımın kurumasına ve kalp atışlarımın hızlanmasına sebep oldu farkında olmadan. Derin bir iç çekerek başımı salladım, onu geçerek ilerlemeye çalıştığımda kolumdan tutarak beni engelledi. Jongin böyle biriydi işte, sen ondan uzaklaşsan da o seni yine de kaybolmuş bir köpek yavrusu gibi kovalamaya devam ederdi. Buna alışmıştım, bunu Jongin'in alışmasına sebep olmuştum. Umarım Jongin'in ruh eşi, onun buna tekrar alışmasına asla izin vermeyecekti. Vermemeliydi.

"Beni affetmediğini biliyorum ama lütfen bana bir gün affedeceğini söyle, ne zaman olduğu önemli değil. Ne kadar uzun sürerse sürsün ben beklerim."

Önce kolumdaki eline daha sonra yüzüne baktım. Parmaklarımı parmaklarının üstüne koyarken fazladan birkaç saniye beklettikten sonra yavaşça kolumdan uzaklaştırdım. "Biraz zamana ihtiyacım var."

Hızlıca başını sallayarak beni onayladığında bu sefer engelsiz bir şekilde yürümeyi başarmıştım. Önce sağlam bir kahvaltı yaparak aç olan karnımı doyurdum. Beklediğimden daha çok yememe bile şaşırmadım. Daha sonra günümün diğer yarısını Suho ile oynayarak geçirdim. Chen ve Wendy de bana katılsa bile her hangi bir şey sormadılar. Ama yine de bakışlarını sürekli üstümde hissediyordum. Konuşmak için can atıyorlardı ama uygun bir zaman olmadığının da farkındalardı.

O gece Kai geri dönmedi. Yatağımızda tek başıma, karanlıkta yatarken kendimi hiç olmadığım kadar yalnız hissettim. Bu şeyi en az benim kadar onun da istemediğini biliyorum. Aynı benim gibi bu haberi olduğunda ne kadar şok olduğunu da. Buna rağmen yanımda durabilirdi, benim her zaman ona söylediğim gibi bu sefer o bana "her şey yoluna girecek," diyebildi. Doğru olmasına bile gerek yoktu, şu an bir yalana kanmaya ihtiyacım vardı. Ama o bunu bile yapmamayı tercih etmişti. Bana verdiği sözünü yerine getirmemişti. Bu içimdeki bir şeylerin daha da kırılmasına sebep oldu. Kendimi çok güçsüz ve kırılgan hissettim.

Tek bir damla uyku bile bana uğramayacağını anladığımda yataktan kalkıp büyük ve çıplak olan camın önüne geldiğimde, Yifan'ı tekrar bizim tarafta ve ormana dönük bir şekilde dururken buldum. Sanki onu izlediğimi anlamış gibi bir anda arkasına doğru dönmüş ve başını kaldırarak bana bakmıştı. Ona gülümsemeye çalışsam da ortaya çıkan sonuç ne beni ne de Yifan'ı tatmin etmişti.

£££

Hazırlamaları emrettiğim sıcak ve bol köpüklü olan küvete girdiğimde, hala suyu ayarlamaya çalışan kıza Kai'nin nerede olduğunu olduğunu sordum. Dünden beri burada değildi, belki de birileri onu çıkarken görmüştür. Hatta nereye gittiğini bile biliyorlardır.

Cidden mi? Tamam, tamam ben de bunun imkansız olduğunu biliyorum. Bu yüzden özellikle bana bakmamaya çalışan ve oldukça tedirgin duran kız, nefesi boğazına kaçmış gibi çıkan bir sesle dün Kai'nin ejderha formuna dönüşerek uçtuğunu ve bir daha da onu gören olmadığını söylediğinde, şaşırmamıştım. Donuk bakışlarla bir süre ona baktıktan sonra gözlerimi yumdum ve başımı arkaya yaslayarak küvette daha çok yayıldım. Benim hareketimle beraber su dalgalanarak dışarıya taştı ve köpükler daha çok yüzüme doğru geldi.

Şu anda her şeyi çok daha sakin bir kafayla düşünebiliyordum. Geçmişte ki her görüntüyü farklı yorumluyor ve kaçırdığım ayrıntıları beynimin içinde tekrar canlandırıyordum. Kyungsoo'ya sormam gereken daha bir çok soru vardı ama çoktan gitmiş olduğuna emindim. Kafa karışıklığını kendim bir şekilde çözmeye kalkıştığımda ise önümde çok fazla birbirine dolanmış ipler vardı. Her birini çözmem belki de çok fazla zamanımı alacaktı ama en azından kendimde bile kafa karışıklığına sebep olan şeyi artık tam olarak biliyordum. Suyun altından elim karnımın üstünde durduğunda bu sefer sabah ki gibi hemen çekmek yerine orada sabit tuttum. Kısa bir an bir şey hissedebilir miyim diye düşünmüş ve bu saçma düşünceye neredeyse gülecek gibi dudaklarım kıvrılmıştı. Beş haftalık olan 'şeyi' nasıl hissedebilirdim ki? Yifan'ın bunu nasıl başardığını merak ediyordum aslında. Bunu ona sorsam bana mutlaka bir cevap verirdi... Ama buna hala hazır değildim. İçinde tekrar aynı huzursuzluk olduğunda derin bi' nefes aldım ve o nefesi tutarak suyun içine girdim. Gözlerimi kırpıştırarak suyun yüzeyindeki görüntüleri bulanık bir şekilde bakarken dışarıdan boğuk birkaç ses duysam da pozisyonumu bozmadan dayanabildiğim kadar dayanmaya çalıştım. En sonunda artık daha fazla nefesimi tutamayacağımı anladığımda kendimi yukarıya çektim ve parmaklarımı gözlerime bastırarak ıslaklığı silmeye çalıştım. Bu sırada da nefesimi düzenlemeye çalışıyordum. Görüş açım düzeldiğinde küvetin yanında duran kızın artık olmadığını gördüm. Kaşlarımı çatarak kapıya doğru bedenimi çevirdiğimde ise, hiç beklemediğim kişi kapıyı kapatmış ve kapanan kapıya sırtını yaslayarak yerde oturuyordu.

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak onu inceledim. Ejderha formuna dönüştüğü için saçları savaşa girmiş gibiydi ve hala griydi. Yüzü ve kolları siyah is ve çamurla kaplanmıştı ve kıyafetlerinde oldukça büyük yırtıklar vardı. Ve buradan bile duyulan oldukça keskin bir koku üstünde hakimdi. Kısaca dağılmış bir görüntüsü vardı ve gözlerinin üstüne düşen saçlardan dolayı bakışlarını doğru dürüst göremesem de, siyah gözbebeği tam da gözlerimin içine bakıyordu. Bakışlarımı ondan kaçırıp tekrar karşımdaki duvara çevirdim. "Berbat görünüyorsun," diyerek mırıldandım.

Bakmasam bile göz ucuyla yakaladığım hareketlilikle, dizlerini daha çok kendine çekip kollarıyla sardı. "Biliyorum."

Elimle köpüklerle oynarken, "Ve kokuyorsun," dedim.

Sağ dudağı hafifçe yukarıya kalkarken, "Sana katılmamı ister misin?" diye sordu. Kendimi bile şaşırtarak hızlıca, "Hayır," dediğimde ise kalın dudakları tekrar düz bir çizgiye dönmüştü. Daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar bir tuhaflık vardı aramızda ve ikimizde tam olarak nasıl davranmamız gerektiğini bilmiyorduk. Birbirimizden çekiniyorduk. Ve belki de birbirimizden saklanmak istiyorduk. Biraz daha suyun içine gömüldüğümde, Kai'nin hiç ses çıkarmadan orada öyle saatlerce oturabileceğine emin oldum. Birimiz bu sorunu konuşması gerekiyordu. Tüm cesaretimi toplamak için derin bir nefes aldım. Ağzımı açtığımda ise hiç beklemediğim bir şekilde Kai tekrar konuştu ve şaşkınlıkla tamamen susmama neden oldu.

"Özür dilerim."

Ne? Neden özür diliyordu ki şimdi?

"Sana asla bilerek zarar vermem. Asla."

Bana zarar vermedin ki.

"Böyle bir şey olacağını bilmiyordum. Seni asla böyle bir zor durama sokmazdım. Eğer bilseydim..."

Duraksadığında başımı yavaşça ona doğru çevirdim. Nefesim teklediğinde, "Eğer bilseydin ne olurdu?" diye sordum boğuk bir sesle. Cevabı beklerken sıcak suyun içinde olmama rağmen buz gibi hissediyordum. Elim karnımın üstündeki bakısı daha da artarken Kai tekrar, "Özür dilerim," dedi. Yüzünün yarısını dizlerinin arkasında saklarken benim gibi o da fazlasıyla savunmasız görünüyordu o an.

"Özür dilerim... eğer bilseydim bile senden uzak duramayacağım için. İstemeyerek ama bilerek seni bu duruma düşürebileceğim için. Senin şefkatini ve sevgini hak etmiyorum ama yine de bunun için savaştığım için özür dilerim."

Gözlerimde ki batma tekrar canlanırken bu sefer göz yaşlarımı tutmaya çalışmadım. Sıcak ve tuzlu su yanağımı bir ateş gibi gibi yakarken burnumu çektim. Ağladığımı fark ettiğinde önce şaşkınlıkla bana baktı ve hemen ardından aradaki mesafeyi emekleyerek geçerek bana ulaştı. Ellerini yanaklarımı koyarak göz yaşlarımı sildiğinde suda biraz daha yükselerek boynuna sarıldım ve yüzümü boynunun omuzla birleştiği kısıma gömdüm. Elleri bu sefer çıplak sırtıma inerken beni sımsıkı tuttu.

"Beni yalnız bıraktın." Hıçkırıklarımın arasından konuşmaya çalıştığımdan ya da yüzümü gömdüğüm için sesimin oldukça tuhaf çıkmasından dolayı söylediklerimi anlayamadığını düşünmüştüm ama beni daha da sahiplenici bir şekilde kendine çekerek beni yanılttı. "Bana o karanlıkta yalnız bırakmayacağına dair söz vermiştin ama sözünü tutmadın. Beni yalnız bıraktın!"

"Benden nefret ettiğini düşündüm, beni görmek bile istemeyeceğini zannettim. Amacım seni yalnız bırakmak değildi, tüm Tanrılara yemin ederim ki değildi."

Bir süre sessizce omzunda ağlamamı ve tüm o sinir ve stresi boşaltmamı bekledi. Arada sıcak dudaklarını omzunda hissetsem de genel olarak sadece saçımı okşamış ve onla ne yapmak istiyorsam onu yapmama izin vermişti. Artık kendime geldiğimde titrek nefeslerle beraber yüzümü gömdüğüm yerden uzaklaştırdım. Alnını alnıma dayayıp gözlerini yumduğunda tenimdeki kıvılcımı artık hissedebiliyordum. "Yanıma gel," diye fısıldadım dudaklarına doğru. Lafımı ikiletmeme bile gerek duymadan birkaç saniyeliğine benden uzaklaşarak ayağa kalktı ve üstündeki kıyafetleri hızlıca çıkarttığında bronz tenini komple sergiledi. Küvette biraz öne doğru kaydığımda, arkamda bıraktığım boşluğa kendini sığdırdı ve bacaklarının arasına beni alarak sırtımın göğsüne dayanmasını sağladı. Başım omzuna doğru düşerken, ellerini karnımda birleştirdiğinde sesimi çıkartmadım.

"Bazen görünüşünüze, hareketlerinize aldanarak aslında ne kadar genç olduğunuzu unutuyorum."

Kai, hımmlayarak boynumu öptü ve dudaklarını oradan çekmeden, "Bizden büyük olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu kısık bir sesle. Başımı salladım.

"Yaş olarak sizden büyüğüm, sizden daha çok şey gördüm ve yaşadım ama yine de bir bebek gibi davranıyorum."

Boynumda kıkırdadığında huylanarak ona doğru yatırdım. "Sen zaten benim bebeğimsin," dedi aksini kabul etmiyormuş gibi kesin bir sesle. Parmakları karnımda hafif dokunuşlarını bırakmaya devam ederken de cümlesini devam ettirdi. "O da artık bizim bebeğimiz."

Yutkunmaya çalışsam da boğazımdaki yumruyu yok etmek imkansız gibi bir şeydi. Kalbimin sesi sanki odada yankılanıyordu. Karnımdaki ellerinin üstüne kendi ellerimi koyarken dikkatlice, "Bu şeyi istiyor musun?" diye sordum. Bu çok anlamsız ve saçmaydı. Kai bu şeyi istiyor olamazdı, değil mi? Dudaklarını boynumdan çektiğinde alt dudağımı ısırdım. Kai cevap vermeden önce sesli bir şekilde derin bir nefes alıp verdi.

"Daha önce kendimi hiç baba olarak görmedim, bir aile özlemi çekerken bile. Baba olmak bana göre bir şey değildi. Hala da değil. Ama bu 'şeyi' sen taşıyorsun. Ona sen hayat verdin. Benden bir şey taşımasından daha çok onun senden bir şeyler taşımamasıyla daha çok ilgileniyorum." Duraksadığında dudaklarını kulağıma yaklaştırdı. Dudaklarının kıvrıldığını hissettim. "Yani evet, istiyorum çünkü sana ne kadar benzeyeceğini merak ediyorum."

Kollarının arasında hareketsiz bir şekilde dururken fazlasıyla gergindim. Bir an için bu şeyi istemediğim için kendimi kötü biri gibi hissettim. Beni ucube olarak gösterdiği için, Kral olarak alacağım unvanı lekeleyeceği için hiç suçu olmayan birinden nefret etmek ne kadar mantıklıydı?

"Kyungsoo gitmeden önce sorduğum bazı soruları cevapladı. Doğum senin için zor olmayacakmış, bu diğer kişiliğinin... yani diğer sen için aynı kadınlarda olduğu gibiymiş. Hayati tehlike yokmuş.En önemlisi de bu zaten. Ama yine de her ne kadar hiç sevmesem de onun burada olması iyi olabilirdi. Sana yardımcı olabilirdi."

"Ona artık güvenemem, bu yüzden gitmesini istedim."

"Sana yardımcı olabilmeleri için bildiği her şeyi şifacılara anlattı. Onlar sana göz kulak olacak."

Sadece başımı sallamakla yetindim. Şu an endişelendiğim şey onun içimde büyümesi ya da doğumun nasıl olacağı değildi. "Bir daha beni sakın yalnız bırakma," dediğimde cevabı oldukça kendinden emin çıkmıştı. "Asla seni yalnız bırakmayacağım."

O zaman neden içimdeki ses bunun tam tersini söylüyordu? Neden bu cevap benim için yeterli değildi?

Bacaklarının arasında döndüğümde bana yardımcı olmak için belimden tuttu, aramızdaki sular dalgalanarak ikimize birden çarptı. Siyah gözlerine tutunarak, "Kai" diye seslendim. Kaşlarını kaldırarak bana bakarken garip bir şekilde yanaklarımın kızardığını hissettim.

"Benimle evlenir misin?"

"Ne?" Kai kaşlarını daha da yukarı kaldırmış, boş bakışlarıyla yüzümü incelemişti. Sanki söylediklerimden hiçbir şey anlamamış gibi bir hali vardı. Böyle bir teklif yapacağımı hiç düşünmemişti. Ben de düşünmemiştim.

"Benimle evlenir misin? E- eğer istemiyorsan sorun değil. Sadece ben... benimle evlenir misin?"

Kai cevap vermediği her saniye gerginliğim daha da artıyor, midemin bulanıyordu. Yine de kendimi gözlerinin içine bakmayı ve yerimden kıpırdanmamayı başarmıştım. Kai yutkundu ve diliyle kuru dudağını ıslattı. Adem elmasının hareketi saniyelik olsa da dikkatimi dağıtırken, "Buna mecbur değiliz Sehun," dedi garip bir ses tonuyla. "Kendi başına durmak istediğini biliyorum. Kimsenin boyunduruğu altında olmak istemiyorsun. Kendi başına öne çıkmak istiyorsun ve bunda yanlış olan hiçbir şey yok. Benle evlenme mecburiyetin yok... ben her şekilde yanında olacağım. Sana söz veriyorum."

"Hayır..." ellerimi omuzlarına koyarak destek aldığımda biraz daha ona yaklaştım. "Mecburiyetten değil. Eğer istemeseydim asla sormazdım."

Kai nefesi kesilmiş gibi bir an duraksadı, belimdeki ellerini daha da sıkarken, "Bunu cidden istiyor musun?" diye sordu. Yavaşça başımı salladığımda dudakları kocaman güzel bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve beni kendine doğru çekti. Dudaklarını dudaklarıma yapıştırdığında, nefes almama bile izin vermeden aç ve yoğun bir şekilde öpmeye başladı. Bir elim omzunda durmaya devam ederken diğer elim kalbinin üstünde durdu ve avucumun altında hızla atan kalbine karşı gülümsedim.

Ayrıldığımızda, "Yani benle evlenecek misin?" diye sorduğumda, burnunu burnumun ucuna sürttü.

"Sizinle evlenmekten onur duyarım Kralım."


	51. Bölüm 48

Bir gece gemideki yataklarında çıplak bir şekilde birbirlerine sarılarak yatarken, Kai'ye nasıl bir düğün istediğini anlatıyordu Sehun. Daha önce buna hayal etmeye izni hiç olmamıştı, bu yüzden Kai nasıl bir şey istediğini sorduğunda önce uzun bir süre bunun hakkında düşünmesi gerekmişti.

"Sade ama aynı zamanda gösterişli bir şey?"

Esmer olanın kısık sesle gülüşünü duyduğunda kaşlarını çattı ve ona bakmak için göğsünün üstünden başını kaldırdığında da bunu açıkça gösterdi. Kai hala sırıtmaya devam ederken üstündeki gencin ince belinde ki parmaklarını dolaştırıyordu, "Aşkım ikisi aynı anda nasıl olsun?" diye sordu oldukça tatlı bir ses tonu kullanarak. Sehun buna kanmamak için kendini tutarken omzunu silkti. "Bence olabilir."

"Peki bu sade ama aynı zamanda gösterişli düğünü nerede yapmak istersin?"

İşte bu soru için hiç düşünmesine bile gerek yoktu. "Ejderha Kayası" dedi kendinden emin bir şekilde. Kai her ne kadar muzip ifadeyi yüzünde korusa da bu sefer daha ciddi bir şekilde, "Neden orası?" diye sordu. Gerçekten de neden hemen değilde, eski topraklarına geri döndüğünde orada düğün yapmak istediğini merak etmişti. Sehun bunun için çok fazla sebep sıralayabilirdi ama içlerinden bir tanesi en önemli olanıydı.

"Çünkü ailem sonunda yanımda olacak."

Burası ailesinin sürgün edilmeden önce ki Kral Topraklarında kaldıkları yerdi, burası gerçek eviydi. Kayalıkların arasında, denizle mesafesinin çok az olan bu kalede düğünü gerçekleştirmek ayrıca anlamlı olacaktı. Sanki ailesini sonunda yanında hissedebilecekti böylece. Her ne kadar onları göremese de kalpleri onunla birlikte olacaktı. Böyle önemli bir günde, sevdiği adamla evlenirken hissetmeyi en çok arzu ettiği şeydi bu.

Kai, onu anladığını belli etmek istercesine alnını öptüğünde gözlerini yumdu ve kendini daha çok ona bıraktı. "Sen nerede olmasını istiyorsan orada olacak düğünümüz."

"Peki sen?" diye sordu Sehun kapanan gözlerini tekrardan açarken. Siyah gözler anlamayarak ona baktığında gülümsedi. "Sen nasıl bir düğün istiyorsun?"

Yanaklarında ki ellerden biri uzun saçın okşamaya başladığında yorgun bir şekilde kendini ona yaslamaya devam ediyordu. Kai cevap vermeden önce onun gibi düşünmesi gerekmişti. Yine de düşüncelerini Sehun'a oranla daha kısa sürede toparlayabildiğinde, "Benim için fark etmez," dedi keskin bir şekilde.

"Nasıl fark etmez? O gün senin için de önemli bir gün olacak."

Bu sırada gökyüzünden yankılanan şimşek ses odayı doldurmuştu. Gözleri kısa bir an küçük camdan dışarıya baktı. Havada gezinen kara bulutlara rağmen henüz yağmur başlamamıştı. Esmer olanın sıcak ellerini soğuk ve artık hafif tombullaşmaya başlamış olan yanağında hissettiğinde dikkatini tekrar ona çevirdi. Odayı aydınlatan küçük mumların yaydığı ışığı altında göz göze geldiklerinde, Kai yanağını öpmek için eğilmeden önce, "Zaten ailem benim yanımda olacak, daha fazla ne isteyebilirim ki?" diyerek mırıldandı.

£££

Karaya vardıklarında ilk işleri eski ve terk edilmiş olan kaleyi ele geçirmek olmuştu. Ejderha Kayası artık onların olduğunda da vakit kaybetmeden saldırı için plan hazırlandı. Elbette düğün muhabbeti hiç geçmedi, düşmanlarını sürpriz bir şekilde yakalamak istiyorlarsa sessiz ve oldukça çabuk hareket ederek bunu yapmalıydılar.

Düğünü Sehun tahta geçtiğinde de yapabilirlerdi. Hem o zaman kadar da bu kale yaşanabilir hale gelmiş olurdu. Şu an ki hali içler acısıydı, Sehun'a anlatılan o güzel evleriyle hiçbir alakası yoktu. Ama yine de ikisi de istemeden de olsa, zaten 3 ay gibi bir süre bekledikten sonra biraz daha beklemek zorunda olacakları için hayal kırıklığı yaşamıştı. Bazen mutluluğu yaşamak için o anı seçmemiz gerekirdi, sonraya ertelen her an belki de yapabileceğimiz en büyük yanlış olabilirdi.

Sen planlar kurarsın ama kaderin de senin için her zaman bir planı olduğunu unutursun.

£££

Tam önündeydi, hayallerinin baş köşesinde dikilen taht; kendisini korumak için dikilen tüm binaların, surların arkasına saklanmış ve onu alması için Sehun'u bekliyordu. Ve Sehun hiç beklemediği bir şekilde kendini korkarken bulmuştu. Heyecanlanacağını ya da buna benzer duygular hissedeceğini düşünmüştü ama bunun aksine küçük bir çocuk gibi korkuyordu. Dışarıda ki hem karadan hem de denizdeki savaş gemiler onun talimatını bekliyorlardı saldırmak için, o ise doğru zamanı beklemek adına bir odanın içinde kendini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu.

"Birazdan her yeri ateşe verecek olan biri gibi görünmüyorsun."

Kalın ses tüm düşüncelerinin arasına bir mızrak gibi deldiğinde, derin bir nefes alıp omzunun üstünden ona baktı. Bir an için onun burada bulunduğunu bile unutmuştu. "Peki nasıl görünüyorum, Elf?" diye sordu iğneleyici bir şekilde.

Sandalyenin üstünde bağlı olan ve en alt katta oldukları için denizin dalgalanmalarını çok daha fazla etkilenerek sallanan Chanyeol, gözlerini kısarak ona baktı. En son gördüğü halinden çok daha berbat durumdaydı. "Tüm inancını yitirmiş biri gibi," dediğinde, Sehun kaşlarını kaldırarak tamamen ona döndü.

"İnancımı yitirmiş gibi mi?"

"Bu tahtı hiçbir zaman gerçekten istemedin ve şimdi ona gerçekten sahip olmaya çok yakınsın. Kendine olan inancını yitirdin çünkü mutlu değilsin. Çünkü en çok istediğin şeyin bu olmadığını acı bir şekilde anlayacaksın."

Söylediklerinden o kadar emin duruyordu ki, tüm kaslarını zorlayarak sırıtmıştı bile. Sehun dişlerinin arasından tıslarcasına, "Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun," dedi. Chanyeol da buna karşılık ukala tavrını sürdürerek, "Bence karnını saklamak için çok daha çaba harcamalıydın," dedi birden. Zayıf noktasını bulmak onun için hiç de zor olmamıştı ve bu damarlarında kanın daha da kaynamasına neden oldu. Üç aylık deniz yolculuğundan sonra haliyle karnı daha belirginleşmişti. Yine de korktuğu kadar büyük değildi. Üstündeki tunik ve onun üstünde ki zırhların yeterince karnını iyi sakladığını düşünmüştü ama belki de bir elfin gözünden kaçacak kadar iyi iş çıkaramamıştı. Zaten neden burada beklemek istemişti ki? Neden burada olduğunu hatırlatacak bir şeylere ihtiyacı yoktu Sehun'un.

İkisi de birbirlerine oldukça ölümcül bakışlar atarken kapı birden açıldı ve Kai, Sehun'un aksine üstündeki oldukça salaş olan kıyafetlerle ona baktı. "Herkes hazır konumda," dedi zaman kaybetmeden. Biraz nefes nefese duruyordu. Sehun'a haber vermek için koşmuş olmalıydı. İçindeki heyecan iyice göz önüne çıkmış, vahşice parlayan gözleri ondan cevap bekliyordu. Sehun başını salladı ve odadan çıkmadan önce son kez Chanyeol'a baktı. İçindeki bir şeye olan kızgınlık elf olanın canını yakmak istemişti.

"Sevgili Kralına iletmemi istediğin bir sözün var mı?"

Chanyeol'un alaycı sırıtan dudakları yavaşça düzleşirken az önceki ifadesi tamamen kaybolmuştu. "Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm zaten," dedi Sehun samimi olmayan bir gülümsemeyle ve kapıyı arkasından kapatarak odada çıktı. Kai ona soru sorar gibi kaşlarını kaldırsa da Sehun omzunu silkerek geçiştirdi. Tahta merdivenlerden yukarıya çıktıklarında artık alışkın olduğu ve bir şekilde mide bulantısını engelleyebildiği deniz kokusu burnuna dolarken, güvertenin ilerisinde duran gemilere ve onların karşısında duran diğer düşman gemilerine baktı. Aralarında yeterince uzaklık vardı. Jongin'in komuta ettiği kara ordusu da orman tarafındaki surun etrafını sarmıştı çoktan. Askerleri onlardan çok fazla değildi çünkü onun geleceğini duyunca tüm iş birliğinde olduğu haneler onlara sırtını çevirmişti. Ama yine de yıllarca ellerinde tuttukları bir düzenli ordu, bilgi ve tecrübe dolu olan askerler olduğu gerçeğini görmezden gelemezdi. Ayrıca Elflerin çoğunluğu buradaydı, daha önceki ki az bir sayı onları beklemiyordu.

Geminin kıç tarafına doğru yürürken Kai çoktan üstündeki gömleği çıkarmaya başlamıştı. Ato geminin arkasında, gözden uzak bir şekilde diğer herkesten saklanırken işareti anladığı gibi onların tarafa uçtu. Büyük kuyruğu ve kanatları havalandıkça denizin daha da dalgalanmasına sebep oluyordu, Sehun ona doğru uzatılan kanada tırmanmak üzereyken, Kai son anda onu kendine doğru çevirdi ve son kez dudaklarına tatlı öpücüklerinden birini verdi. Sehun da anında ona karşılık verirken bir an için onu daha çok kendine çekip öpücüğü derinleştirmiş ve o anda Ato'nun huysuz sesini duymuşlardı. Gülümseyerek birbirlerinden ayrıldılar. Her ne kadar ayrılırken Kai birkaç kere daha pembe dudakları öpse de, Sehun ondan uzaklaşarak Ato'ya yaklaşmak zorunda kaldı. Dikkatli bir şekilde kanadına tırmanıp yerini aldığı gibi Ato hemen havalanmıştı. Yukarıya doğru uçarken aşağıda kalan Kai ile göz göze geldi. Esmer olan Sehun'a sırıtarak bakarken, kendini denize doğru attı ve tam o saniye de gözünü önünde ilk defa ejderha formuna dönüştü. Sehun her ne kadar daha önce ejderha halini görse de hiç bu kadar yakından dönüşme anına hiç tanıklık etmemişti. Tuhaftı, hem de fazlasıyla ama aynı zaman da heyecan verici bir görsel şölendi. Bundan sonra bu anı izlemek için çok daha fazla zaman harcaması gerektiğini ona hatırlatmıştı. Ato'dan çok daha büyüktü ve dönüşümüyle beraber dalgalanan deniz büyük geminin arkasını sular altında bırakmıştı. Siyah olan ve gri geçişlerle süslenmiş kanatları hızlıca havalanarak onların seviyesine yükseldiğinde tekrar göze göze geldiler. Az önce ona bakan bakışlar aynı şekilde varlığını sürdürmeye devam ediyordu bu yeni bedeniyle beraber. Sehun hatta Kai'nin ejderha bedeniyle bile bir an için ona göz kırptığına yemin edebilirdi.

Sağ tarafa yönelerek ilerlediğinde, Sehun da Ato'ya daha sıkı tutundu. Ato komut vermesine bile gerek duymadan çok daha yükseklere çıkmaya başladı. Basınç ve rüzgar zırhının içinden geçerek sanki göğsünü avucunun içine alarak sıkıyormuş gibiydi. Ama yeterince tecrübeli olduğu için kısa sürede nefes alışlarını düzene sokabilmişti. Ato da yeterince yukarıya çıktıklarına emin olduktan sonra bu sefer ileriye doğru uçmaya başladı. Onların ilerlediğini gören Rollo da gemileri harekete geçirmeye başlamıştı.

Ato ve Sehun diğer tarafa yöneldiler ve surların üstüne konulmuş mızrak atanları yaktılar. Bu sırada Kai kendi görevini yerine getirerek gemileri yakmaya başlamıştı. Ato ve Sehun için mızraklardan kaçmak kolaydı. Kıvrak hareketlerle yön değiştirebiliyor ve hiç yara almadan kurtulabiliyorlardı. Kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki, her şeyin fazla kolay gerçekleştiğini fark edememişti. Ateşlerin arasında yananların çığlıkları arasında bir anda bir başka ses daha duyuldu. Bu ses tek bir yerle sınırlı kalmayıp duvarların ardından ki her yerden gelmeye başladı. Yüksek ve rahatsız edici bir sesti. Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak Ato'yu farklı bir yere çekmeye çalıştığında, Ato'nun bedeni oldukça kasıldı ve huysuz hareketlerle kıpırdandı. "Ato hadi," diye bağırdı yüksek sesle ama Ato tepki vermekte oldukça gecikti. Sesler gittikçe çoğalmış ve Sehun'un bile kafasının karışmasına sebep olmuştu. Bu sırada yanlarından geçen sivri mızraklar artık hareket edip yönlerini değiştirmeleri gerektiğini onlara vurguluyordu.

"Ato sana emrediyorum!"

Chanyeol yalan söylememişti, ellerinde ki borazan sesi oldukça kuvvetli bir şekilde ejderhaları etkileyebiliyordu ama Sehun'un ejderhaları diğer ejderhalar gibi değildi. Sehun'un güçlü emri karşısında Ato kendine geldiğinde duruşunu düzeltti ve tüm kızgınlığını çıkartmak istercesine her yeri tekrardan yakmaya başladı. Bu sıra da birkaç ok Ato'nun derisine deyip geçse de onun sert derisine her hangi bir şey yapmamıştı. Önemli olan sivri mızraklardan kaçmaktı. İkisi de tekrar aynı odak noktasında buluştuklarında sesler tekrardan yükselmeye başladı. Derin bir nefes alarak Ato'nun derisini okşarken elinden geldiğince onu sakinleştirmeye ve bu sesin onu etkilemesine izin vermemeye çalışıyordu ama bu sandığından daha da zordu. Ato dikkatini başka yönlere çekmeye çalıştığında hava da tekrar dengelerini kaybettiler. Artık Sehun onu sakinleştirmeye çalışmaya bırakmış ve üstünden düşmemeye odaklanmıştı.

O an da bir başka kanat çırpma sesi sağ taraflarında yankılandı. Sehun gözlerini kısarak gelen misafire baktığında bir an için güneş tüm görüş açısını karartmıştı ama en sonunda Kai'nin büyük ve simsiyah olan bedenini gözden kaçırması imkansızdı. O, Ato gibi sesten etkilenmişe benzemiyordu. Gayet kontrollü bir şekilde onlara doğru uçarken hiçbir şey onu durduramazmış gibi görünüyordu. Neden buraya doğru geldiğini önce çözemedi Sehun ama sonra havada Ato ile beraber ne kadar düzensiz ve tehlikeli bir şekilde durduklarını hatırlayınca, Kai'nin neden plana uymadığını da anlayabiliyordu. İyi olduklarından emin olmak ve onları korumak için kendi bölgesinden ayrılmıştı. Ama yine de buna gerek yoktu. Ato hem bu sesin onu ele geçirmesine hem de Sehun'un zarar görmesine asla izin vermezdi. Bu yüzden Kai'ye geri dönmesi için bir elini kaldırmış ve onun arkasına doğru işaret etmeye çalışmıştı. Kai oldukça yakınlaştığında duraksadı. Ne demek istediğini anlaması için tekrar işaret etmeye çalıştığı sırada Ato'nun üstünde ki dengesi bir anda bozuldu. Ato oldukça ani bir hareketle yana doğru kaydığında, üstünden düşmemek için sımsıkı ona tutunmak zorunda kaldı.

Dengelerini zar zor bulduklarında etraflarında tekrar mızrakların varlığını hissetmemesi artık imkansızdı. Ato yüksek bir sesle kükrediğinde neler olduğunu anlamak da zorlandı. Şehrin diğer deniz tarafından bir başka gemiler yaklaşmıştı ve o gemilerin her tarafına sırlanmış yeni mızrak araçlarını daha yeni görebilmişti. O mızraklar da tam olarak onları hedef alıyordu. Sehun ağzını açıp Ato'yu uyarana kadar mızraklar çoktan yerlerinden ayrılarak havalandı.

Sadece birkaç saniye gözlerini kapatmıştı. Kulaklarında yankılanan uğultu sesler vardı ama o an da kalbinden yükselen acıya konsantre olmuştu. Nereden geldiğini bilmediği bu acıyı görmezden gelmek çok zordu. Nefesini kesiyor, ciğerlerinin yanmasına neden oluyordu. Zorlukla gözlerini açıp neler olduğunu kavramaya çalıştığında, karşılaştığı manzara hiç hayal ettiği gibi değildi. Vücudu bir an kas katı kesildi ve bir şekilde gemilerle arasında duran Kai'ye bakarken kalbinde ki acı daha da alevlendi.

Mızraklardan iki tanesi Kai'nin bir kanadını komple delmiş, hatta bir bölgesini parçalamıştı. Kai diğer kanadıyla uçmaya çalışırken gemilerin üstünde durdu ve ağzından çıkan büyük ateşle bir saniye içinde tüm gemileri birden yaktı. Kai tek bir kanatla çırpmaya devam ediyordu ama hareketleri öncekine göre oldukça yavaş ve gözle görülür bir şekilde düzensizdi. Sehun'un beyni tüm bu süreci yavaş bir şekilde özümseyerek ona aktırırken, Kai'nin daha fazla kendini tutamayarak aşağıya doğru düşüşünü donmuş bir şekilde izlemeye devam etti. Sanki başka bir yerde, başka bir zaman dilimindeydi. Öncesinde hissettiği tüm korkular ve endişeler dağılıp yerine daha önce hiç hissetmediği ve bir daha asla hissetmek istemeyeceği yabancı bir duygu onu ele geçirirken, gözlerinin önünde aynı sahne milyonlarca kez dönmeye başladı.

Ato aşağıya indiğinde ayakları farkında olmadan onu taşımaya, yürümeye, hatta sahil kenarında ki çıplak bedene doğru koşmaya başladı. Tökezleyerek yanına doğru düştüğünde Kai inleyerek ona doğru dönmüştü. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapamış ve alt dudağını dişlerinin arasına alarak sertçe onları ısırıyordu. Ses çıkarmamaya çalışıyordu ama onun için bile bunu yapmak imkansızdı. Sağ gövdesinin etrafı kanlarla kaplıydı. Çok fazla kan vardı. Olması gerektiğinden çok daha fazla kan vardı ve Sehun bir kabusun içinde takılıp kaldığını düşündü. Bu gerçek olamazdı, biraz sonra uyanması gerekecekti.

"K-Kai." Hıçkırarak ona eğildiğinde, eliyle bedenindeki kanları silmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Esmer teni bu renkle boyanmaması gerekiyordu. "İyi olacaksın, s-söz veriyorum iyi olacaksın!"

İyileşecekti. İyileşmek zorundaydı! Ama çok kan var!! Zihninde ses büyük bir çığlıkla bunu söylerken Sehun daha fazla titremeye başladı. Çaresiz bir şekilde ne yapması gerektiğini düşünüyordu, etrafta kimse yoktu. Yardım isteyebileceği kimse yoktu ve Sehun çaresiz olmayı ilk defa bu kadar yakından tadıyordu.

Kai yaralı olmayan elini yavaşça kaldırarak göğsünün üstünde duran beyaz eli kavradığında, Sehun parmaklarındaki sert tutuşunu kalbinin tam ortasında hissetti. Hafifçe araladığı gözleriyle ona bakarken dudakları zorlama bir kıvrılmayla gülümsemeye çalışıyordu. "Hey... sorun yok... iyiyim."

İyi değildi ama bu sözüne güvenmek istedi. Yüzü gittikçe daha da solgunlaşıyor, kendini uyanık tutmada zorlanıyordu. Sehun ne kadar süre bu şekilde durduklarını bilmiyordu. Bir saniye? Bir dakika? Yoksa bundan çok daha fazla mı? Tek yapabildiği sürekli Kai ile konuşmak ve ona iyileşeceğine dair sözler vermek olmuştu. Üstündeki zırh ve tunik çoktan ondan ayrılmış ve yapabildiği kadarıyla onunla Kai'nin gövdesinde ki açık yaralardan çıkan kanları durdurmaya çalışmıştı.

"Beni yalnız bırakmayacağına söz vermiştin, bir kez daha sözünü tutmazsan seni asla affetmem," dedi Sehun kendini sakinleştirebildiği kadarıyla. Kalbindeki acıyı artık görmezden gelmek çok daha kolaydı onun için ama bu yine de her seferinde nefesini kesmesine engel değildi. Kai halsiz bir şekilde ona bakarak yavaşça başını salladı ve diliyle kurumuş olan dudaklarını ıslattı. "Merak etme aşkım... seninle evlenebilmek için orada olacağım." Hırıltı sesi ve tane tane konuşmasıyla onu ikna etmeye çalışırken, Sehun gözlerinde ki her geçen saniye de biraz daha kaybolan hayat enerjisinin bıraktığı izleri izliyordu. Burnunu çekti ve inatla akmaya devam eden gözyaşlarını omzuna doğru eğilerek sertçe silmeye çalıştı. Kai'nin karşısında güçlü durmak istiyordu; eğer o güçlü olursa Kai de güçlü olacaktı, buna emindi. Ama kendini her toparlamaya çalıştığında gerçeklik bir kez daha ona sertçe vuruyor ve Sehun'un tüm kontrolünü kaybetmesine sebep oluyordu. Sehun sandığı kadar güçlü birisi değildi, hiçbir zaman da olmamıştı.

Daha fazla birlikte geçirdikleri sabahları, öğlenleri ve akşamları olmayabilirdi. Daha fazla birbirlerinin nefeslerini bedenlerinde hissetmeyebilirlerdi. Bir daha Kai'nin sesini duymayabilirdi. Bir daha Kai'nin bazen huysuz bazen de haylaz yüzünü göremeyebilirdi ama en önemlisi bir daha Kai uyanmayabilirdi. Siyah gözleri bir daha güneşin parlak ışığında parlamayabilir, yıldızların altında ışıldamayabilirdi. Saçları rüzgardan savrulmayabilir, bir daha keskin ağaç ve bahar kokusunu üstünde taşımayabilirdi. Tüm bu ihtimalleri düşünmek bile aklını kaybetmesine sebep oluyordu.

Gözleri hipnoz olmuş gibi artık sadece ellerindeki kana ve bastırdığı yaraya odaklandığında, "Beni yalnız bırakamazsın," diye mırıldandı sessizce. Kai'nin çoktan gözlerini yumduğunu ve artık onu duyamadığını bilmesine rağmen konuşmaya devam etti.

"Eğer beni yalnız bırakırsan seni asla ama asla affetmem, duydun mu beni? Bunu bana yapamazsın. Her şey planlandığı gibi gitmek zorunda, diğer türlüsünü kabul etmiyorum! Hiçbir güç bunu bana kabul ettiremez!"

Onlara doğru yaklaşan ayak seslerini sonunda duyulduğunda, Kai'nin yaralı olan tarafına tanıdık bir beden eğildi. Sehun'un parmaklarını nazikçe çekerken, Sehun boş bakan ve ağlamaktan kızarmış gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı. Ama Kyungsoo'nun tüm odağı esmer olanın üstünde olduğu için Sehun'a bakmaya bile fırsat bulamamıştı. Arkalarından gelen askerler Kai'yi, Kyungsoo'nun talimat verdiği gibi kaldırmaya çalıştığında Sehun kendine gelerek ondan ayrılmamak için direndi. Bu sefer onun arkasında bulunan güçlü birisi hiç zorlanmadan onu kaldırarak kendine çektiğinde, diğerleri Kai'yi daha rahat müdahale edebildi.

Sehun her ne kadar diğerinin tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışsa da bir işe yaramamıştı. Boğazı yırtılırcasına onu bırakması için bağırıyordu. Eğer Kai'nin yanında olmazsa bu Kai'nin hoşuna gitmezdi. Kai her zaman onu yanında görmeliydi. Ama tüm bu çabaları sonuçsuzdu ve en sonunda Sehun pes ederek kanlı elleriyle belinden onu tutan ellere sarılmak zorunda kalmıştı. Jongin, hala şokta olan Sehun'u başarısız olacağını bilerek sakinleştirmeye çalışırken aslında ondan hiçbir farkı yoktu.


	52. -final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final bölümüyle karşınızdayım~ ama her ne kadar bu final olsa da 'epilogue' adında bir bölüm daha gelecek <3

Kai'nin canı yandıkça, Sehun'un içinden bir şeyler kopuyor ve onun acısına ortak oluyordu. Esmer olanın hissettiğinin onda birini bile yaşamıyordu ama bu bile kalbinin söküp atma isteğiyle dolmasını sağlıyordu. Elinden hiçbir şey gelmezken, sadece oturup bu anları izlemek en zor şeydi. Elini tutup tüm tanrılara dua ederken ne kadar çaresiz göründüğünü biliyordu, bir şeyler yapması gerekiyordu; Kai'nin artık acı çekmesini engelleyecek, yaralarını iyileştirecek ve sanki bunlar hiç yaşanmamış gibi bir sandığın içine gömülecek bir an olarak kanmasını sağlayacak bir şeyler yapması gerekiyordu. Ama o kadar acizdi ki hiçbir şey yapamıyordu.

Kai'yi çadıra taşıdıklarında, Kyungsoo elinden geleni yapmaya çalışırken Sehun sanki her şey bitmiş gibi hissetti. Burası geldikleri son noktaydı ve bundan sonrası yoktu. Her şey bitmiş ve geriye kabullenmek kalmıştı gibi.

"Onu yaşat." Bağırmaktan artık kısılan sesi çadırdaki kargaşada kaybolmuş olsa da Kyungsoo onu duymuştu. Duyduğunu biliyordu. Her ne kadar gözlerini Kai'den ayırmasa da çok kısa bir an için duraksamıştı. Jongin'in eli onu dengede tutmak istermiş gibi hala belinde sağlam bir şekilde duruyordu. Eğer elini çekerse belki de tahmin ettiği gibi Sehun pes ederek düşecekti. Yine de hissettiği tüm zayıflığa rağmen kelimelerin her birini bastırarak söylemeyi başardı. "Onu yaşatamazsan, kimse burada canlı kalmaz."

Jongin'in bakışlarını üzerinde hissetse de Jongin her hangi bir şey söylemedi, tıpkı Kai'nin yaralarıyla ilgilenenler gibi. Belki de acıdan, kızgınlıktan bunları söylediğini düşünüyorlardı. Sehun, Jongin'e daha çok yaslanırken gözlerini Kai'nin yüzünden ayırmadı. Ne kadar ciddi olduğunu anlatmaya gerek duymamıştı. O an istediği tek şey tüm bunların bitmesi ve eskisi gibi Kai'ye sarılmaktı.

Bunun kolay olmayacağını biliyordu, ilk günden Kai'nin mucize bir şekilde iyileşmesini beklemek çocukluk olurdu ama yine de geceyi büyük bir gerginlik ve ağlama seanslarıyla geçirdikten sonra sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla beraber her şeyin düzeleceğini ummuştu gizlice. Kai'nin ilk yaralandığını gördükten sonra ki gibi yine çabucak iyileşeceğini ve Kai'nin ne kadar güçlü olduğu hakkında böbürlenmesini duyacağını sanmıştı. Hatta Sehun'un bu kadar abartıp ağladığı için ona kızacağını düşünmüştü. Fakat hiçbiri gerçekleşmedi.

Kai'nin bilinci yerine gelmedi, bazen acıyla ağzından kısık inlemeler dökülüyor ve yüzü kasılıyordu. Göğsünün sağ tarafında yaralar iyileşmek yerine daha çok kötüye gidiyordu. Elflerin kullandığı zehirli bir madde mızraklarının ve oklarının üstüne sürülmüş olduğunu söylemişti Kyungsoo, bu da Kai'nin durumunu çok daha kötü bir hale getiriyordu.

"Cadı olduğuna emin misin sen?" Sehun'un sert çıkartmaya çalıştığı sesi bir kez daha çadırda yankılandığında değişen bir şey olmamıştı. Her ne kadar güçlü ve sert durmaya çalışsa da sesinde ki yalvarmayı saklayamıyordu. Yine de denemekten geri durmamıştı. "Tek yaptığın şey izlemek ve saçma sapan, hiçbir şeye yaramayan kremler sürmek! Bunlar Kai'nin uyanmasını sağlamayacak!"

Kyungsoo ise sanki onun ağzından çıkanları duymuyormuş gibi boş gözlerle ona bakmış, "Bebeğin durumu nasıl?" diye sormuştu. O an Sehun histerik krizine gireceğine sanmıştı. Ağzından çıkan acı dolu kahkahanın çıkmasına engel olamadı. Herkes onun delirmesini istiyordu!

Kyungsoo yavaşça yaklaştığında temkinli gözleri bir yandan da onu inceliyordu. "Ruh eşlerinin bizim bilmediğimiz bir çok ortak noktası olabiliyor. Mesela acılarını paylaşmak gibi... Eğer Kai'nin acısını hissediyorsan bu sana ve bebeğe zarar verebilir Sehun. Şimdi söyle, senin ve bebeğin durumu nasıl?"

Ona artık göğüs kafesine sığmayan kalbinde ki ağrıyı anlatabilirdi, karnındaki sancıları veya yaşarken ölümü tatmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu tanımlayacak bir çok kelime kullanabilirdi. Ama hiçbirini yapmadı. Bu duygular Kai'den kalan tek duygulardı şimdi. Eğer onun sesini duyamıyor, gözlerine bakamıyorsa en azından bu duygulara sahip olabilirdi.

"Maalesef çok iyiyiz!"

İçinden binlerce kez özür diledi bebeği için bunu söylediğinden. Bu küçük canlının hiçbir suçu yoktu ama yine de siniri bozulduğunda ve acı çektiğinde bunu düşünmek gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. O sadece Kai'nin uyanmasını istiyordu. Bu gittikçe uzayan kabustan artık uyanmak istiyordu. Ama her zaman ki Kyungsoo'nun inandığı Tanrı onlarla beraber değildi. Eğer onun Tanrısı bu kadar müthiş ise ve Sehun onun için özelse neden onlara yardım etmiyordu?

£££

Gökyüzü sanki içindeki fırtınalardan haberdarmış gibi onunla yarışıyordu. Kara bulutlar bir kez olsun yerlerini terk etmemişken, yağmur hiç durmayacakmış gibi yağmaya devam ediyordu. Belki de Sehun'un yapamadığı şeyi yaparak ona yardımcı oluyordu. Çünkü Sehun'un gözlerinde yaşlar kurumuş ve bir daha hiç akmayacakmış gibi donmuştu. Yüreğindeki ağırlığı artık ağlayarak bile hafifletemiyordu. Sanki tüm duyguları ölmüş ve Sehun onları toprağa gömmüştü. Yapabildiği tek şey yatakta hareketsiz bir şekilde yatan esmer olanı izlemek, kapalı olan göz kapaklarına sanki altındaki cam gibi parlayan siyahları görebilecekmiş gibi dikkatle bakmak ve sessiz çadırda onun şimdilik düzenli olan nefes alış verişlerini büyük bir korkuyla dinlemekti. Sehun, nerede hata yaptığını düşünecek kadar çok zamanı olmuştu bu süreçte. Her şeyi düşünmesine yetecek kadar kendiyle baş başa kalmıştı. Kendine sürekli aynı soruyu sordu: Nerede hata yapmıştı? Neden Kai şu an hayatta kalmak için mücadele etmek zorunda kalmıştı? Herkes köşelerine çekilerek olabilecek her şeye karşı kendilerini hazırlıyordu. Sehun en çok da bundan nefret ediyordu. Esmer olanın elini daha da sıkı tutarken onun her an uyanacağından oldukça emindi. Sadece Kai'nin sözünü tutmasını bekliyordu.

Fakat Kyungsoo onun kadar bu konuda umutlu değildi. Her geçen günü yüzündeki kararsızlık daha da büyüyor, alnındaki çizgiler artıyordu. Sehun'a aklından geçenleri dürüstçe söylemese de, Sehun sanki onları yüksek sesle duyuyormuş gibiydi. Ne zaman Kyungsoo ile göz göze gelse aralarında sözlere gerek duymadan geçen bir konuşma yaşanıyordu. Bu konuşmaların sonu genelde de karnındaki ağrıyı arttırmaya yeterliydi.

Çadırın içini dolduran sesi görmezden gelerek Kai'yi izlemeye devam etti. İtiraf etmek istemese de her geçen zamanla birlikte biraz daha güçsüzleştiğini görebiliyordu. Ama yine de hiçbir şekilde bunu itiraf etmeyecekti. Gülümsemeye çalışarak, bunun boşa bir girişim olduğunu bilerek, "Daha da iyi olmuyor mu?" diye sordu küçük bir sesle. İstese de sesini daha yüksek çıkartamıyordu. Her geçen saniye daha da sıkarak nefesini kesen bir el vardı boğazını çevreleyen sanki.

Arkasından gelen yavaş adım seslerin sahibi, "Evet öyle," dedi cevap olarak. Jongin en az Sehun kadar buna inanmak isteyen tek kişiydi.

Omzuna dokunan el ile birlikte başını ona doğru çevirdiğinde, Jongin'in diğer elindeki tepsiyi tekrar görmesiyle gözlerini devirdi. "Yemek istemediğimi daha kaç kere söyleyeceğim?"

Son birkaç gündür aynı sahneyi tekrar yaşamaktan iki tarafta sıkılmıştı ama ikisi de bunun için fazla inatçıydı. Jongin kızarmış ve yorgun gözlerini Sehun'un gözlerine dikerken, "Yemek zorundasın," diye mırıldandı. Ses tonu yumuşak olsa da altında yatan bir keskinlik vardı. "Kendi için olmasa bile bebek için bunu yap."

Sehun inatçılığını devam ettirebilirdi ama Jongin ne zaman bu kozunu kullansa geriye fazla bir seçeneği kalmıyordu. Sadece başını sallayarak onayladı ve kucağına konan tepkideki yemekleri görmezden gelerek sadece çorbadan küçük yudumlar almaya başladı. Jongin her ne kadar buna da itiraz etmek istermiş gibi dursa da her hangi bir şey söylememiş ve yatağın diğer tarafındaki sandalyeye oturarak Kai'yi izlemeye başlamıştı.

Sıcak çorba boğazından akarken az da olsa mide bulantısını kesmiş olsa da birkaç kaşık aldıktan sonra daha fazla yemeyerek bıraktı. Bu bile onun için çok fazlaydı. Kai derim bir uykuya yatmışken o hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yemek yiyemezdi. Derin bir nefes alıp Jongin'e döndü. Bir süre yağmurdan dolayı ıslanmış olan saçlarını ve onun yüz hatlarını incelerken, "En son ne zaman uyudun?" diye sorarken buldu kendini. Bir an için Jongin de şaşırsa da yalnızca omuz silkti. Sehun günde birkaç saat uyuyabiliyordu yalnızca, o da sırf kendini toparlayabilmek için ama Jongin'in o günden beri tek bir an olsun bile uyumadığına emindi. Neredeyse bir hafta olacaktı ama Sehun'a bir ay olmuş gibi geliyordu. Sanki Kai'nin sesini en son duyalı bir haftadan fazlaydı ve kendini kapana kısılmış gibi hissediyordu.

"O inatçıdır, biliyorsun. Hatta bazen bu inatçılığı beni deli etse de şu an en sevdiğim huyu bu olabilir."

Sehun yavaşça gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktığında, Jongin gözlerini Kai'den ayırmadan gülümsedi. Bu Sehun'un ki gibi yüzüne zorla yapıştırılmış gibi görünmüyordu. Konuşmaya devam ederken daha da içten bir hal almış ve kısa süreliğine yüzündeki tüm yorgunluğun silinmesine neden olmuştu. "Ona bir şey olmayacak, her ne kadar herkes sanki olacakmış gibi davransa da. Bizi yalnız bırakmayacak Sehun, bunun için fazla inatçı ve kıskanç."

Sehun her ne kadar Jongin gibi gülümseyemese de yine de kendince yapabileceğinin en iyisi yaptı. Başını hızlıca sallarken, "Aksini asla düşünmedim zaten," dedi samimi bir şekilde. Jongin ona baktığında kısa sürede olsa bakışları kilitlendi ve birbirlerine ihtiyaç duydukları en büyük desteği verdiler. Çadırı saran sessizliği bir süre ikisi de solarken, tekrar Jongin'in yumuşak ve hafif tereddütlü sesiyle bölündü. "Şimdi ne olacak, Sehun? Şimdi ne yapacağız biz?"

Bu sefer Sehun bakışlarını kaçırarak Kai'yi izlerken, Jongin de onu inceliyordu. Aynı soruyu fakat farklı kelimeler kullanarak Kyungsoo da sormuştu. Her ne kadar ona bir cevap vermemiş olsa da bu bilmiyor oluşundan değildi. Sadece o an Kai'ye odaklanmak istediğinden diğer konuları askıya almıştı. Ama şimdi karşısında büyük bir merakla ondan bir cevap bekleyen Jongin varken daha fazla bundan kaçamayacağını da biliyordu. En azından ona aklından geçenleri söyleyebilirdi. Tekrar derin bir nefes aldığında parlakları Kai'nin sıcak ama hareketsiz eline doğru kaydı ve "Diğer Sehun çok sessiz," dedi garip bir sesle.

Ona bakmasa da gözünün kenarından Jongin'in şaşırdığını ve kaşlarını kaldırdığını fark edebilmişti. Ondan beklediği cevap böyle bir şey olmasa da, "Bu ne demek?" diye sordu. Sehun parmaklarını sıkılaştırdı, yutkundu.

"Şu an çıldırması gerekiyordu, her tarafı dağıtması. Kontrolün şu an da onun elinde olması gerekiyordu. Ama tam aksine kabuğuna çekildi."

"Bu... iyi bir şey değil mi?" Kafası karışmış bir şekilde Sehun'a bakarken ne demek istediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Sehun omzunu silkti. Kurumuş dudağını diliyle ıslattıktan sonra, "Olması gerektiğinden daha fazla sessiz," dediğinde yavaşça gözlerini Jongin'e çevirdi. Kelimelerin keskinliği bir bıçak gibiydi ve amber gözleri kahvelerle buluştuğunda farklı bir ışıltıyla parlıyordu. "Sanki bir şey planlıyormuş gibi. Ve planladığı şey her neyse benle bile paylaşmak istemiyormuş gibi."

Gökyüzünden yansıyan beyaz ışıkla yüzlerinde aydınlanırken, ardından duyulan yıldırımın sesi eşlik etti ve ikisi de bir daha konuşmadı. Jongin bir süre daha durduktan sonra tepsiyi de alarak çadırı terk ettiğinde, Sehun yavaşça yatağa doğru tırmandı ve Kai'nin yaralı olmayan tarafına uzandı. Başını esmer olanın çıplak omzuna koyarken yağmurun sesini dinliyordu. Diğer Sehun'a ulaşma çabalarının sonuçsuz kalacağını bildiğinden ona tekrar seslenme gereği duymamıştı ama yine de onun duyduğunu biliyordu, Sehun'a cevap vermeye tenezzül etmese de onu dinlemek zorundaydı. Bu yüzden gözlerini yummadan önce fısıldayarak, "İntikamı alacağız," dedi. Bu işte yalnız değildi ve gerekirse Sehun ona tüm kontrolü bırakabilirdi. Ne olursa olsun.

Belki de istediği tam olarak buydu. Sehun'un bunu anlaması için o da zaman vermişti. Onu anlamak zordu, bazen Sehun onu çözdüğünü sanırken bazen iki yabancı gibilerdi. Kai yanlarındayken uslu ve huzurlu biri olurken, Kai olmayınca ise bambaşka birine dönüşüyordu. Her an tetikte, huysuz ve paranoyak... Kai'nin Sehun'u koruyacağından emindi sanki Sehun'un korunmaya ihtiyacı varmış gibi. Sehun bunu komik buluyordu. Çünkü tam aksine Kai'yi daha önce kurtaran oydu ve şimdi de aynısını yapacaktı. Kai uyandığında ve sağlığına geri kavuştuğunda kesinlikle bununla ilgili onunla dalga geçmek için aklının bir köşesine bunu yazdı ve birkaç saatlik uykusunu alabilmek için kendini uyumaya zorladı. Kai'nin kokusu burnuna dolarken bu çok da zor değildi ama tam olarak uykuya dalmadan önce, Kai'nin eskisi kadar güçlü kokmadığını biliyordu.

£££

Jongin, diğer askerlerin artık huzursuzlaştığını ve bazılarının gece yarısı terk ettiğini söylediğinde aslında bunun eninde sonunda olacağını biliyordu. Hatta Jongin bunu söylemek için geç bile kalmıştı. Sehun'un sağlıklı düşünemediğinin farkındaydı ve kendisine gelebilmesi için ona zaman vermeye çalışıyordu. O zaman hiç gelmedi. Jongin'e de hiçbir şey söylemedi. Ne söyleyebilirdi ki? Bu kadar yolu onun için gelen adamların artık inançlarını kaybetmesi karşısında ne yapabilirdi ki?

Jongin çadırı terk ettiğinde, o gece bir zamanlar Jongin'e okuduğu hikayeyi şimdi Kai'ye okurken hiç tepki almadığı gerçeğini görmezden geliyordu. Mum ışıklarının altında kelimeleri görmek zorlaşsa bile sonuna kadar okumaya devam etti. Belli aralıklarda kitapla ilgili düşüncelerini belirtmeyi de ihmal etmiyordu. Aklına gelen bir düşünceyle gülerken, "Sen olsan ne yapardın?" diye sordu Kai'ye dönerek. Her hangi bir cevap bekliyormuş gibi bir süre duraksadıktan sonra gülümseyerek devam etti. "Eminim sen aynı Dişsiz gibi davranırdın. Biliyor musun, aslında ikiniz de çok benziyorsunuz. Ufacık bir sevgi gördüğünüz an yavru bir köpeğe dönüşmek sizin için çok kolay."

Normalde olsa Kai 'yavru köpek' lafını bulsa dudaklarını büker ve kaşlarını çatardı. Sehun'a bunun aksini ispat etmek için de öyle olmadığını inandırmaya çalışır ve "Beni nasıl o zavallı, güçsüz yaratığa benzetebilirsin?" diye çemkirirdi. Şimdi ise gördüğü tek şey hiçbir mimiği hareket etmeyen ve kendini huzurlu bir uykuya teslim etmiş bir yüzdü. Sehun yavaşça ona doğru eğilerek dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu ve alnını alnına yaslayarak bir süre gözlerini kapattı.

"Umarım gördüğün rüyalar benimkiler kadar korkunç değildir aşkım."

£££

Belki de geçmişteki günahlarının bedelini en sevdiği kişiler ödüyordu?

Sehun günler sonra çadırı terk edip dışarıya çıktığında, hiç beklemediği bir şekilde Taeyong'u gördüğünde bunu düşündü. Genç çocuk artık bir çocuk değildi, turuncu saçları kısacık bir şekilde alnına düşerken yüz hatları daha keskinleşmişti. Sehun ile göz göze geldiğinde ki soğuk ve donuk bakışları kapanmış sayfaları tekrar ortalığa döküyordu. Diğer askerlerin yanına hızlı hareketlerle gittiğinde bile Sehun arkasından onu izlemeye devam etti. Yifan yanına gelip koluna dokuna kadar donmuş bir şekilde durmaya da devam etmişti.

Her ne kadar Yifan soğuk havadan çok daha da soğuk olsa da Sehun ısınmak için ona sığınmış ve eğer Suho yaşıyor, buraya taht için gelmiş olsaydı belki de her şeyin daha iyi olabileceğini düşünmüştü.

Her umutları solmaya başladığında, her takılıp düşeceğini zannettiği an, Kai'nin uyuyan yüzüne bakıp hala nefes aldığı için kendini teselli etmeye devam etti. Ne kadar dinlenmek istiyorsa o kadar dinlenebilirdi ama tek şartla, eğer sonunda gözlerini açacak ve Sehun'a geri dönecekse.

Askerler, ittifak üyelerinin hepsi morali gittikçe düşüyor ve onlara olan güvenlerini kaybediyorlardı. Rollo, eğer bu kadar yumuşak davranmasaydık onlara bunların hiçbiri olmazdı dediğinde Sehun ilk defa onunla aynı fikirdeydi. Rollo açık açık söylemese de tüm bu olanlar için Sehun'u suçluyordu. Ve bu konuda yalnız değildi. Belki de Jongin de içten içe onu suçluyordu ama bunu belli etmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Sehun'un yüzüne bakmak bile istemezken sırf karnında taşıdığı bebek için onunla konuşmak zorunda kalıyordu. Bu konuda ona kızamazdı, Sehun da kendini suçluyordu. Eğer Sehun bir Targaryen gibi davransaydı bunların hiçbiri olmazdı. Kimse ona karşı çıkmaya cesaret bile edemezdi. Sehun'un en büyük hatası kendi atalarını ve hanesini görmezden gelmesi olmuştu, artık bunu açıkça görebiliyordu.

£££

Her zaman ki gibi güneşin doğuşuyla beraber gözlerini açtığında, esneyerek olduğu yerde kıpırdandı ve gözünü kısarak yavaşça Kai'ye baktı. Artık alıştığı manzaranın aynısı onu karşılarken dudağına küçük bir öpücük kondurup yataktan kalktı. Artık kokmaya başladığını yalnızca fark eden o değildi. Kyungsoo onun için özel bir banyoya hazırladığında itiraz etmedi. Başka çadıra geçtiğinde üstündeki kıyafetleri hızla bir şekilde çıkardı, kısa süreliğine kaynar suyla dolmuş olan derin kaba girerek hızlıca yıkandı. Kendine suyun keyfini çıkarmaya izin vermemişti, bu lüksü hak etmiyordu. Buna rağmen planladığından daha uzun süre kalmış olmalıydı ki omzuna dokunan bir el ile ne ara kapandığını fark etmediği gözlerini hızlıca açtı.

Islak kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı, önündeki manzaranın gerçekliğini kabullenmeye çalıştı. Tanıdık siyah, derin gözleriyle ona bakan esmer teni bir nefes gibi içine çekerken kalbi deli gibi atmaya başlamıştı. "Kai?" Ses tonu bambaşka bir yerden geliyormuş gibi çıkarken ağzından, Kai her şey çok normalmiş gibi bir kolunun üzerine çenesini yaslıyor ve diğer kolunu suyun içine sokarak yavaşça Sehun'un kolunu okşuyordu. Gerilen kasları bu dokunuşla beraber aniden gevşerken tüm bu tuhaflığa rağmen sakinleşmişti.

"Evet, güzelim?"

Bal gibi olan sesiyle Sehun gülümsemeye başladı. Yüzünü ona doğru yaklaştırdığında, "Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu. Aslında sorması gereken milyonlarca soru vardı; ne zaman uyandın, kendini nasıl hissediyorsun mesela. Ama tüm bunlar o an için merak edilmesi gereken asıl sorular değilmiş gibiydi. Kai de böyle düşünüyordu ki, bu sefer muzip bir şekilde sırıttı ama bir şey söylemedi.

"Benden tek saniye bile olsun ayrılamıyorsun değil mi? Bana deli gibi aşık olmuşsun."

Kai'nin gülmesini beklerken, esmer olan aynı yoğun bakışlarıyla ona bakmaya devam etti.Dudaklarındaki sırıtma içten bir gülümsemeye dönüşürken, parmakları karnına doğru yol almıştı. "Bunu oldukça belli ettiğimi düşünüyorum zaten, Majesteleri."

Kai yüzünü hafifçe sağa doğru yatırıp yüzünü Sehun'un yüzüne doğru yaklaştırdı. Dudakları yumuşak bir şekilde dudaklarına asılırken, önceki gibi kuru ve tepkisiz değildi ve Sehun hiç düşünmeden kendini bu öpücüğe kaptırdı. Günler sonra ilk defa gerçekten nefes alabildiğini hissetmiş, onu kaybetme ihtimalinin yarattığı ağırlık üstünden kalktığında artık bir tüy kadar hafiflemişti. Yumuşak dokunuşları bir süre daha devam ettikten sonra Kai fazla uzaklaşmadan öpücüğü Sehun'un çenesine, yanağına, boynuna, yetişebildiği her alana yaymaya çalıştı. En sonunda tekrar dudaklarına geri döndüğünde kısık sesle, "Mai," dedi. Kendini tüm bu sevgi dolu dokunuşlara kaptıran Sehun anlamayarak kaşlarını kaldırdığında, esmer olan kıkırdadı. "Kız olursa adını Mai koyalım."

Burnunu onunkine sürterken gözlerini yumdu ve çam kokusunu içine çekti. "Tamam, kız olursa adını Mai koyarız."

Kai'nin genişçe sırıtmasını dudaklarının üzerinde hissederken ona daha çok sokulmuş ve gülüşünden öpmüştü. Tek bir saniye zaman kaybetmeden Kai karşılık verirken, Sehun'un karnındaki parmaklarının baskısı kaybolarak yerine farklı bir ağrı yerine aldı. Yüzündeki ve dudaklarında ki sıcaklık ve baskı da bir an da yok olduğunda Sehun kaşlarını çatarak gözlerini geri açtı. Derin derin nefes alıp verirken artık karşısında Kai yoktu. Bıraktığı boşluğa sersemlemiş bir şekilde bakakalırken, "Kai?" diye seslendi. Karnındaki ve kasıklarındaki ağrı artık görmezden gelemeyeceği kadar arttığında kabın kenarlarına tutunarak zorlukla ayağa kalkmayı başardı. Çıplak vücudundan süzülerek yere düşen su damlalarıyla birlikte yerdeki havluyu tüm bedenini sardı ama daha fazla ilerleyemeden dizlerinin üstüne çökerek acıyla inlemeye başlamıştı. Dışarıdan sesini duyan korumalar yanına gelirken biri de Kyungsoo'ya haber vermeye koştu.

Onu döşeklerden birini yatırdıklarında, neler olduğunu anlamakta zorluk çekiyordu. Biraz önce Kai tam karşısındayken şimdi yoktu ve büyük bir acıyla baş başa kalmıştı. Tüm duyu organları kasıklarında acıya odaklandığında nefesi kesildi ve daha büyük bir acıyla bağırdı. Artık yüzü, saçları su damlalarıyla değil, terle kaplanmaya başlamıştı. Etrafındaki her şeyden o kadar çok kopmuştu ki, Kyungsoo'nun geldiğini bile fark etmedi. Kyungsoo kulağına bir şeyler söylüyordu ama onu anlamak çok zordu şu an. Birkaç denemeden sonra odak noktasını toparlayabildiğinde, Kyungsoo yüzünü tuttu ve endişeli bakışlarıyla Sehun'un anlayabilmesi için kelimeleri tekrar etti: "Erken doğum doğum yapıyorsun, Sehun. Ama merak etme her şey yolunda. Sen sadece sakinleş ve bize güven, tamam mı?"

Sonunda Kyungsoo'nun ne söylemeye çalıştığını anladığında sakinleşmek yerine tüm vücudu daha çok telaşa kapıldı ve kendini daha çok sıktı. Erken doğum mu? Hayır, bu olamazdı! Sehun diğer kadınlar gibi dokuz ay karnında taşımayacaktı, Kyungsoo bu sürecin onun için daha kısa olacağından bahsetmişti ama daha beş aylık bile tam olmamıştı. Bu fazla erkendi! Tüm bu düşünceleri ağzından çıkmasa da gözlerinden okunuyor olsa gerek, Kyungsoo tüm bu endişelerini anlayarak onu yatıştırmaya çalıştı. "Hayır, hayır sorun yok. Sehun bana bak! Sorun yok dedim! Evet biraz beklediğimizden erken olacak ama sen ve bebeğinin sağlığı bundan etkilenmeyecek, tamam mı? Sen sadece benim dediklerimi tekrarla ve bana güven."

Sehun kimseye itiraf etmemişti, Kai'ye bile, ama doğum anını birçok kez aklında canlandırıp durmuş ve nasıl bir şey olacağını merak etmişti. Canı çok yanacak mıydı? O an nasıl hissedecekti? Bebekleri iyi olacak mıydı? Şimdi tüm bu sorularının cevaplarını tek tek alırken içindeki büyüyen korkuyu bastırmak zordu. Kyungsoo'nun hizmetinde çalışan ve her daim onun etrafında olan birkaç kadın leğenle sıcak su ve temiz havlu getirdiklerinde yutkunamadı bile. İçeriye giren Jongin ile zorlukla nefesini kontrol etmeye çalışırken, Jongin ruhunu terk etmiş gibi görünmüştü bir an. Donmuş gibi Sehun'u bakarken sanki doğum yapan Sehun değil de kendisiydi. Sehun esmer olanın koluna doğru uzandığında olduğu yerden kıpırdayarak hemen yanına geldi. Sonunda sert bir şeye tutunabildiği için az da olsa rahatlayan Sehun dişlerini sertçe alt dudağına geçirdi. Gözlerinin kenarı yaşlarla dolmaya başladığında, "Kai'yi istiyorum ben! Bunu tek başıma yapamam!" diye bağırdı sanki bu bebeğin gelmesini durduracak ve acı son bulacakmış gibi.

Jongin diğer eliyle alnına yapışmış saçlarını arkaya doğru yatırırken yumuşak bir sesle, "Biliyorum, biliyorum" dedi. Sehun'u yatıştırmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama kendisi de ondan çok farklı değildi.

Sehun başını geriye atarak çığlık attığında sanki tüm eklemleri parçalanıp tekrar yerine oturuyordu. Zaman geçtikçe vücudu daha çok titriyor, kasları ağrıyla inliyor ve artık bel atını hissetmiyordu bile. Saniyeler, dakikalar, saatler bir su akışkanlığı gibi üstünden geçerken son kez büyük bir çığlık attığında bu sefer çığlığına tiz bir ağlama sesi de ona eşlik etmişti. Gözleri kapanmak ve kapanmamak arasında giderken yanında Kai'nin varlığını hissettiğine yemin edebilirdi o an. Yorgunlukla kendini her şeye karşı kapatmadan önce Jongin'in sevinç ve şok karışımı bile sesle, "Bir kızın oldu Sehun," dediğini duyar gibi oldu ama çoktan gözlerini kapatmış ve hiç uyanmayacakmış gibi kendini derin bir uykuya teslim etmişti.

Ama bu derin uyku sandığından daha kısa sürdü, gece yarısı tekrar uyandığında artık ağrıları tamamen yok olmuş, kendini tamamen yenilenmiş gibi hissediyordu. Yüzünde oluşan miskin bir gülümsemeyle hala onunla beraber olan Jongin'e baktı. Onun uyandığını fark etmedi, dizlerini kendine doğru çekmiş ve arkasını da yaslanarak Sehun'un yattığı döşeğin yanında oturuyordu.

"Kızımı ne zaman göreceğim?"

Jongin aniden duyduğu sesle irkildi. Cevap vermeden önce birkaç saniye bekledikten sonra, "Süt annenin yanında... istersen hemen getirebiliriz."

"Kızımı görmek istiyorum, sen gördün mü? Çok güzel değil mi? Eminim çok güzeldir."

Jongin karanlık çadırda başını salladı ve sessizce, "Evet çok güzel," diye mırıldandı. Sesinde ki tuhaflığı fark ettiğinde Sehun'un yüzündeki gülümseme yavaşça solmaya başlamıştı. "Jongin? Kızım iyi, bir sorun yok değil mi?"

"Hayır, hayır, bir sorun yok. Sağlıklı ve çok güçlü, hatta onu kucağıma aldığımda parmağımı öyle sıkı tuttu ki bir an için koparacağını sandım."

Bir sorun vardı, bunu anlamak için kahin olmaya gerek yoktu. Jongin o kadar gergin ve telaşlı duruyordu ki, Sehun dirseklerine dayanarak üst bedenini kaldırdı. "O zaman sorun ne?"

Yüzünü aniden ona döndürdüğünde karanlık Jongin'in ifadesini saklama konusunda başarılı olamadı. Jongin gülümsemiyordu, dudakları dümdüz bir çizgi haline almış, her an ağlayacakmış gibi duran kızarmış gözleriyle ona bakmıştı. Sehun göğsünde aniden yükselen kabarmayı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ama başarılı olamadı. Bir tek kendi nefes alışlarına odaklanırken aklımdan tek bir şey geçiyordu ve bunu dışa vurmak bile istemiyordu, korkuyordu ama yine de isminin dudaklarından dökülmesine izin verdi.

"Kai..."

Jongin alt dudağını dişlerini geçirerek kendini mühürlemeye çalışmış ama gözünden artık akmaya başlamış olan tuzlu su sözlerin yerini almıştı.

İçinde bir yerle bir ateş alevlendi, kıvılcımlar her tarafa uçuştu. Yazın dağılan ateş böcekleri gibi her tarafa uçuştuğunda artık hiçbir şey eskisi gibi değildi.

£££

[Jenny of Oldstones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTa1jHk1Lxc)

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember their names_

_They spun her around on the damp old stone_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

£££

Ayakları denizde yürüyormuş gibi dalgalanıyor, tüm vücudu ruhu olmayan bir et yığını taşıyormuş gibi ilerliyordu. Gözleri sadece ilerisine odaklanmıştı. Onun geldiğini gören kalabalık yavaşça kenara çekilmeye başlamış ve herkesin odak noktası olan şeyin Sehun'un da görmesini sağlamışlardı. Yutkunamıyor, konuşamıyordu. Çıplak ayağına takılan taşlar bile canını yakmıyordu. Herkesten, her şeyden kopmuş gibiydi. Her şey önemini yitirmiş, bir tek ağaç dallarını, odunları birleştirerek diktikleri yükseklik ve onun üstünde uyuyan bedene arkada bekçilik yapan Ato kalmıştı geriye.

Yavaş adımlarla yanına yaklaştığında gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve bu uyuyan adamın ne kadar da Kai'den farklı olduğunu düşündü. Solgun teni artık eskisi gibi ışıldamıyordu. Yüzü hiçbir şekilde kıpırdamıyor, nefes dahi almıyordu. Bir heykel gibi orada öylece yatarken Kai'ye dair hiçbir şey taşımıyordu.

"Ne zaman?" Sorusu beklenmedikti ve herkes birbirine bakmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo yanına yaklaştığında gözlerini Kai'den çekmedi, onun bu görüntüsünü hafızasına kazıyordu. Onu bu hale getirenleri düşünüyordu.

"Sehun... senin için ne kadar zor olduğunu tahmin bile edemeyiz, bu konuşmayı belki daha sonra yapsak—-"

"Sana. Ne zaman. Dedim." Dişlerinin arasından çıkan her kelime istediği tehditkar havayı katmış olmalı ki, "Sen doğum yaptığın sırada" dedi.

Ben doğum yaptığın sırada.

"O sırada oluşan kargaşa ve boşlukta—- kimse fark edememiş ya da şüphelenmemiş."

Bakışlarını Kai'nin yüzünden vücuduna doğru indirdiğinde, beyaz gömleğin üstündeki kurumuş kan lekelerini yeni fark etti. Gözleri oraya sabitlediğinde, "Bu daha önce yoktu," dedi sessizce. "Göğsünün o tarafından bir yara yoktu."

"Sehun..."

"Kim yaptı?"

Cevap gelmediğinde gözlerini sonunda Kai'den çekmiş ve Kyungsoo'ya çevirmişti. Kyungsoo üzgün bir suratla ona bakarken omzunun üzerinde bakışları arkada duran Jongin ile kesişti. Şu an Jongin'e bakmak daha çok can yakıcıydı. İlk defa ona bakarken Kai'yi görüyormuş gibi hissediyordu ve bu duygudan ilk saniyesinde dahi nefret etti. Gözlerini hızlıca kaçırdığında işte o an etrafta toplanan kalabalığa adam akıllı bakma şansı elde etti ve iki askerin kollarından tuttukları Taeyong'a bakabildi.

Genç çocuk feci bir şekilde dövülmüş olmasına rağmen bilinci yerindeydi ve Sehun'a hem dik hem tedirgin dolu bakışlarla bakmaktan kaçınmamıştı. Kendini güçlü gibi göstermeye çalışıyordu ama birazdan olacakları düşündükçe de korkuyordu. Adımları ona doğru ilerlediğinde tam karşısında durdu. "Neden?"

Kendine gelebilmek için gözlerini bir saniyeliğine kapatıp açtı ama aynı manzara önünde durmaya devam ediyordu. "Bunca zaman boyunca ihanet eden kişi sen miydin?" diye sorduğunda sesinin bu kadar pürüzsüz ve düz çıkması bile mucizeydi. Taeyong sanki onca şeyden hiç sorumlu değilmiş gibi gözlerinin içine baktığında bunca zaman önündeki gerçeği nasıl olur da kimsenin görmediğini anlayamıyordu. Nasıl olur da fark edememişti?

"En yakınımı, baba dediğim adamı bir hiç uğrana öldürüp ona iftira attınız!" dedi gözlerini büyüterek ve kızgınlığını yüzünde yaşatırken çenesini kaldırdı. "Asıl suçlu bendim ama bu hiç umurunuzda olmadı Majesteleri! En kolay hedefi seçtiniz ve konuyu kapattınız!"

"Elfler için muhbirlik yapıyordun."

"Kai'nin yakalanmasına sağlayan bendim, onlara haber veren bendim! Ama Kai bana ceza vermek yerine Donghun'u öldürdü! Bu yüzden intikam almak zorundaydım. Ben de onu öldürmeliydim. Bıçağı kalbine saplarken gözünün içine bakmak istedim ama kendinde değildi."

Ato sanki söylenenleri anlıyormuş gibi gürledi. Etraftaki herkes de fısıltılı sesler çıkarmaya başladığında, üstündeki dizlerine kadar gelen beyaz düz elbiseye rağmen Sehun tek dizinin üstüne çöktü ve Taeyong ile aynı seviyeye geldi. "O zaman yanlış kişiden intikamını aldın çünkü Donghun'u öldüren bendim."

Tüm sesler kesildi, herkes nefesini tutmuş gibi Sehun'a odaklandı. Sehun gözlerini Taeyong'dan ayırmadan genç çocuğunun çenesini sertçe tuttu, "Hiç acımadan boğazını kestim," dediğinde yüzünde oluşan görüntüye karşı gülümsedi. "O da senin gibi bunu hiç beklememişti, biliyor musun? Saniyeler içinde ölürken ben onun gözünün içine baktım. Aynı şu sn seninkine baktığım gibi." Aniden ayağa kalktığında Taeyong'u tutan askerlerden birinin belindeki kılıcı çekti ve saniyeler içinde kılıç boynuyla buluştu. Her tarafına kan bulaşmasını umursamadı. Yere düşen kafayı kılıcına takarak askere uzattığında, asker zorlukla yutkunarak ondan aldı.

Tekrar Kai'nin yanına giderken üstündeki bakışların ağırlığını hissetmiyordu. Kan sıçramamış olan elini soğuk yanağına koydu ve eğilerek küçük bir öpücük kondurdu, hafif ve narin. Kapalı olan gözlerine baktı ve bir daha o gözleri bir daha göremeyeceğini tekrar anladı. Kimsenin duymasını istemeyerek kulağına uzandığında "Tek başıma düğün yapmayacağım," diye fısıldadı. "Sen beni yalnız bıraktın ama ben seni yalnız bırakmayacağım."

Bir süre sanki cevap verebilirmiş gibi bekledi. Sessizlik en büyük düşmanıydı ve onu yenmenin bir yolu yoktu. Artık hiçbir şeyin anlamı kalmamıştı. Alnını alnına yaslarken, kabullenmek istemediği gerçek şu an ona en sert darbesini vurmuş ve Sehun'un kabullenmesini sağlamıştı. Ve o an uzun zamandır beklediği ses sonunda kulağına fısıldadı. Acı doluydu, çığlık atıyordu. Sehun'un gösteremediği her şeyi içinde yaşıyordu. Kızgınlığı her şeyi yok edecek kadar büyük ve sonsuzdu.

Kai'nin insan bedeni Ato'nun nefesinden çıkan ateşlerinin arasında kalırken, Sehun donmuş bir şekilde izlemeye devam etti. Jongin omzunu sımsıkı tutarken Sehun'dan daha çok kendine destek olmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Sehun ifadesiz, sanki burada yokmuş gibiydi. Havaya kaplayan is kokusu sadece genzini değil, tüm ruhunu da yakmış olmasına rağmen yıkılmadan durabiliyordu. Ato'nun Kai için hayvansı sesiyle bağırmasına ya da Jongin'in sessizce ağlamasına eşlik etmiyordu ama belki de en derin duyguyu o yaşıyordu.

Çünkü o an sevdiği adamın değil kendi cenazesindeydi.

Ve gecenin böyle bitmesine izin veremezdi. Bu gece her şey son bulmalıydı. Onun olmadığı bir sabaha gözlerini açmak hem kendine hem de ona ihanet olurdu. Onun intikamı en acı bir şekilde alınmalıydı ki, herkes ne kadar büyük bir hata yaptıklarını fark edecekti.

Daha öncekine göre ordusunda bir azalma olsa bile yeterince asker hala vardı ve hepsi ondan emir bekliyordu. İçlerinde ateşi alevlendirecek bir kıvılcıma ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı. Ve Sehun en çok bunu vermek istiyordu. Diğerlerinin ne düşündüğü önemli değildi artık. Jongin'e fikrini sormadı, Kyungsoo'ya hiçbir şey söylemedi. Rollo büyük bir heyecanla orduyu hazırlarken herkes suspus kesildi ve Sehun'un ne yapmaya çalıştığını çözmeye çalıştılar. Belki de anladılar ama kimse bunu yüksek sesle söyleyecek cesareti bulamadı. Jongin ile bir kez göz göze geldi ve o an esmer olan Sehun'un bakışlarında ne gördüyse tedirginlikle hemen kendini geri çekti. Bu o an yaptığı en akıllıca davranıştı.

Saatler önce bebeği gözlerini bu hayata gözlerini açmış ve saatler önce hayatının aşkı gözlerine bu hayata kapamıştı. Kimse Sehun'dan sağlıklı kararlar almasını bekleyemezdi.

Gecenin karanlığında ummadıkları bir saldırıya maruz kaldı karşı taraf. Daha önceki sahneler kendini tekrar ederken bu sefer deniz saldırısı yoktu, bu sefer tüm güç karaya verilmişti çünkü artık nazik oynamaya da gerek yoktu. Bu sefer kimseyi düşünmeyecekti, madem onları istilacı olarak görüyorlardı o zaman Sehun da aynen o şekilde davranacaktı. Artık o lanet taht bile umurunda değildi.

Sehun, Ato ile beraber tüm oklardan ve mızraklardan kolayca kaçarken daha önceki gibi sınırları aşmamaya çalışmadılar. Büyük bir ateş gösteri sergiledikleri gibi duvarların arkasında da kalmadılar. Şehrin içine girdiler ve büyük kapıya kadar her tarafı yakarak ön tarafa ilerlediler. Böyle bir şey beklemeyen düşman askerleri ne yapacaklarını şaşırırken, Ato giriş duvarını yıktı ve orada hazır bekleyen askerleri arkadan saldırarak yaktı. Hepsinin çığlıkları aynı anda yükselirken ön tarafta bekleyen kendi askerleri bununla birlikte şehrin içine girmeye başladı ve şehrin içini korumak için görevlendirmiş bir kısım askerle karşı karşıya gelene kadar ilerlediler. Bu sıra Sehun ve Ato tekrar yukarıya uçmuş ve sağlam kalmış duvarlardan birinin üstüne konarak yarattıkları kaosu tam anlamıyla bakabilmişlerdi. Gecenin karanlığıyla ateşle aydınlanırken, halk evlerini çoktan terk etmiş ve büyük kalenin etrafına doğru akın etmeye başlamıştı. Şehrin içindeki korucu askerlerin çok az kısmı korkudan pes etmiş ama bazıları hala ellerinde ki kılıcı sıkıca tutarak canları pahasına savunmak için hazır ol da bekliyordu. Biraz sonra etrafta yankılanan çan sesi beyaz bayrağı sergilerken Sehun son kez derin bir nefes aldı, bu sefer ki is kokusu ciğerlerini parçalamıyor, onu boğmaya çalışmıyordu.

Ato ile beraber tekrar havalanırken şehrin içine doğru uçmaya başladılar ve bu sırada Ato tamamen düzensiz bir şekilde her yeri yakmaya başladı. Hedeflerinin kim oldukları umurlarında değildi. Çığlıklar daha da yükseldi. Sanki bir melodi de olması gereken notalar gibiydi, her birinin ses tonu farklı ama aynı zamanda ve aynı sebepten bir arada çalıyordu. Bu şarkı hoşuna gitti, söylemeye devam etti.

Tıpkı daha önce gördüğü rüyalar gibiydi, yumurtalara ilk sahip olduğu zaman verilen kehanet. Tüm o kılıç sesleri, insan çığlıkları aynıydı. Bunu unutması imkansızdı. Aynı onun uyumasına izin vermeyen rüyalarında ki gibi uğultulu bir şekilde kulaklarında yankılanıyor, kanın kokusunu en derinden soluyordu. Ama bu sefer yüzünde bir tebessüm yoktu ve bundan zevk almıyordu.

Sehun sadece hissettiği acıyı herkesle paylaşıyordu.

Sehun sadece yas tutuyordu.

Nereden geldiğini bilmediği bir ok koluna saplanırken acıyla tısladı ve o an ki dengesini kaybederek bir evin çatısına düştü. Alttan uçtukları için ya da her tarafı yakmakla meşgul olduğu için Ato hemen fark edememişti Sehun'un düştüğünü. Sarışın olan ise evin çatısında, etrafında ki ateşlerin arasında gökyüzüne baktı. Bu sıra gözünün kenarından akan yaşlar ona eşlik ederken kulağında annesinin sesi çınlamaya başlamıştı. O küçükken söylediği ninninin sözleri yumuşak sesle birleşirken sanki bambaşka bir yerdeymiş gibi hissettirmişti kısacık bir an. Ama gözünün önüne Kai'nin yüzü geldiğinde tüm gerçeklik tekrar önünde birleşti ve aşağıdaki çatışma sesleri araya karışarak onu gerçek dünyaya döndürdü. Bel tarafında asılı duran Kai'nin hediye ettiği kılıca sıkıca tutarken, çatının ucuna doğru kaydı ve zeminle arasında çok fazla yüksek olmadığını fark ettiğinde hiç düşünmeden aşağıya atladı. Çatışmanın olduğu sokağa doğru yürürken bu sırada önüne çıkan askerleri de halletmesi zor olmamıştı. Üçlü ya da dörtlü gruplu askerler kolay bir şekilde yerle buluşurken bazıları onu gördüğünde sanki yaratık görmüş gibi diğer tarafa dönerek koşmaya başladı. Sehun donuk bir şekilde diğer sokağa girdiğinde ortalık beklediğinden daha kötüydü. Her iki tarafta ölümüne kılıçlarını sallıyorlar ve kesinlikle acıma duygusu barındırmıyordu.

Sehun bu karmaşığı garip bakışlarla bakarken son anda Jongin'i ve arkasından ona doğru yaklaşan elf askerini görebilmişti. Jongin önündekilerle ilgilenirken bir an için arkayı tamamen unutmuş gibi görünüyordu. Ona yaklaşmasına izin vermeden hızla onlara yaklaştı, bu asker diğerlerine daha güçlü ve kontrolüydü ve Sehun'un omzundaki yara biraz onu yavaşlatmıştı. Sehun dişlerini sıkarken bir an için geriye sendeledi, askerin kılıcıyla yüz yüze gelirken bir başka kılıç aralarına girdi ve askeri geriye iterek kılıcın soktu. Adrenalin dolu olan vücudunu Sehun'a çevirdiğinde, Jongin onu gördüğüne çok da mutlu olmamıştı. Kocaman açmış ve endişeyle kaplanmış gözleriyle onun kolunu tuttu ve daha fazla tehlike olmadığına emin olduktan sonra sanki Sehun kendi başının çaresini bakamazmış gibi onu korumaya çalışarak buradan uzaklaştırmaya başladı. Diğer tarafa doğru hızla yürümeye başladıklarında Sehun kolunu çekmeye çalışsa da kolundaki parmaklar bir demir gibi sımsıkı kenetlenmişti.

Yeterince uzaklaşıldığında, Jongin belki de ilk defa o zaman Sehun'un yüzüne dikkatlice bakmayı başardı. Göğsü hala hızlı bir şekilde inip kalkarken, "Buradan uzaklaşmalısın," dedi keskin bir şekilde ama yine de sesinin titremesine engel olamamış ve Sehun'un sert bakan bakışlarına karşı, "lütfen" diyerek tamamlamıştı cümlesini.

Sehun başını iki yanarak sallayarak yanından geçmeye kalkıştığında tekrar kolunu tuttu. Bu sefer yan bir şekilde birbirlerine bakarken, "Burayı biz hal ederiz, şu an senin güvende olman en önemli mesele," dedi yavaş bir şekilde. Sanki bu şekilde konuşursa Sehun'un anlayabileceğini umuyordu.

"Bana bir şey olmayacak."

"Bundan nasıl emin olabilirsin ki?"

Sehun tekrar kolunu çekti ve ona biraz yaklaştı. "Emin olmasam bunu söylemezdim."

Jongin kirpiklerinin altından ona bakarken yutkundu. "Bundan emin olamaz—" Gözleri Sehun'un kanlı omzuna odaklandığında gözbebekleri daha da irileşti. "Sehun sen yaralanmışsın!"

"Sana iyi olduğumu söyledim." Sehun'un normal sesinden daha kalın çıkan sesle Jongin bir kez daha yutkundu ve cevap vermedi. İkisi de aslında Sehun'un şu an nasıl göründüğünün farkındaydı ve bunu kelimelere dökmeye gerek duymadılar. Ato üstlerinde uçarak yanlarına geldiğinde, Sehun önce Ato'ya sonra Jongin'e baktı. Esmer olanı bir anda kollarının arasına alarak sıkıca sarıldığında, üstündeki tüm kan kokusuna rağmen kendi kokusunu bulması zor olmamıştı. Yüzünü boynuna gömdü ve kulağının hemen altına öpmeden önce, "Sakın sana bir şey olmasına izin verme," diye fısıldadı. Son kez derin bir nefes alarak kokusunu içine çekti ve ayrılmak için hareketlendiğinde ise Jongin gitmesine izin verdi. Bir an için ikisinin de gözleri birbirine sabitlediğinde, boynundan tutarak onu tekrar kendine yaklaştırdı ve hiç düşünmeden dudaklarının birleşmesini sağladı.

Masum ve kısaydı. Bir veda öpücüğüydü.

Birkaç saniye dudakları birbirine değerek sıcaklığı paylaştılar. Sehun şaşkınlığı üstünden atsa da geri çekilmedi, o an sadece Jongin'e izin vermişti. Buna karşılık Jongin de öpücüğü derinleştirmek için hiçbir şey yapmadı, Sehun'u zorlamadı. Aynı öpücüğün bıraktığı etki gibi hızla kendini geri çektiğinde, Sehun ile göz teması kurmadan arkasına döndü ve geldiği yönde ilerledi. Arkasında bıraktığı Sehun'a son kez bakmadı bile.

Sehun bir süre duraksamak zorunda kalmıştı. Ama hem beyninde ki hem de kalbinde ki duygu karmaşası bu öpücüğün üstünde çok durmadı. Hissiz bir şekilde Ato'ya tekrar tırmandı ve en başından beri kestirdiği kaleye doğru uçmaya başladılar. Bu sırada yüzüne düşen yağmur damlasıyla gökyüzüne baktığında, damlaların hızı da aynı şekilde artmaya başladı. Yağmur ne kadar yağarsa yağsın hiçbir şekilde bu alevleri durdurmaya yetmeyecekti. Artık doğanın kendisi bile onun önüne çıkamazdı. Tanrılar yağmurdan daha kuvvetli olan silahlarını kullanmak zorundalardı.

Kalenin etrafında Ato sayesinde alev çukurları oluşurken, binanın bazı yerleri dağılarak yere doğru çöktü. Sehun içeriye girerken fazla beklentisi yoktu. Belki çoktan kaçmayı başarmışlardı belki de burada mahsur kalmışlardı. Attığı her adımda altındaki fayanstan olan yer ona eşlik ediyorken nefes almakta zorluk çekiyordu. Kalbi göğüs kafesinin içinde deli gibi çarparken sonunda hem tahtı hem de onu görebildi. Yerde kanlar içinde yatan adamı fark etmesi biraz zaman almıştı çünkü küçüklüğünden beri ona bahsedilen o muhteşem tahtı ve hemen önünde duran, korkuyla yerdeki cesede bakarak titreyen kişiden gözlerini çekmesi zor olmuştu.

"Taht, Aegon Targaryen tarafından yaptırıldı. Kendisi bizzat tanıyamasam da hakkında çok şey biliyorum. Ona boşuna Fatih Aegon denilmiyordu. Düşmanlarından aldığı binlerce kılıcı Ejderhası Balerion'un nefesinde eriterek bu tahtı yaptırdı. Fazla etkileyici, değil mi?"

Genç adam duyduğu sesle korkarak onun tarafına döndüğünde, Sehun onun kim olduğunu bilmek için tahmin etmesine bile gerek yoktu. Yarım bir şekilde sırıtarak ona doğru yürümeye devam ederken, "Ama yine de hayal ettiğimden daha farklı çıktınız, ikiniz de," dedi beklenmedik bir şekilde yumuşak bir sesle. Kral Baekhyun sanki Sehun gelmeden önceki yaşadığı şoktan hala çıkamamış gibi görünüyordu. Sehun bu manzaraya gözlerini devirmek istese de yapmadı, onun yerine konuşmaya devam etti. Sesi büyük salonda ona geri dönüyor, garip hissettiriyordu. Uzun zaman sonra hayal ettiği yerdeydi ama hayal ettiği hiçbir şeyle aynı değildi. Koca bir hayatı yalanmış gibi geliyordu şu an.

"Taht beklediğimden daha küçük ve sen de beklediğimden..." Gözlerini baştan aşağıya üzerinde dolaştırmak için duraksamak zorunda kalmıştı. Baekhyun ondan çok daha kısa ve çelimsizdi. Yüzü uzun süre aç kalmış gibi çökmüş, süt kahvesi gözleri kızgınlıkla değil korkuyla parlıyordu. Eliyle kanlı bir hançer tutmasına ve büyük ihtimalle yerde ki yaşlı adamı o öldürmesine rağmen şu an odadaki en zararsız kişiymiş gibi görünüyordu. Bu garipti ve Sehun'un hiç hoşuna gitmedi.

Baekhyun yeni kendine geliyormuş gibi elindeki hançeri daha sıkı tutarken, "S-sen de kimsin?" diye sordu titrek bir sesle. "Yaklaşma, yaklaşma bana!"

Sehun adımlarını durdurdu ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Tüm bu kaosa sebep olan kişiyim. Şimdi sıra sende, öldürdüğün bu adam kim?" Karşısındaki adam küçük bir çocukmuş gibi titremeye devam ederken, bakışlarını Sehun'dan çekmeden, "Yüce Rahip," dedi. İsmini büyük bir tiksintiyle söylediğinde, Sehun bakışlarını bu sefer tam anlamıyla yerdeki adama çevirebilmişti. Bu yaşlı adam hakkında duydukları sınırlıydı ama halk üzerinde büyük bir etkisi olduğunu biliyordu ve Kral Baekhyun bu adamı mı öldürmüştü? Ne kadar şaşırmış olsa da yüzünde bunu belli edecek hiçbir duygu yoktu. O kadar yorgundu ki Kai'ye sığınmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Ama artık onu da yapamayacaktı ve bu bilgiyi hala tam olarak kabullenmiş değildi, hiçbir zaman da kabullenemeyecekti.

"Buraya işgal için geldiğimi biliyorsun."

"Siz Targaryen'lar, hepiniz aynısınız! Tek yaptığınız hak etmediğiniz şeyleri zorla almaya çalışmak ve herkese zulüm etmek!"

Baekhyun'un bağırışı büyük bir yankı yaparken, Sehun başını hafifçe yana doğru yatırarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Ben mi zulüm yapıyorum?" İnanamayarak parmağıyla kendini gösterirken şimdi yüzünde bir sırıtma vardı. "Durumu zorlaştıran sizsiniz. Eğer ilk geldiğimde pes etseydiniz bunların hiçbiri olmazdı."

Baekhyun yaşlı adamın yanından uzaklaşarak Sehun'a doğru bir adım attı. "Babam sizler için ne derdi biliyor musunuz? Deli! Tüm soyunuz delilerden oluşuyor. Buradaki hakimiyetinizi kaybedeli bir asır olsa da hala bizim diyebiliyorsunuz. Ne buradaki topraklar ne de insanlar sizin bıraktığınız gibi değil! Sizi sevmiyorlar, sizi istemiyorlar."

Sehun sırıtmaya devam ederken başını salladı.  
"Elbette bıraktığımız halk aynı değil çünkü insan değiller." Baekhyun derin bir nefes alıp konuşmaya çalıştığı zaman ona izin vermeden konuşmaya devam etti. "Elflerden ne bekliyordun ki? Seni koruyabileceğine gerçekten inandın mı? Ayrıca madem bizden bu kadar nefret ediyordunuz, neden tahtı değiştirmeye gerek duymadınız? Senin yerine ben cevaplıyayım, çünkü itiraf etmek istemeseniz de bir gün geleceğimizi ve hakkımız olan tahtı oturacağımızı biliyordunuz."

Baekhyun bir an için bu sözler karşısında hiçbir şey söyleyemese de bakışlarını salonun büyük camlarına çevirmiş ve kalenin etrafında dolaşan karartıyı, yaydığı ateşe anlamlı bir bakış fırlatmıştı. "Bu mu sizin alma şekliniz?" diye sorduğunda az öncekine göre sesi daha düşük tonda ve daha kızgın çıktı. "Halkım— artık senin olan halkın dışarıda can çekişiyor, onlara böyle mi sahip olmak istiyorsun? Korkuyla elde ettiğin saygı asla uzun sürmez. Ve sen de itiraf etmek istemesen de bunun farkındasın." Sehun'un yüzündeki sırıtış yavaşça kaybolurken, Baekhyun doğru yere ayak bastığını biliyordu. Sehun gerginlikle kurumuş olan alt dudağını diliyle ıslattı ve homurdanarak büyük camlara arkasını döndü. Dışarıdaki manzarayı biliyordu, o manzaranın yaratıcısı zaten kendisiydi ama görmek istemiyordu. Yarattığı eserden gurur duyan bir sanatçı değildi o. Ne kadar masumun kanı daha eline bulaşmıştı? Ne kadarının yuvasını parçalamıştı? Kaç kişi daha ondan nefret ediyor, adını bir küfürmüş gibi söylüyordu?

Aklından geçenleri sandığından daha çok yüzünde belli ediyor olsa gerek Baekhyun kendinden daha çok eminmiş gibi görünüyordu artık. "Bana ne yapacaksın?" diye sorduğunda, Sehun boş ve donuk bakışlarıyla ona bakmayı sürdürdü.

"Tamam... peki Chanyeol? O yaşıyor değil mi? Ona bir şey yapmadın?"

"Emrin altındaki bir komutan için fazla endişelenmiyor musun?"

"B-ben..." Duraksayarak ağzından daha fazla kelimenin çıkmasını engellediğinde, Sehun gözlerini devirdi. "Eğer bu durumda bile dürüst olamıyorsan başka ne zaman olacaksın ki?" Ses tonu istemeden de olsa daha yoğun çıktığında eli de karnının üzerinde durdu. Öyle bir doğumdan sonra hiçbir ağrısı kalmaması bazıları için garip gelebilirdi ama onun için gariplik kavramı artık önemini yitirmişti. Bebeğine bir kez olsun görmemiş, koklamamış, ona sarılmamıştı. Bu kendi kararıydı, onunla tanıştıktan sonra terk edememe ihtimalini göze alamazdı.

O sıra Baekhyun'un bakışları sorgular gibi Sehun'un üzerinde gezindiğinde, daha önce fark etmediği bir ayrıntıyı yeni yakalamış olmanın verdiği büyük şaşkınlığı açıkça yansıtmıştı. Kocaman açtığı gözleriyle, "S-sen... söylenenler doğru mu? H-hamile miydin?" diye sorduğunda ses tonu tiksintiyle çıkmamıştı. Aksine Sehun'un hiç beklemediği bir şekilde yumuşak çıkmıştı, hatta dürüst olmak gerekirse imrenme doluydu. Yutkundu, gözlerini Sehun'un karnından ayırmadı. "Senin hakkında o kadar çok şey söylüyorlardı ki bunun olacağına ihtimal bile vermemiştim."

"Ben de ihtimal vermemiştim. Varlığına yeni yeni alıştım bile diyebilirim." Sehun'un bu samimi itirafı Baekhyun'u tekrar duraksattı. Kısa bir an gözleri yerdeki adama kaydığında yüzünde ki çaresizlik ve hüzün artık daha çok kendini belli etmişti. Sanki yerdeki cesedin bir an da tekrar canlanacakmış gibi ondan hala korkuyor ama bunu belli etmemek için de elinden geleni yapıyordu her ne kadar bu konuda pek başarılı olamasa da.

"Ben hep... ben hep aslında sizin bu rahatlığınıza özendim biliyor musun?" Büyük bir sırrı paylaşıyormuş gibiydi, hafifçe gülümseyerek "Tabii aile içi evlilik kısmı değil," diye ekledi.

"Sadece... sizin için sınırlar yok, duvarlar yok. Kendimi bildim bileli hep erkeklerden hoşlandım ama bu çok büyük günahtı. Bunu anneme itiraf ettiğimde bana unutamayacağım bir ders verdi. Eğer tek bir kişiye bile ilgimin farklı yönde olduğunu belli etseydim hiç düşünmeden beni asarlardı. Bu çok korkutucuydu... Kendimi hep sorunlu, yanlış hissettim. Kral olmayı ben istemedim, Sehun. Eminim benim hakkında söylenenleri duymuşsundur, herkes nasıl da bir Kral da olması gereken hiçbir şeyin bende olmadığından bahsedip duruyor!" Bu sefer hiç de keyifli olmayan bir gülüş dudaklarından fırladığında, Sehun onun nasıl hissettiğini anlayabiliyordu ve buraya gelirken bunun olacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Aklında hep Kral'ı görür görmez kalbini göğsünden koparmak fikri vardı, onunla derin muhabbetlere dalmak değil.

"Ama biliyor musun... Chanyeol benim hayatımı değiştirdi, o bana yanlış olmadığımı kanıtladı. O yüzden lütfen bana dürüst ol... Chanyeol yaşıyor mu?"

Umutla parlayan gözlerini amberleriyle birleştiğinde, Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve yavaşça başını evet anlamında salladı. Çünkü Taeyong ölmeden önce onun kaçmasını da sağlamıştı. "Yaşıyor, elimizden kaçtı." Kısa boylu çocuğun yüzünde yayılan içten gülümseme boğazında yumruğun oluşmasına sebep olurken, "Yine de seni öldürmek zorundayım," dedi. Kelimeler kalbindeki acıyı taşırcasına dudaklarını yakıyordu adeta. "Siz benden hayatımın aşkını aldınız. Bunun bedelini herkes ödeyecek."

"Bu savaş benim eserim değil, bu senin ve şu an yerdeki adamın eseri."

"Ve Chanyeol'un," dedi Sehun bunu özellikle belirterek.

Baekhyun tekrar yerdeki ölü adama bakıp Sehun'a döndüğünde suratında ki gülümseme hiç silinmemişti, "Tamam. Chanyeol yaşıyor benim için bu yeterli," dediğinde sorgusuzca kaderini kabullendi. Sehun'a karşı savaşamayacağını biliyordu, onu yenemeyeceğinin farkındaydı ve en çok duymak istediği şeyi duyduktan sonra tamamen rahatlamış bir şekilde kendini ölüme hazırlamıştı.

Savaş böyle bir şeydi, kazanmak için diğerinin kaybetmesi gerekiyordu. Başka zaman olsa nasıl davranırdı tahmin etmek zor ama şu an ki Sehun acı içindeydi ve bu acıyı anca böyle hafifletebileceğini zannediyordu. Valyrian çeliğinden yapılmış ve üzerinde birçok kişinin kanını taşıyan kılıcını çıkardığında, Baekhyun'un titrek bir nefes aldığını duysa da tereddüt etmeden ona doğru yürüdü. Biraz sonra kılıç onun kanıyla da buluşacakken arkadan gelen sesler bu anın gerçekleşmesini engelleyerek Sehun'u durdurdu. Sarışın olan kaşlarını çatarak her iki tarafı da görebilecek şekilde geriye çekildiğinde adım seslerinin sahipleri hızlı bir şekilde siluete bürünmüştü.

Baekhyun büyük bir heyecanla, "Chanyeol!" diyerek bağırdığında, Chanyeol ve arkasındaki adamlar hızlıca içeriye girdi. On kişilerdi ve Chanyeol, Baekhyun'a doğru ilerlediğinde diğer dokuzu sadece Sehun'a odaklanmıştı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun'a sıkıca sarılarak kendine doğru çektiğinde; Chanyeol'un koca cüssesinde adeta kaybolmuş ve kendini tamamen korunmaya almıştı. Kısık sesle konuşmalarını duyamıyordu ya da tam olarak oraya dikkatini verememişti Sehun. Chanyeol buz mavisi olan gözlerini tedbirli bir şekilde onun üstünde tutarken kendini ve Baekhyun'u geriye doğru ilerletiyordu. Bu sırada dışarıdan Ato'nun her yeri yıkmaya başlaması sonucunda duvarlardan çatırtılar meydana gelse de o an kimsenin dikkatini çekmemişti.

Sehun ikiliğe dönerek, "Buradan sağ çıkamayacaksınız," dedi. Kaçma çabalarına karşı kızgınlık ya da her hangi bir duygu hissetmiyordu sadece olan gerçeği onlarla paylaşıyordu. Aynı şekilde buradan kendisinin de sağ çıkamayacağının farkındaydı ve bunu umursamıyordu. Buraya gelirken sonrasını düşünmemişti.

"Senin yerinde olsam bu kadar emin olmazdım," dedi Chanyeol da ve Baekhyun ile birlikte arkaya doğru koşarak ilerleme başladı ve gözden kayboldular. Sehun elindeki kılıca daha sıkı bir şekilde sarıldı. Üstüne doğru gelen adamlarını belli bir kısmını halledebilirdi ama hepsiyle birden dövüşmesi imkansızdı. Ya da o an o öyle zannetmişti. Bina daha çok sallanmaya başlandığında tepelerine düşen betonların altında kalırken, Sehun'a hiç bir şey olmamıştı. Sırtındaki kemikler acı verici bir şekilde hareket etmiş ve görünmeyen kanatları çıkartarak Sehun'u beton taşlardan korumuştu.

Sehun, yıkılmaya başlayan duvarlar eşliğinde adımlarını tahta doğru çevirdi. Onu koruyan görünmez kanatların kaybolduğunu hissederken tahta oturdu ve her şeyin paramparça oluşunu seyretmeye başladı. Gözlerini yumdu ve kendi sonunu bekledi. Tüm koruma kalkanlarının bir daha çıkmamasına umarken o an nasıl da bencilce davrandığının farkında değildi. Kolunda ok yarasının sızısını artık daha iyi hissetmeye başlarken, içinde ki ölümden korkan tarafı ile ölümü kabullenen tarafı arasında yaşanan çekişmeye sessiz kaldı.

"Sehun."

Tanıdık ses tüm bu yıkımın arasında duyduğu en güzel şeydi.

"Sehun, bebeğim gözlerini aç."

Gülümseyerek gözlerini açtığında Kai önünde, dizlerinin üstündeydi. Ellerini tutuyor ve etrafında cehenneme rağmen parlıyordu.

"K-Kai." Bir hıçkırık boğazından koptuğunda ileriye doğru atıldı ve sımsıkı ona sarıldı. Hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladığında Kai kollarını onun etrafını sarmış ve başını göğsüne yaslanmasını sağlayarak onu tüm bu enkazın arasından korumuştu.

"Shhh, ağlama, lütfen Sehun, bana bak güzelim" Parmakları usulca soğuk beyaz yanağın üstünde gezdirirken diğerinin yüzünü kaldırdı. Esmer olan kısık ve yorgun sesiyle kulağına bir şeyler söylüyor olmasına rağmen o an hiçbir şey duyamıyor, sadece anı yaşıyordu. Kokusunu derince içine çekti, yüzünü boynundan kaldırarak ona baktığında Kai yarı açık gözleriyle beraber ona gülümsüyordu. Büyük ve uzun parmaklar yanağını kavradığında, "Buradayım," diye fısıldadı.

Sehun hala ağlamaya devam ederken başını yanağındaki avuca daha çok yasladı ve onu tekrar etti. "Buradasın."

Birbirlerinden başka kimse yokmuş gibi gözleri tek bir an olsun ayrılmazken, ikisinin de nefesleri o bakışlarda saklıydı.

Ama Sehun bunun gerçek olmadığını biliyordu ve bunu bilmesine rağmen umursamıyordu. Ölmek için en güzel yol bulmuştu ve buna sımsıkı tutunuyordu.

"Sehun... pes edemezsin."

Küçük bir çocuk gibi dudaklarını büzdü, "Ama sen ettin," dedi hıçkırıklarını tutmaya çalışırken. "S-sen pes ettin ve şimdi sıra bende."

"Kızımızı yalnız mı bırakacaksın?"

"Kai—"

"Onun sana ihtiyacı var, bebeğim. Herkesin sana ihtiyacı var."

Sehun burnunu çekerken, "Ama benim de sana ihtiyacım var," dedi çok küçük bir sesle. Bunu anlamak neden bu kadar zordu ki?

Kai alnını onunkine dayadığında hissettiği sıcaklık saatler önceki buz gibi olan, soluk teninin görüntüsünü tamamen silmişti. "Tekrar beraber olacağız, bunun için sana söz veriyorum."

"Artık sözlerine inanmıyorum."

Kai bir anda ondan uzaklaştı ve en ciddi, kararlı bakışlarıyla ona baktı. "Bu sözümü tutacağımdan emin olabilirsin," dedi sanki aksi asla mümkün olamazmış gibi bir tonda. Sehun ona inanmak istedi, cidden inanmak istedi ama güveni tamamen kırılmış gibi hissediyordu. Kai'nin kaybolmaya başlamış olan görüntüyle telaşla ona tutunmaya çalıştı ama bir kül gibi elinden parçalanıp yok oluyordu.

"Tekrar buluştuğumuzda tüm bu acıları unutacağız ve bir daha da hatırlamayacağız. Bu yüzden bana söz ver, ne olursun yaşamaya devam edeceksin."

Beklentiyle bakan bu siyah gözlere ne zaman hayır diyebilmişti ki? Kendi bile farkında olmadan başını salladı. Kai en ışıltılı gülümsemesiyle ona bakıyordu şimdi. Yanağında ki gamzeler bile ortaya çıkmıştı. Tamam kaybolmadan önce öne doğru eğildi ve alnına bıraktığı dudakların baskısı hissettiği son şey oldu. Yıkılan duvarlar Kai'nin bıraktığı boşluğu doldururken ne yapacağını bilemeden bir süre öylece durdu, durdu ve durmaya devam etti. Tüm o toz bulutların arasında Yifan çıkana kadar da yerinden kıpırdamaya hiç niyeti yoktu her ne kadar Kai'ye söz vermiş olsa da.

Yifan onu kendine çekmiş ve tahtan kalkmasına sebep olmuştu. Onlar uzaklaşır uzaklaşmaz taht betonların altında kalırken hiçbir şey söylemeden ayrıldılar. Yifan soru sormadı, konuşmadı. Ona tek bir an bile 'Sehun sen az önce intihar mı etmeye çalıştın?' anlamına gelecek bakışla bakmadı.

Binanın yarısı yok olmuşken Sehun bu sefer dışarıyı çok daha net bakabildi. Artık ortalık bir tek Ato'nun yaydığı ateşlerle patlamıyordu, belli kesimlerde havaya doğru yükselen yeşil renkte ki ateşler vardı. Sırasıyla patlarken Sehun nefesini tuttu. Son patlamada daha önce Jongin'in ve diğer askerlerinin bulunduğu yer olduğunda artık hissettiği ikinci bir acı, tuttuğu üçüncü bir yas vardı.

Sehun o gece yalnızca ölen sevgilisinin intikamını almamıştı, kampa geri döndüğünde Jongin'i de kaybettiği gerçeğini duymak zorunda kaldığında son kalan tutunması da onunla beraber gitmişti. Ve Sehun o andan itibaren hayatının büyük iki yasını tutmaya başladı. Her gün kendini suçlamaktan, o enkazın arasında kalmayı dilemekten asla vazgeçmedi. Kızıyla sonunda tanıştığında, sonunda kollarını onu aldığında, yanında görmeyi en çok istediği iki kişinin boşluğu daha da canı yaktı. Ve hiçbir zaman o açılan yara kapanmadı. İsmini Kai'nin de istediği gibi Mai koyduğunda, tek dileği bu mükemmel bebeğini ikisinin de bir yerlerde izleyebilmesi olmuştu. Zaman ilerledi ama o ilk gün ki acı tek bir saniye bile olsun hafiflemedi, azalmadı.

Kyungsoo'ya, Kai ve Jongin'i geri getirmesini için her gün yalvardı ama kimsenin elinden bir şey gelmedi. Mai'ya her gece onları anlatarak büyütürken asla unutulmalarına izin vermedi. Mai'nın büyüdükçe esmer teniyle, kalın dudakları ve köşeli çenesiyle daha da benzerlik taşıması; bazı günler gözlerini ona dikip saatlerce izlemesine bazı günler de bir dakika bile olsun ona bakmayı zorlaştırıyordu. Böyle anlarda Sehun'un en büyük yardımcısı Yifan olmuştu, onu asla yalnız bırakmadı ve en büyük desteği verdi.

Sehun kafasını her yastığa koyduğunda, yıldızlara bakarak ölümünün ne zaman geleceğini merak etti. Belki kendini asması ya da bileklerini kesmesi bu süreci hızlandırabilirdi ama hem Kai'ye verdiği söz hem de Mai'ya bunu yaşatmak istememesi onu engelleyen tek şeydi, tüm bencilliklerinin ve hatalarının üstüne bir de bunu ekleyemezdi. O yüzden Kai ve Jongin için Mai'yı en iyi şekilde yetiştirdi, yanında oldu ve ona tüm sevgisini verdi. Mai hem Kai hem de Jongin gibiydi, ikisinin de tüm iyi yönleri almıştı. Sehun kendinden bir şey görmediğine sevindi, böylesi en iyisiydi.

Bütün şehrin yok olmasını sağladığı için Sehun bundan sonra aynı büyük dedesi gibi 'Deli Kral' olarak anılmaya başlandı. Şehir tekrar yapıldı ama yeni yapılan tahta Sehun asla oturmadı. Ve tüm yaptıklarına rağmen hala güç için yanına yaklaşan, onunla evlenmek isteyen kimseyi kabul etmedi. Sehun bir daha kimseyi hayatına almadı. Kalbi bir daha bir başkası için hiç atmadı. Mai, on yedi yaşına bastığında kendi isteğiyle kuzeni Suho ile evlenmek istediğinde, Sehun bunu kabul etti. Çünkü kızına karşı asla itiraf etmeyecek olsa da kalbinin bir yerlerinde bir rahatlama yaşamıştı. Sehun bir gün gittiğinde, biricik kızının yalnız olmayacağına artık emindi. Wendy ve Chen sürekli Mai'ya göz kulak olsa da, Ato'nun ejderha bebekleri Mai'yı korusa da, sevdiği birisinin yanında olması tüm gizli endişelerinin yavaşça kaybolmasına sebep olmuştu. Suho çok iyi yetişmişti, babası gibi değildi ve Sehun'a tüm sadakatıyla da bağlıydı. Onu yanına aldığı için bir gün bile pişman olmadı Sehun.

El Dorado da, bir daha ayak basmadığı için Lexa tekrar Krallığın başını geçti. Orada neler döndüğü hakkında başka hiçbir şey duymadı, oradan kimse ayrılıp da insanların arasına karışmadı. Sehun, Kyungsoo'nun yardımıyla büyüyü tekrar canlandırdı ve oradaki ejderhaların çıkmasını engelledi.

Sehun, kırk yedi yaşına bastığında, tüm verdiği hasarın düzeldiğini emin olduktan sonra Ato ve Felix ile birlikte Krallığı terk etti. Tüm dünyayı dolaşırken Yifan da bir süre onlara eşlik etmiş olsa da daha sonra Zitao'nun Krallık da kurduğu birliğine geri dönmüştü. Her ne kadar Sehun'a bir şey söylememiş olsa da Sehun, Yifan ve Zitao arasında bir şeyler döndüğünü anlamıştı. Onlar adına mutluydu, Yifan mutlu olmayı hak ediyordu.

Sehun son anına kadar tek bir yerde uzun süre duramadı ama gittiği her yerden Mai ve Suho'ya mektup yazmaya devam etti. Mektupları, bulunduğu yerler ve güzellikleriyle başlar ama sonu hep Kai ve Jongin'den bahsederek bitirmeye devam ederdi.

İnsanlar arasında dolaşan tarih kitapları Sehun'un hayatını hiçbir zaman doğru bir şekilde yansıtamadı. Onun için sadece ejderhalara sahip olan ve hiçbir duyguya sahip olmayan bir deli kral olarak anılmaya devam etti. Diğer ırkların kitaplarında çok daha fazlası olmasına rağmen bunlar da sır olarak kaldı.

11.yüzyılın sonu bir bahar ayında Sehun krallığa geri döndüğünde son anları yaşıyordu; kızına, Ato ile Felix'e ve diğer herkese veda ederken endişelenmemeleri söyledi. Sonunda onlara kavuşacakken onun için üzülmek yerine mutlu olmalıydılar. Bu yüzden gözlerini bir daha bu dünyada açmamak için kapatırken, Sehun uzun sürenin ardından ilk defa gerçekten mutlu olduğunu hissetti. Kai için sözünü tutmuştu, artık ödülünü alabilirdi.

_Simurg kuşu yuvasını ateşe verdi ve kül oldu. Ve üçüncü kez, yeniden yaşamak küllerinden yeni bir Simurg doğdu._

_Yüzyıllar sonunda, Sehun yeni dünyaya tekrar gözlerini açtı. Bu sayede yaydığı enerji ile birlikte yarı ölüler dünyasın da sıkıp kalmış olan Kai ve Jongin'in de uyanmasını sağladı._

_Ne olursa olsun tekrar buluşacaklardı, bu kaderlerinde yazılıydı. Ve bu sefer etrafları kan ve ateş ile çevrilmeyecekti._


	53. -epilogue

**Jongin**

  
  


Karanlıklarda gezdim, ışığımı kaybetmiş bir şekilde etrafta dolandım. Hiç bitmeyecekmiş gibi gelen bir döngünün bir parçası oldum ama ne olursa olsun isyan etmedim. Çünkü biliyordum ki, iyiler her zaman kazanırdı. Eğer bir şeyi çok istiyorsan ne olursa olsun onu elde ederdin. Bir zamanlar Sehun bana bunun sadece masallarda olduğunu söylemişti. Sadece masallarda kötüler kaybeder, iyiler kazanırdı. Ama Sehun çok uzun zaman önce masallara inanmayı bırakmış ve tüm ışıklarını söndürmüştü. Ne zaman olduğu hakkında hiç fikrim olmasa da öyle bir gün gelmişti ki, artık ikimiz de farklı yollardaydık ve hayata farklı pencerelerden bakıyorduk. Bunu kabullenmem zor olmuştu, o kadar zor olmuştu ki her yeri ateşe vermek istemiştim. Yanımda olmasına rağmen aslında yanımda olmaması çok canımı yakmıştı ama belki de doğrusu buydu. O Sehun benim ruh eşim, parçam değildi ve eğer bana karşı keskin duvarlar koymasa hiçbir zaman vazgeçmeyebilirdim ondan.

Ama şimdi soruyordum kendine tekrar, şu an olanlardan daha kötü olabilir miydi her şey? Her ne kadar tersini dilesem de biz olabilecek en kötü senaryonun kurbanı olmuştuk.

Kai öldü, Sehun öldü, Kai çocuğuyla hiç tanışamadı ve Ato bizsiz bir hayat yaşamak zorunda kaldı.

Ben ise... sonsuza kadar karanlığa saplandığımı düşündüm. Ölüm benim için çok daha farklıydı. Belki de korkaklıktı benim ki, Kai'nin ölümünden sonra gösterdiğin zayıflık sonucu hak ettiğim cezayı almıştım.

Ama Tanrılar bizim gibi düşünmüyordu. Şu an buradaysam yaptığım her şey kötü olamaz. Eğer bir şans daha elde ettiysem, ettiysek, bunun bir nedeni olmalıydı. Sehun yanılmış, ben haklı çıkmıştım. Eninde sonunda hala masallar gerçekti ve bize umut ışığını vermişti.

O umut ışığı parmaklarımızın ucunda bizi beklerken yine de tam olarak mutlu değildik. Hiçbir zaman da olamayacaktık. Arkada bıraktığımız geçmiş büyük yaralarlar hem kalbimizde hem de zihnimizde sonsuza kadar kazınmıştı ve sonsuzluk ciddi bir zamandı.

Kai benim kadar sakin değildi, Kyungsoo'nun söylediklerini sinir krizini geçirmeden dinliyordu. Onun durumu benden daha kötüydü, benden daha şanssızdı. Bunun farkında olarak fazla tepki veremiyordum ona, gözümü camdan ayırmıyor ve içerideki kimisi ağlayan kimisi de uyuyan bebekler arasındaki ilk bakışta daha gözüme çarpan bebeğe bakıyordum. Gözleri kapalı, huzurla uyuyordu. Küçük ağzı hafif aralıklıydı, tek tük saçı vardı kafasında. Burada ki teni en beyaz bebekti. O kadar beyazdı ki üstlerine örtülen beyaz örtüyle yarışır dereceydi.

Kyungsoo onun kim olduğunu söylemişti bana, hastaneye gelirken ikimizi de uyarmıştı ve ben direkt onu bulduğumda gülümseyerek bakmıştı. O gülümseme çok şey anlatıyordu aslında, geçmişte konuştuğumuz her şeyin bir izini taşıyordu. Benim için mutluydu bunu hissedebiliyordum. Ben tam olarak mutlu olamasam da benim için bu kadar sevinen birisi olması iyi hissettiriyordu, özellikle Kai'nin bakışlarından sonra.

Uyuyan bebek hafifçe kıpırdandı ve o koca kahve gözlerini sergiledi. Farkında olmadan nefesimi tutmuş bir şekilde onu izlerken bakışları direkt beni buldu. Yeni doğan bebeklerinin hemen göremediklerini biliyordum ama o an benim olduğum yere bakması içimde ki bazı şeyleri harekete geçirmişti. Ve o an Kyungsoo'nun arkamdan sesini duydum. Artık erkek görünüşünde olmayan Kyungsoo'nun ince sesine hala alışamamış olsam da beni rahatlatmayı başarıyordu. "Bağ," dedi ve bir adımla yanımda durdu. Benimle beraber bebeği seyretmeye başladı, Kai hala arkamızda duruyor ve bakmayı reddediyordu.

"Seni şu an göremiyor olabilir ama seni hissediyor Jongin. Ruhlarınız birbirini tanıyor."

"Adı ne?" diye sordum heyecanımı saklayamayarak. Kai boğazında garip bir ses çıkardı.

Kyungsoo, yeni ismiyle Kyungie, ikimize birden baktı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Yüzünün aldığı şekilden söyleyeceğini ismi çoktan tahmin etmiştim ve o da beni yanıltmayarak, "Sehun," dedi. "İsmi Sehun."

Kader hala bizle oynamaya devam ediyordu, ondan kaçışımız olmayacaktı.

Yavaşça başımı Kai'ye çevirdiğimde onu duvara yaslanmış bir halde buldum. Dağılmış bir haldeydi. Siyah gözleri irice açılmış, korkuyla Kyungsoo'ya bakıyordu. Bir şeyler söylemek istiyordu ama kelimeler boğazına dizilmiş gibiydi. Uyandığımızda bize her şeyi yavaşça anlayabileceğimiz şekilde anlatmış olsa da, hala inanmayan bir yanımız vardı. Şüpheyle yaklaşıyorduk ve tam olarak ne yapacağımızı bilmiyorduk. Yavaşça duvardan ayrılarak çekingen adımlarla bize yaklaşmaya başladı. Şu an olduğundan çok daha yaşlı görünüyordu, Kai'yi ilk defa böyle görüyordum. Aslında benim için aynaya bakmak gibiydi. Tam olarak ne halde olduğuma dair bana bir ipucu veriyordu.

"O şey..." dedi parmağıyla camı işaret ederek. Elinin titrediğini fark edince hızlıca aşağıya indirdi ve birkaç kez yutkundu. Saçlarını deli gibi karıştırarak kendini toparladığında, ya da bize öyle görünmeye çalıştığında tekrar konuştu. "O şey Sehun olamaz, değil mi?"

"Kai ona şey deme," dedim kaşlarımı çatarak. Onu anlıyordum, onu çok iyi anlıyordum hem de ama on hakaret edemezdi. Buna asla izin vermezdim.

Kyungsoo benim gibi buna takılmamıştı. Aksine gülümsemeye devam ederek, "Kai... o Sehun," dedi usulca ve Kai'nin kızarmış gözlerinden birkaç gözyaşının düşmesine sebep oldu.

"Size söyledim. Simurg bir kez daha kanatlarını açtı ve küllerinden yeniden doğdu, son kez. Onun sayesinde buradasınız, ölüler dünyasında daha fazla takılı kalmanıza engel oldu."

"Ama... olamaz. Aynı Sehun olamaz."

Bu konuda bende çekiniyordum. Aynı Sehun olamazdı, değil mi? Daha önceki, Sehun'dan önce var olan Simurg da aynı Sehun değildi. Kyungsoo, Kai'ye yaklaşmaya çalıştığında Kai hemen geri adım atarak bizden tekrar uzaklaştı. Yüzü tekrar öfkeyle kasılırken bir cevap bekliyordu. Kyungsoo, "Daha önceki Simurg ruh eşi olan Ato ile bağ kuramamıştı," diyerek başladı cümlesine. "Çünkü onu bulamadı. Ama bizim Simurg, bizim Sehun, seni buldu Kai. Sen onun ruh eşiydin ve o seninle bağ kurdu. Bu yüzden kendini yenilemek zorunda kalmadı, tekrar yeni bir enerji arayışına girmedi."

Kai hızla başını iki yana salladı. Perçemleri önüne düşerek gözlerini kapattığında oradaki kızlığın yanındaki hüznü bir şekilde kapatmayı başarabilmişti. Kardeşim, ikna olmak istemiyordu ama olmak zorundaydı. "Benim Sehun'um öldü," derken sesindeki duyguları açık bir şekilde ortaya sermişti. "Benim Sehun'um... değil bu."

Kalbim göğüs kafesimin içinde çırpınırcasına atarken ona bakmamaya çalıştım. Sözleri açık ve netti. Perçemlerinin arasında gözleri üstüme kilitlendiğinde, "O senin Sehun'un," dedi fısıltıyla. "Benim ki burada değil Jongin, benim burada olmamam lazım."

Camın arkasından bir ağlama sesi yükseldi ve aynı anda hepimizin odak noktası diğer tarafa kaydı. Sehun... Benim Sehun'um ağlamaya başlamıştı. Yanına yaklaşmak ve bir daha ağlamamasını sağlamak istiyordum ama Kyungsoo kolumdan tutarak beni engelledi. Daha fazla burada durmamız gerektiğini, hemşirelerin geleceğinden bahsederek hastaneden çıkmamızı sağlarken Kai ve ben kendimizde değildik. Düşüncelerimiz bir sarmaşık gibi beynimizi sararken, kafayı yiyecek hale gelmiştik. Eski hayatımızı özlüyorduk, sevdiklerimize kavuşmak istiyorduk ama bu imkânsızdı. Geçmişe dönemiyorduk ama burada da yaşayamıyorduk. Nefes almak bile zordu. Her şey fazlasıyla yabancı ve birbirimizden başka kimsemiz yoktu. Ejderha formuna dönüşemiyorduk, kendi benliğimiz bile bizi terk etmeye başlamıştı.

Eğer hala delirmeden buradaysam bunun tek sebebi tutunacak bir dal bulduğum içindi. Sehun'un büyüyüşünü uzaktan izlerken, kendimi bu hayata onun için adapte etmeye çalışıyordum. En kötü gecelerimde, ağlayarak isyan ettiğimde bile Sehun'u görmek bana yetiyordu. Ama yalnız kalmaktan da korkuyordum. Kai'nin beni bırakacak ihtimali, bir gün evde çıktığında bir daha geri gelmeyecek olması beni korkutmaya devam ediyordu. Bir gün daha fazla dayanamayacak ve kendini yok edecekti. Şimdi olmasa bile bir gün bu olacaktı ve ben işte o zaman ne yapacağımı hiç bilmiyordum. Hayatım boyunca Kai'nin gölgesinde yaşamıştım, onun gölgesi en sıcak aylarda bile serinlememi ve her şeyden korunmamı sağlamıştı. O benim ikizimdi ama hep bir şekilde bana abilik yapmıştı. Beni ve Ato'yu kendince korumaya çalışmıştı hep. Şimdi ise onu ben korumak istiyordum. Bir kere de onun benim gölgemde serinlemesini istiyordum.

Bir akşamüstü her zaman ki saatimin önce Sehun'u görmeye gitmiştim. Sehun artık sekiz yaşındaydı ve fazlasıyla hareketli bir çocuktu. Yaz aylarında oldukları için bu saatlerde oyun parkında olur ve her oyuncakta deli gibi eğlenirdi. Onu arkadaşıyla oyun oynarken izlemek kendimi sıfırlamama yardımcı oluyordu. Sanki o an tüm dertlerim ve yaşadıklarım kâğıt üstünde bir hikâye olarak kalıyordu sadece geriye. Benim Sehun'um beyaz saçlı değildi, yumuşak kahverengi saçları uçuşuyordu rüzgârla. Gözleri de eskisiyle yakından alakası yoktu. Saçları gibi gözleri koyu ve kahveydi. Rengi farklıydı ama bakışları bizim Sehun gibiydi. Daha çocuk olmasına rağmen onun gibi bakıyordu. Yüz hatları onun gibiydi sivri ve kemikliydi. Sehun sanki hem kendi gibiydi hem de iki farklı insanın birleşimi gibi. Büyüdükçe tanıdıkları Sehun'a benzemeye ve farklılaşmaya devam ediyordu. Ona bakarken bizim Sehun'u görmek mutlu ettiği gibi yeni bir Sehun'u tanıma heyecanı da veriyordu. Çok tuhaf bir duyguydu.

Oyun parkından içeriye girdiğimde hızlıca çocukların arasından Sehun'u bulmak için gözlerimi gezdirdim ama diğer günlerin aksine bu sefer onu hemen bulamamıştım. Gerilmiş bir vaziyette tüm parkı gezdim bir süre. Her gün Sehun'u görmeye o kadar alışmıştım ki, bugün onu görmeme fikri beni huzursuz etmişti. Onu görmezsem her an kopup gidecekmiş gibi hissediyordum tekrar. Birileri tekrar onu benden uzaklaştıracaktı ve bir daha şansım olmayacaktı. Nefes nefese kaldığımda sonunda tanıdık, küçük figür görüş açıma girdi ama yalnız değildi. Parkın köşesinde duruyorlardı; Sehun elindeki küçük çiçekle kıkırdarken, onun karşısında tek dizinin üstüne çökmüş olan Kai de ifadesiz bir şekilde onu izliyordu. Sehun küçük elini ona doğru uzattığında, Kai sanki tehlikeli bir şey ona yaklaşmış gibi geri çekilmişti ama yerinden kalkmadı. Nefesimi kontrol altına alırken onları uzaktan, sessiz bir şekilde izledim. Kai benim varlığımı fark etmişti, gözlerini direkt bana çevirdiğinde yakalanmış olmanın verdiği bir utanç yüzüne yansırken ayağa kalkmıştı. Sehun çiçeğiyle beraber arkadaşlarına katılmak için oyun parkına doğru koşturdu, Kai ise bana son kez baktıktan sonra arkasına dönerek uzaklaştı.

Bu Kai ve Sehun'u yan yana gördüğüm ilk andı ama son değildi. Kai kendini durdurmaya çalışsa da o da en az benim kadar merak ediyordu. Aralarındaki benzerlikleri ve farklılıkları çözmek istiyordu. Belki de benim gibi o da umut ışığı bulmaya çalışıyordu yoksa yine karanlığa saplanacağını biliyordu.

Sehun ile ruh eşi olduğumu ilk kez, onun on sekiz yaşına bastığı zaman hissetmiştim. Arkadaşlarıyla beraber bir bara gitmişti doğum gününü kutlamak için, ilk kez içki içmişti ve oldukça sarhoş olmuştu. Beni görse bile hatırlamayacağını düşünerek yanına gitme cesareti bulmuştum. Aramızda sadece bir sandalye mesafesi vardı ve onu rahatlıkla görebiliyordum. Selam vermek istesem de bir türlü cesaretimi toplayamamıştım. Bu konularda her zaman gibi bir tutukluk yaşıyordum. Ama Sehun beni fark etmişti, başını çevirdiğinde beni görmüş ve bir daha da gözlerini çekmemişti. O an yaşadığım heyecan çok başkaydı. Sehun, bizim Sehun gibiyken ona bakmak bazen acı veriyordu ama o an başka şeyler hissetmiştim. Kelimelerle ifade edemeyeceğim bir duyguydu ve eskiden Kyungsoo'nun bana söylediklerini tekrar hatırladım. Sehun ve Kai'nin arasına girmeme söylemişti hep, benim zaten bir ruh eşimin olduğunu anlatmış ve yaptığı büyüyle de göstermişti. Şu an bunların gerçekleşmiş olması biraz da komik geliyordu çünkü ölmeden önce buluşma ihtimalimizin tamamen yok olduğuna inanmıştım. Sehun'a olan aşkımı bir veda öpücüğüyle sonlandırırken, ölüm girmişti bu sefer de aramıza. Ama buradaydım işte, onun tam karşısında.

Tanışmamızın kusursuz olmasını istemiştim hep. Bu yüzden çok fazla romantik film izlemiş ve kitap okumuştum. Onu etkilemek için birçok flört yöntemi bile öğrenmiştim. Ve asla gurur duymayacağım bir şekilde onun için başkalarıyla tecrübe kazanmaya bile çalışmıştım. Benden ilk görüşte hoşlanmasını istedim, benden o kadar çok etkilenmeliydi ki âşık olması hiç zor olmamalıydı. Kyungsoo tüm bu endişelerimi saçma bulurdu, Kai ise fazla yorum yapsa da genelde dalga geçerdi. Haklılardı ama beni tam olarak anladıklarını düşünmüyordum. Hiçbir zaman benim yerimde olmamıştılar. Hiçbir zaman âşık olduğu insanın bir başkasına âşık oluşunu izlememiştiler, kalpleri bu yüzden kırılmamıştı. Korkularım vardı ve bu korkularımı sadece Sehun yok edebilirdi.

Ama tanışmamız elbette kusursuz olmadı. Sehun içtiği fazla içkiden dolayı ayağa kalkarken hafif yalpaladı ve ben de onu tutmak için koluna uzandım. O sıra da Sehun üstüme kustu. Başkaları tarafından oldukça rezil bir an olabilirdi fakat Sehun karşımda o kadar mahcup olmuş ve korkudan titremişti ki, bunların hiçbir önemi kalmamıştı. Üstümü temizlemek için lavaboya girdiğimde peşimden geldi ve binlerce kez özür diledi.

"Gerçekten üzgün müsün?" diye sordum aynadan ona bakarken. Musluktan akan suyu gömleğime tutuyordum. Hızlıca başını salladı ve küçük bir sesle evet diye mırıldandı. Musluğu kapatıp ona doğru döndüm.

"Bunu telafi etmek ister misin?"

"Elbette!"

"O zaman benimle randevuya çık," dedim. Bunu söylerken oldukça rahat ve kendime güvenen birisiymiş gibi görünüyordum ama aslında içimde tir tir titreyen bir çocuk vardı.

Sehun bir an için bana baktı, süzdü. Ciddi olup olmadığımı anlamaya çalıştı ve o çok önceden görmeye alışık olduğum poker face ifadesinden çıkarak yine görmeye alışık olduğum bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. "Eğer bu beni affedeceğin anlamına geliyorsa çıkarım," dedi sevimli bir ses tonuyla.

Sehun'u daha çok yakından tanıdıkça hala aynı olduğunu fark edebiliyordun. Düşünce tarzı, konuşma şekli ve mimikleri hepsi aynıydı. Sadece önceki hayatındaki kötülükleri hiç yaşamamış biri olarak çok daha mutlu ve pozitifti.

Çok çabuk kaynaştık ve uyum sağladık. Üçüncü randevumuzda benden hoşlandığını itiraf etti ve beni ne kadar mutlu ettiğinden habersiz bir şekilde fikrimi sordu. İlk kez, gittiğimiz lunapark randevumuzda onu öptüğümde beni geri getirdikleri için tüm Tanrılara şükrettim. Yalnız gelmemiş olmamın bir nedeni vardı ve her ne kadar bunu sözlere dökmesek de tahmin edebiliyorduk. Yine de birazcık bencil davranarak bir süre Sehun'u kendime saklıyordum.

Sehun benden daha çok atılgandı. İlişkimize yön veren isim oydu, ben sadece gözüm kapalı onu takip ediyordum.

İlk kez bende kaldığı gece de önderliği almıştı. Korkusuzdu ve bana çok güveniyordu. Hızlıca tişörtümü kafamdan çıkarttığında tekrar dudaklarıma saldırdı ve ben de aynı şekilde tereddüt etmeden ona karşılık verdim. Dillerimiz birbirleriyle sevişirken asla unutmak istemeyeceğim bir tadın zevkini çıkarıyordum. Uzun, soğuk parmakları sırtımda dolaşmaya başladığında bir an için duraksadı ve ben de bir an için sırtımı tamamen unutmuştum. Parmakları önce korkarak geri çekildi ama daha sonra yavaşça tekrar üslerinde gezindi. İzin istercesine bana baktığında başımı salladım.

Odamın penceresinden içeriye doğru süzülen ay ışığı altında sırtımı incelerken sessizdi. Her zaman ki konuşkanlığı bu sefer yoktu ve benim için bu daha tahammül edilmezdi. Bu yüzden, "Sor," dedim. "Çekinmene gerek yok. Benden asla çekinme."

Az önce öptüğüm dudakları sırtımda hissederken sebepsizce ağlamak istedim. Fısıltılı sesiyle, "Anlatmak zorunda değilsin," dedi. Önceki hayatında da merak etmiş ama asla görme şansı elde edememişti. Şimdilik tüm gerçeği söyleyemesem de samimi bir cevap vermeyi tercih ettim. Ona dönüp kollarımı ince beline sardım ve kendime doğru çektim. Yüzü göğsümün üstünde kalırken yüzümü boynuna gömmüştüm.

"Bir dönem zor geçen hayatımdan geriye kalan bir anı. Artık acı vermiyor, karşılığında getirdikleriyle mutlu olmayı öğrendim."

Yüzünü göğsümden kaldırdı. Ben de dikleştiğimde ayakucunda yükselerek tekrar beni öptü. Tüm içtenliğiyle, sevgisiyle beni öperek sanki o yarayı iyileştirmeye çalıştı. Dudaklarım teninde gezinirken altımda kıvrandı ve boynumdan tutarak her seferinde daha çok kendine çekti. Bir bütün olurken tamamen birbirimize yapışık bir haldeydik ve kalplerimizdeki duygular dışarıya taşıyordu. Ona sevdiğimi söyledim, o da kulağıma beni sevdiğini. Uzun süredir beklediğim iki kelimeye sonunda kavuşmuş olmanın getirdiği huzur kalbimin en derin noktalarında kilidini bıraktı.

Sabah uyandığımda yanımda yoktu. Uyanınca yatakta çıplak bir şekilde sarmaş dolaş durma fikrini bir süreliğine rafa kaldırmak zorunda kaldım ve altıma bir eşofman çekerek merdivenlerden aşağıya indim. Mutfağa girdiğimde Sehun benim gömleklerimden birini giymiş tezgâhın üstünde oturuyor ve ayakta dikilen Kai ile ellerindeki fincan çaylarla beraber konuşuyordu. Bu manzarayı kıskanmamam gerekiyordu ama yine de dilimde ekşi bir tat bırakmıştı ve istemsiz Sehun'un yanına atıp dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurtmaktan kendimi alamadım. Sehun gülerek geri çekildi ama sitemli bir şekilde, "Bana ikizinin olduğunu söylememiştin," dedi. Gözlerini kocaman açarak bana baktı. "Burada onu görünce nasıl korktum haberin var mı senin?"

Kai, dudaklarına götürdüğü fincanının üstünden gıcık bir şekilde güldüğünde onu takmamaya çalıştım. Kai kendisi görünmek istememişti, benim de kendimce sebeplerim vardı. Ama eninde sonunda bu karşılaşmanın olacağını ikimiz de biliyorduk ve tuhaf olan şuydu ki, gerilmesi gereken kişi oyken tam tersi bir durum söz konuydu.

"Sürpriz olsun istedim." Daha iyi bahane bulamadığım için Kai gülmesini bastırmaya çalıştı, Sehun da kaşlarını kaldırarak bir bakış attı. Tuhaf bir şeyler sezmiş olsa da şimdilik bu konunun üstünde durmamıştı. Büyük ihtimalle hesap sormak için yalnız olmamızı bekleyecekti. Omzumdan tutunarak tezgâhtan indi ve ikimizi de gözlerini kısarak baktıktan sonra mutfaktan çıkmak için hareketlendi. Sehun'un çıkmasıyla beraber derin bir nefes alırken, Kai artık bu durumdan ne kadar memnun olduğunu saklamaya çalışmıyordu.

"Benden hoşlandı," dedi. Dudaklarının sağ köşesi yukarıya kalkarken, döndüğümüzden beri ilk defa onu bu kadar rahat ve keyifli görüyordum. "Seni bırakıp bana gelmesi çok uzun sürmez."

"Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?"

Umursamaz bir şekilde omzunu silkmişti. "Senden daha eğlenceli olduğumu düşünüyor."

Oyun oynadığını bilsem de sevgili kardeşimin tuzağına çoktan düşmüştüm. "Yalan söylüyorsun," dedim inkâr etmeye çalışarak ama beynimin içini kemirmeye başlayan sorular türemeye başlamıştı bile.

Bir elini kalbinin olduğunu bölgeye götürüp, "İşte bu beni yaraladı," dedi numaradan.

"Kai!"

Masanın üstünde duran meyve tabağından bir elma alıp sertçe ısırdı ve ıslık çalarak mutfaktan çıktı. Arkasından tekrar ismini seslenmem bir işe yaramamıştı. Eğer Kai'yi çok iyi tanımasaydım şu an hissettiklerini yanlış yorumlayabilirdim ama onu elbette çok iyi tanıyordum. Sehun ile seviştiğimi biliyordu, evde olmamasına rağmen bilerek bu sabah gelmişti. Kıskanıyordu, bu durumdan nefret ediyordu. Belki burada değil ama başka yerlerde etrafı yakıp yıkmıştı bile. Bu yüzden ters psikoloji uygulamaya çalışıyordu kendince ve tutunduğu bir umut hala vardı.

Kyungsoo, Sehun'un bir önceki hayatını hatırlama şansı olduğunu söylemişti. Kesin bir şey değildi ama ihtimaller arasında yüksek bir orana sahipti. Kai de o hatırlayarak kadar geri planda duruyordu, bu hayatta benim ruh eşim olduğu için istemese bile bana izin vermek zorundaydı. Bu noktada ikimizin korkuları birbirleriyle yarışıyordu ve yıllar öncesinde bir anlaşma yapmıştık. Kai'nin bu sabah ki haline bakılırsa daha fazla geri planda durma gibi bir derdi yoktu.

Kai bana karşı bir tehdit değildi, Sehun'un beni seçmediği zamanlarda bile olmamıştı. Sehun ve Kai'nin o zamanlar kendilerine ait bir dünyaları vardı ve ben o dünyaya ait olamamıştım. Bunu bilerek yapmadıklarından emindim, o zamanlar terk dertleri deli gibi birbirlerine âşık olmak değildi onların. Farklı planları ve hayalleri vardı, ben onlara ayak uyduramamıştım. Şimdi ise işler daha farklıydı. Daha önce başaramadığımız bir şeyi başarabilirdik artık. Her ne kadar içten içe bundan yüzde yüz mutlu olmasam da, üçümüz de birlikte mutlu olmayı hak ediyorduk. En azından hala yaralı olan geçmişimizin hatırına başarabilirdik.

Kai ve Sehun yeniden birbirlerini tanımaya başladılar. İki yabancı insan gibiydiler, önce belli mesafeleri vardı daha sonra ise bu mesafeler gittikçe azaldı. Kai bana bir konuda verdiği sözü sonuna kadar tutmuştu. Sehun'u hiçbir konuda zorlamadı, onunla önce arkadaş olmayı kabul etti. Onun için zor olduğunu görebilsem de elimden hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. Bazen yanımızda eğlenceli, mutlu olurken bazen de Sehun'u izlerken uzaklara dalıp gidiyordu. Zihnimdeki düşünceleri adeta çığlık atarken o boş gözlerle gülümsüyordu bu sefer. Yatağının yanı başında hala o kitap vardı. Ben artık o kitabı raflara kaldırmışken, o hala her bir kelimesini ezberliği kitabı her gece okumaya devam ediyordu. Birkaç kere Sehun onu okurken yakalamıştı ama sessizce ağladığını görünce yanına bile yaklaşamamıştı.

"Neden kitabı okurken acı çekiyormuş gibi görünüyor?" diye sordu meraklı ve hüzünlü bir şekilde. Bakışlarını oradan çekemiyormuş gibi bakmaya devam ediyordu.

"Çünkü acı çekiyor," diyebildim sadece ben de.

"Acı çektiği halde neden okumaya devam ediyor peki?"

Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp kapının hafif aralığından gözüken kardeşime bakıp derin bir nefes aldım. O an sanki bu nefesle ciğerlerim daha çok yanmıştı. "Çünkü onlardan geriye kalan tek şeye tutunmazsa ne yapacağını bilmiyor."

Sehun hatırladı. Ne zaman ve nasıl olduğunu bilmiyoruz ama bir gece geç saatlerde kapının şiddetli vurulmasıyla uyanmıştık. Aylardan kıştı ve dışarıda deli gibi yağmur yağıyordu. Kapıyı ulaşan ilk kişi bendim. Açtığımda Sehun'u görmek büyük bir sürpriz olmuştu çünkü üniversite de son yıl olduğundan, bir proje üstünde çalışmak için birkaç günlüğüne annesinin evine gitmişti. Daha ağzımı açıp bir şey diyemeden, yağmurdan sırım sıklım olmuş haliyle "Jongin," dedi nefes nefese. "Her şeyi hatırlıyorum."

Arkadan merdivenlerden inen ayak sesleri duyuldu. Donmuş gibi kapıda dururken, "Ne oldu, kim gelmiş?" diye sordu Kai. Başımı çevirip ona bakamadım. Tüm karmaşık duygular beni esir almış gibiydi ve her şeye rağmen bir duygu çok baskındı; korku. İkisinin arasında şu an ben dikiliyordum ve yerimden kıpırdamak bile istemiyordum. Bu hikâyenin kötü adamı gibi hissetmek hiç hoşuma gitmemişti.

Sehun yerinden kıpırdamamış, kocaman açtığı kahve gözleriyle bana bakarken benim karar vermemi beklemişti. Aradan geçen birkaç saniyenin sonunda hafifçe yana doğru kayıp geçmesini sağladım, ne olursa olsun bu hikâyenin kötü adamı ben değildim ve öyle olmaya da niyetim yoktu. İçeriye girdiğinde merdivenlerin ilk basamağında duran Kai'ye baktı önce ve sonrasında hızlıca koşarak ona sarıldı. Kardeşim ani sarılmayla sarsılırken, şaşkınlıktan elleri havada kalmış bir şekilde bir süre öylece durdu. Benim yaşadığım şaşkınlığın aynısı iliklerine kadar hissederken, olayı çözüp kabullendiğinde aynı şekilde kollarını sımsıkı Sehun'un beline sardı ve yüzünü boynuna gömerek kokusunu içine çekti. İkisi de aynı anda ağlarken doğru karar verdiğimden emindim. Kai, Sehun'u etrafında döndürerek hem gülüp hem ağladı. Yüzü bana doğru dönmüş olan Sehun gülümseyerek bakmış ve ağzını oynatarak önce teşekkür etti ardından da beni sevdiğini söylemişti.

Ona güvendim, ne olursa olsun beni sevdiğini söylemesi benim için yeterliydi. Belki bu biraz saflık gibi gelmiş olabilir ama Sehun'un bana yalan söylemeyeceğini tüm kalbimle inanıyordum.

Üçlü bir ilişkinin en zor yanı bazen kendini dışarıda hissetmekti. Sehun'un kalbi o kadar büyüktü ki, ikimiz için de en büyük odaları açmıştı ama hem ben hem Kai bazen bu odaları karşılaştırmaktan duramıyorduk. Sehun'un etrafında hep ilgi bekleyen yavru ejderhalar gibiydik. Sehun bazen bunu komik bulsa da bazen de sinirlenebiliyordu. Bu anlar da genelde yatak odasında yaşanıyordu... İlk zamanlar tuhaf ve gergindik. Ne yapacağımızı, nasıl hareket edeceğimizi bilmiyorduk. Kai, geçmişindeki ilişkiler sayesinde bu konuda daha çok söz sahibi olan kişiydi. Sehun'u tanımadan önce kızlı ve erkekli sadece yatakta olan üçlü ilişkiler yaşamıştı ama konu Sehun ve onu paylaşmak olunca o bile bu konuda adil olamıyordu. Bazen bilerek ya da bilmeyerek beni saf dışı bırakmaya çalışıyordu. Kendisi tamamen Sehun'un üzerinde hâkimiyet kuruyor, sadece ona bakmasını sağlıyordu. Onun kadar tecrübeli olmasam da ben de bir şeyler biliyordum ve meydanı boş bırakmaya hiç niyetim yoktu. Bu yüzden kavga ettiğimiz zamanlar vardı ve en son Sehun çareyi kura çekmekte bulmuştu.

Başkası görse kahkahalarla gülecek olan durumu biz o zamanlar fazlasıyla ciddiye alıyorduk. Genelde mızıkçılık çıkartan kişi Kai'ydi ama o da zamanla bu durumu alışmaya ve kabullenmeye başladı. Sehun ile öpüşmeye başladığımda ya da Sehun'un en derinlerine ulaştığımda artık homurdanmıyor, kıskançlıktan ve sinirden kararmış gözlerle ikimize bakmıyordu. Bu durumdan o da zevk almaya başlamıştı. Hatta birçok kez sadece seyirci olarak bize katılmış ve odadaki koltuğa oturarak bizi izlemişti. Bu izlemeler bazen sessiz olsa da bazen de talimatlar şeklinde olabiliyordu. Sanki o an kendisi Sehun'un içindeymiş gibi, sanki o an ona tüm zevki o veriyormuş gibi beni yönlendiriyordu. Başta bu durumdan hoşlanmasam da sırf uyumu bozmamak adına sesimi çıkarmamış ve dedikleri yapmıştım. Fakat daha sonra dediklerini yaptıkça bu durumdan ben de zevk almaya başladığımı fark ettim. Bu sayede yeni şeyler öğrenmiş ve farklı zevk noktalarına yolculuk yapmıştık.

Kai, kendi izlerini bırakmayı seviyordu. Sehun'un beyaz teni onun için boyanması gereken bir tuval gibiydi. Dişlerini ve dudaklarını fazlasıyla kullanarak Sehun'u inletmek onun için gösterişti. Bu anlarda da onları izlemek benim hoşuma gidiyordu.

Bizim odak noktamız hep Sehun'du ama bazen Sehun da kontrolü eline almak istiyordu. Hatta sevişmelerimizden birinde Kai ile öpüşmemi bile istedi. Eli uzunluğumu sıkıca kavrayarak masaj yapar gibi ovalarken, hem ben hem de Kai bu beklenmedik istek karşısında şok olmuştuk. Çekinerek birbirimize bakarken ilk adımı Kai atmış ve hayatımızın en garip öpüşmemizi yaşamıştık. Kai fazlasıyla iyi öpüşüyordu ama bu konuda ben de fena değildim. Bu konu hakkında pek konuşmasak da Sehun ile olduğu gibi zevk almadığımız kesindi. Güzel bir öpüşmeydi ama sadece o kadar. Biz o an sadece tekniğe odaklanıyorduk, bu yüzden de öpüşmeyi keser kesmez ikimizin de Sehun'un dudaklarına yönelmemiz bu yüzdendi. Sehun da gülerek bize karşılık verirdi. Çoğu zaman acı çekmemizden hoşlanıyor gibiydi.

Evet ilişkimiz normal değildi ama zaten biz de normal değildik. Bir şekilde birlikte büyümeyi, olgunlaşmayı başarmıştık.

Sehun'un yeni yaş günüyle beraber hepimiz aynı yaşa geldiğimizde, Kyungsoo'dan artık yaşlanmamızı durdurmayı kesmesini söyledik. Kai ve benim bu fikrime saygı duysa da, üçümüz için bir şeyler yapabileceğini söylemişti o da. Kabul etmedik. Artık üçümüz normal bir insan hayatı yaşamak için en büyük adımı atmıştık.

El Dorado hala insanların haberi olmadan varlığını sürdürüyordu. Kyungsoo son bir kez bir iyilik yaparak bizi oraya götürebileceğini ima etti. Bu konuda hala kararsızdık, Kai ve Sehun gitmeye biraz korkuyordu her ne kadar çok merak etseler de. Yine de bir gün onları ikna edeceğimi biliyordum.

Sehun'un simurg geni sayesinde hala bir çocuk sahibi olabileceğini öğrendik. Fakat bu yeni dünya buna kesinlikle hazır değildi. Belki de El Dorado'ya sırf bunun için bile gidebilirdik, kim bilir. Ama Sehun çocuk doğurmak yerine inatla yavru ejderha sahiplenmeyi tercih ediyordu, ejderhaların babasından tam da beklendiği gibi.


End file.
